Por ti
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Todo parecía un juego de niños. La vida continuaba su curso sin prisas. Pero entonces la guerra llegó y empezaron a comprender que el tiempo arruina, que destino es sinónimo de dolor, y que el amor, en esos momentos, lo es todo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Faltaba una semana para que el curso terminase y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se dedicaban a disfrutar del buen tiempo en los terrenos del castillo. Todos menos nuestras cuatro queridas protagonistas:

- Alice¿quieres dejar de cambiarme de sitio el tintero? Estoy poniendo la mesa perdida de goterones…- dijo Lily mirando detenidamente una minúscula gotita en la esquina inferior izquierda de su ensayo sobre bogarts.

- No me apetece. – contestó la otra metiéndose una rana de chocolate a la boca.- Es que no sé como puedes ponerte ahora a hacer eso en vez de disfrutar de tu juventud como cualquier persona de dieciséis años…

- Pues porque soy responsable… no como tú.

- ¡Oh, querida, me ofendes! – dijo Alice dramáticamente llevándose una mano a la frente.

Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Ariadna y Corinne las miraban divertidas. Y cuando Alice cambió de nuevo el tintero de sitio - provocando un manchón en el centro del pergamino de Lily por culpa de una gran gota de tinta que resbaló de su pluma- tanto Ariadna como Corinne se levantaron riéndose a sujetar a su amiga, tentada por la risa de hiena de Alice, que le enseñaba el tintero como más tarde _Peeves_ aprendería a hacer gracias a ella.

- ¡Jaaaaaaa¡Venga Lily! Si lo hago por tu bien. No te pasará nada porque por primera vez en tu vida no entregues un trabajo voluntario. Además, no te va a servir ni para que McGonagall te invite a una magdalena. Las notas ya están puestas. – dijo Alice dejando con cuidado el tintero sobre la mesa.

- Si, venga vayámonos afuera a tomar el airecillo.- agregó Ari tirando del brazo de Lily hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Bueno, vale, pero esperad a que recoja todo esto…

- ¡No! – dijeron sus tres amigas al unísono tirando de ella hacia la salida.

Cuando ya iban por el segundo piso lograron que Lily se olvidase de volver para recoger el tintero y pudieron soltarla. Pero justo cuando se distrajeron, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo con una risa de psicópata mientras decía con voz grave "¡Nunca conseguiréis que infrinja las normas¡Ja!" Las otras tres se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Yo sé que es así de insoportable sólo por fastidiarme a mí. Lo sé… - dijo Alice mirando el lugar por el que su amiga se alejaba corriendo y gritando frases sin sentido.

- Bueno, ahora sí que me ha tocado las narices… ¿Vamos a por ella? – preguntó Corinne con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Sí, y cuando la pillemos haremos que insulte al cuadro del cerdo mudo!… ¡Muajajaja!- dijo Ari entre las miradas de confusión de sus amigas.

Las tres fueron corriendo hacia el lugar por donde su amiga había desaparecido y al torcer la esquina se encontraron a la pelirroja espiando a través de una vieja puerta que daba a un aula antigua en desuso. Ari se acercó lentamente a ella por la espalda y…

- ¡Buh!

- ¡Ah! – chilló Lily. Las otras tres empezaron a reírse como locas mientras su amiga se sujetaba el pecho con una mano y las miraba con un odio profundo. – ¡Estúpidas, me habéis asustado!

- ¡No me digas!- dijo Corinne después de coger aire.

- Lily, a partir de ahora serás la prefecta de Gryffindor: "Señora de lo Evidente". – agregó entre risas Ariadna.

Las tres se quedaron calladas esperando la intervención de Alise… que no llegó, ya que esta se hallaba, como el inspector Gadchet en sus mejores días, espiando por la misma puerta que antes estaba ocupando Lily.

- ¿Qué hay ahí tan importante¿Acaso los elfos celebran su día exhibicionista? – preguntó Ari a las otras dos, que, como después se dio cuenta, se habían sumado al acto de espionaje.

- No… son… ¿qué hacen estos ahí? – preguntó Corinne

- Oye, debo ser tonta pero es que tu respuesta no ha tenido ningún sentido para mi.- dijo Ari enfadada.

- ¡Oish¡Pues mira tú y cállate! – susurró Alice molesta tirando de la manga de Ari y empotrándola a la rendija por donde estaban mirando.

- ¿Pero que hacen estos bobos aquí? – repitió Ari mirando a través del estrecho hueco por el que podía ver a James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew.

- Espera que lo adivino… - se burló Alice poniendo los dedos índices en sus sienes y cerrando los ojos – Ohmmmmm…

- Te lo juro, tu gracia me priva de mis sentidos.

- ¡Ssh!- exclamaron Corinne y Lily a la vez.

- Yo no quiero saber qué hacen…- dijo Alice con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Lo tuyo no es el disimulo, cariño. Realmente no sé que le ves a Potter, pero aún sigues muerta por él. Se te nota…- susurró Ari intentando ver por encima de la cabeza de Lily.

- ¿Y tú qué sabrás? La última vez que te colaste por un chico fue en el parvulario. Te has quedado anticuada en cuanto a sentimientos de adolescentes se refiere…

- ¿Que tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra? – preguntó en un susurró Ari, a la que el comentario de su amiga le había entrado por un oído y salido por otro – Aunque no me haya pillado por ninguno sabes que tengo una vida sentimental muy activa, así que si me permites aportar mi saber, te lo agradecería.

- Bueno, me da igual, el caso es que James está olvidado…

- Seh… - dijeron las otras tres sin mirarla.

- ¡Ey¿Qué hace Peter? – gritó Corinne en un susurro interrumpiendo la réplica de Alice.

- No… es imposible… - susurró para sí misma Lily

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué Lily dice que es imposible¿El qué? – dijo Alice poniéndose de puntillas.

- ¿Eso es una rata…¡Ah! Pettegrew es un ani…- exclamó Ari.

- ¡Pero eso es ilegal! – la interrumpió Lily – ¡son menores!

- ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! – gritó Alice en la comodidad de su ignorancia.

Lily se apartó de la puerta mirando al suelo en estado de shock, momento que Alice aprovechó para ocupar su lugar y mirar al interior de la sala. Lo que allí vio no era nada extraño. James y Sirius estaban de pie mirando a una rata gris que había en el suelo con un pelo extrañamente largo para su tamaño. Remus miraba a sus dos amigos desde un pupitre.

- ¿Y se puede saber que hay aquí de extraño? – preguntó en un susurro Alice. Pero entonces vio algo que la dejó con la boca abierta. La pequeña rata empezó a estirarse y a convertirse en… Peter. - ¡Ah, Peter es una…! – gritó, pero fue interrumpida por sus tres amigas que la tapaban la boca.

- ¿Es que tu sigilo se fue de vacaciones con tu inteligencia? – preguntó enfadada Corinne.

Y justo cuando Alice iba a gritar de nuevo que Peter era una rata la puerta del aula se abrió y un Sirius con el ceño fruncido se asomó.

- Alice, ya te dije que si seguías intentando trepar por las estatuas terminarías mal… y mírate ahora, con un esguince…- improvisó Ari pasándose por encima de los hombros un brazo de su amiga como si estuviese ayudándola. Alice, por su parte, la miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Pensáis que soy tonto? – susurró Sirius cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Sí. Y ahora, después de esta increíble charla, nos despedimos Black. Ale adiós.- dijo Ari empujando a sus amigas hacia el final del pasillo.

- ¡JA! Simonds, buena improvisación. Pero siento deciros que no…- y con un rápido movimiento de varita, y después de que el pelinegro murmurase "_wingardium leviosa"_, una gran estatua de un hipogrifo a pata coja calló delante de las chicas, cortándoles el camino. Cuando éstas se volvieron dispuestas a asesinar a Sirius, encontraron al chico respaldado por un James sonriente.

- ¿¡Pero que creéis que estáis haciendo?! – preguntó Corinne con los brazos en las caderas.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Rowns¿No pensarías que íbamos a dejaros marchar sin daros una explicación? – preguntó James con su sonrisa más seductora. Pero Ari, consciente de su plan como conquistador, levantó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Potter…- dijo Ari con paciencia- ¿cuando vas a comprender que tus explicaciones nos entran por un oído y nos salen por otro?

- Bueno chicas, vamos a dejarlos hablar ¿no? – dijo Alice saliendo en defensa de los dos Gryffindor. Se volvió hacia James y con una gran sonrisa le preguntó: - A ver James ¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro con Pettegrew?

- Gracias Charsing, preciosa – dijo James acentuando aún más su sonrisa don juanesca. Lily entornó los ojos, Ari y Corinne los voltearon y Alice sonrió ruborizada. – Sólo practicábamos un hechizo de transformación…

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes tan bien como nosotras que eso no era un hechizo de transformación… Ni si quiera tenemos nivel para convertir a humanos – le espetó Lily cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Habla por ti, pelirroja – comentó Sirius con arrogancia.

- Ella para ti es "Evans" – contestó Ari acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Sirius.

- Ya habló la señora "Hagamos honor a la amistad"… Simonds… ¿Acaso Evans es sólo tu amiga o has cambiado de gustos por lo que le pasó a tu última victima? – dijo Sirius recordando un antiguo novio de Ari al que ésta había mandado a San Mungo por intentar propasarse.

- ¿Tanto te interesa mi vida sentimental? – preguntó Ari sin ofenderse – Vaya, Black, cada día me sorprendes más…

- Más quisieses… pero te confundes de Black. Mi querido hermanito si estaría encantado de hacerte unos favores ¿sabes?

- Deja a Regulus fuera de esto – susurró Ari poniéndose a la defensiva – aunque sí es cierto que lo prefiero antes que a ti… él tiene las cosas mucho más claras a pesar de ser un Slytherin – continuó la morena levantando la voz. Era cierto que ella mantenía una gran relación de amistad con Regulus. Era una amistad extraña pero sincera y lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir que tenía las cosas claras por la gran madurez y sensatez que mostraba en todos los temas, en todos menos en uno. Nunca había hablado con él sobre el prejuicio más grande del mundo mágico, pero sabía cuál era la opinión del chico. Por eso, nada más terminar de hablar se dio cuenta de su fallo en el último comentario, el cual se podía mal interpretar, y ante el que Sirius había cerrado los puños con furia.

- ¿Sabes? – el moreno adoptó de nuevo su actitud calmada – no sabía que tenías esa clase de prejuicios… sobre todo considerando que tu adorada Evans no sería para mi hermano un buen ejemplo de perfección en el mundo mágico.- Sirius no estaba seguro de que el comentario de Simonds se refiriese a la pureza de sangre, algo que para él era absurdo aunque le hubiese hecho la vida tremendamente difícil, pero igualmente contestó a su provocación.

- ¡No cambies las tornas! – gritó Ari nerviosa.

Todos los demás los miraban sorprendidos. Nunca se había hablado de ese tema abiertamente en el colegio, excepto cuando Dumbledore se refería a ello en sus discursos de principio o final de año. Por eso a todos les sorprendió el camino que estaba tomando la conversación, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Sirius y Ari se odiaban pero compartían los ideales respecto a ese tema y ellos lo sabían.

-Y no se te ocurra meterte con ninguna de mis amigas – agregó Ari bajando la voz de nuevo. Cuando todos quisieron darse cuenta la chica empuñaba su varita y apuntaba con ella a Sirius, el cual, inexplicablemente para el resto, también había sacado la suya y repetía el gesto hacia ella.

- ¿Qué hacéis¡Bajar las varitas, ya mismo! – les mandó Lily poniéndose entre ellos, pero Ari la empujó hacia un lado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gritó "_¡Expelliarmus!"_, aunque Sirius fue más rápido. El hechizo pasó rozándole y entonces él contratacó, apuntando al suelo mientras bramaba un "_¡Mucosuram!" _tan potente que el pasillo entero se cubrió de una capa bastante gruesa de mocos que llegaban hasta las rodillas en la zona de las chicas.

- ¡Eres un cobarde!- gritó Ari - ¡Atrévete a apuntarme a mí en vez de apuntar al suelo!

- ¡Ya vale Ari! – gritó Lily.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Remus apareció por la puerta y se quedó parado en la entrada del pasillo observando la capa de mucosidad que se extendía ante él. Peter venía a su lado. Parecía cansado y estaba algo pálido.

- Nada – contestó en un murmullo Sirius, el cual se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, sin importarle la cantidad de mocos que manchaban sus brillantes zapatos negros.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el prólogo del fic en el que estoy trabajando, aunque tengo que reconocer que no me agradan los resultados... Quizás os sorprenda el nuevo método de narración, más superfluó, pero os aseguro que es en los primeros caps. También son nuevos los personajes... ojalá os guste mi forma de tratarles. Y bueno, no hay nada más que decir aparte de que el prólogo es sucede en el sexto curso y la historia se desarrollará durante el séptimo. Será larga, aviso, y no podré actualizar tan de seguido como os tengo acostumbrados, sin embargo tengo fe en que os gustará.**

**Nada más, aparte de que espero vuestros reviews!!! ya sabéis que para cualquiera son el impulso que nos anima a proseguir. **

**Muchos Besos**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	2. Volver a empezar, otra vez

_"Para mis tres musas, a las que tengo que agradecer cada frase, palabra y sílaba de esta historia, ya que les pertenecen"_

**

* * *

**

**1. Volver a empezar, otra vez.**

- ¿Qué _cantás_? – Preguntó una chica con un mal simulado acento argentino a su compañera. La primera sujetaba una jaula con un gato y la otra empujaba un carro con dos baúles y una jaula con una lechuza negra.

- Pues… estoy… tarareando… la sinfonía que sonará… el día… de tu entierro – contestó resoplando cansada y mirando de forma bastante psicópata a la que había preguntado, y aunque esta última estaba de espaldas y no vio esa gran muestra de cariño, levantó la mano y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca agregó:

- ¡Bah¡Bah! _¡Cashate!_

- ¿Cómo que "_cashate"_? – gritó la mula de carga a la dueña del gato – Pues ahora por listilla vas y lo llevas tú.

- ¡JA! _¡no te lo creés ni tú, nena!_ – respondió aún con acento argentino

- ¿Ah, no? Pues toma, maja – y pateó, con el mismo arte que un perezoso tiene para jugar al escondite-inglés, el primer baúl que había sobre el carrito, que con un gran golpe calló al suelo causando que todo el mundo que sobrellevaba su estresada rutina en la estación se volviese alarmado.

- _¡¿Pero qué hases?!­_

- Pues quitar lo que sobra…

- ¡Uy! _¡Sos una boluda! _

- Y tú una errata de la vida y no me quejo.

- _Ché, que pelotuda…_

- Alice… ¿quieres dejar de hablar así? Pareces boba. El año pasado igual pero en cubano, este en argentino… ¿el próximo en qué¿En balleno?

- _No lo desís bien_. _No es basheno, es cetáseo_ – respondió colocándose el flequillo, aunque estaba totalmente impoluto.

-…

- ¿Ari? – la dueña del gato se dio la vuelta y vio como su amiga reanudaba con prisa la marcha empujando el carrito.- ¡Jo! Ariiiiii_¡Esperáme!_

Juntas, una vez que la mala réplica de argentina accedió a recuperar su habla nacional, recogieron el baúl y emprendieron la marcha. Esta vez empujando el porta-equipajes las dos mientras el gato maullaba dentro de su jaula al ser sometido a un maltrato por el simpático transporte.

Las personas que las veían pasar se giraban con el ceño fruncido pensando que acababan de ver a dos locas recién fugadas de un manicomio. Quitando el hecho de que empujaban un minúsculo carrito que portaba dos enormes baúles de madera, una jaula con una lechuza exótica y un gato medio loco por los tumbos del transporte, ellas en sí no necesitaban ayuda para llamar la atención.

Una de ellas, la dueña del gato y a la que su compañera había llamado "Alice", no hacía más que hablar y hablar quejándose por todo. Era delgada, alta, de tez pálida y pelo castaño claro por los hombros. A simple vista parecía bastante delicada, con su ropa de marca perfectamente combinada y su pelo maravillosamente peinado, pero tras observarla unos instantes la gente se daba cuenta de que su genio no cabía en ese cuerpo. Y su amiga no se quedaba atrás. Estaba vestida enteramente de verde: incluidas gafas, pendientes, pañuelo y una pulsera donde se podía leer "Ariadna". Era más alta aún que su compañera, con la piel morena que contrastaba con sus ojos también verdes y el pelo ondulado, moreno, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Iba tarareando una melodía irreconocible para el resto del mundo e ignorando, como quien escucha llover, a su querida amiga del alma que aún así continuaba con su retahíla.

Al fin llegaron al frente de una pared. Esperaron unos minutos mientras un grupo de _muggles_ desaparecía y aprovecharon ese momento para volver a discutir de quién era la culpa de que llegasen tarde. Después de volver a recoger el baúl del suelo y subirlo al carrito, cruzaron la pared y aparecieron ante un letrero donde ponía "_Anden 9 y 3/4",_ el cual daba nombre al gran andén coronado por un tren color escarlata. Ambas sonrieron y se miraron levantando las cejas con un rápido movimiento. Aunque no era la primera vez ni la segunda, sino la séptima, que veían el tren, este seguía despertando en ellas una gran ilusión.

--------------------

Unos metros más adelante, otras dos chicas se reencontraban tras dos meses de vacaciones y se abrazaban expresando su sorpresa ante cada pequeño cambio de la otra, como por ejemplo, un nuevo collar.

- ¡Lily¡Estás guapísima! Ese corte de pelo te queda genial. Ves, llevaba razón. Capeado te sienta mucho mejor. – exclamó una chica de pelo rizado y gran sonrisa a su amiga mientras hacía que diese siete vueltas sobre sí misma sin tropezar en un rápido baile que duró tan sólo tres segundos. Así que, como podemos comprender, la víctima se encontraba bastante…indispuesta.

-Sí… gracias Corinne. Pero te agradecería que me dejases llegar a Hogwarts antes de mandarme a la enfermería. – dijo su amiga colocándose el pelo color rojo furia en su sitio. – Tú también estás guapísima¡además estás muy morena!

- Sí, es que en España hizo muy buen tiempo…

- ¡Pero más guapa que ninguna estoy yo! – la pelirroja y la morena se dieron la vuelta para ver quién las había interrumpido, aunque realmente ya la habían reconocido. La dueña del gato estaba frente a ellas dejando con mucho cuidado la jaula en el suelo mientras murmuraba algo como "_No te preocupes Pepis, que no te voy a dejar ahí olvidado como el año pasado"._

- ¡Alice!

- ¡Hola Corinne! – dijo Alice refiriéndose a la chica morena de pelo rizado- ¡Hala¡Si pareces un conguito! – efectivamente parecía un conguito. Estaba muy morena, lo cual destacaba aún más con los perlinos dientes que enseñaba en todo momento en su perpetua sonrisa. Era más bajita que Alice y estaba muy desarrollada. Toda esa mezcla de exotismo se encontraba apoyada por el hecho de que era simpática y alegre. Aunque eso no resultaba una ayuda en su éxito con los chicos, ya que ella misma se imponía metas prácticamente inalcanzables…como por ejemplo, el profesor suplente de vuelo.

- ¡Ey, Alice! – gritó la pelirroja interrumpiendo el increíble y tierno encuentro. Ella era Lily.

Media lo mismo que Alice, era delgada, ojos verde esmeralda, de gestos delicados que esta vez sí que eran un reflejo de su carácter. Lily era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Aparentaba debilidad, no sólo por su físico, sino también por su carácter dulce y amable. Era alegre y realmente bonita. Pero todo esto no servía para nada ante el hecho de gran peso de que era extremadamente responsable. Le habían dado el papel de prefecta de Gryffindor después de que el tercer día del cuarto curso se pusiese a gritar a diestro y siniestro que nadie podía hablar por encima de los treinta decibelios en su sala común porque la despistaban de los estudios. Y eso mismo ocurría cuando un chico la proponía hacer algo… original y ella respondía "_¿eso está permitido?_", por lo que desistían y la tomaban como una figura a la que amar… en la distancia.

- ¿Un qué? – prosiguió Corinne levantando la voz y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lily entrecerró los ojos. Estaba acostumbrada a que sus amigas pasasen de ella…mucho. Sabía que lo hacían a posta, una buena forma de hacerla rabiar, y aunque lo sabía, como el mosquito más tonto, siempre picaba.

- Em… ¡HOLA!- continuó la pelirroja con insistencia mientras movía los brazos con esperanza de que algún día reparasen en ella.

- ¡Ah! Es una chuchería _muggle_ de chocolate. Seguro que te gustaría mucho…

- ¡QUÉ ME HAGAÍS CASO!

- ¿Cuándo llegará el día en el que optes por desistir? – las tres se volvieron hacia la cuarta chica que acababa de aparecer. Empujaba un carrito con dos baúles y las miraba sonriendo.

- ¡Ari! Menos mal que has llegado, me sentía terriblemente ignorada…

- Lily, siento desilusionarte, pero es que estabas siendo terriblemente ignorada. – la retificó Ari sonriendo y recuperando el aliento.- Oye, señora, gracias por herniarte al intentar ayudarme.- añadió dirigiéndose hacia Alice, que volvía a colocarse el flequillo todavía más impoluto que antes.

- De nada, mujer, de nada.

- ¡Hola Ari! – saludó Corinne abrazándola -¿Así que este año el verde?

- Sí, color esperanza, la misma que yo tengo de que este año algo mejore, o sino me suicidaré.

Las cuatro amigas eran el grupo de chicas más raro de Hogwarts en gustos y aficiones (los cuales ni si quiera compartían) y por eso quizás eran envidiadas por la mayoría del sector femenino. Destacaban en casi todos los campos y tenían personalidades llamativas y agradables aunque totalmente distintas, lo cual era lo que faltaba para que la otra parte del colegio, la masculina, las considerase prácticamente perfectas.

- ¡Hola chicas! – las cuatro se volvieron a mirar a dos chicos que se dirigían hacia ellas. Uno de ellos era alto, rubiajo, de ojos castaños y gran sonrisa. Se llamaba Frank y además de ser el horror de las nenas era simpático y deportista, aunque bastante patoso y olvidadizo. El otro era más bajito, castaño, ni feo ni guapo y con los ojos marrones. Se llamaba Peter y por lo general solía estar bastante despistado.

Las cuatro miraron de forma mecánica al moreno, que se encogió sobre sí mismo y le dijo a Frank que se diese prisa porque tenían que buscar a los demás.

- ¡Hombre¡El señor Longbottom hace su aparición _estresha_! – exclamó Alice ignorando a Peter y refiriéndose a Frank con una gran sonrisa después de mirar a sus amigas por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿_Estresha? _¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Lily en un susurro a Corinne y a Ari.

- ¡La señora Charsing, qué sorpresa¿Qué tal por esos lugares de América? – respondió Frank dirigiéndose a Alice. La chica se rió y se abalanzó sobre su amigo. Después de que ella le reprochase que su colonia estaba pasada de moda y él la despeinase el flequillo, los demás pudieron participar en la conversación.

Hablaron cinco minutos de las vacaciones de cada uno. Alice fue la que más se explayó narrando su idilio de amor junto a un chico argentino llamado David. Peter, después de escuchar por tercera vez que mantenía contacto por carta con el sudamericano y sentir las mal disimuladas miradas de las cuatro chicas, decidió centrar su atención en buscar a gente conocida por los alrededores. Frank, en cambio, se mostró raro con la noticia y eso no pasó desapercibido para Ari, Lily y Corinne, que compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

La bocina anunciando la partida del tren no se hizo esperar y las cuatro chicas subieron, con ayuda de los chicos, sus respectivos baúles y jaulas de animales domésticos a uno de los compartimentos que estaba vacío.

Frank se despidió diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar a una chica y, después de que Alice le interrogase entusiasmada sobre la relación de su amigo con la fémina, se fue del compartimento. Peter se quedó con ellas en un incómodo silencio y entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció un chico alto, con el pelo por los hombros color castaño claro, los ojos marrones y una belleza delicada a pesar de la gran musculatura que presumía en las épocas veraniegas y que hacía que más de una cayese rendida a sus pies. Corinne, que por primera vez había decidido centrar su vista en un objetivo supuestaente alcanzable, era una de ellas. Así que, no cayó ante sus pies pero su habitual sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto bastante… estúpido.

-¡Hola chicas!

- Hola Remus – dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Hi, Lupin – contestó Ari escuetamente sin levantar la vista de una revista.

- ¡Remusin! – gritó Alice levantándose y dándole dos besos.

- Ho…la, Remus. – tartamudeó Corinne en medio de su sonrisa.

- Peter, te estábamos buscando – dijo Remus después de despeinar el flequillo a Alice para que lo dejase en paz. Y tras decir eso llegaron por detrás, anunciados con antelación por el escándalo que armaban, dos chicos dándose puñetazos en el hombro entre carcajadas.

Uno de ellos llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo negro azabache desordenado, como si acabase de bajar de la escoba, lo cual le otorgaba un alto índice de sensualidad acompañada por un desinterés tremendamente sexy. Era alto, aunque no tanto como Remus, y su cuerpo lucía fuerte y modelado por las largas sesiones de entrenamiento de Quidditch que practicaba, ya que era el Cazador de Gryffindor. Su nombre era James, y volvía loco a todo el género femenino de Hogwarts. Y aunque destacaba enormemente por su fama del mejor Cazador en la historia del colegio, por sacar de las mejores notas entre los compañeros de su generación y por ser de los más fastidiosamente atractivos del colegio, las cuatro Gryffindor resaltaban sobre su interminable lista de cualidades un gran defecto: su chulesca arrogancia.

Y su compañero no se quedaba atrás.

De la misma estatura que James, con el pelo negro y corto peinado a la perfección, los ojos grises azulados y un cuerpo hecho para la tortura mental de cualquier fémina, Sirius Black era para las cuatro chicas el mejor ejemplo de odiosa petulancia. También estaba muy entrenado para hacer bien su función de Golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y esa era una de las razones por las que el chico destacaba en popularidad. Era conocido junto a James como el gran revolucionador del colegio. Sus continuas bromas a los Slytherins y los escaqueos en cualquier castigo gracias a sus notas hacían de ellos un mito que, aún después de que salieran del colegio, permanecería intacto entre sus paredes. Sin embargo, ese era uno de los muchos pretextos que servían para explicar por qué casi todos los chicos del colegio envidiaban al Gryffindor, y es que Black no sólo volvía loco al género femenino, sino que desfrutaba haciendo sufrir al sexo masculino exhibiéndose con las chicas más deseadas de Hogwarts.

Después de su entrada todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos y la mayoría no parecía muy a gusto con su presencia.

- ¡Anda, mira donde estaba Wormtail! -exclamó Sirius dirigiéndose a James - ¡vaya compañías Pettegrew!

Todas las chicas levantaron una ceja y, con cara de asco, se quedaron mirando a la pareja.

- Siriusin, Jamsie…Os agradeceríamos mucho que no contaminaseis nuestro oxígeno – observó Alice con una sonrisa cargada de retintín, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Los chicos torcieron la cara al escuchar esos apelativos…"cariñosos". Odiaban que los llamasen así.

Después de lo sucedido el año pasado, cuando descubrieron la gran habilidad prohibida de Peter, y Sirius decidió atacar a Ari de esa forma tan directa, la castaña había decidido rechazar cualquier relación o buenos modales hacia ellos y lograr, por fin, olvidarse de James.

- ¡Oh, vamos Charsing, no te pongas nerviosa! seguro que este año puedes tener algo con Prongs. Es más, creo que la segunda semana de Octubre aún la tiene libre… - murmuró Sirius mirando al vacío pensativo. James reía por lo bajo. Alice se levantó y cogió su chaqueta.

- Black… eres un estúpido. – Objetó Lily mirando a Alice, que desarrollaba sus movimientos con furia.

- ¿Estáis enfadadas? Sabéis, además de que no tenéis razones, el rencor no es algo bueno. Salen arrugas. Y si no mirarme a mí, _todo_ olvidado, nada de rencores – dijo Sirius mirando desafiante a Ari.

La chica le devolvió la mirada, pero para sorpresa de Sirius tenía un cierto matiz travieso.

- ¿Rencor? Es curioso ver lo cínico que eres y lo bien que te queda. – ronroneó cruzándose de brazos - Yo sólo sé que perdí unos zapatos bajo una espesa capa de mocos. Espero que comprendas que eso no se olvida fácilmente… - respondió Ari con una sonrisa divertida. Eso también hizo sonreír a Sirius, que lo había interpretado como un levantamiento de bandera blanca. La chica acababa de decirle que, por su parte, esa pelea no había ocurrido y que todo lo dicho aquel día estaba, sino olvidado, en un estado latente.

- Yo me voy – anunció Alice. Después de coger la chaqueta se dirigió a la puerta con decisión y furia, sin mirar a nadie. La vergüenza y la rabia inundaban sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un rojo brillante que sólo conseguía aumentar el efecto deseado por los chicos. Odiaba que le recordasen que Potter había sido su gran amor. Pero eso se acabó, se lo había prometido a sí misma: demostraría que estaba olvidado y que ella valía por cien de las que el chico usaba para distraerse. Cuando salió, las tres restantes se miraron preocupadas.

- Creo que yo también me voy… - murmuró Corinne saliendo tras su amiga después de que Lily y Ari le dijesen con la mirada que podía dejarlas a solas con ellos.

- Bueno… paz y amor, hermanos. – dijo Remus con un movimiento de manos bastante papal. Todos le miraron con una ceja levantada, así que se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para salir. - Pues como veo que aquí no pinto nada, yo también me retiro – murmuró tranquilamente saliendo por la puerta.

Justo después de que Remus saliese, Peter balbuceó algo así como "yo…carrito…chucherías" y salió del compartimento. En aquel momento James recuperó su sonrisa y levantó una ceja mirando a Lily.

- Evans… el verano te ha sentado muy bien – susurró mirando detenidamente a la pelirroja.

- Déjame en paz, Potter – escupió Lily cruzando los brazos.

- Uy, realmente me pones como una Barredora cuando te enfadas. – respondió James con una sonrisa lasciva.

- _James…_- dijo Ari pronunciando el nombre tal y como se escribía- ¿Por qué no te compras un mono y le cantas?

- Simonds, si tu vida como fulana no te satisface, cómprate otra. Pero deja a mi amigo en paz – Sirius se apoyaba en la puerta del compartimento en un gesto bastante sensual y miraba a Ari con una media sonrisa que ponía a la chica de los nervios.

- ¡Oh! Pero si el señorito Black se ha unido al club: "Hagamos honor a la amistad". ¡Que placer contar con su presencia! – se burló Ari sentándose y cruzando las piernas.

- El corte de pelo te sienta genial, Evans – murmuró James a Lily.

- Realmente ese club lo fundé yo, aunque he de decir que con mucha más clase que tú .

- Potter, persigue a una de tus admiradoras que seguro que te esperan ansiosas por los pasillos e ignórame – pidió Lily sentándose también.

- ¿Tú¡Vaya que sorpresa! El rey de Hogwarts arriesgándose por los amigos… ¿No hay algo más que le falte a tu listado de cualidades para que sea… digamos… "perfecto"? – preguntó Ari con los ojos entornados bajo una media sonrisa y descruzando las piernas de nuevo para apoyarse sobre las rodillas.

- Sabes que mi mayor admiradora eres tú, Evans. Reconoce que me amas – y James, ignorando la pelea de orgullo que se traía su amigo con la morena, se sentó al lado de Lily.

- No… no falta nada más. – respondió Sirius ensanchando la media sonrisa petulante que lograba sacar a Ari de sus casillas.

- ¿Qué haces? Aléjate de mí… dos metros. ¡No! Mejor diez. – Lily se arrastró hasta el final del sillón y pegó la espalda a la pared mirando con desagrado a James, que, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la prefecta, se arrastró tras ella.

- Tu arrogancia me asquea, Black – informó seriamente Ari levantándose para salir del compartimento.

- Venga Evans… ¡sabes que te adoro! Eres la estrella que alumbra mi camino…

- No más de lo que me asquea a mi tu suficiencia – Dijo Sirius sin apartarse de la puerta.

- Potter, me pregunto qué hiciste para que ahí arriba la tomasen de esta forma contigo…- Lily se pegaba cada vez más a la pared con esperanzas de que ésta retrocediese y la salvase del horrible monstruo moreno y tremendamente atractivo que estaba prácticamente encima suya.

- ¿Puedes apartarte? – preguntó Ari cruzándose de brazos. Sirius se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella y aunque su cercanía la desagradaba, no pensaba ser ella quien cediese. Normalmente preferiría continuar con esa conversación en espera de que al moreno se le escapase una frase que le dejase en evidencia, aunque eso no solía ocurrir. Pero aquella vez no, aquella vez no estaba dispuesta a aguantar su inalterable mirada gris después de lo que se había atrevido a insinuar el año anterior. Había accedido a no hablar de ello porque no quería entrometerse en el asunto de que Peter era un animago y, además, ella había sido la que había cometido el fallo de dar un doble sentido a su opinión acerca de los prejuicios de la sangre. Así que era un buen trato que Sirius se esforzase en no recordárselo mientras ella hacía oídos sordos a la ilegalidad del asunto de Peter.

- Quererte es mi mayor pecado y a la vez mi mayor condena… - relató dramáticamente James apartando un mechón pelirrojo de la cara de Lily.

Llevaba tras ella desde cuarto, y no porque el amor estuviese haciendo de las suyas, sino porque fue en esa fecha cuando, por una apuesta con sus amigos, comenzó a perseguirla. Después de acabada la apuesta (y perdida) se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el juego de persecución que se traía con la pelirroja. Normalmente Lily siempre sacaba su varita y lo castigaba quitando algún punto a su casa cuando él se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, por eso estaba disfrutando a lo grande ese acercamiento (que nunca había sido tan grande) sabiendo que ella no podía defenderse en el tren con sus poderes de prefecta y que nunca usaría la magia fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts para deshacerse de él.

- No, pero siento tremendamente que me envidies de tal forma que quieras incluso ocupar mi camino…- murmuró Sirius despreocupadamente mirándose las uñas.

Ese juego le resultaba realmente divertido. Simonds nunca se cansaba de discutir y sus peleas tenían unos argumentos inteligentes y jugosos a pesar de que en ocasiones llegasen a herirse. Pero eso era lo de menos, ya que lo que sentía hacia ella se acercaba bastante a un odio profundo y, si salir herido alguna vez servía para herirle a ella alguna que otra, se perjudicaría a sí mismo sin pensarlo, esperando tan sólo la recompensa de ver borrada de su cara esa sonrisa invencible.

Aquella vez tenía curiosidad por saber como acabaría la discusión. Después de la pelea del curso anterior, en la que él había sido el que había cedido marchándose de allí, tomó la decisión de no volver a perder. Pero se confundía, ya que la chica parecía no guardar demasiada paciencia. Aún no estaba preparada para afrontar otro de sus intercambios de palabras repletos de orgullo contenido.

- ¡QUÉ TE QUITES! – gritaron Lily y Ari a la vez. Los dos chicos se quedaron asustados al principio y cuando comenzaban a reunir fuerzas para contestar de forma inteligente y sutil a esa orden, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Peter algo confundido. Lily aprovechó la distracción para levantarse y escapar del "cazador Potter" y Ari se separó de Sirius usando como excusa la presencia del despistado Gryffindor.

- ¿Habéis visto el carrito de gominolas?

---------------------------

Corinne había salido poco después para buscar a Alice, pero la chica parecía haber desaparecido por arte de magia. Así que decidió ir a saludar a algún compañero de la multitud de clubes a los que asistía. Porque Corinne era tremendamente activa. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre era ocupado por tareas extraescolares y, era precisamente por eso, que aquel año la habían nombrado delegada del OE: Organización Extraescolar.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a la otra parte del tren y se chocó con un castaño que la miraba sonriendo.

- ¡Remus! No te había visto, lo siento – se disculpó ruborizada.

- No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa, que cuando ando no miro para delante. ¿Y Alice?

- Pues no lo sé, ha desaparecido. Supongo que habrá ido a buscar a Frank y estará narrándole una cantidad de barbaridades. – Corinne miraba sonriendo a Remus, que se encontraba muy cerca de ella ya que el pasillo era bastante estrecho.- Y… ¿qué tal las vacaciones? – preguntó intentando liberar la presión del ambiente.

- Bastante bien. ¿Y tú? Se te ve muy morena ¿Dónde has estado?- Corinne por poco salta de felicidad. ¡Se había fijado en ella!

- Estuve un mes en España, en casa de mis tíos.

- Yo también estuve una vez en…- pero de pronto dejó de hablar y miró por encima de Corinne.

Una sonrisa (como la que ella había puesto al verlo a él) apareció en la cara del merodeador y ella se volvió asustada. Una chica de pelo largo, rubio oscuro y bastante guapa se reía mientras hablaba con otra morena. Corinne conocía a la morena porque era su compañera en el taller de astronomía, pero a la rubia sólo la conocía de verla en los partidos de Quidditch, donde, si no recordaba mal, ocupaba el puesto de Cazadora de Ravenclaw.

Sintió un nudo formándose en su estómago y comenzó a encontrarse mal. Volvió a mirar a Remus y entonces él, en un murmullo, se despidió y fue a hablar con las chicas. A los pocos segundos la morena se retiró y dejó hablando a Remus con la rubia, que le sonreía cálidamente.

Corinne agachó la cabeza y pasó al lado de la pareja, que charlaba de forma animada. Después fue derecha al carro de las chucherias. Necesitaba una gran cantidad de dulce para calmar el amargor que acababa de instalarse en su boca.

--------------------------

La puerta del compartimento se abrió. Alice entró enfurruñada y se sentó frente a Frank.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el chico sentándose a su lado.

- Potter – murmuró ella.

- ¿Otra vez? Por tus cartas pensé que ya estaba olvidado gracias al argentinito ese… ¿cómo se llamaba? – preguntó con voz de fastidio. Pero Alice no se dio cuenta del tono empleado por su gran amigo.

- ¡Pues claro que está olvidado! – exclamó girándose para mirarle a la cara – pero él y Black no hacen más que recordarme ese gran error de mi infancia…

- Alice…tampoco fue hace tanto, eso pasó el año pasado. – Alice frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.- Bueno, vale.- cedió - Pues no les hagas caso, sabes que lo hacen para fastidiarte. Así que pasa de ellos – le aconsejó sonriendo y colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Cualquiera que viese esa escena pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados que pasaban un rato de intimidad juntos. Y aunque a Frank eso no le hubiese importado, para Alice su amistad era sagrada y confiaba en él como podía confiar en sus amigas así que no daba importancia a los gestos cariñosos que el chico tenía con ella.

- ¿Tu crees? Es que me hartan con su arrogancia… ¿cómo puedes aguantarlos?

- Después de cinco años durmiendo en la misma habitación que ellos te aseguro que aprendes a subsistir…-los dos se rieron y entonces entró una chica de pelo negro que se quedó mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ah…esta es Rachel. Rachel esta es Alice – presentó Frank con poco entusiasmo.

- Vaya, la famosa Alice. Por fin nos conocemos… - la chica se adelantó hacia Alice con su cara de pocos amigos y la castaña se levantó sonriendo y le tendió una mano.

- Me alegro de conocerte.

Después de varios minutos hablando, Alice intuyó cual era el motivo de que Rachel tuviese esa cara tan rancia. ¡Tenía celos de ella! Así que para calmar el ambiente decidió hacer algo que dejase claro que estaba encantada con la relación de su amigo, a pesar de que su novia no le caía nada bien…

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? – preguntó rompiendo un incómodo silencio, algo que por cierto, Alice odiaba. Rachel sonrió complacida con la pregunta

- Pues vamos a hacer…

- Nada, aún no es nada serio – Rachel y Alice se volvieron alarmadas por la interrupción de Frank. La primera le miraba dolida y la segunda sorprendida por la poca delicadez de su amigo y la forma en que sus planes para llevarse bien con la "novia" del mismo se habían echado a perder.

- ¿CÓMO? – gritó Rachel levantándose de un salto

- Frank no ha querido decir eso ¿verdad? – preguntó Alice mirándolo intensamente y esperando que el chico arreglase el problema con una buena excusa.

- Claro que sí. Nosotros nos conocemos desde hace dos meses y aún no sé lo suficiente de ti como para decidirme a comenzar algo serio. Pensaba que lo sabías, Rachel – la mandíbula inferior de Alice calló al vacío por la sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo Frank era tan insensible?

- ¿Qué lo sabía? Sí, sabía perfectamente que esta de aquí no es sólo tu "mejor amiga".- dijo señalando a Alice con un cabeceo.- Si te digo la verdad… creo que es una pena que te pierdas así por una chica que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que eres un hombre. – y después de soltar tal puñalada, se dio la vuelta y salió con rapidez del compartimento.

Alice se volvió para mirar a Frank aún con la boca abierta. El comentario de la chica le había desorientado, pero aún recordaba que su amigo acababa de dejar claro, de forma bastante cruel, que a él no le interesaba Rachel. Frank tenía el ceño fruncido, pero cuando vio la cara de su amiga una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice miró a la puerta y luego a él. Repitió este proceso tres veces aún con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó al fin.

- Acabar con lo que debería haber acabado hace bastante…- dijo él sin darle importancia y arrellanándose en el sillón.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así? – gritó Alice poniéndose de pie. Frank se incorporó asustado. – Pensaba que eras distinto… pero eres igual que tus compañeros de habitación. Todo lo malo se pega. – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y saliendo del compartimento. Frank se quedó sentado con los ojos como platos y bastante confundido. En el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que su amiga se alegrase por saber que él era de nuevo sólo para ella, que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que con esto no hacéis nada porque no ha pasado nada especial, pero dejarme asentar las bases. Paciencia, por Dios. **

**Primero, para todos los argentinos que lean o puedan leer esto: LO SIENTO. Mi intención no es para nada desacreditar su forma de hablar, al revés, me encanta el acento argentino y sé que quizás he metido bastante la pata en algunas de las frases de Alice, pero no iba con mala intención n.n**

**Bueno, espero que se empiecen a intuír las relaciones que hay entre cada personaje, que no son para nada sencillas. Es el primer fic que hago en el que hay más de dos personajes y reconozco que es muy, MUY dificil narrar una historia teniendo que ponerte en la mente de tantos personajes..**

**Nada más que decir aparte de que, aunque con respecto a la publicación del prólogo sólo ha pasado una semana y dije que tardaría más en publicar, pues bueno, eso sólo es porque he encontrado un ratillo, pero no os mal acostumbreis :P Quiero hacer bien las cosas y para eso necesito tiempo.**

**Y por último: Espero vuestros reviews!!! Me encanta que me critiquen (tanto para bien como para mal, mientras que no se ofenda) y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**

**Los reviews del prólogo están contestados en un review dirigido a mí misma. Así que si os metéis en los reviews de este fic lo veréis.**

**Muchos bss**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	3. La amistad entre el hombre y la mujer

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a una gran lectora que siempre consigue sacarme los colores y que siempre lee todo lo que escribo: Musa 555_

**

* * *

**

**2. La amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existe**

Aquel día el vagón de las cuatro chicas había estado irreconocible. Después de que James y Sirius se dejasen convencer por Peter para ir a buscar el carro de las chucherias, Ariadna se sentó y se pasó todo el viaje mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras, de vez en cuando, murmuraba alguna frase sin sentido. Lily se puso a leer un libro titulado_ "Amor ido o no llegado"_ y no pronunció palabra el resto del trayecto. Alice decidió ir a hablar con gente conocida para no pensar en lo que su amigo había dicho. Y Corinne no apareció en todo el viaje hasta que no faltaron unos minutos para llegar.

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada a Hogwarts y Alice aún no había vuelto a hablar con Frank. No podía olvidar la actitud del chico y la forma como había tratado a Rachel. A ella no le caía muy bien la chica pero siempre pensó que su amigo era más tierno y dulce y tenía un poco más de tacto que el imbécil de Potter, por eso en el tren la decepcionó. Y había algo más… algo que Rachel había dicho antes de irse. ¿Cómo podía esa chica pensar que Frank sentía algo por ella? Eran como hermanos… Así que para evitar pensar en todo eso iba de un lado para otro hablando con la gente o haciendo cualquier cosa que significase no pensar.

- ¡Qué te estés quieta ya, hombre! – Corinne cogió de los hombros a Alice y la sentó en su cama.

Alice miró a la morena con rencor y luego cambió su cara por otra de preocupación. Para sorpresa de sus amigas se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Las otras tres chicas se miraron entre sí con preocupación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – la preguntó Corinne.

- Nada… - murmuró. Realmente eso es lo que se imaginaron sus amigas que dijo, puesto que en realidad lo único que oyeron fue un sonido inteligible que se parecía más al gemido de una foca, producido por tener la cara aún entre el almohadón.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – preguntó Lily, que estaba probándose unos pendientes de Ariadna. - ¿Tú aún no te has dado cuenta de que te conocemos desde hace seis años?

- No… - volvió a murmurar Alice.

- Oish… - Ariadna se levantó y se puso con los brazos en garra ante la cama de Alice - ¿Nos vas a decir qué narices te pasa, o no?

- No.

- Vale. – dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros. Después se dio la vuelta para ir al baño.

Sabía que Alice odiaba eso. Era como decir _"Yo ya he cumplido preguntándote qué narices te pasa a pesar de que me importa un comino"_ Y efectivamente la castaña se incorporó con el ceño fruncido y se puso de morros.

- ¡Jo, Ari! Eres una cerda. Anda que insistes…- Lily y Corinne se empezaron a reír.

- Alice… si supieses lo predecible que eres… - contestó Ari sonriendo y acercándose a la cama de su amiga. Alice puso cara de miedo y, de repente, Ari se tiró riéndose sobre ella como si de una piscina olímpica se tratase. Lily y Corinne se unieron a ellas y pronto la cama de Alice no se veía bajo las cuatro amigas, que se reían haciéndose cosquillas.

- ¡Vale, joer¡Que mi cama no es de hierro y la vais a romper con vuestros culos gordos!

- ¿Culos gordos? – preguntó Corinne levantando una ceja. Aunque el gesto pasó desapercibido bajo su mata de pelo rizado. – ¡Te vas a enterar tú!

Y así comenzaron de nuevo a hacerse cosquillas y las risas inundaron la habitación. Pasados unos momentos llamaron a la puerta. Gracias al gran escándalo de Lily y Ari, que no soportaban las cosquillas en la tripa, los insignificantes golpecitos a la madera pasaron desapercibidos y entonces la profesora McGonagall entró. A pesar de que era una mujer en la cumbre de la vida sus labios ya mostraban finas arrugas. Eso era porque cada vez que se producía un comportamiento degradante de algún alumno, los apretaba hasta convertirlos en una línea insignificante, fuente de numerosas irregularidades en su piel.

Las cuatro se levantaron con rapidez y adoptaron una apariencia de ángeles recién caídos del cielo. Si no fuese porque tenían el pelo enmarañado y la ropa descolocada, además de que estaban coloradas y aguantaban la risa a duras penas, la profesora las habría creído y habrían salido airosas. Pero como no fue así, después de media hora de regañina en la que la mujer les explicaba que no estaban solas en la torre y que había gente que pretendía estudiar (cosa dudosa en el primer fin de semana del año cuando ni siquiera la mismísima Lily Evans se dedicaba a ello), la puerta se cerró y las cuatro quedaron de nuevo solas. Esta vez Corinne y Alice estaban tumbadas en la cama con los ojos medio cerrados a causa del aburrimiento; Lily estaba con el ceño fruncido y sentada, con un nivel de rectitud alarmante, en su baúl; y Ariadna estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, haciendo caso omiso al interior de la habitación y con una mirada soñadora hacia el campo de Quidditch.

- Que mala suerte que nos haya escuchado... es la primera vez que sube a la habitación – murmuró Lily.

- Seguro que estaba dando una charla a los de primero y nos escuchó... – comentó Corinne.

- Bueno qué ¿nos vas a decir ya qué te pasa? – las sobresaltó Ari dando un salto para bajar del alfeizar.

- Eso, que te piensas que se nos había olvidado. – dijo Corinne olvidando a la profesora en medio de un bostezo, restregándose los ojos e incorporándose, por lo que Alice tuvo que hacerlo también.

- Pues sí, lo pensaba…- afirmó Alice.

- Pues venga, suéltalo de una vez.

- Es que Frank me ha decepcionado… - dijo Alice por fin. Corinne y Ari se miraron. Lily seguía en su estado de trance, seguramente castigándose por haber molestado a la profesora.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ari. Aunque en realidad usó un tono bastante indiferente, como si ya supiese de qué se trataba.

- Es que… es… ¡un animal! – soltó Alice levantándose de golpe. Lily se asustó y miró a su amiga indignada.

- ¡Baja la voz o McGonagall volverá! – susurró alarmada.

- Lily… ¡cállate! – dijeron Ari y Corinne al unísono. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

- ¿Y por qué es un animal? – preguntó Corinne mirando a su amiga caminar de nuevo de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Porque el muy cerdo le dijo… ¿sabéis quien es Rachel? – sus amigas asintieron, incluida Lily, que al dar por perdida su misión de llevar a sus amigas por el buen camino de la armonía, se había unido a la conversación. – Pues él estaba con ella… no sé si estaban saliendo pero algo tenían. Bueno, la chica es un poquito estúpida – las otras tres volvieron a asentir – ¡pero al fin y al cabo estaban juntos! Y él, delante de mí¡la dejó! – concluyó alteradísima. Sus amigas esperaban que ella continuase, pero como no lo hizo se miraron entre sí.

- Y… ¿Qué? – preguntó Ari al fin.

- ¿Cómo que "y qué"? – repitió Alice alterándose aún más - ¡Pues que eso no se hace! Si quieres dejar a tu novia, ligue, rollo…lo que sea¡la dejas en privado!

- Ah… - dijeron las otras decepcionadas comprendiendo al fin la indignación de su amiga. En un principio creían que iba a confesar que tenía celos de la tal Rachel, por eso cuando dijo que la había dejado delante de ella no comprendían el motivo de tanta furia.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, seguramente Frank no sabía como hacerlo y tu presencia allí le inspiró. – comentó Corinne mientras abría _Corazón de bruja_ y se ponía a leer el horóscopo.

- Claro. Tampoco es para que te pongas así… - corroboró Lily.

- No – dijo de pronto Ari – lo que le preocupa a Alice es que Frank sea igual de estúpido que Potter¿no es cierto? – concluyó con una sonrisa bastante maternal.

- Ari… ¿cuánto te debo por ser mi conciencia? – añadió Alice. Ari bufó – En serio ¿y si Frank fuera como Black o Potter? Os lo juro. ¡No tuvo nada de tacto! La dejó como si yo pido un café.

- Entonces esa relación no sería muy seria – dijo Lily – Alice, conoces a Frank desde que usaba chupete. Deja tu paranoia ya. Creo que él debe de estar muy arrepentido para haberte soportado una semana entera con esos desplantes tuyos porque, maja, no veas como te las gastas.

- Y tanto- dijo Corinne con una sonrisa - Si a mí, en mitad de la clase de pociones, me hubieses ignorado de una forma tan descarada, te habría puesto el pelo de color verde irreversible.

- Y encima con todos los Slytherin mirando porque había sido el profesor el que le había mandado que te lo pidiese – añadió Ari entre carcajadas. – La verdad es que hacia mucho que no me reía tanto.

- ¡Buah! – dijo Alice haciendo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia al hecho que sus amigas le recordaban – Seguro que él no le dio la mínima importancia y anda por ahí más feliz que una lombriz.

-----------------------

- Padfoot ¡ESTÁTE QUIETO YA! – gritó James sujetando a su amigo por los hombros.

Sirius iba de un lado a otro, bien para echarse colonia o bien para mirarse por décimo sexta vez en el espejo. James no hacía más que chocarse con su amigo al intentar entrar en el baño como un zombi medio dormido al que, como es natural, un domingo por la mañana no le sienta nada bien después de una noche de fiesta.

- Oye, callaos que a algunos eso de los gritos nada más despertarnos no nos llama la atención. – ironizó Remus levantando la almohada que le tapaba la cabeza.

- Es que vosotros no sabéis con quien he quedado ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius ensayando su sonrisa más seductora delante del espejo.

- ¿Quién más queda en la lista? – preguntó Frank a Remus. El rubio estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo.

- Pues podemos decir que todo primero por lo menos. – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Se me olvida alguna de más edad, James?

- Uhmmm… pues claro: Lily. Además, es imposible que este tenga más número de conquistas que yo y a mí aún me quedan algunas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf. – respondió como si fuese lo más evidente.

- Prongs, Evans es sólo tuya, no temas por ella. – dijo Sirius colocándose el cabello – ¿Pero a que no adivináis con quién he quedado esta vez?

- ¿_Myrtle_? – dijo James, a lo que Sirius respondió tirándole un cojín.

- Venga, Padfoot, no te hagas de rogar – pidió James entre risas mientras sacaba de su baúl una snitch que tenía desde quinto.

- Con Carrie Edmont – dijo el pelinegro orgulloso.

- ¡La de…!- James hizo un movimiento con las manos alrededor del pecho que imponía la voluptuosidad en esa zona de la anatomía humana mientras la dorada snitch comenzaba a remontar el vuelo con velocidad.

- Esa misma – asintió orgulloso. James comenzó a reírse y a darle palmadas en la espalda mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza dando un suspiro y levantándose hacia el baño. Frank seguía en su postura mirando al techo e ignorando la alegría de sus amigos.

Después de un rato en el que Sirius detalló los pasos de su plan de conquista, Remus salió del baño y Peter se despertó gruñendo; James miró a Frank y se preguntó que le pasaba a su amigo para estar tan mohíno.

- ¡Ey, Frank¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eh? No… nada – Después de eso el rubio suspiró. Los cuatro compañeros de habitación se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

- Si, y yo soy feo – dijo Sirius. Los demás le miraron con la ceja levantada, menos James, que se rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Frank ¿tiene que ver con Alice? – preguntó Remus dejando a un lado el libro de hombres lobo que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Y porqué iba a tener que ver con ella? – preguntó Peter. Sirius y James se volvieron hacia Remus esperando una respuesta del castaño.

- ¿Es que vosotros no habéis visto como le ha tratado en las clases?

- ¡Es verdad! Es una cerda esa chica. No sé como la aguantas – dijo Sirius.

- Sirius, no te metas con ella – le avisó Frank seriamente. El pelinegro levantó las manos en señal de disculpa y se encogió de hombros.

- Frank… amigo, esa tal Charsing no te hace bien. ¡Mírate! Pareces una tortilla hay todo tirado – comentó James sentándose al lado del rubio y cogiendo con increíble habilidad la snitch, que en esos momentos sobrevolaba la cabeza del rubio. Peter pronunció un murmullo de admiración mientras miraba a James con alabanza. Aunque el moreno llevaba casi dos años demostrando su habilidad con la pequeña pelota, Peter no se cansaba de mostrar pleitesía ante su amigo.

- No es su culpa… soy yo, que soy un bruto. – continuó Frank.

- ¿Por qué? – Remus se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, ya que únicamente tenía la toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura.

- Porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa… - comenzó Frank sentándose –…que dejar a Rachel delante de Alice y encima de forma… poco galán. – James levantó una ceja, al igual que Sirius que además frunció el ceño con incomprensión. Peter paró un momento de comer ranas de chocolate, pero al instante continuó con su banquete. Remus fue el único que mostró un poco de comprensión y, con un suspiro, dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

- Entonces deberías hablar con ella – dijo el prefecto.

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Sirius – Si él no ha hecho nada malo. Peor sería si siguiese con la Rebeca esa…

- Rachel – lo corrigió Frank.

- Pues eso, Rachel; sin sentir nada por ella ¿no? Según todas las chicas "hay que estar enamorado para compartir la vida en pareja" – dijo con voz aguda y parpadeando numerosas veces. James reía por lo bajo junto a Peter, al contrario que Remus, el cual suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Está claro que si no sentías nada por ella y querías dejarla era lo que tenías que hacer. Pero metiste la pata hasta el fondo dejándola delante de Alice. Tienes que hablar con ella ya.

----------------------------

Después de que Alice se decidiese a no volver a ignorar a Frank obligada por sus tres amigas, las cuatro bajaron a desayunar.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor ocuparon los sitios que quedaban libres al final de la larga mesa, sin darse cuanta de que aún faltaban cinco chicos por desayunar.

- Og… ya decía yo que hoy estábamos comiendo muy a gusto. – murmuró Ari al ver a Sirius, Remus, James, Peter y Frank atravesar las grandes puertas.

- Ignorémosles – planteó Corinne con la boca llena de tarta de melaza.

- ¡Vale!

- Tú no – dijo Lily mirando a Alice. La chica puso los morros en funcionamiento y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues a mi me resulta un poco difícil no mirar a Pettegrew raro – comentó Alice.

- A ti y a todas. En el tren por poco nos lo comemos – afirmó Corinne mirando por el rabillo del ojo al aludido.

- Quizás deberíamos comentárselo a McGo...

- No - Lily miró a Ari extrañada por su interrupción- quedamos en que no diríamos nada. Eso no puede salir de aquí. Ellos sabrán lo que hacen, pero nosotras no somos chivatas.

Y después de ese ataque efusivo de mangoneo, Ari sonrió con falsedad y se dispuso a molestar a Sirius.

------------------------

- ¡No¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – preguntó Sirius mirando a la mesa con aprensión, donde Ari lo miraba divertida y lo saludaba con la mano en señal de reto.

- ¿Qué te traes con Simonds? – preguntó Peter confundido.

- ¡Nada!

- Tranquilo Frank – dijo Remus dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro al ver como Alice había apartado la vista de su amigo y miraba al techo con un mal disimulado nerviosismo – Seguro que te va a escuchar.

- Fijaos en ella… - decía James con una media sonrisa juguetona en la cara. Sirius ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido – Vamos a reírnos un rato, Padfoot.

Los cinco llegaron y se sentaron, sin ningún preámbulo, al lado de las cuatro chicas. Éstas, quitando Ari que veía la ocasión como un reto personal, se revolvieron inquietas en sus asientos.

- Buenos días – dijo Frank, que había quedado sentado al lado de Alice. La chica suspiró y murmuró algo así como "_¿Buenos…?"_

- ¡Hola! – saludó Remus echándose cereales en el tazón de leche.

- Hola Remus – saludaron Lily y Alice. Corinne lo miró, llenó el tenedor de gachas sin apartar la vista de los ojos castaños del chico y se lo metió en la boca después de dar un suspiró. Remus frunció el ceño, y Ari, que se percató del detalle mal disimulado de su amiga, intervino.

- Lupin, me tienes que dar la receta de esa poción energética que te tomas por las mañanas. No me explico como puedes tener tan buen humor. – Ariadna esperaba centrar al castaño en otra cosa que no fuese el sorpresivo ataque de ansia de su amiga y lo consiguió, ya que él la miró aún con el ceño fruncido.

- Y tú me tienes que explicar como es posible que cada día tengas un saludo nuevo sin repetir.

- Simple originalidad… - comentó con una sonrisa. Lo había logrado, el descuido de su amiga había pasado al olvido. Ahora sólo tenía que apuntarlo mentalmente para luego hablarlo con ella, ya que el disimulo no era algo conocido por sus queridas compañeras de habitación.

- ¿Originalidad? – Sirius bufó con burla – Yo me preocuparía si no supiese decir simplemente _"Hola"_ – Ari sonrió.

- Hola a ti también. – Contestó con indiferencia aprovechando la última palabra de la frase del chico - No hay necesidad de ponerse así por celos. – comentó untando mermelada a su tostada recién hecha.

- Simonds, deberías mirarte la arrogancia. Creo que empieza a asomarte por los poros de la piel.

- Bueno, basta ya – pidió Lily con un suspiro – Sois peores que los de primero.

- Los de primero tienen la suerte de estar fuera del "radar Black" – comentó Ari dedicándole una sensual sonrisa a su enemigo.

- Evans tiene razón, Simonds, deberíais dejar de pelearos continuamente. – le apoyó James alcanzándole a Lily la jarra de café. La pelirroja suspiró con paciencia e ignoró al pelinegro, que sólo pudo sonreír.

- Potter, déjame decirte que el lado razonable no te pega – añadió Corinne entre risas al ver como la pelirroja torcía la boca de furia.

- ¡Oh! Seguro que la prefecta no opina lo mismo… - contestó mirando con su media sonrisa seductora a Lily, que cortaba el pan de mala manera.

- ¿Sabéis quienes son los Premios Anuales de este año?- preguntó la pelirroja ignorando la mirada de James.

- No, tienen que ser de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf, porque si fuesen de Slytherin ya lo sabríamos – contestó Remus.

- Pues yo creo que deberías ser tú uno de ellos, Evans – opinó James echándole chocolate a Lily. La prefecta arrugó la nariz y tiró sin querer el té de Alice con el codo.

- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí, Lily? – preguntó burlonamente Sirius al ver el accidente provocado por la pelirroja al escuchar el comentario de James. El Golpeador se encontraba sentado al lado de James y Corinne.

- No, gracias Black ¿o acaso quieres sentarte tú aquí? – preguntó la chica devolviéndole el golpe, ya que ella estaba sentada junto a Ari y Alice. Ari levantó una ceja y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa muy falsa que iba de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Sabes Lily? Me encanta ver como me quieren mis amigas.- Ari se levantó con la taza de té en la mano – Pues nada, ya que jugamos a los cambios de sitio… Potter¿no querrás por casualidad estar más cerca de la dulce mermelada de fresa? – preguntó mirando a Lily. La pelirroja se atragantó con la rebanada de pan y miró a su amiga con odio.

- Simonds... ¿vas a cambiarle el sitio a James porque te has dado cuenta de que te mueres por estar a mi lado? – preguntó Sirius con una voz acaramelada.

- Oh, no, mi modesto Black. Tengo cosas que hacer, a parte de convertir mi vida en un desayuno eterno. – Y después de decir esto, la morena se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta del comedor dejando a sus amigas mirando a Sirius con diversión, menos Lily que se decía mentalmente que la mataría cuando la pillase. Los chicos también sonreían burlones, escepto Sirius, que apretaba su tenedor con furia, y James, que se ocupaba en esos momentos de sentarse en el hueco dejado por Ari.

- ¿Pero que crees que estás haciendo? – Lily empujaba a Alice para ganar espacio y alejarse así de James, sin darse cuenta que de esta forma obligaba a Alice a pegarse más a Frank, lo cual no era lo más agradable en aquellas circunstancias.

- Lily… - murmuró Alice rechinando los dientes – Como no te estés quieta te juro que…

- Me voy – Corinne se levantó limpiándose la boca con una servilleta – Chicas… - miró a sus amigas encarando una ceja – que os vaya bien.

- No, Corinne, espera, que yo me voy contigo – dijo Alice levantándose también. Después de que Lily la empujase de nuevo inconscientemente, la castaña resopló y le devolvió el empujón. Decidida, pasó una pierna por encima del banco para salir, pero una mano la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

- Alice, tengo que hablar contigo – Frank la miraba suplicante, con la voz inundada de una tremenda esperanza que ablandó a la chica.

- Em…- Corinne, después de una secuencia de movimientos inconclusos, asintió efusivamente a su amiga para que aceptase. – Si, claro.

Frank sonrió y se levantó. A los pocos segundos ambos andaban tímidamente entre las mesas de las casas en dirección a la salida. Corinne volteó los ojos y, al regresarlos a su postura habitual, se encontró con la mirada miel de Remus, que también sonreía por su amigo. Apartó la vista con rapidez y molestia y se dio la vuelta para irse.

- Bueno pues entonces me voy – murmuró a Lily mientras se alejaba. La pelirroja la ignoraba, ya que se encontraba muy ocupada recogiendo el periódico para salir de allí cuando antes. Eso sí, no sin que antes James la susurrase alguna babosada que ponía a la prefecta de los nervios.

Una vez que Corinne se había alejado en dirección a la mesa de Hufflepuf y charlaba animadamente con un grupo de chicas, Remus se volvió hacia Sirius.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasará?

- No lo sé, pero desde luego ese no es el comportamiento de un Gryffindor normal. – contestó con la mirada fija en la mesa de Slytherin, donde un chico lanzaba besos a Ari. Esta, apoyada de frente a él en la mesa de Ravenclaw, le sonreía coqueta.- Voy a pedirle a Dumbledore que repita la prueba de selección a esa imbécil porque…

- Sirius, no hablaba de Simonds – contestó el prefecto divertido.

- ¿Eh? Pues claro… ni yo. Como si fuese el único tema de conversación del mundo – respondió molesto y chistando una y otra vez como para convencerse a si mismo. De repente paró de hacer ruidos innecesarios ante la mirada de su amigo, que aún sonreía, y suspiró - ¡Es que es insoportable! Mírala, su pelo, su ropa, su… su… ¿desde cuándo se lleva el verde? No sé que la verán porque a mi me da asco. – Terminó metiéndose un tenedor cargado de beicon en la boca – _Pof ciefto_, - continuó aún con el poco grasiento alimento a medio digerir - ¿Tú de quién hablabas?

- ¿Yo? De nadie… - contestó negando con la cabeza.

Él conocía a Corinne. Había participado junto a ella en varios talleres y sabía de la actitud positiva y agradable de la chica. Y también había sido testigo de su genio y era consciente de que lo mejor era no enfadarla. Pero ¿qué había hecho él? Desde su entrada en Hogwarts no era la misma. No le saludaba, ni le hablaba, ni siquiera le miraba. Era ignorado completamente por ella. No es que la necesitase pero no soportaba ver como alguien lo trataba mal sin ningún motivo aparente.

- ¡Po…tter! – gritó Lily dando a James con _El Profeta Vespertino. _El pelinegro comenzó a reírse y ella se dio la vuelta orgullosa y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

James observaba divertido como la pelirroja se tropezaba con una capa que había en el suelo, seguramente de uno de los alumnos que estaba desayunando. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, que la ponía nerviosa.

Suspiró y se atusó el descolocado cabello.

- No puede vivir sin mí… - dijo dramáticamente. Después se comió un huevo frito de una sola vez. Justo después de tener que beber precipitadamente su zumo de calabaza a causa de la tos que le había producido tomar el huevo de forma tan brusca, se levantó y, con un gesto travieso, puso alerta a sus amigos de lo que iba a hacer.

------------------------------

Desde el lado opuesto del salón, un alumno de séptimo de la casa Slytherin también observaba con recelo la marcha de la pelirroja, y por detrás de esta y sin que se diese cuenta, al petulante pelinegro que la seguía de cerca.

Él odiaba a los Gryffindor, a todos sin ninguna excepción, pero por encima de cualquiera odiaba a los cuatro chicos más populares de la escuela: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew. Y si tenía que elegir a uno de ellos para señalarlo como el más insoportable, ese era Potter. Bien podía ser porque le había humillado un centenar de veces y tenía todo lo que él no poseía: era excelente en todas las asignaturas sin hacer esfuerzo, sobresalía en todo lo que se inmiscuía, era conocido por todos gracias a su gran habilidad en el Quidditch, tenía lo esencial para ser un mago reconocido por la sociedad mágica, y, sobre todo, porque era capaz de enfrentarse a ella. Sí, Lily Evans era el mayor suplicio para el Slytherin. Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos y los únicos defectos que tenía eran que era una vulgar sangre sucia y que pertenecía a Gryffindor, porque como Gryffindor que era, la odiaba y así se lo había hecho saber en innumerables ocasiones, pero a la vez había algo que le impedía apartar la vista de la pelirroja, algo que le ponía aún más nervioso que la arrogancia de Black o la pretensión y éxito de Potter.

Observó como, en esa ocasión, el Gryffindor se acercaba a ella por detrás con un inusitado sigilo mientras sus amigos vigilaban todos los movimientos del pelinegro deleitándose con su atrevimiento.

El Slytherin, rojo de furia porque, según él, el estúpido de Potter no sabía ya como llamar la atención, se levantó de la mesa y sin despedirse de ningún compañero de su casa, como era usual entre ellos, se dirigió con decisión a la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde la pelirroja estaba apunto de llegar. Se imaginó estropeando la estúpida escena que el Gryffindor tendría preparada para ponerla de los nervios y aceleró el paso con intención de hacerlo así. Unos años antes no se le habría pasado por la cabeza si quiera acercarse a ellos, pero después de la humillación que sufrió en quinto al quedar colgando boca a bajo frente a todos los alumnos a manos de James y que fuese rescatado por Lily, decidió que aquello no volvería a repetirse, y había empleado mucho tiempo en juntarse con los estúpidos de su casa y rendirles pleitesía sólo para aprender de sus sucias tácticas defensivas. No sería valiente jamás, pero su inteligencia se había visto perfilada con la frialdad de su casa. Y ahora, en ese momento, veía la posibilidad de hacer cara a su rival.

Cuando Lily llegó ante la enorme puerta, los dos magos se dirigían hacia ella por ambos lados, sin embargo, ella estaba tan concentrada en no tropezar nuevamente, que no se dio cuenta.

James tampoco parecía al tanto del comportamiento del Slytherin, y sin embargo este era consciente de la situación de su contrincante. Aunque no le sirvió de nada. James alcanzó al fin a la pelirroja y, agarrándola del brazo, la giró y la colocó frente a él, que ocultó la travesura de sus acciones tras una mirada de rencor y tristeza tan bien aparentadas, que la prefecta por poco no le pidió perdón por algo que ni siquiera conocía.

- Por favor, no me uses como a un juguete¡no después de esta maravillosa noche! – rogó James gritando ante todo el colegio mientras le cogía las manos a Lily. Sus gestos y su voz eran tan convincentes, que ella misma enmudeció. Podría haber pensado lo maravilloso que se veía sin esa ola de petulancia que solía envolverlo sino fuese por lo que acababa de decir.

La mandíbula de Lily se desencajó, dejando ver al moreno su campanilla al completo. Eso, lo único que hizo fue lograr sonsacarle una media sonrisa casi imperceptible repleta de tal seguridad, que hizo a Lily caer en la cuenta de que ante el resto del colegio ella tenía las de perder. ¡Se había atrevido a insinuar que habían pasado la noche juntos y que ahora ella le iba a dejar como si fuese una cualquiera capaz de aprovecharse de la gente! tal y como él hacía...

- Por favor – repitió James aprovechando el estupor de la pelirroja – sólo quiero que sepas que... te amo – acarició esa gran mentira con unas silabas cargadas de tanta ternura que todo el alumnado al completo coreó un "oh...", quitando a tres chicos de Gryffindor que ocultaban sus risas como podían.

Lily se puso colorada por la vergüenza, azul por el mareo y morada por la furia. Al final su rostro había adquirido un tono verdoso a consecuencia de todas esas sensaciones. James, consciente de ello y aprovechando la circunstancia de nuevo, se acercó a la chica y la agarró para evitar que se cayese allí en medio de la vergüenza. Entonces una nueva idea se le pasó por la cabeza y, retando a su propia integridad física, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Lily, al principio demasiado confundida para reaccionar y después con un evidente enfado que pintaba la furia en su cara como si del mejor pintor se tratase, se separó de él con un empujón y levantó la varita.

- ¡Eres un…! – James la miraba con una media sonrisa petulante que provocó aún más al enfado de la prefecta - ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! – Toda la mesa de los leones saltó en exclamaciones.

James se encogió de hombros, y en una última muestra de valor, sacó unos divertidos pucheros y murmuró "_que mala…."_. Entonces se giró hacia su mesa con semblante entristecido para seguir con su papel de desgraciado y sus amigos le recibieron con golpes en la espalda de supuesto ánimo (aunque en realidad eran de felicitación por su gran hazaña). Lily, nerviosa y más enfurecida por quedar como una desalmada y encima haber tenido que restar puntos a su propia casa, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero se topó con un chico de nariz ganchuda y gesto de burla que la miraba cruzado de brazos.

- Vaya, Evans, felicitaciones. – dijo el Slytherin sin abandonar su curiosa burla, que en realidad no era más que una fachada que ocultaba el odio hacia James de la mejor forma posible – No sabía que tú y Potter compartíais cama, aunque en realidad no me sorprende: una sangre sucia y un imbécil, tal para cual.

Lily tragó saliva intentado retener su furia.

- Yo no estoy con Potter – murmuró entre dientes – Snape, ahora no estoy para estupideces, déjame pasar. – pidió con paciencia, petición que por poco no sonsaca una sonrisa al Slytherin.

- No hace falta que lo digas, no me gustaría compartir con una sangre sucia más de lo necesario. – se repuso. Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió por las enormes puertas, orgulloso de su fuerza ante ella.

Lily apretó los puños y salió también derecha hacia su habitación. Sabía que Snape era tan estúpido o más que James, pero había algo, un sentimiento de compasión, que le provocaba a no tratarle tan mal como lo hacía con el Gryffindor. A su espalda, James la seguía con la mirada después de haberse dado cuenta de su encontronazo con Snape. Le gustaba hacerla de rabiar, pero él era el único que podía hacerlo.

…………………

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos comparados con los terrenos. El verano aún hacía presencia en el castillo y los alumnos aprovechaban el buen tiempo para pasar el primer fin de semana sin responsabilidades en la orilla del lago o bajo alguna sombra.

Alice contemplaba la larga extensión del lago desde la orilla, esperando a que Frank terminase de hablar con un profesor que habían encontrado en el camino. No sabia con exactitud qué tenía que decirle. Era cierto que le había molestado que dejase así a la chica, porque aunque fuese una estúpida, no tenía derecho a tratarla como a un desecho. Pero¿era ese motivo necesario para enfadarse con él? No estaba segura de que esa fuese la verdadera razón de su enfado. Había algo que seguía rondando por su cabeza desde la conversación en el tren. Algo que Rachel había dicho y que para ella no tenía el menor sentido. Ellos dos siempre habían sido amigos, desde pequeños, y el sólo pensar que él pudiese sentir por ella algo más que amistad le hacía sentirse tremendamente mal. No podía corresponderle. Le quería muchísimo, pero no de esa forma.

Algo rozó su cara con calidez haciendo que se volviese alarmada. El chico rubio la miraba sonriendo con timidez y arrepentimiento mientras le tendía la flor blanca con la que acababa de acariciarle la cara. Estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño de parte del Gryffindor, pero esta vez para ella significó otra cosa y se removió inquieta en el sitio.

- Hoy hace más calor que el día que llegamos – comentó Frank sentándose a su lado.

- Sí...

- Lo siento – dijo el joven mago mirando al suelo después de un par de minutos de incómodo silencio – Sé que fui insensible y un poco cerdo, pero es que me ponía nervioso su actitud contigo...

Alice se puso tensa al escuchar el motivo. ¿Lo había hecho por ella?

- Frank...

- Me molestó mucho que te tratase con esa arrogancia – continuó interrumpiéndola - Eres mi mejor amiga, y te aprecio mucho.

Alice sonrió al escuchar la última frase. Suspiró volviendo la vista al lago. La palabra "amiga" había sido como un bote salva-vidas para ella en aquel momento. Sintió como el nudo que tenía en el estómago desde hacía un par de días desaparecía y un gran peso se liberaba de sus hombros. Amigos... eso sí que sonaba bien.

- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

- Mmmm... ¿me prometes que la próxima vez que dejes a una chica no seré testigo?

- Sí – contestó él con esperanza.

- Y...¿me juras que la próxima vez que te eches una novia tan desagradable me dejarás decirla unas cuantas cosas a mí en vez de hacerlo tú en mi nombre? - volvió a preguntar girando la cabeza pero con la vista aún sobre la superficie del lago. Frank soltó una carcajada al escuchar la pregunta.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Entonces... ¡no hay más que hablar! – determinó Alice girándose hacia su amigo con una gran sonrisa que la hacía parecer de cera. El chico sintió como su corazón volvía a respirar alimentado por ese gesto – Menos mal que te has decidido a hablar conmigo. Te echaba de menos. – continuó tirando una piedra al lugar por el que acababa de aparecer un tentáculo gigante.

- ¡Tendrás morro! Pero si llevo intentando hablar contigo una semana entera. Por cierto ¡que sepas que la de pociones te la guardo!

Alice comenzó a reírse como un loca y Frank aprovechó la distracción de la chica para acercarse a la orilla y lanzarle agua. Ella se dejó sorprender la primera vez, pero después se puso a su lado y le devolvió el golpe. Así estuvieron un rato, lanzándose agua como si de un par de niños se tratase, envueltos en un aura de risas alocadas e insultos desagradables que perdían su ofensiva al ir acompañados por altas dosis de cariño. Frank estaba feliz. Sentía que la tenía de nuevo a su lado, como los anteriores años, y que contaba de nuevo con su confianza. Sin embargo no sabía lo que podía significar que ella no hubiese preguntado nada acerca de la confesión de Rachel después de dejarla.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó Alice sofocada después de que Frank, con su habitual torpeza, tropezase con una piedra y cayese al lago. Al quedarse casi sin oxígeno en el cuerpo por culpa de la risa que les había entrado, se tumbaron en la hierba para descansar.- Estaba un poquito asustada. – confesó en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Frank con voz aguda asemejándose tremendamente a un padre cuando recibe la noticia que le convertirá en tal.

- Es una bobada pero... ¡Te prohíbo que te rías de mí!- dijo interrumpiéndose a sí misma. Frank asintió con la cabeza, nervioso al pensar en lo que la chica tuviese que decirle. – Bueno, eso espero, porque sino te capo. – El rubio levantó una ceja.

- ¿Hablas o te hago hablar?

- Oye, sin exigencias... – murmuró colocándose el flequillo- A ver... – Frank sonrió al suelo a la vez que arrancaba briznas de hierba y jugueteaba con ellas. La conocía y por eso sabía que estaba nerviosa. La gran cantidad de muletillas y exclamaciones que usaba intentando llamar la atención del mago mientras ganaba tiempo para buscar las palabras exactas con las que empezar, eran muestras inequívocas de que estaba más nerviosa que aquel día que tuvo que presentar delante de toda la clase su trabajo sobre la guerra de los Tres Tiempos. Era muy gracioso verla en aquella situación: colocándose y descolocándose el flequillo continuamente mientras le amenazaba con acabar con su virilidad – Tenía miedo porque pensaba que te estabas enamorando de mí – la sonrisa del rubio se congeló en sus labios. Por un momento dejó de respirar y su corazón parecía gritarle que saliese corriendo – ¡En serio, empecé a darle vueltas a lo que dijo Rachel y me obsesioné pensando que me perseguirías como un loco por el castillo pidiéndome que saliese contigo! – dijo riéndose. Frank cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo. No podía dejar que ella se diese cuenta del daño que le había hecho de forma involuntaria. Estaba seguro de que le quería, le adoraba, pero no como él a ella. Al igual que estaba seguro de que si se enteraba del dolor que le habían producido sus palabras, lo pasaría fatal.

El rubio levantó la vista con una sonrisa tan falsa que él mismo dudaba que pudiese recibir ese nombre. En cambio Alice parecía encantada de que su amigo hubiese reaccionado de esa forma, y como si ese gesto hubiese sido la respuesta más exacta para su comentario, se tiró al cuello del mago sin más aviso que una gran carcajada, provocando que ambos rodasen hasta caer al lago.

- ¡Me alegro de que volvamos a ser amigos! – dijo abrazando al mago sin importarle que estuviesen empapados. – Ya sabía yo que tú no podías estar enamorado de mí. ¡Qué absurdo¿verdad?

- Sí... – asintió él dejándose llevar por el abrazo y el aroma de la chica – Qué estupidez...

* * *

**Buenoooo, hasta aquí. He conseguido sacar un ratito para actualizar pero me parece que ya se acaba la racha, porque se acerca el viaje de fin de curso y las vacaciones y no voy a estar para actualizar, aunque intentaré convencer a una amiga para que suba ella los caps ok?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Muy lago, no os quejaréis por eso! Así que ya sabéis, opiniones por favor!!! necesito reviews!! es un vicio... xD**

**Los del cap anterior están respondidos en un review dirigido a mi misma, como la última vez, así que si entráis en reviews podéis leer la respuesta. **

**Muchos bss!**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	4. AMISTAD con CONVENIENCIA no es PLACER

_Y para no perder mi costumbre de dedicar las cosas a la gente que me apoya, este cap se lo dedico a mi mejor betareader, que siempre está ahí para darme una opinión o un consejo absolutamente últiles que, en muchísimas ocasiones, sirven para que una historia de un giro completo: Juliette Morgan_

**

* * *

**

**3 AMISTAD con CONVENIENCIA no es PLACER**

Ari caminaba por el pasillo de camino a su sala común mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en un programa de televisión durante sus vacaciones de verano.

Ella, aunque sólo sus amigas lo sabían, era hija de una bruja y un _muggle_, así que en su casa había una mezcla bastante curiosa de objetos _muggles_ hechizados u objetos mágicos que habían perdido su magia. Quizás fuese eso lo que la hacía ser tan rara. Sus gustos podían ir desde lo más común, como el Quidditch, a lo más extravagante, como los perezosos árticos. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que fuese una de las chicas más deseadas del colegio, bien por ser única, o bien por ser una más del grupo con el que se iba. Y la Gryffindor aprovechaba eso.

Había salido con muchos chicos y no negaba que le gustaba que la pidiesen citas, así cubría sus necesidades, tal como ella lo veía. Pero en realidad nunca se había enamorado y ningún chico le llamaba la atención especialmente. Era, lo que solía decir ella, "una cerda oportunista", y aún así no se avergonzaba. Todos sabían qué esperar de ella cuando le pedían una cita y nadie pedía más. Eso, quizás, era lo que más le molestaba.

Se paró frente a una ventana del tercer piso y se asomó para observar los terrenos desde allí. Cuando estaba cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el calor del sol, una mano le cogió del hombro y le hizo girarse.

- Hola – saludó con voz grave un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules mientras clavaba en ella su penetrante mirada. Parecía más mayor que Ari, pero sin embargo tenía un año menos.

-¡Hola Regulus! Me has asustado... – exclamó borrando su cara de susto y adoptando una sonrisa sincera.

Conocía a Regulus del año pasado, cuando éste se quedó en Hogwarts en vez de ir a Hosmeade. Ella también se había quedado alegando que le dolía la cabeza, pero en realidad era porque le apetecía estar un rato a solas. Y al final no lo consiguió, ya que de sorpresa se topó con él y, después de la típica conversación venenosa entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, descubrió que era un muchacho inteligente y calculador, indiscutiblemente Slytherin, pero a la vez simpático y misterioso. Le había parecido increíble que el hermano de su mayor enemigo fuese así y desde entonces solían hablar ocultándose de las malas miradas de todos los de sus respectivas casas, que aún así sabían de su relación de amistad.

- Es que no quería molestarte, pero no pude evitar decirte hola – contestó él poniéndose a su lado y mirando el cielo. Ari se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido. Ya la sacaba casi un palmo y se parecía tremendamente a su hermano, menos en los gestos y la forma de comportarse.

- No te he visto durante la semana – comentó ella mirando también al cielo.

- Estaba ocupado. Soy prefecto¿recuerdas?

-Lily también es prefecta y ha estado toda la semana tocándose las narices... – Regulus la miró. En su habitual seriedad se perfilaba una media sonrisa muy sensual.

- El sol de las torres es mejor guía que la oscuridad de las mazmorras – respondió, y volvió a mirar el cielo.

Ari frunció el ceño pensando en la respuesta. Estaba acostumbrada a las adivinanzas del chico y su mente voló con rapidez, casi sin pensarlo, por el significado oculto de la frase. Supuso que se refería a que en las mazmorras es más fácil perderse. Pero eso no podía significar que él se hubiese perdido por ellas. Entonces recordó que era principio de curso y que los de primero solían extraviarse. Seguramente se había pasado la semana buscando a los alumnos nuevos que se perdían en busca de su sala común. Ari sonrió. Siempre conseguía darle un matiz complicado a las cosas más absurdas.

- Pues espero que se aprendan pronto el camino hacia vuestra frigorífica sala común – comentó al fin apoyándose en la ventana para mirar el lago. Regulus sonrió y se separó del alfeizar.

- Espero verte pronto, linda. – se despidió. Y después de eso se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y se perdió en un pasillo.

Ari sonrió sorprendida mientras negaba con la cabeza. No entendía cómo era posible que una persona fuese tan fría y a la vez le llamase tanto la atención. Con un suspiro de resignación se dio la vuelta decidida a llegar algún día a su sala común, pero cuando había avanzado un par de pasos, alguien la llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- Ariiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritó Corinne mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

- ¿Quééééééééé?

- Te estaba buscando ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la morena una vez llegó a su lado.

- Contar las baldosas – respondió la otra con indiferencia.

- ¿Cuando termines me pasas el número?

- No, cuéntalas tú, lista. – Las dos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

- En serio¿ibas a la sala común? – preguntó Corinne.

- Sí, iba a tirarme en la cama un rato.

-¡Venga hombre¡No seas perra! Vente conmigo a dar un paseo, que hace muy buen día. – y sin más, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia los terrenos del castillo. La morena se dejó llevar, porque en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y pensó que así podría preguntarle a su amiga sobre la reacción de aquella mañana con Remus.

Bajaron los tres pisos riéndose de sus conversaciones e intercambiando opiniones y conjeturas sobre la conversación de Frank y Alice, que aún no habían aparecido.

- Yo creo que Frankie está loquito por la _pepinilla_ esta. – opinó Ari mientras sacaba del bolsillo una magdalena de chocolate que parecía no caber en él.

- Sí, yo también pienso que no puede vivir sin Alice. Pero ella no siente eso por él ¿verdad? – preguntó Corinne mientras cogía el pedazo de bollo que le tendía Ari.

- Creo que no, pero bueno, no puedes elegir de quien te enamoras... ¿no es cierto? – esta vez su pregunta tenía un tono muy particular. Corinne se quedó con la mano a medio camino para darle un bocado a la magdalena.

- Totalmente de acuerdo... – murmuró y después se metió en la boca el trozo entero. Ari sonrió complacida.

- Ayayayayyyy, mi queridísima _Colín..._ – dijo Ari poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Corinne y sentándola en un banco de hiedra que se había formado junto a las paredes del castillo - ¿A quién pretendes engañar?

- Ari, que sea la última vez que me llamas "Colín" – le avisó la morena apartando la mano.

- Amiga... no cambies de tema. Te gusta Lupin – Corinne se atragantó con la magdalena y comenzó a toser como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Ari, en medio de un ataque de risa, se decidió por darle golpes en la espalda. Y así, formaban un bonito cuadro en el que los golpes, las toses, las risas y los insultos de Corinne por el comentario de Ari y el maltrato al que la estaba sometiendo, provocaban que todo aquel que pasase frente a ellas las mirase asustado.

Después de unos minutos en los que ambas recuperaron el aire perdido en semejante ejercicio, Corinne miró a Ari con evidentes intenciones de cometer un homicidio.

- Ey, señora, no me mire así – exclamó Ari formando una cruz con los dedos y poniéndola delante de Corinne.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho eso? – la voz de Corinne sonaba extrañamente aguda, tanto que si en ese momento hubiesen asegurado a Ari que su amiga se había tragado un globo de helio, esta se lo habría creído.

- Es que mi madre me enseñó a decir la verdad – contestó la otra poniendo cara de angelito recién caído del cielo. Evidentemente, Corinne, no la creyó.

-¿Pero cómo puedes... Quiero decir... cómo sabes... – Corinne comenzó a gesticular de forma enrevesada mientras hacía pucheros en un intento de comenzar palabras, aunque lo único que estaba consiguiendo era llenar a Ari de babas.

- Morena... te has delatado.- la interrumpió su amiga limpiándose con la camisa la cara.

- ¿Qué?

- Primero: Tus manos delatan nerviosismo. Si hay nervios quiere decir que hay razones. Si hay razones, entonces se confirma mi teoría. Te gusta Lupin – Corinne levantó las manos y comenzó a hacer gestos para que bajase la voz – Segundo – continuó la ojiverde haciendo caso omiso a su amiga – Has pronunciado las palabras clave: "_cómo sabes_" eso quiere decir que hay algo que saber, y de nuevo volvemos a mi teoría. ¡Te gusta LU-PIN! – volvió a decir remarcando el nombre, pero esta vez en un susurro. Ari era atrevida, pero no quería ir a la enfermería con la nariz rota gracias a su amiga del alma. – Tercero: esta mañana tu plato de gachas a sufrido un extraño ataque de ansiedad que¡vaya casualidad!, ha surgido tras una mirada repleta de un peculiar… ¿odio? que iba dirigida hacia... ¡adivina quién! – Corinne se tapó la cara con las manos – ¡EXACTO¡LUUUUUPINNNN! Te gusta...

- Vale, está bien... – Ari sonrió triunfante - ¿Tanto se ha notado?

- Cori... tienes que practicar tus tácticas de disimulo. Pero tranquila, los Gryffindor están cegatos. No ha corrido peligro tu secreto. – la tranquilizó al ver como su amiga abría los ojos desmesuradamente y estos iniciaban la marcha atrás para dar comienzo a su despegue- Eso sí: como vuelvas a mirarle así no te extrañe que piensen que estás practicando los males de ojo.

Pasó un par de minutos en los que ambas amigas observaban a la gran cantidad de alumnos del colegio que corría por los terrenos jugando a cualquier cosa que tuviese como norma principal no pensar. De lejos pudieron ver a James y Remus, que se divertían pasándose una _quaffle_ rota mientras Peter estaba en medio intentando cogerla.

Corinne suspiró.

No sabía con exactitud cuando comenzó a gustarle Remus, únicamente recordaba que el último día del curso pasado, cuando se despidieron en la estación, su corazón se había encogido al verle marchar y que sólo cuando lo volvió a ver en el tren la semana anterior había sentido como este volvía a hincharse. No tenía pensado decirle eso a Ari. Sabía que su amiga podía entenderla pero no tenía ganas de analizar sus sentimientos. Aunque había algo, recordando el episodio del tren, que podía pedirle a la chica.

- Oye Ari...

_- Difme_- contestó su amiga con la boca llena de una nueva magdalena de pomelo que también había sacado del bolsillo.

- Me gustaría que no se lo dijeses a Lily y a Alice hasta que no se lo diga yo...

- No te preocupes, ya sabes que no soy chismosa.

- Sí... y otra cosa. – Ari apartó la vista del partido de Quidditch a dos Cazadores al que estaban jugando los de segundo y se centró con el ceño fruncido en su amiga, que se frotaba las manos. - ¿Tú conoces a la Guardiana de Ravenclaw?

- ¿Shally? – preguntó Ari sin entender. Corinne asintió con la cabeza – Sí, es una chica muy simpática ¿por qué?

- Es que me gustaría conocerla. Si pudieses presentármela me harías un gran favor.

- ¿Asuntos del club de Organización Extraescolar? – preguntó Ari volviendo a centrar su atención en el juego. Corinne sonrió.

- Sí, eso mismo... del OE.

- Claro, no hay problema. Mañana por la tarde hay entrenamiento a campo compartido y si no me equivoco nos toca con Ravenclaw. Puedes venir al final del entrenamiento y te la presento.

- Vale, me viene perfecto después del taller de Astronomía. – dijo Corinne muy contenta de haber encontrado una excusa con la que acercarse a la tal Shally.

- ¡Potter! – ambas dirigieron la vista hacia la gran puerta del castillo, donde la profesora McGonagall llamaba al chico amplificando su voz con la varita en la garganta.

- ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora? – preguntó Corinne viendo como el Gryffindor, que estaba al otro lado del lago pasaba la _quaffle_ a Remus y contestaba que ya iba gritando con todas sus fuerzas, ayudado con las manos a ambos lados de la boca. La profesora McGonagall apretó los puños mientras la gran parte de los alumnos presentes se reían del grito del chico.

- No lo sé, pero Lily está al lado de McGonagall... – ambas chicas se miraron.

- ¿Tendrá que ver con el numerito que han montado esta mañana en el desayuno?

- Puede ser. Lily estará insoportablemente furiosa, porque creo que se ha encerrado en la habitación a cultivar su odio por Potter – murmuró Ari mirando con curiosidad el gesto de impaciencia de la pelirroja al lado de la profesora – La verdad es que si a mi me hubiese hecho eso, no habría podido tener la cabeza fría que ha tenido ella. En vez de veinte puntos menos le abría echado un hechizo _mocomurciélago_ que le habría hecho ver verde durante tres semanas.

- Sí, esta vez se ha pasado un poquillo… Esta noche tendremos que aguantar de nuevo lo que, supuestamente, le dirá la próxima vez que le haga algo – dijo Corinne quitándole a Ari la magdalena.

- Pues hoy te toca a ti escucharla.

Ari y Corinne suspiraron y continuaron con su aperitivo, mientras inventaban entre risas la bronca que McGonagall le echaría al joven mago.

----------------

-¡Potter!

James bufó mientras recogía la _quaffle_ del suelo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó Remus mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada... creo – contestó el moreno lanzándole la pelota.

Remus vio como su amigo se daba la vuelta, se llevaba las manos a la boca y, cogiendo aire de forma exagerada, gritaba:

- ¡Ya voy!

Todo el colegio irrumpió en risas a causa de la gran naturalidad con la que el chico había contestado a la estirada profesora imitando el estilo de la mismísima jefa de Gryffindor. Remus negó con la cabeza por el atrevimiento de su amigo.

- Evans está a su lado – informó Peter intentando quitarle la pelota a Remus.

- Entonces tendré que mentir muy bien… - murmuró James con una sonrisa mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y andaba con tranquilidad hacia el lugar donde la profesora de su casa le esperaba junto a una pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

Desde lejos parecían dobles a distinto tamaño. Eso le hizo sonreír aún más. Sabía que en cuanto llegase dos miradas de reproche se clavarían sobre él y lo más gracioso era que eso, en vez de intimidarle, le divertía.

Solía meterse en líos con demasiada frecuencia, pero si aquella vez tenía que ver con Lily, saldría peor parado que en cualquier otra. Todo el mundo sabía que Lily era la protegida de McGonagall.

Después de varios minutos llegó con su habitual tranquilidad ante las dos mujeres.

- Buenos días, profesora – saludó mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta del castillo.

- Potter, aunque tengo paciencia, no tengo tiempo, así que la próxima vez que le llame haga el favor de darse un poco de prisa – dijo la mujer colocándose las gafas cuadradas.

- Lo siento, profesora, le juro que no volverá a pasar – contestó James seriamente mientras se colocaba la mano sobre el pecho. McGonagall carraspeó y les indicó que la siguiesen. Lily miró a James con desagrado y este aprovechó esa mirada para sonreír con chulería y guiñarle un ojo, lo que provocó que la pelirroja acentuase aún más el asco en su cara con un bufido.

Tras esa muestra de cariño, comenzó el camino ya marcado por la profesora mientras James se reía por lo bajo y la seguía de cerca para ponerla nerviosa.

Los dos fueron hasta el despacho de la jefa de su casa. Lily tampoco sabía para qué la requería allí. Tan sólo rezaba por que no tuviese nada que ver con el numerito que James había montado aquella mañana. Ya había tenido suficiente con la vergüenza como para que encima la castigasen por primera vez en su vida.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando McGonagall los hizo pasar y les indicó que se sentasen.

- Debo decirles, sobre todo a usted, señor Potter – James levantó una ceja – que este año espero de ambos un comportamiento admirable.- Lily tragó saliva. – No se preocupe, Evans, no dudo de que a usted no le habría hecho falta este aviso.

Lily suspiró aliviada. En cambio James frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué entonces nos llama a los dos aquí? Normalmente nos llama a mí y a Sirius, y algunas veces a Remus y Peter también. ¿Por qué está aquí Evans si no le hace falta el aviso?

Lily se asombró con la naturalidad del chico. Estaba sentado igual que se sentaba en los sofás de la sala común, despreocupado y totalmente seguro, y su tono de voz, a pesar de las referencias de respeto, era igual al que usaba cuando hablaba con el troglodita de su amigo Black. Sin embargo las preguntas que había hecho también le interesaban a ella, así que dirigió su vista a la profesora y esperó la contestación.

- Eso se lo dirá el profesor Dumbledore. – James se sorprendió. Era cierto que se había pasado con Lily, pero tampoco era para acudir a la justicia del director. Aunque en realidad eso no le preocupaba, solía visitar al gran mago con frecuencia y ya tenían una relación muy estrecha. En cambio, la pelirroja de su lado no parecía tener la misma opinión, ya que se puso tensa y abrió los ojos con pánico – Ya pueden marcharse: los espera en su despacho.

Lily vio como James se despedía con la mano de la mujer y se encaminaba a la puerta, pero ella no se levantó. Seguía rígida, mirando a un punto en el vació.

- Señorita Evans, váyase – ordenó McGonagall de forma tajante mientras limpiaba sus gafas a golpe de varita.

- Pero profesora... señora, yo no he hecho nada, se lo juro, yo… – balbuceó la pelirroja con temor.

- Señorita Evans… - volvió a decir con paciencia la profesora.

Lily se levantó lentamente y se quedó de pie frente a la mesa de la jefa de Gryffindor. Nunca había ido al despacho del director y muy pocas veces la habían llamado a los de algún profesor. Su expediente estaba intacto y no creía que por culpa del estúpido de Potter fuesen a modificarlo. ¡Ella no había hecho nada!

James, que había escuchado la conversación divertido, se quedó en la puerta esperando a que la pelirroja se moviese, pero se dio cuenta, al igual que McGonagall, de que Lily no tenía intenciones de acompañarle. Así que, después de que la profesora le hiciese un gesto con la cabeza indicándole con ella a la prefecta, James entró y la cogió del brazo para arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

Al principio puso un poco de resistencia, pero luego se dejó llevar por él, que aguantaba a duras penas una carcajada, y salieron del despacho.

Una vez fuera, James se acercó a la pelirroja y pegó su boca al oído de ella.

- ¡Te van a castigar! – susurró.

Lily dio un bote a causa de la sorpresa y James empezó a reírse. Después de que la prefecta le gritase que no quería que se dirigiese a ella y echase a andar hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba el despacho del director (lo que provocó que James se apoyase en la pared mientras se mataba de la risa), los dos se encaminaron al lugar correcto.

El chico andaba distraído pensando en el castigo que le darían. Le gustaba hablar con el viejo mago, pero la conclusión final de todas sus reuniones, que solían ser castigos absurdos con un matiz demasiado original, le divertían mucho menos. Se fijó entonces en la pelirroja que caminaba a su lado. Ese verano había cambiado mucho. Estaba más alta y estilizada. Su melena tenía algo distinto, quizás fuese el corte o el brillo que matizaba su color como si de un rubí se tratase, pero estaba mucho más bonita. Además se había desarrollado de forma increíble en muy poco tiempo y eso le hacía verla más como mujer que como la adolescente que había sido.

De repente ella, al sentir la mirada del mago en su cogote, levantó la vista y lo miró directamente. James se sorprendió por el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda. Estaba enfadada y preocupada y eso aumentaba más su atractivo. Nunca le había mirado así y eso le intimidó. Desordenándose el ya alborotado cabello, apartó la mirada para centrarla en sus pies mientras sentía como el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, solían ser las chicas las que miraban al suelo avergonzadas cuando él las pillaba mirándole.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida. _¿Ha apartado la mirada?_ Pensó, dándose cuenta de que eso resultaba realmente inconcebible. James, o Potter, como ella lo llamaba, era un arrogante que presumía de ir por la vida robando el corazón a cuanta fémina pasaba por su lado y el absurdo hecho de que se pusiese rojo cuando alguna alumna le sorprendía mirándola era un logro tan grande como conseguir volar con las orejas. Normalmente, cuando una chica le pillaba centrando su atención en ella, era ella misma la que terminaba con las orejas rojas a causa de la impactante sonrisa que el mago le devolvía como supuesta disculpa por mirarla. Lily nunca lo había entendido. Para ella el chico resultaba insoportable. Su arrogancia le causaba nauseas y no entendía por qué se había empeñado en fastidiarle la vida de un año para otro.

Agachó la cabeza de nuevo y siguió caminando intentado centrar su atención en otra cosa. No tenía ganas de pensar en nada que tuviese que ver con él después de lo de aquella mañana, pero como en realidad no sabía a dónde tenía que ir, por primera vez, se dejó guiar por el chico a pesar de que las ganas de romperle la cabeza le tentaban de forma demasiado llamativa.

Y así iban los dos, uno pensando en el gran ridículo que había hecho al agachar la mirada y la otra preguntándose dónde estaría el despacho del director, cuando una voz les interrumpió.

- ¡Oh¡Potter y Evans! Que sorpresa…- Avery los miraba secundado por una pandilla de matones con túnicas de Slytherin que sujetaban los libros que acababan de sacar de la biblioteca.

Lily tragó saliva y miró a James de reojo, el cual bufó y se cruzó de brazos con paciencia. Avery era como el jefe de una gran mafia dentro del colegio. Solía ser un matón desalmado que, apoyado por el jefe de su casa, hacía lo que le daba la gana por todo el castillo. Ni tan si quiera Lily, que era Prefecta, podía decirle lo que tenía que hacer, ya que el Slytherin también ostentaba ese cargo. Y ahora ella se encontraba en un pasillo con él y con James ¿qué podía empeorar?

- Yo no diría tanto. Lo cierto es que a mi no me sorprende verte y mucho menos me alegro al hacerlo... – contestó James con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

A Lily le sorprendió la contestación del mago. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño de ese tipo entre los distintos componentes de Gryffindor y Slytherin, nunca hubiese pensado que James se atrevería a contestar a Avery estando solo con ella y contando el prefecto con seis amigotes que le guardaban la espalda.

- Potter... yo que tú tendría más cuidado y me guardaría de responder con respeto – dijo el Slytherin remarcando las palabras con una media sonrisa amenazante.

- Avery, cállate…– le espetó Lily harta de que los Slytherin siempre fuesen tan arrogantes, aunque lo cierto era que James no se quedaba atrás.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que además de lo que pone en los libros, también sabes improvisar sobre otras cosas, asquerosa sangre... – y antes de acabar lo que inevitablemente habría sido un gran error, arrugó la nariz entre el asco y la indecisión mirando a Lily de arriba abajo y volvió la vista a James. – Deberías vigilarla, Potter.

Lily se preguntó por qué Avery no acababa de decir lo que se le había pasado por la mente, pero rápidamente se olvidó de eso al ver como James cerraba los puños mientras que su cara se contraía en una mueca de furia. Ese insulto era tremendamente ofensivo en el mundo mágico y aunque ella no solía tomarlo en serio, sabía que si cualquier mago sensato que no pensase como la gran parte de los Slytherins presenciaba esa falta de respeto, se sentiría ofendido, como si se tratase de un pellizco en la parte más débil del cuerpo.

La pelirroja cogió aire preparando un hechizo de desarme por si las cosas llegaban demasiado lejos, sin embargo, James volvió a abrir las manos y la sonrisa asomó de nuevo a su cara.

- No te preocupes, no te hará daño – contestó el Gryffindor con chulería.

- No me tientes... – murmuró Avery.

- ¿Sabes? Ya me he cansado de tu aburrido juego para ver quién es el gallo más fuerte del corral. – comentó James haciendo un aspaviento con la mano para quitarle importancia a la tensión que el ambiente estaba acumulando – Tenemos prisa, ya hablaremos otro día sobre tus clases de ligoteo - y para sorpresa de Lily, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para pasar entre los Slytherins.

Como era lógico, según pensó la pelirroja, éstos no les dejaron pasar, y después de la contestación de James, con la que había herido profundamente el orgullo del jefe mafioso, el prefecto se plató frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Dónde os creéis que vais? – susurró Avery. James sonrió con malicia ante la pregunta y entonces a Lily se le antojó que los dos chicos eran muy parecidos. Tenían la misma altura, a pesar de que el Slytherin lucía el pelo pegado al cuero cabelludo y James, por el contrario, lo llevaba todo revuelto y descolocado. Y había además otra gran diferencia: uno era un Slytherin y el otro un Gryffindor.

- A fecundar – contestó James con tranquilidad. Lily abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de romperle la entrepierna de una patada, pero pensando en la reputación de su casa ante los Slytherin, decidió no hacerlo. Lo que si estaba claro era que todo lo que James había ganado al compararlo con Avery, lo había perdido al abrir la boca. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él en otro momento.

- Yo que tú no jugaría con eso, Potter – contestó sonriendo con suficiencia y dejando a los dos Gryffindor confundidos.

Después de la contestación descolocada de James, era él mismo el que parecía no entender las consecuencias. El moreno había fruncido el ceño y había perdido la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Lily tampoco sabía qué había querido decir el Slytherin con ese aviso, pero no le dio mayor importancia y de nuevo, causando con su llegada la furia de la prefecta, le vino a la cabeza la respuesta de James.

Pero de pronto, e interrumpiendo las mil formas de deshacerse del cadáver del moreno que estaba imaginando, sintió movimiento detrás de la banda de matones que acompañaba a Avery y se asomó entre los dos chicos que cerraban el grupo para ver qué pasaba.

Ante las enormes puertas de la biblioteca había parado un chico escuchimizado y de un greñudo pelo graso que miraba con los ojos entornados la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en el pasillo.

- Severus… – susurró Lily. Recordó las palabras de Snape aquella mañana. ¡Había sugerido que ella y James estaban juntos! No le importaba que la maltratase con insultos, pero de ahí a que pensase que estaba con él... si lo pensaba el Slytherin¡también podría pensarlo el resto del colegio! E instintivamente soltó la mano de James.

El Gryffindor se giró hacia ella asombrado por el rechazo en aquel momento y ella lo único que hizo fue volver a mirar a Snape, que seguía en la puerta, pero en aquel momento había cambiado su gesto de curiosidad por otro de burlona incredulidad.

James se dio cuenta de la mirada de Lily y para horror de ésta, no fue el único.

- Vaya... ¿tu primer rechazo? – Avery comenzó a reírse y sus guardaespaldas le imitaron al instante.

El moreno levantó la cabeza recuperando el orgullo.

- Te permitiré que hables de mi vida privada cuando tú tengas una. De momento deberías dejar de arrastrarte por el suelo, aunque claro, como buena serpiente que eres supongo que esa postura de inferioridad va contigo – contestó.

Y tras eso, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y pasó frente al prefecto, que lo miraba boquiabierto y sin palabras. Todos los Slytherin le abuchearon, pero Lily los ignoró y le siguió.

Cuando se puso a su lado volvió la vista atrás y vio a Snape mirándola con una mezcla de arrogancia, felicidad y curiosidad. Apartó la mirada del Slytherin con molestia, pensando que quizás había sido una estúpida al tener ese desagradable gesto con James en tan mal momento, pero ella sólo había intentado demostrar a Snape que se equivocaba con ella. Podría ser una vulgar sangre sucia, pero jamás mantendría ningún tipo de relación con el Gryffindor que no estuviese basada en el fastidio, principalmente, porque no le soportaba.

James, a su lado, andaba aún con las manos en los bolsillos. Su cara era indescifrable. Miraba con su habitual orgullo al frente y caminaba con chulería sin dudar un segundo. Lily no entendía cómo era posible que fuese tan tranquilo cuando ella sabía que el odio lo carcomía por dentro. Conocía su falsedad, pero no sabía hasta qué punto era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cínico? – preguntó Lily, sorprendiéndole a él y a sí misma.

James paró de andar y Lily avanzó un par de pasos más hasta que paró también. Sin embargo, el chico no dijo nada, tan sólo la miraba con un cierto matiz de curiosidad en su gesto seguro.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar. Él seguía sin contestarla – No me mires así. Se valiente y dime por una vez algo que de verdad pienses tú, y no esa careta de tipo duro que usas delante de todos los demás.

James levantó una ceja y se descolocó el pelo mientras sonreía.

- Eres muy inocente – dijo al fin.

Lily frunció el ceño confundida y más furiosa que antes, pero entonces una estatua en forma de águila que había a su lado comenzó a moverse y James la sonrió divertido para después volverse hacia el ave de piedra, por el que estaba apareciendo una escalera de caracol.

El chico esperó a que la estatua se apartase del todo y entonces entró por el hueco que se había abierto en su ausencia, subiendo junto a los escalones, que parecían tener algún mecanismo por el que seguían ascendiendo sin parar.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? – preguntó James, al que Lily ya no veía la cabeza.

Dándose por aludida, se incorporó a la escalera y subió a pie hasta ponerse al lado del chico.

Después de unos segundos llegaron a un descansillo remarcado con unas enormes puertas de madera. James bajó del escalón y se sentó en un sillón orejero de color marrón que no pegaba con el resto de la decoración fría e impersonal. Lily también entró en el pequeño recibidor y se quedó con las manos entrelazadas esperando.

- ¿Qué haces? – la preguntó James mientras se estiraba.

- Nada – contestó ella como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

- Ya lo sé – afirmó el moreno levantando las manos para corroborar su evidencia. Después de eso se quedó mirándola en espera de que hiciese algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Llama a la puerta! – exclamó él señalando el enorme portón de madera.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? – replicó molesta mientras golpeaba con su pequeño puñito.

- Por que tú estás más cerca...

En la sala a la que conducía la puerta de la discordia se escuchó una silla arrastrar, y entonces James se levantó suspirando y se colocó al lado de la prefecta.

- ¿A qué te referías con lo de inocente? – le preguntó aún con el resquemor en la cabeza. Pero justo en ese momento el pomo de bronce comenzó a girar y los dos miraron a la puerta.

La hoja derecha de la entrada se abrió y de ella salió una anciana de pelo cano con enormes gafas que aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos cinco veces y una vestimenta que bien podría haber pertenecido a una adivinadora de feria. A su lado, una mujer de unos treinta años con parecida apariencia la ayudaba a caminar.

- Y no se olvide la próxima vez de traerme esos calcetines, señora Trelawney – Dumbledore asomó su jovial cabeza detrás de las mujeres. Ambas sonreían al director y se despedían de él asintiendo con la cabeza y moviendo las manos.

James y Lily se apartaron de la puerta para dejar salir a las mujeres, que al verlos se quedaron quietas y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. Después de que James se cruzase de brazos divertido y Lily empezase a impacientarse con tanto susurro, la anciana se colocó las gafas y entrecerró los ojos para verles mejor.

- Oh... queridos – susurró.- Espero que mejoréis vuestras auras pronto. El tiempo nunca sobra.

- ¡Señorita Evans, James! Pasar, no os había visto – la interrumpió Dumbledore sin abandonar su tono alegre –Espero que lleves razón y nos veamos pronto, Cassandra. Te espero – se despidió dirigiéndose a la anciana – Sibyll, me alegro de que todo te vaya tan bien, estoy seguro de que Cassandra podrá confiar en tí para ello – continuó mirando a la mujer más joven. Ambas asintieron sonriendo y le desearon lo mejor. Entonces se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron por las escaleras, que habían cambiado de sentido y ahora bajaban.

Lily miró a la anciana por última vez, preguntándose qué habría querido decir con ese consejo, pero entonces James la empujó hacia la otra habitación.

- ¡Sé andar!

- Sí, y también se suponía que sabías llamar a la puerta... – murmuró el Gryffindor traspasando el enorme umbral que marcaba la separación entre el recibidor y el despacho de Dumbledore.

Este ya los esperaba dentro. Lily no estaba segura de cuándo había entrado el director, ya que había estado intentando recordar de qué le sonaba el apellido de la mujer.

- Sentaos – los invitó el mago haciendo aparecer un par de sofás orejeros como el del recibidor.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor. La sala tenía una extraña forma circular de la que, desde algunos lados, como si se tratase de una espiral, salían escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso delimitado por una barandilla dorada. Las paredes, cubiertas de rosetones coloridos y estanterías de madera rojiza, lucían cuadros con multitud de personas que, como supuso Lily, serían antiguos directores. Muchos instrumentos plateados se movían creando un ritmo en el que se distinguían el sonido de gases al salir por los finos tubos y los dulces tintineos del metal que acompañaban el maravilloso olor familiar que inundaba la sala. Si no se equivocaba, aquel despacho olía igual que su casa. Sonrió y dirigió la vista hacia un extraño poyete de madera que parecía pertenecer a un loro, sin embargo, estaba vacío. Suspiró, las aves le producían pavor.

La prefecta dirigió la vista al frente y vio a Dumbledore que, sentado en su escritorio, la miraba sonriente. James se aproximó a los sofás y se sentó. Lily se apresuró a imitarle.

- ¿Qué te parece ese? – preguntó Dumbledore a James.

- Muchísimo mejor que el último. – contestó el chico con total naturalidad. Lily los miraba a ambos sin saber qué más hacer, porque su conversación no tenía para ella el menor sentido – Quizás debería cambiar el color por otro más claro. Ese me recuerda demasiado al pupitre de castigo de Filch.

- Tienes razón... – murmuró el director mientras se rascaba el mentón. Entonces reparó en Lily y sonrió con calidez. – Lo siento, señorita Evans, supongo que no ha venido aquí para hablar de sofás. – Lily sonrió con confusión al entender la anterior conversación del director con el chico. – Bueno¿y que opináis? – Lily volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero James, al contrario que ella, sonrió. – ¡Ah, no! Dejarme adivinar. ¿Mi querida Minerva ha decidido mantener el misterio hasta el final? – preguntó entrelazando los dedos.

- Sí, señor.- contestó James.

- Está bien, entonces no voy a teneros en vilo por más tiempo. Como habréis observado, este curso aún no hay elegido ningún Premio Anual – ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza – Eso es porque nuestro querido profesor Travery se fue de vacaciones con las placas representativas y las perdió. Necesitamos que comiencen las labores de los Premios Anuales cuanto antes, pero hasta estas Navidades no anunciaremos quienes ocuparán ese cargo...

- No querrá usted decir... – le interrumpió James, incrédulo por lo que creía que les estaba comunicando el gran mago.

_¿Somos los próximos premios anuales? _Se preguntó Lily al interpretar las palabras del director.

* * *

**Biennnn, como ya os dije, a partir de ahora tardaría un pokito en actualizar... tengo perdón porque he estado esta semana de viaje de fin de curso jeje. He regresado hoy y lo primero que he hecho ha sido (después de hecharme una siestita) venir a actualizar. **

**Este cap comienza a revelar algo nuevo. James y Lily Premios Anuales, en realidad es algo que ya sabíamos, pero todo, incluso lo logico, lo voy a ir revelando poco a poco, asi que paciencia. Ha aparecido Avery, supongo que para sorpresa de la gran mayoría que está acostumbrada a ver a Lucius (Potter vs Malfoy). Y Lily ha herido el orgullo de James frente a los Slytherins... jusjus. Hay muchas otras cosas. Debo deciros que en la gran mayoría de las conversaciones hay muchísimos datos relevantes, datos que más adelante pueden interferir en el argumento, asi que ¡atención! **

**Bueno, espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews (ya se que en este cap no han podido dejarlos algunos, y no pasa nada, sé porqué ha sido. Pero para el siguiente no tenéis excusa! ale! xD) Como siempre los reviews estarán respondidos en un review dirigido a mi misma (que os parece ese método? lioso? decirmelo para cambiarlo si os parece mejor de otra forma)**

**Nada más. Muchos bsks y gracias por la espera!**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	5. A caballo regalado no le mires el diente

**Cap cuatro, espero que os guste!!!**

* * *

**4. A caballo regalado no le mires el diente.**

- ¡Está loco! – gritó Lily entrando a su habitación, seguida de sus tres amigas.

- Espera, déjame que adivine de quién hablas – se burló Corinne mientras se sentaba en la cama. - ¿Potter?

- ¡Qué dices mujer! Con lo majete que es el chico... – comentó sarcasticamente Ari sentándose al lado de Corinne.

- Que graciosas... – murmuró Lily.

- ¿Es que no hablas de él acaso? – preguntó Alice con una gran sonrisa mientras saltaba para sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. – Si te has tirado toda la comida matándolo con la mirada...

- Pues...

- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan feliz? – preguntó Ari a Alice entonando una graciosa musiquilla. La pelirroja, interrumpida, se cruzó de brazos.

Alice se colocó el flequillo dándose importancia mientras las otras tres la miraban esperando una respuesta.

- He hablado con mi _best friend..._

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – preguntó Ari en un susurro a Corinne.

- _Best Friend _– contestó Corinne cerrando los ojos y poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

Ari silbó y miró a Alice con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Y no le da vergüenza que le llames así? – Todas empezaron a reírse, menos Alice, que tiró un cojín a las morenas y las enseñó la lengua.

- ¿Bueno y os habéis arreglado? – preguntó Corinne. Alice sonrió y cogió aire para contestar.

- No es por nada, pero estábamos hablando de mí – intervino Lily. Alice entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, no os peleéis... A ver Lily, cuéntanos - dijo Ari poniéndose las gafas y cruzando las piernas.

- Es que es... ¡indignante!

- ¿Potter? – preguntó Ari quitándose las gafas de nuevo y mordiendo la patilla como si de la mejor psicoanalista se tratase.

- ¡No! Bueno, también... ¡pero ahora hablo de Dumbledore! – las tres amigas abrieron la boca y miraron de arriba abajo a la prefecta.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? – preguntó Corinne, a la que el simple hecho de que Lily atacase a un profesor le parecía prácticamente imposible.

- No, seguramente le haya entrado la locura de nuevo... – respondió Alice negando con la cabeza.

- A ver, por partes – dijo Ari – Primero¿Por qué os ha llamado McGonagall a ti y a Potter?

- Para decirnos que espera un "comportamiento ejemplar de nuestra parte" – contestó con retintín – Como si fuese posible que ese... energúmeno de Potter tenga un comportamiento ejemplar...

- Bueno, no nos desviemos. ¿Por qué te dice eso?

- ¡Pues por lo de esta mañana! – exclamó Alice - Con lo puritana que es McGonagall se habrá escandalizado al escuchar a Potter dejarla en el desayuno como si fuese una cacho de...

- ¡Qué no! – Alice miró a Lily con odio por interrumpirla por segunda vez – Ha sido por lo que luego nos ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho...

- ¡Pero señora¿Qué has hecho? – la interrumpió Alice con impaciencia.

- ¡Nada!

- Pues dinos ya qué te ha dicho Dumbledore, que estamos de los nervios... – Pidió Corinne.

- ¡Pues dejarme hablar! – las otras tres la hicieron caso y la miraron esperando que continuase- Bien: Nos ha dicho que somos los Premios Anuales de éste año.

- ¡Ah!

En un segundo las tres amigas se tiraron sobre Lily para felicitarla y la pelirroja, rodeada por las Gryffindor, se dejó abrazar.

- ¡Lily¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamó Alice espachurrando a la prefecta entre sus brazos – ¡Ahora puedes mangonear a todos los Slytherin!

- Ya me extrañaba no haber visto a nadie presumiendo de chapita... – comentó Corinne enseñando su gran sonrisa.- Por cierto¿dónde la tienes? – preguntó examinando a la pelirroja.

- Hasta Navidades no nos las dan...

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Lily, te lo mereces – la felicitó Ari sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Bueno... ¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó Alice confundida. Las tres amigas miraron a la pelirroja esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Qué Potter también es Premio Anual! – la castaña frunció el ceño y miro a Ari y Corinne, que también habían adquirido un gesto de desacuerdo.

- Lily... el egoísmo no es bueno.

- ¡No es egoísmo! Es que resulta que Dumbledore nos ha dicho que tenemos que empezar con nuestro trabajo ya, aunque no tengamos las placas hasta navidades; y el estúpido ese le ha soltado que él no piensa ser Premio Anual así por que sí.

- ¿Y qué quiere? Encima de que es un gamberro y le premian por ello¿pretende que le paguen? – inquirió Corinne con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

- Pues sí, con todo su morro llega y le dice que tiene que haber algo a cambio para que él done su tiempo libre al colegio. – explicó Lily gesticulando de forma exagerada.

- Que fuerte... ¿y qué le dijo Dumbledore? – preguntó Corinne mientras Ari se reía de las ocurrencias de James y de Alice, que a todo esto, hacía burla a Lily por la espalda.

- ¡Pues llegó y se empezó a reír!

- Ya lo dije yo un día: ese viejo está loco... – comentó Alice interrumpiendo sus burlas y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Pero lo peor es que llega y nos dice que de momento, como alentamiento, nos propone ir al Islote del lago a buscar las hierbas medicinales que le hacen falta a la señora Pomfrey y que así podremos disfrutar de la naturaleza... ¡los dos solos! – en ese momento, Lily estaba tan roja de furia que su pelo estaba tomando un tono castaño comparado con el color encarnado del resto de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho Potter? – preguntó Ari empezando a interesarse por la historia.

- Pues que aunque tenga que hacer un favor a la escuela cogiendo las hierbas... ¡qué aceptaba!

- Que jodío, como si para él fuese un suplicio pasar contigo un día fuera del colegio... – exclamó Ari sonriendo divertida.

- Y no un día... ¡Un fin de semana! – bramó Lily sentándose al lado de Alice en la ventana.

Pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja, que se hallaba sumida en la peor pesadilla que pudiese imaginar, Ari empezó a reírse como una loca.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- Es que me lo imagino persiguiéndote por toda la islilla como un pervertido y el pobre guarda medio loco intentando mantener la paz... o mejor dicho, crearla – y siguió riéndose, pero esa vez secundada por Alice y por Corinne, que señalaban a Ari y murmuraban frases del tipo "muy buena" o "¡es verdad!". Lily las miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras gritaba que no tenía gracia y entonces una guerra de almohadas comenzó en la habitación.

- ¿Y tú que dijiste? – preguntó Corinne cuando pudo escaparse del lanzamiento de Ari.

- Pues... que sí – todas pararon de golpearse y miraron a la pelirroja como si acabase de anunciar su maternidad. - ¿Qué? No iba a llevarle la contraria al director en mi primera conversación con él...

- O sea, que al final vas a pasar un fin de semana sola con "San Potter" en un trozo de tierra perdido en mitad del lago buscado flores – resumió Alice - ¡Enhorabuena! – exclamó tras unos segundos dándole a Lily un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- Lily... ¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Corinne compadeciéndose de su amiga, que se había puesto pálida al escuchar una verdad tan cruda por boca de Alice.

- No lo sé - farfulló

- Corinne¿tú no tendrías que encargarte de preparar su salida? Al fin y al cabo eres la delegada del OE y el OE también se encarga de las excursiones y todo eso ¿no? – preguntó Ari abriendo su baúl y sacando una baraja de naipes explosivos.

- ¡Es verdad! Dumbledore nos dijo que hablásemos contigo para arreglarlo todo. – exclamó Lily recuperando la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Si tu organizases su salida podrías ayudar a Lily a pasarlo un poquillo mejor... – opinó Alice ayudando a Ari a levantar una torre con los naipes. Corinne miró a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

- Por favor... – pidió Lily juntando las manos en señal de súplica.

- ¿Y qué podría hacer por ti? – preguntó Corinne rascándose la cabeza.

- Seguro que se te ocurre algo que también nos beneficie a los demás, como por ejemplo, mandar una temporadita a Potter y a Black al islote... – dijo Ari con la lengua fuera colocando un naipe. - Y si no vuelven,... mejor

-Sí... – murmuró Corinne con una sonrisa al cabo de unos segundos – creo que ya sé lo que haré. Lily.

-¿Qué?

- Habla con Potter y dile que mañana después de comer vaya al despacho del OE para arreglar todo lo del fin de semana. – Lily abrió la boca para reclamar – Yo no puedo. Tengo que ir a hablar con McGonagall para que me diga para cuándo podemos prepararlo todo y para que me de las autorizaciones necesarias. Luego tengo que ir a hablar con la señora Pomfrey para que me dé las listas de todas las plantas que tenéis que conseguir... – comenzó a relatar mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

- Corinne¡no me estás ayudando! – se quejó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

- Mira, si quieres algo de mí te fastidias y esperas a mañana para saberlo todo. – determinó dándose importancia- Bueno, pues me voy, que tengo trabajo – y después de decir eso cogió una carpeta llena de pergaminos y salió de la habitación sonriendo.

- Que peligro... – murmuró Ari, aunque ni Lily ni Alice supieron si se refería a la gran torre que estaban levantando y que podía volar por los aires en cualquier momento, o a la propia Corinne, que había escapado de los gritos de la pelirroja con una sonrisa muy traviesa.

- Pues yo voy... a hablar con ese – anunció Lily haciéndose una coleta como si se preparase para enfrentarse con un cocodrilo.

- ¡Suerte! – le desearon sus amigas y, debido al despiste, Alice movió uno de los naipes de la base y esta calló, provocando una explosión que tiznó la cara de las dos chicas. Al mirarse la una a la otra y verse las caras de mineras mal hechas, empezaron a reírse de sí mismas.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Alice entre risas mientras se colocaba el flequillo – Mis amigas son Premios Anuales, Delegadas del OE, jugadoras de Quidditch¡y yo no sé ni hacer una torre de naipes!

- ¡No te confundas pepinilla! – exclamó Ari restregándose la cara – Eres el alma del grupo, sin ti esto sería un rollo – la consoló – Además eres la mejor comentarista del mundo, sin no fuese por ti¡quién iba a ponerme por las nubes de esa forma!.

------------------

Lily bajó las escaleras pensando en la mejor forma de acercarse y alejarse de James sin sufrir un ataque directo a la yugular.

Nada más salir del despacho de Dumbledore había huido de su lado y durante la comida había estado imaginando las distintas formas que con las que Potter sería capaz de fastidiarle sus preciosas vacaciones en la isla. Si no podía estar con él más de cinco minutos en el mismo sitio ¿cómo se suponía que iban a pasar un fin de semana juntos?

Llegó a la sala común y vio a Peter. Desde que habían visto el curso anterior como el Gryffindor se convertía en rata, no había vuelto a hablar con él. ¡Ser animago era ilegal en menores de edad e incluso había una ley muy estricta para los adultos! Si Peter, que era un desastre para la mayoría de las asignaturas, conseguía algo tan difícil como ser animago¿qué no podría hacer James? Porque lo que no podía negar era que, a pesar de estar metido en líos continuamente, era brillante para los estudios y eso que parecía no esforzarse en ellos lo más mínimo. Sin embargo Ari tenía razón, ellos sabrían lo que hacían, porque una cosa era delatarles en una gamberrada y otra era hacer que les detuviesen por faltar a la ley. Y aunque ella era prefecta y estaba en sus manos velar por que se cumpliesen las normas, eso se escapaba de sus funciones.

Al final decidió acercarse al animago y preguntarle por su amigo. Peter le dijo que estaba con Remus y Sirius en el campo de Quidditch, ensayando algunos movimientos que habían aprendido durante el verano. Lily suspiró. No solo tendría que vérselas con el engreído de Potter,sino también con Black.

Salió de la sala común y fue al campo de Quidditch con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo preguntándose qué solución se le habría ocurrido a Corinne para salvarla de ese suplicio que, sin ningún motivo aparente, el director se había propuesto hacerla sufrir.

Después de un rato se encontró pisando el césped de los terrenos del colegio. El campo de Quidditch se erguía orgulloso ante ella. Desde que vio el primer partido en primero el juego le encantó, pero nunca había tenido capacidad suficiente como para montar en la escoba y mantener el equilibrio con una mano mientras manejaba una pelota con la otra. Además, la puntería no era lo suyo.

Pasó al campo por una de las puertas laterales y subió a la grada central dispuesta a hacerse ver por el Cazador de Gryffindor, que en ese momento volaba sobre las gradas de en frente seguido de cerca por su amigo Sirius. Cuando Lily fue a sentarse, vio a Remus un par de asientos más abajo. Pensó que la suerte por fin le sonreía. Con Remus siempre había tenido buena relación, sobre todo desde que compartían el cargo de prefectos de Gryffindor. Iría, le saludaría y le pediría que le dijese a James lo de la reunión. Así se ahorraría tener que tratar con el moreno.

- ¡Remus! – le saludó, lo que provocó que él se volviese sorprendido por su presencia allí

- ¡Lily¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó indicándola que se sentase a su lado.

- Estaba buscando a Potter – respondió ocupando el asiento de su derecha. Remus la miró con una ceja encarada. – Órdenes de Corinne – explicó.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó el chico confundido.

- ¿No os lo ha contado? Lo de la isla y todo eso – explicó al ver que el prefecto no la entendía.

- ¡Ah, si! Lo de los Premios Anuales¡felicitaciones! – la deseó sonriendo.

- Si tú lo dices... – murmuró apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

- Bueno, es cierto que compartir tu premio con James será... algo incómodo.- añadió mirando como el aludido volaba hacia abajo con una velocidad de vértigo. – Te compadezco...

- Gracias

- ¿Y qué te ha ordenado Corinne exactamente? – preguntó Remus recordando la razón por la que la pelirroja estaba allí.

- Como ella es la que tiene que organizarlo todo me ha pedido que le diga a que hora será mañana la reunión para prepararlo – contestó Lily sin ganas. – Aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta... – continuó levantando la cabeza y mirando al prefecto con una sonrisa – podrías decírselo tú por mí y así me ahorrarías tener que quedarme aquí esperando...

Remus la miró con media sonrisa y cogió aire pensativo.

- ¿Y perderme una divertida conversación de amor entre vosotros?

- Lupin, te recuerdo que ahora yo soy tu jefa – dijo Lily con retintín.

- Él también y además duerme conmigo...

- ¡Por favor! – pidió por segunda vez en el día.

- Está bien...

Lily salió del campo después de haberle dicho a Remus la hora y el lugar al que tendría que acudir James al día siguiente. Este la vio salir cuando bajaba de la escoba para beber agua y su curiosidad por saber qué quería pudo más que los gritos de poseso que Sirius estaba pegando dos metros por encima de él requiriéndolo en el juego.

- ¿Esa era Evans? – preguntó James a Remus después de bajar de la escoba y sentarse a su lado. Sirius llegó poco después, quejándose del poco aguante que James tenía y criticando su forma de volar.

- Sí – respondió Remus ignorando al Golpeador.

- Ves, poco a poco va cayendo en las redes del genio Potter- alardeó apoyando los codos en el respaldo de su asiento para darse importancia.

- En realidad había venido a informarte de una reunión.

- ¡Ja! Cuando Evans se fije en ti, Prongs, _Quejicus_ habrá descubierto el champú. – James tiró a Sirius de la grada y este se montó en la escoba a tiempo para regresar volando – Y encima viene para darte trabajo¡Uh, como te quiere!

- ¿Y por qué se ha ido entonces? – preguntó James un poco molesto.

- Por que me ha dicho a mí que te lo diga – contestó justo en el momento en el que Sirius se había decidido a bajar de nuevo de la escoba. – Tienes que ir mañana después de comer al despacho del OE para hablar de lo de la excursión esa a la Isla del Lago con ella y con Corinne – le informó con tranquilidad.

- Pero si habías quedado con Johanna la de Ravenclaw ¿no? – preguntó Sirius secándose el sudor con una toalla que había hecho aparecer.

- No, en la comida me ha dicho que no podía por que Carrie estaba fatal, ya que el capullo de mi amigo tuvo la feliz idea de quedar con otra chica mientras estaba con ella ¿cómo has podido cagarla de esa forma? – preguntó con reproche a Sirius.

- ¡Eh, qué no fue así! Se supone que ella había ido al baño y se me presentó la oportunidad... No pude resistirme – se disculpó negando con la cabeza.

James se lanzó a pegar al moreno mientras se reía y Remus los miraba feliz de estar con ellos de nuevo. Desde la puerta, Lily observaba como los tres amigos lo pasaban bien y por un momento pensó que no debían ser demasiado horribles. Pero entonces James empujó a Sirius por la escalera y este, intentando arrastrar al Premio Anual con él, le agarró del brazo y los dos se cayeron a los asientos de la fila delantera. A pesar de que tras eso estallaron en carcajadas, Lily recapacitó y se negó en rotundo a volver a pensar en esas bestias como alguien considerablemente razonable.

---------------

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada, con todas las lechuzas revoloteando por las ventanas y las enormes flores nocturnas del profesor Fliuster cerrándose al nuevo día. Y a pesar del precioso panorama, la jornada no empezó con buen pie para los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor.

A primera hora Corinne las despertó a todas con un tremendo golpe de su carpeta y aunque pidió disculpas, las demás ya no pudieron volver a dormirse. Así que dos horas antes de que las clases empezasen, las cuatro chicas bajaban con sus peores caras al Gran Comedor, que como era lógico, estaba vacío.

Corinne desayunó con tanta rapidez que se atragantó tres veces intentando hacer que las tostadas pasasen de su boca al estómago en décimas de segundo. Según ella tenía prisa porque había muchas cosas que hacer antes de que las clases empezasen. Ari y Alice miraban a su amiga como si estuviesen viendo correr la aguja de un reloj, ya que aún no habían conseguido asimilar que se habían levantado. Lily, por el contrario, atosigaba a la morena intentando sonsacarle cuáles eran sus planes para arreglar lo de la excursión. Al final la chica, agobiada por las preguntas de la prefecta y las miradas de las otras dos, se levantó con los puños apretados y gritó que se iba a por la mochila.

Las tres restantes, dos de ellas medio dormidas y la tercera histérica porque no sabía qué iba a pasar, terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la primera clase de la mañana. Y justo en ese momento, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Frank, se levantaron para ir a desayunar, alarmados porque la miniatura de soldado de Remus, que estaba hechizada para que los despertase a todos a las siete, se había quedado dormida.

Las clases no arreglaron el mal comienzo. Al final de la mañana les habían mandado una redacción de historia de la magia y un escrito práctico de las utilidades de la mandrágora. Así que cuando llegó la hora de la comida, los ocho Gryffindor se dejaron caer sobre los bancos del Gran Comedor, preparados para inflarse a comida y disfrutar de la calurosa tarde haciendo cualquier cosa que significase poco esfuerzo antes de tener que meterse en la biblioteca a hundir la nariz entre los libros.

Los cinco chicos ya estaban levantándose de la mesa mientras hablaban de ir a por las escobas para jugar un improvisado partido de Quidditch contra los de cuarto, cuando Corinne carraspeó tan fuerte que McGonagall la miró creyendo que había encontrado a su hermana gemela.

- Potter, que no se te olvide la reunión – informó la morena cuando el chico la miró intuyendo que la llamada de atención se dirigía a él.

- Más respeto al Premio Anual, Rowns – dijo Sirius colocándose la imaginaria corbata del uniforme.

- Black... cómprate un cerebro. – contestó la morena provocando la risa de Ari – Ya lo sabes Potter.

- Vale, tranquila jefa – contestó James rascándose la cabeza – Ir yendo vosotros. Luego nos vemos allí. – les dijo a los demás.

- Mientras voy a pedirle a Amos mi trabajo de historia – informó Peter levantándose – Ahora vuelvo.

- ¡Mierda¡Creo que yo me lo dejé ayer en la biblioteca! – exclamó Frank.

- ¿Qué trabajo? – preguntó Alice asustada.

- Vale, yo voy a coger el mío y tú me acompañas mientras piensas una buena excusa para mañana – dijo Frank recogiendo la mochila. Alice sonrió y se levantó apurando la poca agua que le quedaba en el vaso.

- ¿Os imagináis un hijo de esos dos desastres? – preguntó Ari sonriendo mientras observaba como se alejaban los dos amigos dándose empujones.

- Pobre niño… - comentó Remus riéndose.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con incredulidad Sirius - ¿Y ahora qué? Somos dos ¿Cómo vamos a jugar dos?

- Llama a tus admiradoras… - murmuró Ari.

- Simonds, métete la lengua por el…

- Bueno, pues vamos que no tengo todo el día – dijo James a Corinne interrumpiendo la grosera frase de su amigo. El moreno se levantó seguido de Corinne y Lily, que aunque odiaba tener que ir al mismo lugar que James, suspiró y se levantó mientras se despedía con la mano de Ari.

- Suerte, Lily – le deseó Ari apiadándose de ella.

- ¡Suerte Prongs! – gritó Sirius con la boca llena, aunque él no se apiadaba de su amigo, es más, su intención era totalmente contraria a la de Ari al desearle suerte a la pelirroja.

Cuando James, al escuchar a su amigo, se dio la vuelta con los pulgares en alto y una gran sonrisa, Sirius se echó a reír de forma escandalosa y el trozo de pastel que tenía en la boca se le atragantó. Empezó a toser de tal manera que un par de lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos y Remus, que estaba en frente, le miraba sin saber qué hacer. Entonces, y para sorpresa de los dos amigos, una morena que estaba dos sitios alejada de Sirius se acercó y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para aliviarle la tos. Cuando el moreno dejó de toser, ella se levantó orgullosa y pasó por detrás de él, pero antes se agachó y le susurró al oído:

- No sabía que tuvieses tantas ansias por meterte algo en la boca...

Y así, esa morena llamada Ariadna, se alejó con la cabeza alta y una gran sonrisa mientras Sirius la miraba con la boca abierta y Remus se reía de la situación.

- Padfoot, creo que tu oído se ha puesto colorado – se burló Remus entre risas.

- ¿Qué dices, Moony? Se me a puesto verde del asco... – murmuró echándose agua en el vaso.

- Sí, ya... – consintió divertido al ver como el moreno se bebía el agua con ansia.

………………

- Bueno, sentaos – pidió Corinne a Lily y a James señalando dos sillas de madera que había frente al escritorio en el que ella ya estaba sentada.

- Cori, déjate de formalidades y ve al grano – masculló Lily molesta al ver como el moreno se sentaba demasiado cerca de ella.

James aguantaba la risa a duras penas. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el despacho del OE había permanecido delante de las dos chicas y se había percatado, sin tener que esforzarse demasiado debido a los escandalosos susurros de la prefecta, de que Lily tampoco sabía nada de lo que Corinne había planeado para ellos dos en ese fantástico fin de semana que Dumbledore les había concedido. Estaba molesto con la pelirroja por el gesto que tuvo con él frente a los Slytherins y así se lo había hecho ver ignorándola durante la mañana, pero se había dado cuenta de que eso le favorecía a ella y ahora se había propuesto ponerla más nerviosa que nunca antes.

- Bien, vamos a dejar las cosas claras, sin tonterías – dijo Corinne mirándolos. Ambos la escuchaban con atención, aunque James, poco a poco, se iba acercando a Lily sin que ella se diese cuenta. – Lily, tu no tienes ninguna intención de ir a pasar un fin de semana a solas con Potter a ese islote ¿no es cierto? – la pelirroja asintió con una gran sonrisa, pensando que su amiga la favorecería, en cambio James había fruncido el ceño y miraba a las dos chicas con desagrado – Pero tú, Potter, aprovecharías ese tiempo con creces para molestar a mi amiga... – James levantó una ceja burlón y volvió a curvar de nuevo las comisuras de sus labios en un amago de sonrisa arrogante – Entonces, eso nos lleva a una grave confrontación de opiniones – determinó la delegada mirándolos a los dos.

- Vale, hasta ahí llegamos – determinó Lily perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Yo creo que deberíamos ir – opinó James. Las dos chicas le miraron sorprendidas de que hubiese hecho un comentario sin auto alabarse o tirarle los trastos a Lily – Piénsalo Evans, no todos los días vas a tener la oportunidad de pasar una noche a solas conmigo...

- ¡Arg! – exclamó Lily levantándose para alejarse del moreno, que ya no podía aguantar más la risa. La propia Corinne sonreía por lo absurda que le parecía la situación.- ¡Ves¿Así cómo narices voy a ir a ningún lado con este? – preguntó alzando las manos.

- ¿Quieres que te diga cómo? - preguntó James con una voz tremendamente sensual que guardaba un tono de picardía. – Te advierto que he pensado mil y una formas para viajar contigo...

- Vale, basta – mandó Corinne al ver como su amiga comenzaba a hinchar el pecho dispuesta a pegar cuatro gritos al moreno y dejarle sordo.- Yo tengo una propuesta para vosotros.

- Habla ahora o calla para siempre – ordenó Lily entre dientes mirando a su amiga con cara de asesina, lo que le trasmitió a Corinne el mensaje de "_o dices algo que me venga bien, o te mato_".

- Vaya Evans¿te gusta el matrimonio¡A mi también! Ves, al fin y al cabo no somos tan distintos – exclamó James burlón.

- El día que yo te vea a ti haciendo vida de casado, los Slytherin destacaran por su simpatía y mi fin estará cerca – comentó sarcaásticamente Lily sentándose en la silla de nuevo.

- Ah, pero... ¿_Quejicus_ no es simpático? – preguntó James en tono mordaz – Creía que erais muy buenos amigos... – Y aunque intentó por todos los medios sonar desinteresado, un matiz de molestia se coló en su voz.

Corinne los seguía mirando divertida, y a la vez impresionada. No estaba segura pero creía haber reconocido una pizca de celos en el comentario de James. No había sido picajoso y molesto, había ido directo a plantear lo que le molestaba: Snape. Y aunque el arrogante chico solía interpretar bien su papel de enamorado, todos sabían que lo único que quería era conseguir que Lily perdiese los estribos, por eso la delegada se extrañó: estar celoso no encajaba en su juego.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Corinne para cortar la extraña mirada que la pelirroja le dirigía a James. Ella también parecía sorprendida por el comentario del Gryffindor, y lo peor, parecía no tener respuesta. – Os diré lo que he pensado, saldré por esa puerta y me quedaré esperando a que decidáis lo que… Merlín sabe lo que decidiréis... ¿De a cuerdo?

- Sí – contestó James serio. Sabía que se había precipitado con ese comentario. Él jamás mostraría interés por lo que pensase una persona de otra, eso no le importaba, él hacía las cosas sin preguntar, le molestase a alguien o no. Pero ella era Lily… ¿acaso con Lily era distinto? Era imposible…todo lo hacía por fastidiarla…

- Bien – continuó Corinne sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga – Ya que tu problema – dijo señalando a Lily – es ir a solas, y tu condición – prosiguió mirando a James – es estar con ella, mi propuesta es: una excursión con finalidad lúdica (reconocer las hierbas curativas) en la que participarían todos los de séptimo.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó James, y soltó un bufido de incredulidad, en cambio Lily sonrió feliz.

- Mira, Lily estaría con sus amigas, osease, yo mismamente, y tú estarías con Lily – James la miró incrédulo levantando una ceja – Está bien, Lily no estaría contigo… Entonces, como condición para cumplir lo de James, - continuó mirándoles a los dos - propongo además que la recogida de hierbas sea por parejas y que vosotros estéis juntos formando una. Así no hay más objeciones.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó aquella vez Lily mientras James sonreía con petulancia.

- ¡Eh! Hemos quedado en que ahora yo me iba – recordó Corinne levantándose con tranquilidad y evitando la gran cantidad de torturas que su amiga estaba pensando para ella – Tan sólo tener en cuenta que: uno: Potter, estarás con tus amigos; dos: Lily, no estarás sola.

- Tres: tú estarás fuera de Hogwarts… - agregó James.

- Exacto. – finalizó con una amplia sonrisa – No seáis egoístas y pensar en mí. ¡Ah! Y no tardéis… - Y después de eso, salió del despacho.

Lily miró a James esperando encontrar su característica sonrisa arrogante acompañada de esa mirada que, por mucho que la costase reconocerlo, favorecía su aspecto de una manera tremenda. Sí, odiaba su petulancia, pero no podía negar que al chico le sentaba fenomenal. En cambio, y para su completa sorpresa, el moreno estaba con la cabeza entre las manos mirando al suelo mientras, con los dedos, se despeinaba aún más el revuelto cabello.

Levantó la vista con un suspiro y miró a su alrededor mientras pensaba en qué hacer, no sólo con respecto a la excursión, sino con respecto a esa situación: no tenía ni idea de lo que decir.

La habitación transmitía calidez, a pesar de no diferenciarse demasiado del frió despacho del jefe de Slytherin. Las paredes eran de piedra y la única ventana que había daba a la parte del castillo que únicamente se veía calentada por el sol a la hora de su puesta. Sin embargo, la gran cantidad de estanterías repletas de carpetas con pergaminos de colores y pósters de asociaciones mágicas que empapelaban las paredes añadían el calor necesario a la estancia que la falta de luz y la piedra le restaban.

Lily suspiró de nuevo¡le encantaría ir a esa excursión! Salir del castillo a otro lugar que no fuese Hosmeade…Y en realidad no dudaría en decir que sí sino fuese porque el maldito de Potter estaba en medio… Aunque según lo planteado por Corinne, estarían en pareja pero rodeados por todo séptimo. Al fin y al cabo la isla no podía ser muy grande y seguro que aunque estuviese a solas con él, podría ver desde cualquier lugar al resto de sus compañeros… Además, James tampoco parecía muy feliz, incluso parecía preocupado y pensativo. Quizás de esa forma se olvidaba un poco de su magnífico plan para fastidiarle la vida.

James sonreía, aunque lo disimulaba con ese dramático gesto de desesperación que, camuflado con el pelo, mostraba lo suficiente como para parecer indeciso. No le hacía falta pensar nada, lo tenía muy claro: sí, iría, no había ningún pero. Estaría con sus amigos fuera de Hogwarts y trabajaría junto a Lily en una enorme isla fuera de miradas curiosas ¿qué más podía pedir? Realmente no entendía por qué le llamaban Islote…él había hablado con el hijo del guarda un día en Las Tres Escobas y, según el chico, ese trozo de tierra alcanzaba el tamaño de cinco campos de Quidditch profesionales, suficiente para perderse con la pelirroja entre algunos árboles e intimidarla lo necesario para hacerla pagar por el ridículo hecho frente a los Slytherins.

Observó a la prefecta de reojo. Miraba al techo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sin darse cuenta James repitió el gesto. Parecía estar en medio de un verdadero dilema y, sin saber por qué, supo que ella diría que sí. Pero se reservó y decidió no cantar victoria hasta el final. Tendría que dar lo mejor de él mismo para convencerla.

- Y… - comenzó a decir Lily frotándose las manos. Esperaba algún signo por parte del moreno que le dijese que él ya había decidido. Rezaba por haber llegado a la misma decisión que él para evitarse una pelea, aunque casi podría apostar su vida a que también él quería ir - ¿qué te parece?

- No lo sé… - contestó el revolviéndose con más insistencia el pelo. Parecía realmente indeciso, aunque Lily se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía así y eso, en James Potter, no era normal. Algo no encajaba – Yo… no quiero ponerte en un aprieto. Sé que no te agrado y entiendo que no quieras ir a ningún lado conmigo. – dijo con voz suave, algo que le costó una barbaridad.

La escena le parecía de lo más graciosa y se aplaudía por lo bien que estaba engañando a la pelirroja, aunque en realidad no le había supuesto una dificultad decir lo que había dicho, sabía que era cierto. Ahora sólo tenía que continuar con la farsa hasta que escuchase de la boca de la prefecta que la excursión se realizaría. Estaba ansioso por ver su cara cuando desvelase que todo había sido un teatro.

Lily se carcajeó por lo incrédulo de la situación, pero para su sorpresa, James aún la miraba con esa gran simulación de bondad. La prefecta suspiró contagiada con la indecisión del chico. Creía increíble que él pudiese pensar en ella. Eso le producía una cálida sensación de triunfo y alivio que, en lugar de alentar su ego, empequeñecía la desconfianza que James provocaba en la pelirroja. No sentía nada especial hacia él, aparte del odio que se había ganado a pulso, y le alegraba pensar si quiera que pudiese aplacar ese sentimiento y pudiese sentir hacia él lo mismo que hacia un simple compañero. Enterrar por fin el hacha de guerra que él había creado sin razón y vivir su último año en el colegio con normalidad, sin tener que mirar tras cada esquina para evitar encontrarse con los sarcásticos y mordaces comentarios del chico.

Centró sus ojos esmeralda en los avellana del Gryffindor y sonrió con timidez y sinceridad. Su sonrisa cortó por un breve instante el aliento del moreno y éste olvidó que todo era una farsa. Los ruborizados carrillos de la chica tapaban parcialmente sus ojos y mostraban la gran simpatía y ternura que su personalidad irradiaba pero que, por culpa del trato que solía profesarle, el muchacho nunca había percibido.

James apartó la mirada por segunda vez en la semana y frunció el ceño consternado. Se sentía vencido en su propio terreno y eso aplacaba terriblemente su orgullo que, aunque no era tan esencial para él como lo era para Sirius, jugaba una parte importante de su vida. Empezó a sentir como la ira contra sí mismo se iba apoderando de él y le pedía a gritos que devolviese a su relación con la prefecta el odio y la molestia que ella sentía hacia él. No comprendía por qué debía hacerlo pero sabía que de esa forma recuperaría la seguridad que había perdido.

- Aunque deberías considerarlo bien – dijo con voz ronca mientras se incorporaba en la silla, dejando de lado la inseguridad que instantes atrás Lily, en agradecimiento, había acariciado con su espléndida sonrisa – Yo no voy a estar aquí siempre para ofrecerte este tipo de oportunidades y al final te van a considerar una frígida…

La prefecta cerró los ojos mientras cogía aire para aplacar la marabunta de insultos hacia sí misma, entre los que figuraba una mención a su inocencia. Sus nervios se crisparon aún más al recordar como él le había llamado inocente. Llevaba razón y eso la enfurecía aún más. Todo había sido un bonito espejismo. Sonrió y le miró dispuesta a felicitarle por su maravillosa actuación, pero él se adelantó.

- Así que, tú decides – murmuró James encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo. Su orgullo volvía a palmearle la espalda como recompensa por el vuelco que le había dado a la situación. Sin embargo había algo que aún le preocupaba. Algo que parecía haber escapado al placaje de su irónico comentario.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja con desconfianza. Después de haberle tirado por los suelos su muestra de simpatía le daba el poder de permitirle salir de Hogwarts o dejarle allí como si fuese un fin de semana más.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero someterte. Aunque sería divertido… – respondió él borrando por completo cualquier tipo de secuela que pudiese haber quedado después de la dura lección de humanidad con que la prefecta le había golpeado.

- No me lo trago – dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos y piernas – ¿Me estas diciendo, después de querer fastidiarme la vida y haberme dejado en ridículo cuando yo había cedido a confiar en ti, que tengo en mis manos la posibilidad de decidir si tú vas a salir de Hogwarts con tus amigotes o no? – James frunció el ceño pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Había confiado en él? Sin saber por qué, por primera vez, una arcada de culpabilidad le azotó en la cara y de nuevo su orgullo empujó con fuerza obligándole a tomar el control del que siempre había presumido.

- No – respondió James negando con la cabeza – te estoy diciendo que digas de una vez que has decidido ir con la esperanza de que no te moleste, lo cual es, no improbable, sino imposible. – Lily abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar intimidada con la postura confiada del moreno. – Bien, y como los dos, por separado, habíamos tomado la misma decisión, el problema está resuelto. – sentenció levantándose y dirigiéndose con paso seguro hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y si ahora digo que no? – preguntó Lily levantándose también y adoptando una postura de decisión que más bien parecía comunicar un profundo dolor de estómago. James se dio la vuelta a medio camino y la miró sonriendo con esa conocida sonrisa suya de arrogancia, aumentada con una gran cantidad de sensualidad que erizó a Lily los pelos de la nuca.

- No lo harás.

Y después de eso, se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto… Sería mejor que te colocases la túnica. – señaló retrocediendo un paso y mirando las piernas de Lily – O no seré consciente de mis actos, amor – finalizó continuando su camino.

Lily miró con temor hacia abajo y vio como la túnica se había quedado enganchada en el reposa brazos de la silla y se levantaba dejando a la vista gran parte de su pantorrilla. Se tapó con rapidez y se quedó allí, de pie, maldiciendo a James por su falta de vergüenza y mirando el lugar donde el chico le había recordado que no tenía el valor suficiente como para renunciar a sus intereses con tal de fastidiarle, a pesar de que él sí era capaz. Hacía un instante había dejado en manos de la prefecta el placer de ir de excursión después de haberla ridiculizado, arriesgándose a que ella dijese que no, pero… "_No lo harás_" Apretó los puños con impotencia y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Odiaba que pareciese conocerla tan bien, porque siempre era él quien se quedaba con la última palabra.

Cuando salió, Corinne estaba enseñándole a James unos papeles con entusiasmo. El moreno escuchaba a la chica con atención, algo que Lily creyó casi imposible en él. Cogió aire preparada para encontrarse con la mirada de triunfo del Gryffindor y se acercó a ellos.

- Esta es la autorización de McGonagall como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. La tienen que firmar los Premios Anuales y los prefectos que participen en la actividad… ¡Ah, Lily! – exclamó Corinne – Mira le estoy explicando a James…

- Ya lo he escuchado – la interrumpió la pelirroja de mala manera. James no la miró, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó a sus labios y eso exasperó a Lily.

- Em… Vale – contestó Corinne un poco cohibida – Bueno pues como tú eres prefecta será mejor que te encargues de eso en la próxima reunión – Lily escuchaba a la morena sin mirarla – Vamos, si a la señorita le parece bien…

- ¡Pues claro! – contestó cogiendo la autorización.

- Vale. Y estas son las que tienen que firmar los que vayan a participar – continuó Corinne haciendo aparecer un taco de papeles frente a ella – La excursión será dentro de dos semanas, así que se supone que las tienen que entregar firmadas antes de…

- ¿Ya lo tenías todo preparado? – preguntó Lily con molestia mientras observaba el papel que Corinne le había dado – ¡Incluso te has encargado de que McGonagall firme su autorización antes de que la diésemos nosotros! – exclamó mirando a su amiga con una decepcionada sorpresa.

- Es bueno anticiparse...

- Sí, sólo te faltaba haber hablado con el guarda del Islote…- comentó con ironía.

- En realidad ya…

- ¡Corinne Rowns! – la interrumpió Lily con un grito.

- Bueno, ya tendréis tiempo más delante de arreglar cuentas – las interrumpió James – Yo me encargó de esas autorizaciones, Rowns – le dijo a la morena cogiendo el taco de hojas – Pelirroja, - continuó mirando con crecida burla a Lily – tú prepara nuestro fin de semana. – Corinne miró con sorpresa a su amiga - ¡Hasta luego! – se despidió el chico - ¡Por cierto Rowns¿Qué pasa si me olvido de darles las autorizaciones a los Slytherins? - preguntó mientras se alejaba andando hacia atrás.

- Supongo que no podrían ir… - contestó sonriendo con malicia - ¡Que pena que los jefes de cada casa estén informados! Sería una buena solución, Potter – finalizó haciendo que el chico se encogiese de hombros con sumisión.

- ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo! – sentenció desde el final del pasillo – ¡Adiós, Evans, no olvides que te quiero! – gritó doblando la esquina.

Corinne se giró con una gran sonrisa para mirar a Lily, pero ésta desapareció de su cara al percibir un extraño aura de furia rodeando a su amiga. La pelirroja miraba la autorización con una sonrisa que para nada transmitía felicidad.

- ¿Crees que una persona puede tener tanta mala suerte? – preguntó Lily sin apartar la vista del pergamino.

- Em… Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno¡vas a poder salir de Hogwarts a otro lugar que no sea Hosmeade! – sugirió Corinne con esperanza de calmar a su amiga.

- ¿Sabes lo que realmente me consuela? – preguntó la prefecta con un extraño tono de dulzura en la voz.

- ¿El qué? – contestó con una pregunta temerosa la morena.

- Las maravillosas amigas que tengo – respondió pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Corinne – Eso es lo que me consuela…

Sin embargo Corinne distinguió un elevado matiz de ironía en las palabras de su amiga. En las palabras y en el aire que le faltaba a causa del fuerte estrangulamiento que la pelirroja le estaba provocando con el brazo.

* * *

**Largo... muy largo!!! si, y casi sin chicha!! jaja weno, asi seran los siguientes... un pokiyo flojos, pero paciencia por dios!**

**Bueno, mirar, OS AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!! EN SERIO!!! SOYS LO QUE ME EMPUJA A SEGUIR!!! pero no voy a poder contestaros en este cap... (Clau, voy a comenzar a contestarlos en cada cap para que todos podais leer las respuestas) esq mañana me voy de viaje y estoy cansadisima, no se ni como e sacado tiemp. De todas formas, para el siguiente cap os respondo a los del cap 3 y 4 ok??? **

**Muchos bss a todos!!! Y Gracias!!**

**Ilisia**


	6. No todo es lo que parece

**Hola de nuevo!!! después de haber escrito este saludo veinte veces y haberme peleado durante toda la tarde con el portatil nuevo ùú para subir el cap porque el internet viene y va justo cuando le doy a guardar... AQUI ESTÁ POR FIN!!!**

**En fin, siento mucho el periodo irregular de actualizaciones pero entre las vacaciones, lo problemillas personales, la fuga del muso y el ordenador nuevo ùú me ha sido imposible mantener constante la subida de capitulos. Lo siento!! pero prometo que a partir de ahora actualizaré más de seguido que antes. **

**Ante todo quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejáis reviews. Es un empuje increíble para mí y aunque sé que las vacaciones reducen mucho las posibilidades de que me leais, confio en que cuando volvais del relax lo agais jusjus...**

**Hablando de Reviews... Clau! voy a comenzar a responder los reviews aquí, antes de cada cap, para que no haya más confusiones. Muchas gracias por seguirme durante todo el fic nn**

**Y sin más demoraaaaaaa**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**5. No todo es lo que parece**

Ari sopló y un mechón ondulado de pelo moreno voló hacia atrás. Estaba cansada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras las gotas de sudor acompañaban el desestabilizado ritmo, produciéndole con su lento descenso un incómodo cosquilleo en la nuca. Pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de secárselas con la mano, James le hizo un magnífico pase con la _quaffle_ que ella no tardó en atrapar. Salió disparada con una velocidad de vértigo hacia los postes, donde una chica rubia esperaba preparada el lanzamiento de la Cazadora. Justo cuando faltaban escasos metros para colocarse en la zona de tiro perfecta, localizó por el rabillo del ojo una tremenda _bludger_ que se acercaba a ella sin ningún impedimento. Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos mientras levantaba con brusquedad el palo de su escoba y se elevaba a tiempo para que la endemoniada pelota pasase debajo de ella con una velocidad increíble. Y entonces, demasiado tarde, Sirius pasó por su lado como una flecha. Al llegar a la altura de la _bludger_, echó hacia atrás su musculoso brazo y la golpeó, devolviéndola por donde había venido, es decir, rozando los pies de Ari.

- ¿Qué coño se supone que haces, Black? – preguntó gritando la morena.

Él, que estaba parado un poco más arriba que ella, la miró con paciencia. Estaba colorado por el esfuerzo y empapado por el sudor, tanto que la capa escarlata se le pegaba al pecho y a la espalda. Un par de mechones rebeldes caían sobre su frente. No se podía negar que el chico era atractivo y sensual. Ari tragó saliva y se maldijo a sí misma por ponerse nerviosa ante él. "_¡Es Black, Ariadna!_"

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó Sirius levantando las manos y mirando a la chica.

- ¡Qué por culpa de esa magnífica exhibición ante tus admiradoras, la _bludger_ que _tú_ tenías que golpear por poco me mata! – bramó señalando a las gradas, donde un grupo de chicas la miraban mal por atreverse a hablar así a su Siruisin.

- Si tú no corrieses a ponerte en su camino, como toda una verdadera camicace, yo podría exhibirme en paz y golpear las _bludgers_ a tiempo – respondió Sirius secándose la frente con la manga. – Pero no, tú tienes que hacerlo todo para jo… - cogió aire mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto de lo más masculino que hizo a Ari volver a tragar saliva – Yo no soy perfecto, Simonds, aunque lo parezca, y en una de estas me voy a confundir de bola y voy a golpear tu cabeza…

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Ari elevando su escoba y poniéndose frente a él.

- ¡Vale! – gritó James volando hacia ellos desde el otro lado del campo – ¡Por hoy es suficiente! Muchas gracias a todos, habéis estado geniales. ¡Recordad, el miércoles a la misma hora! – después de las palabras del capitán, todos los jugadores de Gryffindor descendieron al césped y acudieron a los vestuarios deseando tomarse una ducha, todos menos Sirius y Ari, que se miraban con furia. James siguió acercándose a ellos hasta que se colocó a su lado - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó enfadado – Simonds, el pase que te di era muy bueno ¿por qué no lanzaste?

- ¿Qué "por qué"? – preguntó incrédula. – Tu querido amigo, "_Patopuff_" o como quiera que le llames, no paró una _bludger_ que si me descuido me arranca la cabeza.

- ¿Patoqué? – preguntó James divertido. – Dime, _puffy_¿por qué no la paraste? – inquirió el moreno con seriedad a su amigo, aunque en el fondo se moría de la risa.

- Primero: - comenzó el moreno enfadado – es ella la que se pone en medio de la _bludger_, si es una suicida no es mi problema – Ari tomó aire con paciencia – Segundo: - continuó mirando a la chica –es "Padfoot", si estás sorda o loca tampoco es mi problema¿entiendes?

- ¡Ari! – los tres miraron hacia abajo y vieron a Corinne, que parecía una niña mirando un globo en el cielo.

- ¡Ya voy! – respondió la morena – Y no, Black, no entiendo tus absurdos motes, porque no soy perfecta, aunque lo parezca – dijo con retintín imitando las palabras del chico - y eso quiere decir que no soy adivina y no tengo la capacidad de leer lo que tu diminuta mente inventa. – dijo con rapidez, tanta que Sirius y James cogieron aire por ella – Además, como bien has dicho, estoy loca. Eso no es tan difícil de comprender…venga, seguro que hasta tú puedes – lo retó guiñándole un ojo - ¿Lo entiendes? – volvió a preguntar como un ronroneo que logró bajar la guardia de los dos chicos - ¡Loca! – gritó sorprendiéndoles. Y entonces descendió con rapidez hacia donde su amiga la esperaba.

El chico la siguió con una mirada cargada de odio y luego miró a James. El capitán también observaba como la morena bajaba de la escoba, pero él, al contrario que su amigo, lo hacía divertido.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿No te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué? – Sirius miraba a su amigo desconfiado y confuso.

- De que sois… ¡tal para cual! – exclamó el moreno como si fuese evidente – Los dos igual de cabezones y orgullosos.

- ¡Estás loco! – dijo Sirius descendiendo con la escoba con rapidez.

- ¡Sí, hoy todos estamos locos! – continuó James siguiendo a su amigo – ¿O me vas a decir que no has golpeado la _bludger _porque se te ha pasado? – Sirius se hizo el ofendido poniéndose una mano en el pecho.- Es que tú no has visto que no te quitaba ojo durante todo el entrenamiento. ¡Parecía una arpía cuando miraba a tus admiradoras! – exclamó – Por cierto, Padfoot¿podrías pedirlas que no viniesen más? Yo ya lo hice con las mías…

- Prongs, cuando seas consciente de lo que dices, podré tomarme en serio tus peticiones – contestó el moreno molesto bajando de la escoba. Levantó la mirada y vio que a lo lejos, Ari y Corinne hablaban con una jugadora de Ravenclaw.

- Como tú digas… - consintió James quitándose las protecciones y encaminándose al vestuario.

Sirius cogió aire y negó con la cabeza. ¿Simonds por él? Dudaba que ella pudiese sentir lo más mínimo hacia él o hacia cualquier ser humano, pero si así fuese, le daba igual, él no tendría nada con ella jamás. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuándo surgió esa rivalidad entre ellos dos, tenía claro que sólo el orgullo y la arrogancia alimentaban esa peculiar relación. Sonrió divertido por la cara que la morena había puesto al ver la _bludger. _Le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

…..-----…..

- Corinne Rowns, Shally Hopkins. Shally Hopkins, Corinne Rowns – presentó Ari señalando a la morena y a la rubia.

- ¡Encantada! – dijo Corinne dando dos besos a la Ravenclaw. – Siento haberte pillado justo ahora, que lo que más te apetecerá será darte una ducha.

- ¡No te preocupes! – respondió la chica. La verdad es que, como pudo comprobar Corinne, era bastante guapa. Tenía el pelo por mitad de la espalda, rubio oscuro, y una gran sonrisa que era la cumbre de su rostro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su físico eran los enormes ojos marrones que tenía. Las pestañas eran tan largas que parecían haber recibido algún hechizo de belleza y, acompañadas con su sonrisa, aumentaban el efecto de simpatía que transmitía. – Me apetecía hablar contigo porque Ari me ha dicho que eres la delegada del OE y a mi me gustaría entrar a formar parte de la Organización.

- ¡Claro! - contestó Corinne. Le extrañaba no haber hablado con ella antes. Después de siete años en el colegio conocía a casi todas las personas pero ella había pasado desapercibida durante todo ese tiempo.

Entonces, y para su desagrado, divisó a Remus bajando las gradas desde donde seguramente había estado observando el entrenamiento. Corinne tragó saliva. El chico se acercaba a ellas con decisión y una gran sonrisa.

- Ejem… Ari – murmuró Corinne a su amiga aprovechando que Shally había ido un momento a quitarse las protecciones.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó su amiga en un susurro. Corinne la hizo unas señas con la cabeza señalando al prefecto – Oh… ¿Quieres que me lo lleve? - Corinne asintió – Vale… ¿Se puede saber por qué no quieres hablar con él? – la morena negó con la cabeza y cambió su rostro por una sonrisa justo a tiempo de que Remus llegase y Shally volviese mucho más ligera de peso.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Remus! – exclamó Shally y, para sorpresa de los presentes, se lanzó al cuello del chico y le dio un gran beso en el moflete. - ¿Qué tal me has visto?

- ¡Genial! – contestó el Gryffindor. Ari frunció el ceño y miró a Corinne con curiosidad. Su amiga observaba la escena con increíble seriedad mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados de sus caderas. La Cazadora suspiró. Sabía que Corinne era celosa, celosa y mal pensada, y no quería imaginar hasta qué punto podía llegar por un chico.

- ¡Lupin! – exclamó intentando sacar de allí al castaño lo antes posible. Así, le agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta hacia la puerta del estadio – Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte sobre el trabajo de Binns.

- Pero si antes has dicho que ya lo habías terminado… - dijo el chico confundido dejándose arrastrar por la morena.

- Em… ¡Sí! – contestó con rapidez – lo que pasa es que no entiendo una cosa y me quiero asegurar de que lo tengo bien – explicó atropelladamente - ¡Ala! Ven conmigo y me ayudas.

- Claro… - asintió encogiendo los hombros, pero en vez de seguir a la morena se dio la vuelta y miró a las otras dos chicas – Corinne – Ari frenó de golpe y se volvió hacia su amiga, que sentía como su corazón había decidido hacer una efusiva huelga al escuchar la voz del prefecto dirigiéndose a ella – Luego quisiera hablar contigo. – La Cazadora abrió los ojos y miró a la delegada sonriendo, pero la chica, en cambio, miraba al suelo con indecisión.

- Lo siento, Lupin, pero no puedo – respondió. Ari abrió la boca sorprendida, Shally les miraba confundida y Remus agachó la cabeza y asintió en silencio. – Tengo mucho trabajo en el OE.

- Claro… Está bien – asintió el chico levantando la cabeza de nuevo y recuperando su sonrisa – Entonces lo dejamos para otro día. ¿Vamos, Simonds?

- Eh… ¡claro! – respondió recuperando el habla. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado entre los dos Gryffindors, pero le dejó claro a su amiga con una mirada de confusión que más tarde tendría que explicárselo. Agarró de nuevo el brazo del chico y se fueron andando hacia la puerta - ¡Y no seas estúpido! Llámame por mi nombre que por mi apellido me recuerdas a McGonagall o peor… ¡a Black!

Corinne observó como su amiga se marchaba agarrada del castaño que más difícil le estaba poniendo las cosas últimamente. Suspiró regañándose a sí misma por mirar mal a Ari, que lo único que hacía era cumplir con el favor que ella le había pedido y se giró para continuar su conversación con Shally. Sin embargo la chica la miraba sonriendo.

- Lo siento…me he quedado pensando y…

- No te preocupes – dijo la Ravenclaw ampliando aún más su sonrisa – yo a veces también me distraigo pensando en algo, o en alguien… - Corinne miró asustada a la rubia y se sorprendió de ver como ella la miraba con sonrisa cómplice.

- Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien. – dijo contagiándose del buen humor de la chica.

…..----……

- ¿Y tú no vas a los vestuarios a cambiarte? – preguntó Remus a Ari. La morena aún llevaba la equipación de Gryffindor y cargaba con la escoba bajo el brazo.

- No, prefiero cambiarme y ducharme tranquila en el baño de mi habitación – explicó dando patadas a una piedra. – Ya sabes, necesito mis potingues – explicó sonriendo al prefecto.

- ¡Ah! Claro… - Remus asintió mientras reía – Entonces como Sirius, que se hecha veinte mil pociones…- Ari bufó y negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre he dicho que era algo raro…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Remus divertido - ¿Acaso vosotras tenéis más derecho a cuidaros que nosotros?

- No, a ver, no confundas términos.- dijo Ari deteniéndose un momento – Una cosa sois "vosotros", como género masculino en general, y otra es "Black", como especie en particular. – Remus se rió con ganas ante el comentario.

Siguieron caminando entre bromas y chistes, Ari criticando a Sirius y Remus algunas veces defendiéndole y otras agarrándose el estómago de la risa. Llevaban siete años siendo compañeros de clase y casa, pero nunca habían hablado de nada más allá que los estudios y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de la comodidad que existía entre ellos para hablar de cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegaron al interior del castillo el sol se escondía tras los enormes árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Ari suspiró sacudiéndose el barro de las zapatillas mientras Remus le sujetaba la escoba.

- Y… ¿qué tal está… todas? – preguntó Remus nervioso. Quería saber si la morena sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a Corinne. Estaba muy rara con él y eso le preocupaba, por eso quería hablar con ella, quería preguntarle si había hecho algo mal.

Ari paró un momento de limpiarse a golpe de varita la suela y le miró sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Todas? – Remus asintió tragando saliva – Bueno… pues bien, después de las vacaciones estamos muy contentas. – contestó intentando que el chico concretase un poco más. Tenía la esperanza de que le preguntase por Corinne. No sabía por qué pero le gustaría ver a su amiga con el prefecto, estaba segura de que no había nadie mejor para ella.

- Ah, y… ¿A dónde habéis ido de vacaciones? – preguntó de nuevo, aunque ya sabía, por boca de Lily y de la misma Corinne, dónde habían estado en el verano.

- Pues Alice fue a Argentina, Lily estuvo en su casa y yo pasé una semana en la costa. – comentó con desinterés. El juego de tanteo emocional que estaba usando con el prefecto era muy evidente, en cambio el chico parecía compartir con Lily el rasgo de la inocencia, algo que debía ser cualidad indispensable para ejercer de prefecto.

- Y… ¿Corinne? – inquirió Remus sorprendido de que la chica la hubiese olvidado.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó aplaudiéndose mentalmente - Pues ella estuvo en España, en la playa…- contestó la Cazadora divertida. Remus le devolvió la escoba y juntos se encaminaron hacia la sala común.

- Se le nota. Está muy morena – comentó el chico subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo mientras suspiraba en agradecimiento de que por fin hubiesen fijado el tema en la delegada.

- Si…

- Pero, no sé, está rara – dijo Remus incómodo porque Ari no siguiese el hilo de la conversación. – Por lo menos conmigo.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Ari interesada en la opinión del chico.

- Sí… ¿tú sabes qué le pasa? – inquirió él mirándola. Ari cogió aire y pensó con rapidez una buena respuesta.

- Pues no… - contestó maldiciéndose por la poca imaginación que tenía cuando no se trataba de discutir con Sirius – La verdad es que no he notado nada extraño en ella…

- Ah… - murmuró Remus con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Y… ¿de qué conoces a Shally? – inquirió cambiando de tactica e intentando sacar un tema de conversación distinto. Pretendía tantear la opinión de Remus hacia Corinne pero… ¿cómo podría si quiera responder las preguntas del chico si ella tampoco sabía por qué su amiga se comportaba así con él?

- La conozco desde que éramos pequeños. – contestó el prefecto mientras se saltaba uno de los escalones falsos de la escalera que daba al retrato de la señora gorda – Es la hija de una amiga de mi madre. - Ari torció la cabeza sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar eso. – Para mi es como una hermana.

- ¿Una hermana? – preguntó la Cazadora sorprendida.

- Sí – respondió él divertido por su cara - ¿tanto te extraña que pueda llevarme bien con una chica? No todos somos como tú y Sirius ¿sabes?

- ¡Eh¡No lo menciones más! – exclamó Ari haciéndose la ofendida – "_Papilla de coles_" - murmuró sin prestar atención a la señora gorda, que la miraba ofendida desde su retrato al no dejarla hablar. – Además, aunque yo opino que una amistad entre hombre y mujer es difícil, no niego que exista. – se defendió mientras entraba a la sala común.

- Pues ésta es la prueba de que existe – dijo él sonriendo por el argumento de la chica.

Ari hizo un gesto con la mano muy parecido al que solía hacer Alice para quitar importancia a un asunto.

- Me cambio y bajo – informó la morena subiendo por las escaleras de la habitación.

- Cuando termines ve a avisarme a mi cuarto – le pidió él. Ari hizo un gesto en señal de asentimiento y subió a su cuarto sin saber lo que allí le esperaba.

Al entrar, se encontró con una Alice enfurruñada sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados y una Lily casi tumbada sobre su escritorio mientras escribía con tanta ansía que parecía una psicópata. La Cazadora suspiró sabiendo lo que eso significaba: algo no le iba bien a la prefecta.

Dejó la escoba en su funda y se acercó a Alice. Después de preguntarle por lo que le pasaba a Lily unas cinco veces y notar como la castaña iba poniéndose más furiosa por momentos, se dio cuenta de que quizás esa no era la pregunta, así que probó por preguntarle sobre qué le pasaba a ella.

Al parecer, por lo que le explicó con rencor y sin mirarle a la cara, nadie se dignaba en preguntarle nada a ella sobre cómo le había ido con Frank. Ari suspiró mientras sonreía por la tontería de su amiga y la preguntó por el chico. Lo único que dijo es que, después de haberse perdonado el día anterior con él, se habían vuelto a enfadar cuando Frank, al ver que ella no ponía de su parte para intentar hacer el trabajo de historia en una tarde (Ari aplaudió al chico porque sabía que se tardaba por lo menos un fin de semana en hacerse), le había dicho que él no iba a ayudarla. La Cazadora no pudo más que reírse de su amiga, por lo que la castaña se enfurruñó aún más y la confesó que como no realizaba ninguna actividad ni era miembro de ningún taller, se aburría tremendamente.

- ¡Vamos, pepinilla! No te me deprimas ¿vale? – la animó Ari – Te prometo que mañana voy a estar toda la tarde contigo.

- Bueno… - murmuró Alice.

Respiró y se levantó dispuesta a darse una buena ducha. Después hablaría con Lily, sabía que el asunto de la pelirroja sería mucho más peliagudo.

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras ella para después apoyar la espalda contra la rígida madera.

Silencio…

Cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar por la privacidad. Allí era muy difícil estar sólo en algún momento, por eso ella adoraba los ratos en el baño.

Se separó de la puerta y se desvistió. Abrió los grifos y cogió la varita del bolsillo de su capa, que estaba tirada en el suelo sin ningún cuidado. Murmuró un hechizo que le había enseñado Regulus el año pasado y que servía para hacer aparecer sales de baño ya disueltas con los aromas que más te gustasen. Sin embargo ella nunca había podido identificar el olor que avocaba ese hechizo. Siempre era el mismo: dulce y a la vez fuerte, con una pizca de aroma floral mezclado con algo que no habría podido identificar. Sin embargo, ambos olores se empañaban con la sensación excitante que producían al estar juntos, una sensación que creía conocer. A veces pensaba que no era un olor de algo, sino de alguien, pero descartaba esa idea por absurda y se daba al disfrute de su baño.

Se metió en el agua y permaneció entre burbujas un rato, hasta que recordó que había quedado en ir a buscar a Remus. "_¿Y para qué voy a ir a buscarle?_" No tenía ni idea de qué preguntarle sobre el trabajo. Ella lo había hecho y no había tenido ningún problema.

Salió de la bañera e hizo un hechizo de limpieza a su uniforme. En el colegió había unas lavanderías enormes, en las que unos barreños gigantescos lavaban mediante magia la ropa, que más tarde aparecía sobre la cama de su dueño doblada y planchada. Sin embargo ella no las usaba desde que aprendió ese hechizo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya tenía la ropa perfecta. Se la puso disfrutando de la calidez que el hechizo dejaba sobre las prendas y se dirigió a peinarse. Dudaba en si secarse el pelo o no. No hacía mucho frío, porque aunque fuese septiembre aún hacía calor. Había aprendido el curso anterior que tener el pelo mojado cuando el tiempo refrescaba no era bueno. Entonces recordó lo que le hizo aprenderlo y a su mente vino una escena del pasado.

**Flash Back**

Ari salió del lago riéndose y salpicando agua a Alice, que también estaba empapada en la orilla.

- Ari, tengo un poco de frío – comentó Alice cogiendo el aire que le faltaba después de la tremenda sesión de chapoteo - ¿Volvemos a la torre?

- Ve yendo tú, yo me quedo aquí un rato – pidió la morena estrujándose el pelo.

- Bueno, pero no tardes ¡Eh! Que vas a coger frió… - la mandó con tono maternal.

Alice se fue y Ari se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco frente a ella y el frió de la noche iba conquistando con paciencia cada músculo de su cuerpo. Pero todo le daba igual, a pesar de fingir frente a sus amigas que todo iba bien, no era así. Acababa de cortar con un chico después de dos meses y él no había tardado en echarse otra novia. No la había querido…Y no es que ella sintiese algo por él, es que sentía que nunca nadie sería capaz de enamorarse de ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba llorando entre espasmos de frió y su pelo aún chorreaba, impidiendo que la ropa se le secase.

- No deberías estar a estas horas aquí, linda, y menos así - Ari se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un chico moreno apoyado en el árbol.

- Re… Regulus… - tartamudeó.

- Toma – dijo él quitándose la capa y echándosela por encima – El frío en esta época puede ser peligroso.

- Gracias… - murmuró ella con una sonrisa – Siento… siento que me veas así, seguro que estoy horrible… - dijo, y nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de que había sonado tremendamente estúpido.

- Tranquila… - susurró el Slytherin secándole las lágrimas con un cuidado infinito. Ari se sorprendió con el gesto del moreno. No solía acercarse a ella demasiado y menos tocarla de esa forma tan tierna que no correspondía para nada a un Slytherin. Y aunque hablaban de todo y conocían las preocupaciones del uno y del otro, no estaba entre sus costumbres el compadecerse o ayudarse – En realidad…me gusta como te queda el pelo mojado. Te aporta esa debilidad que aparentas no tener. – murmuró apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara - Aunque no sé qué es lo que más me gusta… si verte débil … o que me deslumbres con esa fuerza que tanto te caracteriza – confesó con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

**Fin Flash Back**

Decidió con una sonrisa que no iba a secarse el pelo. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo en invierno. Se prometió que buscaría a Regulus y hablaría con él. Con eso de que era prefecto ya nunca lo veía…

Salió del baño y se encontró con que en la habitación sólo estaba Lily.

- Lil, voy a hablar con Remus de… algo – dijo preguntándose qué sería lo que se le iba a ocurrir decirle al prefecto.

- Vale… - murmuró la pelirroja sin levantar la vista de un libro.

- Luego cuando venga hablamos – le informó mientras abría la puerta.

- Vale…

Ari salió negando con la cabeza. No sabía cómo era posible que sus amigas siempre estuviesen metidas en algún lío.

Bajó a la sala común y vio que estaba casi vacía, quitando a Alice y a Frank, que estaban en un rincón jugando al ajedrez mágico. Sonrió y alabó a su amiga por la facilidad que tenía de disculparse con la gente.

Se dio la vuelta y subió por la escalera de los chicos. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de los de séptimo vio que, en lugar del típico cartel que indicaba el curso de los alumnos instalados en cada habitación, había uno que rezaba: "_Merodeadores_". Frunció el ceño y fue a llamar, pero tan sólo al rozar la puerta, ésta se abrió un poco quedando una pequeña rendija por la que se podía ver la puerta del baño de los chicos.

- "_Tú me dices… Yo te digo… ¡Y así empieza nuestra guerra cotidiana!" –_ Ari escuchó a alguien cantar a voces. Parecía intentar interpretar el modo gregoriano por la gran cantidad de falsetes que hacía con la voz, usando los agudos y los graves sin ningún conocimiento musical. Aguantando la risa, se pegó un poco más a la puerta y se quedó escuchando – "_Yo me armo de adjetivos, tú conjugas el peor de mis pasados…"_

- Por dios, Padfoot… - oyó Ari que decía alguien, si no se equivocaba, el propio Remus, lo que le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Había escuchado el mote. La persona que estaba cantando era Sirius.

- ¡Déjale, Moony! Que libere el artista que lleva dentro… - pidió otro entre risas, al que Ari reconoció como James.

- "_¡Y te apunto donde duele¡Y te acuerdo el peor de tus pecados!, tu reviras la ofensiva y disparas donde sabes que hace daño…_"- siguió Sirius dando unos alaridos increíbles. Ari frunció el ceño de nuevo al escuchar la canción… no tenía ni idea de cuál era, no parecía de ningún grupo mágico.- "_Y en el campo… ¡de batalla! quedan muertos los minutos que perdemos. Tú me dices, yo te digo. Y así acaba nuestra guerra cotidiana¡esta guerra sin cuartel que nadie gana!_ "

- Merlín nos salve… - murmuró Remus. De pronto, Ari pudo ver por la rendija a Sirius. Estaba con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, pero el resto del cuerpo lo tenía al natural. La morena tragó saliva.

- ¡Espera, Moony! – pidió James al castaño – Espera a escuchar el estribillo, a ver de que te suena… - Ari respiró para poder concentrarse en escuchar la letra y no en reírse del moreno o en mirar ese perfecto cuerpo…

- ¡Oye, no os riáis de mí! – exclamó Sirius mientras se pasaba el peine por el pelo y después se lo revolvía con la mano. Ari se mordió un labio. Que odiase a Sirius no quería decir que tuviese que mentirse… y la verdad era que el moreno era increíblemente sexy. – "_¿¡Por qué hablamos!? Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos… ¡En pintarnos con las manos, las caricias que queremos…! y que no nos damos porque… ¡SIEMPRE HABLAMOS!"_

- ¡Basta, Padfoot! Me vas a gastar el oído… – gritó James riéndose. Sirius también se reía, y tiraba cosas a su amigo, pero Remus no decía nada. Sin embargo, Ari había escuchado a la perfección la letra de la canción, cosa no muy complicada teniendo en cuenta que el moreno había sobrepasado los cuatro mil decibelios por lo menos, y no sabía qué había querido decir James al pedirle a Remus que escuchase la letra.

- ¿Y esa canción, Padfoot? – escuchó Ari que preguntaba Remus. - ¿Es mi sensación o la letra lleva un mensaje oculto?

- ¿Eh?- preguntó el moreno dejando de lanzarle hechizos juguetones a James. – Pues no sé, porque me la aprendí en vacaciones de tanto escucharla en la heladería _muggle _a la que íbamos Prongs y yo…

- ¡Claro que lleva mensaje! – exclamó James – Y para una chica morena que está "loca" – se burló James. Ari abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Sirius extrañado - ¿Qué decís? Yo no sé lo que dice la canción, sólo me la he aprendido… ¡Eh¿Qué querías decir con eso de "que está 'loca'"? – exclamó Sirius – Prongs… te la estás ganando…

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Sí!

- Venga, Padfoot – dijo Remus – No lo niegues. Entre tú y Simonds hay química… incluso Wormtail se ha dado cuenta: "_¿Qué te traes con Simonds?"_ – le recordó Remus imitando la voz aguda de Peter.

- ¡QUÉ! – exclamó Sirius. Ari bufó. Le abría encantado abrir la puerta y entrar para dejar las cosas claras a esos tres, pero rezaba por que no hiciese falta - ¡Estáis locos¡Yo jamás me fijaría en esa… esa…!

- ¿Loca? – preguntó James divertido. Ari chirrió los dientes de la rabia. ¿Jamás se fijaría en ella¿Quién se había creído que era?

- ¡Prongs! Te voy a echar una poción crece pelo en la nariz y por la noche te ahogarás sin poder respirar ¡Ja! – le amenazó el moreno.

- ¡Eh, amigo! – exclamó James - Ese es un buen plan para _Quejicus_… ¿Tendrá el pelo de la nariz igual de graso que el de la cabeza?

- Prongs, la nariz también está en la cabeza, aunque la de _Quejicus_ no lo parezca… - dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto que insinuaba que la nariz del Slytherin llegaba hasta el ombligo. Al instante, Remus y James se echaron a reír.

Ari sonrió con malicia, y no por la gracia que el Gryffindor había hecho. Le había molestado que dijese que nunca se fijaría en ella. No es que quisiese que lo hiciera, pero necesitaba demostrarle a él y a sí misma que, aunque no era capaz de enamorar a nadie, podía hacer que a un chico se le cayese la baba.

Se imaginaba una buena forma de enseñar cómo podía hacerle abrir la boca de impresión. ¿Qué no se fijaría en ella jamás? Rió por lo bajo mientras se abría los tres primeros botones de la camisa y se remangaba un poco la falda del uniforme. Después de revolverse el pelo, que aún estaba mojado y le daba el aspecto de una peligrosa tigresa frustrada, llamó dos veces a la puerta y la empujó, sin esperar a que contestasen.

- Remus… ¡oh! Lo siento… creía que estabas solo… - se disculpó fingiendo que no sabía que en realidad, en la habitación, había dos personas más.

Los tres chicos la miraron de arriba abajo con las bocas abiertas. Realmente, aunque ella se deleitase con muchas compañías masculinas, nunca había sugerido tanto como en ese momento.

- ¿Se…puede…saber…qué…haces…aquí? – preguntó Sirius recuperando el tipo con rapidez, aunque para ella no había pasado desapercibida la sedienta mirada que el chico le había lanzado.

- Lo siento Black… - murmuró Ari enrollando en su dedo un mechón de pelo – No sabía que iba a encontrarte así – dijo mirándole de arriba abajo imitando el gesto que los tres habían tenido con ella.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? – preguntó el chico incrédulo mientras llevaba la mano con rapidez hacia la toalla – Simonds, ve a ver que es lo que le ha pasado a tus neuronas…

- Mira, imbécil – saltó Ari colocándose las manos en las caderas - mis neuronas están fenomenales. ¿Qué tal si compruebas tú tus cuerdas vocales?

- ¿Me has espiado? – repitió él ruborizado – Espero que no sea por eso por lo que la longitud de tu falda se ha visto considerablemente afectada… - se recuperó mirando las piernas de la chica con una media sonrisa que dejaba ver la gran cantidad de arrogancia que el chico aprovechaba para aumentar su atractivo.

- O, tranquilo, Black, te aseguro que tú no tienes nada que ver con eso… - ronroneó la chica adoptando un tono de voz que puso de punta los pelos de la nuca a los tres chicos.

- ¿Y se puede saber entonces por qué vienes así a esta habitación? – preguntó Sirius con una voz ronca que hizo a Ari ampliar aún más su sonrisa triunfante.

- En realidad venía a por Lupin… - respondó la morena mirando al aludido y guiñándole un ojo. James miró a Sirius interesado por la reacción del moreno y luego volvió la vista hacia Remus, que miraba a la chica burlón.

Remus no creía lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación. Había hablado con la morena hacía unos momentos y ella no había mostrado hacia él nada parecido a atracción. Sin embargo notó en su comportamiento un ligero interés por molestar a Sirius y le divertía ver la reacción de su amigo. Si no se equivocaba (y rezaba por que así fuese) ella sólo pretendía dar celos al moreno, así que decidió participar en el juego, aunque luego le pediría a la chica que le explicase las cosas con más detalle.

- ¿Pues a qué esperamos entonces? – preguntó él mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia ella con una mirada tan sensual que Ari no pudo más que sonreír nerviosa. Esperaba que el chico no hubiese interpretado nada mal… no quería tener problemas con Corinne, además, a ella no le gustaba el prefecto.

- Eso, llévatela a otro lado antes de que me den ganas de vomitar – escupió Sirius con molestia mientras se daba la vuelta y se metía al baño, cerrando tras él la puerta con un portazo.

Ari soltó una carcajada de incredulidad. No pensaba que fuese tan fácil molestar al moreno… ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes eso de usar a sus amigos? Miró a James, que observaba la puerta con la boca abierta en medio de una sonrisa para después dirigir la mirada hacia ella. Volvió a repetir la secuencia de movimientos otras cinco veces y luego se fijó en Remus, que se rascaba la cabeza mientras la miraba.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ella con falsa dulzura.

- Sí… mejor – murmuró el castaño. – Nos vemos en la cena, Prongs.

- Eh… sí, en la cena… - repitió el chico sonriendo con picardía.

Ari se dio la vuelta y salió de allí sin pensarlo, seguida por Remus, que aún estaba sorprendido con lo que había pasado en el interior de la habitación.

Bajaron a la sala común y salieron de allí sin dirigirse palabra. Cuando cruzaron el retrato de la dama gorda, Ari se puso a reír como una loca, lo que hizo reír también a Remus al contagiarse con la energía de la chica.

- ¡Ha sido increíble! – exclamó entre carcajada y carcajada - ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando he dicho que venía a por ti? – y de nuevo comenzó a reírse mientras devolvía a la falda su largo original.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Remus fingiendo confusión, aunque en la realidad sabía perfectamente a quién se refería la morena.

Aunque el castaño había simulado ignorancia en la anterior conversación con la chica, percibió con rapidez el juego de tanteo que ella había probado con él, y ahora era su turno de jugar.

- Pues… los dos – dijo ella evitando mirar al chico mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

- ¡Ah, sí! Sobre todo Sirius…- comentó el castaño desinteresadamente, pero fijándose en todo momento en su cara, que al escuchar el comentario del prefecto sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Venga, Ariadna, no me digas que no lo has hecho para fastidiarle – exclamó sin poder contenerse más. Ari le miró con el ceño fruncido pero al momento sonrió.

- Pues sí, es divertido… - confesó echando a andar por el pasillo mientras se colocaba el pelo. No pensaba seguir con el juego absurdo que ella misma había inventado. Además, no tenía nada que esconder…

- ¿Sólo porque es divertido? Parecías bastante molesta detrás de esa careta de… - Remus comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber qué palabra usar para expresar lo que tenía en mente.

- Vale, te entiendo – le ayudó la chica sonriendo – En realidad era para demostrarle que puedo impresionarle – explicó dando con la varita a un cuadro en el que aparecían un montón de duendes durmiendo que, al recibir el golpe de la chica, se levantaron y comenzaron a corretear de un lado para otro.

- ¿Y para qué quieres impresionarle? – preguntó Remus con picardía.

- Porque él ha dicho que nunca se fijaría en mí – dcontestó Ari, pero su tono de voz había cambiado. Ya no era alegre y pícaro, ahora hablaba con lentitud y en voz baja, transmitiendo una pena o tristeza que impresionó a Remus. – Pero da igual, ya le he demostrado lo que quería.

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio hacia algún lugar. El sol ya no era la fuente de iluminación del castillo, que se había escondido detrás del bosque y tan sólo irradiaba un pequeño aura anaranjado que doraba el cielo detrás de los árboles.

- No entiendo…- dijo Remus interrumpiendo el silencio – Si quieres que se fije en ti ¿por qué… por qué le tratas así?

- ¡Yo no quiero que se fije en mi! – exclamó Ari parándose frente a una ventana en la que dos lechuzas estaban posadas muy juntas. – No habría nada que me desagradase más. – murmuró con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al horizonte – Lo que pasa es que… no sé, parece que todos…que nadie nunca… - intentó explicar con voz aguda terminando en un suspiró. Remus la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué nadie nunca…? – la animó.

- Se enamorará de mí – confesó ella en un susurro. Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido. No sabía por qué le había contado aquello al prefecto. Era la primera vez que hablaba con él de algo importante y, aunque ni si quiera sus mejores amigas sabían lo que acababa de reconocer, había algo, un presentimiento, que le ayudaba a confiar en él. Quizás creía que el castaño sería uno de los pocos que le devolverían ese gesto de la misma manera…

- ¿Y por qué no iba a enamorarse cualquier chico de ti? – preguntó incrédulo por la confesión de la chica y, a la vez, porque le hubiese contado algo así a él. Siempre había considerado a la chica muy guapa e inteligente y ella solía estar rodeada de chicos.

- Cualquier chico se fija en mí – confirmó ella mirándole – pero aún ninguno a llegado a enamorarse... Nadie. – murmuró agachando la cabeza – Quizás Black tiene razón y doy asco.

- ¡Eh! – dijo Remus enfadado – Ni se te ocurra decir eso ¿me escuchas? – Ari le miró sorprendida – Tú podrías tener a quien quisieras. ¿Cómo puedes saber que ahora mismo no hay alguien enamorado de ti? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos - No hagas ni caso a Sirius, él solo lo dice para defenderse.

- No sólo lo dice él – dijo ella - ¿Con cuántos he estado Remus? – preguntó señalando a sus espaldas. Remus se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en boca de la chica. Ella siempre le llamaba por su apellido – Con muchos. – se respondió – y ni uno de ellos me ha querido. Sólo les sirvo de distracción – Remus cogió aire con impaciencia. Aunque tuviese razón eso no significaba que fuese incapaz de enamorar a un chico.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres? – le preguntó con dureza. Ari le miró abriendo la boca – Hay algunas personas que ni si quiera pueden presumir de experiencia. Yo, por ejemplo – dijo señalándose. Aunque sabía que ese no era un argumento consolador, no quería usar la compasión con ella, quería que se diese cuenta de lo afortunada que era por todo lo que le rodeaba. Él en cambio…

- ¡Te quejarás de admiradoras! – exclamó la morena enfadada. Después de confiar en él, lo único que el prefecto hacía era echarle la bronca. Desde luego sabía que no había que dar nada esperando algo a cambio, pero la reacción del Gryffindor le sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar responderle mal – tienes a gran parte del género femenino detrás de ti. Si no tienes "experiencia", como tú dices, es porque no quieres.

- ¡No! – gritó él – Tú no lo entiendes…- Ari se sorprendió con la reacción del castaño, pero no se dio por vencida y continuó con sus argumentos.

- ¿Me vas a negar que Shally está enamorada de ti? – inquirió con incredulidad – Sólo hay que ver la forma con la que te ha saludado…

- ¡Ella es mi amiga! – bramó – Gracias a ella he podido salir adelante muchas veces, no hables sin saber.

- ¿Ah, si? – preguntó Ari dándose cuenta de que se estaba extralimitando. Pero ignoró el sentido común y obedeció a su orgullo – Dime¿A qué te ha ayudado ella¿A hacer un trabajo o a hacer de celestino entre Black y sus admiradoras?

- ¿No lo ves? – susurró triunfante – No puedes decir más de dos frases sin pronunciar su nombre – dijo restregándole lo que pensaba con una sonrisa. Era testigo de la tremenda lucha que se extendía entre su amigo y la Cazadora, pero no negaba que siempre había tenido la duda de que esas continuas batallas enmascarasen algo más – Quizás deberías hacerte otra pregunta, Ariadna. Quizás, en vez de preguntarte si alguien se podrá enamorar alguna vez de ti tendrías que preguntarte si tú eres capaz de amar a alguien.

Ari abrió la boca intentando encontrar una respuesta, algo que demostrase que ella sí era capaz de amar. Pero no había nada. Aquello le produjo un shock tremendo que fue transformándose en terror hacia sí misma. Ella tampoco se había enamorado nunca…

Remus se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el lugar por el que habían llegado hasta allí. La morena suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. ¿No era capaz de amar?

------

Corinne entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa a causa del éxito que había tenido con Shally. La chica era increíblemente simpática y eso logró que se preguntase a sí misma si tenía derecho a tomarla con la rubia.

Había sentido muchas cosas por distintos chicos y lo había pasado mal en innumerables ocasiones, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder a Shally, que parecía dispuesta a entablar con ella una duradera relación de amistad, y mucho menos a Remus, con el que había compartido tantos años de compañerismo repleto de risas. Por eso se planteó la posibilidad de alejarse de Remus definitivamente dejando de jugar al absurdo numerito de ofendida. Sí, seguiría evitándole por el simple hecho de que para conseguir olvidarle primero tenía que confesarle lo que sentía y aún no estaba preparada.

Dejó la enorme carpeta sobre su escritorio y se giró para colgar la camisa del uniforme en el armario, la cual se había quitado quedándose con una camiseta de tirantes. Y justo en aquel momento la puerta del baño se abrió y una Lily medio desaliñada salió de su interior engullendo una tremenda porción de bizcocho.

- ¡Ah! Hola Lily… - saludó sonriendo con tensión a su amiga.

Desde la conversación tras la reunión con James no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, pero sabía a la perfección que la pelirroja no habría abandonado tan pronto su estado de monosílabos indescriptibles.

- ¿Qué tal… todo? – preguntó colgando la camisa a golpe de varita.

- Bien…

Corinne la miró suspirando. ¡No había podido hacer nada más por ella¿Qué prefería¿Qué la hubiese dejado sola con James?

- Lil… - murmuró acercándose a ella - ¡No te enfades conmigo!

- No estoy enfadada contigo… - masculló la prefecta dejándose besar en la mejilla por su amiga. – Estoy enfadada conmigo y con Potter.

- ¿Contigo? – repitió confundida la delegada.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó mirando a su amiga con angustia – Potter siempre consigue humillarme y quedarse con la última palabra irrefutablemente… ¡insoportable! Y yo ¿qué? Yo nada… soy… ¡incapaz de contestar algo coherente! – intentó explicar entre la furia y la incomprensión.

Corinne frunció el ceño más confundida que antes. Chasqueó la lengua y miró a su alrededor. En aquellos momentos era indispensable la presencia de Ari, que lo analizaba todo minuciosamente y, aunque en la gran mayoría de casos no aportaba ninguna solución de ayuda, permitía observar la situación desde los diferentes puntos de vista posibles.

- ¿Has hablado con Ari? – preguntó intentando peinar la desordenada melena rojiza de su amiga.

- No… llegó del entrenamiento, se duchó y se fue corriendo… - explicó sacando a la luz sus mejores pucheros. De esa forma pretendía dar más pena de lo normal, pareciendo así una pobre desdichada ignorada por todos los de su alrededor.

- ¿A dónde? – inquirió Corinne frunciendo aún más el ceño. Conocía a Ari y veía bastante raro el hecho de que la morena hubiese dejado sola a Lily en un estado tan lamentable.

- Dijo que a hablar con Remus… - Corinne abrió los ojos sobresaltada y su corazón volvió a levantar las pancartas de huelga – Pero me dijo que luego vendría a hablar conm…

- ¿Y de qué iba a hablar con Remus? – preguntó ignorando a la pelirroja.

Lily frunció el ceño. Una cosa era que pasasen de ella con el propósito de molestarla y otra que lo hiciesen en aquel momento, en el que deseaba que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase antes del fin de semana fatídico.

Miró a su amiga, que había adquirido un extraño color rojizo y la vena del cuello se le había hinchado. Estaba furiosa…

- Corinne… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

La delegada se levantó nerviosa mientras recogía su melena rizada en una coleta. ¿Para qué había ido Ari a hablar con Remus? Una multitud de posibilidades se extendió ante ella. No creía que su amiga fuese a contarle al castaño lo que ella sentía por él… Ari odiaba que se inmiscuyesen en las relaciones y sería el colmo que ella misma lo hiciese… También podía haber sido simplemente para lo de historia, pero rápidamente descartó esa posibilidad. Sabía que había sido un invento del cual podía haberse deshecho en cualquier momento ¿Entonces qué? Su maquiavélica mente comenzó a funcionar y los celos alcanzaron de nuevo la cima, lanzándole la respuesta más rápida y menos lógica: Ari pensaba engatusar a Remus.

Todas las buenas intenciones de olvidarse de él de una forma civilizada se esfumaron y una tremenda furia incontrolada tomó posesión de sus actos. Dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado. ¡Había sido testigo de las artes de persuasión de su amiga y no dudaba en que podría usarlas de igual modo ante el prefecto! Se sentía impotente porque ella no era capaz de usar así a los chicos. Su técnica consistía en intentar que se fijasen en cómo era y no en cómo podía ser. Además veía ante sí la traición, que le hacía burla desde su pedestal. ¡Ari era su amiga!

Cambio de planes. Seguiría manteniendo su relación con Shally. La opinión que había forjado de la chica no tenía nada que ver con eso. Pero ahora ya no intentaría olvidarse de Remus. A pesar de que el castaño no tenía la culpa, desahogarse con él le proporcionaría placer y eso es lo que cualquier mente malvada desea en los planes de venganza. Ahora centrarse en olvidarle le parecía absurdo, haría algo mejor. Había notado como él se acercaba a ella en busca de explicaciones y eso mismo es lo que tenía pensado: aumentar la curiosidad del prefecto para que la persiguiese. Por supuesto, ella le evitaría con gracia y poca discreción. Eso haría su juego más divertido. Y en cuanto a Ari… bueno, siempre había sido buena en las frases bruscas. Esa sería la mejor estrategia para su amiga. Eso y el fin de su amistad, por supuesto.

Lily miraba con preocupación a Corinne. Claramente eso no se debía a su problema. Algo había que no dejaba tranquila a la delegada y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que fuera posible.

- Corinne ¿qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar levantándose para atraer la mirada de la morena.

- Lily… - Corinne se acercó a su amiga sin abandonar la dura mirada – Tengo que contarte algo y necesito tu consejo.

- Claro...

- Es Remus… - explicó sentándose de nuevo en la cama – Me gusta pero tengo que olvidarle.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ya había notado como su amiga evitaba al prefecto pero no había pensado que pudiese ser por algo así ¿Por qué había tomado la decisión de olvidarle?

- ¿Por qué? – entonces una luz se iluminó en su cabeza, conciente del punto débil de Corinne: los celos - ¿No será por lo que te he dicho de Ari…? – tragó saliva esperando una respuesta negativa. ¡No quería sumar al batí burrillo de sentimientos el de la culpabilidad!

- ¡Sí! – exclamó la morena derrumbándose al escucharlo en boca de otra persona. Lily volvió a tragar saliva – Tú no lo entiendes… pero es lo mejor. En cuanto a Ari… bueno, ella es caso a parte. De momento necesito que me cubras con Remus ¿vale?

- Pero Corinne, Ari nunca se fijaría en…

- Lil, por favor… - insistió Corinne sonriendo.

Lily suspiró. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a un dilema de tal calibre. Ambas eran sus amigas y las dos compartían la cualidad del orgullo. No sabía qué era lo que había por medio de aquel asunto, pero prefería no inmiscuirse. Ayudaría a Corinne a escaquearse de Remus, siempre y cuando no metiese en medio su amistad con Ari.

- Está bien – concedió – Pero esto no se queda aquí, Cori, tenéis que hablar.

Corinne asintió sonriendo. Hablaría, sí, pero antes prepararía el terreno.

* * *

**Y biennnnn ya está, que os ha parecido?? muy largooo eh!! no os quejaréis!! no es a lo que os tengo acostumbrados en otros fics! **

**Bueno, ante todo por favor dejar críticas buenas o malas ( pero ante todo respetuosas y positivas) que no es tan dificil eh!! solo hay que apretar el botoncillo ese de ahí abajo que pone "go" y dejar aunque sea dos o tres palabrillas!! yyyy...**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

**_Llega la excursión más temida por Lily¿Qué tendrá preparado James¿Será la isla realmente pequeña cmo la prefecta cree¿Qué tendrán que hacer allí? Y Corinne... ¿Continuará con su plan macabro? Ari estará confusa tras la conversación con Remus... ¿Cómo desembocará eso? Un capítulo que asentará las bases para lo que más adelante vendrá..._**

**Y tras la publicidad... llega el despido!**

**Muchas gracias y Saludos...**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	7. Introducción: ¿Cada oveja con su pareja?

**Hola!! Bueno, no sé cuantos días han pasado desde la última actualización, pero han sido poquitos no?**

**Quería, antes que nada, deciros que el fic no está quedando ni mucho menos como yo quisiera. Tengo la sensación de que los personajes no están seguros en mi cabeza y eso, quiera o no, se nota a la hora de escribir. También me da la impresión de que esto se está alargando mucho. Intento acortarlo pero no sé cómo :S. Digo todo esto porque me parece absurdo que no lo sepan los propios lectores, ya que creo que aquí estamos para aprender. Me gustaría que me comentaseis esto en los reviews, porque, sinceramente, me llego a replantear si seguir cn el fic. **

**Y ahoraaaaaaaa despues del discursito! los reviews (GRACIAS A TODOS!)**

**Luli: O lula, o lily, o cmo se te antoje, porque cada día te pones un pseudonimo distinto xD. Grcias por los reviews que has dejado en los caps anteriores, aunque no hayas llegado aún al cap 5. Es muy importante para mi que me sigas en esto.**

**Alise Charsing: Ali"s"e!!! se que esto se esta aburriendo muuuucho, lo siento!!! intento hacerlo más divertido pero me resulta dificil-...ùú De todas formas muchas gracias por los reviews **

**Trinity: Hola wapisima!!! me alegro de que hayas regresado jajaja. Espero que las notas hayan quedado bien y que puedas relajarte un rato. No te procupes, entiendo eso de la vaguería del verano, a mi también me pasa! Ah! y sí! les haré sufrir a todos!! Por cierto, el fic que me dijiste que has escrito ¿esta en la misma cuenta que tienes con las otras dos chicas? dímelo y me lo leo ok?? Bueno wapa, muchos bss!**

**Pía:; Amiga!!! me alegro de que porfin hayas logrado dejarme un review!! y espero que puedas hacerlo más a menudo. Muchas gracias. Ilisia**

**Y bueno, yo creo que no queda nadie más... (si no es asi me lo decís eh!) Ahora sí...**

* * *

**6. Introducción¿Cada oveja con su pareja?**

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido. Los alumnos de séptimo estaban entusiasmados por la noticia de la novedosa excursión y eso conseguía encelar a los demás compañeros de otros cursos, que sabían con seguridad que ellos nunca harían una salida así. Casi había resultado una suerte el cúmulo de circunstancias que se habían dado desde que el profesor Travery perdió las chapas hasta que Corinne encontró la solución al problema de los dos Premios Anuales. Y, después de esos catorce días de nervios, ilusión y cooperación entre las casas, restando siempre a Slytherin, todos los alumnos, incluidos los no cooperativos, esperaban ansiosos en el recibidor a que la profesora McGonagall les explicase en qué iba a consistir en realidad la excursión.

Alice estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados en la barandilla de la gran escalera. Desde allí podía ver con facilidad toda la sala y observaba con indiferencia los murmullos de sus compañeros. Frente a ella, delante del portón de salida, estaban los profesores Slughorn y Fliuster hablando con la profesora McGonagall. Apartados unos pasos, los miembros del OE ultimaban los detalles presididos por Corinne, a la que todos escuchaban.

Bostezó. Su amiga había estado las dos semanas centrada en organizarlo todo: tiendas de campaña, autorizaciones, listas de deberes… casi no había hablado con ella, ya que se iba pronto por la mañana y volvía tarde por la noche. Y en las comidas y las clases, los únicos momentos en los que coincidían, no apartaba la vista de la enorme carpeta llena de pergaminos donde tenía previsto todo lo necesario para la excursión. Esos también eran los únicos momentos del día en los que no se la veía acompañada por Shally, que, recién integrada al OE, se esforzaba junto a la delegada de la organización para tenerlo todo a punto.

Observó como, por uno de los lados, Remus se acercaba a la delegada con claras intenciones de establecer una conversación. Corinne, en una mirada general al recibidor, vio al prefecto caminar hacia ella. En su cara se imprimió una desagradable sonrisa traviesa y, después de mirar profundamente a los ojos del castaño, se disculpó con el resto de integrantes del OE y se giró hacia los tres profesores.

Un amago de sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de Alice. Su amiga no había disimulado ni un poquito y eso había provocado que Remus frenase la marcha a mitad de camino y siguiese a la delegada con la vista. Su cara era un claro espejo de lo que pensaba: estaba harto de esa situación y no le extrañaba. Durante los pocos ratos que Corinne había estado con ella, había visto como su amiga evitaba sin mucha delicadeza al prefecto. No sabía por qué, aunque creía intuir la razón, pero lo que estaba claro era que aquel era uno de los motivos principales que habían impulsado a Corinne a refugiarse de esa forma en la organización.

Shally, que también había percibido la tensión que se había acumulado a su alrededor, se acercó a Remus. Alice interpretó a través de los gestos de la rubia que estaba intentando convencerle de que Corinne no le había visto, pero Remus negó con la cabeza y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos. Alice suspiró con resignación cuando, de pronto, vio como el prefecto era interceptado a medio camino por Ari. La castaña levantó una ceja y observó con curiosidad la situación.

Ari había estado todo ese tiempo un poco mustia, triste y desganada, y aunque Alice había intentado sonsacarle qué era lo que le pasaba, la morena sólo suspiraba y la miraba con una sonrisa que trataba de apaciguar sus preguntas. Sin embargo eso sólo conseguía aumentar más su interés y preocupación. Y aún más cuando presenciaba situaciones en las que Corinne respondía a la Cazadora con la mayor brusquedad posible y, ella, sorprendida, intentaba poner paz ante el asombro de la propia Ari, que no comprendía porque su amiga se comportaba así.

Aún así, con más pájaros en la cabeza que un nido, la Cazadora no había dejado de lado a sus otras dos amigas, al contrario, había permanecido todo el tiempo al lado de Alice, aconsejándola sobre algunos problemas y ayudándola con los estudios a la vez que escuchaba las retahílas de Lily, que no se cansaba de quejarse por tener que pasar dos días con James. Pero era a ellas a las únicas a las que aguantaba. Los demás no parecían existir para la chica, les ignoraba por completo. Y fue eso, quizás, por lo que a Alice le sorprendió que su amiga se acercase voluntariamente al prefecto.

Ari colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Remus y le sonrió de la misma manera con la que solía sonreír a sus tres amigas. Alice abrió la boca por el gesto. Ese apoyo tan sincero era un verdadero regalo de la chica. Frunció el ceño al ver como su amiga consideraba a Remus tan buen amigo como para confiar en él y prestarle su confianza de la misma forma en la que lo hacía con ella.

Un pequeño atisbo de celos hizo su llamada en el interior de la castaña. Rodó los ojos regañándose a sí misma tal y como lo haría Ari al percibir un comportamiento en ella tan infantil y egoísta y, de forma inconsciente por el rabillo del ojo, se encontró con una imagen de Corinne que le dio muy malas pulgas. La delegada fruncía el ceño ante la muestra de cariño de su amiga con el prefecto. Alice tragó saliva. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero a simple vista y conociendo a su amiga parecía tener ganas de asesinar a Ari porque estaba acercándose demasiado al… ¿chico que le gustaba a ella? Alice volvió a sonreír divertida. Si llevaba razón y ese era el motivo de la psicópata mirada de la delegada, no quería saber cómo iban a terminar las cosas.

Sin embargo ella no dudaba en que lo que había entre Ari y Remus no sobrepasaba los límites de amistad, aunque si bien está dicho que el amor es ciego, Corinne ya era un poco miope sin estar enamorada…

Pensó que quizás esa era la razón por la que Corinne trataba mal a Ari, aunque no creía que ese fuese el motivo por el que la Cazadora estaba tan afectada, porque sin duda aquella reacción venía de atrás, pero quizás fuese una de las gotas que estaban colmando el vaso. Se felicitó por su increíble percepción y agudeza de mente y dejó el tema de lado: no tenía ganas de comerse la cabeza.

Volvió a bostezar y se rascó un ojo. No había dormido a penas. Lily se había tirado gran parte de la noche haciendo y deshaciendo su maleta en busca de la combinación perfecta que no sugiriese demasiado y que no significase que era una "frígida". Llevaba un tiempo obsesionada con ese adjetivo y se paseaba de un lado para otro preguntando si de verdad daba la impresión de serlo.

Levantó la mirada y vio a lo lejos a Sirius. Estaba al lado de una Hufflepuff que sonreía con estupidez. Alice negó con la cabeza. El Black se había centrado más que nunca en sus conquistas y, al verlas cumplidas, su arrogancia había alcanzado límites insospechados. El mismo James evitaba estar a solas con él para no tener que estar escuchándole relatar una y otra vez todos sus encuentros. Aunque por otro lado, que el Gryffindor estuviese tan ensimismado en sus temas amorosos y que Ari traspasase una etapa de ignorancia hacia el resto de la humanidad, había otorgado a los demás un poco de paz que, sin duda, pronto se acabaría.

Sin embargo, cerca de los últimos días, James y Sirius se pasaban las horas en un rincón de la Sala Común cuchicheando y carcajeándose cada dos por tres. De vez en cuando Remus se acercaba, los escuchaba y volvía a irse para dejar su sitio a Peter, que disfrutaba muchísimo más con los planes de los dos Gryffindors.

De pronto una mirada captó la suya en pleno reconocimiento de inspección.

Un chico pelirrojo de Ravenclaw la miraba sonriendo de forma sensual. Alice se estiró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Era George Robinson, un gran amigo de la infancia de Frank. Le conocía desde siempre pero había sido ese año cuando se había fijado en él. Lo cierto es que los demás años había estado cegada con su amor por James, que ahora no le parecía más que un mimado caprichoso.

Olvidándose de su cansancio, bajó los dos escalones que marcaban la diferencia de niveles y caminó hacia él. El chico tenía los ojos negros, algo que impactaba terriblemente debido a que el color de su pelo era claro. Se dio cuenta de que era más alto que ella y tenía una sonrisa increíblemente encantadora. No arrogante o juguetona, como las de Black o Potter, sino alegre y sincera. Cuando llegó a su lado, George le dio un beso en la mejilla y se pusieron a hablar animadamente. Se sentía cómoda con él. Siempre habían tenido una relación superficial, en la que compartían ratos acompañados por Frank, pero aquel día, estando solos, se dio cuenta de que ese chico tenía un gran potencial.

Al otro lado de la sala un rubio frunció el ceño. George siempre había sido su amigo. Habían pasado veranos juntos y nunca habían tenido ningún problema. Sin embargo, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que Alice se acercarse a él por voluntad propia. El pelirrojo era simpático, mejor pieza que James sin duda, pero sin embargo le dolía muchísimo más que Alice se fijase en él que en Potter o en cualquier otro, sobre todo porque sabía que George era un chico perfecto para ella y no le haría daño en ningún momento; porque tenía la certeza de que era el candidato ideal para arrancársela de su lado de forma legal y, de esa manera, le arrebataría lo más importante de su vida en aquellos momentos: la esperanza de compartirlo todo junto a ella.

Se reprendió por alarmar tanto las cosas. Sus amigos sólo estaban charlando un poco pegados… sonriéndose de forma empalagosa… sin embargo aún era demasiado pronto para tirar la casa por la ventana y comenzar a pensar en relaciones y enamoramientos entre la Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw. Frank suspiró e intentó mirar hacia otro lado para olvidarse de esos malos pensamientos, y lo consiguió. Justo en ese instante McGonagall daba por finalizada la conversación con los otros dos profesores y Corinne.

- ¡Está bien, silencio! – reclamó McGonagall volviéndose hacia la marabunta de estudiantes. Todos los alumnos presentes fueron dándose la vuelta hacia la profesora y acallando los molestos rumores que aún se escuchaban por la sala. – Bien. Hoy, como ya sabéis, haremos una salida a los terrenos de Hogwarts que nunca antes se había realizado.

- Como se nota que no sabe qué partes de los terrenos hemos visitado nosotros - le susurró Sirius a James en el oído. El Cazador le dio un golpe a su amigo en el hombro para que se callase a la vez que se reía por lo bajo.

- Y si los señores Black y Potter son tan amables de abandonar sus demostraciones de cariño, podré explicaros en qué consiste exactamente – dijo McGonagall mirándoles por encima de sus gafas cuadradas. James y Sirius se llevaron una mano a la frente adoptando una postura rígida mientras miraban directamente a la profesora con seriedad – Está bien… - murmuró la jefa de Gryffindor un poco confundida por el comportamiento de los dos chicos. – Todos conocéis el Islote del Lago, aunque nunca lo habéis visto. Allí, gracias a la riqueza de su tierra y al poder que…

- ¿Llegaremos antes del anochecer? – preguntó Sirius interrumpiendo a la mujer, que crispó sus manos en un gesto de furia y coloreó sus mejillas por el rubor.

- Llegaremos a la hora que haya que llegar, señor Black – todos los alumnos acallaban sus sonrisas mirando al suelo, todos menos James, que gesticulaba imitando una regañina hacia Sirius – En fin – continuó la profesora – allí crecen muchas hierbas medicinales importantes y estrictamente necesarias, no sólo para acabar con enfermedades, sino también para realizar pociones. Es por eso que a la excursión vendrán el profesor Slughorn de pociones y el profesor Fliuster de herbología…

- ¿Usted también vendrá? – preguntó James interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

- Sí – contestó escuetamente mientras se atusaba el moño.

- ¿Y porqué¿Esas plantas también pueden transformarse o… qué? – preguntó el moreno adoptando una postura de incomprensión.

- ¡Señor Potter! Usted no es nadie para juzgar si mi presencia es o no necesaria en la salida – bramó McGonagall colocándose las gafas, que habían resbalado por su estricta nariz a causa del grito.

- Por supuesto que no, profesora. Sólo pretendía saber a lo que atenerme… pura curiosidad… a lo mejor íbamos a una isla llena de patos que en realidad eran plantas transformadas… – explicó el chico coreado por las risas de sus compañeros.

- Entonces debe usted saber que la isla estará repleta de floreadas platas estropeadas con mi presencia, que los vigilará a todos ustedes con lupa ¿alguna otra duda, señor Potter? – inquirió la profesora con inquietante amabilidad. James levantó las manos en señal de disculpa – Bien. Cuando lleguéis allí, el señor Flebbot, el guarda de la isla, y el señor Fliuster os explicarán cómo debéis reconocer cada especie y cuál es su perfecta extracción del medio. De momento, debéis saber que se os separará en parejas – en la sala se levantó un murmullo que tapó la voz de la profesora por unos instantes.- ¡Silencio! – todos se callaron al momento y miraron a la mujer asustados – Las parejas ya están formadas. – James sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, pero el resto del alumnado saltó con indignación – No hay ninguna posibilidad de variación¿entendido? – prosiguió la profesora con calma. Poco a poco los murmullos fueron cediendo el paso a los susurros que terminaron por perder ante el silencio - Cada pareja se encargará de la búsqueda de determinadas plantas y hierbas. Así, comenzaré a nombrarles de dos en dos e irán saliendo del castillo en extremo silencio. Una vez fuera, el señor Slughorn y el señor Fliuster les repartirán una lista por pareja donde se explica con claridad cuáles son las especies que deberán recoger. – Todo el mundo se miraba entre sí buscando a la persona perfecta para formar una pareja y a la peor para compartir los dos días. Mientras, McGonagall se aclaró la garganta con un hechizo y comenzó a nombrar – Ernie Flots y Juliette Dorins.

Una chica de pelo negro subió las dos escaleras que daban a la puerta y salió. Poco después logró emerger de la multitud un chico rollizo de pelo rubiajo que, entre suspiros, también salió del colegio.

- ¿Ernie y Juliette? – preguntó Sirius con incredulidad - ¿Cómo ese puede tener tanta suerte?

- La pregunta no es esa, Black, la pregunta es¿cómo puede tener esa tanta suerte? – dijo Ari apareciendo por un lado. Detrás de ella venía Remus.

- ¿Acaso ahora te gustan los Hufflepuffs medio estúpidos, Simonds? – preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.

- No, pero preferiría mil veces estar ahí fuera con ese "Hufflepuff medio estúpido" a estar aquí dentro con la posibilidad de que me toque contigo – contestó la chica en un susurro mirando a la profesora, que continuaba nombrando a las parejas. Remus sonrió mirando de reojo a la chica, que era unos centímetros más bajita que él. Sirius, que había percibido el gesto de complicidad de su amigo, olvidó de repente el comentario de Ari.

- …Frank Longbotton y George Robinson… – Frank suspiró y se dirigió sin ganas hacia la puerta, donde su amigo ya lo esperaba después de haberse despedido de Alice con un atropellado beso en la mejilla - …Corinne Rowns y Alice Charsing… – las dos chicas sonrieron felices y se dirigieron en un alegre trote hasta la puerta – …Remus Lupin y Ariadna Simonds… – Sirius y James levantaron una ceja y miraron a la pareja, que sonreía feliz de que les hubiese tocado a ellos juntos y no con personas indeseables.

El prefecto había preferido no contarles que su relación con Ari estaba sobrepasando los límites de "conocidos" para llegar a ser "amigos". Sabía que si lo hacía Sirius no se lo iba a perdonar y James, apoyando siempre a su alma gemela, le trataría de distinto modo. Aunque ahora no sabía qué era mejor, si la cura o la enfermedad. Desde el numerito en su habitación, Sirius y James habían afianzado su opinión de que Remus y Ari tenían algo. Quizás esa fuese la explicación por la que James miraba con picardía a Ari, o de que Sirius tratase de forma arisca a Remus alegando que había caído muy bajo o, incluso, podía ser el motivo de que el Black se hubiese centrado minuciosamente en sus conquistas.

Por su parte, Corinne se paró antes de salir y se giró con la boca abierta hacia Ari, que prefirió no mirarla y continuó con su marcha hacia la puerta mirando al suelo; Alice sonrió nerviosa y empujó a Corinne hacia fuera. Al fin, Remus y Ari llegaron a la puerta y salieron sin decir nada.

- ¿Las parejas son al azar? – preguntó Sirius en un susurro a James.

- No lo sé… ¿por qué?

- No, por nada… - James sonrió y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo.

- …Sirius Black y Peter Pettegrew…

-¿Qué? – exclamó Sirius. Peter se dirigía hacia ellos desde la escalera. - ¡Esto no es justo¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene parejas mixtas menos yo?

- Si hubiese prestado más atención, señor Black, se habría dado cuenta de que no es la única pareja no mixta. – dijo la profesora con una ceja en alto, signo inequívoco de que la situación le hacía gracia.

- Desde luego, como aquí no hay justicia soy yo el perjudicado porque los Blacks que… - Sirius se dirigió dando pisotones escandalosos hacia la puerta mientras murmuraba una cantaleta de argumentos sin sentido. Peter iba detrás con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al techo, ignorante del mundo que le rodeaba.

La profesora continuó nombrando y varias parejas más salieron a través del enorme portón que marcaba la línea de separación entre la incertidumbre y la incertidumbre mayor. James se había quedado solo entre la multitud y buscaba con la mirada una cabellera roja, pero por mucho que buscaba no encontraba nada.

- Qué Potter¿en busca de tu sangre sucia? Ahora pagan por eso¿no es cierto? Son servicios a la comunidad… - James se dio la vuelta molesto por la interrupción de su búsqueda y sin haber escuchado a penas el malicioso comentario.

- ¡_Quejicus_! – exclamó el chico con inusitada incredulidad - ¿Qué haces tú sólo aquí? Te advierto que aunque a Sirius no le agradaría perderse una demostración de tu gusto por el ridículo me voy a ver obligado a hacerte blanco de un hechizo muy interesante como sigas molestándome – le dijo en un susurro, como si fuese un secreto importantísimo.

- Creía que hacía falta un cerebro entero para usar la varita… quiero decir, tu medio cerebro y el medio cerebro de Black…

- ¿Es que acaso quieres qué el colegio vuelva a ver tus enaguas, _Snivellus_? – susurró James entre dientes sacando su varita y recordando el fatídico suceso. Snape tragó saliva pero alzó la cabeza con honor. Ya había dado el primer paso: acercarse al Gryffindor. El resto sería fácil si aplicaba los inteligentes argumentos que era capaz de crear. Y en ese momento, tenía uno perfecto.

- Por lo menos Evans sí ha visto mis enaguas, sin embargo, por mucho que tú presumas de ello, estoy seguro de que lo máximo que ella ha visto tuyo es un calcetín… Eso debe fastidiarte horrores¿no es cierto, Potter? – James cerró los ojos y respiró con profundidad, gesto que a Snape le alimentó el orgullo y le incitó a sonreír.

- Te equivocas en cuanto a la interpretación de mis sentimientos hacia Evans, _Quejicus,- _Snape enarcó una ceja con incredulidad. James chasqueó la lengua perdiendo la paciencia, pero entonces encontró una forma de aprovechar la mala intuición del Slytherin –Está bien, en el caso de que sienta algo por ella, te sugiero, por tu bien, que la dejes fuera de esto. No conoces mi cara de enamorado vengador – Snape se carcajeó frente a él poniéndole en bandeja el motivo necesario para emprender acciones directas. – Tú lo has querido - murmuró James feliz, mezclando sus palabras con tanta ansia que sonaron prácticamente inteligibles.

Ignorando la mirada de confusión de su enemigo, masculló algo entre dientes y un pequeño estallido de luz anaranjada invadió el hueco que había entre los dos chicos. Snape miró asustado la varita del Gryffindor y siguió con la mirada el lugar de su anatomía al que apuntaba. De la cara externa de uno de sus muslos parecía estar brotando algo que, poco a poco, iba abultando más y más su túnica. James sonreía de medio lado mirando la cara de pánico que el Slytherin iba adquiriendo gradualmente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la profesora McGonagall se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta ellos - Potter¿qué ha pasado?

- ¡Lo siento, profesora! Creo que yo he tenido la culpa… pero ha sido sin querer – dijo con cara de confusión mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo, en el que había entrado en algún momento después del "accidente". Snape aún se tocaba asustado el muslo, del que seguía brotando algo que, por culpa de la tela negra del colegio, no se podía reconocer.

- ¡Por Wendelin la Hechicera¡Potter, explícate! – bramó la profesora mirando con preocupación la pierna del Slytherin.

- Resulta que yo tenía mi varita en el bolsillo y estaba jugueteando con ella, dándole vueltas y eso – la mujer levantó una ceja con incredulidad – lo sé, eso no se debe hacer nunca, pero ha sido inconscientemente. – explicó James con total naturalidad - En ese momento mi compañero _Quej_…Severus se ha colocado a mi lado y yo, que estaba pensando en las plantas que debemos recoger, comencé a darle vueltas a un hechizo brotador que debí murmurar en alto mientras apuntaba sin querer a Severus.

- ¡Potter, debe tener más cuidado! – le regañó la profesora con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento sinceramente, profesora…

- ¡Está mintiendo! – bramó Snape mirando a James acusadoramente mientras se sujetaba algo que parecía colgar de su pierna – ¡Lo hizo a propósito!

- Señor Snape, acuda a enfermería inmediatamente – le interrumpió la profesora - Más tarde aclararemos este… accidente.

James sonrió con arrepentimiento a la mujer, que se dio por vencida y volvió a su puesto frente a la puerta. Snape miraba al Gryffindor con odio, pero entonces, un sonido de roto proveniente de los bajos de su capa interrumpió esa mirada y el Slytherin se dio la vuelta con urgencia y corrió hacia la enfermería. James no podía aguantar las ganas de contárselo a Sirius. Seguramente el Black no podría dejar de reír durante un buen rato…

- Lilian Evans y James Potter – James abandonó sus pensamientos y acudió a la puerta, esperando que por algún lugar asomase la cabellera rojiza de su delicada obsesión.

Y así fue. A unos pocos metros de la escalera, Lily andaba cabizbaja hacia la puerta.

No sabía por qué, pero en el fondo le dolió que la chica no tuviese mejor ánimo o más ilusión por la salida. ¿De verdad le detestaba tanto? O, mejor¿de verdad había logrado que le detestase tanto? Sonrió. Esa había sido su meta desde siempre, pero, sin saber la razón, esa sonrisa le insufló un sabor amargo que para nada le proporcionó felicidad.

Lily llegó a su lado y le miró con desinterés.

- ¿Piensas salir algún día?

James se volvió hacia la salida y se contagió con el calor del sol tempranero. El destelló rojo que la luz del astro provocaba sobre el cabello de la prefecta le hizo entornar los ojos levemente. Sin embargo ella parecía no darse cuenta del aura encarnada que la rodeaba.

El moreno masticó una leve carcajada que se dibujó en su cara con una media sonrisa juguetona. Parecía envuelta en llamas y, sin embargo, ella en sí misma seguía transmitiendo la misma sensación de paz angelical, esa sensación que tanto le tentaba diariamente a destruirla… y sí, había conseguido que le odiase, pero aún no había logrado que ella perdiese los estribos de verdad e hiciese algo que se saliese de lo permitido para su pluscuamperfecta mente.

Lily caminaba con los brazos cruzados intentando protegerse del frió que aún permanecía sobre el rocío de la hierba, ignorando los pensamientos del chico que caminaba tras ella en un silencio extremadamente sospechoso. James no se fijaba hacia donde caminaban aunque ya había intuido de lejos al grupo de alumnos que habían sido llamados con anterioridad.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron junto a sus compañeros. El profesor Slughorn se acercó a Lily sonriente y le alargó un pergamino escrito con tinta esmeralda. James torció la nariz. Nunca le había gustado demasiado ese profesor. A parte de ser el jefe de Slytherin, algo que le restaba bastantes puntos, tenía la costumbre de mirar a Lily de forma extraña. Sus miradas solían ser interpretadas como orgullo por la prefecta y admiración por su habilidad en la materia que él impartía, pero a James siempre se le había antojado que aquel profesor era un verdadero pederasta y aunque eso no era de su incumbencia le producía un tremendo asco su presencia. Eso, se decía a sí mismo, no tenía nada que ver con Lily, si fuese otra chica también le repugnaría aquel hombre.

Sirius se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados y una seriedad que sólo podía significar que estaba realmente molesto.

- Padfoot¿con quién querrías haber ido? – le preguntó James con ironía, sabiendo que esa era la razón de su molestia y pensando en el nombre de una fémina que parecía desagradar en demasía a su amigo.

- Desde luego, Peter no era la mejor opción¿no crees? – le dijo observando a un par de alumnas de Ravenclaw que avanzaban hacia el grupo desde las enormes puertas de entrada del castillo.

- No… - contribuyó James mirando de reojo a Ari, la cual estaba acompañada por Remus aunque su atención estaba centrada en Corinne, que miraba con cara de pocos amigos hacia el horizonte.

- Prongs, deja ya esa gilipollez de Simonds ¿quieres? – le espetó Sirius en un susurro – Mira a Dinna, por ejemplo. – ambos se fijaron en una de las dos chicas que se acababa de unir al grupo – Esta buenísima…

- Sí, este año ha mejorado muchísimo… - corroboró James.

Dinna era una muchacha rubia, ojos azules y sonrisa permanente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era para la gran mayoría pura malicia acompañada por la inteligencia característica de los Ravenclaws. La verdad era que su atractivo se veía aumentado por el aparente encanto que mostraba y su desarrollo físico, lo que ayudaba bastante a que cualquiera se fijase en ella.

- Ves, esa si que es una chica en la que podría fijarme de verdad – determinó Sirius con orgullo levantando la cabeza.

- Cierto, Padfoot. Que pena que no sea así – comentó James con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sirius abrió la boca dispuesto a responderle, pero justo en ese momento el profesor Fliuster, un hombre delgado, con gafas y temblores nerviosos, se colocó la varita en el cuello y amplificó su voz nasal.

- Bien, chicos, chicas, escuchadme – varios alumnos se volvieron hacia él, pero la gran mayoría continuó con sus conversaciones.

- Te voy a demostrar que sí es así… - le retó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa. James se encogió de hombros poniendo en duda su palabra, lo que provocó aún más al Gryffindor.

- Chicos… - Volvió a decir el profesor algo cohibido por su virtud de pasar desapercibido, sin embargo Sirius seguía demasiado concentrado en su discusión con James, a quien le dio un puñetazo flojo en el estómago, causando que el moreno se doblase sobre sí mismo con sobre actuación - ¡ESCUCHADME! – gritó el profesor Fliuster, rojo como un tomate y tembloroso a causa de la furia. Todos se giraron hacia él con paciencia. Esos sobresaltos eran normales en el hombre, tanto que más de una vez le habían tenido que acompañar a la enfermería. La causa era que pensaba que nadie le hacía caso y no tenía autoridad, lo cual le había causado un serio trauma que sólo compartía con sus plantas.

- Tranquilo, Dorian…- le animó Slughorn sin perder su característica sonrisa. James volvió a torcer la nariz.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – murmuró colocándose el flácido flequillo gris que le caía sobre la sudorosa frente. – Bueno – comenzó dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos. La profesora McGonagall llegó a su lado y, con una mirada de advertencia, consiguió que todos se callasen, lo cual aumentó considerablemente el autoestima del profesor Fliuster, que pensaba que era obra suya – Si observáis la lista veréis que cada pareja tiene tres especimenes – un murmullo de pasos y roces de capas se elevó. Cada cual buscaba a su pareja para mirar la lista. James se separó de Sirius y se acercó a Lily, que miraba con desinterés el pergamino – cada especie se ubica en una zona específica de la isla. Bueno, eso os lo explicará más adelante Ray… - murmuró casi para sí mismo – de momento debéis saber que la primera planta de la lista será la que tendréis que buscar a lo largo del día de hoy. Durante el sábado os dedicaréis a recoger la que está en segunda posición en el pergamino… cuantas más encontréis mejor.

- Evans… me encanta el olor de tu pelo – susurró James al oído de la prefecta, que se sobresaltó con el cálido aliento que rozaba su cuello y se apartó con brusquedad hacia un lado dejando en la antigua posición a la lista, por lo que James no tenía razones para acercarse a ella de nuevo, aunque eso nunca había sido un impedimento para el mago.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la tercera? – preguntó Alice señalando un punto de su pergamino. Todos los demás miraron al profesor esperando una respuesta. Todos menos Lily, que como pudo comprobar James abrió los ojos con sorpresa al leer el nombre de la tercera planta y dirigió la vista hacia McGonagall, que la sonrió pidiéndole paciencia.

- Bueno, la tercera… Eso os lo explicará más adelante Ray… - volvió a murmurar para sí mismo.

- ¿Quién es Ray? – se preguntó James en un susurro olvidando su ansia de molestia hacia la pelirroja.

-----------

Después de esas indicaciones, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn les pidieron que se colocasen con sus respectivas parejas en dos filas junto a la orilla. Al cabo de unos momentos aparecieron, por un saliente del bosque que ocultaba una parte del lago, diez barcas que avanzaban sin que nadie, aparentemente, las dirigiese.

Cuando las barcas se pararon a una pequeña distancia de la orilla, la profesora McGonagall las apuntó con su varita y, tras murmurar una frase, una flecha de plata surgió de la punta de la pequeña bara de madera de la mujer y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el lago, cortando con su punta el agua, que al paso de la flecha se dividió en dos creando un camino de lodo emparedado por el agua que tenía como objetivo los diez botes, los cuales se posaron en el fondo del lago cuando la flecha plateada cambió su rumo y se perdió en el cielo. Lily sonrió al comparar ese hechizo con un pasaje de un libro religioso y se preguntó si su profesora sería consciente de ello.

Todos los alumnos caminaron con cuidado en las dos filas por el fangoso terreno y llegaron al fin junto a las barcas. En ese momento pudieron ver qué era lo que las dirigía. Unos seres parecidos a focas pero peludos estaban atados con unas cuerdas que parecían hechas con algas a la parte delantera de las embarcaciones.

Los profesores les explicaron que a los botes subirían dos parejas, una de cada fila, por orden. Sin saber si era cosa del destino o simple casualidad, se encontraron sentados en barcas acompañados por personas que les desagradaban en demasía y que, en algunas ocasiones, provocaban situaciones de alto calibre de incomodidad.

James se acomodó en unos de los pequeños banquitos de su bote, quedándole las rodillas a la altura de la barbilla. No recordaba que fuesen tan incómodos. Cuando en primero subió a uno parecido le había resultado enorme. Frente a él se sentó Lily, que con mucha clase colocó sus piernas de forma que no era posible percibir más que la desnudez de sus tobillos, y se centró en mirar con admiración como el muro de unos dos metros de agua que les rodeaba subía, causando el efecto de una catarata invertida. Después de Lily subieron Peter y Sirius, a los que James recibió con una sonrisa de alivio y Lily con un gruñido que intentó disimular mirando más fijamente al agua, donde un pez intentaba salir del círculo vicioso del cristalino líquido que subía y volvía a bajar.

Junto a ellos, en otra de las barcas, Remus ayudaba a subir a Ari, que aceptó la ayuda con gusto. Más tarde repitió su ofrecimiento con Alice, que también sonrió y agarró su mano con fuerza. Pero cuando quiso alargar su mano hacia Corinne, se sorprendió al ver como la chica ya había subido y se sacudía un poco de barro de su túnica. Ari apartó la vista del gesto, revelando una pequeña secuela de pena por el chico y vergüenza ajena por su amiga, que en cambio miraba con orgullo el cielo y se frotaba la rodilla en la que se había golpeado al subir. Alice rodó los ojos ante la situación y cogió a Remus de la mano obligándole a sentarse a su lado, por lo que Corinne y Ari se sentaron una al lado de la otra.

Frank subió a su barca y miró como sus amigos compartían unos con otros los botes, sin embargo a él le había tocado sentarse junto a una pareja de Hufflepuffs. Siempre se sintió un poco apartado de ellos…George le dio un golpe con el codo y le señaló con la cabeza a Alice, que miraba las pequeñas gotas de agua que estaban cayendo sobre ellos con una sonrisa radiante. Su pelo reflejaba el sol sobre la imperceptible lluvia que lo erizaba poco a poco. Se estaban empapando con ese suave chirimiri. Frank miró a su amigo. Parecía encantado con la sonrisa de Alice… Suspiró y apartó la vista de la chica. No sabía que posición ocupar ante lo que pudiese suceder entre George y Alice. No quería ser egoísta, pero tampoco podía ignorar sus sentimientos.

Una vez que los alumnos estuvieron acomodados en sus respectivos botes y los mismos profesores habían ocupado el suyo, la profesora McGonagall les pidió que mantuviesen el equilibrio, cogiesen aire y se agarrasen a los bordes de sus barcas. Después de aquello volvió a levantar la varita y la perdida flecha apareció de nuevo desde el cristalino cielo, cayendo en picado hacia la profesora y, una vez que se encontraba a un palmo de distancia de ella, cambió bruscamente su rumbo y se encaminó hacia la orilla, haciendo que las altas paredes de agua que les rodeaban se volviesen contra ellos con furia.

Alice pegó un chillido cuando la barca se levantó frente a ella y Ari, imprevista por lo que pasaba, se soltó del borde y se calló sobre Remus, provocando que su pie se elevase y terminase sobre la cara de Corinne. La delegada, bastante molesta por la efusiva patada y por el abrazo que el prefecto estaba dándole a su amiga para intentar que no se cayese, ignoró la verdadera intención del castaño y, de un manotazo, apartó la pierna de Ari.

Lily había soportado con una dureza estoica el primer golpe del agua, pero, a causa del chillido de su amiga se despistó un instante, provocando que la furia del líquido retomase su revancha contra ella y la empujase contra James, que la agarró con fuerza rodeándola con un brazo y sujetándose al borde del bote con el otro.

- Ten más cuidado Evans, o voy a empezar a pensar que realmente te has lanzado a mis brazos de forma intencionada - le susurró el moreno al oído, coincidiendo con un escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, la cual tenía bien claro que aquello sólo había sido producto de la impresión que el agua le había causado al tocar su cuerpo. Y aunque ella tenía claro aquel concepto, no se molestó en intentar explicárselo a él. Lo único que hizo fue respirar hondo, olvidándose de quejarse por el cálido abrazo del Premio Anual, pero recordándose que aquello no podría volver a repetirse.

Sirius, por su parte, reía ante el zarandeo de la barca y la posición de la prefecta. Estaba empapado pero desfrutaba ese halo de libertad que las aguas salvajes le otorgaban. En cambio, Peter no parecía muy a gusto con la situación. Se agarraba al borde del bote con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, al igual que su cara, que con los ojos cerrados parecía denotar unas profundas ganas de vomitar.

Después de unos instantes el agua recuperó su calma y tan sólo un pequeño vaivén quedó como testigo de la lucha de olas que momentos atrás habían presenciado todos los alumnos de séptimo.

Revisados los daños y comprobado que no había más consecuencia que sus capas chorreando, las barcas se pusieron en marcha de nuevo hacia el lugar por el que habían venido.

El paisaje desde aquella parte del lago era espectacular, aunque la mayoría observaba con recelo la superficie del agua, esperando ver emerger del fondo un enorme tentáculo que iría tras ellos con decisión.

Lily, una vez que recuperó su posición y dignidad, trató de no pronunciar una sola palabra ni sílaba delante de los tres especimenes de humanos que compartían barca con ella, a pesar de que sentía unas ganas tremendas de lanzar exclamaciones por todo. Sin embargo Alice se jactó de emitir "¡ohs!" y "¡ahs!" por todo aquello que se salía de la norma, contagiando a la gran parte de los alumnos y provocando que Corinne olvidase por un momento su incomodidad ante la presencia de Remus y su rencor por la supuesta relación de Ari con el prefecto.

Cuando sortearon el saliente de tierra que dificultaba la visión del lago en su totalidad, pudieron por fin hacerse una idea de la extensión completa del cuenco de agua. El castillo parecía un simple superviviente rodeado de un líquido que peleaba por conquistarlo. El verdor del bosque intentaba aplacar la fuerza de las aguas con sus enormes troncos ocupando las orillas en su totalidad. Y el sol, acompañado por la inmensidad de las nubes, dotaba a esa alocada mezcla de naturaleza la luz necesaria para otorgar vida, función suficiente para convertir al astro en el rey del valle.

Ellos contemplaban el espectáculo desde un discreto golfo que discurría apartado de la corriente.

- ¡Mirad, la Isla! – exclamó uno de los alumnos de Ravenclaw con excitación, señalando el otro lado del lago, donde la tierra y los árboles parecían adquirir un cierto matiz civilizado.

Al instante todos dirigieron la vista hacia allí. Varios chicos emitieron exclamaciones de sorpresa, otros simplemente abrieron la boca y Alise, destacando entre los demás como tenía por costumbre, pronunció un agudo gritito y comenzó a dar rápidas palmas de alegría.

La Isla, como todos la llamaban, podría pasar perfectamente como una zona del bosque delimitada por ambos lados por la corriente de dos ríos que donaban sus aguas al lago. Sin embargo algo les decía que eso no era una simple extensión de terreno. Varias tonalidades de verde se podían diferenciar entre las copas de los árboles, que a la vez parecían recortados a la perfección en una escala de distintas alturas.

Como si el avistamiento de la Isla hubiese sido la orden esperada por las extrañas criaturas peludas, las barcas viraron con lentitud hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba su destino y comenzaron la travesía a través del lago.

El silencio se apoderó de todos los presentes, que deseaban con fuerza llegar al Islote y abandonar el inseguro paseo en las embarcaciones. Sirius era el único que parecía disfrutar del viaje, lanzando agua a James y a cualquier barca que se acercase a la suya.

Al fin, y después de unos cuantos chillidos de la profesora McGonagall hacia Sirius, pudieron contemplar las orillas de la Isla desde cerca. Sin embargo, y para desazón de todos, las barcas continuaron con la marcha, pasando de largo una pequeña cala de arena fina que les tentaba poderosamente y penetrando a contracorriente por el río que quedaba a la derecha de la Isla.

Fueron testigos de todo tipo de árboles que el profesor Fluister aprovechó para clasificar y, ya de paso, demostrar su saber. También pudieron ver durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo a un extraño animal rosado, parecido a un cerdo pero de una envergadura mucho menor. La profesora les explicó que era una cría _Glounier_, un animal que podía adoptar multitud de formas y colores y que tenía el poder de dirigir a donde quisiese a una mujer, siempre y cuando fuese virgen. Murmullos de exclamación se alzaron al ver como la simpática cría levantaba la cabeza y observaba el paso de las barcas frente a él, sin intimidarse lo más mínimo.

- Espera la orden de una de vosotras, jovencitas – explicó McGonagall sonriente, aunque para su desagrado ninguna chica habló.

- Simonds, tú no te esfuerces, temo mucho que un bicho de esos pueda conducirte hacia tu príncipe azul teniendo en cuenta la larga lista de príncipes que has probado. – comentó Sirius en tono burlón hacia la barca de la chica, que se encontraba prácticamente al lado de la suya. – Aunque quizás ya lo hayas encontrado… - añadió mirando a Remus.

- ¿Acaso temes que el simpático animal me conduzca hasta ti, Black? – respondió Ari sonriente, pero Corinne a su lado miró entrecerrando los ojos a Black y siguió el camino de la mirada del moreno, la cual paraba directamente sobre Remus. Poco a poco las pistas le iban dando la razón.

- En realidad pongo en duda que te pueda conducir a cualquier cosa, incluso si está a dos pasos de distancia¿lo pillas, Simonds? – preguntó enarcando las cejas. Ari bufó mientras se enrojecía ante la impertinencia del Gryffindor pero prefirió no seguirle el juego. Ya se la devolvería más adelante.

Cuando el sol se alzaba con magnificencia sobre ellos, marcando el medio día, vislumbraron un pequeño puertito de madera mohosa. Las barcas fueron acercándose de una en una al embarcadero y los alumnos desocuparon sus puestos, con mucho más cuidado cuando vieron como Frank se escurría y caía en el agua por culpa de un movimiento brusco de su bote. El chico logró salir del agua con ayuda de George y Alice, que se reía como una descosida del pequeño infortunio de su amigo, uno de tantos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en tierra firme, las barcas volvieron a alejarse silenciosamente. La profesora McGonagall les pidió silencio y entonces, de un pequeño camino que surgía entre dos árboles de copas anidadas, un hombre bajito, de gran envergadura y tez tostada a causa del sol, se unió al grupo. A simple vista parecía un pirata con malas pulgas, pero, después de que les sonriese de forma bonachona mostrando con ello una dentadura perfecta excepto por un hueco en el que su respectivo diente no hacía acto de aparición, los chicos no pudieron más que devolverle la sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Ray – le saludó la profesora McGonagall extendiéndole la mano.

- Buenos para ti también, Minerva – le contestó el hombre con una voz rasposa y grave pero sin abandonar su sonrisa. Y para sorpresa de todos, en vez de agarrarle la mano, se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos en la cara. Las mejillas de la mujer no tardaron en teñirse con el rubor, lo que causo risas entre los alumnos.

- Ejem… Bien… ejem – se repuso nerviosa la profesora – Bueno, éste es el guarda de la Isla…

- Querida¿me permites? – preguntó amablemente el hombre señalando a los alumnos después de haber saludado a los otros dos profesores.

- Eh… por supuesto – respondió McGonagall confusa.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó el guarda frotándose las manos de forma jovial – Yo soy Raynard Flebbot, aunque suelen llamarme Ray. – James sonrió al encontrar respondida su anterior pregunta – Más adelante espero conoceros a todos un poquito mejor, pero por ahora, y para no entreteneros demasiado, voy a… explicaros qué narices estáis haciendo aquí – varios alumnos rieron divertidos por la expresión del hombre, que sin embargo pareció escandalizar a McGonagall – Estáis en Loumborg, más comúnmente llamada "La Isla del Lago" o "El Islote de Hogwarts", sin embargo, como espero que hayáis comprobado desde esas barcazas, esto no se parece en lo más mínimo a un islote.

Sirius aprovechó las explicaciones del hombre para colocarse detrás de James sin que este se diese cuenta.

- Mola – le dijo al moreno, provocando que se sobresaltase y se volviese a mirarle alarmado. Sirius comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

- ¿El qué mola? – le preguntó el Capitán molesto.

- Ray. Mola – respondió escuetamente pero mirando con admiración al hombre.

- Creo… que estáis divididos por parejeas ¿no es así? – preguntó Ray mirándoles a todos, que le respondieron con asentimientos de cabeza – Bien… cuarenta parejas en total ¿no es cierto? – volvió a preguntar mirando a los profesores, que también asintieron – Bueno… esperaba a más gente, pero creo que de momento será suficiente. – murmuró sacándose un pequeño saquito del bolsillo y dejándolo en el suelo - ¡_Engorgio_! – la pequeña bolsita de cuero comenzó a agrandarse hasta que alcanzó el mismo tamaño que Ray – ¡Perfecto! Aquí hay ocho tiendas de campaña que montaréis allí detrás – les explicó señalando una explanada que había pasada la primera línea de árboles.

- Más tarde os explicaremos cómo dormiréis – intervino la profesora McGonagall.

- Eh… sí, eso es – corroboró Ray – Ahora quiero que os coloquéis en las parejas que tengáis asignadas y miréis las listas que supongo ya os habrán repartido… – un rumor de pergaminos y pasos inundó durante unos instantes el sencillo embarcadero - ¿ya? – todos asintieron a la vez – Así me gusta, eficiencia. Espero que seáis igual de eficientes a la hora de buscar plantas y… bueno, espero que seáis eficientes en todos los campos… - murmuró con picardía mirándoles con una ceja enarcada. James y Sirius no dudaron en echarse a reír, a pesar de las toses nerviosas de la profesora McGonagall. – Oh, lo siento Minerva… - se disculpó el guarda sin abandonar su sonrisa.

- ¡Me encanta este hombre! – exclamó Sirius agarrándose la tripa de la risa.

- Padfoot… si estás cambiando tus gustos me veré obligado a abandonarte… - comentó James fingiendo seriedad.

- Tú, jovencita – exclamó Ray señalando a Alice – dime ¿cómo te llamas?

- Alice – respondió alegre.

- Bien, Alice¿Serías tan amable de leernos las tres plantas que te ha tocado buscar junto a tu compañera?

- Eh… _Cloclearia, Luparia _y _…Omen Corfloris – _James se fijó en el gesto de Lily al escuchar de nuevo el tercer nombre y pudo ver como volvía a mirar nerviosa a McGonagall.

- ¡Fantástico! Os han tocado unos ejemplares muy bonitos… - dijo Ray dirigiéndose a Corinne y Alice. – Bueno, como veis las plantas que os han encargado no son muy complicadas de hallar y la mayoría ya las conocéis. En el caso de vuestras compañeras no les harán falta más que unos guantes para las manos, una cesta y un gorro para cuidarse del sol. – a medida que iba diciendo los útiles necesarios, iban apareciendo cajas detrás de él que contenían dichos materiales – Esos son los objetos que todos requeriréis para vuestra tarea. En cambio, a algunos les habrá tocado la _Mandrágora_ o el _Díctamo_. En ese caso, los útiles más complejos, como las orejeras o los guantes metálicos para las púas estarán en esta caja – explicó señalando una caja de madera púrpura que apareció a su lado. – Y tranquilos, no hemos sido tan malos como para encomendaros la búsqueda de _Snargaluff _o _Lazo del Diablo_… me he asegurado de que todas las plantas sean seguras y sepáis de su perfecta y segura extracción. – Afirmó el hombre con simpatía. - ¿Sí, señorita…?

- Evans, Lily Evans – Lily bajó el brazo que había levantado.

- Dime, Lily

- Verá señor Flebbot, en mi pergamino hay escritos tres nombres, de los cuales conozco dos. Sin embargo hay un tercero que no tengo muy claro a qué especie corresponde – James suspiró con aburrimiento.

- Bueno, eso es normal, todos tus compañeros serán desconocedores de la tercera especie de su…

- No, - le interrumpió Lily – Yo conozco el tercer nombre, señor, es el segundo el que no recuerdo haber estudiado nunca.

El señor Flebbot abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró para mirar a la profesora McGonagall, que asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Bueno, señorita Evans – continuó confuso el hombre - ¿Sería tan amable de leerme el nombre de la planta que no conoce?

- _Inviraíz_ – leyó Lily.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Ray sobresaltándoles a todos - ¡Increíble ejemplar, desde luego! No pensaba que Minerva os fuese a encomendar una tarea así pero… está bien. – murmuró sin abandonar su sonrisa – La _Inviraíz_, aunque su nombre hable de raíces, no las posee ya es un enorme hongo muy útil para las pociones curativas. Tiene un mecanismo que altera las hormonas humanas provocando tal éxtasis que es capaz de sumir en coma a una persona y… ella misma es su antídoto, siendo capaz de igual modo de promover de nuevo esa alteración en el organismo con la que podría despertar de su profundo sueño a un dragón. – explicó hundiendo sus cristalinos ojos bajo las mejillas sonrientes – Sin embargo es muy peligrosa – añadió oscureciendo su mirada – Libera esporas a todas horas del día y ellas son las causantes de toda esa actividad hormonal. Eso no sería un problema si fuésemos capaces de verla… pero la _Inviraíz_ es, tal y como su nombre indica, invisible, por lo que puedes estar aspirando sus esporas sin darte cuenta hasta el momento en el que caigas al suelo. – dijo mirando a Lily y a James con severidad – Pero debéis saber que todo lo hace por defensa propia. Es un hongo muy frágil por su condición de invisibilidad y esa es la única forma de procurarse protección.

- Ya podía desarrollar pinchitos… - murmuró James.

- Pero… Si es invisible y sus esporas son tan peligrosas… ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla? – preguntó la prefecta ignorando el comentario del chico.

- Buena pregunta. – afirmó Ray recuperando la sonrisa – Para eso necesitáis estar más unidos que nunca con vuestra pareja – explicó. Lily bufó son incredulidad acompañada por una risita burlona de James – Controlando su uso, las esporas no son dañinas. Con un cuarto de la dosis necesaria para despertar a una persona en coma, actúan como un estimulante para el cuerpo que facilita la comunicación. Cuando estás bajo la influencia de sus esporas, buscas inconscientemente aumentar la dosis.

- Así que, en otras palabras, la _Inviraíz_es como una droga que provoca que quien la tome sea una guía para encontrar más plantas ¿no es así? - preguntó James.

- Exacto, joven – asintió Ray. – es por eso que necesitáis estar acompañados. Uno de vosotros ingerirá una pequeña dosis que yo os proporcionaré. El otro debe ir tras él para evitar que se lance de cabeza a un prado lleno de _Inviraíces_ ¿comprendéis?

- ¿Quiere decir que deje mi vida en manos de…- Lily miró a James con desaprobación – este?

- No he dicho que seas tú, también puede ser él – la rectificó el guarda sonriente.

Lily miró a James con el ceño fruncido, pero el chico tan sólo sonrió.

- ¡Pero la isla es muy grande! – exclamó Lily rechazando el darse por vencida - ¿cómo vamos a encontrar aquí una planta invisible, por muy imantados o drogados que estemos?

- Bueno, ahora después os repartiremos un pergamino en el que, si escribís el nombre de la planta que estéis buscando, aparecerá un mapa de la isla marcado las zonas donde es más posible encontrarlas. – explicó haciendo aparecer en la palma de su mano un taco de pergaminos viejos – Y si tenéis suerte también es posible que vengan indicadas las instrucciones para su perfecta extracción y cuidados... Aunque temo que las _Inviraíces_ no pueden detectarse fácilmente con el pergamino…sólo os servirá de guía.

- Vale, todo eso es muy bonito.- dijo Sirius - Pero a mi no me cuadra algo…

- Continúe - le animó Ray con un gesto de cabeza.

- Yo también tengo una de las plantas que Charsing ha nombrado… la _Omen "colifloris" _o como se diga. – varios alumnos saltaron diciendo que ellos también la tenían.

- Ajá… ¿Y… cuál es su pregunta?

- ¿Por qué la tenemos los dos? – preguntó Sirius como si fuese evidente.

- No sólo los dos, sino todos los grupos – le corrigió el guarda ampliando su sonrisa – la _Omen Corfloris_ es una planta tan extraña como útil y hemos decidido que os dediquéis a su búsqueda todos los grupos. La buscaréis a la vez que las otras dos, ya que suele ser hallada por casualidad. Sin embargo, ustedes dos no deben preocuparse de ella, es imposible que la encuentren. – explicó negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Eh¿Por qué? – Inquirieron Ari y Sirius a la vez. La chica molesta por la posibilidad de que ella tuviese que buscar una planta más y el chico confundido por el hecho de que él no pudiese ser capaz de encontrarla.

- Porque la _Omen Corfloris _es un bulbo con forma de corazón latente que tiene la extrañísima cualidad de llamar la atención únicamente a un grupo de personas muy reducido – explicó mirando a todos los alumnos por igual y, al final, centrándose en Lily – Y creo que la señorita Evans puede explicarnos de qué grupo de trata.

Lily tragó saliva nerviosa y cogió aire con profundidad.

- Si no me equivoco, una vez leí en _Plantas, bulbos y raíces extraordinarias_ algo sobre esta planta prácticamente mitológica – Todos los profesores junto con el guarda asintieron sonriendo – A pesar de que es difícil de encontrar por la gran variedad de características que puede presentar, es el ingrediente principal para las pociones que tratan los daños cerebrales, y eso es una paradoja, ya que se le vincula directamente al corazón y a los sentimientos y no al cerebro y los consecuentes pensamientos. – la mayoría de los alumnos miraban a Lily con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja dirigió la vista hacia el guarda y éste la animó con una sonrisa a continuar. La prefecta suspiró y decidió pasar directamente a lo interesante -Sólo es encontrada por mujeres que estén viviendo o vayan a vivir alguna vez una gran historia de amor… - el silencio se apoderó de todos los presentes después de escuchar esa frase – Pero… yo nunca creí en eso, me parece absurdo. Es más, ni si quiera creo en su existencia…

- Ah, no, señorita, yo puedo rebatirle eso… - la interrumpió Ray mirando al horizonte – Yo una vez vi un _Omen Corfloris_ con mis propios ojos en las manos de una mujer. Esa mujer que encontró aquella planta era mi difunta esposa… Puedo asegurarle que existen y que auguran una apasionante historia de amor.

* * *

**Buenoooooo como siempre la pregutna estrella ¿qué os ha parecido? (respuestas en reviews please) **

**Direis, pero alma de cántaro! si no ha pasado nada! Buuuuueno, vaaaale, tenéis razón, pero, como acostumbro a decir: PACIENCIA!! La excursión ya ha empezado y las cosas pintan... mal xD eso del _Omen Corfloris_ y la _Inviraíz_... jum. (los significados, bueno, el primero es una mezcla de palabras en latín "Omen" es algo así como predecir "Cor" es corazón y "Floris" planta o flor, e inviraíz es inventado [es más, aparece en otros fics míos) **

**Y por cierto!! la canción que cantaba Sirius al salir de la ducha en el capítulo anterior (mmmm) se llama _¿porqué hablamos?_ y es de Ricardo arjona y ednita nazario. Evidentemente, ahí sólo aparece una pequeña parte de la canción.**

**Y... EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

_**¡Cambio de pareja¿Quién saldrá beneficiado, quién perjudicado? Ante ese cambio Ari sufre una pequeña confusión mental que terminará perjudicándola aún más. Mientras, James cnsigue que Lily tome las esporas de inviraíz, algo que traerá muchos problemas al grupo... **_

**Y ahora sí, me despido esperando montooooones de reviews. Venga, subirme el ánimo!!**

**Saludos de una autora chiflada**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	8. Nudo: Sarna con gusto no pica

**Hola!! Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo. **

**ANTES DE NADA QUERÍA ADVERTIR QUE YO NO HE LEÍDO NI PIENSO LEER EL SÉPTIMO LIBRO HASTA QU ENO LO SAQUEN EN CASTELLANO, POR ESO QUERÍA PEDIR DISCRECIÓN, YA QUE NO QUISIESE ENTERARME DE COSAS POR SORPRESA EN NINGÚN REVIEW.**

**Weno, ahora sí. Me he dado cuenta de que Fan Fiction no muestra a veces los caps del fic, en ocasiones unicamente hasta el cap 5. Si alguien sabe porqué puede ser eso, q me lo diga.**

**En cuanto a los reviews... GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS, voy a contestarlos... al final del cap, para que asi no se desvele nada de este ok??**

**Y sin más, os dejo con el Capítulo 7 n.n**

* * *

**7. Nudo: Sarna con gusto no pica.**

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Alice pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa.

Después de haber recibido todas las explicaciones y recomendaciones por boca de Ray y haber aclarado de mejor forma en qué consistía el _Omen Corfloris_, McGonagall les indicó que dormirían tal y como lo hacían en Hogwarts, con los mismos compañeros de habitación, es decir, con dos tiendas por casa: una para chicos y otra para chicas.

Todas las chicas colocaron sus cosas bajo la sombra de unos grandes ejemplares de Sauces Llorones; y los chicos frente a ellas, a una distancia aprobada por la subdirectora, instalaron sus tiendas en una hilera que les tapaba la preciosa vista del lago.

- Vale, la tienda ya está. – comentó Ari sonriente - ¿No ha sido tan difícil, no?

- ¡No! – exclamó con ironía Corinne – Desde luego, después de una hora y media soportando tus chillidos en el oído, la dificultad alcanza otros niveles…

Ari miró a la morena con rencor, pero Lily cortó ese súbito ataque para centrar la atención en ella.

- Bueno, por lo menos ha quedado mejor que la de esos… - dijo señalando con la cabeza la tienda de James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Frank, que llevaba montada una hora y mostraba un bonito decorado hecho con ramas que se asemejaban a postes de Quidditch.

- Buen intento de ánimo, Lil – la animó Alice aguantándose una carcajada. – Vale, es posible que la nuestra no sea la mejor – exclamó mirando su tienda, o lo que se suponía que era una tienda…

Un par de palos metálicos soportaban la carga de una gruesa tela impermeable color marrón, que en algunas partes quedaba tan tensa que parecía que iba a rasgarse en cualquier momento y en otras se hundía hasta alcanzar el suelo.

- Pero está hecha con amor – continuó ampliando su sonrisa. Y justo en aquel momento tan tierno, uno de los palos se calló y Corinne lo alcanzó con rapidez, quedando ella como pilar de la chapucera estructura – Ay, madre… - murmuró Alice.

Frank, que a lo lejos había estado observando divertido la hazaña de las chicas, le dio un golpecito a Remus en el brazo y le pidió que le acompañase a ayudarlas, lo que sirvió para que Sirius se mondase de la risa al ver a Ari haciendo malabarismos para evitar que la tela aplastase a Corinne.

- ¿Os ayudamos? – preguntó el rubio cuando llegó junto a ellas, observando como las cuatro chicas estaban tan ocupadas sirviendo de sujeción a la tienda que no se podían ni mover.

- ¡Frank! – exclamó Alice aliviada - ¡Sí, por favor!

Tras esas palabras los dos chicos se pusieron manos a la obra, a pesar de que Frank no era muy hábil que se dijese. Más de una vez colocó algún aplique al revés, que como estaba sellado mediante un hechizo, era muy difícil de recolocar. Pero tras otra media hora de maniobras consiguieron contemplar un habitáculo más o menos habitable.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamaron las cuatro resoplando de alivio y felicidad.

- No es nada… - las contradijo Frank con modestia.

- Bueno, nosotros deberíamos irnos a por nuestras maletas. – comentó Remus evitando intencionadamente la mirada escurridiza de Corinne - ¡Ah, por cierto! Nos ha dicho Ray que todas las maletas están en el porche de su casa, así que tenéis que ir a por ellas.

- Vale, ahora vamos a aplicarle a la tienda el hechizo ampliador que estaba apuntado en… ¿dónde están las instrucciones de montaje? – preguntó Alice revisando el suelo. Frank y Remus se alejaron despidiéndose con la mano

**- **Aquí – respondió Lily cogiendo un papel del suelo.

-Vale, tú hazlo, que eres la lista – ordenó Alice sacudiéndose un poco de tierra que tenía en los pantalones – Nosotras vamos a por las maletas.

- Si, ya, como la última vez ¿no? – comentó Corinne sin abandonar su tono irónico – Y luego somos las demás las que tenemos que cargar con todo mientras tú te tocas las narices…

- Bueno, hija, tranquila…

- Va, os complicáis demasiado – dijo Lily mirando las instrucciones del hechizo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué no usáis el _accio_?

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó Alice levantando la varita.

- No, no – la frenó Ari sonriendo nerviosa – La última vez que invocaste un _accio_ por poco no le arrancas las orejas a Frank. Mejor déjame a mí. – le pidió con la voz inundada en travesura.

Dicho eso y después de aguantar los pucheros de Alice durante unos minutos, Ari cerró los ojos imaginando los equipajes de las cuatro chicas y levantó la varita mientras pronunciaba el hechizo. A los pocos segundos una mochila azul cruzaba el cielo con rapidez, seguida de otra negra y otras dos marrones.

- Vale, ahora preparaos para las intercepciones… - ordenó Ari colocándose en la misma postura que cuando iba a recibir una _quaffle._

Las mochilas sobrevolaron la tienda de los chicos a una distancia de un par de centímetros. Entonces Ari cogió aire y gritó:

- ¡Black! – y, como previsto por la morena (que sonreía con malicia), Sirius salió de la tienda a tiempo para que la última maleta, y más pesada de todas ya que cargaba con el equipaje de Ari junto con todos los objetos que habían llevado por si acaso, le golpease sin miramientos en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch¡Mierda! – exclamó Sirius llevándose la mano a la cabeza - ¿Qué coñ…?

- ¡Oh, vaya! Cuanto lo siento…– se disculpó Ari con un falso tono de arrepentimiento - ¡Siempre en medio, Black!

Sirius se irguió en toda su altura frotándose aún el cogote y miró a la morena con rabia. Ella, en cambio, atrapó con elegancia su mochila y se apartó el pelo de la cara para devolverle una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Lily y Alice miraban divertidas la escena. Después de dos semanas, su amiga parecía recuperar el sentido de su existencia: molestar a Black. No sabían a qué se debía, pero se sentían felices de que volviese a ser ella.

- ¡Ays…! Esto si que es una técnica antiestrés… - murmuró Ari mirando la tienda con orgullo.

- Vale, el hechizo ya está – anunció Lily sonriente – Sólo espero que Black no pretenda vengarse… - murmuró mirando la tienda, que aún mostraba un aspecto demasiado frágil.

- Sí, Ari, deberías abandonar esa competición de "a ver quién puede más" hasta que volvamos al castillo, por el bien común – opinó Alice ocultando una sonrisa a sabiendas de que su amiga volvía a ser ella misma y eso significaba que el simple hecho de pensar en no fastidiar a Black le parecería escandaloso. Con un empujón cariñoso de la Cazadora se internó en el interior de la tienda - ¡Wow! – exclamó desde dentro.

- Dudo que haya algo que pueda hacer por el bien común – opinó con aspereza Corinne siguiendo a la castaña al interior de la tienda.

Ari cogió aire con paciencia por el comentario de su amiga.

- Ari... sé que debes estar un poco cansada – le dijo Lily, que aún estaba fuera, a la Cazadora – Pero es mejor que tengamos la fiesta en paz… – susurró.

La pelirroja entró a la tienda dejando a Ari fuera con sus pensamientos. No entendía muy bien por qué Corinne era tan cruel con ella. Ya llevaban dos semanas así y como no la veía mucho lo había dejado pasar, pero ya se estaba hartando. Sabía que tenía que ver con Remus por el poco disimulo característico de su amiga pero por muy celosa que fuese no había razón para ponerse así…

Suspiró con abatimiento y se unió a las tres chicas.

Al entrar no creyó que aquello fuese cierto. El interior de la tienda era, con diferencia, mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Una litera con sábanas de colores vivos dibujaba la altura total, por lo que podían andar con gran comodidad. Otras dos camas individuales yacían pegadas a las telas que ocupaban el lugar de las paredes. El resto, con un espacio amplio en el que había una mesita, tenía el tamaño de su habitación de Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que la tienda olía a naranja. Incluso creyó diferenciar un apartado que podía ser un baño.

- ¡Ha …la! – murmuró.

- ¡Yo me pido la litera de arriba! – gritó Alice subiéndose con agilidad a la cama.

- Deberíamos dejar las maletas aquí dentro, caben perfectamente – opinó Corinne.

- Vale, pero mejor lo hacemos después de comer – dijo Lily tumbándose en una de las camas.

- Oye, Ari¿qué plantas te ha tocado recoger? – preguntó Alice apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano para mirarla.

- Pues… _Flor Voladora, Acónito _y esa que tenemos todos, la _Omen Corfloris_

_-_Seguro que _Acónito _hay en todos los lados – opinó Lily – no te será difícil de encontrar.

_-_ Lil¿qué más sabes de la _Omen Corfloris_? – preguntó Corinne.

_- _No mucho más… la verdad es que nunca le di demasiada importancia.

_-_ ¡Ah! – exclamó Alice como si se hubiese acordado de algo - ¿qué significa que tiene forma de "corazón latente"?

_- _Pues que es un corazón que late – intervino Corinne como si fuese evidente.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, se supone que es un bulbo que tiene forma de corazón – explicó Lily – pero de corazón humano, no de esos que dibujas tú en tus libros. – se burló la pelirroja sonriendo.

- ¡Qué graciosa!...

- Yo una vez vi una foto en un libro – continuó la prefecta ignorando a Alice – Si no hubiese leído que era una planta habría creído que era un corazón de verdad, porque latía- explicó - Y aún dudo de que no lo fuese… como estaba en blanco y negro no pude diferenciar la textura.

- Pero… ¿cómo es eso de qué sólo pueden encontrarlo las mujeres enamoradas? – preguntó Ari interesándose en la conversación.

- No, que estén viviendo o vayan a vivir una bonita historia de amor – le corrigió Alice mirando al techo con sonrisa soñadora.

- Yo qué sé – exclamó Lily levantándose – A mi eso me suena a cuento chino…

De pronto, un estallido proveniente de la caseta del guarda las sobresaltó.

- Tenemos que ir a comer – informó Corinne levantándose también.

- Oh…no, y después a perderme por la isla con Potter – murmuró la pelirroja poniendo pucheros.

Lily y Corinne abandonaron la tienda para ir a comer, pero Ari, al contrario, se tumbó en la litera de abajo.

Desde la charla que tuvo con Remus había estado pensando mucho en lo que él le dijo: "_Quizás eres tú la que no puede amar"_. Se consolaba diciéndose que sí podía, pero que aún no había conocido a la persona adecuada. Sin embargo, la duda había ido colmando el vaso poco a poco y, a pesar de que aquella mañana había hablado con Remus en el vestíbulo del colegio para disculparse con él por lo que le dijo sobre Shally, pensar que nunca podría amar la estaba consumiendo.

Y justo en ese momento aparecía esa planta, que auguraba una historia de amor en quien la encontrase. _"¿Cosas del destino?"_ se preguntó. Porque, aunque Lily dijese que aquello era una tontería, el testimonio de Ray y el simple hecho de que los profesores apoyasen la búsqueda del _Omen Corfloris_ eran sucesos que alentaban la fe en sí misma lo suficiente como para que deseara encontrar el espécimen. Si lo hiciese sería la solución a su problema…

Comenzó a divagar por los lugares donde podría encontrarla, sin darse cuenta de que Alice la llamaba desde la puerta de la tienda.

- ¡Ari!

- ¿Qué? – bramó furiosa por la interrupción.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la salida.

Ari se levantó suspirando con paciencia y salió de la tienda siguiendo a Alice.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- En lo de la historia de amor… - respondió la morena mientras daba patadas a una piña seca que había encontrado en el suelo.

- Sería increíble encontrar una planta de esas¿no? – preguntó retóricamente la castaña. Ari asintió – Pues dicen que toda bonita historia de amor termina en tragedia…

- ¡Alice! – exclamó Ari riéndose de las ocurrencias de su amiga, que siempre conseguía hacer de un bonito piropo un feo insulto encubierto.

- ¡Es cierto! – se defendió la chica sonriendo – Así que no sé que es mejor, sí encontrarla o no

- Encontrarla – respondió Ari sin dudarlo – Es mejor vivir poco pero haber amado que morir de vieja revenida.

---------

Después de comer al aire libre acompañados por las miradas despavoridas que Lily, como buena fóbica de las aves, lanzaba a cualquier pajarito que sobrevolase la mesa, Ray les pidió que cogiesen un sombrero, guantes y una cesta cada uno y que comenzasen la búsqueda.

Aquel día fue el más duro del fin de semana que, pensaban, sería todo descanso y diversión.

Lily y James tuvieron que buscar una extraña flor que, al cortarla, expulsaba un asqueroso líquido verde de olor fétido. Gracias a que Lily recordó un hechizo para cortar las flores desde la distancia y a que la pelirroja logró alejarse de James para evitar discusiones, pudieron terminar la jornada con una buena cantidad de especimenes olorosos. Y la causa de que el moreno aceptase sin rechistar la medida tomada por la prefecta era que al día siguiente uno de los dos tendría que ser drogado y él tenía muy claro que Lily sería la elegida para tomar las esporas de _Inviraíz_. No pasaba nada por que aprovechase ese día para darle confianza a la chica…

Sin embargo a otros no les fue tan bien, como, por ejemplo, a Corinne y Alice. Cuando dieron las ocho y depositaron su cesta a los pies de los profesores tan sólo habían conseguido tres _Cloclearias_, aunque estaban llenas de barro y moratones a causa de que esta simpática planta tenía por costumbre alzar raíces y salir corriendo cuando se veía amenazada.

La cena transcurrió en calma gracias al cansancio de los alumnos. Como en la comida, se sentaron en cuatro mesas, una de cada casa, que estaban en el patio del guarda. Por suerte no tuvieron que soportar críticas de los Slytherins, ya que a estos les había tocado bastante alejados de ellos tanto en el improvisado comedor como en las horas de trabajo. Y también consiguieron alimentarse sin insultarse entre ellos: el hambre y el sueño eran mucho más llamativos que una discusión.

Después de cenar todos fueron derechos hacia sus tiendas, sin entretenerse a molestarse unos a otros.

Remus se quitó la sudadera negra que llevaba y se tiró a su cama sin pensárselo dos veces. Ari y él habían tenido que buscar raíces de _Acónito_, por lo que habían pasado la tarde entre barro.

- Dios… creo que esta noche dormiré como si me hubiesen echado un _hechizo durmiente_… - murmuró Sirius imitando al prefecto.

- ¿Tú que has tenido que buscar? – le preguntó James quitándose con asco los pantalones empapados de líquido verdoso.

- _Ligústico_ – respondió con la cara hundida en la almohada.

- Veo hojas fucsias por todas partes… - comentó Peter subiéndose a la litera.

- ¿Qué os toca mañana? – preguntó Frank saliendo del baño.

- A mi _Flor Voladora_ – respondió Remus sacándose los zapatos a la vez que se metía entre las sábanas.

- A nosotros semillas de _Mandrágora_ – dijo Sirius quitándose la ropa.

- Y a mí _Inviraíz_… - informó James sonriendo con travesura.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado, Prongs? – le preguntó Peter leyendo la mala intención en su voz.

- Ya lo veréis mañana… - respondió quitándose las gafas y dejándolas en la mesilla de mimbre que compartía con Remus.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio que todos aprovecharon para ocupar sus camas y cerrar los ojos saboreando el gusto del descanso después de un lago día, Remus interrumpió el inicio de la paz sobresaltándoles a todos con su ronca voz.

- Oye¿Wormtail no tenía alergia al grito de la _Mandrágora_?

- Oh… mierda ¡es verdad! – exclamó Sirius - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – le preguntó a Peter incorporándose para mirarle.

- ¡No me acordaba…! – se defendió el otro.

- Pues más te vale inventarte unos tapones para las orejas o un _hechizo insonorizador_ – le avisó Sirius volviendo a tumbarse enfurruñado.

Después de eso ninguno recordaba nada más. El sueño les había vencido ofreciéndoles tentadoras posibilidades de disfrute. Y así pasaron las pocas horas de descanso que tenían hundiéndose en lo onírico que pudiese aparecerles.

---------------------

A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente un nuevo estallido de chispas luminosas acompañadas por una melodía estridente de trompetas los despertó a todos con sobresalto.

- ¿Qué narices pasa? – preguntó James poniéndose las gafas.

- Mierda… se me olvidó – murmuró Remus estirándose. – Teníamos que levantarnos a las ocho.

- ¿Pues no tenemos la mañana libre? – preguntó molesto Sirius.

- Ya, pero el desayuno no espera por nadie… - explicó el prefecto levantándose para ir al baño. – Ale, todos arriba.

Cuando llegaron al comedor las chicas ya habían ocupado sus puestos en la mesa con las peores caras que habían visto jamás. A pesar de las ojeras y el sueño que se dibujaba en sus miradas, se podía cortar la tensión con cuchillo.

Corinne y Ari parecían haber peleado según interpretaron los chicos al percibir las miradas de odio que intercambiaban, miradas que estaban acostumbrados a recibir ellos. Por el contrario, Lily y Alice intentaban apaciguar el ambiente ofreciendo magdalenas o zumo que las otras dos rechazaban casi al instante.

Sirius y James aprovecharon las malas pulgas de las chicas para meter cizaña, consiguiendo que Ari se levantase exasperada antes de terminar el desayuno y se sentase junto a los de Ravenclaw.

Después de eso el desayunó discurrió sin mayores complicaciones hasta que McGonagall pidió a dos chicas de la nueva mesa de Ari que fuesen a hablar con ella. Como pudieron ver se trataba de Dinna y su amiga, que al parecer habían hecho algo que no tenía muy contenta a la profesora.

- Voy a ver qué pasa – informó Sirius socarronamente, ansioso de alimentar su vena chismosa.

Después de desperezarse se encaminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino paró y, volviéndose hacia los Ravenclaws, ocupó el sitio que anteriormente había sido de Dinna.

- ¡Hola! – saludó. Todos los chicos le respondieron con indiferencia, pero las chicas le miraron sonriendo con picardía, menos Ari, que suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente.

- ¿Qué haces, Black? – preguntó mirándole con paciencia - ¿Acaso te aburres con tus amigos y te dedicas a perseguirme?

Sirius la miró sin abandonar su sonrisa seductora y se volvió hacia las demás, ignorando por completo la pregunta de la Gryffindor. Ari apretó los puños. Esa táctica de desprecio era la que más odiaba y él, que lo sabía, solía utilizarla cuando no quería discutir (que era en muy contadas ocasiones). Por eso la morena sintió como sus nervios se crispaban como púas.

Después de la falta de vergüenza que había demostrado durante el trayecto en barca el día anterior al sugerir que ella había perdido su virginidad entre la marabunta de chicos con los que había salido, se la tenía jurada y el golpetazo que había recibido por parte de las maletas no era venganza suficiente. Sabía que la gente pensaba que había intimado ya hasta ese grado con algún chico y ella solía ignorar esos comentarios, pero un ataque tan directo era demasiado osado incluso para el Golpeador.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Dinna? – preguntó el moreno yendo al grano. Ari chirrió los dientes por el desprecio.

- Al parecer ayer ella y Dorotea se dedicaron a bucear en el lago en vez de buscar su planta – le explicó una chica morena de pelo corto que le sonreía coqueta.

- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? – preguntó el chico mirando al lugar en el que McGonagall estaba hablando con ellas.

- Pues seguramente llamen al hombre del saco para que se las coma – comentó Ari perdiendo los nervios - ¿puedes irte ya o aún te quedan más ansias de cotilleo?

Sirius volvió a mirarla con su media sonrisa característica y negó con la cabeza de forma socarrona.

- Bueno, muchas gracias, señoritas – dijo levantándose a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano como si se quitase un sombrero – Y cuando digo señoritas me refiero a las que lo son, no a aquellas que aparentan serlo…

Y dicho aquello se alejó y volvió a su mesa, dejando a Ari con los puños apretados por la impotencia y al resto de las chicas mirándole con admiración.

--------------

- Venga, Wormtail, ven – ordenó Sirius cogiendo a Peter de la sudadera y tirando de él hacia arriba.

- ¡Ay¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico confundido obedeciendo a los tirones.

- Que no podemos permitir que te expongas a los gritos de la _Mandrágora…_

James, Remus y Frank se miraron intrigados por la respuesta del moreno. En ese momento llegó Ari, que cogió la jarra de agua y se sirvió en un vaso. Era evidente que estaba furiosa por el temblor de las manos y la mirada asesina que dirigía a todo lo que se pusiese en su camino.

- ¿Ari…? – la llamó Alice con temor.

- ¡Qué! – bramó la chica dejando el vaso en la mesa con tanta fuerza que el agua salió disparada hacia todos los lados, empapando a los chicos, que estaban más cerca.

- ¡Ey! – exclamó James.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la morena - _¡Tergeo!_ – exclamó con rapidez apuntando al pecho del Gryffindor, en el que había caído la mayor parte del agua. Al instante la mancha húmeda desapareció.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – preguntó Corinne con falsa amabilidad.

- Pues que la ignorancia es la peor forma de… ¿Acaso te interesa? – preguntó interrumpiéndose para devolver las malas formas a la delegada.

- No, pero como no somos videntes, no podemos adivinar qué es lo que pasa por esa bola hueca a la cual llamas cabeza – respondió la otra con tranquilidad. Ari la miró cambiando su mirada furiosa por otra inundada de tristeza y se alejó sin despedirse.

- Será mejor que vaya con ella y empecemos a trabajar – murmuró Remus levantándose. Nada más dicho eso Corinne se atragantó con una miga de pan que Lily tuvo que extraerle mediante un hechizo.

- Bueno, Evans, amor, cuando termines tus clases de primeros auxilios avísame y vamos a hablar con Ray – informó James divertido levantándose para irse. Lily le miró decidida a escupirle en la cara, pero prefirió calmar a Corinne que estaba roja como un pimiento, aunque no sabía a qué se debía, si al atragantamiento o a lo dicho por Remus.

--------------

Sirius volvió a la tienda a media mañana con una sonrisa que delataba su éxito en lo que fuese que había ido a hacer con Peter. Sin embargo este venía tras él con la cabeza gacha y un rubor en las mejillas que no cuadraba en el marco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Frank levantando la vista de la gran mancha amarilla que estaba intentando arrancar de su pantalón, fruto de la jornada anterior.

- Nada, todo arreglado – respondió Sirius con tranquilidad.

Los otros tres muchachos miraron a Peter, que tragó saliva como si de una piedra se tratase.

- ¿El qué está arreglado? – inquirió Remus con desconfianza imaginándose lo peor.

- Pues lo de la alergia de Wormtail.- aclaró el moreno – Como Dinna y su amiga tenían que estar separadas por un castigo que les a impuesto McGonagall y el pobre Wormtail no podía acompañarme a por las semillas de _Mandrágora_, yo he sugerido que Dinna venga conmigo a por las semillas y que Pettegrew vaya con su amiga a por lo que tuviesen que recoger ellas…

- ¿Y McGonagall ha aceptado? – preguntó James incrédulo.

- Sí…aunque Wormtail no parece muy contento… - respondió el otro sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Frank mirando a Peter.

- Bueno, es que Dorotea es… tan guapa… - James comenzó a reírse y a insultarle cariñosamente ignorando su pequeño problema para después volverse hacia Sirius y darle una palmada de felicitación en la espalda que dejó al moreno sin aire. Remus y Frank, que contaban con mucho más tacto que el Cazador, guardaban una posición entre el entendimiento hacia Peter y la enhorabuena hacia Sirius.

- Prongs, te dije que te demostraría que me podía fijar en Dinna y voy a hacerlo… - comentó Sirius al cabo de unos minutos.

- Ah, no. – le contradijo el Premio Anual sonriendo divertido - Conseguirás demostrar que puedes salir con ella, que ella se puede fijar en ti y por su puesto que caerá rendida a tus pies…- dijo como si fuese evidente - pero no me podrás demostrar jamás que tú te has fijado en ella. No, Padfoot, en eso Simonds le lleva mucha ventaja…- sentenció el moreno con seriedad, sabiendo que con eso conseguiría encender a su amigo. No estaba seguro de que lo que insinuaba fuese cierto, en realidad tampoco le importaba, pero le encantaba picar a Sirius y había descubierto que para eso nombrar a Ari era la mejor táctica. Y así fue. Sirius se pasó atacándole hasta la hora de comer.

Pasada esa hora y una vez todos estuvieron comidos y bebidos, Ray pidió a los que necesitasen herramientas especiales que le acompañasen.

Entre ellos estaban James y Lily, que iban a por las esporas de _Inviraíz_; Ari y Remus, que necesitaban un líquido inhibidor para la _Flor Voladora;_ y Sirius y Dinna, que necesitaban orejeras y botecitos para las semillas.

Cuando Ari vio a Sirius felizmente acompañado por la rubia, su humor cambió de forma drástica. No le molestaba que estuviese con Dinna, le molestaba el hecho de que estuviese tan contento. Así que, si ya había abandonado su posición de "ignorancia hacia el mundo" después de hablar con Remus para adoptar la de "¡no soporto a nadie!" por culpa del trato de Corinne y la osadía de Sirius, en ese momento pensó la posibilidad de inventar uno nuevo: el de "haz que nadie te soporte a ti". Comenzó por poner una cara de los mil demonios que asustaba a todo aquel que pasase por su lado y continuó respondiendo con monosílabos a causa de que aprovechaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ir almacenando insultos cada vez más originales contra cualquier persona, en especial contra Sirius.

- ¿No falta nadie? – preguntó Ray mirándoles. Los alumnos que estaban en el salón de la casa del guarda negaron con la cabeza, todos menos Ari, que con los brazos cruzados tenía la vista fija en el hombre – Bien. Los que no tengan ninguna duda sobre la planta que les toque hoy que cojan sus utensilios y se vayan a freír espárragos- ordenó con una simpática sonrisa – Aquellos que me quieran preguntar algo que se queden aquí.

Poco a poco fueron abandonando la sala todos los alumnos, quedando únicamente Lily y James.

- ¡Ah, sí, la señorita Evans y su amigo! – Lily torció la nariz por el apelativo que el hombre había puesto a James – supongo que venís a por las esporas de _Inviraíz_¿no es así? – Ambos asintieron – Bien… un momento – murmuró Ray mientras se hurgaba en los enormes bolsillos de su gabardina. – Aquí está – anunció enseñándoles un frasquito con un líquido blanquecino – Esencia de esporas… Bueno, yo creo que con unas gotas es suficiente… ¿A quién le ha tocado? – preguntó sin abandonar su sonrisa. Lily miró a James esperando el milagro de que se ofreciese voluntario, pero, como era lógico, aquello no sucedió.

- Creo que deberíamos echarlo a suertes – opinó James ignorando la mirada de la prefecta.

- Estoy de a cuerdo – dijo el guarda con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, permítame que lo hagamos con mi varita – se ofreció James sacándola del bolsillo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con desconfianza Lily, a la que el ofrecimiento le había parecido algo extraño.

- Porque tengo práctica en echar cosas a suerte – respondió él mientras colocaba la varita sobre la palma de su mano - _¡Fortunae!_ – exclamó. Al instante la vara de madera comenzó a girar y, al cabo de unos segundos, se detuvo apuntando a Lily.- Te ha tocado. – informó el chico sonriente mientras devolvía su varita al bolsillo con gracia.

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero pareció darse por vencida y alzó la cabeza orgullosa hacia el guarda.

- Está bien. – dijo el hombre mirando divertido a James – Querida, abre la boca. – le pidió a Lily con amabilidad.

La pelirroja suspiró e hizo lo que Ray le decía. El guarda destapó el frasquito y volcó un par de gotas en la lengua de la chica, que al cerrar la boca tuvo un escalofrío.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó James mirando a Lily con una ceja alzada.

- Sí. – respondió el guarda – Ahora, antes de que surja efecto, tenéis que saber que cuando encontréis las plantas debéis echarles un hechizo vaporoso para limpiar el aire. El más efectivo es: _Fumos_. Se realiza con el movimiento básico… Pero tenéis que pensar en vapor, porque sino saldrá humo y eso aumentará la producción de esporas. Y si queréis volver visible a la _Inviraíz…_ con cualquier _hechizo de visibilidad_ vale – explicó, aunque el único que estaba escuchándole era James, ya que Lily se había dado a la tarea de mirar al techo con sumo interés. – Eh… creo que las esporas están haciendo efecto. Será mejor que comencéis la búsqueda. – opinó Ray pasando la mano por los ojos de Lily, que siguieron el miembro con el mismo interés que usaba en las clases de runas mágicas.

- Si, es lo mejor… - opinó James, que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Definitivamente, en un futuro, tenían que construirle una estatua por genio.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para dejar salir a Lily, que le miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad extrema en la cara, Ray le cogió del hombro y le giró para mirarle.

- Usar un hechizo de fortuna en lugar de uno de azar ha estado muy bien, - le felicitó el hombre con seriedad - solo espero que seas consciente de que ella, ahora mismo, no puede defenderse, así que tú eres su responsable – le informó con dureza

El Premio Anual sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir. Agradecía al hombre que no hubiese dicho nada cuando él había realizado, en lugar del hechizo de azar, uno que elegía a quien quisiese la persona que lo realizaba, y en aquel momento James quería que fuese Lily la elegida. Sabía que la pelirroja no se daría cuenta porque había sido él mismo el que había inventado ese hechizo en uno de tantos castigos en los que había tenido que echar a suertes con Sirius quién se encargaba de limpiar los calderos y quién de sellar el correo.

Pero no todo iba a salir como el Premio Anual quería. Cuando cerró la puerta de la casa del guarda tras él y se dio la vuelta para comenzar su tarea de disfrute con una Lily drogada, se sorprendió al ver que la pelirroja no estaba allí.

- Mierda…

-------------

Ari y Remus andaban por una senda que discurría por la orilla este del lago, tal y como el mapa de la _Flor Voladora_ les había indicado.

No muy lejos de ellos estaban Sirius y Dinna, que buscaban entre los arbustos unas hojas verdes alargadas que les indicasen que, bajo tierra, estaban las _Mandrágoras_. El chico aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para colocarse bien cerca de Dinna y la chica, feliz de que el moreno fuese detrás de ella, no ponía ninguna resistencia a esos ataques tan mal disimulados. Pero entonces, en uno de los momentos en los que fingía tropezarse para agarrarse a la cintura de la chica, vislumbró a través de un matorral a su amigo con la morena.

Una nueva forma de acercarse a la rubia le vino a la mente. Poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios pidió a Dinna que espiasen a Remus y Ari, de esa forma podría aprovechar con creces la cercanía de la Ravenclaw. La chica, consciente de las intenciones del moreno, sonrió de forma malévola y asintió fingiendo ignorancia.

- Aquí no veo yo ninguna trepadora – exclamó Ari cruzándose de brazos.

- A lo mejor tenemos que alejarnos un poco de la orilla… - opinó Remus mirando el mapa.

- ¡Qué no, que no aquí no hay de eso! – bramó la chica sentándose en una piedra que había entre dos árboles que tapaban por completo la luz del sol.

- Mira – dijo Remus ya cansado – Hasta que no me digas qué narices te pasa no nos movemos de aquí.

- A mi no me pasa nada… - respondió la morena temiendo que le preguntase por Corinne, ya que la razón de su enfado con la delegada era él mismo.

- Sí, ya, y yo soy tonto – se burló el castaño sentándose a su lado – Llevas toda la tarde respondiéndome mal ¿Tiene que ver con Corinne? – preguntó suavizando el tono.

- Eh… ¡no! – respondió nerviosa. – A lo mejor tienes razón y hay que entrar más hacia el bosque… - dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

- Vale, pero si no tiene que ver con Corinne… ¿entonces con quién? - continuó el chico ignorando el último comentario de la Cazadora.

- Eh… con… con… - un ruido de ramas sonó detrás de ellos. Ari creyó oír la risa de Dinna, inconfundible por su timbre agudo, y el nombre de Sirius voló hasta su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo no sería extraño que estuviese enfadada con el Golpeador… – ¡Con Black!

- ¿Padfoot? – se sorprendió el prefecto enarcando una ceja divertido.

- Sí… bueno, no exactamente… - otra rama volvió a sonar detrás de ellos, esta vez seguida de un chistar que parecía indicar que estaban mandando callar a alguien. - ¿Qué narices es eso?

Sirius tapó la boca con fuerza a Dinna, que le miró sorprendida. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado para el moreno. La conversación entre su amigo y su enemiga estaba adquiriendo un matiz interesante para él y su intención ya no era Dinna (aunque tenía bien claro que más adelante se disculparía con ella de forma más… cariñosa), sino la respuesta de Ari.

- Será un pájaro… - dijo Remus quitándole importancia – Bueno, a lo que íbamos ¿estás molesta porque Sirius está de pareja con Dinna?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la morena sin poder creer lo que el prefecto insinuaba. – Remus, estás muy pesado con ese tema… Además, no quiero hablar de Black porque luego terminamos discutiendo tú y yo por culpa de tu mal pensar. – argumentó intentando apaciguar al castaño.

Sirius frunció el ceño y sonrió socarronamente. La morena no había contestado y aquel comentario… ¿Qué habían discutido por él¿"El mal pensar de Remus"? El moreno marcó aún más las líneas del entrecejo. Después del numerito exhibicionista de la Gryffindor en su cuarto cuando iba en busca de Remus había pensado que quizás hubiese algo entre su amigo y ella, pero lo había desechado al recordarse la estricta forma de pensar del prefecto. Sin embargo, después de escuchar a la Cazadora le habían asaltado las dudas…

- Vale¿Quieres decir entonces que a ti no te importa que Sirius esté perdido por la isla con Dinna? – insistió el castaño sin perderse detalle de la cara de Ari.

- ¡No me importa que esté con Dinna, como si está con pepito grillo! – el prefecto torció la cabeza con incomprensión – Quiero decir, que me da igual con quién esté, lo que me molesta es que esté tan… tan… ¡feliz! – finalizó - ¡Ah! Y que haya tenido el morro de insinuar que soy una fresca, también me molesta…- murmuró al darse cuenta de que lo había olvidado.

La morena frunció el ceño. Casi olvida la supuesta razón más importante de su enfado... Era cierto que cuando vio al moreno junto a la Ravenclaw le molestó…pero estaba segura de que a ella no le importaba que Sirius estuviese con Dinna. Le fastidiaba que insinuase que ella era una chica fácil, a pesar de que se lo había ganado a pulso, pero, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de algo más. Era en realidad el hecho de que el moreno estuviese tan feliz ocupando su puesto de rompe corazones sin que hubiese nada que le reconcomiese la conciencia, tal y como a ella le pasaba, lo que le molestaba como mil agujas clavadas en el pie "_¿Acaso no tiene miedo de no enamorarse jamás? Claro que no, si no tiene cerebro ¿cómo esperar que tenga corazón?"_ Pensó.

Y mientras pensaba, Remus analizó la respuesta de la morena, haciendo pensar al castaño lo que no era.

- ¡Te importa más que Sirius esté con alguien a que te llame "chica fácil"! – exclamó señalándola de forma acusadora.

Ari se sobresaltó intentando recordar la respuesta que le había dado para comprender mejor por qué el prefecto había llegado a esa conclusión.

- No…- comenzó cansinamente – No me molesta el hecho de que esté con alguien, es más, no me molesta nada en particular (excepto lo de chica fácil) – aclaró – lo que pasa es que no entiendo cómo puede estar con unas y con otras sin más… ¿acaso no le molesta que no se enamoren de él?

Sirius bufó incrédulo. ¡Todas le amaban!

- ¿Otra vez con ese tema? – preguntó el prefecto confuso, pero al percibir la mirada asesina de la morena decidió contestar a su pregunta – Lo cierto es que la mayoría de las chicas que están tras él aseguran que "le aman con toda su alma" – explicó imitando las voces agudas de las chicas.

- Vale, en ese caso… ¿no tiene miedo de no enamorarse nunca? – volvió a preguntar.

Sirius alzó las cejas divertido. ¿Para qué iba a querer enamorarse?

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que sienta Sirius? – inquirió Remus al no encontrar respuesta a la pregunta de la chica.

- Pues… no lo sé… supongo que porque yo me comporto como él – respondió mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno pues yo ahora tengo otra pregunta que hacer. – dijo el prefecto seriamente - El hecho de que te moleste que este feliz sea con quien sea puede denotar un profundo odio… pero cuando te preguntas si es capaz de amar o no… eso ya no tiene nada que ver con el odio – continuó Remus, atento a la reacción de la morena.- Ari… ¿Sientes algo más por Sirius, aparte del odio?

Sirius aplaudió mentalmente la sutileza de su amigo. Le interesaba enormemente la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

La morena le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo narices se atrevía a insinuar tan abiertamente algo así? Pero cuando iba a contestarle un rotundo "no", algo detrás del prefecto la hizo olvidarse de la pregunta y...

- ¡Sí! – exclamó señalando detrás de Remus – ¡Ahí está!

El castaño se dio la vuelta alarmado y vio tras él una enredadera que juraría que antes no estaba allí. Miró el pergamino, en el que salía dibujada una _Flor Voladora_ y comprobó que el parecido era increíble.

- Hala, vamos a cogerla – dijo Ari levantándose feliz de que hubiesen cambiado de tema, a pesar de que Remus aún dudaba de que ese "_Sí"_ hubiese sido a causa de la planta o de la pregunta.

Cuando la chica se acercó a la enredadera con la varita en alto para pronunciar un hechizo de corte, una de las ramas se alzó y le agarró de la muñeca provocando que la varita cayese al suelo junto con un grito de dolor de la morena.

- ¡Ari! – exclamó Remus, pero de pronto otra rama le agarró por la espalda y lo empotró en un árbol. Remus soltó un gruñido de dolor y, antes de poder coger aire de nuevo, la rama volvió al ataque, atándole e inmovilizándole contra el tronco.

Mientras, Ari había intentado liberarse del fuerte abrazo de la planta, pero lo único que conseguía era que más ramas acudiesen a ella atraídas por sus chillidos.

- ¿Esta planta no era inofensiva? – preguntó la chica entre forcejeos.

- Sí… - respondió Remus en un murmullo. Estaba fuertemente aprisionado contra el árbol y no podía respirar.

- ¡Moony! – de uno de los lados del camino apareció Sirius corriendo. Detrás de él llegó Dinna con mucha más tranquilidad, a pesar de que intentaba parecer asustada.

Habían escuchado la respuesta de la chica y, aunque para la rubia aquello no tenía el menor interés ya que estaba acostumbrada a ver a chicas muertas de amor por Sirius, para el orgullo del moreno había sido un tanto a su favor tremendamente revitalizante la supuesta declaración de amor de su enemiga... Por eso había tardado en reaccionar. No estaba seguro de que fuese cierto lo que se había dado a entender minutos atrás, ya que ese efusivo "_Si_" le había parecido una exclamación por el avistamiento de la planta; y además deseaba que todo fuese mentira si es que su amigo y ella mantenían algún tipo de relación, no querría entrometerse entre los sentimientos del prefecto; pero tenía la certeza de que aquella supuesta confesión le serviría de mucho en futuras peleas.

- ¡Padfoot, ayúdanos! – gritó Remus usando el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

- Sí… eh… enredadera que ataca…

- ¡Oh, Black, por lo que más quieras, no me des más razones para pensar que eres un estúpido! – gritó Ari, a la que una rama estaba enrollándosele por el cuello.

Sirius miró a la chica con odio, aunque rápidamente recordó su declaración y cambio ese gesto por una sonrisa petulante que asustó terriblemente a la morena. Pero un nuevo gemido de Remus los devolvió a la realidad.

- Vale, a ver: _Flor Voladora… Flor Volad… _¡Claro¡_Lazo del diablo_! – exclamó dándose un golpe en la frente. - _¡Lumos Solem!_ – un rayo de luz brillante iluminó el oscuro claro y las ramas retrocedieron con un agudo pitido. – ¡El _Lazo del diablo_ es muy parecido a la _Flor Voladora_¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta Moony? – le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a deshacerse de las pocas ramas muertas que continuaban oprimiéndole.

- Estaba demasiado ocupado intentado respirar, Padfoot – respondió sarcásticamente el castaño. - ¿Estás bien, Ari? – preguntó mirando a la morena, que se frotaba la muñeca dolorida.

- Sí.

Sirius se acercó a ella hasta quedar unos centímetros separados y sonrió de medio lado, mostrándole a la chica toda su orgullosa sensualidad.

- Te he salvado la vida, Simonds – ronroneó sin apartar la vista de ella – Supongo que eso será suficiente para que se te pase el enfado… o los celos – finalizó ampliando su sonrisa.

Ari apretó los puños con rabia mientras observaba como el moreno se alejaba junto a Dinna por el camino. Sus peores temores eran ciertos... ¡Había escuchado su conversación con Remus¿Celos¡Ella jamás tendría celos de esa rubia!

Miró al prefecto, que sonreía divertido, y se dio la vuelta para continuar por el camino. Lo que faltaba, que Black le salvase la vida.

-----------------

- ¿Evans? – gritó James con la esperanza de que la conocida melena pelirroja apareciese por detrás de uno de los grandes troncos que limitaban el camino por el que se había internado.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándola y la verdad es que no estaba seguro de que fuese por allí por el lugar por el que se había ido, pero no podía desperdiciar el efecto de las esporas. ¿Lily drogada¡Esa era una oportunidad magnífica para lograr que hiciese algo "prohibido"! O para engañarla más adelante con lo que podría haber hecho... Por su cabeza corrían mil y una forma de exasperarla, como hacerla creer que durante su estancia en el país de la _Inviraíz_ había tenido algún tipo de relación con él… no podía evitar sonreír al imaginar la reacción de la pelirroja con una noticia de ese calibre. Era cruel y le gustaba.

Continuó caminando por ese estrecho sendero mientras recorría con la vista todo lo que le rodeaba y al fin, a un par de pasos a su derecha, detrás de un árbol, vio la figura de una persona agazapada.

- ¿Evans?

Se acercó con decisión y cansado por el absurdo juego de persecución y se paró frente a la persona, dándose cuenta de que no era, ni mucho menos, Lily.

- ¿Acaso tengo pinta de planta, Potter? – Snape le miraba desde su posición acuclillada con el entrecejo fruncido y claro síntoma de molestia en la voz.

- ¿Por qué demonios te escondes detrás de un árbol¿Tanto miedo te doy? – preguntó el Gryffindor exhibiendo su petulante sonrisa. Snape le miró con cara de asco y continuó con su trabajo, hurgando en la tierra con sus manos enguantadas. - ¿Qué tal el brote de la pierna? Deberías regarlo y ponerle al sol…

- Potter, sigue en busca de tu sangre sucia… de momento. Algún día me cobraré lo que me has hecho, bien frente a McGonagall o bien en un duelo. – declaró el chico poniéndose de pie.

James amplió su sonrisa. Era unos centímetros más alto que el Slytherin y eso le afianzaba aún más en su arrogante seguridad.

-¿Por qué nombras siempre a Evans? – inquirió James fingiendo curiosidad, aunque tenía bien claro por qué su enemigo tenía esa "obsesión" por la prefecta - ¿Acaso eres tú el que siente algo por ella?

Snape entrecerró los ojos con rabia. Sabía que las sospechas del Gryffindor eran acertadas, pero no podía dejar que él lo supiese.

- Tranquilo, Potter, yo no caigo tan bajo…la sangre sucia es sólo tuya. – James amplió su sonrisa gustoso.

- ¿Sabes? Puede que Evans sea inocente y crédula, pero yo no soy así, _Quejicus_, y sé perfectamente que tu odio hacia ella no es más que una tapadera – declaró James orgulloso – Aunque, está claro que es sólo mía… - continuó tentando al Slytherin – De eso no me cabe la menor duda – sentenció en un susurro que elevó la furia de Snape hasta límites insospechados.

- No sé de dónde habrás sacado eso, estúpido – escupió Snape – Pero yo no estaría tan seguro de que Evans fuese tuya.

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó James mirándose las uñas divertido. Snape no tenía escapatoria: era débil, estúpido y estaba enamorado… Podía ganar ese absurdo juego de orgullos en cualquier momento, pero decidió divertirse un poco. - De quién es sino¿tuya? – una carcajada de suficiencia contaminó el ambiente – Óyeme bien, _Quejicus_: Evans no es ni será tuya _jamás_ – susurró mirando al Slytherin a los fríos ojos de obsidiana.

Snape apretó los puños con furia, dispuesto a lo que fuese por borrarle aquella invencible sonrisa de la cara. Levantó la varita con la intención de arremeter contra él con el peor hechizo que se le ocurriese y, cuando la palabra mágica estaba a punto de salir de su boca, James se le adelantó pronunciando un "_Expelliarmus"_ con tanta potencia que el Slytherin salió disparado hacia atrás y su varita fue a parar a las manos del Gryffindor.

- Cuidado, _Quejicus_, puedes ser muy bueno en pociones, o en duelo teórico, pero en la vida real hay que ser práctico y ahí gano yo. – dijo James con dureza.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia el camino, tirando la varita de Snape a un seto.

El Slytherin chirrió los dientes por la rabia mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose los pantalones negros.

Odiaba la impotencia que el Gryffindor le hacía sentir. "_Esta me la pagas, Potter_" pensó mientras recuperaba su varita del seto. Entonces una sombra negra emergió a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Severus? – preguntó Avery acercándose a él con sigilo.

- Nada... – el prefecto de Slytherin miró a su compañero con incredulidad pero decidió no seguir preguntando. Era una norma moral de su casa la discreción y, al fin y al cabo, le importaba bien poco lo que le hubiese pasado.

- Creo que aquí no vamos a encontrar nada. – comentó observando su alrededor con disgusto - Será mejor que nos movamos hacia el sur…

- ¡No! – le interrumpió Snape temeroso de la reacción de su compañero - En el plano también aparece al norte y estamos más cerca. Vayamos allí… - murmuró mirando el lugar por el que James había desaparecido momentos atrás.

----------------

- ¿Dónde narices se ha metido? – exclamó James apartando a un lado una enorme telaraña destruida, por la que parecía que alguien ya había pasado.

Había elegido ese camino por simple intuición, ignorando si la prefecta se había escurrido por allí, pero después de encontrar un camino de Orquídeas recién florecidas, un montón de pájaros cantando al ritmo de una conocida melodía mágica y numerosas huellas patosas que indicaban que una persona fuera de sí misma había pasado por allí, no tenía la menor duda de que la pelirroja andaba cerca.

Al final llegó ante una bifurcación en el estrecho sendero y, usando un hechizo de orientación, decidió continuar por el de la derecha.

Poco a poco el aire fue aumentando su densidad y un monótono sonido constante fue acercándose a medida que avanzaba. No tenía ni idea de en qué punto de la isla se hallaba, pero tenía que encontrar a Lily como fuese, sin ninguna demora. No conocía nada de aquel lugar, por lo que ignoraba qué tipo de peligros se ocultaban en él.

De pronto, un suave tintineo acompañado por unas risas repletas de dulzura llegaron hasta sus oídos.

- ¿Evans? – masculló deteniéndose al instante. Los tintineos se repitieron y una carcajada cantarina los respaldó.

James comenzó a correr siguiendo el camino y olvidándose por completo de seguir el rastro dejado por la muchacha.

Después de sentir como sus pulmones se quejaban por la falta de aire llegó hasta la linde del bosque, tras la que se extendía una suave pradera de hierba verde salpicada por unas florcillas anaranjadas, ocupas en la enorme maceta.

Frente a él, a una distancia de veinte metros, Lily caminaba con lentitud dándole la espalda. Tenía la varita en alto y pronunciaba repetidamente la palabra "_titillando_", responsable de producir un dulce tintineo, como de campanas celestiales, que se expandía por la pradera hasta llegar a sus oídos. Pero James no se fijaba en el divertido descubrimiento de la pelirroja, que era difícil de escuchar por el estridente sonido monótono que en ese punto sobrepasaba la voz de la prefecta, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado observando con absoluta sorpresa el panorama más impresionante que había visto en su vida.

Todo su campo visual estaba ocupado por el límite de la isla, que tomaba la forma de un tremendo acantilado. Desde su posición era capaz de ver toda la anchura de Loumborg, de gigantescas dimensiones. Pero lo impactante era lo que había más allá del enorme trozo de tierra.

Como si un enorme cuchillo hubiese marcado el perímetro de separación entre la isla y el resto del continente, una garganta de más de diez metros de anchura se abría paso entre el bosque prohibido y la pradera, donando al paisaje un verdor vigoroso. Parecía como si el pedazo de tierra se hubiese alejado del resto flotando sobre los dos ríos que custodiaban sus fronteras. Pero lo que más impactaba al moreno era el hecho de que la pared de la garganta que estaba frente a la isla sobrepasase su altura otros diez metros. Y de esa pared, sobre la que se expandía el salvaje bosque, surgía un rió que, gracias al poder de la gravedad, descendía a lo largo de todo el acantilado. Las bravas aguas dulces se precipitaban con ahínco al vacío como si cayesen del cielo por una tremenda catarata de más de cuarenta metros de anchura hasta una zona donde la calma de una profunda poza, emparedada entre el barranco de la Isla y la cascada, se hacía presa del ambiente. Esa zona de precipitación y paz se ampliaba hasta quedar dividida, a consecuencia del pico majestuoso del norte del Islote, en dos ríos que seguirían el cauce del primero rodeando la costa de Loumborg hasta donar sus aguas al enorme lago que delimitaba la tierra al otro lado de la Isla flotante.

James se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta mientras observaba con estupefacción la catarata que parecía rodearle. Pero entonces otra cosa le llamó la atención.

Lily, en toda su ignorancia dentro de la alucinación producida por las esporas de _Inviraíz_, pareció descubrir algo en el borde del barranco y se dirigió allí con presura, olvidando por completo su antigua cantaleta de campanas y sonrisas. Sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias echó a correr, pero justo antes de llegar a su destino y antes de que James pudiese si quiera reaccionar ante la posible catástrofe, algo, parecido a una pared invisible, se interpuso en el camino de la pelirroja. La prefecta cayó al suelo sorprendida por el suave rebote mientras se frotaba la frente y James, recién recuperado de la momentánea parada cardiaca, aprovechó ese instante de distracción para correr hacia ella. Pero había demasiada distancia separándoles y Lily, que no sabía de la presencia del Premio Anual, se levantó dispuesta a conseguir atravesar aquella fuerza invisible que no la permitía pasar.

Cuando James llegó hasta ella, gritando mil maldiciones por la locura de la prefecta, la pelirroja empujaba con ahínco aquella pared invisible, por lo que la sensación que producía era que en cualquier momento caería al vació sin freno.

- ¿Estás loca? – exclamó agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia atrás. Cuando la pelirroja se detuvo para mirarle con molestia James pudo percibir como varios mechones pelirrojos se mostraban revueltos dándole un aspecto salvaje que nunca antes había mostrado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la prefecta deshaciéndose del fuerte agarre del moreno - ¿Me has seguido? – volvió a preguntar adquiriendo un matiz picajoso. James frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido - ¡Vale! Pues aunque no me caes bien, ya que estás aquí ayúdame a quitar esa gigantesca seta porque no me acuerdo del hechizo… Es que es tan grande que no me deja ver lo que hay detrás. – explicó sacándose un mechón rojizo de la boca - ¿Sabes? Yo creo que hay una cascada, porque escucha – le pidió señalándose un oído - ¿Lo oyes? Es agua. Debe de haber mucha…

James amplió su sonrisa al percibir el desequilibrio mental de la prefecta. Sin embargo había algo que no comprendía. La chica hablaba de una seta que no la dejaba ver la cascada… pero él no lograba ver esa seta, es más, era capaz de distinguir la pared del barranco, repleta de flores que se escondían tras el velo de agua suicida. Entonces lo comprendió y, alargando la mano hacia el lugar en el que Lily había rebotado, tanteó a la altura de su cabeza una textura porosa y blanda que, si estaba en lo correcto, tenía el tamaño de un semigigante.

- La _Inviraíz…_- murmuró aún con la mano sobre el hongo. – Evans… ¿tú puedes verla?

- ¡Pues claro! Es enorme, como para no hacerlo…- masculló con ironía la pelirroja. Pero entonces se detuvo y le miró intrigada - ¿Tú no la ves?

- No…- respondió pensando que la posible causa de que él no la viese era que no había tomado las esporas.

- ¡Pues es gigante y de un color…! – volvió a interrumpirse y sonrió – Mírala tú mismo – exclamó levantando la varita. James abrió los ojos con preocupación, dudando de la habilidad mágica de la chica en aquellas condiciones, pero Lily era rápida y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se hallaba pronunciando el hechizo escogido – _¡Aparecium!_ – James apartó la mano de la seta a tiempo para ver como la cascada desaparecía de su vista para ceder su puesto a una tremenda media esfera azul repleta de poros blanquecinos que se hundía en la tierra por medio de un pie marrón. - ¿Ya la ves? – James asintió con estupefacción – Es un hechizo para hacer aparecer lo invisible.- explicó con sonrisa soñadora - Yo lo usaba para… Por cierto¿Qué haces aquí¿Me has seguido? – volvió a preguntar confusa.

James se rió por la imagen de la prefecta y se volvió hacia la seta. ¿Sería esa la _Inviraíz_? Sin duda era enorme… ¿Cómo se supone que debían recogerla?

- ¡Ya me acuerdo del hechizo! – exclamó la prefecta a su espalda – Cuidado… _¡Bombarda!_ – gritó apuntando al hongo con la varita. James miró a la pelirroja con indignación y, sacando la varita de su bolsillo, volvió a darse la vuelta para observar el comportamiento de la seta, ante el que Lily se reía alocadamente, sin embargo él sólo pudo dar rienda suelta a su pánico.

La _Inviraíz_, abatida con fiereza por el hechizo, no había abandonado su puesto en la tierra y había combatido el golpe con elasticidad. La gigantesca semiesfera, cuna de las esporas, se balanceaba con rapidez y peligro de adelante hacia atrás y, como si de un enorme botafumeiro se tratase, esparcía un polvo blanquecino con cada balanceo.

- ¡Mira! – gritó entre carcajadas Lily – ¡Que simpática!

- ¡Evans, échate hacia atrás! – ordenó James con fiereza, asustando a la pelirroja, que dejó de reír y le miró con angustia - ¡Vamos, vete! – Pero la prefecta se cruzó de brazos, retadora, y le miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡Son esporas! Esporas de _Inviraíz_¿comprendes? – gritó con desesperación mientras sentía como un dulce mareo se iba apoderando de él. Ya casi no era capaz de distinguir a la chica, tan sólo veía su silueta desdibujada entre el polvo. - ¡Vete! – bramó.

Lily dio un paso hacia atrás con indecisión. No estaba segura de qué pasaba, pero no parecía pintar bien.

James decidió arriesgarse. El hechizo que Ray le había proporcionado para cortar el flujo de esporas podía ser un gran antídoto o un aumentador del veneno, por eso había tratado de alejarla de allí, sin embargo no había más tiempo, si dejaba pasar un momento más perdería la consciencia y sería su final. Con un suspiro levantó la varita y apuntó al borrón azul que continuaba con su movimiento.

- _¡Fumos!_ – exclamó conteniendo las toses. Para alivio y alegría de James, de la punta de su varita comenzó a expandirse una espesa nube de vapor que le abrió los pulmones. Gracias a la humedad del ambiente el vapor se propagó con rapidez y eficacia y, al instante, el Premio Anual se vio rodeado por una niebla tan blanca y densa que le era imposible distinguir sus propios pies.

Asustado, se dio la vuelta hacia el lugar donde creía que se expandía el resto de la isla y forzó su vista en las pocas siluetas que podía distinguir entre la blancura. No podía moverse de allí sin asegurarse antes de que iba en dirección correcta. Una imagen del tremendo acantilado le vino a la cabeza produciéndole un escalofrío acompañado de un nombre: "Lily".

Con ansia comenzó a gritar el nombre y apellido de la chica sin distinciones, olvidándose por un momento de su plan de fastidio y centrándose en el peligro que podía estar corriendo. Pero ninguna respuesta llegó en su auxilio. Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, con cuidado de no dar más de media vuelta para no desorientarse, y escudriñó la niebla en busca de un sonido o una risa despreocupada. Y de nuevo se encontró solo entre la blancura, perdido en el miedo por la pelirroja y rodeado del silencio más frío que jamás pudo imaginar.

* * *

**Buenooooo, vaya una que tienen liada no?? xD Entre Lily, de esa peculiar forma (siento no haber exagerado aún más los efectos de la Inviraíz, pero es que sino iba a quedar demasiado increíble), James, que es la primera vez que lo vemos preocupado así, y Ari, que anda con el mundo patas arriba... sin ablar de Sirius que encima esta experimentando nuevos conceptos de petulancia xD **

**Pues para comentar todo estoooooooooooooooo REVIEWS!!! jeje, ya sabeis, el mismo royo de siempre. **

**Clau Malfoy: Gracias por el reviewwwwwwww, en serio, supuse que estarias de vacaciones y por eso no habías estado a tiempo para dejar el coment en el cap 6, pero me alegra que hayas cogido la linea de la historia cuanto antes jeje. En cuanto a Lily... ya ves, por las ideas de casquero de James la que se ha armado, y lo que queda!!! Y la pareja que se cambia... jeje, Sirius siempre es especial. Muchos bss!!**

**Trinity: Veamos... como hago para agradecerte... GRACIAS!! no sólo un review grandísimo, sino dos!!! JAJAJA, ya te comenté más o menos la pelí en otro review que te dejé yo, pero veamos, así por encima... ya entendí lo que dijiste en cuanto al avada y el expelliarmus!! lo había leído al reves xD tienes rzón, en la grna pantalla mataron a sirius antes de caer por el velo para no dejar dudas de su muerte... que crueldad no?? y el recuerdo de los merodeadores tmb me indigno a mi!!! no salio casi nada y ni sikiera sacaron a lily!! A parte, no salio nada del quidditch ni de ron como guardian. Sin embargo no me puedo quejar mucho. La peli está bien y nos donaron un Sirius que... dios, me enamoró aún más!! No es que me loo imagine asi, pero cuando sale en lapeli parece que el personaje lo domina!! tiene un sex apeal (o como se diga) flipante, es super atractivo y sexy, sensual...mmm, al ver la peli por segunda vez me queda aún mas chafada por su muerte que despues de leer el libro un puñado de veces. Esque la muerte es tan... chof!!! porque muere?? Odio a rowling... Bueno, pero por lo menos nos dejaron las miraditas entre Hermione y Ron, las miraditas de Ginny hacia Harry y, aunque nos robaron los increibles dialogos de Ginny dirante todo el libro, en el que comenzaba a mostrarse tal y como es, nos enseñaron el poder que tiene con ese hechizo tan fuerte... ejjeje, me encantó. Pero lo que mas me gusto sobre todo fue Luna... creo que la actriz (no recuerdo su nombre) lo bordó, lo hizo realmente bien, me enamoró!!! Y bueno, ya cortó porque sino me tiro aki dos horas xD En cuanto al cap, ya ves muchos celos, demasiados xD, pero en este cap ha salido a flote el aire calculador de Sirius, que me encanta, y bueno, los rollos de Ari. En fin, ablando del Omen Corfloris... bueno, en este cap n ha salido mucho, pero va a dar mucho juego a la historia. No te voy a decir que Lily vaya a irse ocn otro... pero no estas lejos jeje. Bueno ya si. Muchos bss... Ilisia **

**Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

**_"8. Transición: Mi gozo en un pozo" James encuentra a Lily, pero alguien la ha encontrado antes... Alice y Corinne se enfadan por un descubrimiento de la morena y, finalmente, James siente la necesidad de olvidar lo ocurrido ahogándose en una botella de Wisky de fuego... _**

**Ahora ya si me despido. Muchos bss!!**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	9. Transición: Mi gozo en un pozo

**Buenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el Octavo capítulo de este fic jeje. **

**Bueno, hoy no tengo nada que decir, aparte de que POR FAVOR no me comentéis nada del séptimo libro en los reviews. Es una petición de autora y lectora fanática de esta saga.**

* * *

**8 .Transición: Mi gozo en un pozo.**

Corinne sopló y un rizo moreno voló hacia atrás permitiéndole abrir los ojos con comodidad. A su lado Alice escarbaba en la tierra con un cuidado escrupuloso, intentando usar lo menos posible las manos enguantadas.

- ¿Qué¿Tus poderes psíquicos ya te han mostrado si bajo la tierra hay _Luparia_ o aún no? – preguntó la delegada divertida. La castaña le sacó la lengua y miró dos plantas de hojas alargadas que parecían iguales, menos por el color, ya que una era más amarillenta que la otra, de un verde vivo.

- ¡Es que mira, Cori¡Son iguales que las del plano! – se quejó con pucheros señalando el pergamino viejo, en el que un dibujo de una planta de hojas alargadas se podía confundir con ambas especies. – Podía ser a color… - la morena se encogió de hombros y continuó con su labor, inspeccionando un arbusto del que salieron volando un grupo de mariposas en cuanto acercó la mano. – Oye… ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? – Corinne levantó la vista y miró a su amiga con incomprensión.

- Nada… ¿Por qué?

- Estás arisca - explicó Alice colocando el pergamino al lado de una de las plantas para compararla.

- Pues no me pasa nada – contestó fijándose en el trabajo de su amiga.

- ¿Ni siquiera con Ari y Remus…? - Corinne bufó y sonrió de medio lado transmitiendo incredulidad por una pregunta tan directa.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – inquirió con desconfianza y recelo. – ¿Acaso te han pedido que lo hagas?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes – bramó con sequedad, dejando a Alice con la boca abierta y el pergamino en la mano - ¿Sino por qué te ibas a interesar tú en eso?

- Porque soy de personalidad cotilla – explicó intentando no provocar aún más a su amiga, ya que sabía que si juntaban la mala racha de la morena y su forma de ser respondona podrían salir mal paradas – Yo creo que es la amarillenta… no sé por qué me da – comentó en voz baja pretendiendo cambiar de tema. Pero lo único que consiguió fue encender aún más a la delegada, que al presentir una evasiva tan directa resopló con enfado y dirigió la mano con decisión hacia el ramillete de hojas.

- Pues no es tan difícil cogerla… - murmuró apretando los dientes y tirando con fuerza de las hojas - ¿Ves? – pero lo que ambas vieron no era nada parecido a una _Luparia_.

- Corinne… - susurró la castaña con sorpresa. La morena miraba sin poder creerlo la raíz de la planta, o lo que debería ser una raíz.

Un bulbo verde-azulado del tamaño de un puño colgaba con un suave balanceo de las hojas que sujetaba Corinne. Marcando un dulce pulso, el bulbo latía de forma casi imperceptible, provocando que la vista tuviese que permanecer fija en él durante al menos unos segundos, tiempo en el que ambas chicas habían quedado prendadas por la delicadeza y ternura que desprendía. No dudaron un instante en compararlo con un músculo igual de delicado: el corazón. Cada tallo del que nacía una nueva hoja podría asemejarse a una vena o arteria y la forma lobulada y desigual se definiría como los ventrículos. La única diferencia a simple vista era el color y la tierra en el que estaba rebozado.

- Es… es un… _Omen Corfloris…_ - balbuceó Alice apartando la mirada de la planta y dirigiéndola a su amiga, que aún seguía hipnotizada ante lo evidente.

- Esto… he… ¡He encontrado un _Omen Corfloris_! – exclamó con alegría cuando lo hubo asimilado. Pero al mirar a su amiga se preguntó si realmente lo había encontrado ella… "_¡Va! Pues claro, yo lo he cogido ¿no?"_ se recordó, devolviendo la sonrisa a su rostro.

Alice también sonrió mientras miraba, de la misma forma que miraría un Maharajá a la doncella más guapa del harén, el otro ramillete de hojas verdes que aún permanecía atado al suelo. Alargó los brazos y levantó la planta con el mismo ímpetu que su amiga, apresurándose a mirar con avaricia la raíz en busca de su _Omen Corfloris_. Pero lo único que encontró fue un arrebujo de raíces marrones que terminaban en unas bolitas rellenas de un líquido naranja.

Raíces de _Luparia._

La castaña emitió un agudo gemido de desilusión y se metió las pequeñas bolitas, que en realidad eran semillas, en el bolsillo del pantalón para después echar las raíces a la cesta.

- Bueno… no te preocupes, seguro que tú también encuentras uno – la consoló su amiga mientras acariciaba con ternura su hallazgo.

- Sí, ya, como si fuese tan fácil… - murmuró quitándose los guantes – Para uno que encuentro…vas y te lo quedas tú.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó la morena sorprendida – Perdona, querrás decir para uno que encuentro… porque te recuerdo que he sido yo quien lo ha encontrado.

- No – la rectificó Alice – lo he encontrado yo. Pero claro, si tú, con tu fantástica mala leche, no hubieses arremetido con _mis_ dos plantas… - comentó dándole un mayor énfasis a la posesión.

- ¿Tus dos plantas? – repitió con incredulidad la delegada – Pues yo no veo tu nombre en ningún lado… - dijo mientras inspeccionaba con recochineo el corazón vegetal.

- ¡Va¡Qué sí! – bramó Alice levantándose y plantando toda su altura, mayor que la de Corinne, frente a la morena. - ¡Qué te lo quedes, qué no me importa! Total, yo no estoy tan desesperada como tú… - comentó cogiendo la cesta y yéndose por el soleado camino que conducía a la casa del guarda.

La morena siguió a su amiga con la vista mientras fruncía el ceño y pensaba mil y una respuestas ante la provocación de la castaña, respuestas que no llegaron a salir de su boca.

------------

Levantó la mano emitiendo un grito de dolor. Algo punzante le había pinchado la palma de la mano, pero no sabía el qué. La niebla aún seguía contaminando su alrededor y el espesor con el que actuaba no permitía caminar sin que uno pensase que se había quedado ciego.

Suspiró y volvió a gritar el nombre de la pelirroja, pero de nuevo fue el silencio el que le devolvió una respuesta cargada de miedo e inquietud. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, gateando entre la blancura para evitar perder el equilibrio y desplomarse por el barranco. Se había desorientado al dar vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras buscaba a Lily y ahora no sabía con exactitud en qué lugar se encontraba la linde del bosque. Había intentado usar un hechizo de orientación, pero la varita indicaba el norte y él no recordaba si el bosque se encontraba al norte o al sur. Algo que antes le había parecido evidente ahora era la mayor duda de su vida. También quiso usar el sonido del agua como guía, pero era absurdo, la catarata rodeaba toda la explanada y la intensidad del agua al caer era igual de fuerte mirase donde mirase.

Continuó gateando, pensando que si se topaba de frente con el precipicio sabría orientarse, hasta que se chocó con una piedra bastante grande. Sonrió y se subió a ella, procurando no girar ni apartar la vista de su camino original. Cuando se hubo afianzado bien, apuntó con la varita a la roca y susurró:

- _¡Engorgio!_

Estuvo a punto de caer hacia un lado, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y, al fin, la piedra dejó de crecer al no verse influenciada por la magia de la varita, que había apartado al intentar no caerse.

De nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su cara, dotando a su deliberado atractivo una pizca de felicidad vital. A pesar de que de pie sobre la roca, que tenía casi la altura de un hombre, la niebla aún hacía su presencia, James pudo comprobar que allí era menos espesa y no le costó diferenciar frente a él la gigantesca catarata. Se dio la vuelta con un suspiro, pensando qué habría sido de él si hubiese continuado con su camino, y pudo ver la primera línea de árboles.

Después de hacer un hechizo al suelo con el que consiguió almohadillarlo, saltó de la piedra y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el bosque. Cuando por fin salió del banco de niebla y acostumbró sus ojos, acomodados al empañe de la niebla, a la visión normal, giró sobre sí mismo y observó todo el prado detenidamente. El banco de niebla de desdibujaba frente a él, como una enorme pompa blanca dentro del maravilloso cuadro colorido, pero, aunque sus dimensiones eran grandes, era capaz de diferenciar el resto de la planicie, por lo que pudo comprobar que Lily no estaba allí.

Suspiró y se internó en el camino oculto entre los árboles, decidido a comunicarle a McGonagall y Ray la desaparición de la pelirroja. Pero justo cuando había avanzado unos cuantos metros, escuchó un grito agudo, indiscutiblemente Evans, que llegaba hasta él desde el oeste.

- Lily… - murmuró abriendo los ojos asustado. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en esa dirección, esquivando árboles y saltando raíces que se interponían en su camino.

----------------

Lily se dio cuenta de que iba a caer por el precipicio décimas de segundo antes de que su pie resbalase por el barro mojado. Había corrido sin mirar atrás después de que James le pidiese que se fuera, por su bien, y acababa de darse cuenta de que la Isla había llegado a su fin. Gritó, creyendo que era lo único que podía hacer antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo algo le agarró de los hombros y tiró de ella con fuerza hacia arriba, devolviéndole a la seguridad del suelo firme con brusquedad. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo respiró profundamente e ignoró el dolor de su tobillo y el mareo que le producía nauseas para mirar a su alrededor. Lo sabía, no había sido un contacto real, aquello era producto de un hechizo. Y no se equivocaba.

Metros atrás, entre dos árboles negruzcos, un chico delgaducho y de grasiento pelo negro sentía como su corazón había aumentado sus revoluciones un cien por cien. Estaba sorprendido por su capacidad de reacción. Ver como la chica resbalaba y caía no había durado más que unas décimas de segundo y sin embargo había sido capaz de levantar la varita y pronunciar el _hechizo movicorpus_ antes de que la melena pelirroja desapareciese de su vista.

Lily localizó al fin a su salvador y, aún bajo los efectos de la _Inviraíz_, se levantó dispuesta a agradecerle su acción, ignorando al completo la relación que los unía.

Snape vio como la pelirroja se levantaba tambaleándose y se acercaba a él cojeando. Arrugó la nariz al sentir un deseo irrefrenable de acudir en su ayuda, pero el orgullo le detuvo y le obligó a permanecer allí, apoyado en uno de los troncos que hacían de él su propia sombra.

- Severus… - balbuceó Lily con una sonrisa al llegar frente a él – Me has salvado la vida. – pronunció con un brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos. El Slytherin tragó saliva y acentuó aún más el gesto de su afilada nariz.

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Evans, pesará en mi conciencia para siempre – comentó fríamente levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

- Gracias – dijo la pelirroja ignorando el desagradable comentario del chico. Snape frunció el ceño contrariado y miró de nuevo a la prefecta. Estaba algo desaliñada y parecía cansada, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza y vitalidad que nunca antes. - ¿Sabes? Creo que… creo que me he torcido el tobillo… ¿te importaría ayud…?

- No lo digas, Evans – susurró secamente el Slytherin – Porque sabes lo que voy a responderte – explicó. Sin embargo, esta vez su voz guardaba una disculpa camuflada bajo el disfraz insensible que parecía respaldar a la casa de las serpientes. Y Lily, ayudada por la pequeña dosis de _Inviraíz_, percibió con claridad ese descuido.

- Severus… - murmuró graciosamente acercándose más a él mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sincera sonrisa - ¿Por qué finges? – preguntó con voz aguda torciendo la cabeza con incomprensión – Yo no te he hecho nada… – confesó en un susurro – Si realmente fueses tan… imbécil, no me hubieses rescatado – continuó sonrojándose levemente, algo que extrañó al Slytherin de tal forma que se contagió con su rubor. – Por eso, te doy las gracias de nuevo… - y de pronto, sin que el chico se lo esperase, la pelirroja se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. El Slytherin sintió como todo su cuerpo parecía amodorrarse mientras que los músculos de sus piernas anunciaban su inminente descanso, doblándosele así las rodillas levemente. Cerró los ojos, regañándose interiormente por su débil personalidad, mientras la Gryffindor se alejaba de él. Justo en ese momento pudo ver como, a una distancia considerable, un chico moreno miraba la escena sin podérselo creer.

James había llegado justo a tiempo para ver como la pelirroja se acercaba a su enemigo y, después de susurrarle algo con una tremenda sonrisa, le daba un beso en la mejilla. No sabía lo que aquello significaba. Inexplicablemente para él, aquella visión le producía un tremendo efecto incandescente en lo más profundo de su furia. Estaba lleno de arañazos, medianamente mareado y agotado por la carrera... De pronto se dio cuenta de la gran preocupación que había sufrido por culpa de la prefecta. ¡No recordaba haber corrido así en la vida¿Para qué? Para verla besuqueándose con Severus Snape.

Bufó dispuesto a darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero sin embargo se dio cuenta de que eso sería dejar tranquilos por primera vez a sus dos dianas de fastidio. Intentó buscar una excusa para acercarse a ellos y entonces recordó que Lily había gritado minutos atrás y, aunque lo que acababa de ver transmitía que la prefecta estaba a la perfección, aprovechó ese grito para acercarse allí con la excusa de rescatarla.

Snape observó como Lily no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada mientras James se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido. Entonces su mente se iluminó. Aquel era el momento perfecto para cobrarse la venganza que le había jurado al engreído Gryffindor y nunca mejor que con el objeto de discordia: Evans.

Se acercó a la chica cambiando, por primera vez en su vida, su faceta avinagrada por otra que pretendia ser simpática y sensual. Dudó un segundo, replanteándose el llevar a cabo lo que hacía un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero cuando al agacharse levemente hacia ella para sostenerla por los hombros sintió con agradable incredulidad como la pelirroja se estremecía ante su contacto, todas esas dudas se esfumaron y dejaron paso al tímido atrevimiento del Slytherin. Amplió su nerviosa sonrisa, percibiendo por el rabillo del ojo como el moreno aceleraba la marcha, y, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo, juntó sus fríos labios con los de ella, contagiándose con la rojiza calidez de la prefecta, que no participaba en la caricia pero tampoco la impedía.

James frenó de golpe, a unos pocos metros de la pareja, intentando descubrir el horroroso truco de aquella parodia. Pero nadie salió sonriendo y gritando que aquello no era real. Una tremenda furia contagió cada poro de su piel. Lily, el objetivo de sus planes más picantes y divertidos, se estaba besando con Snape, su enemigo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y con el que usaba el argumento de que la prefecta era suya sólo para molestarle. Ahora había quedado como un estúpido, sin argumentos y sin posibilidad de fastidiarles, y sabía que aquello era lo que había pretendido el Slytherin desde un principio.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida por el atrevimiento de Snape. No estaba segura de qué había pasado, no recordaba con lucidez qué había dicho para provocar de aquella manera al pelinegro, no sabía si ella era la culpable del malentendido que estaba sufriendo el Slytherin. La _Inviraíz_, dueña de los estados hormonales, sintió claramente la confusión de la chica y acentuó su efecto momentáneamente, por lo que Lily sintió como se mareaba entre los brazos del chico y como sus piernas se doblaban, volcando todo su peso sobre el Slytherin. Lo único que aquello consiguió fue aumentar el efecto de aquella imagen en James, hundiendo aún más su orgullo en el tremendo pozo de humillación que había cavado él mismo y ascendiendo hasta las nubes el ego de Snape.

- Lilian…- comenzó el pelinegro intentando no dejarse llevar por la oleada de emociones que aquella caricia le había producido y centrándose en su plan de deshacerse de una vez por todas de James - ¿quieres… salir conmigo? – preguntó entrecortadamente aprovechando la seguridad que aquella escena le proporcionaba. Pronunció aquellas palabras sujetando a la pelirroja y pegando la boca a su cabello rojo fuego, respirando profundamente su esencia y recordándose que aquella sería la única vez que lo haría en su vida, pero sin apartar la burlona mirada de James.

- ¿Q…Qué? – tartamudeó la prefecta abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. Quiso levantarse, separarse del Slytherin y aclararle sus sentimientos, pero estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos… No sabía si lo que sentía era a consecuencia de las esporas, sin embargo estaba segura de que en aquel momento podría aceptar la proposición del chico sin ningún inconveniente, pero aquello no sucedió, ya que la fuerte droga le había quitado las fuerzas para hablar y únicamente podía mirar con atontada sonrisa la cara blanquecina del Slytherin. Era una suerte que los efectos de la _Inviraíz_ se anularan unos a otros…

James apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al escuchar levemente la pregunta del Slytherin y se negó a seguir viendo el penoso panorama. Giró sobre sí mismo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero. Caminó con una seguridad y confianza falsas, repitiéndose mil veces que aquella sólo era una batalla perdida.

Snape observó triunfante como el moreno se alejaba con tranquilidad, a pesar de que la ira rezumaba de sus nerviosos gestos y sus vacilantes pasos. El Slytherin cambió su sonrisa petulante por otra cargada de irisados matices de placer. Ese beso… Volvió a mirar a la confundida prefecta y recuperó la frialdad que solía caracterizarle, un gesto que le ayudó a recordar que aquello sólo había sido parte de un magnífico plan, golpeándole de nuevo y con más fuerza la duda rebelde que le asaltaba por el silencio de la pelirroja.

Ese beso había sido una estrategia para finalizar con triunfo el juego de orgullos que se traía con el Premio Anual. No debería afectarle, es más, podría proporcionarle un punto a su favor con la prefecta, a la que tendría el poder de recordar con regularidad que no había rechazado su caricia y no había denegado su propuesta. Y eso mismo es lo que añadía muchos interrogantes al asunto, interrogantes que, evidentemente, le favorecían a él. Pero le favorecerían si fuese capaz de no tomárselo como algo personal, ya que no había podido evitar pensar si el motivo por el cuál la pelirroja no había respondido era que tenía que pensárselo.

Un nudo aprisionó la entrada de su estómago al repetirse la pregunta y le provocó inevitablemente a sonreír, aunque él, con su típica frialdad, consiguió impedirlo antes de que su boca se desdibujase en la simpática línea curva.

Lily parpadeó con rapidez deshaciéndose poco a poco del momentáneo pelotazo de _Inviraíz. _Al fin logró recuperar el equilibrio que le permitía mantener su propio peso y se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba bien. Algo se había colado entre la exaltada alegría que le producía el efecto de las esporas y parpadeaba con peligro señalándole a su acompañante. Snape… "¿_Se habían besado?_"se preguntó haciendo una mueca de dolor al apoyar el pie en el suelo. Su memoria parecía sufrir un desbarajuste, impidiéndole recordar los sucesos más cercanos y atrayéndola el pasado de una forma cruel. Recordó como una enorme seta se balanceaba de adelante a tras y como una profunda niebla blanquecina le pisaba los talones mientras corría alentada por lo gritos de… ¡James!

Miró a Snape con una expresión de temor. Había abandonado a James en aquel lugar y, aunque aún no acertaba a poner un pie delante del otro sin caerse y no era capaz de llevar a su lengua lo que pensaba, su consciencia iba recobrándose después de la oleada de mareos que aquel beso, junto con las esporas de _Inviraíz, _le había producido. Si bien era cierto que no sentía ningún deseo de estar al lado del Gryffindor, se sentía horrorosamente mal por haberle dejado allí cuando él parecía haberse arriesgado por salvarla a ella… ¿Y si le pasaba algo por su culpa?

- Se… Severus, yo no… ¡Tienes que ayudarme! – silabeó nerviosa mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el Slytherin confuso y desilusionado por el cambio de humor de la chica, aunque en el fondo no le extrañó, debido a su estado… Como una peonza iba de un lado para otro intentando orientarse, mientras el chico la miraba devolviéndole a su cara ese gesto de asco y disguste producido por los fallos de la chica y los suyos propios…

- Potter… con una seta … _in… viz… _¡No! _Invi… _invisible…, _¡Inviraíz!_ – exclamó mirando al chico triunfante después del gran reto de recuperar en su entorpecida memoria la palabra correcta, pero él solo le devolvió una mirada de desprecio representada por sus cejas, enarcadas por la incredulidad.

- ¿Potter? – escupió.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó la chica intuyendo que el brote de amabilidad del Slytherin había finalizado con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Se sentó en un tronco caído mientras se frotaba el tobillo e intentaba apuntar mentalmente que más tarde tendría que hablar con él para aclarar el tema del beso y la proposición – No sé… ¡Puede… había…peligroso! – dijo procurando recobrar el hilo de la conversación, aunque, mirando al vacío con el ceño fruncido, se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir no tenía ningún sentido.

Snape la miraba sin abandonar su careta desagradable, aunque un leve matiz de sincera preocupación por la salud de la prefecta cruzó por sus ojos a tiempo para que la chica se diese cuenta de ello.

Y justo en ese momento, un susurro de ramas casi imperceptible sonó detrás de la pelirroja. Se giró con rapidez siguiendo la línea de preocupación que teñía los ojos del Slytherin al mirar hacia allí y descubrió a un chico de tez pálida que la miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad.

- Avery… - balbuceó Snape.

- ¿Qué demonios hace esta aquí, Severus? – preguntó el prefecto señalándola con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Eh…

- Nada que te importe – respondió la pelirroja torpemente, tropezándose con su lengua por culpa de las esporas. El prefecto de Slytherin sonrió divertido y volvió a mirar a su compañero.

- Ha aparecido por casualidad – explicó Snape mirando de reojo a la chica – Ya me estaba ocupando yo de ella… - murmuró apartando la vista y mirando al suelo.

Avery frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de su amigo y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- Está bien… - susurró mirando de nuevo a la Gryffindor – Hasta otra, asquerosa sangre… - pero antes de terminar cerró la boca y se marchó por donde había venido. Lily frunció el ceño confundida. Que el Slytherin no terminase su insulto le resultaba extraño, a pesar de que la _Inviraíz _le impedía recordar que era la segunda vez en lo que llevaban de curso que eso ocurría. Pero rápidamente esa confusión pasó a la historia y ella, sumida en su estado de ingenuidad continua, miró de nuevo sonriente a Snape.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Evans – pronunció el Slytherin sin mirarla.

- Pe…pero…- balbuceó abandonando su sonrisa y adquiriendo una mueca entristecida.

No había pasado desapercibido que el moreno sentía hacia ella algo más que odio y solamente recordar el beso y la pedida para salir, algo de lo que no estaba totalmente segura, eran la muestra necesaria que afirmaba sus sospechas. _"Me ha pedido salir"_, se dijo a sí misma con seguridad, intentando recordarse que él no podía odiarla.

Sin embargo el Slytherin la ignoró y, pasando por su lado, se introdujo en la estrecha senda por la que había aparecido Avery.

Lily se levantó dispuesta a seguirle, pero un vahído le afectó duramente y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal que le permitiese orientarse, pero no la encontró. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí.

- Oh…genial – masculló enterrando su mareada cabeza entre las manos.

-----------------

El recuento de plantas había empezado cuando el sol comenzó a impedir la búsqueda en el bosque con su hundimiento entre los árboles. Todos los alumnos acudieron rápidamente a la caseta para dejar sus cestas y poder así cenar y retirarse a sus tiendas.

Ari y Remus cargaban con una cesta cada uno que contenía varios especimenes de _Flor Voladora_, a pesar de que en sus brazos se notaban las marcas de piel tostada al haber sido expuestos a las continuas explosiones de luz solar que habían tenido que usar para alejar de ellos a los _Lazos del Diablo_, vecinos de la inofensiva enredadera.

Alice llegó con su cesta casi vacía y una cara de pocos amigos. Al poco tiempo se unió a ella una sonriente Corinne que traía su cesta repleta de plantas, aunque aquello no animó lo más mínimo a la castaña. La delegada había optado por buscar la _Luparia_ en otro lugar aconsejada por Ray, que había reaccionado con emoción al ver el _Omen Corfloris_ de la morena.

Sirius y Dinna también trajeron varios botecitos cargados de semillas de _Mandrágora_, aunque los moratones que rodeaban sus cuellos hacían más evidente que no habían pasado el tiempo entre plantas, o al menos no en busca de las semillas únicamente.

Peter y Dorotea, la amiga de Dinna, acudieron con una buena cantidad de especimenes, sin más altercados que unas cuantas picaduras de mosquito y la vergüenza de Peter por las nubes. Frank sólo hizo acto de presencia para avisar a la profesora de que él y George seguirían buscando, ya que la planta que ellos tenían que recolectar era luminiscente y se veía mejor por la noche.

Cuando todos estaban en fila esperando a que llegase su turno e intercambiando miradas de complicidad entre unos y otros, apareció James, que cargaba con dos enormes cestas a rebosar de _Inviraíces_. Todos le miraron con asombro, no por el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba realizando al conseguir levantar tanto peso, sino por la extraña mirada que traía.

Sus ojos miraban al frente, sin deslizarse hacia los lados para saludar a sus amigos o guiñar el ojo a alguna chica como era su costumbre, y la seriedad era el núcleo de su semblante, rígido como la piedra y frío como el carámbano.

Cuando llegó al final de la fila no se detuvo, sino que continuó hasta colocarse a la cabecera y, sin decir nada, soltó con despreocupación las dos cestas a los pies de Slughorn y McGonagall, que le miraban con sorpresa. Sin abandonar su actitud autista se dio la vuelta y caminó con decisión hacia su tienda.

Sirius miró al Premio Anual con preocupación y luego se volvió a mirar al resto de sus amigos.

- ¿Y Lily? – preguntó Ari mirando hacia el lugar por el que había aparecido el Gryffindor de su dura jornada laboral.

Remus miró a Sirius con alarma después de escuchar la pregunta de la Cazadora. Intuía que la ausencia de su compañera prefecta tenía mucho que ver con el comportamiento de su amigo. Dejando con cuidado su cesta en el suelo, pidió a la chica que la entregase por él. La morena asintió, presintiendo que algo malo preocupaba al prefecto.

Sirius y Peter imitaron a su amigo y le siguieron a través de la verde explanada hasta el lugar en el que su tienda se erguía con orgullo.

Cuando Sirius entró, seguido de los otros dos chicos, su mandíbula inferior calló sin remedio al vacío.

James se hallaba tumbado en su cama con una botella de Wisky de Fuego entre las manos y mirando al vacío con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Prongs! – exclamó Remus acercándose a él y quitándole la botella morada. La habían llevado a escondidas transformada en una inocente taza con forma de elefante, pero los cuatro, junto con Frank, había acordado que no la usarían sin el mutuo consentimiento. Y allí estaba James, con la botella y sin dicho consentimiento.

- ¡Eh! No me la quites… - exclamó el moreno con pereza, signo inequívoco de que el líquido amarillento ya había comenzado con su efecto.

- Tío¿qué haces? – le preguntó Sirius tirándose a su lado y mirándole a la cara fijamente.

- ¡Bebía! – bramó mirando con rencor a Remus.

- ¿Y por qué? – inquirió Peter tomando asiento frente a él, en su cama.

- Pues… - James se sentó revolviéndose el cabello con descuido – Porque estoy cansado y… quería… beber ¿qué pasa¿no puedo? – preguntó agresivamente.

- Tío, Prongs, no sabes mentir cuando estás borracho… - dijo Sirius divertido.

- ¿Y Lily? – preguntó Remus sin abandonar su gesto serio.

- ¿Evans? – repitió James y, aprovechando el descuido del prefecto, le robó de las manos la botella y dio un largo trago del que ninguno de sus tres amigos conseguía despegarle. Por fin Peter calló hacia atrás con la botella a la mitad entre las manos mientras James se auto aplicaba un hechizo para enjuagarse la boca del abrasador fuego de la bebida.

- ¡Prongs, pareces un _hipogrifo_ sediento! – exclamó Sirius, abandonando su postura deliberada para adoptar otra de preocupación.

- ¡Ya está bien, Potter! – bramó Remus cogiendo la botella y haciendo desaparecer el líquido de su interior. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los tres Gryffindor miraban al Premio Anual con un gesto de preocupación e interés que hizo que el moreno se derrumbase ante la presión de sus amigos.

- ¡Es… _Quejicus_, lengua bífida! – exclamó al fin apartando a sus amigos para levantarse.

Sirius frunció el ceño confundido y siguió a su amigo al cuartito que ocupaba el puesto del baño y a donde el Cazador se había dirigido con decisión.

- ¿Qué pasa con _Snivellus_? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Nada – Sirius se cruzó de brazos con inconformismo - Que ha… conseguido colarme una – explicó en un murmullo, avergonzado ante el moreno.

Remus se levantó suspirando al darse cuenta del problema del Capitán, evidenciado ante sí mismo.

- Pe… pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Sirius, al que la idea de que el Cazador hubiese quedado en ridículo ante Snape le parecía inconcebible.

James se volvió a revolver el pelo y miró a Remus suplicante, intentando trasmitirle a su amigo más comprensivo el calibre de su problema. Sus amigos eran para él un núcleo de protección, ante ellos guardaba la imagen indestructible y firme de una persona práctica de acción, un verdadero gallardo sinvergüenza. Por eso le suponía un tremendo esfuerzo confesar que había perdido una batalla contra Snape, su mayor enemigo y, a la vez, contra Lily, en la que se había centrado durante tanto tiempo. Y la forma en que le habían vencido era lo más vergonzoso… Tenía miedo de decepcionarles.

- ¿Tiene que ver con la ausencia de Lily? – preguntó Remus con preocupación. James suspiró y miró a sus amigos, convencido de que era el momento para contarles todo.

Cuando confesó entre risas absurdas cuál había sido el objetivo de su venganza con Lily al truncar el azar para que fuese ella la que tuviese que tomarse las esporas, Sirius y Peter sonrieron anchamente, convencidos de que ese era uno de los tantos asuntos que el Premio Anual había llevado a cabo con éxito. Pero cuando llegó a la parte en la que perdía a Lily y, al encontrarla, la veía besándose con Snape, sus amigos cambiaron esas caras de satisfacción por otras de asombro que hirieron aún más el ya hundido orgullo del Gryffindor. Sin embargo Remus salió en su auxilio con una sonrisa de comprensión que aligeró la preocupación del corazón del moreno lo suficiente para que fuese capaz de mirar a la cara a los otros dos. Para su sorpresa, recibió un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras veía como Peter se rascaba la nuca y preguntaba aún más confundido:

- ¿Estaba… obligando a Evans?

James no pudo evitar reírse empujado por el efecto del Wisky mientras Sirius le pegaba una colleja al despistado Gryffindor.

- Bueno, Prongs, no te preocupes. – le consoló Remus levantándose para cambiarse la camiseta – Aún queda mucho curso para vengarse de _Quejicus_. – el Cazador miró al prefecto con asombro, ya que era una de las pocas veces que su amigo aludía a la infracción de reglas (que es como se vengaría de Snape si así lo decidiese) en todo el tiempo que llevaban en Hogwarts.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Sirius con renovadas energías – Y lo primero va a ser probar la poción crece-pelo en su nariz de loro reptiloso… Pero también habrá venganza contra Evans ¿no? – Remus se giró alarmado hacia sus amigos, pero James tan solo sonrió con malicia y asintió débilmente.

- Por su puesto… pero de eso me encargo yo, con más calma… - murmuró mientras se tumbaba en la cama al notar como comenzaba a marearse.

- Bueno… ella tampoco tiene por qué tener la culpa de nada… Si en el fondo no sé por qué te molesta que se besasen… - dejó caer acertadamente el prefecto mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo. Sirius y Peter iban a responder, pero se dieron cuenta de que no había una respuesta totalmente lógica para ello.

- Pues… porque yo le dije a _Sniv… Snivellus _que Evans ¡jamás! sería suya – Sirius torció el gesto imitando la reacción que tendría si le clavasen un enorme puñal en el pecho, mientras Peter habría los ojos desmesuradamente y Remus resoplaba por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

- Pero él… ¿te vio¿O se besaban como si ya lo hubiesen hecho antes?– preguntó el prefecto intentando aclarar todo un poco más, pero James tan sólo arrugó el ceño en señal de incomprensión – Quiero decir… Evans estaba medio drogada… ¿Y si _Snivellus_ te vio y, aprovechando que Lily estaba medio… indispuesta, la usó para vengarse de ti?

Sirius y Peter miraron con rapidez al Premio Anual esperando una exclamación de entendimiento, pero únicamente recibieron una vaga negación de la despeinada cabeza morena.

- Mmmm – gruñó James con un dedo en la barbilla mientras miraba al techo pensativo - No… porque Evans – comenzó a explicar torciendo la boca – jugaba muy bien su papel de insinuadora… - los otros tres siguieron mirándole esperando que ampliara su explicación - ¡Vamos, que estaba comiéndole la oreja cariñosamente antes de compartir jugos salivales! – exclamó.

- En ese caso vas a… - comenzó Sirius, pero al ver como su amigo se balanceaba y terminaba apoyado en una mesa, le agarró de los hombros y le sentó- tener que elaborar el mejor plan elaborado jamás, Prongs – acortó Sirius – Y yo te ayudaré, pero primero tengo que acudir a mi cita con Dinna… - comentó sonriente mientras James intentaba verse la lengua poniéndose bizco.

- Yo también te ayudaré, Prongs – dijo Peter firmemente. Entonces Sirius se volvió hacia Remus, esperando su ofrecimiento, pero este no se produjo.

- ¿Y tú, Moony? – preguntó maliciosamente - ¿Acaso no te unes a nuestros planes porque tienen como finalidad atacar a la amiga de tu novia? – Remus levantó la vista lentamente y sorprendió a Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El moreno esperaba que su amigo se molestase por esa alusión directa a Ari.

- No, Padfoot, en realidad no me uno porque aún no me creo que Lily esté con _Snivellus_ – James le miró dolido – Y no porque no te crea, Prongs, sino porque pienso que hay algo más de lo que tú no te has dado cuenta. Así que me abstengo hasta que descubra la verdad.

Los otros tres le miraron alarmados por su decisión, pero antes de poder replicar, la tela que marcaba la entrada a la tienda voló hacia un lado y tres chicas entraron con decisión.

- ¡Potter¿Dónde está Lily? – preguntó Corinne cruzándose de brazos ante él.

- ¡Eh¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? – inquirió Sirius plantándose frente a las tres.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? – repitió Ari esquivando al moreno.

Los cuatro suspiraron ante las inquisitivas miradas de las tres chicas.

- Oye¡Os hemos hecho una pregunta! - recordó Alice extendiendo las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. Parecía que ya había hecho las paces con Corinne, ya que ambas se compenetraban a la perfección en el ataque a los Gryffindors.

- ¿Aún no ha llegado? – preguntó James torpemente, ante lo que las chicas levantaron una ceja y sonrieron incrédulas. Era evidente que el moreno estaba borracho.

- Potter¿crees que si la hubiésemos visto te íbamos a venir a preguntar por ella? – inquirió Ari como si fuese evidente.

Remus miró a James con preocupación, chocándose con la mirada del Premio Anual cargada de desprecio.

- Entonces no sé dónde está – concluyó cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y apoyándose en la pared con un gesto serio que no cuadraba con la imagen de inestabilidad que producía.

Ari miró a Remus intentando obtener una respuesta.

- ¿Tú crees que nosotras somos estúpidas o qué¡Estás borracho¿Qué ha pasado con Lily? – exclamó Corinne acercándose al Capitán con decisión, por lo que el chico por poco no se cae del susto.

- ¡Eh! Ya os ha dicho que no sabe donde está, así que no tenéis nada más que hacer aquí – determinó Sirius agarrado a la delegada del brazo para apartarla de su amigo – Y yo tampoco, que por vuestra culpa voy a llegar tarde a mi cita…- murmuró pasándose la mano por el pelo negro.

Ari frunció el ceño mientras cogía aire, gesto que Remus interceptó como mal augurio.

- ¡Pues vamos, vete, tú no pintas nada aquí! – bramó la Cazadora.

-¿Perdón? Es mi tienda, Simonds¿tengo que recordártelo? – susurró sensualmente el Gryffindor.

- No, no me recuerdes nada si no quieres salir de aquí sin boca para besuquear a la Raven esa… - dijo Ari cruzándose de brazos con decisión.

- No te pases con los celos, morena – determinó Sirius sonriente mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Ahora yo tengo ventaja sobre ti ¿también tengo que recordarte eso? – y sin más, dejando a todos menos a Remus y Ari bastante confundidos, salió de la tienda con decisión.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con…? – comenzó Alice

- No cambiemos de tema – interrumpió Ari bruscamente - ¿Y Lily?

- ¡Ya os he dicho que no lo sé! – exclamó James sentándose en una cama mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza – Debe estar por ahí con _Quijicus_, revolcándose como una…

- ¿Con Snape? – le interrumpió Corinne confundida – Acabamos de verle cenando en la mesa de los Slytherins. - Remus miró triunfante a James, que había fruncido el ceño con incomprensión. – Además… ¿Qué iba a hacer Lily con ese? – el moreno enarcó una ceja mirando a la delegada, que abrió los ojos sin poderse creer lo que el Premio Anual insinuaba.

- Vale, voy a preguntarle – determinó Alice saliendo de la tienda con decisión.

Al salir, Ari miró a Remus con preocupación, gesto que el prefecto le devolvió. Pero entonces Corinne carraspeó y se acercó a James intentando ignorar a los otros dos. Ari bufó con cansancio ante el comportamiento de su amiga, pero Remus se dio cuenta y miró con curiosidad a las dos chicas.

Entonces, a tiempo para que Corinne no tuviese oportunidad de preguntar a James lo que había pasado, Alice entró resoplando como un búfalo.

- ¡Ha dicho textualmente que "él la dejó sola después de darle su merecido"! – gritó roja como un cangrejo – Pero como McGonagall estaba delante no he podido lanzarle el hechizo que estaba pensando… aunque que esté atento porque de esta no sale vivo, el asqueroso reptil…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con incredulidad Corinne.

- ¿La dejó sola bajo… el efecto de la _Inviraíz_? – preguntó James entre bostezos, inconciente del nivel alarmante que esa pregunta añadía a la situación. Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí con temor.

- Tenemos que encontrarla, ya habrá tiempo de vengarse de _Snivellus_ – declaró Remus. – Eso si, tenemos que hacerlo antes de que McGonagall se dé cuenta.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alice confusa por la decisión del castaño - ¿No sería mejor avisarla y que se encargue ella?

- Mira a James – las tres chicas dirigieron su vista al moreno, que, tumbado en la cama boca arriba, se tapaba los ojos con los brazos para frenar el contraluz de la entrada a la tienda mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido – Si McGonagall le ve, se acabó el fin de semana para todos.

- Está bien… - asintió Ari – Vamos a buscar a Lily.

* * *

**Y c'fini! (no se si se escribe así, se me da mejor decirlo) Como siempre¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que bien, jeje, de todas formas, Reviews!! que se que hy gente que no me los deja a pesar de que me lee!**

**Y los reviews... jusjus**

**Clau Malfoy: Hola wapa!!! me alegrod e que te siga gustando todo esto. En el siguiente cap ya saldrán de la isla, espro que no te aburra demasiado esta parte... Muchoss bss!!**

**Alice Charsing: Pepinilla!!! gracias por los reviews, jeje, siempre concediendome y releyendo a pesar de que yate los sabes xD En este cap casi no sales, y enrealidad pasaran unos cuantos asta q tu historia no se vea más de cerca. pero paciencia amiga, que eres una realidad! Muchoss bss, y no te cases hasta los 30!!!**

**Lily: a ti te contesto aunque no me as dejado aún un review en el cap anterior (jusjus) Queeeeeeee gracias por leerme, que es cierto q se liara una buena y en realida cuando leas esta respuesta tendras ya veinte años y ni james ni na, un gallego como la copa un pino xD pero weno, yo te respondo igualmente, pa q veas jeje. Bs!!**

**Y ahora agradecer a Trinity, que aunque no me leerá porque tiene miedo a los Spoilers xD se que me seguiría igualmente. Y a Musa555 que se que está conmigo aunque aún no haga acto de aparición jeje. **

**Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

**_"9 Desenlace: En todas partes se cuecen habas" Comienza la búsqueda de Lily, en la que cada personaje encontrará algo distinto. Así, Corinne hallará la explicacion a su dolor de cabeza y Remus comenzará con el suyo. Ari tendrá la posibilidad de igualarse a Sirius en su guerra de orgullos y Alice, para desagrado de Frank, buscará a su amiga acompañada de cierto pelirrojo entrometido ù.ú..._**

**Y tras el adelanto publicitario, simples deseos de felices vacaciones, (que antes se me olvidó desearos) y hasta la próxima!**

**Bss**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	10. Desenlace:En tods partes se cuecen habas

**Hola gentezuela!! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 9.**

**Como acostumbraré a pedir de aquí en adelante, ruego que no comentéis nada del libro 7, ya que aún no lo he leído.**

**Y sin más dilación y mucha felicidad por la vuelta de mi Musa... jeje, OS DEJO CON EL CAP!!**

**

* * *

**

**9. ¿Desenlace...?: En todas partes se cuecen habas.**

Alice caminaba con prisa entre unos altos árboles rosáceos, alumbrando su alrededor con la varita.

Habían decidido dividirse para intentar cubrir al completo la extensión de la isla. Todos, menos James, al que habían obligado a quedarse en la tienda; Peter, que había decidido quedarse vigilando a James; Sirius, que estaba con Dinna y no se había enterado; y Frank, que estaba con George terminando de buscar sus plantas; habían salido a buscarla.

Ella había optado por ir hacia el este, sentido contrario al que habían elegido Remus y Corinne. No sabía si era allí donde estaba Frank, pero juraría haberle visto caminar hacia esa dirección cuando había ido a avisar a la profesora. Quería encontrarle y pedirle que la acompañase, no le gustaba estar sola en aquel lugar…

La vegetación de su alrededor cambió su color a otro más verde por la proximidad de la orilla. Cuando ya era capaz de sentir el rumor del agua, escuchó la voz de Frank.

Sonriente, se dirigió con decisión hasta el lugar entre los árboles del que provenía un resplandor amoratado, atribuyéndoselo al lugar del que provenían las voces. Y, efectivamente, se encontró con alguien, aunque no era Frank exactamente.

- ¡George! – exclamó acercándose al chico. El pelirrojo se levantó sonriéndola sorprendido.

- ¡Alice¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy buscando a Frank… - murmuró mirando hacia los lados – Tengo que decirle que Lily se ha perdido.

- ¿Qué se ha perdido?

- Sí, y hay que buscarla – explicó mirando la cesta del chico, en la que un montón del flores malvas relucían entonando una bonita aureola. - ¿Estas son las plantas que teníais que buscar?

- Sí,_ Malvedas_ ¿te gustan? – preguntó suavemente acercándose a ella.

- Son muy bonitas – admitió la castaña, dándose la vuelta para mirar al chico a los ojos, pero no pudo hacer más que mirar sus labios, los cuales se encontraban a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- Entonces, toma – dijo el pelirrojo sacando una de la cesta y acercándosela a las manos – Una flor, para otra flor. – Alice sonrió tontamente mientras cogía la _Malveda_.

Justo en ese instante apareció Frank cargando con su cesta y haciendo gruñidos de esfuerzo, pero al ver el momento de intimidad de sus dos amigos, se quedó quieto con sorpresa. Unos impulsos nerviosos le acuciaron a apretar los puños, y entonces se sintió como un extraño en aquel momento de intimidad. Sin si quiera darse cuenta, se dio la vuelta decidido a marcharse a otro lado a descargar su rabia.

- ¡Frank! – exclamó Alice al alertar por el rabillo del ojo como su amigo de alejaba de allí. El rubio la miró tras suspirar adoptando su conocida sonrisa de falsedad.

- Hola Alice – saludó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Estaba buscándote! – explicó la chica acercándose a él y dejando a George con una cara de pocos amigos muy convincente.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que Lily se ha perdido y hay que buscarla – informó sonriéndole con sinceridad – Pero como me da miedo ir sola… pues había pensado que me acompañases.

- Ah… - murmuró el rubio mirando a George, que había decidido con resignación continuar con su trabajo - ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a George? – preguntó sorprendiéndose a si mismo. ¡Acababa de mandar a Alice directamente a la boca del lobo! La castaña le miró frunciendo el ceño con contrariedad, algo que sólo consiguió hacer sonreír al rubio, que levantó la mano y acarició la blanquecina mejilla de la Gryffindor. Era su amiga y lo mejor que podía pasar era que estuviese con George, un chico en el que se podía confiar. No podía pretender tenerla, porque sabía que de esa forma sólo conseguiría alejarla de él...

- Pe… pero… - balbuceó la castaña.

- Él ya ha encontrado muchas _Malvedas_, pero yo aún tengo que buscar un poco. ¿Tú que opinas, George? – preguntó al pelirrojo, que le miraba de forma agradecida.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema – concedió el Ravenclaw.

- ¿Ves? – le mostró sonriendo – Venga, ir a buscar a Lily antes de que pase algo peor. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato más.

Alice suspiró preocupada y sin llegar a convencerse del todo por la actitud de su amigo. Pero ante su insistencia se alejó de él para irse por un sendero, seguida de cerca por George, que sonreía aún más ampliamente a Frank.

El rubio suspiró negando con la cabeza. Esperaba no arrepentirse de aquello jamás…

Señalando con la varita a las cestas las empequeñeció y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Se quitó los guantes y se secó el sudor de la frente, producto de un duro trabajo. Cuando se aseguró de que no se le olvidaba nada, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles, en sentido contrario al de George y Alice.

Dejaría las cestas a los pies de McGonagall, pero luego tenía que buscar a Lily.

--------------------

Corinne canturreaba con tranquilidad mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta a todas las plantas que la rodeaban. Había decidido darse un respiro en todo lo que tenía que ver con Remus y Ari. Encontrar un _Omen Corfloris_ no sucedía todos los días.

Había escogido rastrear el oeste de la isla, dirección contraria a la de Alice, que buscaba por el este. Ari había preferido mirar por el norte y Remus se decidió por el noroeste, entre las dos Gryffindor.

Bostezó cansada. El sol ya no se veía tras las copas de los árboles y, aunque el camino que había elegido permanecía iluminado por la luz de la casa de Ray, estaba internándose demasiado en el bosque y la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearla. Levantó la varita y murmuró un _Lumos _que le ayudó a vislumbrar un claro tras unas cuantas filas de árboles.

Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la pequeña zona desarbolada iluminada parcialmente por la luna creciente. Frunció el ceño intentando distinguir una cabellera rojiza entre los árboles, pero en vez de eso, vio otra cosa.

La media melena castaña de Remus lanzaba destellos producidos por los rayos de luna que cegaban a la morena. Pensó que se habría desviado hacia el terreno del prefecto, pero entonces se olvidó de ese pensamiento al notar como el castaño gruñía de dolor. Estaba apoyado en un árbol y, al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad mientras se abría presurosamente la camisa.

Corinne sintió como el oxígeno que alimentaba su cuerpo comenzaba a disminuir y, aunque intentó mover las piernas para acercarse al prefecto, estas no respondieron.

El castaño levantó la mirada, inundada por el miedo que la supuesta falta de aire le estaba produciendo. Eso consiguió hacer reaccionar a la asustada delegada, que, primero lentamente y luego con más velocidad, comenzó a correr hacia él.

- ¡Lupin¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó nerviosa cuando llegó a su lado mientras miraba sin saber qué hacer como los patosos dedos del prefecto intentaban desabotonar su camisa.

- No… puedo… respirar… - gruñó con voz grave. Corinne le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó asustada.

- Creo… que… que… - comenzó a murmurar mirando hacia su alrededor – que ten… tengo alergia – finalizó amagando una sonrisa.

- Puedo intentar un hechizo para abrir los conductos respiratorios – dijo la morena intentando recordar la técnica para hacerlo - ¿Crees que eso valdrá? – Remus sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bien… - comenzó cerrando los ojos para intentar concentrarse - _¡Finite incantatem!_ – murmuró, haciendo que la luz de su varita se extinguiese.

A su alrededor las sombras que desdibujaban en el vacío la silueta de los árboles rodeaban a los dos Gryffindors, que contemplaban sus facciones bajo la tenue luz blanquecina de la luna. Corinne volvió a cerrar los ojos al notar como su corazón sufría una pequeña taquicardia. Los dulces ojos miel del prefecto le miraban profundamente, despertando el rubor en sus mejillas.

Remus tragó saliva con dificultad. La piel morena de Corinne emitía suaves destellos al estar alumbrada por la mágica luz de la luna, esa luna que le tenía jurada una guerra eterna. Sonrió al intentar explicarse cómo la influencia del astro era capaz de crear maravillas y a la vez monstruos. Ese pensamiento le confundió, haciéndole recordar que no debía mirar de esa forma a la morena.

- _Anapneo…_ - susurró Corinne rozando dulcemente el cuello del prefecto con su varita.

Remus sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno otra vez. Tras una bocanada de aire se separó del árbol y continuó respirando con rapidez, intentando cubrir la necesidad de su cuerpo. En ese momento Corinne volvió a invocar un _Lumos_ y la vejez amarillenta del hechizo les alumbró.

La morena, apartando la vista hacia un lado, volvió a sentir como el rubor volvía a calentar sus mejillas al descubrir el moldeado torso del prefecto al descubierto. Remus corrió con rapidez a abrocharse la camisa mientras se disculpaba atropelladamente por el descuido, pero Corinne sólo sonrió nerviosa mientras calmaba al castaño.

- En serio, Lupin, no pasa nada – negó recuperando la dureza de su voz, que contrarrestaba a grosso modo con la sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

Remus terminó de abrocharse el último botón y miró a la morena mientras sentía como el aire volvía a entrar débilmente en su cuerpo.

- Creo que ten…tengo que irme a mi tienda – balbuceó intentando calcular la distancia que le separaba de un techo firme mientras aireaba de su mente la imagen de la tostada piel de la delegada.

- ¿A qué tienes alergia? – preguntó la morena mirando a su alrededor. Aunque sentía como sus mejillas adquirían el color normal, decidió no mirar al prefecto.

- Pues… creo que… - Remus frunció el ceño mientras por su cabeza desfilaban multitud de nombres sin sentido – a las _Campanillas Nourits_, ya sabes, se abren por la noche… - explicó, cubriéndose las espaldas.

- Oh… claro, aunque yo no veo ninguna por aquí – comentó examinando su alrededor con suspicacia.

- Bueno… no sé – balbuceó el prefecto con simpatía, intentando cambiar de tema - Será mejor que me vaya…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – inquirió la morena mirándole con preocupación.

- Mmmm – Remus frunció el ceño. Creía que era capaz de llegar hasta su tienda sin volver a recaer, pero prefería cubrirse las espaldas. Además, era un buen momento para hablar con la delegada de aquello que le provocaba a tratarle mal. – Sí, por favor.

Corinne se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban todas las tiendas, el cual quedaba alejado de ellos por un considerable trecho de árboles.

La morena trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con los marcados abdominales del castaño, pero, inevitablemente, esa impactante imagen volvía a su cabeza, haciéndola tragar saliva ruidosamente.

Remus miró la luna cubriéndose los ojos con la mano y después suspiró con nostalgia mientras seguía a la delegada.

- Creo que el _Lumos_ no hace falta, la luna está muy brillante hoy – comentó Corinne.

- Sí… - murmuró Remus.

- Parece que está llena por la luz que da – continuó la morena mirando por el rabillo del ojo al prefecto.

- Sí… pero aún falta una semana para eso – explicó el castaño con incomodidad. Corinne susurró unas palabras y la luz de su varita se apagó, dejándoles iluminados únicamente por la luz del mágico astro.

Caminaron durante unos minutos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Remus decidió que no podría aguantar eso por mucho más tiempo.

- Corinne… ¿He hecho algo? – preguntó suavemente. La morena se puso rígida mientras apartaba la mirada del camino y la hundía entre las sombras de los árboles.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó escuetamente.

- No lo sé… Estás rara conmigo – explicó rascándose la nuca.

- Pues no me pasa nada…

- ¿Seguro? – inquirió el prefecto de nuevo – Hoy también he notado que contestabas mal a Ari, aunque ella me lo ha negado.

- ¿Ah, si? – preguntó molesta mientras aceleraba el paso – Pues creo que te ha engañado…Porque con ella si que me pasa algo.

- Ya lo sabía, por eso te pregunto a ti – confesó el prefecto mientras se colocaba al lado de la chica con esfuerzo debido a su entrecortada respiración.

- ¿Qué quieres sabes¿Por qué estoy enfadada con Ari o por qué estoy enfadada contigo? – preguntó con brusquedad. Remus paró y la agarró del brazo, haciendo que ella girase para quedar frente a él.

- Quiero saber qué te pasa y si tengo algo que ver en ello – confesó el castaño en un susurro.

Corinne frunció el ceño. Si estaba mucho más tiempo así, frente a él, en una penumbra casi extasiante, no aguantaría esos impulsos que su corazón le mandaba. Porque si tenía algo que reconocer, era que Remus no se parecía al resto de chicos en los que se había fijado. En esos momentos, bajo la luz de la luna y con la penetrante mirada del prefecto sobre ella, únicamente ella, era capaz de admitir con total sinceridad ante su propio orgullo que, por primera vez, estaba enamorada.

Después de confesarse la tremenda noticia todo le pareció absurdo. Cualquier plan para intentar olvidarle o para molestarle no tenía ningún sentido, porque contra el amor no hay lógica. Entonces recordó el _Omen Corfloris_ y sonrió de medio lado. Una historia de amor… Volvió a concentrarse en los ojos azucarados del Gryffindor, que la miraban expectantes, y se imaginó por un instante rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. Entonces, algo como una chispa prendió en su interior, convenciéndola de algo en aquel mismo momento: "Será con él", se dijo a si misma con convencimiento, "Mi historia de amor será con él".

- Bueno… es que… - comenzó, sin saber qué podría decirle. No tenía intención de contarle la verdad… Pero quizás sí de saber si tenía alguna posibilidad con él. Se le ocurrió una forma de tantear el terreno, de comprobar si Ari podría resultar un impedimento. Aunque hubiese deseado molestarla, jamás se interpondría en una relación de su amiga. Jamás. Aunque no pudiese volver a dirigirle la palabra por el rencor. – Yo… hice una apuesta con Ari…- improvisó moviendo las manos con nervios, sin saber cómo desembocaría aquello – Parecerá una tontería – rió, intentando engañar a su histerismo – Pero me aposté que no se echaría novio hasta salir de Hogwarts… y bueno, como tú empezaste con ella… - murmuró, insultándose interiormente por una invención tan falta de lógica "¿_Ari sin novio¡Va a pensar que quería perder esa apuesta!" _pensó, pero aún así no quiso perderse un solo gesto de la cara del prefecto, que, sorprendido por la revelación de la morena, abrió la boca y los ojos por igual.

- ¿Yo con Ari? – repitió confuso.

- Sí… por eso estaba molesta contigo¡porque me hiciste perder! – exclamó divertida y satisfecha con la reacción del castaño y por el giro que había dado al asunto.

- ¡Pero si yo no tengo nada con Ari!

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó sonriente y feliz.

- Pues claro que no ¿ella te lo dijo? – inquirió el castaño notando como sus pulmones recibían cada vez menos oxígeno y como su indignación crecía por momentos.

- No… en realidad lo supuse – negó Corinne con rapidez, intentando no meter en problemas a su amiga, por la que ahora no sentía ningún interés de venganza.

- ¿Lo supusiste? – repitió aún más confundido.

- Sí… bueno, da igual… la verdad es que ha sido una tontería… - murmuró procurando cambiar de tema. Lo había conseguido¡había logrado saber si estaban o no juntos! Podía habérselo preguntado a Ari, pero desconfiaba que le dijese la verdad…

- ¿Y por eso no me hablabas? – preguntó el prefecto sin poder creerse la absurda excusa de la delegada.

- Sí – rió Corinne mostrando su perfecta dentadura, que contrastaba tremendamente con la oscuridad que aún les rodeaba – Es que al principio, como me hiciste perder, me molesté; pero luego fue porque como querías hablar conmigo y yo no tenía motivo, ya que no era plan de contarte nuestra absurda apuesta, pues fui aplazándolo… - explicó, sorprendida por su propia inventiva.

Remus se rió, incrédulo y divertido. Más tarde tendría que hablar con Ari… De pronto sintió como la última bocanada de aire no llenaba al completo sus pulmones y un tremendo dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo como un escalofrío.

- Remus… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Corinne preocupada.

- ¿Tú que crees? – respondió bruscamente mientras se apretaba la cabeza. Corinne frunció el ceño a tiempo para que el prefecto lo viese. – Lo… siento, Corinne…

- No… no es nada. – negó la morena con desconfianza – Deberías ir ya a tu tienda…

- Sí…

La delegada le ayudó a caminar por el curvo sendero mientras se extasiaba con el varonil olor que el prefecto desprendía. El castaño agradeció la ayuda, aunque temía apoyarse del todo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la morena. Juntos caminaron en silencio hasta dejar atrás el oscuro bosque.

Remus miró a Corinne, que, concentrada, compenetraba sus pies con los del prefecto intentando no tropezar. Suspiró y alzó la mirada al cielo, dejándose contagiar por la magia de la luna, que le recorrió el cuerpo en un espasmo de dolor. Sonrió, tentando a su destino. Sabía cuál era su puesto en aquel mundo, sabía lo que podía hacer y lo que no, pero eso no quitaba que pudiese fantasear con una vida mejor. Volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la morena, que apartaba con delicadeza un rizo de su cara. Una vida mucho mejor…

------------

James sacó la lengua mientras levantaba cuidadosamente la pared de su tienda y sacaba el cuerpo por debajo. Peter había cerrado los ojos hacía un rato, contagiado por el sueño que parecía disfrutar el Capitán, y James, después de haberse asegurado de que no iba a despertar, decidió escapar de allí haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, es decir, sin abrir la puerta, que tenía una alarma mágica.

Había estado pensando y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podrían encontrar a Lily sin su ayuda; y, en el caso de que lo consiguiesen, llegarían a un lugar contagiado de _Inviraíces_, a las que se tendrían que enfrentar sin un solo hechizo de supervivencia, ya que el _Fumos _no lo conocían. Así que, en medio de su cogorza y mareo por la bebida, cogió la varita y las gafas y se alejó de la tienda. Aún recordaba medianamente el camino hacia la enorme cascada donde, sin saber muy bien por qué, su intuición le decía que estaba la pelirroja. Avanzar por el bosque no le sería una tarea complicada. La encontraría y luego comenzaría su venganza.

-----------

Lily se sentó en el suelo enfurruñada y harta de caminar en círculos. Después de intentar buscar la explicación al beso de Snape se había centrado en buscar a James. Le había dejado solo y estaba preocupada por su integridad física. Pero en lugar de eso, cada vez que emprendía su camino, terminaba en mitad de la pradera acuñada rodeada por aquella enorme cascada. Recordaba ese lugar, aunque no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí y, de igual forma, no sabía cómo escaparse del rugido del agua, que parecía perseguirla. Era como si la tierra se hubiese reducido para ella y, caminase a donde caminase, su destino finalizara allí.

Miró al frente y descubrió la enorme seta azulada que había impregnado el ambiente de esporas. La gran _Inviraíz _había conseguido estabilizar su equilibrio y, rodeada por una manada de hongos de la misma especie que James no había conseguido ver, emitía un polvo plateado que ascendía hasta la cumbre de la catarata.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, decidiendo descansar un rato para emprender su búsqueda más tarde, pero un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

Después de girarse con cansancio, tensó sus músculos, asustada por lo que se presentaba ante ella, aunque rápidamente recuperó su anterior expresión de absurda felicidad, síntoma de las esporas que, sin haber retirado su efecto del cuerpo de la pelirroja, volvían a arremeter contra ella al haber inundado el ambiente que se respiraba en la pradera. Un lustroso ciervo se erguía con orgullo al lado de un enorme ejemplar de encina. Con total tranquilidad, decidió observar el comportamiento del animal. Sin embargo el precioso ciervo parecía haber tomado la misma decisión que ella, ya que la miraba sin apartar la vista ni mover un ápice de su cuerpo.

Lily cogió aire profundamente y estiró su mano hacia la grupa del animal, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacia. En ese momento, la enorme cornamenta nacarada del ciervo bajó hasta el suelo y, tras atusar sus patas, echó a correr hacia la pradera, trazando con su carrera un enorme arco que terminó de nuevo en la linde del bosque, en la que se internó sin hacer más ruido que el de una mosca al estrellarse contra un tronco.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, esperando ver salir de nuevo al animal con su portentoso porte. Pero en lugar de eso, un nuevo rumor de ramas sonó a sus espaldas y, confiada al creer que se trataba de la misma escena vivida minutos atrás, se giró sonriente.

James se sacudía las mangas de su chaqueta sin prestar atención a la prefecta que, contrariada, miraba a su alrededor esperando ver al gran ciervo. Lily volvió a mirar al Premio Anual y entonces este le devolvió la mareada mirada.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó colocando las manos en la cadera torpemente.

- ¿Cómo que por fin? – preguntó Lily levantándose e imitando el gesto. Al hablar se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba recuperada del efecto de las esporas y eso le produjo tal gracia que una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

- Te hace gracia¿eh? – comentó James frunciendo el ceño - ¡Pues a mi no! – balbuceó perdiendo el equilibrio y apoyándose en un árbol.

- ¿Estás borracho? – preguntó Lily conteniendo una carcajada. – O sea, yo aquí… buscándote y tú ¡emborrachándote! Potter¡no tienes vergüenza! – exclamó riéndose. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hacia, ya que la situación le molestaba más de lo que le divertía, pero aún así sentía unas terribles ganas de reír.

- No me hables tú de vergüenza…- murmuró James contagiándose poco a poco con la risa de la prefecta – Que más vergüenza me daría a mi andar por ahí besuqueándome con _Quejicus_… - Lily abrió la boca y cortó sus risas de pronto.

- ¿Nos has visto? – preguntó la pelirroja con estupefacción mientras se acercaba al moreno con paso vacilante. Ya no cabía duda: se había besado con Snape.

- Sí… pero te aseguro que preferiría no haberlo hecho…

- ¡Eres un… un…! – comenzó a decir Lily pagando con el Gryffindor su indignación mientras gesticulaba exageradamente en busca de un insulto suficientemente representativo.

- ¡Bah! Si te lías con un Slytherin, cualquier insulto que venga de tu boca debe ser un gran piropo… - balbuceó James patosamente, agarrándose a la rama de un árbol.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da con quién me líe y con quién no? – preguntó Lily apuntándole con un dedo en el pecho.

- Claro que me da igual – respondió James con su balbuceo característico, signo inequívoco del efecto del alcohol – Pero si te has liado con _Snivellus_ me veo obligado a hacerte un brote en la pierna para que vayáis a juego. – explicó señalando la pierna de la prefecta con la mano y rozando su muslo con la yema de los dedos.

- ¿Le has hecho un brote en la pierna? – preguntó con incredulidad la pelirroja mientras agarraba la mano del moreno y la apartaba al sentir como un escalofriante cosquilleo le subía desde el muslo hasta la nuca.

- Sí¡dile que te lo enseñe! Es muy bonito… - Lily apretó los puños con impotencia y frunció el ceño mientras sentía como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse al moreno.

- ¡Vale, pues házmelo a mi también si quieres! – bramó sin soltarle, admitiendo la acusación del Gryffindor – Así te demostraré que no soy una frígida…- comentó orgullosamente.

- No, ahora ya no eres frígida – la rectificó el Gryffindor divertido, caminando hacia atrás en busca de algo para agarrarse, ya que la pelirroja le empujaba sin ningún control – Ahora eres estúpida.

Más hacia el sur, otra chica que también estaba en busca de Lily y que no había tenido tanta suerte como el borracho Capitán, esquivaba raíces con descuido.

Ari se desperezó. No había nada importante a su alrededor, sólo árboles y más árboles. Parecía que ni un solo conejo habitaba por aquellos lugares, únicamente había sentido un movimiento a su lado y, al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de que era un ciervo que corría hacia el norte.

Suspiró y salió del camino, internándose en la oscuridad del bosque. No encendió la varita porque le gustaba la oscuridad y el misterio que producía, muy parecido al que Regulus le inspiraba. Continuó avanzando a ciegas, palpando con los pies su alrededor. Entonces una risita aguda que ya había oído hacía un par de horas, llegó hasta ella provocando que arrugase la nariz.

- Oh, perfecto… - murmuró.

Siguió caminando intentando no hacer ruido y cuando llegó hasta unos arbustos de poca altura, vio un resplandor que procedía de un claro. Se acercó con cuidado y pudo ver a dos personas que, sentadas a los pies de un árbol de gran tronco, se reían y se besaban descuidadamente, mezclando aquellas caricias con entretenimiento. No le hizo falta mucho más tiempo para darse cuenta de quienes eran: Sirius y Dinna.

Bufó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero entonces un pie se le enganchó en el arbusto y, de forma irremediable, tropezó, cayendo con todo su peso sobre el matorral y quedando su cabeza dentro del claro.

Gruñó por el dolor que las ramas más espinosas le habían producido por todo el cuerpo y comenzó a moverse intentando levantarse cuanto antes, pero en lugar de eso se hundía aún más en la fronda del matorral. No podía creer la cantidad de mala suerte que tenía. Ahora Sirius pensaría que le estaba espiando… Cuando se hallaba en mitad de su maldición contra sí misma, una sombra le tapó la luz de la azulada luna, cambiando la eterna sonrisa melancólica del astro por otra sensual repleta de egocentrismo.

- No servirías para auror, Simonds – comentó Sirius con su voz repleta de goce. Ari volvió a bufar e intensificó sus esfuerzos para de salir de allí, sin éxito - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó aún con más petulancia el moreno.

- No, gracias – respondió evitando su mirada grisácea. Decidida, apoyó la mano en el arbusto y se impulsó para levantarse, pero algo se clavó en su palma y tuvo que levantar el brazo mientras emitía una exclamación de dolor.

- ¡Vamos, Siriusin! – le llamó Dinna, que estaba de pie entre dos árboles.

- Está bien… como quieras – murmuró el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a darse la vuelta.

- Oh, por cien mil enanos barbudos… ¡Está bien! – bramó Ari levantando las manos en señal de sumisión.

- ¿El qué está bien? – inquirió el Gryffindor divertido.

- No me hagas que lo repita… - amenazó la morena con voz grave.

- Claro que sí, me encanta – reconoció el Golpeador – Así que ya sabes. Pídemelo, ruégame. – ordenó con regocijo. Ari le miró entrecerrando los ojos con odio.

- Vete – silabeó apartando la mirada del moreno e intentando sacar su varita del pantalón. Sirius levantó una ceja sumido entre la diversión y la incredulidad.

- ¿Prefieres quedarte ahí tirada a que te ayude? – preguntó asombrado, aunque sin olvidar su faceta egocéntrica.

- Mil veces – reconoció la morena concentrada en extraer la varita. Sirius amplió su media sonrisa y se giró hacia Dinna.

Ari sintió como su furia crecía. ¡La iba a dejar ahí, entre las ramas! Comenzó a murmurar nerviosa, diciéndose a sí misma que jamás le pediría ayuda.

Sirius caminó hasta la rubia, que, cruzada de brazos, le esperaba apoyada en un árbol con una cara que se asemejaba más a la de una arpía que a la de una chica de diecisiete años.

- Dinna… ¿podrías volver tú sola? – preguntó el moreno acariciándole la espalda y pegando su cuerpo al de la chica que, sin proponérselo, abandonó su molestia y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. – Volveré pronto, te lo aseguro… - murmuró con picardía deslizando su mano a la parte trasera de la anatomía de la rubia - pero es que ahora tengo que buscar a… Evans. – explicó haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Ari suspiró cuando por fin logró hacerse con su varita. La levantó y apuntó firmemente a la rama de un árbol que había por encima de su cabeza mientras murmuraba un par de palabras. Una fina cuerda dorada y casi vaporosa se extendió desde la punta de la varita y se ató al árbol.

- Está bien, Siriusin… - susurró Dinna. Sirius arrugó la nariz, pero la Ravenclaw ignoró ese gesto acercándose al moreno y atacando sus labios con salvajismo. El Golpeador se separó de ella con alarma, no porque estuviese sorprendido por la efusividad de la chica, sino porque no quería caer en la tentación de seguirla hasta su tienda. Prefería quedarse allí y emplear esa noche para algo mucho más productivo…

- Adiós – susurró con sensualidad en el oído de la rubia empujándola con suavidad hacia el sendero que se internaba en el bosque. Dinna sonrió con coquetería y emprendió su marcha volviendo la cabeza atrás de vez en cuando. Sirius la despidió con la mano y suspiró cuando por fin perdió de vista la melena de la Ravenclaw. Le encantaba que lo alabasen, pero detestaba el empalagamiento.

Se dio la vuelta y se fijó en Ari que, ignorante de que no estaba sola, continuaba concentrada en su tarea de rescate. La fina cuerda dorada ya estaba asegurada al árbol y después de agarrarse con fuerza a la varita, tiró de ella emitiendo un gruñido de esfuerzo y se impulsó hacia arriba. La fuerza que empleó al levantarse provocó que las ramas del árbol se balanceasen adelante y atrás con ímpetu hasta que algo, del tamaño de una _quaffle_, calló de la copa y golpeó en la cabeza a Sirius.

- ¡Auch, por Merlín, Simonds! – exclamó el Gryffindor llevándose una mano al cogote por segunda vez en el fin de semana.

- ¿Aún estás aquí? – preguntó bruscamente la morena guardándose la varita y sacudiéndose el pelo mientras aguantaba la risa por el golpe que había recibido el Gryffindor. Revisando en una rápida mirada su alrededor se dio cuenta de que Dinna ya no se encontraba en el claro y eso le provocó una media sonrisa curiosa que no pudo ocultar - ¿Y la gran Dinna¿No está? Vaya…Es una pena que se haya perdido el mejor golpe de tu carrera como Golpeador... - murmuró impulsando su melena morena hacia atrás y provocando que la frondosa cantidad de hondas que daban ese toque mágico a su cabello botasen con gracia sobre su espalda. Sirius observó ese gesto y sonrió.

- ¿Celosa de nuevo, Simonds? – preguntó con picardía mientras intentaba localizar un chichón en su cabeza. Ari bufó por la petulancia del moreno y adoptó una mirada de travesura que incitó a sonreír al Gryffindor.

- Por su puesto que no, Black – contestó en un susurro aterciopelado mientras se acercaba a él – Entiendo a la perfección que hayas preferido cambiar a la rata por la zorra. Aunque yo no sé si preferiría a Peter… él por lo menos sabe cuál es tu nombre¿no, "Siriusin"?

- Ten cuidado, Simonds, o al final perderás del todo tu oportunidad de ser mi "zorra" – respondió con travesura el moreno. Ari enarcó una ceja, sorprendida por el argumento de su enemigo, y, de improvisto, se agachó lentamente a los pies del Gryffindor provocando tal estado de confusión en él que éste solo pudo abrir la boca para volver a cerrarla.

- Luz… - pidió Ari sin levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Sirius se carcajeó con incredulidad ante una orden tan directa - ¡Luz! – bramó la morena de nuevo dándole un golpe en la rodilla. Sirius chistó con la lengua y levantó la varita pronunciando un _Lumos_ que iluminó el claro por completo. De pronto la Gryffindor ahogó un gritó de sorpresa.

- Pero que… ¡Qué grande! – exclamó con entusiasmo. Sirius sonrió con picardía colocando las manos en su cadera.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – preguntó el moreno empapando su voz con un matiz juguetón que logró hacer que Ari levantase la mirada hasta situarla en la entrepierna del Gryffindor.

- Me ahorro mi opinión sobre el tamaño… - comentó con una mal fingida indiferencia, ya que no había logrado ocultar la ilusión que había aparecido en su rostro de forma repentina. – Aunque… - continuó con malicia mientras dirigía la vista hacia los ojos grisáceos del Gryffindor, que la miraban con incredulidad por su atrevimiento - No está mal para ser Black – finalizó agachando la vista de nuevo y aguantando la carcajada que a duras penas lograba mantener en su pecho.

Sirius abrió la boca con asombró mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que la Cazadora acababa de decir.

- ¿Co…cómo que "para ser Black"? – balbuceó con el ceño fruncido. Pero Ari ignoró su pregunta y se levantó con la cara iluminada de alegría. – Te he hecho una preg… ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Cuando pudo ver lo que Ari sujetaba entre sus brazos y lo que supuestamente le había dado en la cabeza, su asombro no cabía en sí mismo.

Un enorme bulbo grisáceo latía suavemente sobre las menudas manos de la Gryffindor. Al principio al Golpeador se le antojó feo, incluso un poco asqueroso, pero tras observarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que guardaba una belleza especial, casi mágica, en cada latido que expandía y contraía su volumen.

- Eso es un _Omen "Colifloris"_… - susurró alargando un dedo hacia la planta.

- ¡Eh! – exclamó la chica apartándolo y colocándose de espaldas al moreno – No te confíes, Black. Y no es "_Colifloris"_ es "_Corfloris_" – corrigió volviendo a mirar con extasiante incredulidad el gran espécimen que soportaba entre sus manos.

- Me da igual – contestó Sirius alzando la cabeza por encima del hombro de la morena – Pero que sepas que me pertenece la mitad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con diversión.

- ¿A quién le ha dado en la cabeza¡A mi! Así que también es mío – explicó alargando los brazos alrededor la cintura de la chica para intentar alcanzar la planta.

- ¡Pero qué haces! – bramó Ari moviéndose con cuidado para alejarse de los tentáculos del Gryffindor. - ¡Qué no me toques con esas pezuñas! – Sirius se carcajeó viendo como la morena se retorcía frente a él con los brazos pegados al pecho, en el que yacía el _Omen Corfloris_. - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, estúpido? – gritó la Cazadora cuando por fin consiguió quedarse frente a él. Sin embargo no logró producir el efecto que esperaba con aquel insulto, ya que la cercanía del chico, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, había cortado su respiración durante unos segundos.

Sirius sonrió al sentir como el cálido aliento de la morena dejaba de golpearle la cara. La había puesto nerviosa y eso era otro tanto a su favor.

Ignorando los insultos, emprendió la táctica más delicada y sutil de todas aquellas que tenía almacenadas para molestar a la chica. En un rápido aunque elegante movimiento, intentó pegar su cuerpo al de la Gryffindor sin abandonar su media sonrisa, que en aquellos momentos había adquirido el matiz más seductor que Ari había visto jamás. No sabía cómo podría terminar eso. La probabilidad de que la morena reaccionase cruzándole la cara estaba muy latente entre las posibilidades del Gryffindor, sin embargo también contaba con su mejor carta: la sensualidad, y, por muy fría y calculadora que pudiese resultar, Sirius tenía claro que era una mujer, así que, como tal, tenía la confianza de que cayese derretida bajo sus dotes de don Juan. Pero algo obstaculizó ese acercamiento, algo de una dureza singular que, con un ritmo pausado, golpeaba su pecho con ternura, casi cariño. Sirius frunció el entrecejo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdosos de la Gryffindor, que le había robado la media sonrisa y la lucía con diversión.

El moreno bajó la vista hacia el nexo de unión entre su pecho y aquello que latía dulcemente, esperando encontrarse con la abultada dote de la chica pegada a él, pero en lugar de eso se topó con el _Omen Corfloris_, que se encontraba entre ambos, separándoles sin inmutar su cálido pulso. Entonces Ari apartó la planta lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de la del chico, y tomó la iniciativa que el Golpeador había perdido. Sin pensarlo, pegó su cuerpo al de él, cambiando la postura de la situación y provocando una súbita huelga en los pulmones del moreno.

- Empate – susurró de forma picante, acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno con la tierna piel de sus labios. Sirius sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La furia comenzó a subirle por la espina dorsal. ¡Había caído en su propia trampa! Pero aquella furia no era lo único que le contagiaba. La calidez del cuerpo moreno de la Gryffindor y el singular aroma de su pelo formaban, junto con su pícara mirada verdosa, un aura perfecta que cubría a la perfección el deseo que aquella extraña conversación repleta de odio y atracción le producía.

Antes de que pudiese ser vencido por esa mezcla que le dividía en dos, Ari se separó de él y emprendió su camino por el sendero que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, había conseguido ir un paso más allá. Le gustaba pelearse con Sirius, le parecía divertido, pero le gustaba aún más el juego de picante orgullo que se traían. Sin embargo ya era momento de alejarse de allí, una cosa era un ataque directo para quedar por encima, y otra muy distinta centrarse únicamente en aquella batalla. Ahora debían volver a la usual, la de los insultos inteligentes.

Cuando ya había avanzado un par de pasos recordó su tarea principal.

- ¡Ah, por cierto! Lily ha desaparecido y hay que buscarla – Sirius frunció el ceño confundido por la noticia - ¿Qué pensabas¿Qué había venido a buscarte a ti? – preguntó la morena divertida.

El moreno observó como Ari se encontraba crecida después del golpe que le había colado hacía un momento, pero sin darse por vencido, enarcó una ceja y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Por su puesto. Y si no es así mala suerte, porque yo voy a acompañarte, quieras o no. Tengo que vigilar la mitad de mi corazón… – informó el Golpeador acercándose a ella. Sabía que aquello le molestaría, pero tenía que recuperar su ventaja y aquello prometía, además, no tenía sueño.

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó con una carcajada la morena – No te confundas, Black. Te das la vuelta y buscas por allí. – ordenó apuntando al sendero que quedaba a la espalda del chico. – Y nada de "tú corazón", es mío. – Sirius sonrió complacido.

- Te mueres por un cuento de hadas ¿eh? – preguntó con sensualidad. Ari cogió aire intentando evitar el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas – Está bien, quédatelo. Pero aún así no me apetece ir hacía allí, quiero ir por aquí – comentó con las manos en los bolsillos señalando con la cabeza al camino que había elegido la morena.

- Me da igual lo que te apetezca. – bramó Ari, nerviosa por las palabras del Golpeador.

- Pues entonces me tendrás que aguantar – Ari se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a no moverse de allí – Bueno, también puedes darte la vuelta y buscar por el otro lado – apuntó el moreno señalando el sendero que anteriormente había indicado la Cazadora.

- ¡Ja! – exclamó dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino inicial.

Sirius torció la cabeza ampliando su media sonrisa. Lo cierto era que Ari le llamaba la atención. No había por qué negárselo a sí mismo. Sí, era atractiva, sin embargo no se parecía en nada al tipo de chicas con las que acostumbraba a salir. Comparando lo físico, destilaba un gran salvajismo impulsado por sus rasgos que, aunque no presumían de grandeza, se perfilaban graciosos y únicos. No era delgada, pero tampoco se podían apreciar quilos de más en sus marcadas curvas. Además su cara, de ojos alargados que contrastaban con el verdor de los iris, y la boca, continuamente en movimiento por la gran cantidad de gestos que tenía por costumbre mostrar, defendía una fuerza que, sin duda, estaba acompasada por su carácter. Éste sí denotaba cierto grado de individualismo. La inteligencia de sus frases, tan calculadas, contrastaba con la calidez que solía emitir y que él nunca había probado, ya que podía ser tan fría como un carámbano si se lo proponía y eso, quizás, era lo que más le gustaba al Gryffindor.

Olvidó sus pensamientos observando como la chica continuaba con seguridad y sin mirar atrás, impulsada por el empujón que el reto del moreno le había proporcionado. No pensaba ser ella quien cediese.

- Ays, Simonds… qué previsible y divertido es tratar contigo, si no fueses tan condenadamente insoportable… - murmuró Sirius siguiendo los pasos de la morena con la varita en alto, de forma que proporcionaba luz suficiente para que Ari no tuviese que usar la suya. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir _¿Si no fuese tan condenadamente insoportable qué, Sirius?_ Se preguntó deteniéndose un momento y bajando la varita, por lo que el hechizo se cortó y las sombras de las enormes copas de los árboles contaminaron el ambiente, haciendo que Ari tropezase con una piedra y se agarrase a algo blando y liso con el brazo que no estaba sujetando al _Omen Corfloris_.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó la morena. Sirius volvió a levantar la varita mientras se reía.

- Parece mentira que juegues a Quidditch. ¡Eres más patosa que Frank!... – pero el moreno se interrumpió al quedarse sin voz cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había frente a él.

Delante suya había un enorme animal purpúreo de grandes ojos marrones, fijos en ellos. En absoluta quietud mostraba sus apéndices redondeados, sin ningún arma con los que pudiese atacarles, como uñas o dientes. Sin embargo, aún sabiendo que ellos podrían hacerle más daño en caso de peligro, la impresionante altura de ese ser despertaba un miedo inconsciente en su interior.

Ari, que había notado algo extraño mucho antes que el Gryffindor, había echado a andar hacia atrás y, al fin, consiguió colocarse delante del moreno, sintiéndose inconscientemente más protegida por su cercanía.

- Simonds, tira la coliflor esa y corre a la de tres – susurró Sirius sin apartar la vista del frente. – Uno…- Ari sonrió al percibir en su voz una nota de pánico asombrado.- Dos… - continuó el moreno respirando con profundidad y, al hacerlo, olió el dulce aroma de la morena. Sin querer, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en aquel olor, creyendo que no era objeto de miradas. Pero Ari, advertida por la cuenta atrás, le miró y, al percibir el gesto de placer en su cara, abandonó su anterior sonrisa divertida para fruncir el ceño con molestia – Y…- balbuceó recuperando la compostura e ignorando la mirada de la morena - ¡tres! – gritó a la vez que comenzaba a correr hacia la linde derecha del bosque, en vano, ya que la Cazadora le había sujetado con fuerza de la camiseta y, aunque en el primer tirón le arrastró unos metros, luego no pudo continuar con su carrera. - ¡¿Qué haces?! – susurró con furia recuperando los escasos centímetro de distancia entre su cara y la de la chica. Ari no respondió, tan sólo sonrió divertida. Entonces Sirius se separó de ella un poco más y, tras carraspear en un intento de recuperar su dignidad, miró de nuevo al bicho amoratado.

- Black, me acabas de demostrar que todos estos años llevaba razón: eres imbécil – opinó - ¡Ah! Y cobarde… - determinó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sirius arrugó la nariz sin apartar la mirada del animal, que aún seguía mirándoles o, como pudo comprobar, mirando a Ari.

- Simonds… este bicho es más raro de lo que creía porque creo que le gustas – dijo colocándose la camiseta, que había quedado retorcida. Entonces calló en un detalle. Aquel animal le resultaba terriblemente parecido a aquel pequeño bichito rosado que habían visto al inicio de su excursión. McGonagall le había llamado "_Glounier_" y, según había dicho, podía adquirir multitud de formas y colores. - ¡Eh¡Ese es el bicho que persigue a las vírgenes!

Ari, que había pensado en esa posibilidad nada más ver al animal, lo examinó con cuidado intentando comprobar si era de verdad un "_Glounier_", el ser que guiaba a las chicas hacia el destino que desearan, pero como no había visto nunca uno, quitando a aquel cachorro de la orilla, no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión.

- No lo sé – confesó la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te he preguntado, Simonds, te he informado – explicó Sirius – Hala, pregúntale dónde diablos está Evans.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó la morena divertida.

- No, yo, que seguramente soy una virgen guapísima… - se burló el Gryffindor.

- Según tú, más que yo seguro – comentó Ari acercándose al _Glounier_. Sirius chistó con impaciencia.

- Déjate de chorradas y pregúntaselo, que no es plan de pasarme toda la noche contigo por el bosque, no vaya a ser que me muerdas el cuello a la desesperada… Porque hace mucho que no tienes una nueva víctima¿no es cierto, Simonds? – tanteó el moreno con travesura. Ari sonrió mientras acercaba su mano al lomo de la criatura.

- No tanto como tú piensas, Black… - susurró Ari sensualmente, susurro que el Gryffindor escuchó a la perfección. Pero antes de que a Sirius le diese tiempo de rebatir aquel murmullo, Ari acarició al animal, que seguía sus movimientos con una tranquilidad suprema. Al contacto de sus manos con la piel suave del _Glounier_, ésta cambiaba su tono amoratado por otro verdoso. Entonces, decidiendo dejar atrás cualquier reto de orgullos con el moreno y así encontrar a su amiga de una vez, se acercó aún más al simpático animal y le miró directamente a los ojos. – Llévame hasta ella – le susurró de forma casi imperceptible.

Sirius no sabía si hacer caso a esa vena protectora que parecía haber aparecido de improviso y que le mandaba acercarse para interponerse entre el enorme ser y la morena, que a su lado parecía una diminuta e indefensa niñita, o quedarse al margen de aquella escena mágica que se estaba reproduciendo delante suya. Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de decidir, el animal comenzó a caminar y Ari, sonrojada, le miró y le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiese.

Sirius recuperó su media sonrisa. Así que la morena era realmente virgen… Aquel fin de semana estaba resultando muy fructífero para él.

Sin rechistar, el Gryffindor hizo por una vez lo que la chica le pedía y así, Golpeador, Cazadora y _Glounier_, se encaminaron hacia el norte.

----------------

Remus llegó a su tienda y, al retirar la fina tela que ocupaba el lugar de la puerta, la alarma mágica estalló en luces y pitidos que, después de los instantes de confusión, fueron extinguidos por la varita de Corinne, la cual aún estaba al lado del prefecto.

Peter, que seguía durmiendo, ignorante de la desaparición de James, se despertó de un salto y miró a los dos Gryffindors con odio.

- Wormtail¿Y James? – preguntó Remus al ver la cama del Capitán revuelta pero vacía. El recién levantado animago miró hacia el lecho de su amigo con un ojo cerrado para protegerse de la luz y, al verla desocupada se levantó de un salto – Oh… dime que no estoy en lo cierto al pensar que se ha escapado. – pero la única respuesta que el castaño recibió a esa petición fue un encogimiento de hombros.

------------

Frank llamó dos veces a la puerta de la casa de Ray y, ocultando un bostezo con el dorso de la mano, esperó a que abriesen. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció el guarda por la puerta, fumando una enorme pipa verde de la que salía un humo purpúreo que olía a regaliz.

- ¡Ey! Tú eres el de las _Malvedas,_ ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el jovial hombrecillo mientras expulsaba aquel humo por la nariz. Frank asintió con pereza – Bien, déjame ahí detrás las cestas…- señaló apuntando a una caseta de madera que había detrás de la choza - ¿Y tu compañero? – Frank, que había esperado esa pregunta, respondió con tranquilidad.

- Se ha ido ya a dormir.

- Vaya… un día agotador ¿cierto? – el rubio volvió a asentir – Bueno¡pues a descansar! – exclamó sonriendo. Frank le devolvió el gesto y se dio la vuelta para marcharse – Por cierto… ¿has visto por ahí a una compañera tuya, esa tal Lily? – inquirió el guarda adquiriendo un matiz mucho más severo.

- Eh… no – respondió con sinceridad el Gryffindor "_Ojala la hubiese visto…"_ pensó rascándose la nuca - ¿Por qué, se ha perdido? – preguntó con disimulo.

- Eso creo yo… aún no ha llegado del bosque. – murmuró el guarda con la pipa entre los labios y exhalando una profunda calada – Bueno, ahora iré a preguntarle a su compañero… - determinó, más para él mismo que para Frank – Que pases buena noche, muchacho – le deseó cerrando la puerta, aunque lo que el rubio no vio fue la sonrisa traviesa que el guarda escondía tras la nube de humo morada.

Frank olvidó por completo su deber de dejar las cestas en la caseta de madera y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo hacia su tienda, donde esperaba encontrar a alguien a quien avisar del plan del guarda, pero no le hizo falta, ya que cuando llegó al campamento masculino se encontró con Remus, Corinne y Peter, que salían apresurados en busca de James. Frank, a pesar de que era bastante torpe, gozaba de una gran capacidad de observación y no le hizo falta demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que Remus no se encontraba bien por algo, ya que la palidez destacaba en su rostro bajo la suave luz de la luna.

- Frank ¿qué pasa? – preguntó el prefecto con voz grave al notar la presura del Gryffindor.

- Vengo a avisaros de que Ray se dirige hacia aquí para hablar con… ¿Y James? – preguntó el rubio mirando hacia su tienda.

- Se ha escapado – explicó Corinne mirando a Peter con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Frank. - ¿Cómo que se ha escapado?

- Es una historia muy larga – comentó Remus – Pero has dicho que Ray viene hacia aquí ¿no? – preguntó. Frank asintió con nerviosismo – Vale, tenemos que encontrar a una Lily drogada y a un James borracho ¿alguna sugerencia?

-------------

Lily bufó al sentir como el pantalón se le enganchaba en una zarza.

- Eso, cáete – comentó James, el cual iba tras ella apoyándose en los árboles a causa del mareo que el alcohol le había provocado. Lily, anestesiada bajo los efectos de las esporas, caminaba con los brazos por delante, intentando no chocarse con nada.

- Pues si yo me caigo tú vienes detrás – espetó la pelirroja con molestia. James sonrió al imaginarse la escena, pero entonces le sobrevino una arcada que le obligó a parar y sujetarse con fuerza a un árbol. Lily, al sentir como el moreno no le seguía, se dio la vuelta y suspiró con cansancio. – Potter…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó James cerrando los ojos para protegerse de la sensación vertiginosa que le acuciaba.

- ¿Sabes a caso dónde estamos?

- Mmm… no – respondió sentándose en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Yo tampoco… - comentó la pelirroja acercándose a él y acomodándose a su lado. James la miró extrañado, pensando que algo malo estaba sucediendo para que la prefecta se acercase a él voluntariamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz, otra arcada le arañó la garganta y le obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo. - ¿Por qué estás borracho? – preguntó la prefecta al notar el malestar del moreno. No es que ella estuviese perfectamente, pero por lo menos no tenía ganas de vomitar.

- Porque he bebido – Lily le miró alzando una ceja - Es que necesitaba algo que me ayudase a olvidar la asquerosa imagen de la lengua de _Quejic… -_ pero antes de poder terminar la elocuente frase, al fin una arcada le hizo vomitar, expulsando todo lo que le revolvía el estómago.

- ¡Arg! – exclamó la prefecta apartándose a un lado. Pero James ignoró a la pelirroja y se limpió la boca con la manga. Un sabor amargo le inundaba la garganta y, aunque estuvo a punto de realizarse un hechizo de enjuague, se dio cuenta que en aquellos momentos no recordaba cómo hacerlo. – O sea, que has bebido para olvidar… - murmuró Lily con satisfacción.

- No, yo he bebido porque me ha dado la gana – respondió el moreno con un gesto de desagrado mientras acariciaba su paladar con la lengua – Serás tú la que, cuando se te pase el efecto de la _Inviraíz_, bebas para olvidarlo todo…

- ¿Y por qué iba a querer olvidar yo algo? – preguntó la chica expresando una sincera intriga. James era consciente de que esa pregunta tan absurda era uno de los efectos de las esporas y Lily, a la vez, era consciente de que no podía tomarse nada de lo que dijese el chico en serio. Por lo cual, aquella conversación parecía un dialogo de besugos.

- ¿Por qué?... Por Merlín, Evans, eres realmente inocente – comentó exagerando sus gestos con una pronunciación vaga.

- ¡Deja de llamarme inocente! – se quejó la pelirroja mirándole con molestia. - ¿Por qué dices que soy inocente¿Por qué Snape me ha besado? – preguntó aún confundida – Porque si te refieres a eso, deberías saber que si me ha besado ha sido porque yo he querido – acertó a decir con orgullo a pesar de que sabía que aquello no era cierto.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué narices te ha pasado para que tu gusto se esfume de golpe¿Acaso ha dicho o te ha prometido algo que ha hecho que de pronto tu amor por él despierte de lo más profundo de tu ser? – preguntó el moreno con un sarcasmo únicamente estropeado por el zapateo de su lengua acartonada.

- Eh…pues…

- Sí, sí, tú piensa y si encuentras la respuesta me la dices – ordenó interrumpiendo el balbuceo de la prefecta – Eso es exactamente lo que me empuja a llamarte inocente…

- ¿El qué? – preguntó de nuevo con más molestia, enfadada consigo misma por no ser capaz de entender la intención del lenguaje alcoholizado del Gryffindor.

- Eres la prefecta y Premio Anual, supuestamente, más inteligente de Hogwarts, no pienso decírtelo – determinó el chico con una sonrisa de petulancia que rápidamente se vio borrada por una nueva arcada aún más agresiva. Lily volvió a apartarse de él, pensando en la respuesta del moreno, pero entonces algo que la hizo torcer la nariz en una mueca de asco le llamó la atención.

- Potter… - balbuceó sin apartar la mirada del suelo, donde todo lo comido aquel día por el Gryffindor se expandía en un espeso charco.

- ¿Qué…? – acertó a preguntar mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente para deshacerse del sudor que el esfuerzo le había ocasionado.

- ¿Qué has comido hoy? – preguntó con una voz aguda tan graciosa e inocente que provocó al moreno a abrir un ojo para mirarla.

- Lo mismo que tú – Lily tragó saliva y le miró.

- Pues yo no como cosas que se mueven – comentó con una voz aún más aguda.

James frunció el ceño extrañado y se asomó hacia el suelo para intentar comprender mejor de qué hablaba la chica y entonces vio, en mitad del charco amarillento, un bulto rojizo impregnado de aquella sustancia estomacal que se movía con un ritmo rápido pero continuo.

- ¿Qué narices es eso? – preguntó asustado mientras se tocaba el pecho.

- No lo sé… - murmuró la pelirroja colocándose al lado del chico e inclinándose hacia el suelo.

Ambos acercaron la cara a aquel extraño bulto, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraban a una distancia poco prudente y, después de varias exclamaciones y gruñidos de incertidumbre, Lily abrió los ojos.

- Es… ¡Un _Omen Corfloris_! – gritó levantando un brazo, que fue a parar a la barbilla de James, el cual, debido al espontáneo puñetazo, perdió el equilibrio (ya de por sí bastante afectado por el Wisky) y se agarró a ella. Lily, que tampoco gozaba de demasiada estabilidad, no pudo evitar caer hacia delante, aunque, en un intento de no aplastar aquel magnífico ejemplar, se tiró hacia James y ambos cayeron en la tierra, a escasos centímetros del _Omen Corfloris_.

Cuando James, mareado, golpeado, embarrado y aplastado, decidió abrir los ojos, se encontró con los esmeralda de la prefecta, que miraba con entusiasmo el trocito de tierra que lindaba con la oreja del chico, en el cual se encontraba el ejemplar bulbo.

- Has… has vomitado un _Omen Corfloris…_ - comentó la chica con incredulidad, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

- ¡Yo no he vomitado ningún _Omen Cor…_! – pero un ruido de ramas sonó detrás de ellos e interrumpió al moreno, ya que Lily, demasiado curiosa, había mirado hacia atrás desplegando su frondosa melena pelirroja sobre la boca del chico. James apartó el pelo de su boca con la mano y al hacerlo una fragancia floral penetró por sus fosas nasales, incitándole a sonreír. Levantó imperceptiblemente la cabeza y se acercó aún más al cabello de la prefecta. De nuevo, y con gran regocijo para él, pudo percibir aquel aroma. Se sentía a gusto, aunque jamás lo hubiese creído, pero el calor que la chica desprendía, el olor de su pelo y el peso de su cuerpo sobre él le provocaban la maravillosa sensación de que estaba protegido por ella y, al mismo tiempo, un deseo irrefrenable de protegerla se hacía dueño de su ser.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? – James abrió los ojos asustado y dejó de respirar, como si de esa forma pudiese pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de la persona que había hecho la pregunta.

- ¡Prongs! – pero aquella exclamación le hizo admitir que su intento era inútil. Se asomó tras la cabeza de la prefecta para ver quién más estaba observando su comprometedora postura y entonces, después de ver a una Ari con las manos sobre el estómago como si estuviese sujetando algo y las cejas alzadas en un gesto de incredulidad y a un Sirius que le miraba con la boca abierta, Lily giró de nuevo su cabeza y se encontró con la boca del moreno a milímetros de la suya.

- ¡Po…tter! – bramó levantándose con rapidez y apretando con brusquedad el estómago del moreno, que se contrajo por el dolor.

- ¡Joder, Evans! – exclamó agarrándose la tripa.

- ¿Estás bien, Lil? – preguntó Ari acercándose a su amiga y sonriéndole de forma traviesa, sin embargo su mirada parecía confundida mientras echaba rápidas ojeadas a su alrededor. El gigantesco _Glounier _se había perdido a pesar de que había entrado en el claro antes que ella. Ari sonrió al darse cuenta de que el simpático animal había cumplido con su deber y seguramente ya no pintaba nada allí. De pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sirius, que parecía buscar lo mismo que ella, y el moreno sonrió también. Su sonrisa parecía trasmitir una orgullosa satisfacción que tenía intención de ser demasiado petulante, sin embargo era mayor la sinceridad que inundaba al moreno que su orgullo. Ari torció la boca. Ahora el Golpeador sabía que ella no era virgen… fantástico, le salvaba la vida y, encima, se llevaba a casa el fantástico testimonio de que la más experimentada de Hogwarts no lo era tanto.

- No - murmuró la pelirroja interrumpiendo la amistosa mirada. – Estoy cansada y tengo hambre… - Sirius, después de apartar la vista de la morena e ignorando la charla de las dos chicas, se acercó a su amigo y le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Prongs? – preguntó confuso.

- No lo sé…- respondió con brusquedad sacudiéndose los pantalones.

Entonces Lily vio con tremenda incredulidad lo que su amiga tenía entre los brazos y se acordó de algo. Separándose de la Cazadora se acercó al lugar en el que el vómito de James rodeaba al _Omen Corfloris_ y, repitiendo el gesto de asco que su nariz había bautizado como propio, levantó el mimoso bulbo con dos dedos y lo extendió hacia James, que, confundido y en un intento de evitar que la planta cayese al suelo, lo cogió.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mirando con repugnancia lo que tenía entre las manos.

- Es tu vómito, tú lo llevas. – explicó la chica limpiándose las manos en la camiseta.

Cuando Sirius y Ari, mal interpretando la situación, iban a hacer un comentario mal intencionado, alguien nuevo se presentó en escena.

Remus, Corinne, Peter y Frank aparecieron entre suspiros de cansancio.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó Corinne contenta - ¿Ari? – preguntó mirando a la chica y dirigiendo su vista directamente hacia sus brazos y al gigantesco _Omen Corfloris _que sujetaba entre ellos. Entonces, a las espaldas de la Cazadora, y como si la casualidad se hubiese aliado con ellos, una rama de helecho se apartó y aparecieron George y Alice, que caminaban sonriendo y de la mano - ¡Alice!

Remus miró por el rabillo del ojo a Frank, al cual no se le había pasado por alto el detalle de que sus dos amigos caminaban de la mano. Pero entonces volvió a sentir los anteriores síntomas y se agarró el cuello de la camisa, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire.

La morena, dentro de su alegría, atisbó por el rabillo del ojo como el prefecto comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente y adquiría gestos de dolor.

- ¡Remus! – exclamó acercándose a él. Sirius, Peter y James le miraron preocupados y compartieron gestos cómplices que ninguna chica vio, hasta que Corinne, frenando la reacción de los demás de acercarse al prefecto para ayudarle, se incorporó sujetando al castaño y anunció con seriedad:- Bien, estamos todos. Ya podemos volver.

- Sí… mejor – murmuró James con torpeza compartiendo miradas rápidas entre sus manos, donde el _Omen Corfloris_ latía sin disminuir su rápida pulsación, y Remus, que aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración.

Todos se giraron, sin apartar la vista de Remus, hacia el sendero por el que el castaño, Corinne, Peter y Frank habían aparecido y se chocaron con la simpática mirada del guarda de la isla.

- Vaya, chicos, me alegra veros, sin embargo sé que a vosotros no os va a alegrar tanto verme a mí…

* * *

**JUSJUS!! que largo eh!!! Bueno, ya sabéis... REVIEWS!! **

**Y yo ahora voy a contestar a los fantásticos, fenomenales y enormes reviews que me habéis dejado!!! n.n**

**Alice Charsing: PE!! Joer... esta semana ha sido muy durilla para tí... y yo siento no haber sido de mayor ayuda. Pero espero que de todas formas puedas leer el cap xD no hombre, espero que se solucione todo. Me parece que lo de tu bf de :"vete con George" te lo tomaste muy enserio no?? jajajajaj a la vez que en el fic!! como molas tia, te lo tomas tan enserio... xD lo siento!!! en serio. Muchas gracias por el review. Te quiero Pe-pinilla. nn **

**Doritas/Trinity¡Gracias por los reviews! Ya creía que no ibas a seguir leyendo...:S Bueno, eso de ir andando por la caye y tener que cruzarte de acera porque ablan de ello... es horrible!! a mi me pasó el otro dia que me desvelaron una cosa de sopeton!! ni si kiera se como paso! no estabamos ablando de harry potter y me saltaron "sabes que...?" y yo aki NO!! pero bueno...uu Y en tu review certabas en casi todo!! que snape no es sensual ni queriendo, incluso digo algo asi como "intentando ponerse sensual" y que Lily le besa por las esporas (en este cap se ve que si dice q le besa xq quier es para molestar a James jeje) Que Corinne ha encontrado el OmenC y que a James le iban a dejar durmiendo la mona, aunque luego el mono se escape xD. Espero qe este cap te guSTE. Lo cierto es que es bastante revelador... Muchos bss!! **

**Musa 555: SI!!! HAS VUELTO!!! fijate que no he actualizado esta mañana porque estaba esperando tus reviews!! jeje. (POR CIERTO!! gracias por dejarme uno en cada capi!!!) Si me pusiese a comentar todo lo que me has dicho no acababa, pero si hay una cosa que debo decirte, es que el romance más romantico de momento entre Sirius y Ari irá pokito a pokito y como mucho, de momento siempre, será ún pelín más dulzon que en este cap. De todas formas entre ellos no puedo meter un empalague... no pega!! Y TU NO ME PEGUES A MI!! pero esq tenia que destacar la cualidad de encandilador de Sirius, aunque tranqui, que Dinna no va a suponer para él más que un beso con lengua xD. En cuanto a Corinne... ya la ves!! que calculadora!! aunque en este capi se ha suabizado! Ya verás como Corinne no es mala, al contrario, la chica va a ser un cielín! (un cielín celosín, pero cielín en el fondo.). Bueno wapa. Muchos bss y muchas gracias por todo! espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien de vacaciones!!! Ilisia**

**Y... EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

**_10. Quien la hace, la paga : de vuelta en Hogwarts les toca pagar los platos rotos! Aunque comenzarán a compaginarse los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de... Alice y Lily¿qué les regalarán? Muchos líos por culpa de un regalo especial..._**

**Y ya sin más, que me tnego que ir corriendo que me esperan!!!**

**Muchos bss y saludos...**

**Ilisia Brongar!!!**


	11. Quien la hace, la paga

**Buenas gentezuela!!! Bien, siento haber tardado un pokito más de lo normal... jeje, pero es que se me cruzaron las cosas. **

**Bien, aquí os dejo el cap 10, pidiéndoos, POR FA VOR, que no comentéis en los reviews nada del libro siete, el cual aún no he leído (para mi desagrado...u.u) Asíiiiiiiii queeeeee, espero que os guste. Recordamos: En el último cap les pilló el guarda de la isla fuera de sus tiendas y con un James borrachuzo... **

**Por primera vez voy a decir que todo esto no es mío, escepto los personajes inventados por mí (Corinne y Ari) y por lo cual mi único sueldo son los reviews n.n ¡POR ESO ME PONGO FELIZ CN LOS PEDAZO DE REVIEWS QUE ME DEJÁIS! jejeje**

**Ale, se acabó el loquear, así que aquí os dejo con el cap ;)**

* * *

**10. Quien la hace, la paga.**

- ¡Ah, no¡Yo ahí no meto la mano! – exclamó James saliendo de uno de los retretes seguido por Lily, la que, con ambos puños apretando las bayetas marrones que los elfos domésticos les habían prestado, le miraba con histerismo.

- ¿Y dónde, si puede saberse, has metido tú la mano? – preguntó sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres qué te lo diga? – insinuó el moreno volviéndose para mirarla de forma traviesa.

- ¡Arg!

Ari sonrió ante la pelea de los dos Premios Anuales, algo que cada vez era más usual, sobretodo desde que James se había propuesto complicarle la existencia a la pelirroja el doble de lo que la tenía acostumbrada anteriormente. Pociones enmudecedoras, encierros en cuartos de limpieza o divulgaciones falsas eran el tipo de cosas que el Capitán había cultivado contra la prefecta y que habían conseguido que Lily anduviese por el castillo asomándose tras cada esquina para evitar coincidir con el moreno. Sin embargo había momentos en los que, de forma obligatoria, tenía que compartir el oxígeno con él. Y aquel era uno de ellos.

Pasado el pequeño descanso para tomar aire, Ari se inclinó sobre uno de los lavabos de piedra y continuó con su tarea de frotar las griferías de bronce.

Después de que Ray, el guarda, los encontrase a todos en mitad del bosque, fue la propia McGonagall la que se encargó de inculcarles los castigos que se merecían. Aquella noche no durmieron atormentados por la gran cantidad de formas que se les pasaban por la cabeza para pagar el hecho de que se hubiesen escapado, y si a eso añadían que James estaba borracho, sus temores se veían considerablemente aumentados. Pero a la mañana siguiente, el domingo de regreso al colegio, la profesora tan sólo se dignó a dirigirles unas cuantas miradas de decepción, que hirieron en lo más profundo a Lily, para más tarde mandarles a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras acordaba un castigo apropiado con el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw (a la que pertenecía George) y con Dumbledore, que, aunque los chicos lo ignoraban, se pasó un buen rato riendo tras recibir la noticia de su aventura.

A la media hora de discusión, el castigo elegido fue que limpiasen todos los baños de alumnos sin acreditaciones durante un mes y medio. Se encargarían de hacerlo los viernes y los domingos, sin excepción y, por su puesto, sin magia. Así, y transcurrido el plazo acordado, los diez castigados se encontraban disfrutando del último día de penitencia.

- Menos mal que esto se acaba ya… Un poco más y nos tocan las mazmorras – comentó Peter mientras frotaba los azulejos del suelo.

- Lo que faltaba, limpiar la mierda de los Slytherin…- gruñó Sirius, que se hallaba agitando su bayeta en un intento de que los cristales se limpiasen a distancia.

- Y a ti que más te da, Black, si lo único que haces es quejarte – farfulló Ari echándose un mechón de pelo hacia atrás.

- Simonds, hago muchas más cosas de las que tú no te das cuenta… Aunque es lógico, sólo las mujeres hechas y derechas sabrían entender a lo que me refiero… - comentó de forma petulante mientras observaba cuidadosamente los efectos causados en la Cazadora.

- Entonces tú no debes entenderlas ¿verdad? – preguntó la morena molesta mientras se levantaba. – Y no porque no seas una mujer "hecha y derecha"…sino porque eres un cerdo.

- Un cerdo que ladra – comentó Remus entre risas.

Ari, chistando la lengua e ignorando esos comentarios que no tenían ningún sentido para ella, se colocó en la otra parte del muro, dispuesta a limpiar el resto de lavabos y perder de vista al moreno. Pero la jugada le salió mal, ya que este decidió seguirla para continuar con su supuesta labor de limpieza en los espejos de aquel sector.

Desde que habían vuelto de la dichosa isla el Golpeador insistía con continuos comentarios sarcásticos en ponerla nerviosa haciéndola ver que podía revelar de un momento a otro que la morena no había estado con ningún hombre, y aunque eso le importaba considerablemente poco a la Cazadora, no soportaba que el moreno tuviese en sus manos una información tan reveladora sobre ella.

Corinne suspiró cansada por el castigo y los continuos intercambios de insultos y bajó de la silla a la que estaba subida para limpiar las ventanas. Justo en el momento en el que estaba poniendo un pie en el suelo, la silla se torció y calló hacia un lado. Pero ella no llegó a caer, ya que unos fuertes brazos la cogieron por la cintura y la levantaron, devolviéndole el equilibrio. La morena se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con unos sonrientes ojos miel.

- Ten cuidado, no siempre voy a estar detrás para cogerte – Remus la miraba fijamente, aunque su comentario pretendía parecer descuidado. Corinne sonrió intentando disimular el nerviosismo de sus manos, que parecían sufrir un temblor repentino, y se apartó unos rizos de la cara.

- Habrá otros… - respondió con una picardía que la sorprendió a si misma.

Alice observaba en silencio la escena desde el retrete que había al lado de los dos Gryffindor.

- Mira a esos dos – susurró dando un codazo a Frank, que limpiaba trabajosamente los azulejos de la pared. El rubio se giró y sonrió al ver como el castaño le cogía los cubos de agua a la delegada y esta suspiraba al sentir la cercanía del prefecto.

- ¿Corinne está por Remus? – preguntó inocentemente entre susurros. La castaña le miró fingiendo estar impresionada y sonrió.

- ¡Vaya, Frank, que observador! – se burló con gestos exagerados.

- Sí, últimamente observo mucho… - murmuró el chico de forma mal intencionada volviendo a su tarea.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Tú y George estáis juntos, no? – preguntó directamente, sin saber a ciencia cierta de dónde había sacado el valor. Su amiga le miró frunciendo el ceño y torció la cabeza, confusa.

George le había pedido salir el fin de semana anterior, pero ella aún no había dado una respuesta. Se llevaba muy bien con el Ravenclaw y sabía que era un buen chico, pero no estaba segura de sus propios sentimientos…Y el motivo de que aún no se hubiese decidido era que quería preguntarle a Frank su opinión, sin embargo el rubio no parecía muy dispuesto a repartir consejos.

- Está esperando una respuesta… - balbuceó mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo, que suspiró aliviado y ocultó una sonrisa en un efusivo frote de baldosa. – Tú… ¿qué piensas que tengo que hacer?

Frank paró de frotar y suspiró de nuevo. Ese era el peor suplicio para él. Tenía que pensar objetivamente en lo mejor para su amiga, una persona que no la hiciese daño y la quisiese con locura. Pero sólo se le ocurría un nombre al pensar en una persona así: el suyo propio.

Él era el único que la quería de aquella forma, de una manera casi reverencial. Si Alice fuese capaz de darse cuenta de aquello todo sería perfecto, salvo por un pequeño fallo: ella no le quería.

Volvió a mirarla y, por primera vez desde que eran amigos, el rubio agachó la mirada ante la pregunta de la castaña y se encogió de hombros. No podía responder, no podía seguir acariciándola con mentiras mientras él se ahogaba en ese pozo de amargura.

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero entonces una voz les sobresaltó a ambos.

- Y… ¡En punto¡Se acabó el castigo! – gritó James tirando sus bayetas a un cubo y saliendo del baño sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Eso, vete y déjalo aquí todo! – bramó Lily a la puerta, que se había cerrado después de que el moreno pasase.

- Va, Lily, déjalo, luego les decimos a los elfos domésticos que lo recojan… - le alivió Corinne llegando a su lado. Ari también se deshizo de los líquidos limpiadores y se colocó junto a sus amigas sonriendo. Después de la excursión todo había vuelto a la normalidad con Corinne. No sabía qué había pasado para que todo cambiase así y en realidad le daba igual. Bueno, en realidad después de la extraña conversación que había tenido con Remus, en la que él le había hablado de una apuesta extraña, ya suponía algunas cosas, pero lo único que importaba es que volvían a estar bien y que Remus y Corinne comenzaban a entenderse de una manera muy… especial. Sobre todo para la delegada, que tenía cierto cariño a las ilusiones. Y Ari había descubierto que aquello le sentaba mucho mejor al prefecto, que cada día se mostraba más alegre.

Alice y Frank salieron en silencio del pequeño cuartito del retrete y, después de que el rubio se despidiese de ella para unirse a Remus, George, Sirius y Peter para salir de allí, la castaña se juntó a sus amigas con muchísimos peores ánimos.

- ¿Qué pasa, _pepinilla_? – preguntó Ari fijándose en su amiga.

- ¿No seguirás así por lo de los _Omen Corfloris_? – inquirió Corinne rodeando con un brazo a la castaña.

- No... – murmuró – Bueno sí – finalizó recuperando la fuerza – ¡Todavía no entiendo por qué todas encontrasteis uno menos yo!

- Buah… Para lo que nos ha servido… - comentó Lily levantándose del suelo en el que aún estaba acuclillada y dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a las otras tres.

- Sí, tanto para que luego se los quede Fliuster en su invernadero… - continuó Corinne, recordando otra parte del castigo que les habían impuesto, un castigo muy injusto ya que ahí sólo se veían afectadas ellas.

Fue una idea de McGonagall que los _Omen Corfloris,_ encontrados fuera de las horas establecidas de búsqueda, quedasen como propiedad del colegio. Y así, tanto Lily como Corinne y Ari, tuvieron que ver como sus ejemplares quedaban requisados a los invernaderos especiales.

- Bueno… Dumbledore nos aseguró que nos los devolverían… - comentó Ari quitándole importancia al asunto. A ella lo único que le importaba era el hecho de haberlo encontrado, en realidad, después no habría sabido qué hacer con su bulbo.

- Si, ya, tú confía… - murmuró Lily, sin olvidarse aún de la encrucijada que el director le había hecho en su primera tarea como Premio Anual.

Las cuatro continuaron andando hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, sin compartir aquella vez sonrisas ni bromas. Estaban cansadas y lo único que querían era llegar a su habitación y acostarse en la cama para descansar todo el fin de semana de aquel mes y medio de limpieza intensiva. Por eso cuando Corinne se tropezó al entrar en su cuarto con la maleta aún sin deshacer de Alice, saltó en gritos de indignación que sobresaltaron a las otras tres. Tanto Lily como Ari se tiraron en su cama para escapar bajo la almohada de los alaridos de la delegada, pero Alice, harta del escaqueo de Frank al no aconsejarla, de su desgracia al no encontrar el _Omen Corfloris_ y de su cansancio, consecuencia directa del mes y medio de castigo recibido por ayudar a Lily en un problema que no le incumbía, alzó la voz y comenzó a discutir con la delegada.

- ¡Hace casi dos meses que llegamos de la Isla esa y tú maleta sigue ahí en medio! – bramó Corinne.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da?

- Pues me da mucho, porque luego andas como loca acusándonos de robarte la ropa sólo porque se te olvida que está en los bajos fondos de la maleta – explicó la morena usando gestos exagerados.

- Vale, la voy a deshacer – cedió Alice de malas formas – Pero más te vale que no me tropiece yo con ninguna mierda de las tuyas…

- Corre, Ari, esconde su regalo… - se burló la delegada lanzándole a la Cazadora una bola de papel que había en el suelo. Alice se volvió interesada para ver de qué hablaba la morena y, al darse cuenta de la broma, comenzó a sacar la ropa de su maleta con furia.

Ari interceptó la bola con rapidez, ya que se había levantado para ponerse el pijama. No pensaba cenar aquella noche. Sonrió a Corinne, que se enorgullecía de haber vacilado a Alice con el regalo que esta esperaba para su cumpleaños, el próximo fin de semana. La castaña estaba obsesionada con ese día y andaba por todo el colegio informando de la fecha "X", como ella la había bautizado. Pero con ellas avanzaba un paso más y les comía las orejas intentando sonsacarles qué preparaban para ella. Las que más lo pagaban eran Ari y Corinne, ya que el cumpleaños de Lily era una semana después y habían decidido celebrarlo juntas.

Corinne miró a Ari y le hizo un gesto señalando el baño que la Cazadora entendió a la primera. Juntas entraron al aseo alegando que iban a cepillarse los dientes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ari en un susurro.

- Creo que ya sé que les podemos regalar.

- ¿El qué?

- Mira, después de la cena podíamos hacer una fiesta aquí, sólo nosotras cuatro, y ya les damos nuestro regalo. – explicó la delegada en el mismo tono confidencial.

- Alice se va a desesperar… - murmuró la Cazadora, pero de pronto sonrió con travesura - ¡Vale¿Y qué les regalamos? – preguntó de nuevo, y justo cuando Corinne iba a decir algo, un gritito de Alice, seguido por otro de Lily, las sobresaltó.

- Bueno, déjamelo a mí. Tú encárgate de la fiesta… - pidió Corinne mientras abría la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

Cuando las dos chicas asomaron la cabeza para ver lo que causaba tanto escándalo, se encontraron con unas Alice y Lily saltando sobre la cama de la pelirroja mientras emitían agudos grititos de felicidad.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Ari creyendo que sus amigas habían perdido del todo la chaveta.

- ¡Ari, mira! – exclamó Alice bajando de la cama y agachándose a su maleta toda revuelta que se había convertido en la cama temporal del gato de la castaña - ¡Ay, quita _Pepis_! – le regañó apartándolo de la bolsa y extrayendo de su interior un pequeño bultito que, al cogerlo, cambió su color para adoptar el del tono de piel de la Gryffindor.

Ari y Corinne se acercaron con curiosidad y sonrieron al ver lo que su amiga se traía entre manos.

- ¡Es un _Omen Corfloris_! – exclamó Corinne reconociendo el pequeño bulbo como un igual al que ella encontró. Y lo cierto era que no se parecían excepto en los constantes latidos. El que había encontrado Alice parecía adaptarse al color del medio que le rodeaba y tenía un tamaño mucho menor al de la delegada, pero en cambio tanto Corinne como Ari lo supieron reconocer al instante - ¿Dónde estaba?

- En el pantalón que usé el día que Lily se perdió – explicó Alice sin apartar la vista del diminuto bulbo que había apoyado sobre su pecho y en ese momento, había modificado su color a otro rojizo, el mismo que el de la camiseta de la castaña. – Estaba en el bolsillo donde metí las semillas de _Luparia_ que cogí cuando tú encontraste tu _Omen Corfloris_ – continuó mirando a Corinne.

- Ah… ahora sí que lo encontré yo ¿no? – se burló la delegada sonriente.

Después de eso, el primer impulso de Alice de deshacer su maleta desapareció para dejar paso a su preocupación por la planta. Incluso cuando se hubieron acostado, la castaña se levantaba cada cierto tiempo para comprobar que, en el lecho de algodones que había fabricado Lily mediante un hechizo, no le faltaba nada al singular bulbo.

Así, a la mañana siguiente, Alice, ignorando que era sábado y que lo que más querían sus amigas era dormir, se despertó armando un jaleo tremendo al tropezarse con su maleta y fue corriendo a ver al bulbo que, evidentemente, seguía en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior.

Corinne y Ari salieron de la habitación antes que las otras dos, dispuestas a prepararlo todo para el cumpleaños de las dos Gryffindor, que sería el fin de semana siguiente. Era su única oportunidad para hablar de los preparativos de la fiesta y encargar por correo algún regalo.

Bajaron al desayuno y se encontraron con Frank, Remus y Peter, que habían madrugado para ir a terminar un trabajo a la biblioteca y así poder quitárselo de en medio.

- Es que ya no sé que más podemos regalarle – se quejó Ari – ¡Ya tiene de todo!

- Sí… bueno, seguro que algo se nos ocurre. – la calmó Corinne, intentando pensar algo novedoso para sorprenderlas ese año.

- ¿No tenéis nada preparado aún? – preguntó Frank sorprendido.

- Sí. Bueno, no… A ver,- comenzó Corinne - tenemos pensado hacerles una… - bajó el tono y se acercó al rubio y a Remus, que eran los interesados en la conversación – fiesta sorpresa.

- ¡Anda¿nos invitaréis, no? – preguntó Remus sonriente.

- Pues… no, lo sentimos Remus, pero es en nuestra habitación – explicó Ari negando con la cabeza. El prefecto se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea de pelar un plátano. - ¿Tú ya sabes qué regalarle? – inquirió la morena mirando a Frank.

- Sí.

- ¿El qué? – preguntaron las dos a la vez.

- No os lo voy a decir – respondió como si fuese evidente.

- ¿Pero por qué no? – preguntó Ari confusa.

- Porque no… y ya, dejarme en paz – pidió levantándose para irse.

Ari y Corinne le miraron con rencor y volvieron a amargarse en su negro pozo de inspiración.

- Bueno, tú me dijiste a mí que me encargase de la fiesta y tú del regalo ¿no? – preguntó Ari finalmente. – Pues eso, tú encárgate del regalo.

- ¡Sí, hombre¡Qué morro! – exclamó la morena disgustada.

- ¡Ah… se siente! – determinó sonriendo. Corinne frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. – Bueno, entonces tengo que pedirte un favorcillo, Remus – explicó la Cazadora volviéndose al castaño, que seguía la conversación mientras desayunaba.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- Tú, que tienes unos truquillos para conseguir mercancías ilegales… - comenzó - ¿Podrías proporcionarme… una pequeña cantidad de bebida no autorizada para menores? – preguntó al fin con una media sonrisa angelical.

- ¿Y tú porque piensas que yo puedo conseguirte eso? Te recuerdo que soy prefecto… - insinuó el Gryffindor, al que eso de mentir de forma tan descarada se le daba tan bien como a Hagrid la cocina.

- Lupin¿piensas que yo me chupo el dedo? – preguntó la morena sonriendo - ¿Cómo sino se emborrachó Potter? – Remus tragó el último bocado de plátano y asintió sopesando la pregunta de la chica – Venga, si todos sabemos que vosotros tenéis algunos truquitos para escaquearos de esta cárcel…

Corinne y Ari miraron al prefecto con esperanza y el castaño, cohibido con semejante presión, terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

- ¡Sí! De verdad… que prefecto más enrollado… - comentó Ari sonriente.

- Claro, y ahora tú ya has cumplido tu parte ¿y yo qué? – preguntó Corinne cruzándose de nuevo de brazos.

- Bueno, mira, intenta que se te ocurra algo, que yo también voy a pensar y, si me viene la inspiración divina te lo digo y tú te encargas de conseguirlo ¿vale? – propuso la Cazadora levantándose. Corinne suspiró y asintió con la cabeza - ¡Genial! Primer propósito del día cumplido, ahora… - miró hacia la puerta, por donde entraban Sirius y James con su habitual aura de egocentrismo – Ahora será mejor que vaya a cumplir otro – murmuró rodeando las mesas para no cruzarse con los Gryffindor.

Ahora que ya había terminado el castigo, la Cazadora tenía la responsabilidad consigo misma de vengarse del Golpeador y dejar de evitarle a como diese lugar, y ese, después del regalo de sus amigas, era el segundo propósito del día. Pero primero tenía que prepararse y pensar algo perfecto, y en aquellos momentos, en los que Alice aparecía tras cada esquina para recordarle la fecha "X", no estaba para planes.

Corinne vio como su amiga se alejaba de allí dando un tremendo rodeo al comedor, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Sirius, que la miraba en la distancia con orgullo.

- ¿Qué le pasa con Black? – preguntó mirando a Remus.

- Mmmm… - Remus creía tener una idea aproximada de lo que ocurría entre la Cazadora y el Golpeador. Había sido testigo de cómo Sirius se había puesto por encima de ella cuando la salvó del _Lazo del Diablo_, y también de cómo insinuó que era una cualquiera. Suponía que después de aquello había pasado algo más y, consciente del orgullo de la Gryffindor, no le cabía ninguna duda de que se estaba preparando para devolvérselas todas a su amigo. – Cuestión de orgullos. - determinó. Corinne le miraba inquisidoramente, intentando averiguar el sentido en las palabras del prefecto, y Remus, al sentir aquella mirada tan penetrante sobre él, se ruborizó levemente.

Tras la conversación que tuvo con la delegada en el bosque aquel día, su relación con ella había mejorado considerablemente. Y eso le daba miedo. No sabía por qué pero, a pesar de que su amistad con Ari era más profunda, Corinne le inspiraba otro tipo de sentimientos, sentimientos que, hacía mucho tiempo, había jurado ignorar.

Se levantó y se despidió, alegando que tenía que ir a la biblioteca. Al caminar hacia la salida se cruzó con sus amigos, que fruncieron el ceño al ver como los puños del prefecto se apretaban, dejando los nudillos blancos por la fuerza. Lo odiaba, odiaba la intolerancia de esa maldita sociedad. Se odiaba a sí mismo y a su vida. Pero sobre todo, odiaba a su suerte.

-------------------

Frank entró a su habitación, olvidando por completo que tenía que hacer un trabajo.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a su cama y, levantando el colchón, sacó un sobre grande con pergaminos dentro. Tragó saliva antes de comenzar a leerlos. El primero de ellos era una carta de Alice. Se la había mandado desde Argentina durante aquellas vacaciones. En ella le contaba que había conocido a un chico y que había surgido algo especial entre ellos.

Frank la dobló con furia y volvió a meterla en el sobre. Así, continuó sacando más pergaminos. Unos eran cartas, otros poemas, canciones, e incluso confesiones que jamás habían visto la luz. Pero todas, excepto aquellas cartas de Alice, tenían algo en común: iban dirigidas hacia ella y estaban escritas por él. Sin embargo, no tenía el valor suficiente como para entregárselas.

Y ahí estaba su regalo. Tenía pensado escribirle algo. Un poema, quizás. Pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Siempre que apoyaba la pluma sobre el pergamino, lo único que salía de su escritura eran palabras de amor, confesiones directas recargadas de romanticismo que, naturalmente, no le podía entregar. Sin embargo aquel día estaba decidido a hacerlo, sí, le escribiría una carta que pudiese darle.

Se sentó en su escritorio y preparó el pergamino y la pluma. Pensó durante unos minutos cómo podría empezar mientras miraba con la vista perdida la gran extensión de los terrenos del colegio. Al fin, una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro y, con gesto decidido, se volcó sobre el pergamino y comenzó a plasmar la fina línea negruzca de la pluma envuelta en sus pensamientos.

-------------------------

La semana pasó rápido y cuando Ari quiso darse cuenta, ya había llegado el sábado "X", el día del cumpleaños de Alice y la fiesta de la castaña y la pelirroja. Se levantó corriendo y bajó a la sala común, donde se encontró con Corinne, que la esperaba nerviosa.

- ¿Lo han mandado? – preguntó la Cazadora a la delegada.

- No… - respondió la morena con culpabilidad.

- Bueno… no te preocupes. Seguro que se nos ocurre algo – la tranquilizó su amiga, aunque no estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

A Lily le darían un pensadero griego que Ari había pedido a sus padres y que, seguro, encantaría a la prefecta. Y, después de mucho pensar, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el mejor regalo para Alice era una capa de diseño. Sí, la castaña era muy exigente con la ropa y, después de haber ojeado varias revistas de moda mágicas, se había decidido por una capa azul celeste ajustada que marcaba un escote en "V" genial para el cuerpo de la Gryffindor. Pero, aunque habían encargado el martes el modelo, aún no lo habían recibido.

Ari se despidió de Corinne dispuesta a recorrer el castillo en busca de algo que pudiese darle una idea rápida sobre qué podían entregarle aquel día a su amiga. No podía ser demasiado caro porque la capa ya les había costado un ojo de la cara, pero por lo menos tenían que conseguir un regalo simbólico.

Así, caminando sin ningún destino fijo, llegó a las mazmorras y, desesperada, se sentó en un banco de piedra.

- ¿Tú también te has perdido? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada desde el final del pasillo. Ari levantó la vista y vio a Regulus. No sabía cómo lo conseguía, pero el chico siempre la pillaba por sorpresa.

- Sí… ¿podrías indicarme la dirección hacia mi originalidad? – farfulló apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

- Mmmmm… ¿para qué la necesitas? – inquirió acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

- Para hacer un regalo… - explicó mirándole. El Slytherin también la miraba, transmitiendo la habitual onda de tranquilidad e inteligencia que destacaba en sus rasgos una gran seguridad. Ari pensó que en eso se parecía a su hermano. Ambos seguros, pero por distintos motivos.

- Si se trata de una persona especial, no hace falta originalidad, sino sentimiento. – determinó el moreno. Ari estudió la respuesta del Black y suspiró.

- ¿Y cómo se le puede añadir sentimiento a algo si lo compr…¿Te refieres a que le haga algo? – preguntó

- Son las señales de los recuerdos lo que, en un futuro, más aprecio nos causa. – explicó el moreno – Los regalos materialistas terminan por olvidarse, sin embargo, algo que tiene un trasfondo sentimental nunca se olvida.

Ari reflexionó sobre aquello y de pronto tuvo una idea.

- Tienes razón… - Entonces le miró y sonrió - ¿Y qué tal tu vida de prefecto? – preguntó en tono irónico.

- Siempre se me dio bien imponer orden… - comentó sonriendo.

- ¿Sí? No te imagino regañando a nadie…

- No entra dentro del estilo de los Slytherins el regañar… - insinuó mirando a la Gryffindor por el rabillo del ojo. Ari frunció el ceño.

- Entonces ya sé porque tu hermano no es Slytherin… - comentó con sarcasmo intentando alejar de su mente las ideas que acudían en respuesta a la frase del moreno. A pesar de todo era de la casa de las serpientes, y seguía odiando sus métodos e ideales. De pronto notó como la cara de Regulus cambiaba, ensombreciéndose repentinamente. - ¿Qué pasa¿He dicho algo que…?

- No – la cortó fríamente – Es sólo que no creo que esa haya sido la cualidad más destacada de Sirius para entrar en la casa de los leones… ¿Sabes? La valentía que defendéis puede tener en ocasiones un trasfondo de cobardía. – Ari agachó la cabeza avergonzada y confusa. No sabía a qué se refería el Slytherin exactamente. ¡Claro que la cualidad más destacada de Sirius al haber entrado en Gryffindor no era que le gustaba discutir! La morena tenía claro que era su forma de pensar lo más importante. Y eso conllevaba al enfrentamiento entre Slytherins y Gryffindors por el honor de la sangre. Sirius no daba importancia a eso, sin embargo su familia era la que más prejuicios tenía por ese tema. Eso, según suponía Ari, debió causar muchas complicaciones en la casa Black… Pero aún así no comprendía el comentario de la valentía. Sí, los Gryffindors eran valientes y quizás la defensa incondicional que Sirius hacía de sus ideales ante cualquier mago se podría considerar gallardía, pero¿qué trasfondo cobarde podía tener eso? – Bueno, Ariadna, espero haberte ayudado en tu problema. Tengo que irme...- anunció Regulus mirando de reojo a un par de Slytherins que habían pasado por delante de ellos y le habían hecho un simple gesto al prefecto. Sin más se levantó y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

- ¡Regulus! – le llamó Ari. El Slytherin se giró y la miró. En su cara se perfilaba aún ese gesto frío y sombrío que había adoptado hacía unos segundos – Gracias…- El ojiazul hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y continuó con su camino.

Ari suspiró, deseando no haber metido la pata demasiado, y se levantó con inseguridad. Aún tenía que hacer un regalo y, después de la conversación con Regulus, se le había ocurrido una bonita forma de expresar sus sentimientos.

------------------

- Padfoot¿Dónde está el mapa del merodeador? – preguntó Remus mientras abría cajones.

- ¿Para qué? – inquirió el Golpeador mientras se secaba el pelo de forma descuidada con una toalla.

- Necesito ir a Hogsmeade un momento… ¿dónde lo has metido? – exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

- Debajo de los apuntes de transformación – respondió señalando su escritorio – Estaba tomando las medidas para dibujar los invernaderos… ¿Para qué quieres ir a Hogsmeade?

- Tengo que… comprar unas cosas – explicó revolviendo entre los pergaminos de Sirius.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea de secado a mano. En ese momento entró Frank a la habitación y extrajo el sobre de pergaminos de debajo de su colchón. Le iba a dar el regalo a Alice después de la cena, pero aún así quería releerlo para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

- ¡Ey, Frank¿Vienes a jugar ahora con Prongs y conmigo un torneo de ajedrez frente al lago? Creo que Wormtail va venir a tiempo de la biblioteca, pero como no sabe jugar… - comentó el moreno mirando a Frank esperanzado.

- Em… - el rubio miró a Remus, que examinaba el mapa con curiosidad, y volvió a mirar a Sirius – No puedo, tengo que hacer unas cosas – Sirius frunció el ceño y miró a los dos Gryffindors.

- ¿Qué narices os pasa? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- ¡Ay, que a gusto me he quedado…! – exclamó James saliendo del baño – Una ducha, una siesta y… - Sirius le miró con las cejas enarcadas – Bueno, una ducha, un ajedrez y una siesta. – rectificó ante la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo de jugar un rato con él al ajedrez.

- ¿Una siesta¿Desde cuando duermes tú la siesta? – preguntó el Golpeador.

- Desde que no me dejas acostarme hasta las cinco de la mañana… - le espetó James. - ¿Os apuntáis a un torneo? – preguntó James mirando a Remus, que estaba dando un toquecito en el mapa mientras susurraba unas palabras, y a Frank, que continuaba examinando los pergaminos de su sobre. Ambos le miraron y negaron con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué? – inquirió extrañado el Capitán.

- Tienen que "hacer cosas" – explicó Sirius con retintín.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó James mirando al Golpeador, que se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, pues vosotros os lo perdéis. Vamos Padfoot.

Sirius volvió a mirar por última vez a Frank y Remus y se marchó tras James. Entonces Remus miró a Frank.

- ¿El regalo de Alice? – preguntó.

- Sí – respondió el rubio - ¿Y tú?

- Un favor para Ari – explicó. Frank asintió y, sin pedir más explicaciones, continuó con su lectura.

----------------------

En la cena, Alice había alcanzado peligrosos niveles de desesperación que había contagiado a sus otras tres amigas. Llevaba todo el día intentando averiguar qué le habían comprado. Corinne y Lily, que estaban con ella desde por la mañana, sentían que como no acabase el día pronto, matarla sería lo mejor que podrían hacer. Y Ari, que había aparecido por allí a media tarde con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizó en cierta manera a Corinne, no se cansaba de darle aún más misterio al asunto.

- Bueno ¿Ya habéis cenado? – preguntó Alice - ¿Ya podemos ir a la habitación?

- ¿Tan pronto? – inquirió despreocupadamente Ari – Pero si es sábado…

- Sí, sábado y mi cumple – comentó con retintín la castaña.

- Ah… cierto, se me había olvidado… - murmuró Ari mirando de reojo a la cumpleañera, que abrió los ojos y enarcó las cejas. La Cazadora sonrió, ignorando las miradas asesinas de Corinne y Lily, que la odiaban por alterar así a Alice. En un repaso al gran comedor comprobó que Remus aún no había bajado a cenar, o quizás, ya lo había hecho. – Voy un momento al baño, ahora vengo. – se excusó mientras se levantaba.

Mientras, en la torre de Gryffindor, Remus entró en su habitación resoplando. Había faltado poco para que Filch le pillase entrando al colegio por un pasadizo que se ocultaba detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta. Ese pasadizo llevaba directamente al sótano de Honeydukes, la principal confitería de Hogsmeade. Era uno de los tantos descubrimientos que habían hecho él, James, Sirius y Peter; descubrimientos que les permitían salir y entrar de Hogwarts a cualquier hora y día, sin tener que ceñirse a las escasas excursiones que realizaba el colegio al pueblo.

Todos esos pasadizos que habían descubierto los habían plasmado en un complicado mapa que habían dibujado entre todos: El mapa del Merodeador. Un mapa secreto que, mediante un complicado hechizo que Sirius había descubierto de pequeño en un libro de la casa Black, mostraba a todas las personas que había en el castillo, estuviesen donde estuviesen. Ese mapa crecía cada año con nuevos sectores del colegio, a pesar de que al principio sólo estaba compuesto por las salas principales y un único pasadizo: el que comunicaba una vieja casucha de Hogsmeade, que desde sus visitas allí había recibido el apodo de "Casa de los Gritos", con un hueco que había bajo las raíces de un sauce boxeador plantado en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Remus dejó un par de bolsas en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Frank, y se quitó la sudada capa de encima. Había tenido que correr bastante para que no le pillasen y estaba cansado y pegajoso.

Cuando iba a entrar en el baño dispuesto a ducharse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron unos James, Sirius y Peter riéndose y comentando las jugadas que habían estado practicando en su torneo de ajedrez mágico.

- ¡Hombre, Moony! – exclamó James acercándose a él - ¿Qué tal¿Ya has resuelto las "cosas" que tenías que hacer?

- Sí – respondió el prefecto contagiándose del buen humor de sus amigos. - ¿No habéis ido a cenar? – preguntó mirando a Peter, que estaba atacando un par de magdalenas que había guardado del desayuno.

- No, ahora bajaremos a la cocina y les pediremos a los elfos algo – respondió Sirius de forma brusca. Remus sonrió, a sabiendas de que su amigo estaba molesto porque no le había contado qué había ido a hacer a Hogsmeade, pero la razón era totalmente lógica. Si Sirius se enteraba de que iba para hacerle el favor a Ari de comprarle alcohol, se enfadaría con él alegando cualquier bobada, como que no podían comprar alcohol muy a menudo o que no debían salir tanto de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y Frank? – preguntó Remus ignorando finalmente al Cazador.

- Estará cenando…- murmuró Peter. Y como si el propio rubio les hubiese escuchado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el Gryffindor medio despistado. – Hablando del rey de Roma…

- Hola – saludó Frank al ver que todos le miraban. Sin decir nada más se dirigió con decisión a su cama y se agachó para extraer de debajo el sobre de pergaminos.

- ¿Qué haces mirando todo el rato eso, Frank? – preguntó ya cansado Sirius al ver como el rubio sacaba de debajo de su colchón el sobre y comenzaba a leer de nuevo uno de los muchos pergaminos que en él guardaba. El Gryffindor estaba pensando en cuál entregarle a Alice. Hasta ese momento había tenido claro el que iba a darle, pero en el último instante le habían asaltado las dudas.

- ¿Eh? Nada… nada – respondió volviendo a concentrarse en ellos. Remus y James miraron al moreno con curiosidad, con la certeza de que no iba a quedarse quieto sin saber qué se traía Frank entre manos. Y efectivamente. Antes de que Remus pudiese avisar al rubio, Sirius se acercó a este por la espalda y, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó uno de los pergaminos que se esparcían por la cama - ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – preguntó Frank levantándose y recogiendo el resto de pergaminos, aunque Sirius le ignoró.

- Veamos… - comenzó Sirius carraspeando y esquivando a Frank, que intentaba quitarle el papel. Y así, sin hacer caso a las exclamaciones del rubio, comenzó a leer:

_De Frank para Alice:_

_Para ti tan solo soy el amigo que echas en falta cuando las cosas en tú vida ya no van como esperabas. Ese hombre complaciente, siempre con risa en la cara, quien con una sola frase te devuelve la esperanza_

_Para ti no tengo sexo, ni sentimientos, ni más nada, y si toco a tu puerta hablando llega la mañana. Y me llevas a tu cuarto y me sientas en tu cama… No adivinas mis deseos cuando miro yo tu falda…_

_Un amigo que no puede aguantar más estas ganas, de sentirte y abrazarte y enredarte en su alma. Un amigo que se muere por que sepas lo que pasa. Y tú sigues tan tranquila y tú que no sabes nada_

_Tú no sospechas que cuando me besas se queda temblando mi cara. Tú no sospechas que cuando me rozas sin darte ni cuenta me robas la calma. Tú no sospechas que cuando hablamos no acierto a escuchar tus palabras. Porque no sabes que cuando yo miro tu boca inocente quisiera besarla, quisiera tenerla por siempre en la mía. Tú no sospechas que de esta forma… yo te quie…_

Un puñetazo interrumpió la última palabra de aquella carta que Sirius había leído, primero en tono de burla y luego con asombro. El rubio, sintiendo como su cólera y furia subían cada vez más, le arrebató la carta de la mano y, dejándola sobre su mesilla pensando que una vez leída ya no había nada más que hacer, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sirius se levantó del suelo tocándose el labio magullado con la yema de los dedos mientras los otros tres, demasiado impactados por lo que había pasado en la habitación, volvían en sí y se acercaban a ayudarle.

- ¿Estás bien, Padfoot? – preguntó Peter mirándole el labio con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí…

- Parece ser que has metido el dedo en la yaga – comentó James viendo como su amigo se sentaba en la cama mareado y se tumbaba hacia atrás – Te ha dado fuerte…

- Te has pasado, Padfoot – le espetó Remus.

- ¡Lo sé! – exclamó con enfado el moreno desde su cama. – Es que no pensaba que esa carta iba a ser una… confesión de amor. Yo no sabía que Frank estaba enamorado de Charsing…

- Pues entonces estás un poco ciego… - determinó Remus, al que los otros tres le miraron asombrados – Frank está por Alice desde hace mucho tiempo, pero este curso parece que está mucho peor…

- No me extraña, Charsing está con George Robinson, el amigo de Frank. Debe de haber sido como una puñalada – comentó Peter.

- No lo sé… pero esto no puede salir de aquí – acertó a decir James rascándose la cabeza. – Prongs, deberías ir a la enfermería o algo… tienes el labio morado.

- No hace falta…

- Bueno, por lo menos déjame que intente bajarte el hinchazón con frío – pidió Remus acercándose a él mientras sacaba su varita del pantalón – Luego tienes que ir a hablar con Frank.

Sirius asintió y, al incorporarse, dio un manotazo a la mesilla que compartía con el rubio. Sin que ninguno de los otros tres se diese cuenta, ya que la exclamación de dolor del Golpeador había sido más llamativa, la carta de Frank que había leído Sirius se deslizó silenciosamente, cayendo en el interior de una de las bolsas que Remus había traído desde Hogsmeade. Sirius llegó a ver como el papel caía pero, sin preocuparse y pensando que más tarde lo recogería, continuó con su pantomima quejica.

Mientras el prefecto lidiaba con Sirius para curarle el labio, un par de suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación les interrumpieron y James, que estaba jugando con su pequeña Snitch dorada, se levantó a abrir.

- Hola, Potter – saludó Ari con indiferencia. Había aprovechado su supuesta salida al baño para ir a pedirle a Remus la bebida que le había encargado como un favor. Esperaba que el prefecto estuviese ya allí y así poder evitar el tener que entretener aún más a Alice para que no subiese a la habitación antes de tenerlo todo listo – Estoy buscando a Remus.

- Mmmmm… - James se giró y le indicó a Remus con un gesto de picardía que era para él.

El prefecto interrumpió su tarea de sanador y fue hacia la puerta.

- Hola Ari¿vienes a por eso? – preguntó sonriente.

- ¿Lo has conseguido? – inquirió la morena, sin creerse aún que el prefecto hubiese podido conseguir bebida alcohólica.

- Sí, espera un momento – pidió entrando de nuevo y dejando la puerta entornada, lo suficiente como para que la Cazadora viese a Sirius con el labio morado. El moreno la miró y abrió los ojos con pánico mientras que, por el contrario, la chica sonreía triunfante. ¡Le habían pegado un puñetazo! Debía averiguar quien lo había hecho para felicitarle…Y es que por fin, después de ese mes y medio infernal, volvía a tener un as en la manga…

Remus volvió al poco tiempo con las dos bolsas en la mano y divertido por las miradas que compartían sus dos amigos.

- Toma. Esto de aquí es bebida alucinógena… pero con efecto de poca duración, para evitar resacas. – explicó señalando una de las bolsas en las que se veían tres botellas verdes con un líquido rosáceo en el interior. – Y estás son más fuertes. Hay una de Wisky de Fuego y dos de Ron Cristalizado. Tener cuidado con eso ¿vale? No olvides que soy prefecto y me puedo meter en un lío… - explicó señalando la otra bolsa, donde había una botella morada y dos transparentes.

- Muchas gracias, Remus. Me dices mañana cuánto te debo – dijo Ari agradecida.

- Vale… Que os divirtáis.

Ari se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sin olvidar dedicarle una última sonrisa de suficiencia a Sirius.

Remus, pensando que ya había cumplido por ese día, se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos un momento. Pero entonces Sirius le interrumpió su descanso.

- ¿Dónde está la carta de Longbotton? – preguntó el moreno mirando al suelo.

- ¿Para qué la quieres? Estate quieto ya o Frank se va a mosquear – le advirtió el prefecto acomodándose la almohada.

- No… es que… ¿y las bolsas que había aquí? – preguntó de nuevo aún más alarmado.

- Se las he dado a Simonds…- respondió Remus con paciencia.

- ¿¡Por qué!? – preguntó histérico Sirius incorporándose con rapidez sobre la cama.

- Porque eran suyas – respondió Remus confundido incorporándose también.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó James con cansancio.

- Que… que… ¡Qué putada! – bramó Sirius levantándose corriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

James, Remus y Peter se miraron confundidos y siguieron a su amigo, que estaba de pie en la sala común mirando con impotencia las escaleras que subían al cuarto de las chicas.

- Prongs¿qué haces? – preguntó James harto del comportamiento absurdo que su amigo estaba teniendo aquel día.

- La…la carta – balbuceó el moreno sin fuerza.

- ¿Otra vez¡Déjalo ya! – exclamó Remus.

- ¡No! Es… ¡la carta¡Estaba en una de las bolsas que le has dado a Simonds! – explicó nervioso el moreno.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros tres a la vez.

- Sí… cuando le di a la mesilla se cayó dentro… ¿Van a abrir hoy las bolsas? – preguntó el Golpeador con esperanza a Remus.

- Sí – respondió el prefecto en un susurro acongojado – Era bebida para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice…

- ¿Bebida? – preguntó Sirius cambiando su nerviosismo por una repentina molestia.

- Sí, Ari me pidió que le consiguiese bebida… ¿qué tiene de malo? – preguntó el castaño sin comprender.

-¡Le has proporcionado bebida alcohólica al enemigo! – le espetó el moreno con incredulidad. Remus suspiró. Justo lo que pensaba.

- No es mi enemiga – dijo con paciencia. Sirius estaba dispuesto a contestar de forma mordaz, pero entonces James les interrumpió.

- ¡Eo¡Centrémonos! – exclamó – Veamos, Prongs¿estás seguro de que la carta estaba en una de esas bolsas?

- ¡Sí, yo vi como caía!

- Moony¿seguro que van a beber hoy o hay esperanza de que se emborrachen otro día y no la vean? – volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose esta vez al castaño.

- Hoy hacían la fiesta – explicó el prefecto.

- Vale, tenemos que recuperar esa carta como sea – determinó James mirando la escalera de las chicas, escalera que se convertía en rampa cada vez que un chico hacía intento de subir.

* * *

**Wejeeeeee, ya san liado las cosuelas otra vez... Bueno, como tengo prisilla, voy a contestar los reviews rápido n.n:**

**Alice Charsing: Pe... que no me enfado, auqnue me molestó lo del mvly en cuanto a George,.. ya olvida el tema sí? El cap... pues ya ves que Alice si ha conseguido el omen corfloris al final!!! asiq nada... no te enfades mas!! muchos bss pe-pinilla. Tk**

**Doritas/ trinity: Ola wapa!!! jolin me has comentado tantas cosas en el review que no sé como contestarte xD. Ya ves como han pagado el escapase de las tiendas y el beber por parte de James. Y bueno, en este cap no se nota mucho, pero James se la tiene muy jurada a Lily, aunque eso ya lo veremos más adelante... xD y en cuanto a Frank... bueno, si, es gili xD, Pero es que el chico kiere lo mejor para Alice!! ya le ves lo q ha exo en este cap, q no a podido ni contestar a la castaña!! y Sirius y Ari,.. calentón, calentón... xD Luego Remus y Corinne, que corinne ya cree que lo tiene todo ganado pero se equivoca, va a tener que luchar con cosas peores que los celos absurdos y las chicas sobonas... ays!! me estoy soltando la lengua!!. Bueno que muchas gracias por todo nn bss!**

**Musa555: Lokiya!! siento no haberte respondido el PM pero esq estaba liada. Bueno, este cap ya ves que empieza con otra aventurilla... a ver qué lían. Cone sta adelanto que las cosas se complican, sobre todo entre el amor apache,como tu lo llamas xD. Siento no explayarme más, pero no tng tiempillo. Muchos bss muchas gracias por todo n.n Ilisia**

**Y ole!!**

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

**_11. Más vale maña que fuerza!: Logran subir a la habitación de las chicas... cómo? Lily y Alice reciben sus regalos, aunque la castaña aún espera el de su mejor amigo... que se ha desaparecido en busca de un lugar trankilo para pensar mientras que Ari se encuentra medio borracha en la habitación de los chicos acompañada únicamente por..._ **

**JEJEJE. Alé, id con Dios!!**

**Saludos...**

**Ilisia Brongar!!!**

**PD: la carta que Sirius lee en voz alta de Frank para Alice es una canción de Jordi titulada "Tu no sospechas" y el trocito que Lily se pone a bailar como loca es de invención propia n.n**


	12. Más vale maña que fuerza

**Hola muchachuelas n.n aquí estoy de nuevo con este fic que va a paso de tortuga pero al fin y al cabo va xD. Espero que os guste este cap y os aviso de que posiblemente las actualizaciones comiencen a alejarse de fechas ok??**

**Bien: CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

**11. Más vale maña que fuerza**

Ari caminaba hacia su mesa con mucha prisa, esperando que sus compañeras no hubiesen sospechado nada a causa de su retraso.

Justo después de despedirse de Remus había acudido a la carrera a su habitación para dejar las bolsas y, después de asegurarse con un rápido vistazo de que toda la decoración colorida para la fiesta sorpresa estaba en orden, había bajado al trote a la sala común. Pero cuando estaba caminando hacia el retrato de la dama gorda escuchó los fuertes pisotones, junto a groseras exclamaciones bien conocidas por la chica, de un Sirius que bajaba con demasiada prisa por la escalera. Temiéndose cualquier ataque hacia su persona y continuando con sus movimientos de escaqueo a pesar de que ya tenía un as en la manga gracias al moratón que el Golpeador lucía en el labio, se apresuró a salir por el hueco del retrato y dejó a sus espaldas al nervioso Gryffindor que, como ella sospechaba, estaba en su búsqueda, pero por una razón muy distinta.

Al fin llegó junto a sus amigas que, excepto Alice, la cual le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, estaban terminándose el postre.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- He tenido un encontronazo con Black… - mintió con suma sutileza.

- Bueno, vamos ya a la habitación que me tenéis todas de los nervios… - pidió Lily levantándose para evitar un comentario impaciente de la propia Alice y una respuesta quisquillosa proveniente de Ari o Corinne.

Las cuatro se levantaron y se dirigieron a paso ligero hacia su habitación mientras Corinne y Ari se intercambiaban miradas cómplices que ponían a las otras dos Gryffindor de los nervios.

---------------

- Creo que la mejor forma de solucionar esto es tranquilizándonos – opinó Remus mirando hacia la escalera de las chicas con el ceño fruncido. No podía permitir que Alice se enterase de que Frank estaba enamorado de ella, porque no era una simple atracción, su amigo estaba muy pillado por la castaña.

- ¿Tranquilizándonos…? – repitió Sirius mirando al prefecto - ¡Tranquilizándonos! – insistió levantando la voz. - ¡Mira mi boca! – ordenó apuntando con un dedo su labio inferior, que mostraba un aspecto amoratado e hinchado - ¿Tú piensas que podremos tranquilizar a Frank antes de que me ponga un ojo a juego con el labio? – bramó.

- Padfoot, Moony tiene razón, deberíamos subir a la habitación y pensar con calma – acertó a decir James inspeccionando las paredes que rodeaban la escalera-rampa – Además¿cuándo hemos salido nosotros mal parados de alguna? – preguntó en un intento de calmar al Golpeador. – Confía en mí…

Sirius miró con inseguridad a sus amigos y asintió al fin. Éstos comenzaron el regreso a su habitación y el moreno les siguió, dirigiendo una última mirada a las hechizadas escaleras. Nunca antes había deseado tanto subir por ellas…

-----------------

Frank entró en el aula de Astronomía. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él la oscuridad contaminó su alrededor y el silencio tan sólo fue interrumpido por un suspiro del rubio. Caminó a ciegas, esquivando los cómodos sillones polvorientos que invitaban a observar el firmamento, el cual se adivinaba tras los enormes ventanales. Ahí tenía la certeza de que estaría sólo. Hacía ya algunos años que el profesor de Astronomía no les llevaba a ese aula, para desesperación de los alumnos amantes de la materia, que no soportaban las aburridas clases teóricas en las que se habían convertido las interesantes observaciones de los astros.

El Gryffindor llegó junto a una ventana especialmente grande. Ésta estaba repleta de polvo y, después de intentar mediante un hechizo limpiarla, consiguiendo únicamente aumentar la cantidad de suciedad, se apoderó de un trapo que había cerca y la limpió a mano. El cielo lucía un ambiente mágico aquella noche… tan sólo faltaban tres días para luna llena. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Tres días para que su gran amigo Remus se perdiese en la enfermería tras una noche tremendamente dura… Sí, hacía ya casi dos años que había descubierto el gran secreto del castaño, cosa que no era difícil cuando, todos los meses, el prefecto desaparecía misteriosamente por dos días para volver a aparecer totalmente sano a escepción de alguna marca en su piel alegando cualquier excusa absurda, como que su madre había enfermado o que había estado castigado. Pero no hacía mucho tiempo había descubierto al castaño en la enfermería, cubierto de arañazos y prácticamente inconsciente. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a atar cabos, sobre todo después del extraño mal estar de su amigo aquella noche en la isla, cuando la luna aguantaba fervientemente su crecida por una semana más. Las fechas en las que el Gryffindor desaparecía siempre estaban comprendidas en el periodo de luna llena, siendo la noche de mayor plenitud del astro cuando sus cuatro compañeros de habitación le dejaban sólo en el cuarto. No había logrado averiguar aún qué tenían que ver Sirius, James y Peter en todo eso, pero lo que sí sabía era que el prefecto sufría aquellas noches la maldición de ser un hombre lobo.

Al principio se sintió reacio a aquella noticia, llegando a comportarse mal con el pobre Remus. Pero, tras informarse y comprobar que la personalidad de los humanos que son hombres lobo no se ve afectada por ese problema, lo único que hizo fue reprenderse por el mal trato que había dirigido al prefecto y cambiar su actitud agresiva por una amistad compasiva. Decidió no comunicarle al castaño lo que había descubierto, prefiriendo que fuese él mismo el que se lo comunicase cuando estuviese listo. Y a partir de ahí había comenzado una gran relación de amistad con él, comprobando que su personalidad no se veía afectada, al contrario, Remus era el único que le apoyaba en todo y estaba ahí siempre, quizás porque se sentía culpable al no confesarle a su amigo su secreto, pero a pesar de todo, Frank no le guardaba rencor. Se sentía muy orgulloso de la discreta confianza que compartía con el prefecto, el único que le entendía y que se daba cuenta de sus problemas.

Al contrario que Sirius.

El moreno cada día lo alteraba más. A pesar de ser igual que James, éste se metía en todo lo que no le incumbía y el rubio había tenido más de una vez la tentación de partirle la boca. Pero había sido aquella noche la cumbre de su desesperación. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a leer sus cartas?! Era algo tan… privado. Ni la propia Alice, si las cartas no estuviesen dirigidas hacia ella, tendría autorización de hacerlo. Y llegaba él y la leía en alto, desperdigando por toda la habitación su secreto más oculto, el cual, una vez que estuviese en boca de Peter o del propio Sirius, no tardaría en saberse por todo el colegio. Sabía que sus amigos no lo hacían a posta, pero era innata su capacidad para soltar información confidencial.

Volvió a suspirar. Acercó con cuidado uno de los sofás a la ventana, le quitó la tela polvorienta que tenía encima descubriendo un feo estampado floreado, y se sentó, sin antes tropezarse con la pata de una mesa. Miró de nuevo la luna creciente mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Alice en saber que no sólo la quería como amiga?

----------------------

-¡No miréis! – pidió Corinne a Lily y Alice mientras les apuntaba con la varita a los ojos, amenazándolas con aplicarles un hechizo peligroso de ceguera temporal.

- ¡Nos vamos a caer! – se quejó Alice haciendo el intento de abrir un ojo, pero al ver la varita firmemente sujeta por Corinne, volvió a cerrarlo de inmediato.

- Que no, pesadas. Sólo dos escalones más – indicó Ari, que las esperaba en la puerta de su habitación con una gran sonrisa – Ya – exclamó cuando las dos Gryffindor llegaron a lo alto de la escalera – A la de tres abrís los ojos… Uno… - Alice emitió un agudo chirridito de emoción – Dos… - Lily suspiró con impaciencia – Y… ¡Tres!

Las dos amigas abrieron los ojos y, al instante, sus bocas sufrieron el mismo destino.

Ante ellas estaba la puerta de la habitación, tal y como había estado siempre, pero, tan sólo un paso hacia dentro, una enorme sala repleta de luces de colores y almohadas que cubrían el suelo les daba la bienvenida con pancartas que rezaban "_¡Feliz cumpleaños, pepinillas!" _o "_¡Alice y Lily, mayores de edad por fin!"_. La pelirroja no tardó en salir corriendo al interior y, justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba insonorizada, ya que al traspasar el umbral de la puerta, un hechizo sonoro se repetía constantemente con una leve sintonía que les deseaba feliz cumpleaños. Entonces vio que, flotando junto a las paredes, había más de diez cuencos de chucherías mágicas que esperaban pacientes a ser comidas. Alice llegó junto a ella al instante y, después de frenar en seco a observar el espectáculo que sus amigas habían preparado, miró a Lily y las dos sonrieron con felicidad.

- ¿Qué os parece? – preguntó Corinne entrando con una gran sonrisa y observando el trabajo que había hecho, ya que ella se había encargado de colocar todo lo preparado por Ari mientras esta se encargaba del regalo, al contrario de lo que habían acordado al principio.

- ¡Es genial! – exclamó Lily – Está compuesto por… un montón de hechizos que alteran la composición natural de la tierra. Gravedad, espacio…

- ¡Basta, Lil! – pidió Ari ruborizándose.

- Pero… ¿Por qué habéis hecho algo tan… grandioso? – preguntó Alice feliz al ver como _Pepis _salía de entre un par de cojines rosas peludos.

- ¿Qué por qué? – preguntó Ari con incredulidad – Primero: es el último año que vamos a pasar en Hogwarts, la última vez que vamos a celebrar vuestro cumpleaños aquí – Sus tres amigas la miraron apenadas – Pero sobretodo… ¡Porque ya sois mayores de edad! – continuó intentando arreglar el momento melancólico en el que se habían sumido las chicas.

- ¡Sí! Ya podemos irnos de vacaciones todas juntas – exclamó Corinne sonriente.

- Y… ¡ya podemos beber alcohol de forma legal! – gritó Ari sacando de un armario amarillento las dos bolsas de bebida que le había proporcionado Remus.

- ¡WOW! – exclamó Alice - ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- Una, que tiene sus contactos… - alardeó Ari mirándose las uñas.

- ¿Alcohol? – preguntó Lily mirando las bolsas como si se tratasen de un escreguto de cola explosiva.

- Sí – contestó Corinne previendo que su amiga iba a oponerse.

- Pero si eso no está permitido en el colegio…

- ¡Oh, vamos Lil! Es tu cumpleaños… no escatimemos en diversión – le pidió Ari.

- Bueno, yo no digo nada, pero no voy a beber – determinó la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alice con molestia.

- Porque ya tuve suficiente con las esporas de _Inviraíz_ como para encima ahora emborracharme. Lo siento chicas, os lo agradezco pero no voy a beber.- concluyó mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa de sinceridad - ¡Sin embargo no dudo que vaya a disfrutar esta fiesta a lo grande! – exclamó. Ari chasqueó la lengua mientras sonreía y Corinne asintió acercándose a coger un cuenco de meigas fritas.

- ¡Bah! No pasa nada… cuantas menos bebamos, a más tocamos – determinó Alice, que por primera vez respetó la decisión de la pelirroja.

- Pues… ya que todo está dicho… - comenzó Ari sonriendo de forma traviesa - ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!

La morena levantó la varita y el sonido repetitivo que les deseaba a las dos Gryffindors un feliz cumpleaños cambió, adquiriendo así la habitación una música animada y movida que Lily reconoció al instante y, con un gritito de sorpresa, comenzó a bailar.

_Yo sé que tú me quieres,_

_Pero no paras de incordiar_

_Tú sabes… yo te quiero_

_Pero no paro de pensar:_

_¿Nos corresponderemos_

_O nos odiamos de verdad?_

- ¿Qué sacamos primero? – preguntó Corinne a Ari sonriente, viendo como la Cazadora observaba con alegría como sus otras dos amigas se divertían saltando de un lado a otro.

- Mmmm… - La morena miró las dos bolsas que la delegada le mostraba y cogió una de ellas, para descubrir las tres botellas verdes con un líquido rosa. – Vamos a empezar por estas, que son más suaves y tienen efecto alucinógeno. A ver qué tal… - dijo sacando una de las botellas.

Justo cuando la botella había salido de la bolsa, un pergamino cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Corinne recogiéndolo.

- Supongo que será la factura… - respondió Ari mientras servía la bebida en tres vasos.

- Entonces vamos a guardarla y ya mañana miramos qué le debemos a Remus – determinó la delegada metiéndose el pergamino en el bolsillo.

Ari asintió de acuerdo con la morena y le tendió un vaso para luego alcanzarle el otro a Alice.

- ¡Chin-chin! – exclamó Alice parando de saltar y bebiéndose todo el líquido de su vaso con un solo trago.

- ¡Bueno, tranquila! Que aún os tenemos que daros los regalos…- comentó Ari de forma despreocupada, pero las dos Gryffindors la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué hay más? – preguntó Lily con incredulidad mientras se metía a la boca un par de ranas de chocolate que habían saltado sobre ella cuando se acercó al cuenco en el que esperaban.

- Hombre, si no lo queréis nos lo quedamos nosotras… - bromeó Corinne.

- ¡No! – exclamaron Alice y Lily al unísono.

Ari sonrió y, tanteando en la pared, abrió una puerta camuflada entre la decoración. El baño, tal y como todas lo conocían, apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Sonriendo se agachó y recogió dos paquetes que había en el suelo, para después volver a la habitación donde Lily y Alice la esperaban ansiosas.

- Este es de Lily y este de Alice – informó la Cazadora dándole a cada una su paquete.

- ¡Ah! El mío es más grande – le restregó Alice a Lily enseñándole su regalo, que tenía una medida mayor.

- En realidad tu paquete es un regalo que debería ser para las dos… - explicó Ari dando un sorbo a su vaso – Lo que pasa es que tu verdadero regalo aún no ha llegado…

- Pues nada, ahora es mío. – determinó la castaña rompiendo el papel y extrayendo una caja marrón. En ese momento Lily ya había liberado su regalo del envoltorio.

- ¡Un pensadero! – exclamó con entusiasmo.

- Creímos que te gustaría guardar todas las guarradas que te hace Potter para la posteridad… - explicó con sarcasmo Corinne. Lily le hizo una mueca de desagrado que al instante desapareció para dejar paso de nuevo al entusiasmo que le producía su regalo.

Entonces Alice terminó de abrir su caja, cerrada a presión, y sacó otra pequeña cajita, pero esta era de madera con unas iniciales grabadas y una fecha: "_L, Ar, Al y C – 11/11/1977"_.

- Ábrela – le indicó Ari, levantando la varita y parando la música.

Alice le hizo caso y abrió la caja. De ella salió un resplandor rojizo que provocó una multitud de sombras en la pared. Una dulce música comenzó a sonar, proviniendo del interior de la caja. Era la melodía de una canción que la propia Ari se había inventado hacía ya algunos años y que se había convertido durante mucho tiempo en su himno.

Poco a poco el resplandor fue adquiriendo más matices y, al cabo de unos segundos, Ari señaló la pared y las otras tres miraron allí y sonrieron, sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta no les dejaba respirar. Una multitud de imágenes se dibujaban en la pared, proyectadas por la luz que provenía de la cajita. Eran fotos. Fotos de ellas cuatro riendo, discutiendo, cantando, durmiendo… fotos que habían ido acumulando a lo largo de esos siete años que llevaban juntas. El resplandor comenzó a girar y las fotos parecían cambiar al ritmo de la música, convirtiendo la tierna proyección en una película que comenzaba con cuatro niñas de miradas inocentes y acababa con otras cuatro adolescentes que sonreían de forma pícara a la cámara.

- Es… es… ¿cómo lo habéis hecho? – preguntó Lily secándose unas lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas. A lo largo de ese instante, observando la cantidad de imágenes que sus amigas habían recopilado, se había dado cuenta de que una etapa de su vida muy importante iba a acabar en tan sólo siete meses.

- He comprendido que la biblioteca puede ser muy útil en algunas ocasiones – respondió Ari, emocionada al ver como sus amigas habían sentido lo mismo que ella había experimentado al hacerlo.

- Ya era hora – contestó Lily con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Alice? – preguntó Corinne mirando a la castaña, que había cerrado la cajita y miraba al suelo con seriedad.

- No quiero ser mayor de edad… No quiero salir de Hogwarts – respondió la Gryffindor en un murmullo. Sus otras tres amigas se miraron con una sonrisa nostálgica y no dudaron en lanzarse sobre la castaña para calmar esos pensamientos.

---------------------

Sirius suspiró por onceaba vez. No quería pensar qué sería de su integridad física si la dichosa carta llegaba a manos de Alice. No es que temiese a Frank, es más, estaba convencido de que si peleasen él ganaría. Pero esa vez la culpa entera era suya y recibiría las consecuencias con la cabeza en alto, aunque pudiese ganarse un ojo a juego con el labio.

- A ver, repasemos lo que tenemos hasta ahora – pidió James, que paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación descolocándose el cabello continuamente. – No podemos llegar a su habitación volando con la escoba porque el techo de las escaleras está muy bajo. Tampoco podemos llegar a su habitación por la ventana porque en realidad no sabemos qué ventana es y no es plan de ir produciendo paradas cardiacas a todas las Gryffindor que nos vean volando frente a sus habitaciones… Tampoco hay tiempo para convertirnos en chica… - El Capitán suspiró y se tiró sobre su cama – Padfoot, no te preocupes, ahora hay muy buenos remedios contra los moratones.

El Golpeador volvió a suspirar mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño con intención de revisar su labio, pero entonces Peter dijo algo que le interrumpió la marcha:

- ¿Podrán subir los animales las escaleras?

- Pues claro, sino cómo iba a subir el _Pepis_ ese… un momento – se interrumpió Sirius a sí mismo. Remus y James iluminaron sus caras y miraron sonrientes al Black. - ¿Es posible que sea tan sencillo? – preguntó en un susurro.

Al instante los cuatro Gryffindors se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Cuando llegaron al pequeño saloncito comprobaron que estaba vacío, exceptuando a una pareja de quinto curso que estaba camuflada entre las sombras del fuego.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía? – preguntó Remus adquiriendo un tono responsable que sólo empleaba en sus tareas de prefecto - ¡Vamos, a la cama!

- Pero…

- ¡No hay más que hablar! – ordenó el castaño, interrumpiendo al confundido chico.

Nada más dicho eso los dos interrumpidos Gryffindors se despidieron con molestia y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los cuatro chicos esperaron a escuchar las puertas cerrarse y se apresuraron a mirarse con esperanza.

- No sé si funcionará…- susurró Remus expresando su duda.

- Bueno, no perdemos nada por intentarlo – respondió James encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Quién sube?

James, Sirius y Peter compartieron miradas interrogativas.

- Yo… creo que debería subir Padfoot – opinó Remus interrumpiendo el momento.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con molestia el Golpeador.

- Pues porque un ciervo es muy escandaloso, además, dudo mucho que por ese hueco quepa su cornamenta… - explicó señalando la distancia que había entre las dos paredes de la escalera – Y a Peter podrían reconocerle.

- Es verdad… - admitió Peter, aliviado por haberse librado del trabajo sucio.

- Claro, como en este castillo no hay más ratas aparte de él… - se burló el moreno

- Padfoot, te ha tocado – corroboró James sonriente golpeando suavemente la espalda de Sirius e ignorando su mordaz comentario. El moreno les miró con odio y chistó la lengua.

- No sé cómo, pero siempre os salís con la vuestra… espero que me cubráis las espaldas y que insonoricéis la torre. No quiero escuchar los gritos de esas cuatro… - murmuró con refunfuñe mientras se alejaba con paso lento hacia el centro de la sala, donde había un espacio libre de mayor tamaño.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, intentando asegurarse de que nadie les podía pillar, y entonces Sirius bufó y comenzó con su papel.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y, a los pocos segundos, una distorsión de su imagen contaminó la vista de los otros tres, que le miraban con paciencia. De pronto su estatura empezó a disminuir y el borrón de colores en el que se había convertido la silueta de su cuerpo adquirió un tono oscuro que, progresivamente, se volvió negro. Poco a poco la silueta volvía a ganar la batalla a la distorsión y, como si una leve neblina se hubiese disipado de sus ojos, Remus, James y Peter observaron ante ellos, en el lugar donde antes había estado Sirius, a un enorme perro negro de grandes dimensiones que les miraba con la lengua fuera.

- Sigues siendo demasiado lento, Padfoot – comentó críticamente James mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. La única respuesta que recibió a esa crítica fue un gruñido de protesta.

- Vamos, antes de que venga alguien – apremió Remus sin apartar la vista de las escaleras y el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

El perro volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez con un matiz de sumisión, y se dirigió con indecisión hacia las escaleras de las chicas. Cuando llegó a los pies de la escala miró con rencor a los tres chicos y procedió a subir. Al posar una de las patas sobre el primer escalón todos observaron maravillados que la escalera no había sufrido ningún cambio. Los tres Gryffindor emitieron unos graves susurros de alegría y Sirius, con la lengua afuera en señal de felicidad, se decidió a subir con seguridad.

Todos veían su propósito cumplido, pero cuando faltaban escasos escalones para llegar al descansillo en el que le esperaban todas las puertas que daban al paraíso masculino de cualquier petulante animago, la escalera, como reticente a su subida, comenzó a vibrar y, de pronto, de la forma más brusca que habían visto jamás, los escalones desaparecieron y una rampa abrillantada ocupó el lugar de éstos.

Sirius comenzó a patear mientras gruñía de forma lastimosa y resbalaba torpemente hasta la Sala Común, ladrando al final de forma desesperada. Cuando, con muy malas pulgas, decidió incorporarse entre lametones a sus magulladas patas, sus amigos llegaron a su lado reteniendo carcajadas e intentando mostrarse interesados por el estado de salud de su amigo perruno.

Arriba, no tan al margen de la situación que se desarrollaba en la Sala Común, las cuatro Gryffindors escucharon a la perfección los gruñidos desesperados del animago por no perder el equilibrio y, finalmente, el golpe y ladrido que anunciaba su llegada a suelo firme. Y si lo habían escuchado era por una simple casualidad, de esas que suelen darse en los momentos más inoportunos: Lily, notando como sus amigas comenzaban a sentir los efectos de la bebida, había hecho un instante de descanso, parando la música para permitir que las tres Gryffindors se tumbasen a descansar del frenético baile de risas que habían comenzado hacía ya un buen rato. No es que no se lo estuviese pasando bien, al contrario, no recordaba haberse reído tanto nunca, pero temía por el estado de sus amigas al día siguiente y, además, estaba mareada de tanta música.

Así, justo cuando acababan de tumbarse, escucharon los sospechosos sonidos. Rápidamente se incorporaron y compartieron miradas de incomprensión, hasta que Ari sonrió emocionada y se levantó con rapidez.

- ¡Un perro! – exclamó yendo hacia la puerta con alegría.

- No… Ari¿dónde vas? – preguntó Lily nerviosa porque alguien viese a su amiga en ese estado. Ya habían sufrido un mes y medio de castigo porque, en parte, James se había emborrachado a pesar de la petición de McGonagall de que su comportamiento fuese ejemplar. No quería estar otro tanto entre bayetas y cubos de limpieza.

Pero aún tras la pregunta de la prefecta, Ari abrió la puerta y salió al exterior de la habitación. En ese momento, _Pepis_, el gato de Alice, que había estado preparado para la acción después de escuchar el ladrido de su enemigo natural, saltó tras la Golpeadora y salió de la habitación como un rayo.

- ¡_Pepis_! – le llamó Alice, asustada por la integridad de su mascota. Y así, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga y su gato, la castaña, esquivando a Lily, que veía como todo se echaba a perder, salió del cuarto.

- ¡Yo también quiero ir! – exclamó Corinne, que había sido interceptada por Lily finalmente.

- Ya sabía yo que esto de lo ilegal no podía ser bueno… - murmuró la prefecta cerrando la puerta y observando como su amiga se sentaba entre los cojines refunfuñando. – A ver, Cori, tienes que quedarte aquí un momento. Yo voy a por Ari y Alice y ya vuelvo ¿vale?

- ¿Y por qué no te acompaño mejor?

- No… tú quédate aquí – rebatió la pelirroja con delicadeza. Corinne bufó enfadada y se tumbó en los cojines cruzada de brazos. Lily suspiró. Se quedaría un momento con su amiga para tranquilizarla y bajaría a por las otras dos. No podía dejar que fuesen así por el colegio.

-----------------

Las dos Gryffindor descendieron, con cuidado a causa de su mareo, la escalera, que había recuperado su forma natural al instante.

Abajo los chicos escucharon a la perfección el torpe camino de las dos chicas y Sirius, que no tenía suficiente tiempo para volver a su estado natural, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y completó su trasformación en el descansillo. Pero justo cuando iba a bajar, escuchó como algo no iba del todo bien.

- ¡Remus!,¿Has visto un perro? – preguntó Ari observando la sala detenidamente e ignorando a los demás chicos que había en la habitación.

- Eh… no.- mintió el licántropo – Ari¿había algún pergamino en las bols…? – pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta, el retrato de la Dama Gorda comenzó a abrirse. Justo en ese momento Lily salía de su habitación en busca de sus amigas. Y así, tanto Sirius y Lily como todos los presentes en la sala, escucharon a la perfección la voz de la jefa de su casa.

- Sí… es una tragedia – susurraba la profesora a alguien que estaba con ella frente a la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor – Tener aquí a Cassandra habría sido fantástico… Todo el mundo sabe que las Trelawney son personas especiales. – explicó.

En ese momento, y recuperados del susto, Peter se lanzó con rapidez hacia su escalera y James, directo a realizar el mismo acto cobarde que su amigo, fue interceptado por Remus, que le indicó que cogiese a Alice y la subiese junto a ellos a la habitación de los chicos. El prefecto se encargaría de Ari. James comprendió al instante las razones de su amigo y apuntó con su varita a la castaña a la vez que Remus apuntaba con la suya a la Cazadora y, tras unos susurros similares, las dos comenzaron a flotar. Dirigidas por los dos Gryffindors, subieron las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de estos entre agudos chillidos de impotencia por ser llevadas a un lugar al que ellas no querían ir.

McGonagall, indiferente a todo eso, continuó con su conversación, que ya solamente era atendida por su acompañante y por Lily, que sabía que era un mal momento para bajar a detener a esos que habían raptado a sus amigas

– En realidad Albus me contó que Cassandra había predicho su propia muerte… Sí… sin embargo se negó a ello y la invitó a que pasara junto a nosotros los años que le quedasen de vida…por su puesto él no imaginaba que esta catástrofe sucedería tan pronto. Es una verdadera pena que no haya llegado si quiera a ser presentada como se merecía. – Lily frunció el ceño. Conocía el nombre de la mujer de la que hablaba la profesora y, después de unos instantes, lo recordó. Era la anciana que se habían encontrado ella y James cuando fueron al despacho de Dumbledore a recibir la noticia de que eran los Premios Anuales de aquel año. ¿Había muerto? – Por supuesto, siento el haberte retrasado – se disculpó la profesora – Hasta mañana Filch.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado. Al parecer a la tal Cassandra Trelawney le habían ofrecido trabajar en Hogwarts. Sabía que esa mujer era importante pero aún no recordaba en qué campo destacaba…

- ¡Señorita Evans! – Lily se sobresaltó al escuchar como la profesora interrumpía sus pensamientos - ¿Qué hace ahí parada?

Lily observó que estaba a los pies de la escalera. Debía haber bajado hasta abajo mientras escuchaba la conversación, en la que había estado tan interesada que no se había dado ni cuenta de su descenso.

- Eh… Estaba comprobando si todos los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones… - respondió de forma titilante, produciendo una cierta inseguridad en la profesora. – Ya me iba a la cama – informó dándose la vuelta.

Con cautela avanzó los tres primeros pasos, esperando que la jefa de su casa la llamase en cualquier momento, pero cuando comprobó que aquello no iba a suceder, subió la escalera que llevaba hasta su habitación con rapidez.

Al llegar al cuarto y encontrarse con una Corinne dormida mientras roncaba fuertemente, recordó su verdadero propósito: Ari y Alice. Suspiró sin saber qué hacer y se prometió que, una vez que McGonagall hubiese abandonado la sala común, iría a la habitación de los chicos en su rescate.

-----------------

- ¡Sh! – exclamó James tapándole la boca a Alice, que llamaba a gritos a su gato.

- ¿¡Pero cómo se os ocurre traer a estas aquí!?- preguntó con enfado Sirius mientras observaba como Ari se sentaba en la cama de Remus con una palidez extrema en la cara.

- Pues porque no era plan de que McGonagall las pillase borrachas – explicó Remus.

- ¿Y a nosotros qué? – preguntó Sirius, sintiendo como su molestia aumentaba progresivamente.

- Padfoot, piensa – pidió James, cansado de tapar la boca a Alice y sentir como esta, en un acto de defensa, le lamía la mano – Las bebidas se las hemos proporcionado nosotros ¿acaso quieres que volvamos a limpiar retretes?

Sirius bufó, observando de nuevo a Ari, que se apoyaba en la mesilla con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos.

- Fantástico… dos borrachas en mi habitación y una carta comprometedora perdida por mi culpa… - el moreno miró a Alice y sonrió cínicamente – ¡Y encima tendré que alegrarme porque Charsing está en mi habitación y no corre peligro el gran secreto! – exclamó con sarcasmo.

- Pues deberías – contestó Remus acercándose a Ari para comprobar si estaba bien.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius con incredulidad - ¡Lo que debería es no meterme! Yo no quiero saber nada de todo esto… - gruñó encerrándose en el baño.

- Cobarde…- murmuró James. Entonces Ari, dentro de su mal estar, recordó las palabras de Regulus hacia Sirius y pensó que quizás el Slytherin tenía razón en cuanto a la gallardía de su hermano.

James suspiró y apartó la mano llena de babas de la boca de Alice, que le miró mientras se secaba los labios.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Remus mirándole.

- Charsing… ¿había algún… papel en las bolsas de bebida? – inquirió el moreno en respuesta a la pregunta del prefecto.

- ¿Qué bolsas? – James miró a Remus y a Peter sin saber qué hacer y entonces se fijó en Ari, que descansaba con la cabeza al fresco que entraba por la ventana abierta. - ¿Y tú Simonds¿Sabes qué bolsas digo?

Ari se volvió a mirarle con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa de incredulidad.

- Estoy borracha, no estúpida – le contestó torpemente – Claro que sé qué bolsas dices…- James sonrió, feliz de comenzar a avanzar algo en su tarea de recuperar la carta de confesión de Frank.

- ¿Y había algún pergamino dentro? – preguntó Remus con calma, sin querer hacerse ilusiones.

- Sí… la factura. – Remus frunció el ceño, ya que recordaba perfectamente que la factura la tenía él - ¿Por qué? – inquirió Ari volviendo a cerrar los ojos a causa del mareo.

- Es que… la necesitamos para ver una cosa – contestó el prefecto, suponiendo que lo que habían encontrado no era ninguna factura.

- Pues pídesela a Corinne. Ella se la quedó. – explicó zapateando con la lengua.

James asintió mirando a Remus. Tenían que conseguir esa supuesta factura… Pero justo en ese momento, Alice se echó hacia delante y vomitó a los pies del Capitán, que se retiró con rapidez y miró asqueado el suelo, en el que se esparcía el charco de un color desagradable.

- Tenemos que devolverlas a su habitación… - comentó Remus limpiando con un _fregoteo_ el suelo.

- Primero Charsing, antes de que nos regale otra arcada – indicó James. Remus asintió, esperando que Corinne no estuviese muy borracha y respondiese de forma razonable a la petición que tenían que hacerle.

Los tres Gryffindors, excepto Sirius, que continuaba en el baño, ayudaron a Alice a levantarse y pidieron a Ari que les esperase allí. No había peligro de que se escapase. La única salida era la Sala Común y es donde estarían ellos. Así podían aprovechar para ayudar a la tambaleante Alice lo máximo posible.

Ari asintió mientras se tumbaba en una de las camas y cerraba los ojos intentando alejar de su vista aquella habitación, que parecía moverse bajo sus pies. No estaba en un grado de borrachera de no saber quién era o dónde estaba, pero sabía que no tardaría en llegar a él. En cuanto aquella bebida alucinógena completara su efecto no sería capaz ni de pronunciar una palabra con sentido. Pero aún así confiaba en Remus, aunque Potter estuviese por medio y Peter también por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Black era un cobarde que no se encargaría de ella.

Y así estaba, sintiendo como su estómago daba tumbos dentro de ella, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y un Sirius aún molesto entró a la habitación. Pero no tardó en quedarse paralizado al ver como Simonds, su mayor enemiga, descansaba tumbada en su cama con los ojos cerrados y la tez pálida.

No podía creer que aquello fuese cierto. Había salido del baño al no escuchar movimiento, pensando que ya se habrían ido todos, pero lo que no imaginaba era que se encontraría con que Ari aún estaba allí y, para colmo de males, dormida en su cama. La furia comenzó a subirle desde los dedos de los pies hasta que llegaron a la punta de su cabello negro. ¡En su cama!

- Pero qué… ¡TE CREES QUÉ HACES! – bramó acercándose con rapidez a la Gryffindor, que había dado un bote al escuchar el grito del moreno en mitad de aquel silencio tranquilizador. - ¡FUERA! – ordenó empujándola sin realizar casi esfuerzo y tirándola de la cama.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! – gritó Ari levantándose con cuidado, ya que no gozaba de demasiado equilibrio.

- ¿Imbécil¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA TUMBARTE EN MI CAMA!?

- ¿Tu cama? – preguntó la Cazadora mirando el lecho con las cejas alzadas – Ya decía yo que olía a pocilga…- murmuró y de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo. Y en aquel momento, al mirar a Sirius a la cara, vio como, en lugar de su cabeza despeinada y enfurecida, el rostro de un cerdo le devolvía la mirada. Sin poder evitarlo y, debido a su estado, sin preguntarse por qué narices veía aquello, comenzó a reírse mientras le señalaba.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Sirius, que no entendía el comportamiento de la chica. Pero lo único que recibió de ella fue un hipido y más risas. – ¿Bebida alucinógena?… ¡Por Merlín, Remus, qué ideas!

Pero por todo grito o chillido, lo único que Ari hizo fue seguir riéndose hasta que de pronto un pinchazo en la cabeza la hizo coger aire con esfuerzo y tirarse de nuevo a la cama del Gryffindor para soportar mejor la jaqueca que parecía atacarle a propósito.

- ¡EH! – bramó Sirius con indignación.

- ¡NO GRITES! – ordenó la morena con los ojos cerrados y un brazo sobre la cara. – Cerdito… - y, comenzando la tarea anterior, volvió a estallar en carcajadas, a pesar de que sentía que con cada una de ellas su cabeza se partiría por la mitad.

- ¿Cerd…? – repitió Sirius con incomprensión. Aún más furioso al sentir que no entendía absolutamente nada, bufó y levantó el colchón dispuesto a tirar de la cama a la chica. Pero esta, esforzándose en parar los pinchazos que seguían acuciando su cabeza, se agarró al fuerte brazo del moreno y le hincó las uñas. El Golpeador emitió un gruñido mientras soltaba bruscamente el colchón que, con la misma brusqueza, le devolvió el golpe en las rodillas, haciendo que el Gryffindor perdiese el equilibrio y cayese en la cama junto a la morena.

Ari sitió a la perfección cómo Sirius caía a su lado, quedando peligrosamente cerca de ella. Pero para aquel entonces la morena ya no sentía ni dolor en la cabeza ni molestia por él. El efecto del alcohol había llegado al máximo.

Sirius se dobló para agarrarse las rodillas sin darse cuenta que de esa forma quedaba aún más pegado a la Cazadora, pero Ari, absolutamente ajena a lo que pudiese pasar, bostezó mientras se preguntaba qué había sido de su estómago, el cual parecía haber desaparecido de golpe llevándose con él su mal estar. Sin embargo el Golpeador no parecía estar por la labor de dejarla dormir en paz. Reuniendo la furia que el golpe le había producido, se acercó al oído de la morena y, cogiendo aire profundamente, se preparó para gritarla. Pero antes de poder finalizar su tarea, Ari se dio la vuelta sobre la cama sin abrir los ojos. Sentía un cansancio enorme y lo alucinógeno de la bebida había convertido la sólida superficie en una vertiginosa cama de agua para ella. No se encontraba mal, es más, aquel lento vaivén producido por el mareo que no parecía reconocer la hundía cada vez más en un soporífero sueño. Así, cuando Sirius estaba a punto de comenzar con su bramido, se encontró con el tranquilo semblante de la Gryffindor a escasos centímetros de su cara. Sin poder evitarlo, lo que iba a ser un furioso grito se convirtió en una queja casi imperceptible que únicamente consiguió que Ari se revolviese dulcemente pegando su cuerpo aún más al del moreno, que tragó saliva sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante la proximidad de la chica.

¿Desde cuándo narices se ponía nervioso por estar acostado en la misma cama con una chica, o mejor dicho, desde cuando Ariadna Simonds le ponía nervioso?

Aumentando aún más su furia, bufó y posó las manos sobre los hombros de Ari dispuesto a separarla de él. Pero entonces la morena gruñó graciosamente mientras saboreaba su paladar y respiraba profundamente, haciendo aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa de placer.

- Que bien huele…- murmuró acercándose al moreno mientras olfateaba cerca de su cuello. Ante esto, Sirius solo pudo boquear intentando buscar una respuesta suficientemente brusca para hacer que la morena volviese en sí. Y como no lograba encontrarla, comenzó a separarse de ella reculando hacia atrás, pero Ari insistía en su tarea y le seguía aún con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente de lo que hacía, hasta que al fin Sirius consiguió separarse de ella al sentir como el borde de la cama llegaba al final e, irremediablemente, perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo. Ante esto Ari abrió un ojo y, al verse sola en la cama, se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó sobre el lecho, dispuesta a continuar con su siesta.

- Simonds… - gruñó Sirius levantándose del suelo y sentándose en la cama de Frank, frente a la suya, con los brazos cruzados. La morena se mostraba en paz, con una dulzura que el Golpeador no habría sido capaz de creer en ella, por eso se vio de pronto sumergido en la duda de despertarla o no, duda que se vio resuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando convencer con las artimañas de la Gryffindor – Te equivocas si crees que me vas a vencer tan fácilmente… - susurró levantándose de nuevo y tumbándose en su cama, empujando poco a poco a la chica en un intento de tirarla de la cama. Pero para su sorpresa, la morena se sobresaltó de golpe y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

- Hueles a mi baño… - susurró la chica con el ceño fruncido y cabeceando lentamente para introducir su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el hombro y la barbilla de Sirius, el cual, sin poder evitarlo, sintió unas tremendas cosquillas e intentó alejarla con carcajadas repletas de molestia.

- ¡Por Merlín, Simonds, esta me la pagas!

---------------------

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Peter mirando a Remus, el cual se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirar a James.

Los tres, junto con Alice, estaban de pie frente a la escalera de las chicas. La tarea, a simple vista, era sencilla: hacer que Alice subiese a su habitación sola, ya que ellos no podían subir por la escalera, y que le dijese a Corinne que bajase a la Sala Común. Pero después de ver como Alice aguantaba a duras penas el equilibrio y darse cuenta de que aunque le grabasen en la frente el mensaje que tenía que entregar a la delegada no iba a acordarse, se encontraron con una tarea muy, muy complicada.

- A ver… - murmuró James descolocándose el cabello negro azabache – Vamos a intentarlo una última vez. – pidió a sus amigos. Tras eso se volvió hacia Alice, que miraba las bailarinas llamas de fuego de la chimenea con ensimismamiento, y respiró hondo. – Charsing – la llamó agarrándola de un brazo con cuidado, por lo que la chica se volvió a mirarle con extasiante tranquilidad – Mira, ven, que me vas a hacer un favor. Tienes que ir a tu habitación y decirle a Rowns que baje, que tenemos que decirle una cosa – le explicó sonriendo de forma seductora mientras la empujaba hacia las escaleras de su habitación.

- Un favor… - repitió Alice con picardía.

- Exacto – contestó James mirando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

- Vale, pero si me acompañas – tanteó la castaña subiendo un escalón.

- Eh… es que no pued… - pero cuando estaba a punto de explicarle que no podía subir la escalera, la Gryffindor tiró de su brazo y el Capitán, debido a la inercia de la acción, la siguió un escalón arriba, preparándose para caer en el momento en el que la escalera se volviese rampa. Sin embargo aquello no sucedió. El moreno se giró a mirar a sus amigos con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y una sonrisa de incredulidad en la cumbre de su semblante.

- ¡Vamos! Luego me tienes que ayudar a buscar a _Pepis_, que se ha perdido… ¡Ah! y a Frank, que tengo que decírle una cosa - el Premio Anual asintió sin escuchar a ciencia cierta la petición de la castaña y la siguió por la escalera, no sabiendo en realidad lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así, bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos y tras los torpes pasos de la chica, ascendió hasta que quedaron dos escalones para el descansillo y, en ese instante, justo cuando Alice abandonaba la escalera sin detener su parloteo sin sentido, la escalera tembló, como si se burlase de James, y en un segundo se convirtió en una rampa brillante y lisa que parecía estar engrasada, por lo que el Cazador, con un grito de sorpresa, se escurrió de nuevo hasta la base de la antigua escalera.

- Casi – comentó Peter observando como su amigo se levantaba frotándose la parte posterior de su perfecta anatomía.

- Mierda… - murmuró entre dientes.

- O sea que podemos subir la escalera siempre y cuando haya una chica en ella… - comentó Remus con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del interés. James suspiró y miró con molestia a Alice.

- Charsing, baja – ordenó con indiferencia, pero para su sorpresa la chica se cruzó de brazos y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí – Remus miró a su amigo con incredulidad. Si pensaba que de esa forma iba a poder convencerla estaba muy equivocado.

- Porque… tienes que decirle cómo llamar a _Pepis_.- inventó el prefecto. Alice miró a los tres chicos con desconfianza, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y, cambiando esa incredulidad por diversión, se sentó en el borde de la rampa. Sonriendo y levantando las manos, se lanzó sin ningún miramiento hacia abajo, a lo que los tres chicos respondieron corriendo hacia el final del tobogán en un intento de que no se rompiese la nuca.

- Uf… creo que no me gusta mucho eso… - comentó la castaña agarrándose la cabeza.

- Vale, ahora tenemos que subir otra vez – explicó James impaciente mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. – Porque… he visto como tu gato subía – argumentó al percibir la mirada de confusión de la Gryffindor.

- No te creo, pero como me duele la cabeza y estoy empezando a ver cosas que no son… subiré – silabeó torpemente mientras observaba como los sofás comenzaban a andar, algo que, indudablemente, no era normal.

James les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos y emprendió la marcha hacia la escalera siguiendo el paso de la castaña, que miraba con desconfianza todo su alrededor, como si miles de ojos la observasen desde todas partes. Escapando de esa sensación, la chica se lanzó al primer escalón y el Premio Anual, creyendo que no la alcanzaría a tiempo, emprendió una carrera hacia la escalera. Cuando alcanzó el primer escalón la chica aún no había alcanzado el tercero, ya que para ella la escalera parecía ondear.

- Charsing… - la llamó James entre resoplidos – Yo primero ¿Vale?

Alice asintió sin poner ninguna objeción y así el moreno la adelantó y comenzaron a subir sin inconvenientes, ya que al estar la castaña sobre la escalera ésta no podía repeler al Gryffindor.

Cuando James alcanzó el descansillo no se lo podía creer. ¡La de veces que el problema de la escalera le había fastidiado una noche libidinosa! Alice le alcanzó al poco tiempo con el rostro aún cubierto por la desconfianza.

- Bien, las mujeres primero – indicó el moreno señalándole una puerta en la que un letrero rezaba "Séptimo Curso".

Abajo, Remus y Peter observaron como su amigo llegaba sano y salvo a la habitación y suspiraron aliviados por su gran hazaña. Podrían jurar que era el primer chico que conseguía aquello, aunque no les extrañaba, ya estaban acostumbrados a que James consiguiese lo que nunca nadie antes había conseguido.

- ¿Vamos a por Simonds? – preguntó Peter en mitad de un bostezo. Remus asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia su habitación con pasos pesados, ya que el cansancio se encontraba haciendo de las suyas.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta que, en su acostumbrada modificación anual, había cambiado el letrero de "Séptimo Curso" por el de "Merodeadores". Remus adelantó la mano hacia el pomo, atento a cualquier señal de pelea o grito, ya que era totalmente consciente de quienes estaban en su interior. Por eso se sorprendió cuando, tras varios segundos de escucha en silencio, no percibió ni un solo ruido. Sonriente y mal pensando, llamó a la puerta en un intento de no pillar desprevenido a nadie. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la seguridad de que entre Sirius y Ari había algo más que odio, y quién sabía, quizás al estar solos en una habitación ese "algo más" había salido a la luz.

Sirius se sobresaltó al escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta y su sorpresa fue a más cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado apunto de quedarse dormido en la misma cama que Ari, la cual dormitaba felizmente apoyando su cara en el hombro del moreno. Cuando el ojigris bajó la mirada hasta localizar la respiración constante de la morena, que chocaba directamente con su cuello, dio un brinco levantándose de la cama a la vez que la llamada a la puerta se repetía.

- ¡Mierda! – gruñó. Era imposible que fuese cualquiera de sus amigos, ya que no acostumbraban a llamar ni si quiera cuando sabían que estaba "ocupado". ¿Sería McGonagall?

Aterrado dirigió la vista hacia su cama, donde la Cazadora se acomodaba remolonamente. Si la profesora la veía allí, en su cama, un mes de castigo limpiando baños sería lo mejor que podría pasarles.

- Sirius Black, piensa – se dijo a si mismo mirando a su alrededor. Finalmente fijó la vista en el baúl de James – Bien pensado.

Con rapidez apartó el montón de ropa que su amigo había acumulado sobre el baúl y parte de la cama y lo abrió, encontrándose con varios objetos inútiles y, al fondo, una tela de extraño material que alzó con descuido y desdobló para, a la vez que volvían a llamar con insistencia a la puerta, extenderla sobre Ari. La morena, al sentir el tacto de la tela, se despertó y sacó la cabeza, viendo, para su sorpresa, como el resto de su cuerpo había desaparecido.

- ¡No! Métete dentro – La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido - Por una vez en tu vida, Ariadna Simonds, hazme caso. – A pesar del odio que la unía al moreno y el mal estar que aún le acuciaba, la chica notó como el tono de su voz era sincero, así que, sin pensarlo una vez si quiera, se tapó la cabeza con la extraña capa. – Vale…

Sirius suspiró y abrió la puerta. Sus cejas se enarcaron violentamente y los puños se cerraron con fuerza. Remus y Peter observaron esos cambios con una sonrisa de picardía que aumentó aún más el enfado del moreno.

- ¿Qué, Padfoot, interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Remus sin abandonar la sonrisa intentando ver el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Algo? – bramó el Golpeador – ¿Sois imbéciles o qué? Pensaba que era McGonagall… Me habéis dado un susto de muerte.

- ¿Y qué si fuese McGonagall¿Estabas haciendo algo… indebido? – insistió Peter apartándole para entrar en la habitación y tirarse en su cama, seguido por Remus, que miró sorprendido al pequeño animago por aquellas preguntas tan acertadas, algo no muy corriente en él.

- Claro que no… - gruñó el moreno rascándose la cabeza. En realidad le beneficiaba que hubiesen llamado a la puerta. ¿Qué habrían pensado sus amigos si le hubiesen visto en aquella posición con Ari?

- Bueno Wormtail, no te acomodes que aún tenemos que llevar a su habitación a Ari – recordó Remus con un suspiro. – Por cierto… ¿Dónde está? – preguntó despreocupadamente mirando al baño, creyendo que la morena estaría allí escondida.

- Pues aquí… - le respondió Sirius acercándose a su cama y palpando la superficie con cuidado, intentando no posar la mano en ninguna zona indebida. Pero, por mucho que palpaba, no notaba ninguna forma sugerente o in sugerente que le desvelase que allí había una chica tumbada bajo una capa de invisibilidad. – Oh…no. ¿Acaso hoy es el día de fastidiar a Sirius Black y nadie me lo ha dicho? – preguntó de forma lastimosa.

- ¿Qué… Qué pasa? – preguntó Remus con temor.

- Como creía que venía McGonagall tapé a Simonds con la capa de invisibilidad de Prongs… y ya no está – explicó señalando su cama como si el asunto fuese lo más gracioso que le hubiese pasado nunca.

- ¿Y qué hacía en tu cama? – preguntó Peter mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- ¡Eso no es lo más importante! – exclamó Sirius.

- Pues entonces creo que estamos metidos en un buen lío – murmuró Remus mirando con sumisión hacia la puerta, la cual se mostraba abierta de par en par.

- ¿Quién la ha dejado abierta? – preguntó Sirius - ¡Esto es el colmo! – exclamó dirigiéndose a la carrera hacia la Sala Común.

Bajó las escaleras con tanta rapidez que pensó que si se caía no le quedaría ni un solo diente a salvo, pero no podía dejar que Ari se perdiese en ese estado – tanto por la invisibilidad como por el alcohol – por el colegio. No quería volver a prescindir de las citas de un mes. Además de que volvería a coger la delantera en su juego de orgullos.

Pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, ya que justo cuando alcanzó el suelo firme de la circular Sala Común, vio como el retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerraba. Alguien acababa de salir de allí. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió con decisión a la salida, pero entonces una mano le agarró el brazo.

- Espera, Padfoot, no te precipites – le indicó Remus - ¿La has encontrado? – preguntó situándose a su lado.

- Sí¿no la ves? – respondió el moreno sarcásticamente – Ha salido de la torre… ¡Y ahora tenemos que recuperar la confesión de amor de Frank y encontrar a Simonds…!

- Y la capa de Prongs – añadió Peter para desagrado de Sirius.

- ¿Y James?

- En la habitación de las chicas intentando recuperar la carta. – explicó Remus. Sirius frunció el ceño por un instante. Aquello no sería tan divertido si James no participaba… Pero igualmente tendrían que resolverlo.

- Vale. Entonces sólo nos queda encontrar a Simonds. Esperemos que no se haya deshecho de la capa… - comentó Sirius mientras suspiraba – Creo que lo mejor será dividirnos.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de que ha salido de aquí? – preguntó Remus mirando a su alrededor.

- Eso creo… aunque para asegurarnos que Wormtail se quedé buscando aquí y en las habitaciones. El resto nos lo dividimos entre tú y yo – explicó Sirius.

- Un castillo para dos personas… - murmuró Remus – Me parece bien. Entre tu olfato y mi instinto está chupado… - bromeó el prefecto.

- A mi me parece bien. Yo busco aquí y vigilo por si vuelve – opinó Peter sentándose en un sofá orejero.

- Tú lo has dicho: BUSCAS y VIGILAS. Nada de echar cabezaditas ¿Entendido? – le recordó Sirius. – Bien Moony, tú encárgate de los pisos superiores, yo buscaré por las mazmorras, el primer y el segundo piso ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué te estás esforzando tanto en encontrar a Simonds? Pensé que no querías saber nada de esto… - preguntó el prefecto en un falso tono de inocencia.

- Si la encuentro me deberá varios favores… y volveré a llevar la delantera – explicó el moreno – además, no quiero volver a limpiar baños.

* * *

**Buenooooo, que os ha parecido?? **

**Bien, hoy voy a añadir algo más, un simple detalle de curiosidad. ¿Por qué las cuatro chicas son como son¿Por qué he escogido el nombre de Corinne y el de Ariadna? Bueno, no está hecho a boleo:**

**"Ariadna" significa honestidad. Las personas que se llaman así suelen ser alegres y de buen carácter, importándole mucho los afectos (de qué me suena esto?) Además son románticas y demostrativas (ok, esto no es muy cierto en lo que llevamos de fic, pero ya lo veremos xD) SON CAPACES DE HACER CUALQUIER COSA POR AMOR... **

**"Corina o Corinne" significa doncella. Tienen un carácter fuerte, son honestas y entusiastas. Se interesan por todo y les gusta aprender cosas nuevas. Son sensibles y generosas con los demás. En el amor son muy orgullosas, pero si deben dar el primer paso ellas lo darán (jeje)**

**"Alice o Alicia" significa protección. Son femeninas, generosas y amables. Siempre piensan en los demás, los que les tienen confianza. Tienen una voluntad que hace que casi siempre consigan lo que se proponen (...) En el amor necesitan relaciones duraderas para ser felices.**

**"Lilian" significa pureza. Son simpáticas, alegres, comunicativas e idealistas. Son muy responsables y se preocupan por los demás (jaja) Tienen gran voluntad y les gusta destacarse en todas las actividades que realizan. Son dulces y atentas con sus parejas.**

**Bueno, eso como datos para que veais que no me saco las cosas de la manga!. A partir de ahora voy a comenzar a poner datos de este tipo porque me gusta compartir con mis lectores lo que hago jeje. **

**Encuanto a los reviews, hoy no voy a poder contestarlos, pero mañana me encargaré de responderlos a cada persona. Creo que haré eso a partir de ahora. **

**Y bueno, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

**_12. El fin justifica los medios¿Qué tendrán que hacer para conseguir la dichosa cartita? Sirius encontrará una manera de encontrar a Ari que a Remus se le había escapado, pero cuando la encuentre no estará sola... _**

**Bienn!! Muchísimas gracias a mis tres lectoras siempre fieles jejeje... Y JURO QUE OS RESPONDO LOS REVIEWS!! n.n**

**Weno, me despido muchachas. Muchísimos bss y saludos!!**

**Ilisia Brongar **


	13. El fin justifica los medios

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío... todo es de J.K... Solo me pertenece el argumento, Corinne y Ari... y ya. Contentos? xD**

**Cap 12**

* * *

**12. El fin justifica los medios.**

Lily miró al moreno con los ojos abiertos como platos y, después de pestañear un par de veces, volvió a fijar su mirada en los iris color miel que se escondían orgullosos tras el cristal de las gafas del Gryffindor.

- Sí, Evans, soy yo. Supongo que se te verá un sueño cumplido… - comentó James con su voz acaramelada mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de las chicas a su espalda, sin apartar la vista de Lily. Las piernas de aspecto suave y sensual que se asomaban con timidez bajo el corto camisón que la pelirroja acababa de terminar de ponerse escasos segundos antes de que el moreno hiciese acto de aparición, no podían más que atraer toda la atención del sorprendido Cazador. Quizá por eso Lily mostraba una respiración aliviada que poco a poco fue dando paso a una palidez molesta.

- ¿Cómo has…¿Qué haces aquí¿Y dónde está Ari? – inquirió la pelirroja con fastidio dudando en si sentarse o no en los mullidos cojines que compartía con Corinne y observando a Alice, que no había dudado un segundo en tirarse con descuido al otro lado de la habitación.

- Vaya… ¿Tú no estás borracha? – inquirió el moreno divertido. Con rapidez cambió su mirada para centrarla en Corinne, la que, según Ari, poseía la dichosa carta. No podía ser bueno que de pronto y tras la visión de la prefecta con escasa ropa, un calor se apoderase de su cuerpo porque sí.

- No, contigo fue suficiente – contestó Lily – No me has respondido. – le recordó cruzándose de brazos. James la miró y una media sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Lily intentaba parecer segura pero lo único que conseguía era transmitir una postura poco creíble de sus palabras.

- Muy observadora, Evans – comentó el Cazador. – Pues verás… - comenzó acercándose a un cuenco de meigas fritas – Tu amiga Simonds no tardará en hacer acto de aparición y yo… bueno, quería hacerte una visita ¿te parece poco¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de que _Snivellus _se entere?

- Deja a Snape fuera de esto, Potter – pidió la pelirroja con cansancio. Desde la excursión el moreno no sólo se había dedicado a molestarla, sino que además pretendía recordarle cada día el gran fallo que cometió besando al Slytherin.

- Sinceramente, no me apetece. – terció metiéndose una rana de chocolate a la boca.

- Me da igual si te apetece o no – exclamó Lily – Lo que pasó en aquella isla pasó, ya está, no hace falta que…

- Sí, sí – la interrumpió sentándose al lado de Alice. La camisa blanca del uniforme se dobló de mala manera y el masculino cuello del joven junto con la parte superior de su pecho quedaron al descubierto – no me interesa tu vida. – pronunció con un regodeo pícaro para si mismo al comprobar que desde aquella posición una mayor vista de la pantorrilla de la pelirroja quedaba a su disposición.

- ¿D…De verdad? No lo parece si tanto te molestas en recordármela día a día. – comentó Lily dándose la vuelta para acomodar un par de cojines. En realidad, lo único que pretendía era alejar esa impresionante imagen de su vista. Lo pasaba realmente mal cuando James adquiría altos índices de atractivo. Odiaba ponerse nerviosa por un simple instinto animal que chocaba con sus pensamientos.

- Oh, no es molestia, no te preocupes por eso. – comentó con arrogancia el Cazador, notando para su beneficio lo extraño del comportamiento de la prefecta. – En realidad no venía a molestarte. – dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

- ¿Acaso te parezco tonta? – se burló la pelirroja sin volver a mirarle, dudando de la veracidad de las palabras del moreno.

- No, tonta no, inocente – rectificó de forma sarcástica.

- Potter... – comenzó Lily con un pequeño indicio de furia mientras se daba la vuelta. Para su sorpresa se encontró con la traviesa sonrisa del Gryffindor más cerca de lo normal. Aquello sólo aumentó la rabia de la pelirroja, que apretó los puños sin moverse del sitio - Dime qué quieres y, si está en mi mano dártelo, te lo daré. Así ambos nos ahorramos el tener que soportar tu asquerosa fachada de gallito… - determinó, lo cual no sólo sorprendió a James, sino también a ella misma. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a hablarle así. Quizás porque el Premio Anual le había tocado demasiado las narices o, quizás, sólo quizás, porque James estaba consiguiendo su objetivo: que Lily perdiese poco a poco los estribos.

James enarcó una ceja y marcó aún más su atractiva sonrisa engreída mientras se revolvía el cabello negro azabache.

- Sólo quiero la factura de las bebidas. –explicó dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella mientras mostraba las palmas de las manos – Ves, no era tan difícil. – Lily se río con incredulidad ante las palabras del Capitán.

- ¿Y para qué la quieres? – preguntó intentando quitarse al moreno de encima cuanto antes.

- Evans… no deberías ser tan entrometida. – Lily le miró fijamente esperando la respuesta e intentando ignorar el comentario del chico, lo cual resultó un fracaso, ya que el Gryffindor aguantó su mirada con una sonrisa cargada de tal atractivo que la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y caminar hacia Corinne, la poseedora de la "factura". James vio aún más aumentado su ego y se apuntó mentalmente el triunfo que acababa de conseguir. Ya no era él quien bajaba la mirada, esa mala racha se había acabado.

Lily llegó junto a la delegada y se agachó para despertarla con cuidado. Tras varios meneos y después de haber pronunciado su nombre otras tantas veces, James chasqueó la lengua y, levantando su varita, susurró un par de palabras que consiguieron que la delegada abriese los ojos al instante.

- Ouch… mi cabeza – murmuró la morena incorporándose, y al verse rodeada por los dos Premios Anuales, frunció el ceño y se levantó. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Rowns, necesito la… factura de las bebidas – contestó James sintiendo como la piel de sus piernas, en contacto casi nulo con los semidesnudos muslos de la prefecta, se erizaba con la misma rapidez que se abre una almeja en contacto con agua hirviendo.

- ¿Y para eso me despertáis? – inquirió con indignación - ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?

- A mi no me mires… - murmuró Lily alejándose de ellos aliviada por perder de vista al atractivo Potter y acudiendo en ayuda de Alice, que se levantaba con la tez pálida. James observó con diversión como la pelirroja caminaba torpemente sorteando los cojines que había esparcidos por el suelo mientras murmuraba cosas que él no alcanzaba a entender. Realmente disfrutaba fastidiando a la prefecta. Sin embargo el injurioso bamboleo de la falda de la chica le sumió en un extraño estado de embobamiento que produjo una graciosa carcajada en Corinne.

- Potter, más vale que me des una razón razonable, si es que acaso no quieres que te mande a volar pero sin escoba – gruñó la delegada interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Gryffindor con una sonrisa divertida.

- Necesito el papel que había dentro de las bolsas.- repitió con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir tras aquel baile de faldas, ignorando el mal humor de la delegada que en realidad no era más que una tapadera de su incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en realidad no es una factura – explicó directamente. No tenía ganas ni podía en aquel momento ponerse a inventar.

- ¿Ah, no¿Y qué es? – preguntó divertida la morena.

- Una carta.

- ¿Qué? – James tragó saliva. Había llegado el momento de mentir.

- Es una carta de mi madre. Así que si me haces el favor de devolvérmela… - ¡Error¿El favor¡Por el sombrero picudo de Morgana¿Desde cuando mentía tan mal?

- No te creo – informó la morena con una sonrisa traviesa. – Veamos qué es esto… - murmuró sacando del bolsillo del pantalón la carta que Sirius había leído anteriormente en su habitación y que había sido el detonante que provocó a Frank para darle un puñetazo.

- Eh… Rowns, deja las bromas y dámela – ordenó James estirando la mano.

- ¿Por qué piensas que lo voy a hacer? – preguntó con interés la delegada.

- Porque yo convencí a Lily para ir a la excursión y así tú pudiste ir también – acertó a decir el moreno.

- Ogh… sí, y luego tuve que limpiar retretes un mes y medio por esa magnífica astucia tuya – se quejó Corinne de una forma graciosa que consiguió encender la furia del Cazador.

- Dámela – ordenó de nuevo el moreno abandonando su sonrisa y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Lily. Esperaba que la prefecta no se estuviese percatando de aquello…

- Uhmmm¡Potter está pasando un mal trago! – susurró la morena mirando descaradamente a su amiga pelirroja, la cual estaba muy ocupada intentando tranquilizar a Alice. La castaña parecía histérica repitiendo una y otra vez que necesitaba hablar con Frank. - ¿Qué pasa¿Tiene que ver con Lily?

- Quizás – respondió el moreno recuperando su posición y repitiéndose mentalmente que no tenía que desesperarse. Si la delegada seguía con esa suposición las cosas podrían salir mejor de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Y si voy para allá y se la doy? – preguntó inocentemente.

- No querrás haberlo hecho. – contestó sinceramente el moreno. Corinne rió.

- Cada día más modesto, Potter… - comentó caminando lentamente hacia atrás - Está bien, entonces la leeré yo – determinó. Y, en menos que canta un gallo, la delegada abrió la puerta del baño, a la cual se había acercado sin que el moreno se diese cuenta, y entró, dejando al Premio Anual en la habitación maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Algo tenía que hacer. No podía dejar que la mayor chismosa de la torre Gryffindor leyese el gran secreto de su amigo. A fin de cuentas él era el fundador de los Merodeadores, animago ilegal y mayor acumulador de faltas junto con Sirius. Una puerta no podía ser impedimento para él.

- _¡Bombarda!_ – bramó apuntando a la entrada del baño, consiguiendo llamar la atención de Lily, que le miró aterrada. Sin embargo, su grito fue lo único que sonó en la habitación, ya que la puerta no se movió ni un milímetro. - ¿Qué narices…? – Una risa cantarina, como nunca la había escuchado, le hizo girarse. Lily se carcajeaba apuntando a la puerta y consiguiendo que Alice la imitase.

- Ha echado un _hechizo repelente_ a la puerta, Potter. – explicó cogiendo aire y agarrándose el estómago - Me parece que esta vez te la han jugado – y continuó con sus risas. James estuvo a punto de sonreír también, contagiándose del dulzor que la pelirroja transmitía. Pero al instante se regañó por ello: lo primero era que no podía reírle las gracias a Evans, por Merlín¡Era Evans!; y lo segundo era que, si Corinne conseguía leer la carta, ya podía despedirse de un curso feliz.

Sin el poder de la magia sólo quedaba una solución: rogar. Intentó buscar otro tipo de salida pero fue inútil. ¡Eso era demasiado¡Él, James Potter, rogándole a una chica a través de una puerta y teniendo a su mayor juguete presente! Suspiró y cogió fuerzas, las iba a necesitar. Tragó saliva y…

- Rowns, por favor, abre la puerta.

-------------------

Remus caminaba deprisa, pero sin descuidar la vigilancia. Era más de media noche y estaba rondando por los pasillos del tercer piso. Si alguien le pillaba le caería una muy gorda, y si tenían en cuenta que era prefecto, peor. Además, no quería abusar de la confianza que el director había depositado en él al permitir que estudiase en Hogwarts...

Realmente dudaba que Ari pudiese estar en las plantas de arriba. Si, como les había contado Sirius, estaba tan borracha que no podía ni andar, le parecía casi imposible que se hubiese decantado por subir escaleras. Aún así siguió con el plan que habían hecho. Nunca se podía suponer con la Cazadora.

Continuó caminando, fijándose bien en las sombras e intentando abarcar los pasillos en su totalidad, caminando en zig-zag. Ojala la morena se hubiese quitado la capa invisible de James… Finalmente y, después de un rato, llegó frente a la puerta que daba a la torre de Astrología. Frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo había llegado allí. Se encogió de hombros y fue a darse la vuelta cuando, de pronto, observó que la puerta de madera estaba entornada. Abriendo los ojos por lo extraño de la situación, se encaminó escaleras arriba y llegó al fin a la segunda puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, y que era la entrada a la sala de observación.

Con cuidado agarró el pomo y lo giró, provocando un chirrido incómodo al oído. Chistando con la lengua, giró los ojos y abandonó el sigilo.

- ¿Ari?

- ¿Remus? – Frank asomó la cabeza por encima del sofá empolvado en el que estaba tumbado observando el firmamento - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Frank! – exclamó el castaño llevándose una mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía a mil por hora – Que susto me has dado…

- ¿Qué pasa? – repitió el rubiajo volviendo a tumbarse.

- Estoy buscando a Ari… - explicó el prefecto, pero terminó su explicación al pensar que su amigo no le estaba escuchando – Frank… no le tomes en serio a Sirius que…

- No, Remus, déjalo – pidió el Gryffindor – Estoy harto de tener que pasarle una tras otra.

- Pero sabes que él no lo hace a posta – insistió – Sirius no es mala gente. Te aprecia. Eres su amigo y no quiere perjudicarte. Es sólo que no se da cuenta de que no todos somos como él – el prefecto caminó hasta un sillón de lona y lo arrastró para colocarlo al lado de Frank.

- Remus… no es por Sirius – murmuró el rubio – Soy yo. Él sólo ha logrado que me de cuenta. – el castaño frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, esperando a que su amigo encontrase las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que quería decir – Alice se está convirtiendo en algo demasiado fuerte… ya no es un simple sentimiento.

- No te entiendo…

- No puedo decir que me guste, porque no expresa realmente lo que siento por ella. – explicó el Gryffindor con lentitud.

- ¿Estás enamorado? – inquirió el prefecto con interés. Sabía que no le sería de ayuda en aquel aspecto, puesto que él no tenía demasiada experiencia en casos de amor, pero sin embargo la curiosidad le causaba nervios que aumentaban los latidos de su corazón.

- Sí… y, aunque parezca raro, creo que aún así, la palabra se queda corta – murmuró el chico observando por el rabillo del ojo al castaño.

- Yo… ¿cómo que corta? – preguntó con confusión.

- Es… una sensación. – comenzó – una continua sensación de júbilo. Aunque no estemos juntos y, no hace falta si quiera que esté pensando en ella, es un continuo ahogo que, sin embargo, me causa placer… Sonrió cuando hago las cosas más pequeñas y… lo noto aquí – dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho - Es ella. Ella… está dentro de mí.

- ¿No estarás exagerando un poco? – preguntó Remus con las cejas enarcadas por la incredulidad.

- No. Remus… no sabes hasta qué punto es cierto – Frank se incorporó y se quedó sentado mirando de frente al prefecto – Cada día esa sensación es más asfixiante. ¡Ella es mi amiga! – exclamó como recordándoselo a sí mismo – Cuando me mira sonriendo sin siquiera pensar que está siendo mi mayor sufrimiento, mi culpa aumenta y… no sé hasta cuándo podré soportarlo. – murmuró lastimosamente mirando al suelo.

- Frank… Alice es, ante todo, tu amiga. No pierdas eso porque la amistad no es menos importante que el amor. Cuídala y, cuando estés preparado para ello, sé sincero – le aconsejó el castaño. Frank asintió respirando con profundidad. Necesitaba hablar de ello y, aunque en realidad no le habían dado ninguna solución desconocida para él, que el prefecto le hubiese escuchado había resultado un gran consuelo.

Remus suspiró y alzó instintivamente la mirada al cielo. En lo alto de la bóveda celeste la luna brillaba con fuerza, como retándole orgullosamente. Tres días, sólo tres días…

- Siento no poder resultar de mayor ayuda, amigo – susurró el prefecto devolviendo la mirada al Gryffindor – ¿Sabes? – preguntó tras un momento de silencio – Es curioso ver cómo el destino tiene preparado un camino para cada uno. Unos se lamentan de lo que tienen y otros desearían con todas sus fuerzas tener la oportunidad de sentir tan sólo una vez el martirio de los demás.

- Estoy seguro de que esa oportunidad llegará, siempre llega – opinó Frank mirando a su amigo con pesar, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería el prefecto.

El silencio culminó la estancia por varios minutos en los que las mentes de ambos Gryffindor se llenaron de pensamientos sin una aparente solución. Finalmente ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no había nada más que hacer allí.

Aún en silencio y con cuidado se levantaron y salieron de la torre. Volverían a la Sala Común. Remus ya había buscado por los pisos superiores y Frank aún tenía que darle su regalo a Alice.

Y mientras que todo eso sucedía, varias plantas más abajo Sirius ojeaba de nuevo el Mapa del Merodeador y comprobaba que Ari se desplazaba torpemente hacia las mazmorras. Sonrió. La cosa iba a resultar muy sencilla: iría a por ella, la devolvería sana y salva a la Sala Común y se apuntaría otro tanto a su favor. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera competición de orgullos, aunque, tras recapacitar un instante pensó en lo paradójico que se veía el que, para poder quedar por encima de ella, tuviese que rescatarla de un castigo seguro. _"Si olvidásemos los orgullos la única beneficiada esta noche sería ella…" _pensó "_Es una suerte que para ambos el orgullo sea lo más importante" _Y es que llegando a esa conclusión había sido una verdadera suerte que Remus no se hubiese percatado de que poseían un documento tan útil para aquel caso como lo era el Mapa del Merodeador. Definitivamente su amigo tenía la cabeza en otras cosas últimamente…

Olvidando toda cuestión de sus principios comenzó su tarea de encontrar a la morena. En un ligero trote y sin apartar la vista del mapa, comenzó a descender las escaleras. Pero de pronto algo llamó su atención en el plano. Un nuevo punto de personalidad había aparecido en el mismo pasillo en el que se encontraba Ari, sin embargo, por más que el Gryffindor revisaba el mapa, no encontraba ningún pasadizo o pasillo por el que podía haber llegado hasta allí. Acercó aún más el mapa a su cara con la intención de descubrir qué ponía en el pequeño letrero del nombre, ya que a la tenue luz de las antorchas aquella resultaba una tarea bastante complicada. Por fin consiguió entender las dos palabras que estaban escritas a pluma y que se movían al compás del punto de personalidad, el cual avanzaba con decisión hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Ari. En ellas leyó "_Regulus Black"_.

- Oh¿y qué más…? – murmuró aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

Con disgusto fue siendo testigo de la aparición de más personas en el mapa, personas que, al igual que su hermano, se materializaban en el pergamino sin más. Todos los nombres estaban en la segunda planta, lugar en el que se encontraba Ari, y pertenecían a Slytherin. Sirius gruñó comenzando a correr. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

--------------------------

Ari caminaba despacio y de forma torpe de un lado a otro del corredor en el que se encontraba. No entendía con exactitud por qué, pero quería ir a las mazmorras. Sabía que estaba borracha, sabía que no debería estar allí a esas horas y también sabía que se había despertado en la cama de Sirius Black, y ya sólo con eso tenía un buen motivo para querer desaparecer, pero como aquello no era posible, se contentaba con ausentarse de la torre de Gryffindor por unas horas.

Bastante mareada y confundida aún por lo acontecido en la habitación de su enemigo, continuó con su camino, intentando no tropezar con la extraña capa que Sirius le había echado por encima y que, para sorpresa de la morena, tenía la capacidad de volverla invisible. No sabía realmente qué había pasado en aquella habitación, pero ese gesto de su enemigo había sido una gran ayuda.

De pronto, un tarareo monótono y de carácter misterioso llegó hasta sus oídos. Por lo que pudo apreciar en la gravedad del sonido, el cual le resultaba bastante familiar, pertenecía a un chico. Escrutó cuidadosamente la oscuridad, avanzando con mayor cuidado hasta que llegó a un punto en el que otro pasillo se cruzaba con el que ella ocupaba. En ese instante aquella nostálgica melodía estaba tan cercana a la chica, que podría haber jurado que se lo estaban tarareando al oído. Apoyada a la pared caminó sigilosamente hacia la esquina y, cuando con la mayor lentitud asomó la cabeza en espera de ver a alguien acercarse hacia allí, un empujón por la espalda la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Confundida y molesta miró hacia el lugar de la colisión y se sorprendió al ver a un moreno de ojos azules que escrutaba trabajosamente la oscuridad a la luz de un recién invocado _Lumos_. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, Ari se echó a reír.

Regulus se sobresaltó y dejó de tararear aquella triste melodía, poniéndose a la defensiva. No esperaba toparse con nadie a aquellas horas y en aquel lugar… Tenía que descubrir quién demonios pululaba a escondidas y, si no estaba confundido, bajo una apariencia de invisibilidad, algo que daba aún más inseguridad al moreno. No podía arriesgarse… Sin embargo aquella risa aguda y tan cuidadosamente femenina sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

- ¿Ariadna? – susurró mirando al suelo extrañado, desde donde parecía proceder el sonido. La risa aumentó de volumen al escuchar el nombre y entonces al Slytherin no le cupo duda de que pertenecía a la morena.

Pacientemente, pero aumentando su desconfianza, esperó a que la chica se tranquilizase y, cuando comenzó a notar que la intensidad de las carcajadas disminuía, para su tremendo alivio, rotó sobre sí mismo buscando a su alrededor. Uno no siempre puede confiar en sus sentidos.

Pero no le hizo falta buscar demasiado, ya que antes de que el murmullo alegre de la Gryffindor se extinguiese, ésta se deshizo de la capa de invisibilidad y se plantó frente al ojiazul.

- Hola – susurró con alegría, sin embargo aquella vez no pilló desprevenido al moreno, que al instante la agarró de las muñecas con fuerza y la retiró hacia un lado del pasillo, donde las sombras eran más densas. – Regulus… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la chica asustada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió él sin aflojar el agarre de la muñeca de la morena y sin llegar a responder su pregunta. Ari le miró a los ojos. Estaba enfadado. Nunca le había visto así…

Intentó coger aire, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía. Su espalda estaba empotrada en la fría pared del pasillo y su pecho se hallaba oprimido por el cuerpo del Slytherin, que, como pudo comprobar, la miraba desde una distancia poco prudente.

- Nada, sólo estaba…

- ¿Qué hacías con esa capa? – continuó preguntando sin cambiar la postura.

- No… no lo sé. – balbuceó intentando liberarse.

- No me mientas… - silabeó lentamente el Black acercando aún más su cara a la de la morena, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no perder el centro de visión. - ¿Estabas espiando? – preguntó directamente.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó la chica abriendo los ojos de nuevo sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Respóndeme – susurró el moreno agresivamente.

- ¡No! – bramó Ari empujándolo. Regulus se apartó de ella y la miró, intentando leer la verdad en sus ojos. - ¿Por qué… a qué viene esto? – preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa. Sin embargo él no contestó – Yo… - murmuró mirándole apenada a los ojos – ¡Por qué iba a espiarte? No lo entiendo… - farfulló comenzando a sollozar silenciosamente a causa de la debilidad con que la bebida le había golpeado.

Regulus ladeó la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la chica. Estaba llorando. _Él _la había hecho llorar… Además creía haber notado un extraño vacile en su voz, como si le costase hablar y llevar a la boca las palabras que quería decir. Si no se equivocaba la morena estaba borracha. Suspiró. Había cometido un error…

Sin una sola palabra de aviso, el prefecto se acercó a ella y le levantó la cabeza cuidadosamente por el mentón.

- Lo siento – susurró lentamente, observando las lágrimas que brotaban con dulzura de los ojos verdosos de la morena. Y ésta, sin más aviso que un ligero temblar de labio, se lanzó al Slytherin rodeándolo con sus brazos. Regulus tragó saliva sin moverse. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones afectivas.

- Pensaba que me ibas a hacer algo – murmuró Ari ahogadamente enterrando la cabeza en uno de los hombros del moreno. – Me dabas miedo… - confesó quedamente. Regulus suspiró cerrando los ojos y, sin saber exactamente por qué, abrazó a la ojiverde con fuerza. Una vez hacía casi un año se había prometido que aquel que la volviese a hacer llorar lo pagaría… y allí estaba él: la causa del llanto de la Gryffindor.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que tan sólo se oía el rumor de los débiles sollozos de la Cazadora, hasta que por fin amainaron y el prefecto cogió aire mientras separaba su cuerpo del de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, aunque aquella vez su voz sonaba suave, incluso tierna.

- No lo sé… - contestó la chica, temerosa. Pero Regulus no habló y la dejó continuar – Estaba escapando de… - cogió aire sofocadamente y continuó – …de tu hermano.

- ¿Que? – Regulus se separó aún más de ella y la miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo… no sé por qué estaba de pronto en su habitación, sobre su cama. – comenzó a explicar secándose las lágrimas – Me desperté allí y él estaba a mi lado. Yo pensaba que era una pesadilla porque mientras dormía olía a mi baño y entonces cuando él se levantó me echó esa capa por encima y alguien entró en la habitación, así que yo me fui. – terminó de forma atropellada.

- ¿Escapabas de él? – repitió el Slytherin casi para sí mismo. Ahora sí que se sentía como un estúpido. ¿En qué momento había perdido la elegancia y astucia de los Slytherins para dejarse llevar por su mal pensar? Y aunque le costase reconocerlo, sabía exactamente en qué instante había ocurrido aquello: justo cuando por su mente había cruzado la alocada idea de que Ari estaba espiándole. Si aquello ocurriese… Y por esa estupidez había perdido los nervios, llegando a darse cuenta de hasta qué punto la morena era importante para él. Por eso había algo de la descolocada retahíla de palabras que la Gryffindor había recitado que le llamaba trepidantemente la atención: _"olía a mi baño"_. Esa frase, por encima de la molestia que le producía el hecho de que su "querido" hermano se hubiese querido aprovechar de ella, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Regulus… - le llamó cuidadosamente - ¿Por qué pensabas que estaba espiándote? – preguntó la morena con la voz perdida.

Él volvió a mirarla. Ahora, por ese absurdo numerito, tendría que dar muchas más explicaciones de las que quisiera… pero lo que no sabía es que no sólo tendría que dárselas a ella.

- Sí¿Por qué Simonds tendría que espiarte? _Hermanito…_ – el Slytherin se giró precipitadamente hacia la galería que se extendía a sus espaldas. Justo frente a él Sirius le miraba con seriedad. – Vamos, di¿qué hacías tú y toda esa pandilla de serpientes rondando a esta hora por aquí? – insistió el Gryffindor con una mirada de atrevimiento.

Ari miró con molestia a Sirius por su falta de vergüenza, pero entonces se percató del comentario del Gryffindor, que no pasó desapercibido para ella, y tampoco para Regulus, lo cual se reflejaba en el gesto incómodo que había adquirido.

El Slytherin cogió aire, borrando esa mueca indecisa para sustituirla por otra de odio. Justo en ese momento miró a Ari. Fueron tan sólo décimas de segundo, pero aquello bastó para que la morena comprendiese hasta qué punto los hermanos Black se detestaban. Y por eso supo que aquello podía terminar muchísimo peor de lo que pudiese imaginar.

- Regulus… - susurró con temor.

- Oh… ya lo entiendo… - comentó Sirius marcando su rostro con una sonrisa de graciosa curiosidad – Aún no le has contado a Simonds nada – susurró con incredulidad – ¡Tan amigos y ella aún no sabe que eres un maldito…!

- ¡Cállate! – bramó Regulus interrumpiendo la frase de su hermano – ¡No seas cobarde de nuevo¡Únicamente puedes soltar la lengua delante del resto de personas para salvarte de que te juzguen! – exclamó furioso – Vas alardeando de valentía, de conquistas, pero luego no eres hombre suficiente para enfrentarte a nadie. – continuó con rabia - Fíjate ¿ahora tienes que emborrachar a las chicas para meterlas en tu cama? Aunque parece ser que ni así puedes con ellas ¿Ha sido Ariadna la del puñetazo en el labio? – preguntó divertido bajando el tono.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Regulus – escupió Sirius mirando a la morena, que aún se encontraba empotrada a la pared, desde donde observaba con miedo y curiosidad la escena.– ¿O sí? – inquirió el Gryffindor mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido – Sí… quizás te iría bien encontrar algo por lo que luchar de una vez por todas.

- Ya tengo algo por lo que luchar – respondió el Slytherin – ¡Algo que tú abandonaste por una pandilla de traidores!

Sirius sonrió, pero Ari pudo comprobar que aquella sonrisa estaba muy lejos de ser petulante. El Gryffindor miraba a su hermano con un gesto tan humano y triste que la Cazadora habría podido jurar que aquel no era Sirius Black. Era pena. Pena y compasión hacia su hermano.

- Sigues sin comprenderlo, Regulus – susurró Sirius. - ¿Hasta cuándo te durará el rencor?

- Dejémosla que se valla y te responderé a esa pregunta – contestó el Slytherin suavemente señalando a Ari - discutamos esto de una vez por todas.- Sirius miró a Ari un instante. La chica se mostraba tan débil que no parecía ella. Incluso habría jurado que parecía más pequeña envuelta en aquella ropa descolocada a causa de la corta siesta de hacía unos minutos. Por un momento sintió ganas de protegerla, pero entonces notó como la chica miraba a Regulus con una mezcla de miedo, cariño y preocupación y todos sus instintos protectores se fueron por el desagüe.

- De hermano a hermano – condicionó Sirius volviendo a la conversación con un duro sentimiento de decepción y dando a entender que no pretendía pelear contra él.

- No: de mago a mago – rectificó Regulus sacando de uno de los bolsillos de la capa su varita con un rápido movimiento.

Ari observó aterrada como Sirius negaba con la cabeza apenado y, de pronto, esquivaba uno de los hechizos que Regulus le había lanzado sin previo aviso. Sin poder hacer nada más el Gryffindor sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón e invocó un escudo que rechazó otro de los hechizos de ataque de su hermano. La morena no había comprendido nada de aquella conversación. Todo se estaba complicando demasiado para la mareada Cazadora. Lo único que entendía era que debía parar aquello al instante.

- Esperad… - susurró nerviosa - ¡Esperad! – repitió, pero aquella vez separándose por fin de la pared y alzando la voz por encima de las explosiones de los hechizos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hermanos la hizo caso – ¡Regulus! – gritó - ¡Por favor, esto es absurdo! – se dijo, sabiendo que no la escucharían.

- Regulus¡hablemos¡Deja que te lo explique todo! – pidió Sirius volviendo a rechazar otro de los hechizos de ataque de su hermano.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó el ojiazul lanzando un rayo rojizo hacia el pecho de Sirius de forma histérica - ¿Para que intentes negarme algo que yo mismo viví¿O para intentar convencerme de que siga tus pasos, "_hermano"_?

- ¡No! Para que seas capaz de ver que no sólo existen esas formas de pensar que carecen de lógica – explicó Sirius – Para que compruebes por ti mismo que todos esos argumentos de los que intentan convencerte no son más que fórmulas cobardes para mantener una forma de vida paleolítica. – continuó más sosegadamente, consiguiendo que Regulus disminuyese su flujo de hechizos. - ¿No te das cuenta¡Todo esto lo hacen porque tienen miedo!

- ¿Miedo? – repitió el Slytherin con incredulidad - ¡El único que tiene miedo aquí eres tú¡Huiste!

- ¡Deja de compadecerte! – bramó Sirius furioso bajando su varita al fin, tentando a Regulus a que le atacase. El Slytherin levantó su varita y apuntó con ella a su hermano.

- ¡No! – exclamó Ari dando un paso hacia ellos. Pero entonces se encontró con la mirada de Sirius, que la pedía que no continuase.

- Te di la oportunidad de que me acompañases – comenzó Sirius furioso, silabeando cada palabra en un susurro agresivo.

- No podía darle la espalda – se justificó Regulus en el mismo tono.

- ¡Y tú te consideras duro y cruel¡Tú me llamas a mi cobarde! – bramó Sirius elevando los brazos. – En toda guerra hay que arriesgar cosas, y en muchas ocasiones, someterse a perderlas – dijo el moreno mirando por primera vez al otro Black como a su hermano pequeño. - Déjalo ya, Regulus. – pidió Sirius suavemente – Esto sólo puede acarrear desgracias.

- Eso lo tenías que haber pensado antes, Sirius. – contestó Regulus hincando su varita en el cuello del Gryffindor – Ahora tu vida está condenada.

- Sé que mi vida no será fácil. Lo supe desde el mismo instante en el que mis opiniones eran distintas a las del resto de la familia – comentó Sirius sin apartar la vista de los ojos azul marino de Regulus – Pero por lo menos lucharé por lo que creo. – se atrevió a decir por primera vez, a pesar de que aquello rondaba por su cabeza desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Ante esa frase Regulus lanzó una exclamación de furia y comenzó a gritar el nombre de una maldición que alertó a Ari, evocando a su incredulidad.

Sin pensarlo, la Gryffindor se lanzó hacia el Slytherin sacando su varita del bolsillo y, en un instante, se encontró entre los dos hermanos, mirando de frente a Regulus, que ahora le apuntaba a ella.

- ¡Basta! – gritó la muchacha sintiendo como los ojos se le volvían a empañar por segunda vez en la noche al mirar a Regulus a la cara.

- Simonds, apártate – le pidió duramente Sirius a su espalda. – Déjale que intente demostrase a sí mismo lo que aparenta ser.

- ¡No! – bramó la morena volviéndose a mirarle y rompiendo al fin el nudo que tenía en la garganta con un sollozo que acompañó la palabra de negación – ¡Estáis peleando por algo que…!

- ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! – la interrumpió Sirius intentando apartarla a un lado.

- ¡No¡No lo sé! – se defendió la chica mirándoles a los dos. – Pero… aún así no creo que nada se merezca esto – explicó señalándoles.

- Ariadna, vete – ordenó Regulus sin apartar la mirada de Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Vete¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! – bramó el Slytherin apuntándola con la varita. Sirius observaba con los ojos entrecerrados la escena. ¿Hasta qué punto se consideraban amigos su hermano y la Gryffindor?

- Regulus…

- Vete – repitió suavizando el tono. Aquello fue lo único que necesitaba la chica para actuar. Regulus era su amigo, o eso creía ella… nunca habría pensado que sería capaz de tratarla así.

- No - respondió apuntándole a su vez con su varita – Si lo que queréis es esto, adelante – dijo mirando a Sirius y repitiendo el gesto que había tenido con Regulus. El Gryffindor sonrió. En ese momento toda la debilidad o delicadeza que la Cazadora podía haber transmitido con anterioridad desapareció, dejando paso a la fuerza del carácter que estaba acostumbrada a mostrar.

- Simonds… ¿siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria? – murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa melancólica en la cumbre de su rostro.

Tras ese comentario se hizo el silencio. Las miradas entre los tres transmitían mucho más que cualquier comentario jocoso. Confusión, ira, temor y desilusión eran algunos de los sentimientos que se podían palpar en cada respiración. Cada uno, de una manera, transmitía su recelo ante aquella batalla. Ari se negaba a luchar contra ninguno de los dos, pero sobre todo contra Regulus. Sin embargo aquello le producía una gran sensación de contradicción. En aquel momento no sabía qué pensar o sentir hacia el Slytherin. El caso de Sirius era parecido. El moreno no mantenía una relación de amistad con ninguno de los otros dos chicos, pero aún así, en el fondo, no les deseaba nada malo. Regulus era el único que destilaba más furia y odio. Sirius era para él su mayor enemigo y su punto de mira estaba establecido sobre el Gryffindor. Había sufrido mucho por él… En cambio Ari suponía para el moreno todo lo contrario. En aquel momento se cuestionó hasta qué punto apreciaba a la Cazadora.

Aquella escena incómoda y agresiva se extendió en el tiempo por un par de minutos más hasta que, a lo lejos, el rumor de presurosos pasos les llamó la atención.

- ¿Compañeros de ideales? – preguntó Sirius al Slytherin irguiéndose aún más y mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Los tres, incluido Regulus, observaban con cierta tensión a la espera de que de un momento a otro apareciese alguien. Sus peores temores eran que un profesor hiciese acto de aparición, pero aún así ninguno de ellos apartó la dirección de su varita ni movió un milímetro los pies. Era como una lucha de aguante.

Finalmente dos siluetas se remarcaron contra la envejecida luz de una antorcha. Una de ellas era más alta y caminaba con cierta inseguridad mientras, a su lado, otra persona de menor estatura intentaba tapar el reflejo que la luz le producía con una de las manos sobre los ojos.

A Sirius no le hizo demasiado tiempo para reconocerlos.

- ¿Moony? – preguntó con incredulidad.

- Padfoot¿eres tú? – escucharon que preguntaba el prefecto aún a bastante distancia de ellos - ¿Quién está contigo¿Has encontrado a Ari?

- Vaya ¿compañeros de ideales? – se mofó Regulus repitiendo las palabras de su hermano con cierto sarcasmo.

- Si, tranquilo Moony, está aquí – respondió el moreno ignorando el picajoso comentario. – No hace falta que te quedes, todo está controlado.

- ¿Controlado? – repitió Ari enarcando una ceja. El corto periodo de alteración que la bebida alucinógena acarreaba ya había desaparecido, dejando paso a la furia y la incomprensión.

- ¿Seguro? – inquirió desconfiadamente el prefecto - ¿Quién más está ahí¿Es James?

- ¡No! – respondieron los dos hermanos Black con espanto, uno considerando la pregunta como una ofensa a su amigo y el otro considerándola como una ofensa contra sí mismo.

- Es… - balbuceó Remus identificando la voz y la silueta al fin.

- Sí, soy yo – comentó Regulus con molestia – Ahora ¿podríais iros de una vez?

Frank miró a Remus con indecisión a la vez que el castaño fruncía el ceño. Siempre había pensado que ese chico tenía muchos problemas de adolescencia.

- Esa pregunta no merece ser respondida, porque su respuesta es evidente – contestó el prefecto con una voz demasiado grave para el gusto del resto de los presentes – Regulus Black, si no me equivoco eres prefecto de la casa Slytherin…

- Esa afirmación tampoco merece ser comentada – rebatió el joven Black, ante la mirada divertida de su hermano, que conocía a la perfección el juego de su amigo licántropo.

- Efectivamente, así que no creo que sea necesario recordarte que este precisamente no es el lugar donde deberías estar ¿O es que acaso quieres ensuciar la innegable reputación de tu casa? – continuó Remus acercándose aún más al grupo. Ari miró al prefecto con los ojos entrecerrados. No iba a replicar, a pesar de que viese injusto que rebajase al Slytherin en una situación como aquella. Él se lo había buscado…

Regulus apretó los puños y, sin dirigir un vistazo a su alrededor, se giró y continuó con su camino hacia las mazmorras.

Sirius se giró hacia su amigo y se cruzó de brazos.

- Oh, vamos Padfoot, no me digas que no te he hecho un favor – comentó el castaño mirando al Golpeador con una ceja enarcada.

- Gracias, amigo – comentó el Gryffindor con una sonrisa, y como pudo comprobar Ari por segunda vez en la noche, aquella sonrisa tampoco era de petulancia.

- No es nada… - susurró Remus dando un par de palmadas en la espalda al moreno - ¿Estás bien Ari? – preguntó el prefecto con suavidad a la morena, que aún observaba con cuidado los gestos sometidos de su enemigo,

- Sí… gracias – murmuró apartando la mirada y centrándola en el suelo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar y, para sorpresa de la morena, ninguna pregunta dirigida a la escena anterior salió por boca de Remus o Frank. El castaño caminaba entre Ari y Sirius, mirando disimuladamente a ambos para comprobar que realmente estaban bien. Sin embargo Frank guiaba la marcha con prisa, sin mirar atrás ni preocuparse de que sus compañeros le siguiesen.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Ari.

- Em… - Remus miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius, que con el ceño fruncido seguía atento los gestos del rubio – Tiene que darle su regalo a Alice.

--------------------

Corinne abrió finalmente la puerta del baño, después de que James hubiese desistido de rogar sentándose con los brazos cruzados sobre la pila de cojines. Lily observaba ese comportamiento de refunfuñe con gracia, apuntando mentalmente cada gesto del Cazador. Ya sabía con qué podría estrenar su pensadero nuevo…

El Premio Anual no se levantó cuando la delegada, nada más abrir la puerta, le miró con la boca abierta de tal forma, que el moreno podría haber jurado que en su interior cabría un campo de Quidditch.

- ¿Qué pone?- preguntó Lily con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Alice miró a la delegada con curiosidad gracias a que el tiempo de los efectos de la bebida ya había transcurrido.

- Em… - la Gryffindor miró a James con duda, observando como éste le transmitía con una sonrisa que como hablase se las vería con el propio Frank. – Nada, es sólo una factura… - mintió. El contenido de aquella carta era de una privacidad alarmante y, a pesar de que no tenía secretos con ninguna de las otras tres, prefirió hacer como si no supiese nada. No quería ser ella la que desvelase los sentimientos del mejor amigo de Alice…

- A ver - pidió Alice estirando la mano mientras esperaba que la morena le entregase el pergamino arrugado.

James amplió su sonrisa. Él se lo había advertido. A ver qué hacía ahora la delegada para escapar de esa responsabilidad.

- No, pero si no pone nada interesante. Sólo números y cuentas… - contestó la morena de forma inverosímil, temiendo lo que, sin duda, iba a pasar – Toma Potter, llévat…

- Da igual, yo quiero ver qué le debemos a Remus – continuó Alice sin terminar de creerse la mentira de su amiga.

- Si tú no le debes nada, que es tu cumple… - respondió la morena de forma arisca - además, tiene que llevársela Potter para arreglar… una mala suma – explicó nerviosa estirando la mano hacia el Premio Anual – Ale, toma.

James fue a coger el pergamino con tranquilidad, riéndose interiormente de la situación comprometida que estaba pasando la Gryffindor por ser tan cotilla. Pero entonces Alice hizo el amago de quitarle el pergamino a la delegada y ésta, evitando el terrible desastre, esquivó la maniobra echándose hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas verlo? – preguntó la castaña con molestia.

- Porque no.

Así, Alice comenzó a perseguir a la morena entre los cojines mientras ésta evitaba ser atrapada con todas sus fuerzas. Lily observaba la jugada con los ojos abiertos como platos y James se tapaba la cara rezando por el secreto de su amigo, sin querer entrometerse en la lucha de las dos Gryffindors.

Finalmente, después de que Alice estuviese a punto de atrapar a Corinne, James se levantó y se plantó entre las dos chicas.

- ¡Ya vale! – exclamó harto de tanto griterío.

Pero ignorándole, Alice estiró un brazo por un lado y Corinne, preparada para tal artimaña, abrió la puerta de la habitación y escapó escaleras abajo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Alice esquivó al Capitán y siguió los pasos de su amiga, por lo que James, temiendo lo peor, se lanzó tras ambas chicas, sin darse cuenta de que en la escalera no había ningún espécimen femenino y consiguiendo que ésta se convirtiese en rampa cuando él la pisó. Lily, que observó el trascurrir de los hechos con diversión, se jactó a reír cuando fue testigo del trompazo que su mayor molestia se daba contra el suelo de la Sala Común. Cogiendo aire bajó las escaleras, que ya habían vuelto a su estado original, viendo como James se rascaba la parte trasera de su anatomía con muecas de disgusto.

A todo esto, Peter, recién despertado de la inevitable cabezadita que había echado mientras esperaba a que Ari apareciese, miraba a las dos chicas, que aún continuaban con su lucha por el pergamino, con una cara de confusión.

Lily suspiró, decidiendo que aquello era bastante por esa noche y, cuando estaba a punto de levantar su varita de prefecta para imponer el orden, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se movió con lentitud, dejando pasar a un Frank, una Ariadna, un Remus y un Sirius que no parecían compartir la energía presente en la Sala Común.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó Frank observando como Alice saltaba un sofá y agarraba a Corinne de la camisa.

- ¡Frank! – exclamó Alice con alegría olvidándose por un momento de perseguir a su amiga.

- Se están peleando por una factura o una carta… yo que sé – explicó Lily viendo a Corinne esconderse tras Remus, que pretendía apaciguar a las dos Gryffindors mediante palabras de paz.

- ¿Una carta? – preguntó con molestia e incredulidad el rubio girándose para mirar a Sirius, el cual negó con la cabeza mientras se tapaba por ojos con una mano.

- Frank, no es lo que piensas – comenzó James acercándose a su amigo – Es un poco largo de contar pero seguro que si nos escuchas terminas riéndote y todo…

- Corinne, dame la carta – pidió Frank con seriedad, ante lo que todos los presentes en la sala se callaron, incluida Alice, que estaba convencida de que Corinne no se la daría y podría continuar con su pelea sin ningún inconveniente. Pero cuando vio que la morena extendía el brazo casi con alivio por entregarle el pergamino al rubio, la castaña se alegró aún más, pensando que ahora su amigo le entregaría el preciado tesoro. Y no se equivocaba.

Frank, aún de espaldas a Alice y apartado del resto de miradas, introdujo cuidadosamente el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos, extrayendo otro de igual parecer pero mucho menos arrugado. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la sonriente cara de la castaña que le miraba con orgullo.

El chico sonrió, sintiendo que todos los problemas de aquella noche se esfumaban ante aquella sonrisa.

- Toma, Alice, tu regalo – dijo el rubio extendiendo la carta hacia la chica, que miraba el papel con asombro.

Todos los presentes, excepto Lily y Ari que no entendían que tenía de malo aquel regalo, miraron con incredulidad a Frank, creyendo que con aquella carta le confesaría su amor.

- ¡Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi! – exclamó la castaña – Como ahora ni me dices lo que piensas… - dejó caer mirando de reojo al Gryffindor, que sonrió apenado.

Sin dudarlo un instante e ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros, la castaña recogió el pergamino con una sonrisa de triunfo, lo extendió ante sí misma y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Querida Alice,_

_Hoy me siento tan grande por tenerte a mi lado… Me regalas la vida que sin ti yo no valgo._

_Tienes ese silencio y esos ojos tan magos. La hermana pequeña, a quien quiero y extraño._

_Esperando un aviso te enfrentaste al mundo y desde ese momento no te estás consumiendo._

_Te encontré sincera y mi amor no es el mismo… Sin querer te espero, como espera un amigo._

_Nada te haría tan especial, discutir o hablar, comunicarte de forma que te entiendan tantos._

_Dejar de ser, saber escoger y creer que vas simplificando la vida, como harían otros._

_Tienes ese don que te hace mejor sensibilidad, mucho cariño que regalar, te necesito tanto…_

_Y pensando que… sinceramente te quiero así. Tal como eres y como sé que lo que haces te hace feliz, tal como eres._

_Trato de hacer algo por los dos, simplificando hasta mi interior, trato de verme tal como soy, es lo que tiene…. _

_Trato de darte de lo mejor y hacer que todo se llame amor, trato de verme como soy yo y cambiar lo que duele… tal como quieres._

_Feliz cumpleaños, "Charming"…_

Alice, a lo largo de aquella carta, había borrado su sonrisa triunfante para adoptar una mueca de incomprensión. Fran recibió aquel cambio con tranquilidad, sabiendo que había muchas cosas de aquel escrito que la castaña no entendería, pero tenía que correr el riesgo. Sin embargo, tras el último párrafo, la chica recuperó su sonrisa, aunque cambiando el matiz de triunfo por otro de sincero agradecimiento.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la Gryffindor miró a su amigo. Él sabía que ella habría preferido un regalo más útil, como una capa o un set de belleza, por eso no se esperaba que en los ojos de su amiga se perfilasen dos lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Frank! – exclamó la chica lanzándose a los brazos del rubio, que la recibió gustoso – Creía que estabas enfadado o algo… - murmuró en su oído en mitad del abrazo.

- Lo siento, pero es que estaba pensando en tu regalo… - mintió con una sonrisa divertida.

- Muchas gracias, es preciosa – opinó la castaña separándose de él y volviendo a mirar la carta – Aunque hay algunas cosas que no entiendo muy bien… ¡cómo por ejemplo el "Charming"! – comentó fingiendo molestia, ya que no le agradaba aquel apodo.

- Reconoce que es gracioso que el apellido de una maga se parezca tanto al adjetivo "embrujada" – rió Remus mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Frank, que sonreía melancólicamente mientras observaba como Alice enseñaba la carta a sus amiga que, excepto Corinne, la cual miraba al rubio con confusión, la felicitaban por el regalo.

- Sí, graciosísimo… - se burló la castaña mirando a Frank con una sonrisa que desentonaba con su comentario – Esta noche voy a leerla con más atención.

- ¿Quieres aprendértela de memoria? – inquirió con diversión James, que sabía que dentro de aquella carta había más de una confesión…

- Quizás… - comentó la castaña sonriente.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir – opinó Remus mirando el reloj pendular de la Sala Común. – Ya mañana seguís comentando el regalo – dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a Frank, las cuales pretendían ser de enhorabuena por la buena acción de su amigo.

- Sí… yo también creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir – comentó Corinne bostezando al recordar la carrera por salvaguardar el secreto de Frank.

- Que aguafiestas… - farfulló Alice doblando su regalo y guardándoselo con cuidado en el bolsillo.

- ¡Por cierto! – exclamó la delegada a media escalera – El día uno hay una excursión a Hosmeade. – informó. – supongo que mañana McGonagall colgará en el tablón la noticia y repartirá las autorizaciones…

- Entonces tendremos que empezar a ahorrar para comprar los regalos… - comentó Lily.

- Por _Quejicus _no te preocupes, pelirroja, con un champú le harías un hombre nuevo y ya de paso nos alegrarías a todos las navidades- se burló James mirando a Lily.

- ¡Otra vez regalos! – exclamó Ari ignorando el comentario de James con un bufido de cansancio mientras se acercaba a la escalera y miraba de reojo a Sirius, el cual no había abierto la boca desde el encontronazo con Regulus.

Con ese comentario, los nueve Gryffindors se fueron a la cama, unas jurando que no volverían a beber, y los otros deseando que el próximo regalo de Frank no fuese una carta…

* * *

**Y bien... más movidilla, más oscuro, más intrincado, más misterio... q os a parecido?? Reviews please, necesito vuestra opinión por una grave crisis personal...**

**Bueno, no voy a poder responder mas reviews aki en los caps x llamadas de atención, asi que lo haré de forma personal, y si en este no os llega la respuesta es xq estoy algo perdida con el nuevo método y no se a quien respondo y a quien no, lo siento!!! dejarme este cap para que me acostumbre! De todas formas grcias a Doritas, ClauMalfoy, Musa555, Lula y Alise Charsing. n.n**

**La carta de Frank esta basada enuna cancion del Canto Del Loco, llmada "tal como eres"**

**Y ahora sí... El siguiente cap:**

**_13. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente: Hosmeade. Planes de unas contra venganzas de otros y en medio entramado misterioso... comienza el argumento oscuro:S_**

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias y me despido, xq tng prisilla ya que no estoy pasando por una buena racha y estoy algo fastidiada, razon por la que he tardado más en actualizar. Así que me siento en la obligación de escribir un ratín. **

**Saludos de autora desganada...**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	14. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

**

* * *

**

**13. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente**

Peter revisó por última vez el pasillo. A pesar de que era uno de los principales, ya que conducía al vestíbulo de entrada, a aquellas horas de la madrugada estaba vacío.

Con un deje de nerviosismo, el animago miró a los otros dos Gryffidors y les hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la mano.

- Adelante, Prongs, aquí comienza tu venganza – murmuró con diversión Sirius extrayendo la varita de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón mientras observaba la sonrisa de triunfo que mostraba James, el cual imitó casi a la vez el gesto del Golpeador.

Sin decirse una sola palabra, el dúo zascandil murmuró un hechizo sencillo y comenzó a gesticular con la varita señalando a la pared.

Después de un momento y observando con orgullo su obra maestra, ambos se miraron sonriendo y se ocultaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James.

- Primera parte de la venganza: completa – se oyó susurrar a lo largo del corredor.

-------------------

- Espera, Lily – dijo Remus con paciencia siguiendo el presuroso paso de la prefecta.

- ¡No! Estoy segura de que han sido ellos... – comentó la pelirroja sin detenerse.

El prefecto suspiró y la siguió en silencio. ¡Claro que habían sido ellos¿Quién sino iba a tener la feliz idea de tatuar en el muro de piedra del primer piso con tinta imborrable…:?

"_Algo nuevo está pasando¡y McGonagall no se está enterando! _

_A escondidas se besuquean… ¡es el amor entre Snape y Evans!"_

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Vaya ideas que se gastaban sus amigos…

- Lily, no puedes probar que hayan sido ellos – intentó defenderles con disimulo.

- ¡Me da igual! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de quién ha sido? – preguntó en un intento de disuadirla. - ¿Acaso es cierto lo de la pintada? – inquirió, esta vez más acertadamente. En la excursión que habían hecho a la Isla se prometió que averiguaría si los hechos narrados por James (el beso entre Snape y Lily) eran ciertos y aún no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo. Aquella era una ocasión excepcional.

- ¿Cierto? – repitió sin dar crédito a lo que oía - ¡Claro que no! – exclamó, aunque Remus pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

- Lilian – la llamó parándose tras ella.

- ¿Qué?

- James… me ha contado que en la isla os vio besándoos. – dijo directamente. No veía necesidad de complicar las cosas.

- Em…- la pelirroja dejó de andar y se giró a mirarle. – Pues… - comenzó a decir gesticulando exageradamente - …Sí… - consintió mirando al suelo.

Remus frunció el ceño. Parecía ser que James había dicho la verdad… aunque no sabía por qué le sorprendía, el Capitán no tenía por costumbre mentir. Sin embargo aún guardaba la esperanza de que aquel suceso no fuese del todo cierto.

- ¿Tú y Snape…? – comenzó sin poder creérselo aún.

- ¡No! – le interrumpió Lily comprendiendo los pensamientos del castaño – No… - repitió bajando el tono – Snape no tiene nada que ver conmigo, o eso espero… - murmuró.

- ¿Y cómo es que os besasteis?

- Fue un mal entendido.- respondió Lily rascándose la cabeza con disimulo – Por culpa de las esporas - explicó.

- Pero Snape no había tomado esporas – insistió Remus comenzando a entender la versión real de los hechos.

- Ya… - la prefecta miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido y suspiro, decidiéndose por contar la historia completa, la cual ya había formado en su cabeza recuperando los recuerdos que el efecto de la _Inviraíz _había dejado desperdigados.

Cuando Lily terminó de narrar en susurros lo ocurrido, Remus suspiró de alivió y se rió.

- Pero esto no es lo peor – continuó la pelirroja – Hace un par de días hablé con Severus y en lugar de dejarle las cosas más claras, le di aún más esperanzas… - explicó recordando como después de que el Slytherin la insinuase algo relacionándoles a él y a ella, no había sido capaz de articular palabra de aclaración - Esto… no se lo cuentes a Potter – pidió la pelirroja observando al castaño reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me hace gracia que piense que Snape y yo podemos tener algo. Quizás así, con un poco de suerte, deje de hacerse el pervertido conmigo – explicó sin ganas.

- Quizás dejará de pervertirte, pero comenzará a hacerte jugarretas de peor gusto. – opinó Remus observando con una sonrisa de compasión a su amiga.

Llevaban muchos años compartiendo cargo y, poco a poco, habían construido una amistad sólida. No tanto como la que compartía con James o Sirius, pero bastante importante. Por eso no podía hacer nada más que observar como sus amigos se machacaban entre ellos. Sin embargo siempre había tenido la constante impresión de que el interés que James tenía hacia la pelirroja iba más haya que una simple intención de fastidio. Al fin y al cabo no había que olvidar que había comenzado a perseguirla por una apuesta que había terminado hacía ya dos años… ¿cuál era ahora la meta del Capitán?

- Bueno¿por qué no vamos a dormir y ya mañana nos encargamos de ellos?- preguntó inocentemente el prefecto.

- No voy a poder salir de la habitación en un mes – se quejó la pelirroja.

-Quizás con un poco de suerte Filch lo descubra antes de que nadie más lo vea… - comentó el castaño con claras dudas respecto a lo que había dicho.

------------------

Ari observó con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius, que tamborileaba felizmente con su pluma sobre la mesa. Después de lo sucedido con Regulus sus sentimientos hacia el Gryffindor seguían siendo los mismos¡Lo odiaba¡Todo! Su cara, su sonrisa, su forma engreída de caminar y sentarse e… ¡incluso los constantes golpecitos que daba sobre el pupitre!

Pero esa vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Estaba completamente segura de que había sido él, junto con su amiguito Potter, el que había escrito aquellos versos mal formados en el muro del pasillo que daba al comedor. ¡Lily no había podido casi andar por el castillo a causa de la cantidad de gente que la miraba de mala forma! Su amiga no se merecía eso y ella estaba dispuesta a vengarla.

Con orgullo miró a Alice, que estaba sentada un par de pupitres por delante. La castaña, intuyendo aquella mirada, la correspondió y asintió de forma casi imperceptible con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

Casi a la vez, ambas extrajeron de las mochilas unos pergaminos viejos que, a pesar de parecer usados, estaban en blanco.

"Hola, _pepinilla_" escribió Ari después de mojar la pluma en el tintero guardando el suficiente cuidado para que Binns no la viese. Aunque aquello no fue muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño fantasma no se enteraba de nada.

Al instante, las dos palabras de saludo se formaron mágicamente en el pergamino de Alice, que sonrió por el apodo.

"¿Qué tal está Lily?" Ari leyó la pregunta que se desdibujó debajo de las palabras que ella había escrito anteriormente y miró de reojo a la pelirroja, que se sentaba a su lado.

Lily estaba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y miraba sin mucho interés al profesor.

"¡No está prestando atención!" escribió la Cazadora alarmada.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" contestó Alice negando con la cabeza.

"¿Ahora te das cuenta?" preguntó Ari observando como Sirius miraba con el ceño fruncido a Alice, la cual se encontraba en el pupitre que quedaba a su izquierda. "Alice, _Patopuff _cotilleando"

La castaña leyó las palabras de su amiga y miró a Sirius directamente, sin disimular, lo que provocó una pequeña carcajada en Ari, que observaba divertida como el Golpeador enarcaba las cejas y torcía la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

"Da igual, se quedará con las ganas de saber qué pone" escribió Alice dando la espalda al moreno. "Bueno, qué¿tienes algo pensado?"

Sirius gruñó y miró a Ari, que con una sonrisa divertida le saludó con la mano. Molesto por no poder enterarse de lo que, sin duda, se trataba de una _conversación pergaminada_, algo poco corriente ya que el hechizo necesario para encantar los pergaminos era muy complicado, se giró hacia James.

- Prongs… - susurró el moreno acercándose a su amigo, que miraba orgulloso a Lily. – Charsing y Simonds traman algo.

- Déjalas… no se pueden poner a nuestra altura – comentó el Premio Anual con suficiencia – Después de lo de esta noche… - dijo con una sonrisa al recordar los comentarios que invadían el colegio después de que esa mañana se hubiese descubierto la pintada de la pared.

Sirius volvió a mirar a Alice sin quedar totalmente convencido. No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Ari desde el infortunio que tuvo con Regulus y ella tampoco parecía muy por la labor de hacerlo. Por eso suponía que, si la Cazadora tenía en mente algo contra él, no sería para nada una simple bromita.

Al cabo de un rato en el que sus nervios aumentaban cada vez que veía a alguna de las dos Gryffindors escribir, el moreno fue testigo de cómo ambas cruzaban una mirada mezclada con una sonrisa de travesura. Tras aquello, Alice guardó el pergamino en la cajonera de su pupitre.

Sirius sonrió. Si no recordaba mal, las palabras escritas permanecerían en el pergamino durante dos horas. Ojala la castaña olvidase al final de la clase recogerlo…

La hora transcurrió con lentitud, demasiada para los alumnos que deseaban irse a comer. Finalmente, cuando escucharon la inconfundible bocina de _Peeves_ pasearse por los pasillos y comprobaron que, en realidad, la clase había terminado, Sirius observó a Alice con cuidado. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que la chica no había recogido el pergamino de la cajonera, agarró a James del brazo y le comunicó con un gesto que aquella vez ellos tenían que ser los últimos en salir.

James obedeció a su amigo sin preguntar y se dedicó a observar como Lily recogía las pocas pertenencias que había sacado durante la clase para más tarde unirse a sus amigas y salir del aula. Aunque, antes de que aquello sucediese, el Capitán no pudo resistirse a cruzar una mirada con la prefecta, transmitiendo a la perfección su engreída victoria. La pelirroja suspiró y abandonó la clase sin mirar atrás.

- Bueno, Prongs, después de ese despliegue de clásica petulancia, viene la razón por la cual aún estamos aquí. – comentó Sirius con diversión observando al engreído de su amigo descolocarse el cabello como de costumbre.

- Suéltalo ya, Padfoot.

Sirius se levantó de su pupitre y se dirigió sin prisas hacia la mesa de Alice. James bufó con incredulidad.

- Y… aquí están los planes de las dos viejas chismosas – informó el Black extrayendo de la cajonera del pupitre el pergamino hechizado.

Ambos comenzaron a leerlo. Como pudieron comprobar, antes de cada frase había un mote que correspondía a una de las dos Gryffindors. No les costó mucho trabajo descubrir quién era quien: la tal "Pe-pinilla" era Alice, ya que se conocía por todo el colegio la repugnancia que este alimento le producía a la castaña gracias a unos cuantos accidentes en el gran comedor, por lo cual se había ganado a pulso el mote; y la otra, "Pis-tacha" pertenecía indudablemente a Ari, por su obsesión por el verde. Y así, después de un par de comentarios sarcásticos, los chicos continuaron leyendo sin interrumpirse hasta que sus ojos llegaron a la frase estrella.

Pe-pinilla: _"Bueno, qué¿tienes algo pensado?"_

Pis-tacha: _"Pues claro. ¿Recuerdas a Hitoshi?"_

Pe-pinilla: _"¡No serás capaz…!"_

Pis-tacha: _"Sí, Pe, totalmente capaz…"_

Pe-pinilla: _"Pero… ¿de dónde vas a sacar todas esas cosas?"_

Pis-tacha: _"En Hosmeade será fácil conseguirlas"_

Pe-pinilla: _"Muajajaja, ya me imagino la cara de Potter…"_

Pis-tacha: _"Y quizás, de rebote, también la de Black"_

Pe-pinilla: _"Bueno… Binns me está mirando mal, entonces en Hosmeade, mientras Lily y Cori miran nuestros regalos (jeje) nosotras nos encargamos de eso ¿ok?"_

Pis-tacha: _"Esta bien…"_

Pe-pinilla: _"Corto"_

Pis-tacha: _"Cambio"_

- Em… - James se rascó la cabeza y miró a Sirius – Totalmente comprensible, sí¡las hemos pillado! – comentó con sarcasmo.

- "…_Hitoshi…" _– murmuró Sirius con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Hitoshi no era el que el año pasado…?

- ¡Gatillazo-Hitoshi! – exclamó James.

- ¡El de la impotencia! – corroboró el Golpeador.- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ese Huffly con todo esto?

Ambos Gryffindor se miraron, hasta que James abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

- ¿Ese no estuvo saliendo con Simonds? – preguntó el Cazador con temor.

- Sí…

- ¿Cuándo? – volvió a preguntar haciendo un gesto de asombro.

- ¿Acaso piensas que tengo una lista fechada de todos los estúpidos que han estado con esa? – contestó Sirius con molestia. James le miró frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Sirius bufó – Creo que en Enero…

- ¿Y no fue en esa fecha cuando tuvo el infortunio de su virilidad? – inquirió el Capitán tragando saliva. Sirius abrió la boca comprendiendo lo que su amigo intentaba insinuar.

- No creerás que todo fue…

- Sí, obra de Simonds. – terminó James con una vocecita aguda – Esa chica empieza a darme miedo…

- Perdona, Prongs, aquella vez trató con un pobre Huffly, ahora estamos hablando de los Merodeadores de Gryffindor – recordó el Golpeador con un gesto de evidencia.

- Tienes razón… - se recompuso el ojiverde - Ya que conocemos sus planes, sólo hay que impedírselos.

--------------------

La semana pasó junto con el cumpleaños de Lily, que celebraron con un modesto banquete de magdalenas a las dos de la madrugada. Sin embargo aquello no había conseguido animar a la prefecta. Después de la conversación con Snape en la que se suponía que tenía que haber aclarado las cosas, su autoestima estaba por los suelos y tras los fuertes pisotones que había recibido por parte de James con su bromita, la pelirroja parecía que no levantaría cabeza. Además, aquel jueves el profeta amaneció brindándoles a todos la noticia de un nuevo ataque en el callejón Diagon por parte de los mortífagos, algo que no ayudó demasiado al anímo de la prefecta. Por eso sus amigas habían planeado una marabunta de actividades para la excursión del día uno en Hosmeade. Quizás de aquella manera podrían animarla.

- "…_prueba con espolvorearte un puñado de polvos de hinkinpufs en el cabello para que abandone ese tono opacado_" – leyó Alice mientras sujetaba su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla – Eso es una tontería, los polvos de hinkinpufs absorben la humedad…

- ¿Qué es eso de la portada? – preguntó Corinne señalando la revista que la castaña leía.

Alice miró un artículo acompañado por una fotografía en la que una mujer anciana sonreía bajo unas enormes gafas que ampliaban sus ojos haciéndola parecer una simpática mantis religiosa.

- Es una noticia triste – comentó para después dar un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿La leo?

El resto asintió y Alice se aclaró la garganta.

_**La portentosa Vidente Cassandra Trelawney fallece.**_

_El pasado sábado 11, Cassandra Trelawney fue encontrada muerta por su tataranieta, Sibyll Patricia Trelawney. _

_Al parecer, la famosa Adivinadora tuvo una muerte natural e indolora a causa de su larga vida, la cual ya contaba con ciento veintiséis años. Su tataranieta, presa del gran dolor que esta pérdida le ha producido, anunció el lunes 13 que: "Ella predijo este suceso hace ya varios meses… pero no quise hacerle caso". _

_Fuentes cercanas a "Corazón de Bruja" nos han informado que la famosa cadena "Adivinación y Videncia", propiedad de la difunta Cassandra, ha pasado a manos de su tataranieta, la cual, demasiado dolida para hablar del tema, no ha confirmado dicha noticia. _

_Su funeral, el martes a las cuatro de la tarde, estuvo repleto de magos de renombre que lloraban la pérdida de la que, sin duda, ha sido la mejor vidente del siglo. _

_Marietta Carlwell_

Alice terminó de leer y dio otro sorbo a su jarra, con indiferencia, pero entonces Lily le quitó la revista de las manos y miró la fotografía.

- ¿La conocías? – preguntó Ari extrañada porque Lily, de familia muggle, conociese a una bruja tan famosa.

- Esta mujer es la que vi cuando fui al despacho de Dumbledore… - contestó la pelirroja releyendo el artículo.

- ¿Esa que te dijo algo así como "Oh, hermosos jovenzuelos, tenéis que mejorar el aura porque el tiempo se acaba"? – recitó Alice adoptando una voz suave y misteriosa. Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Vale… no pretendo meterme con los muertos.

- No es eso, es que el sábado, cuando bajé a buscaros a la Sala Común – comenzó mirando a Ari y Alice – McGonagall entró y escuché cómo le decía a Filch que Trelawney había muerto antes de poder ser presentada como debía en Hogwarts.

- ¿Quieres decir que iba a venir a hacernos una visita, como aquella vez aquel mago experto en transformaciones? – preguntó Corinne interesada en el tema.

- No, creo que iba a ser la nueva profesora de Adivinación.

Ari se rascó la cabeza y carraspeó.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de importante? – preguntó la Cazadora. Lily se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

- No lo sé… pero me llama la atención – confesó mirando a sus amigas – Por todo eso que nos dijo a Potter y a mi de que el tiempo no sobra… ¿Y si se refería a esto? – inquirió señalando con la cabeza a la revista.

- Lil, no te comas la cabeza. Es imposible que tuviese algo que ver contigo. Además, suficientes muertes hay últimamente en extrañas condiciones como para andar buscándole tres pies al gato al fallecimiento de una anciana – opinó Ari mirando de reojo la revista. Tras unos instantes de silencio volvió a hablar – Bueno, yo tengo que ir a recoger… el regalo que encargué para mi madre. – anunció mirando de reojo a Alice - ¿Por qué no me esperáis en Zonko?

- Yo ya he pasado antes por ahí, mejor te acompaño – comentó Alice dejado su jarra en la mesa y guardando la revista "_Corazón de bruja_" en una de las bolsas que cargaba. Corinne levantó una ceja observando como las dos Gryffindors salían de las Tres Escobas cuchicheando sin parar… Definitivamente se traían algo entre manos, pero la delegada se confundía al creer que se trataba de sus regalos. Después volvió a mirar a Lily, que aún observaba la mesa con el ceño fruncido – Lily, eso de que tuviese que ver con lo que te dijo… ­¿qué sentido tendría? Es decir… ¿Qué ibais a hacer vosotros? La mujer estaba mayor… - opinó la delegada en un intentó de reconfortar a su amiga.

- Ya… lo sé, es una tontería – concedió la pelirroja.

En la otra parte del local, escondidos entre el gentío, James y Sirius observaban los movimientos de las chicas sin perder detalle.

- ¿Cuál es mi bolsa, esa o esta de aquí? – preguntó Peter mirando dos bolsas de igual tamaño y con paquetes envueltos con el mismo papel de regalo que había a sus pies.

- Esta es la mía – dijo Frank cogiendo una de ellas y dándosela a George, que miraba con sensualidad a Alice, la cual aún no había detectado su presencia. – Eh…George¿podrías sujetarme la bolsa? – preguntó el rubio mirando con molestia a su amigo.

- ¿Có…como¡Ah! Sí, sí… - contestó cogiendo el paquete que el Gryffindor le tendía para volver a mirar de nuevo a la castaña.

Frank suspiró con cansancio y se levantó murmurando que iba al baño.

- Lo que quiere es volver a ver a la ayudante de Rorie… la tal Rosmerta – susurró Sirius al resto de los chicos – Y lo cierto es que está bastante bien¿os habéis fijado de cómo me mira?

- Sirius, no te enteras de nada – exclamó James, negando con la cabeza - ¡Pero de nada! – bramó estirándose de repente y sobresaltando a sus amigos - ¿Dónde están Simonds y Charsing? – preguntó mirando con temor hacia donde Lily y Corinne hablaban animadamente, o por lo menos la delegada, ya que Lily lo único que hacía era asentir con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué¡Pero si estaban ahí hace un momento! – bramó el moreno levantándose y atisbando por toda la taberna.

James chasqueó la lengua y recogió los paquetes que se esparcían a sus pies para dirigirse con presura hacia la salida mientras agarraba al Golpeador de la capa y tiraba de él.

----------------

- A ver, el moco de gusarajo lo podemos coger del armario de Slughorn – comentó Alice mirando la lista de ingredientes que Ari había guardado desde el año anterior, cuando, al enterarse de que su, por aquel entonces, novio le había engañado con otra chica, había preparado una poción de impotencia que dejó al muchacho en ridículo cuando quiso repetir su sucia artimaña.

- Sí… es mejor que consigamos rápido las vainas de bobotubérculo – contestó Ari caminando con rapidez a una tienda de surtidos mágicos.

Por aquel entonces, las bufandas y los guantes ya eran algo normal entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y los habitantes de Hosmeade. La nieve aún no había cuajado sobre el herboso suelo, pero aún así el frío se colaba entre la ropa, llegando hasta los huesos. Las dos chicas avanzaban con rapidez, intentando llegar a la tienda antes de que su nariz perdiese la sensibilidad, por eso cuando llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento y la empujaron con fuerza y sin cuidado, no se fijaron en que otra persona la abría desde dentro.

- ¡Auch! – exclamó Ari tocándose la frente. - ¡Podrías tener más cuid…!

Regulus la miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta abierta mientras se colocaba el cuello de su capa, el cual se había retorcido a causa del golpe.

Ari cogió aire y se apartó de la entrada, dejando espacio suficiente para que el chico pasase. Sin una sola palabra más, Regulus avanzó por aquel hueco. Antes de desaparecer calle abajo miró a la morena de reojo y volvió a agachar la cabeza, sin embargo ésta no pudo diferenciar si era a causa del aire que le azotaba en la cara o porque quería transmitir su arrepentimiento por lo que, una semana atrás, había pasado.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Alice mirando la sombra en la que Regulus se había convertido a causa del viento.

- No lo sé…

……………

- Padfoot… ¡Padfoot! – exclamó James mirando como su amigo fruncía el ceño observando a su hermano caminar calle abajo.

- ¿Qué?

- Charsing y Simonds han entrado en esa tienda, vamos… - pero Sirius continuaba tras aquella esquina sin moverse y con un semblante que James tan sólo había visto en algunas noches de insomnio – Oye, amigo¿qué hay de tu promesa de no sentirte culpable? Vamos, Sirius, no puedes ponerte así sólo porque te acusó de algo que no era tu culpa… - murmuró fijándose en la sombra en la que Regulus se habiá convertido.

- Prongs… tenías que haber visto cómo me miraba. – murmuró el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

- Padfoot, tu hermano, gracias a esos argumentos en los que se excusa, no te tiene cariño precisamente, es más, no tiene cariño a nadie, no quiere a nadie,– le animó James rodeándole con el brazo.

- Sí… la quiere a ella – contestó mirando hacia la tienda en la que habían entrado Ari y Alice.

- ¿A tu madre? – preguntó James – Eso es lo que él dice, pero sólo es una excus…

_-_ No – le interrumpió el moreno – A Simonds. – corrigió suspirando. James abrió la boca con confusión y después la volvió a cerrar. – Prongs, tú no estuviste allí. Nunca había visto a Regulus así, era puro odio, me habría matado si no llega a ser por…

- ¿Simonds? – le ayudó el Capitán.

- Sí… tampoco la había visto nunca así a ella – comentó negando con la cabeza – Entre ellos hay algo, Prongs.

- ¿Pero ella sabe algo de…?

- No, y eso fue lo que más me extrañó. – explicó Sirius mirando a James por primera vez en la conversación - Simonds transmitía decepción y mi hermano parecía estar eligiendo entre ella y yo… no quería hacerla daño.

James frunció aún más el ceño.

- Si mi hermano sintiese algo por ella quizás…

- Padfoot no te hagas ilusiones – le aconsejó James agarrando a su amigo de los hombros – Tu hermano no quiso acompañarte…

- ¡Lo sé! Pero estoy seguro de que quería hacerlo… - exclamó Sirius con impotencia – Él estaba muy unido a mi madre y no quería aceptar que ella pensaba como los demás, si no hubiese sido por esa enfermedad estoy seguro de que habría venido conmigo.

James suspiró. Había hablado muchas veces con Sirius de ese tema y comprendía que su amigo guardase aquella esperanza. Sabía que Regulus y él habían estado muy unidos siempre, incluso había compartido con el Slytherin algunas veladas en las que, aunque el pequeño de los Black no se mostrase muy abierto a hablar con los demás, se lo habían pasado bien. Por eso Sirius sentía aquella separación como la más dolorosa. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por que su hermano se fugase de casa con él y fuese a vivir con los Potter, que les aceptarían con gusto, pero no lo había conseguido. A James le dolía ver así a su amigo, casi hermano. Pero era incapaz de convencerle para que entrase en razón: Regulus había escogido y ya no podía guardar esperanza en él.

- Sirius – le llamó James con una voz grave – Tu hermano ha escogido ese camino. Él sabía a lo que se atenía. No hay más. No puedes pensar que si se enamorase de Simonds entraría en razón.

- Si ha escogido ese camino… ¿por qué me echa en cara que le dejase solo? – preguntó el moreno con la voz tomada.

James frunció el ceño. Aquel siempre sería un tema pendiente en el perfecto Sirius Black. Nadie podía imaginar que el Golpeador pasase por eso en silencio…

Sin poder responderle, ambos dirigieron la vista hacia el establecimiento alertados por el tintineo de la puerta al abrirse. Ari y Alice salían con la cabeza gacha para enfrentarse al gélido viento mientras que unos paquetes cedían al temporal en sus manos.

- ¿Quieres que las sigamos o prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio? – preguntó James mirando a su amigo con compresión.

Sirius cogió aire y devolvió aquella característica media sonrisa a su cara.

- Vaya pregunta, Prongs.

----------------

Alice había notado como su amiga se había apagado a raíz del encontronazo con Regulus y, es más, después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, la Cazadora no había vuelto a ser la misma. Sin embargo los temas personales de Ariadna siempre habían sido algo difícil de descubrir. La morena nunca hablaba de sus problemas ya que tenía la obsesión de que no era lo suficientemente importantes o de que ella misma podría resolverlos, y en la mayoría de los casos se enteraban de sus preocupaciones por otras bocas o, incluso, por simple intuición, algo que les había costado muchas peleas acerca de la confianza y la amistad.

Pero aquella vez Alice estaba decidida a hablar con ella antes de que aquello fuese demasiado lejos.

- Ari, como nada más que nos faltan un par de cosillas, podríamos ir a Cabeza de Puerco a tomarnos una jarra de hidromiel. – propuso la castaña con disimulo.

- ¿A Cabeza de Puerco? – preguntó extrañada la Cazadora. Conocía a la perfección la repugnancia que ese lugar le producía a su amiga, e incluso, a ella misma.

- Sí… es que ahí es más difícil encontrarse con George, ya sabes, espera una respuesta y aún no estoy preparada para ello – improvisó. Lo que había dicho no era del todo cierto. Ya sabía qué le respondería al pobre Ravenclaw: le diría que sí. Pero estaba esperando un momento más oportuno. Lo cierto es que en Cabeza de Puerco era muy difícil encontrarse con alguien conocido y allí podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

- Bueno… como quieras.

Hablando lo menos posible para poder evitar el viento cada vez más potente, se dirigieron a paso lento por el camino que llevaba a la vieja taberna, un poco alejada del resto de la población.

Sirius y James las seguían en la distancia y, cuando comprendieron cual sería su destino, fruncieron el ceño extrañados.

- ¿Cabeza de Puerco? – preguntó Sirius con incredulidad – No sabía que les gustaban ese tipo de tugurios… Quién lo diría. – James asintió dando la razón a las palabras de su amigo - ¿Y ahora qué? Allí no podemos entrar sin que nos vean y, si nos ven, no vamos a poder darles el cambiazo – comentó señalando un paquete que sujetaba en la mano, en el que había una serie de ingredientes dulces comprados en Honeyduckes que estaban acompañados por una carta amistosa de parte de los dos chicos.

- No te preocupes, Padfoot, yo me adelanto a los acontecimientos – presumió James extrayendo del bolsillo de su capa la capa invisible. Sirius sonrió.

--------------------

Alice agarró de la mano a su amiga y la arrastró a través del serrín hasta la última mesa del local, la cual estaba pegada al final de la barra y a una escalera que conducía a la segunda planta. Ari, extrañada, siguió a trompicones a la castaña, que miraba de mala forma a dos viejos magos de aspecto desagradable que se recostaban sobre la barra, uno de ellos con la cabeza dentro de su jarra de Wisky de fuego.

- Aquí – anunció Alice revisando la silla desvencijada en la que le tocaba sentarse.

- Si ibas a estar así, mejor que hubiésemos ido a otro lado – comentó Ari con una sonrisa observando a su amiga sentarse con cuidado.

Alice sonrió con sarcasmo y cambió su gesto por uno de molestia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ari con cansancio.

- No¿qué te pasa a ti? – contestó la castaña con seriedad. Ari frunció el ceño - Y no me mires así, porque no soy tonta. ¿Te ha pasado algo con Regulus?

Ari suspiró. No es que no quisiese contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado. ¡Lo haría! Porque más que nunca necesitaba una opinión ajena pero… aún no comprendía bien lo que había sucedido aquella noche entre Regulus y Sirius y, después de pensarlo mucho, su mente le daba respuestas horribles que prefería ignorar. El simple hecho de que Alice pudiese corroborarlas sería lo peor. No quería echar a perder todo lo que había creado con Regulus.

- Sí… bueno, me dijo algo que no me sentó bien. No es nada importante – contestó la morena sonriendo. Alice enarcó las cejas con incredulidad y, cuando iba a comunicarle su completo desacuerdo con aquella respuesta, la puerta de la taberna se abrió lentamente.

- ¡Maldito viento! – gruñó el dueño del local caminando hacia la entrada dificultosamente con un trapo mohoso en la mano. Al llegar, fue a cerrarla, pero una mano enguantada con piel negra le frenó.

- Cuidado Aberforth, no descuides la clientela – comentó un joven suavemente mientras entraba en la taberna. Su aspecto, al contrario de lo que se solía ver por allí, era impecable. El pelo lacio y rubio le caía como una cascada hasta los hombros, cubiertos por una fina capa de color negro que le llegaba hasta los pies, impidiendo ver el tipo de ropaje que llevaba debajo. Su piel era pálida, pero no por eso dejaba de mostrar un cuidado especial que compaginaba a la perfección con su rostro, el cual estaría dotado de una gran belleza si no llegaba a ser por los gestos desagradables que mostraba su cara que, acompañados por lo respingón de su afilada nariz, daban la impresión de oler algo continuamente que no le gustaba.

- ¿Ese no es Malfoy? – preguntó Alice con las cejas enarcadas y el labio crispado por el asco. Ari suspiró aliviada porque la conversación se hubiese visto interrumpida. La morena miró al rubio.

-Oh, sí… Lucius – murmuró. Era unos años mayor que ellas. Seis, para ser exactos. Las dos Gryffindor le conocían porque habían coincidido en su primer año de estudios con él y los llantos de las chicas de años superiores que sufrían bajo los insultos del chico habían llegado a sus oídos. Lógicamente era Slytherin. – Seis años sin verle y parece que aún no le han partido la cara…

Ambas, entre las sombras que a su lado la barra y la escalera producían, pasaron inadvertidas para el mago, que se sentó en una mesa alejada de ellas, pegada a una ventana rota repleta de suciedad que opacaba la vista exterior.

El rubio se deshizo de los guantes negros, los cuales posó con cuidado sobre la roída mesa. Sin nada más, se dedicó a estar.

- ¿Qué hará aquí? – susurró Ari. Cuando miró a Alice se encontró con una divertida mirada de astucia.

- No te vas a librar de nuestra conversación… - le contestó en el mismo tono la castaña. Después de arriesgarse a ensuciar su capa y su reputación no vería truncado el cometido.

Pero de nuevo la puerta, aunque esta vez con menor delicadeza, se abrió. Un par de risas desagradables penetraron junto al viento en la instancia y, al fin, dos chicos cubiertos con gorros, guantes y capas que mostraban el escudo de Slytherin entraron en la taberna. Alice miró hacia el paquete de ingredientes que habían comprado, el cual estaba en el suelo, y comprobó que el sonido de papel que había escuchado sólo era debido a la corriente que se había generado cuando los Slytherins abrieron la puerta. Sin darle mayor importancia, volvió a centrar su atención en ellos.

Aberforth, el tabernero, frunció el ceño. No era normal que en un día hubiese más de cinco personas en su local. Pero sin más, ya que no tenía por costumbre inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, continuó con la labor de secar las jarras mugrientas.

Los dos chicos pasearon su mirada por las mesas en un rápido vistazo y, finalmente, avanzaron con decisión hacia la ocupada por Lucius Malfoy, sin llegar a detectar a las dos Gryffindors que, ignorando por qué, suspiraron aliviadas. Uno de ellos, el más delgado, caminaba con indecisión en segundo puesto y cuando llegó frente a Lucius corrió a quitarse el gorro en señal de respeto, descubriendo un pelo negro lacio y grasiento.

---------------

- Prongs, me vas a dejar cojo a este paso. – se quejó Sirius - ¿Quieres tener cuidado de donde pisas? – preguntó entre susurros.

- ¡Cállate, la capa vuelve invisible pero no insonoriza! – respondió James empujando a su amigo hacia una esquina del local.

Habían entrado en este antes de que Lucius Malfoy lo hiciese, justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió y Aberforth murmuró unas palabras cariñosas dirigidas hacia el viento. Y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la mesa de las dos Gryffindor, el desagradable rubio hizo acto de aparición.

Tras mirar unos instantes a Malfoy con una mueca de desagrado, continuaron con su camino hasta que llegaron junto a Ari y Alice. Cuando estuvieron junto a ellas pudieron comprobar como ambas chicas observaban con los ojos entrecerrados a Lucius, el cual acababa de acomodarse en la mesa.

- Venga, Padfoot, dales el cambiazo ahora que están entretenidas – susurró James de forma casi imperceptible. Sirius asintió y alargó el brazo hasta el suelo, justo entre las dos Gryffindors, donde un paquete marrón descansaba arrugado por el maltrato recibido anteriormente por el viento.

Y en el momento en que estaba dejando otro paquete idéntico al lado de ese para más tarde recoger el de las chicas, la puerta se volvió a abrir y aparecieron los dos Slytherins. Sirius aprovechó el sonido del viento para camuflar el murmullo quejumbroso del papel de los paquetes, el cual provocó que Alice se girase hacia la bolsa con descuido sin darle mayor importancia y achacándole el ruido a la corriente, y con un suspiro volvió a recuperar su posición bajo la capa.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó colocándose el puño de la camisa.

- El primero no lo sé, aunque juraría que es Avery, pero el segundo es _Quejicus, _sólo hay que ver como camina. – comentó señalando con un gesto de la cabeza el paso desgarbado e irregular del Slytherin.

Finalmente vieron como, en efecto, Snape se deshacía de su gorro y Lucius le miraba con una mueca de asco tan frecuente en él que no fue interpretada como un insulto hacia el chico.

Era conocido por todo el colegio la perversión del ex alumno. Varias generaciones habían sufrido sus acosos y jugarretas sucias. Sin embargo James y Sirius habían sido de los pocos que no se habían visto afectados por él. No le temían, aunque lo cierto es que el rubio tampoco les había tomado demasiado en serio. Por eso ambos vieron extraño que un ex alumno de Hogwarts se encontrase con dos de los aún alumnos en una taberna alejada de malas miradas, o eso creían ellos…

El compañero de Snape, al cual aún no habían reconocido, intercambió un par de palabras con Malfoy y se despidió, deshaciendo el camino que antes había hecho. Sin más, salió de la taberna.

Entonces un murmullo muy cerca de ellos les sobresaltó.

- ¿Snape? – escucharon como Alice preguntaba a Ari, la cual asintió sin apartar la vista del Slytherin. – Snape y Malfoy… vaya combinación.

- ¿Qué harán aquí? – preguntó Ari sin apartar la vista del rubio.

- Ni idea, pero seguro que nada bueno – determinó Alice negando con la cabeza.

- Oye, _pepinilla,_ el otro día… verás, no te lo había contado antes pero… - Sirius frunció el ceño a la escucha de la conversación – El día de tu cumpleaños, cuando Remus y… Black fueron a buscarme, me encontré con Regulus.

James miró de reojo a Sirius, que observaba a la morena con atención.

- Suponía que algo había pasado aquella noche, todos estabais muy misteriosos – comentó Alice.

- Sí, es que cuando me encontré con él yo estaba un poco afectada por la bebida – Alice sonrió – y él…

Sirius frunció aún más el ceño al compás de Alice, que no sabía qué era lo que su amiga quería decirle.

- ¿Él… te hizo algo? – preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

- ¡No! – exclamó Ari en un susurro escandalizado – Pero estaba nervioso y… me preguntó si le estaba espiando.

- ¿Por qué ibas a espiarle?

- No lo sé, pero luego apareció Black…

- ¿Black?

- Sirius – explicó Ari pronunciando el nombre como si le costase hacerlo. James volvió a mirar a su amigo, que escuchaba atentamente la conversación. No quería perderse ni un detalle del punto de vista de la morena sobre aquel incidente – y entonces comenzaron a pelearse y Black soltó que…

- ¿Qué Black? – volvió a preguntar Alice confundida.

- ¡Sirius! – contestó Ari molesta en un susurro aún más bajo – Y no me interrumpas más…

- Vale, sigue.

- Pues que Bl… Sirius – corrigió poniendo los ojos en blanco – le preguntó a Regulus que qué hacía en los pasillos a esa hora y con un montón de Slytherins…

- ¿Qué estaba con más Slytherins? – preguntó Alice confundida.

- No lo sé, yo no los vi.

- Estabas borracha – explicó Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya… el caso es que Sirius dijo lo de los Slytherins con mucha seguridad de ello y Regulus no lo desmintió. – continuó Ari mirando de nuevo a Lucius con los ojos entrecerrados. Alice cogió aire, como pensando en la confesión de su amiga, y entonces se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que los Slytherins también montan sus fiestas privadas… - Sirius chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Por primera vez Simonds iba bien encaminada en las conjeturas de su enrevesada mente y llegaba Charsing y lo simplificaba todo con un comentario tan pobre.

- Sirius no lo veía de esa forma según su manera de decirlo… ¿Sabes? Nunca le había visto tan serio… - el Golpeador carraspeó levemente, impresionado por las palabras de su enemiga, ante lo que James sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Entonces a qué crees que se refería?

- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que Malfoy y Snape están relacionados con ello. – determinó señalando a los dos magos con un dedo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alice confusa.

- Pues porque me da curiosidad el saber qué están hablando y tenía que buscarle una excusa. – explicó adquiriendo una sonrisa de travesura - Además, no sabía cómo contártelo y este me ha parecido un buen momento. Así te centrabas en lo de los Slytherins y me dejabas en paz ya con el _"¿qué te pasa?" – _comentó haciendo de rabiar a su amiga, que la propinó un golpe en el hombro interrumpiendo las risas silenciosas que la Cazadora había comenzado. Sirius bufó con incredulidad y molestia, aunque en el fondo sabía que todo lo que Ari había dicho anteriormente era algo que en realidad le preocupaba a ambos.

- Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas de saber de qué hablan, porque desde aquí no podemos escucharles. – comentó Alice haciendo un gesto de suficiencia.

- No amiga, te equivocas. – contestó Ari negando con la cabeza - ¿Ves la ventana que hay al lado de la mesa de esos dos? – preguntó señalando la sucia ventana rota que daba paso a una gélida brisita, autora de renovar el viciado ambiente del local. Alice asintió – Pues estoy segura de que si alguien por fuera se pusiese allí podría escuchar la conversación con pelos y señales… - Alice enarcó las cejas y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa divertida. Sin más, las dos se levantaron, recogiendo el paquete repleto de dulces de Honeyduckes. Lucius y Snape observaron sobresaltados como las dos Gryffindors pasaban cerca de la barra del local, presidida por Aberforth, y dejaban un par de Knuts sobre ésta antes de abandonar la taberna.

Sirius suspiró, Aquel relato no le había desvelado nada nuevo. Con un gesto de resignación miró a James, el cual sí parecía impresionado con las palabras de su compañera de casa.

- Venga, Padfoot, vamos a ver qué traman esos dos Slytherins – le indicó James tirando de la manga del moreno.

- ¿Sabes que Malfoy es mi… primo postizo? – preguntó Sirius como si aquello le hiciese gracia.

- Sí… - respondió James desinteresadamente mientras se descolocaba el pelo y se fijaba en las piernas de su amigo. – Padfoot… ¡dobla las rodillas que se te ven los pies! Nos estamos haciendo muy mayores para esto… – murmuró el moreno en un tono gracioso que pretendía ocultar su decepción. Sirius le hizo caso, dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo, y entonces decidió explicarle lo que habían escuchado por boca de Simonds. No se lo había dicho antes porque no quería volver a llenarle la cabeza de presunciones y sospechas. James ya había hecho mucho por él ayudándole a alejarse de aquel mundo de crueldad como para encima hacerle partícipe también de sus maniacos pensamientos.

- Oye, Prongs – comenzó Sirius caminando agachado al lado de su amigo, el cual también tenía que doblar las rodillas para que sus pies no asomasen bajo la capa invisible. - Con respecto a lo que ha dicho Simonds de los Slytherins…

- No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres – le interrumpió el moreno sin mirarle.

- Claro que quiero contártelo – contestó Sirius con seriedad agarrando al moreno del brazo y obligándole a interrumpir la marcha. James asintió con alivio, a pesar de que no quería transmitírselo a su amigo. Interiormente se sentía defraudado… él lo compartía todo con Sirius y le dolía ver cómo el Black tenía secretos para él. – Verás, cuando fui a buscar a Simonds, pude ver como en la misma planta aparecían Slytherins, entre ellos mi hermano, pero no sé de donde - explicó en susurros cada vez más imperceptibles.

- ¿Quieres decir que salían de algún sitio que no está en el mapa? – preguntó James mirando a Sirius con el ceño fruncido y olvidando su oculta molestia.

- Quiero decir que hay un sitio que no está en el mapa en la cual un montón de Slytherins se reúnen – precisó.

- ¿Qué se reúnen? – repitió James - ¿Para qué? – inquirió confundido, pero entonces algo en su mente se iluminó – No… Malfoy… ¿no creerás qué, al fin y al cabo, Simonds tenía razón¿Es posible que todos esos Slytherins…?

- ¿… tengan algo que ver con Malfoy y Snape? – terminó Sirius devolviéndole a su amigo la mirada de sospecho. Sin decirse una sola palabra más, reanudaron de nuevo el camino hasta la mesa de Lucius con nuevas intenciones de descubrir qué se traían los dos magos entre manos.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** **Hola!! aquí estoy de nuevo, con mis historiecillas. Siento mucho el retraso, pero os juro que sufría una C.I (crisis de inspiración) y la poquita que conseguía reunir iba destinada a dos relatos que tenía que escribir para unos certámenes. De nuevo repito que siento estos retrasos y espero que me perdonéis :P Prometo que a partir de ahora, si no actualizo antes, por lo menos escribiré más de seguido, a pesar de que hoy he empezado el insti y seguramente empiece dntro de poko a trabajar :S**

**Bueno, gracias a Doritas, clauMalfoy, Alise Charsing, Dana Wish (gracias por unirte n.n) y a Musa555 por los reviews, en serio, me alegro de que os guste. De todas formas os responderé con más trankilidad a cada uno. En cuanto a si me han llamado la atención... no lo han hecho, pero sí que tengo constancia de algunos fics que han sido eliminados por saltarse a la ligera las normas de la página. No creo que fuesen a borrar el fic, pero no hay que tentar a la suerte.**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP...**

**_14. Fiate de la vírgen y no corras: Malfoy y Snape hablan, aunque son escuchados por 4 Gryffindors, una conversación que desatará la locura en Hogwarts. James y Sirius deciden emplear laviolencia, la cual será embatida con un nuevo castigo mientras en Ari y Lily las dudas empiezan a despertar. Por otro lado, Alice decide hacer frente a la pregunta que George le hizo en la Isla. ¿A quién pedir ayuda para confesarse más que a su mejor amigo y amigo del Ravenclaw?_**

**Y olé, se fini. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero vuestros reviews!!!!**

**Saludos**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	15. Fiate de la virgen y no corras

**14. Fíate de la virgen y no corras**

- … Y, por su puesto, espero que comprendas que esto no es ningún juego – comentó Lucius en un susurro mirando fijamente a Snape, que rehuía su mirada observando con fingida atención la superficie de la roída mesa. - Verás, Severus… ¿puedo llamarte Severus?

- Sí… - respondió tímidamente el chico.

- Bien. Verás, al Señor le parece interesante tu comportamiento. – silabeó el rubio recolocando por tercera vez sus impolutos guantes sobre la mesa – Reservado, observador y, desde luego, con gran potencial en las Artes Oscuras… - explicó fijándose en el Slytherin como si en cualquier momento los adjetivos que había utilizado para describirle se fuesen a escribir en la frente de este – Pero hay algo que no comprende.

Snape se atrevió a mirar los ojos grises del mago mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Tu fijación por esa sangre…sucia. Evans – terminó centrándose en la expresión inescrutable del Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo sabe…?

- El Señor lo sabe todo, Severus. Tiene ojos para todos sus seguidores pero también para las personas que le interesan. – aclaró Malfoy con una sonrisa locuaz.

Snape tragó saliva involuntariamente. Su cara, más pálida de lo que era habitual en él, mostraba un gesto de terror mezclado con confusión que hacía más que visible su desconfianza ante aquella charla.

- Severus… el Señor quiere verte – Snape abrió los ojos con sorpresa – Tranquilo, comprendo que estés nervioso, pero no te preocupes, será dentro de bastante tiempo. Ahora eres tú el que tiene que elegir. – comunicó con voz afectuosa, tan falsa que Snape notó cómo su piel se erizaba con la caricia de la hipocresía.

- Pero… ¿por qué? No comprendo qué puedo ofrecerle yo – masculló.

- Ah… El Señor tiene un papel destinado para cada uno de nosotros, sin embargo, me permitiré explicarte algo. – comentó Lucius – Tus intentos por conquistar a la sangre-sucia son muy interesantes para él. Evans le interesa. Es algo muy sencillo, un simple intercambio de favores. Tú le darás al Señor lo que quiere y él te dará a ti lo que desees.

- ¿Y qué le interesa de Evans exactamente? – preguntó con valor.

- Eso es algo que sólo él sabe. – Lucius miró insistentemente a Snape – Y lo que a ti te interesa me temo que es algo que sólo tú sabes, es por eso que él quiere verte.

- Si tan poderoso es y tanto sabe de mí ¿cómo es que no sabe lo que quiero? – preguntó con recelo.

- El Señor no cuenta a todos sus seguidores lo que sabe de cada uno – silabeó con una sonrisa venenosa.

Snape suspiró, replanteándose todo lo nuevo que se extendía ante él.

Desde hacía una semana se sentía confundido. Todo se había estropeado. Había olvidado sus principios y se había lanzado a un deseo irrefrenable de su parte animal. Ni si quiera sabía en qué momento se puso a escuchar al imbécil de Avery en su charla misteriosa, la cual tenía un destino fijo desde el principio: aquella taberna y aquella proposición. Impulsos. ¡Él era un Slytherin! Lily, Potter, su padre… Ya nada estaba como debería estar. Ya no tenía nada que pudiese perder. Sólo podía ganar. Y si se entregaba a aquel trato sucio, ganaría.

Con una nueva mirada, la mirada de la decisión y la venganza, Snape miró a Lucius.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – preguntó sin vacilar. Lucius sonrió con triunfo.

- De momento sólo tienes que comprender en qué consiste ser un seguidor del Señor Oscuro. – respondió Malfoy – Esto te ayudará – siseó mirando hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie estaba fijándose en ellos, lo cual era un poco difícil ya que el tabernero se encontraba en la trastienda y los dos borrachos de la barra llevaban rato disfrutando de un apacible sueño sobre la sucia barra. Llamando la atención de Snape de nuevo, una cadena dorada de la que pendía un broche del mismo material apareció en las manos del rubio. – Es una llave. Sólo la poseen los que ya son mortífagos pero el Señor cree que puede confiar en ti. Con ella podrás acceder a una comunicación más personal con él. La puerta que abre te la mostrará Avery o Carrows. No hables de esto con nadie más. No dejes que nadie vea la alhaja. No dejes que nadie sepa nada de esta conversación.

Snape asintió, asiendo con fuerza la cadena y pasándosela por la cabeza para guardarla entre las dobleces de su capa. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

- Y cuida tu relación con Evans – añadió seriamente. Snape levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido. En ese justo momento, Lucius se desapareció.

Después de todo, aún había una duda en la cabeza del Slytherin. El chico no podía comprender qué era lo que Voldemort quería de Lily. Era una sangre-sucia, no podía ofrecerle nada. Él lo sabía a la perfección…

Sin poderse creer aún que aquello lo hubiese hecho de verdad, recuperó el gorro negro de lana de uno de los bolsillos de su capa y se levantó, dispuesto a salir. Justo a mitad de camino de la puerta le pareció escuchar un susurro, pero no le dio importancia y continuó hacia la salida.

Con un gesto de hastío dirigido hacia el tabernero, que había vuelto de la trastienda y le miraba mal por no haber consumido nada, abrió la puerta, dejando entrar un soplo de viento gélido acompañado por un brazo que le agarró de la pechera. Sorprendido, se dejó arrastrar hacia fuera y, de golpe, lo empotraron contra el muro de la taberna.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Severus? – le susurró Regulus con su cara a un palmo de la de él.

Regulus era un año más pequeño que él, pero aún así aparentaba más edad. Snape siempre se había sentido intimidado por su seriedad y misterio, por eso se vio incapaz de contestar.

- No sabes en qué te has metido… - comentó el Black negando con la cabeza. Sin más, soltó la capa de Snape y se alejó de allí, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada de compasión.

El agredido tragó saliva y comprobó con rapidez que el colgante que Malfoy le había entregado seguía en su lugar. Aliviado y más confundido aún por la sorpresiva advertencia, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con las dos torpes figuras de Aubrey Bertram y Rufus Avery, los cuales caminaban hasta él por el sendero tortuoso acuciado por el viento. Snape frunció el ceño. No sabía que Aubrey también estuviese metido en todo eso… por lo general era bastante ingenuo y, escuchando comentarios de otros de sus compañeros de casa, parecía que él no era el único que pensaba que Bertram no debería pertenecer a Slytherin.

Restregándose las manos entre sí para guardar el calor del interior del sucio local, esperó a que los dos Slytherins llegasen hasta él, pero entonces la puerta de la taberna se abrió y, sorprendido, observó como de la nada aparecían James y Sirius.

Rápidamente buscó su varita entre las capas de ropa que llevaba encima. Se maldijo por no tenerla más a mano cuando sintió, para su desagrado, que otra varita que no era la suya se le hincaba en la cetrina piel del cuello.

- Jamás llegué a pensar que eras un asesino – escupió James copiando la anterior postura de Regulus.

- No piensas demasiado – se atrevió a pronunciar con el poco aire que le entraba a causa de la presión que el Cazador ejercía en su garganta. A pesar de todo estaba sorprendido. Habían escuchado la conversación…

- No juegues, ahora no, Snape, porque yo no estoy para juegos – advirtió James hincando aún más la punta de su varita en el cuello del Slytherin.

- Me alegra saber que… que ya has comprendido que yo no soy un juguete para cumplir tus… caprichos más crueles – jadeó con los ojos negros fijos en los castaños de James.

- Prongs, Avery y Bertram están aquí – informó Sirius a sus espaldas con una voz grave que entrañaba la furia y el odio hacia todo lo que había escuchado instantes antes en la taberna.

James se dio la vuelta sin apartar su varita del lugar al que apuntaba y observó con la respiración entrecortada como los dos Slytherins, al ver que su compañero estaba siendo atacado, corrían hasta ellos con las varitas al ristre. Pero le dio igual. De pronto todo le parecía sencillo y complicado a la vez. Sería fácil librarse de aquellas sabandijas pero aquello era un tema tan difícil… Su comportamiento habitual había pasado de ser algo por lo que presumir para convertirse en una carga que le repetía constantemente lo estúpido que había sido al no darse cuenta antes de lo que en algunos corredores del castillo que durante siete años había sido su hogar se cocía. Mortífagos…

Sirius tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero en cambio él ya había supuesto que algo así pasaría, aunque eso no quitaba que la decisión que Snape había tomado le sorprendiese. El Slytherin no comprendía hasta qué punto había arruinado su vida… Sin embargo había decidido actuar con cabeza, ya que James se había lanzado de bruces a la imprudencia, alentado por los planes que Malfoy y Snape habían preparado a costa de una persona: Evans. Tanto Sirius como James no alcanzaban a comprender qué tenía que ver la pelirroja en todo eso, pero habían entendido que si ella era un objetivo de aquella mafia asesina, no habría método para impedir que llegasen a su cometido. Y aquello sólo había servido para enervar aún más sus ya de por sí alterados nervios, sobre todo en James.

Finalmente los dos Slytherins llegaron a la altura de los tres magos. Avery apuntaba firmemente con su varita hacia James, mientras que Bertram oscilaba su mano entre los dos Gryffindors.

- Vaya, – comenzó James mirando a Snape con repulsión – más aprendices de asesinos.

- Cuidadito con la lengua, Potter – acalló Avery inmediatamente mirando de reojo a Aubrey, que parecía confundido con la situación.

- ¿O si no qué? – intervino Sirius alzando su varita por primera vez – Todos deberían saber de que calaña sois.

- De la misma que tú, Black – escupió el Slytherin con una sonrisa macabra, pero Sirius no se inmutó.

- Vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres ofenderme – respondió ampliando su sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Eso no es problema… _¡Depuls..! _

- _¡Sectusempra! _– James reaccionó con rapidez, alertado por el sospechoso movimiento de la mano que el Slytherin había usado para llevar a cabo el ataque. – De tu propia cosecha, _Quejicus… -_ murmuró con una sonrisa macabra devolviendo su varita al cuello del mago, que no había tenido la suficiente rapidez para escapar del Gryffindor.

- ¡Rufus! – exclamó Aubrey agachándose al lado de su compañero, que miraba con sorpresa las cientos de rajas que habían aparecido cortando su ropa y su cuerpo. - ¡Esto lo vais a pagar! – gritó con furia mirando a James y a Sirius - _¡Desmai…!_

_- ¡Enamplienon! _– le interrumpió Sirius lanzando un rayo amarillo contra el chico, que lo recibió en la cabeza. Esta comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente entre los gritos del mago, que observaba incrédulo como su boca se ensanchaba impidiéndole pronunciar palabras de auxilio.

Sirius enarcó las cejas y miró a James, que observaba con sorna la escena.

- No sabía que fuese tan efectivo… - murmuró el Black comprobando que la cabeza del pobre Slytherin continuaba con su crecimiento.

- ¡Estáis locos! – les sobresaltó Snape de golpe - ¡Si no hacéis algo morirán!

- ¿Acaso te preocupa? – preguntó James devolviéndole a su voz esa frialdad tan poco común en él. – Vas a ser un mortífago, para ti la muerte no debe significar nada.

Snape tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a sus dos compañeros. Avery estaba inconsciente a causa de la pérdida de sangre y Bertram continuaba con esos agudos chillidos de dolor. Potter tenía razón, no debería importarle pero…

- _¡Tusecsempra! – _bramó apuntando a Avery. La mayor parte de sus heridas se cerró con rapidez, frenando la hemorragia, pero sin devolverle la consciencia.

- Tú puedes ser cualquier cosa, Snape, pero no eres un asesino – masculló James apartando su varita del pelinegro y mirándole con una mueca de asco y compasión que reverberó la furia del Slytherin.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – bramó haciéndose por fin con su varita. – ¡Lo tienes todo, Potter, no tienes derecho a juzgarme! – James le miró con sorpresa. - Y tampoco sabes de qué soy capaz…

- Tú tampoco sabes de qué somos capaces nosotros – comentó Sirius inmiscuyéndose en esa conversación tan curiosa.

- Vosotros no sois capaces de hacer nada. Sois unos cobardes que únicamente ridiculizan a la gente porque no se atreven a hacer lo que pregonan. El valiente león de Gryffindor no existe – escupió sin apartar la mirada de los dos Gryffindors.

- Ve el miércoles catorce al sauce boxeador y te demostraremos de lo que somos capaces – soltó Sirius exaltado. James abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y miró a su amigo con temor. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer algo así?

Pero de pronto el sonido de los gritos de Aubrey se intensificó y Sirius le miró con preocupación. Su cabeza había alcanzado el tamaño de una gigantesca sandía y sus rasgos se habían estirado, impidiéndole abrir los ojos o cerrar la boca.

- Haz algo, Padfoot – murmuró James.

- _¡Noneilpmane! – _exclamó apuntado a la cabeza del chico, que dejó de crecer, pero no volvió a su estado natural. Y justo en ese momento, el pico retorcido de un sombrero de bruja apareció en el horizonte de la loma por la que discurría el sendero. A su lado, una melena pelirroja volaba impulsada por el viento y un gorro verde junto a dos siluetas confusas corrían para alcanzar el paso de la dueña del sombrero.

- ¡Potter, Black! – la inconfundible voz de McGonagall llegó hasta sus oídos.

James chasqueó la lengua y miró a Sirius, que con el ceño fruncido observaba como Ari, que iba al lado de McGonagall junto a Lily, Alice y Corinne, se deshacía de su gorro de lana verde y le miraba con confusión, apartando su mirada de él al instante para fijarse en su alrededor, como en busca de algo.

- ¡Oh, por Morgana! – exclamó la jefa de Gryffindor observando a Avery y Bertram, que caminaba patosamente hacia ella. – Esto… esto es demasiado – determinó devolviendo su dura mirada a los dos Gryffindors. – El castigo que se os impondrá será mucho más duro que otras veces, de eso me encargaré yo personalmente… diga Albus lo que diga.

------------------

- Creo que McGonagall exageró un poco… - opinó Alice mirando a James y Sirius, que alejados de ellas un par de sitios, observaban en silencio sus platos de coles con salchichas sin ninguna intención de comérselos, algo nunca antes visto en los dos triperos Gryffindors.

- Para mí el castigo es perfecto. – rebatió Lily adquiriendo una postura estirada mientras agarraba un trozo de pan – Hasta las vacaciones de navidad es incluso poco tiempo comparado con el mes que estuvimos nosotras limpiando retretes – recordó torciendo el gesto.

- Pues yo prefiero un mes limpiando baños que quince días de ayudante de Hagrid. Ese hombre es tan raro… - murmuró Corinne mirando de reojo a Remus, que intentaba convencer a sus dos amigos de que probasen bocado.

- Enserio, Lil¿no te dan pena? – preguntó Alice mirando a su amiga pelirroja con incredulidad – Míralos, están llenos de cortes y tienen unas ojeras que marcarán historia. No sé que hay en el bosque ese, pero desde luego no debe ser algo muy bueno…

Lily pensó en las palabras de su amiga y miró disimuladamente a James. Había que reconocer que desde el primer día de castigo, del cual volvían a altas horas de la madrugada, los Gryffindors habían abandonado su papel de abanderados contra la normas para adoptar una posición más sumisa gracias al cansancio que se había apoderado de ellos. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de sentir lástima por James. El chico había apoyado la cabeza en una de sus manos y parecía a punto de quedarse dormido en esa posición tan cómoda cuando de pronto, como alertado por la mirada de la prefecta, dirigió su vista hacia ella y se enderezó, devolviéndole a su cara esa sonrisa petulante y a la vez tan sensual que había bautizado como suya. Lily bufó. Ese no cambiaría ni aunque le sometiesen a una tortura china.

- No, no me dan ninguna pena – contestó con fastidio.

- Me voy – anunció Ari levantándose y sorprendiendo a sus amigas rompiendo el mutismo en el que se había sumido desde la excursión – No me encuentro muy bien… - se excusó mirando hacia la puerta del comedor. Alice intuyó lo que le pasaba a su amiga y la agarró del brazo, comunicándole con una mirada que no hiciese lo que tenía en mente. Pero Ari se deshizo del

agarre de su amiga con una sonrisa y emprendió su marcha hacia el hall.

- ¿Y a esa qué le pasa? – preguntó Corinne. Alice se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

Claro que sabía lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Después de que escuchasen la conversación de Malfoy y Snape a través de la ventana rota de Cabeza de Puerco, ambas habían sido testigos de cómo Snape era amenazado por Regulus a la salida de esa reunión y fue en ese punto en el que Ari, temiendo lo peor, convenció a Alice de llamar a la profesora McGonagall. Sin embargo cuando volvieron junto con la jefa de Gryffindor, se encontraron con un panorama mucho peor en el que Regulus había desaparecido y James y Sirius jugaban el papel culminante. Ambas habían decidido no contarle a sus amigas la verdad de todo aquello y dejarlo como una simple "discusión entre Slytherins y Gryffindors de la cual ellas habían sido testigo". No comprendían qué pintaban allí Sirius y James y tampoco querían preocupar a Lily con la mención de su nombre en la oscura conversación de Malfoy y Snape, por lo menos hasta que descubriesen qué papel jugaba su amiga. De momento sólo tenían que procurar que el Slytherin no se acercase a la prefecta. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que estuviesen preocupadas, sobre todo Ari, ya que su relación con Regulus se hacía cada vez más oscura y complicada.

Un par de sitios alejados de ellas, Sirius y James observaron cómo Ari se levantaba de la mesa e iba en dirección a la salida, la cual acababa de ser traspasada por Regulus.

- Voy… al baño – informó Sirius levantándose con premura.

- Padfoot¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó James alarmado.

- Esas cosas no se dicen – contestó en un murmullo. James suspiró y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la mano.

- ¿Cuándo pensáis contarnos lo que pasó en Hosmeade? – preguntó Peter con la boca llena de tarta de melaza.

- Quizás el miércoles "peludo" – respondió el Capitán en un bostezo. Remus frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que algo demasiado raro se estaba cociendo y lo sabía por el simple hecho de que James hubiese decidido abandonar su plan de venganza contra Lily.

-------------------

Sirius abandonó con tranquilidad el comedor, pero nada más traspasar el umbral de las grandes puertas, inició una carrera hacia aquella muchacha morena de paso decidido que avanzaba a las mazmorras sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Simonds! – exclamó llegando a su altura y provocando que la chica se girase extrañada. Ese gesto fue aprovechado por el animago para situarse frente a ella.

Ari frunció el ceño. Hacía bastante que no cruzaba palabra con Sirius y por eso le extrañaba aquello. La pelea entre él y Regulus, la broma a Lily, la escena en la que James y el Black se hallaban en medio de un duelo contra tres Slytherins y el hecho de que encima, la bolsa en la que estaban todos los ingredientes que habían comprado Alice y ella en Hosmeade para la venganza hubiese sido mutada a un paquete repleto de chucherías hacían que la morena no sintiese por el golpeador nada parecido al cariño.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó entremezclando la molestia y el deseo de desaparecer para no tener que hacer frente a aquella conversación.

- ¿Por qué nos denunciaste a McGonagall? – inquirió directamente, adoptando un gesto serio que no cuadraba con su habitual mirada pícara. Ari enarcó las cejas. Si le contaba que había visto a Regulus amenazar a Snape, pondría en el punto de mira al pequeño de los Black y terminaría confesando lo que había escuchado en la taberna, lo cual era mucho más grave que cualquier discusión absurda entre Slytherins y Gryffindors. Sin embargo… ¿qué hacían allí James y Sirius? No negaba que le picaba la curiosidad de descubrir de dónde habían salido los dos morenos y qué había sido de Regulus. Y por eso último se hallaba en busca del Slytherin.

- Porque te odio¿no es ese motivo suficiente?- respondió efusivamente y girándose para continuar con su camino, pero entonces una de las manos del chico la frenó, agarrándola del brazo. Ari se estremeció ante el contacto, que transmitía calidez, fuerza y decisión. Y por aquella misma mezcla de sensaciones, se volvió enfurecida, logrando deshacerse del agarre con un gesto soberbio. Pero al mirar a los ojos a Sirius, su careta de seguridad se derrumbó.

- Pero más quieres a Evans, y si escuchaste la conversación entre Malfoy y Snape, algo que sé que hiciste, habrías deseado que le matase. – alegó el moreno, aguantando la mirada a Ari, que al escuchar aquellas palabras abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Por qué llamaste a McGonagall? – volvió a preguntar interrumpiendo la réplica confundida de la Gryffindor.

- Tengo mis propios motivos – respondió recuperando la fuerza – Yo no me meto en los tuyos, ni tú en los míos – comunicó, casi como un pacto. Sirius cogió aire, pero antes de poder añadir algo más, Ari se dio la vuelta y continuó con su rápida marcha. Sirius observó su melena bailar alrededor de su espalda. Tanto genio tan mal empleado…

-------------------------

Lily volvió a mirar a James, que descansaba con la cabeza sobre los brazos, apoyado en la mesa. Un par de palmadas de Remus le devolvieron a la realidad y el chico, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia el castaño, se levantó desperezándose, logrando entresacar algún que otro suspiro de deseo por parte de sus compañeras.

La pelirroja observó con los ojos entrecerrados como el Capitán del equipo caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia la salida, seguido por Peter, que parecía alarmado al notar a su eterno ídolo algo fuera de sí mismo. Hacía ya varios días que el moreno no la molestaba, exceptuando aquellas sonrisas petulantes que se le escapaban de vez en cuando, aunque la prefecta estaba comenzando a pensar que eran así por naturaleza.

- Esta noche – Lily despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras nerviosas de Alice, que se removía en su asiento mirando hacia la mesa Ravenclaw. – Esta noche le responderé – Corinne y la pelirroja miraron hacia el objetivo de su amiga. George terminaba un vaso de zumo de calabaza mientras se levantaba para acudir al entrenamiento matutino de Quidditch. Aún en sábado continuaban entrenando, aunque aquello no era extraño teniendo en cuenta que dentro de una semana sería el segundo partido del año: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Lily frunció aún más el ceño. Cualquier otro año James andaría por todo el castillo revoloteando, nervioso por el partido, y presumiendo ante cualquiera mientras le repetía continuamente que si le regalaba un beso le dedicaba la victoria. Teniendo en cuenta que aquel era el primer año en el que James ejercía de capitán, que anduviese con aquellos ánimos no era nada normal, incluso teniendo en cuenta el castigo. Si continuaba así perderían, lo que rebajaría su fama de jugador y desacreditaría su nombre como Capitán. ¿Qué era lo que tanto preocupaba al moreno?

- Bueno… voy a hablar con Frank para que me ayude a declararme – comentó Alice desperezándose. Corinne se atragantó de golpe con un vaso de agua y comenzó a toser ruidosamente. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – respondió la morena sonriendo mientras se secaba las lagrimillas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Alice la miró sin llegar a creerse aún la versión oficial. – Es sólo que… ¿por qué no podemos ayudarte nosotras? – Alice alzó las cejas y sonrió divertida.

- Porque vosotras ya tenéis demasiado en qué pensar – explicó encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo Corinne y Lily se miraron entre sí con confusión – Cori… ¿qué hay con Remus? – inquirió como única respuesta.

- ¿Qué va a haber? – respondió la delegada centrándose de nuevo en los restos de su zumo de calabaza.

- Tengo ojos en la cara – comentó Alice con suficiencia.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parece – Lily miró a sus dos amigas, que comenzaban una discusión, sin saber exactamente el motivo de la misma.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Alice sin comprender.

- A nada. Mejor vete a pedirle ayuda a tu gran amigo Frank, ese al que tan bien conoces… Por cierto¿podrías decirme quién le gusta? – lanzó maliciosamente comenzando a untarse un panecillo de pasas con mermelada de frambuesa. Alice abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de ese detalle en la vida de su amigo, la volvió a cerrar con gracia.

- Eso es algo que no puedo decirte… - contestó levantándose y girándose con orgullo.

Corinne, con el ceño fruncido, observó como la castaña se alejaba con la cabeza en alto. Lily miró de un lado a otro, sin saber qué ocurría.

- Voy a la biblioteca, he quedado con Shally – murmuró Conrinne levantándose. Lily bufó. Genial, se había quedado sola.

Con un suspiro de resignación se preguntó dónde estaría Ari. No sabiendo qué más hacer, se decantó por ir a la sala común. Quizás allí se podría desahogar castigando a algún gamberro, evitando así pensar en aquello que tenía a James tan preocupado y que, pensándolo bien, a ella le importaba tan poco.

---------------

Alice llegó a la habitación de los chicos después de haberse recorrido las zonas que más solía frecuentar su amigo. Sin llamar, como era su costumbre, abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía.

- ¿Frank? – llamó elevando la voz y recorriendo nuevamente la sala con la mirada. Suspirando y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño. - ¿Frank, estás ahí dentro? – dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta, pero al no oír respuesta alguna, abrió.

Frank agarró con rapidez la toalla que había a su lado y la usó como escudo de sus partes nobles, ocultando mínimamente su desnudez.

- ¡Alice! – exclamó cuando la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y se tapó la cara con las manos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… estaba buscándote… lo sien… - con una leve risita interrumpió su propia disculpa. Frank alzó las cejas. Sin embargo esa pequeña risa cantarina dio paso a un torrente de sonoras carcajadas que provocaron al rubio fruncir a el ceño.

- ¿¡Se puede saber de qué te ríes!? – Alice salió del baño riéndose y se tiró sobre la cama del Gryffindor mientras continuaba con su chiste particular. La puerta del baño se cerró acompañada con un resoplido de Frank. La castaña miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa en la cara. No había llegado a ver nada indecente, pero aun así la escena le había parecido de lo más graciosa. Daría lo que fuese por volver a ver la cara que Frank había puesto.

Al poco la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y de ella salió Frank ataviado únicamente con el pantalón del uniforme mientras con la toalla se secaba el pelo con despreocupación. Alice apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos y observó a su amigo.

- Vaya, vaya, el pequeño Francis se ha hecho todo un hombretón – comentó burlonamente la castaña, produciendo un leve sonrojo en el Gryffindor que intentó disimular con una mueca socarrona. - ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro que estabas tan ocupado que ni me oías? – preguntó con picardía.

- Ducharme, lo que pasa es que Remus hechizó el baño para que cuando alguno entrase por la noche, no despertase a los demás. Por eso no se puede oír nada de lo que suceda dentro, ni tampoco de lo que suceda fuera si estás en él – explicó tirando la toalla a un lado y buscando en su baúl una camiseta.

- Voy a tener que pedirle a Lily que haga lo mismo. – comentó mirando al techo – Ari tiene la extraña manía de ducharse de madrugada.

- Después de una noche de trajín siempre apetece un baño… - bromeó el chico poniéndose una camiseta interior.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de noches de trajín? – ironizó la chica levantando las piernas hacia el techo y haciendo tonterías con los pies. Frank la miró y tragó saliva. Verla en su cama… - Bueno, o quizás sí que sabes….

- ¿Qué? – exclamó mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

- Frank¿quién te gusta? – preguntó sorprendiendo al rubio - Es que ahora que lo pienso nunca me has hablado de eso – comentó jugando con los doseles aterciopelados de la cama de su amigo.

- Pues… nadie – murmuró tragando saliva y poniéndose los calcetines. Alice le miró. El rubio estaba colorado, como nunca le había visto antes, y sus movimientos eran más torpes de lo habitual.

- Mientes – susurró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Me estás mintiendo! – exclamó la castaña sentándose frente al rubio.

- ¡N…no¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Porque no sabes mentir! Te conozco. Sólo tengo que mirarte a los ojos para saberlo – comentó con alardeo.

- Pues esta vez te equivocas, porque no me gusta nadie… - respondió agachándose para coger de debajo de su cama las zapatillas. El tono y la forma que usó para decir aquello sonó tan real, que apunto estuvo de creérselo él mismo. Alice frunció el ceño y suspiró.

- Bueno, vale, te creo de momento, pero sólo porque ahora necesito pedirte un favor. – Frank salió de debajo de su cama golpeándose la cabeza y miró a su amiga con curiosidad y alivio. - Esta noche voy a decirle a George que sí quiero salir con él – el rubio notó como se le cortaba la respiración y el pulso se le aceleraba. - ¿Me ayudas a buscar una forma de decírselo?

- Sí, claro…

--------------------

Ari suspiró por onceaba vez. Podría jurar que había anochecido durante la espera. Sólo a ella se le ocurría quedarse allí, frente a la entrada de la sala común de las serpientes, tentando a su suerte y esperando que quizás a Regulus Black le diese por dar un paseo por el castillo. Ahora sí que necesitaba encontrárselo de casualidad…

Aquel tiempo de espera le había servido para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Cada vez que recordaba la conversación entre Snape y Malfoy un nudo se instalaba en la entrada de su estómago. De pronto todos sus absurdos problemas habían desaparecido. ¡Jamás habría pensado que algún compañero suyo estuviese enfrascado en aquello que aparecía una y otra vez en los periódicos! Muertes, asesinatos, Maldiciones Imperdonables… todo a manos de un mago chiflado que estaba reuniendo poder por todo el mundo y acobardando a la comunidad mágica. Y ahora también en Hogwarts… no tenía pruebas, y esa era la razón por la que no había corrido a denunciar ante Dumbledore lo que había escuchado. Quizás todo fuese un mal entendido, quizás…

Y por otro lado estaba la conversación que había tenido aquel mismo día con Sirius. ¡El chico sabía que ella había escuchado a Snape y Malfoy en aquella taberna! Eso quería decir que él también estaba al tanto de los planes de Snape, sin embargo algo no terminaba de cuadrar. ¿Cómo había conseguido el Gryffindor enterarse de aquello¿Por qué Regulus atacó a Snape? y… ¿De dónde salieron James y Sirius? Sin embargo, unas leves sospechas hacían mella día a día en su cabeza. Quizás Regulus sabía algo del plan de Snape y por eso le atacó, porque le parecía horrible. Inevitablemente sonrió a la nada. Tenía claro que Regulus no podría participar en aquello que pintaba tan sucio. Y justo en aquel instante un pensamiento se deslizó en su cabeza: quizás Sirius lo sabía todo porque él también estaba metido en el ajo. Pero entonces no cuadraba que hubiese atacado a Snape junto con Potter, además, los chicos serían traviesos, pervertidos u odiosos, pero nunca se atreverían a matar a una mosca. Aunque Avery y Aubrey no parecían precisamente sanos y salvos aquel día…

Movió la cabeza, intentando apartar todos aquellos pensamientos de ella. Si seguía así se volvería loca.

Tras unos instantes más, en los que la paciencia de la chica comenzaba a hacer estragos,

varias personas salieron del escondite de los Slytherin, entre ellas Regulus.

Ari se levantó del suelo con dificultad al sentir sus músculos entumecidos y se encaminó con decisión al grupillo.

- ¡Regulus! – le llamó con seriedad. Todos los alumnos que le acompañaban se volvieron hacia ella. – Tenemos que hablar.

El chico frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin demostrar con ello confusión, más bien era una forma de dejar ver que sabía que aquello llegaría. Sin palabras de excusa se separó del grupo de Slytherins.

- Vamos a otro lado – pidió el moreno en un murmullo pasando al lado de Ari. La morena asintió ligeramente y se dispuso a seguirle, sin preguntarse ni una vez si de aquella forma corría peligro.

-----------------

Shally observó como la delegada miraba por onceaba vez la puerta de la biblioteca, por la que entraba una alumna de tercero, y volvía a suspirar. Estaba claro que a la Gryffindor le preocupaba algo, pero el qué era todo un misterio. Sin embargo, si había algo que Shally tenía claro, era que Remus estaba relacionado con ello.

La puerta de la biblioteca volvió a abrirse y Corinne levantó la vista como si sus ojos estuviesen bajo las órdenes de un resorte mecánico. Un grupo de Slytherins hicieron acto de aparición y se dirigieron en silencio a una de las mesas vacías de la sala. Corinne volvió a suspirar, centrándose de nuevo en su preensayo de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- Cori… - la llamó Shally, comenzando a notar como sus nervios se iban crispando al compás de los suspiros de su amiga.

- ¿Um? – inquirió la morena sin mirarla.

- Remus viene hacia aquí. – Corinne levantó la cabeza con tanta rapidez que Shally pensó que se había roto el cuello. Tras eso, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente al prefecto, mirando a su alrededor con un acceso de energía que la Ravenclaw jamás había visto. – Cori…

- ¿Dónde? No le veo…

- Cori…

- ¿Estás segura de que era él?

- ¡Corinne! – el grito que la rubia pegó en un intento de que la delegada volviese a ser ella misma provocó que gran parte de la biblioteca se girase a mirarlas y que, de una de las estanterías que formaban el mobiliario de la sala, surgiese la cabeza de la joven pero estricta bibliotecaria Pince.

- ¡Esto no es una clase de solfeo ni un certamen de nuevos talentos, señorita Hopkins, así que comprenderá que tanto sus compañeros como yo le pidamos que reserve sus cualidades para otro momento! – exclamó la mujer, provocando el rubor en la Ravenclaw, que sin embargo lanzó un suspiro de paciencia cuando la bibliotecaria volvió a desaparecer tras la estantería.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? – preguntó Corinne en un susurro exagerado.

- Pues a que llevas una hora y media suspirando cada vez que se abre la puerta de la biblioteca y entra algún bicho raro como nosotras a estudiar. – explicó la rubia mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa de diversión.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Remus?

- ¿Es necesario que responda? – contestó elevando las manos. Corinne frunció el ceño – Pues tiene que ver ya que tu frustración se debe a la ausencia de dicho prefecto castaño.

- ¿Qué? No, te equivocas, lo que pasa es que me pone nerviosa el sonido de la puerta… ¿por qué entran y salen tanto? Nunca había visto la biblioteca tan llena de niños de primero y segundo… - comentó intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¡Desalmados, sólo lo hacen para convertir tu desdichada existencia en un pozo de amargura aún más atroz! – exclamó Shally en un susurro cargado de sarcasmo. – A mi no me engañas… - Corinne suspiró derrotada y se encogió de hombros.

- Necesito hablar con Remus – terminó confesando – No es nada personal… bueno sí, pero no tiene que ver conmigo, por eso no puedo contártelo. Sin embargo necesito que Remus lo sepa, quizás de esa forma sabría qué hacer.

- ¿Y por qué no le buscas y se lo cuentas? – preguntó Shally con renovadas energías al haber conseguido su objetivo.

- Por que no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

- Supongo que estará en su habitación o en la lechucería. – comentó mirando de forma pensativa a la estantería que había detrás de Corinne – Suele estar allí – finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Corinne agradeció los datos mientras recogía sus cosas para ir a hablar con el castaño sobre Frank y Alice. Estaba convencida de que Remus estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del rubio hacia su amiga y por lo tanto debía ponerle en sobre aviso de que la castaña había tomado la genial decisión de pedir consejo a Frank sobre cómo confesar su amor al mejor amigo de este. Definitivamente si fuese ella la que tuviese que compartir habitación con alguien con tal problema sentimental, le encantaría estar en sobre aviso de una hecatombe así.

Tras un segundo de duda, se decidió por ir a buscar a la lechucería, así se evitaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con los principales afectados en mitad de tan agradable tarea.

Con paso rápido emprendió el camino hacia la torre exterior. Se comenzó a preguntar qué es lo que hacía allí Remus, ya que según Shally pasaba junto a las aves mensajeras gran parte de su tiempo, esperaba no interrumpirle si estaba enviando una carta o algo por el estilo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta llegó frente a la escalera que conducía a la torre y comenzó a subirla. De pronto sintió un súbito nerviosismo, característico cada vez que el hablar con el prefecto se hacía presente. Suspirando llegó a la cumbre de la escalera y empujó la enorme puerta desgastada que daba paso a la sala.

Una docena de lechuzas revoloteaban perezosas por el techo repleto de vigas cargadas de excrementos grisáceos. Una de ellas descendió con lentitud hasta la chica, que sonrió complacida. Era _Gareth, _una lechuza propiedad del colegio que siempre había sido la encargada de transportar la correspondencia entre ella y su familia. Corinne nunca había podido tener una lechuza propia, ya que su madre no sentía cariño por los animales.

- Hola preciosa – murmuró la delegada acariciando al ave parda - ¿Me has echado de menos?

- Si te contestase sería un gran descubrimiento – una voz sorprendió a la morena que, mirando a su alrededor, se topó con la figura de Remus. El castaño estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de uno de los grandes ventanales que se dibujaban por las paredes de la lechucería y la observaba sonriendo con los brazos cruzados. El hecho de que una de las grandes vigas estuviese en medio de los dos era la razón de que la delegada no le hubiese visto antes. - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Ibas a enviar una carta?

- No, en realidad te estaba buscando a ti – explicó observando como _Gareth_ elevaba el vuelo y se posaba en una de las vigas más altas. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí escondido sin tus amigotes?

- Admirar el paisaje – comentó volviéndose hacia la ventana – Desde aquí se puede observar una zona del bosque que no se puede ver desde ninguna otra parte del castillo. Y estoy sin mis "amigotes" porque James tenía que preparar jugadas para el partido contra Ravenclaw y Peter estaba haciendo un trabajo de transformaciones. Sirius no sé donde está – Corinne se acercó a él asintiendo con la cabeza. A pesar de que había subido muchas veces a esa torre, nunca se había parado a observar el paisaje y por eso se sorprendió al comprobar que lo que desde ahí se veía era desconocido para ella. Un enorme sauce solitario en los terrenos del colegio marcaba el principio del bosque prohibido, que más adelante se dividía por culpa de una colina herbosa. Sin embargo a esa hora era difícil contemplar el panorama, ya que el sol les deslumbraba con el último saludo. - ¿Y por qué me buscabas?

La morena volvió a si misma y se giró para mirarle a los ojos. En esa posición era capaz de observar los ojos del castaño, color miel, con todo lujo de detalles. El sol tenía esa gran capacidad, y en Remus, el mostrar todo lo bueno de su persona, era lo más destacado del astro.

- Es sobre Frank y Alise – explicó. Remus frunció el ceño – Alise va a aceptar salir con George y ha tenido la genial idea de recurrir a Frank para que le ayude a confesar su amor. – comentó con sarcasmo.

- Frank lo va a pasar fatal… - opinó el prefecto negando con la cabeza.

- Lo sé, por eso vine a hablar contigo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? – preguntó encogiéndose de brazos.

- Nada… - murmuró la morena, preguntándose por primera vez qué narices buscaba al contarle eso – Sólo era para que no te sorprendieses si esta noche Frank estaba… bajo de ánimos. – Remus asintió y se colocó al lado de ella, mirando al horizonte apoyado en el alfeizar. Corinne se giró y también se dispuso a observar la línea curva que tantos sueños ajenos guardaba. - Esto no puede seguir así – comentó cuando, pasados unos minutos, el silencio y el hecho de tener al prefecto tan cerca se hicieron casi insoportables.

- ¿Y qué solución le encuentras tú?

- Pues yo creo que Frank debería confesarle lo que siente – lanzó sin pensarlo demasiado – Al fin y al cabo lo único que va a conseguir así es sufrir y, si lo piensas, él ya no puede hacer nada más, ahora es el turno de Alice. Estoy segura de que así se sentiría más aliviado.

- ¿Y si ella le dijese que no?

- Por lo menos le quedaría el alivio de que no ha podido hacer nada más. De esta manera sólo conseguirá vivir con la duda – determinó encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Remus, que la miraba entre sorprendido y pensativo. De pronto, observando de cerca y más detenidamente los iris del castaño se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir era la misma solución a su propio problema. Sin pensarlo demasiado apartó la mirada de los ojos color miel de Remus y volvió a concentrarse en el horizonte. Tenía un problema moral y sentimental que resolver.

- Quizás tengas razón… - opinó Remus observando a la delegada, que se había puesto seria de repente. Lo cierto es que no había día que no le sorprendiese. Por momentos parecía una persona insoportable de lo cotilla y quisquillosa que era y de pronto se convertía en una chica simpática, tierna y reflexiva. No sabía si era que estaba confundido o necesitado, pero esa mezcla de personalidades le llamaba tremendamente la atención, y no sólo era eso lo que le atraía. Sus rizos brillaban con la luz del atardecer y su piel morena parecía dorada. Fijándose bien se dio cuenta de que se mordía el labio inferior y sus manos se frotaban contra la falda del uniforme.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó él. Corinne le miró de reojo y resoplo.

- Es tarde. Debería irme a duchar – comentó separándose del alfeizar y recogiendo la mochila, que había dejado a sus pies. Remus se separó de la ventana con confusión.

- Espera¿Por qué no me dejas que te ayude? – inquirió el prefecto molesto por la actitud de la morena mientras le quitaba la mochila.

- ¿Ayudarme? – repitió - ¿En qué? No necesito ayuda.

- Pero podrías contarme por lo menos qué te pasa – comentó cruzándose de brazos de forma graciosa.

- Quizás de esa manera no me ayudas y solamente consigues que me preocupe más – escupió Corinne imitando el gesto del Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué iba a pasar eso? – preguntó más confuso. Corinne suspiró y se dio la vuelta para irse.

- No te olvides de llevar mi mochila cuando vuelvas a la sala común – comentó enlazándose la bufanda.

- ¡No, espera! – exclamó el prefecto corriendo hasta ella y plantándose delante, cortándole el paso. - ¿Por qué te ibas a preocupar más si me cuentas lo que te pasa¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí? – la morena resopló molesta, notando como las cosas se le iban de las manos poco a poco.

- Pues sí, mira por donde. – espetó, señalándole con un dedo. – Resulta que tú y yo tan sólo llevamos siendo _amigos_ dos meses y ese no es tiempo suficiente como para que confíe en ti – inventó con crueldad. Remus frunció el ceño. La luz del sol cada vez se hacía más escasa en la sala, lo que incitaba a Corinne a marcharse de allí cuanto antes, con el miedo de perder los estribos apuntándole en la garganta.

- Ah… claro, o sea que para ti la amistad tiene un proceso ¿no? – insinuó con sarcasmo el prefecto. El último comentario de la morena le había molestado de verdad. – Y dime ¿cuántos meses son los estipulados para que podamos hablar de lo que nos incomoda¿Cuatro, o quizás haga falta superar el año?

- Oh, por Merlín… no saques las cosas de contexto. – pidió la delegada cruzándose de brazos.

- No, para nada, yo sólo interpreto tus palabras…

- ¿Por qué narices te molesta tanto que no te cuente lo que me pasa? – preguntó Corinne sin comprender.

- ¡Por que me importas! – exclamó Remus alzando las manos como si fuese evidente. "_Más de lo que te imaginas"_ terminó en su cabeza. De pronto el silencio se elevó alrededor de ellos. Parecía que incluso las lechuzas se habían propuesto observar la escena. El prefecto se encontró de pronto siendo escrutado por docenas de ojos, entre ellos los de Corinne, que, entre sorprendida y confusa, le miraban con esfuerzo en la parcial oscuridad que se había cernido rodeándoles.

- ¿De veras quieres saber lo que me pasa? – susurró la morena negando con la cabeza.

- Sí – Corinne suspiró y miró al suelo, reuniendo todo el valor que le fuese posible. Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a los ojos del prefecto su mirada era distinta. En ella había decisión, coraje y atrevimiento. Dando un par de zancadas llegó junto al castaño y le agarró de la solapa de la capa, tirando hacia ella con vehemencia y alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Cuando Remus quiso darse cuenta, la morena le estaba besando con pasión, una pasión que hizo mella en él, dándole el empujón que necesitaba para decidirse. Doblándose levemente hacia delante permitió que Corinne abandonase su incómoda postura de puntillas y, yendo más allá, acarició con sus manos el mentón suave de la Gryffindor. Cuando Corinne percibió esa esperada muestra de participación, un océano de posibilidades y sueños se volcó sobre ella. Sin poder evitarlo se separó de él para mirarle en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Esto era lo que me preocupaba – explicó cogiendo aire. Remus se negó a escuchar las palabras de la morena y, siendo presa de un impulso que no creía poseer, se lanzó de nuevo hacia los labios de Corinne, que le recibieron con alegría y temor.

Remus navegaba por las caricias extasiándose con el olor, el tacto y la dedicación que Corinne empleaba en ellas. A cada beso que se entregaban su batalla se hacía mayor, mayor era el deseo que les poseía y mayor era la angustia que les rodeaba, a uno por el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo era algo que tenía prohibido y a la otra por el miedo de que aquello sólo fuese una esperanza más que añadir a sus sueños. Sin embargo eso no les impidió que disfrutasen de la sensación que les proporcionaba la entrega, el maravilloso sentimiento que les hacía viajar del uno al otro con el vaivén de sus lenguas y el rumor de sus respiraciones.

Las lechuzas comenzaron sus ululares cotidianos, esta vez testigos de lo que en la sala estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo la campana de la torre de astronomía que anunciaba la hora de la cena también acompañó la canción mística que se comenzaba a entonar en la lechucería.

Corinne se apartó de Remus al escuchar el tañido metálico. Su respiración entrecortada hacía coro al latido acelerado de su corazón, que parecía querer explotar.

- Deberíamos ir a cenar – masculló colocándose la bufanda de nuevo.

Remus tragó saliva observando en la oscuridad cómo la delegada se recomponía y dándose cuenta de que él, a partir de ese día, no lo conseguiría jamás. Lo que acababa de pasar complicaba todo demasiado y él, sin embargo, se había entregado a ello sin dudarlo un segundo…

- Sí, será lo mejor…

--------------------

El lugar de pronto pareció vaciarse. Alice miró acobardada hacia los lados y de nuevo al frente, donde la mirada del pelirrojo Ravenclaw la escrutaba con esperanza. Ojala todo lo planeado aquella tarde con un desganado Frank surgiera efecto…

- ¿Alice, qué haces aquí? – preguntó George levantándose y avanzando hasta ella, que aún seguía, como adoptada la figura de una estatua, parada frente a la mesa de la biblioteca.

- Em… Hola – saludó acompañando su palabra con una risita nerviosa – Había… venido a verte. – murmuró mirándose los pies, que de pronto le parecían de lo más interesantes. Pero al notar como el chico no respondía y un incómodo silencio contaminaba el ilustrado lugar, levantó la vista confundida.

George amplió su sonrisa. Lo había conseguido, definitivamente Alice le diría que sí. Una euforia gigantesca se adueñó de su cuerpo y como si alguien le hubiese propinado un empujón, acortó la distancia que le separaba de la castaña, colocándose a un par de centímetros de ella.

- Alice… ¿Tú… tú y yo… quieres…?

- Sí – le interrumpió la Gryffindor sonriendo – Me encantaría… ser algo más para ti – terminó, sin llegar a creerse aún que hubiese dicho aquellas palabras. Si no hubiese sido por Frank le habría disparado algo así como _"Sí, he tardado mucho pero ha valido la pena porque estoy dispuesta a probar, a ver qué tal". _Pero un súbito abrazo que la elevó del suelo interrumpió sus pensamientos y sin poderlo evitar, emitió una exclamación de sorpresa y se agarró a George, que aún la abrazaba fuertemente y giraba sobre sí mismo, consiguiendo que Alice cerrase los ojos sintiéndose contagiar por la felicidad del chico. Al cabo de unos segundos, un gruñido proveniente de la bibliotecaria, una mujer joven pero seca y estirada, les interrumpió y George cedió a devolver a Alice al suelo.

La chica respiró hondo haciendo intento de recuperar el aire y colocarse el flequillo y la falda, que se le había arremangado un poco. Mientras llevaba a cabo la última tarea, se encontró con la sonrisa de George, que la miraba radiante.

- Te juro que no te arrepentirás nunca – susurró, acercándose a ella. La castaña sonrió y miró al suelo tan sólo un instante, porque entonces George agarró con suavidad su barbilla y elevó su cara hasta hacer que los ojos de ambos se encontrasen de nuevo – Te lo prometo.

Tras esa dulce promesa, el otro brazo del Ravenclaw rodeó la cintura de Alice y terminó de borrar la distancia que los separaba. La Gryffindor no se opuso a la calidez de su aliento y, cerrando los ojos, notó como los labios del chico sellaban el anterior juramento con una tímida caricia que dejó a ambos con ganas de más.

Así, después de un leve suspiró, Alice elevó los brazos rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo y le atrajo hacia sí, usando su lengua para acariciar con deleite y recién concedido permiso los carnosos labios del chico, pidiendo paso para profundizar aquel nuevo gesto en su relación.

Tras varios minutos de arrumacos y otros tantos de palabras que derrochaban halagos, los dos se levantaron con intención de irse a cambiar para la cena.

Alice sentía de pronto que si se separaba de él quizás no volvería a darse de nuevo aquella escena que tanto le había gustado; aquella escena en la que la comodidad y el cariño les arropaban dejando claro que ahora nada podría dañarles. Sin embargo sentía el gran impulso de salir corriendo, una sensación contradictoria que era la consecuencia de sentir también el temor de no estar haciendo lo correcto, de haberse equivocado después de todo y que por su culpa ambos sufriesen.

Inmersa en aquellos pensamientos George se unió a ella en la puerta de la biblioteca tras haber devuelto unos volúmenes. Su mano grande y cálida rodeó la fina extremidad de la Gryffindor y la empujó con suavidad a salir hacia el corredor.

- Alice, hay algo que quería darte – comentó el pelirrojo revolviendo su mochila con dificultad al no querer soltar la otra mano de la castaña. Con una pequeña carcajada, Alice se deshizo dulcemente del pelirrojo y le sujetó la mochila para ayudarle a que encontrase aquello que buscaba con tanto ahínco. – ¡No te rías! – exclamó haciéndose el ofendido – Espera… tiene que estar por aquí.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó coquetamente - ¿Un regalo?

- Sí, por tu cumpleaños – contestó el Ravenclaw mirando la ilusionada reacción de su ahora novia – Te lo iba a haber dado el mismo día, pero como me estabas evitando…

Alice sonrió avergonzada, pero de pronto un pequeño paquete escondido tras una envoltura estropeada, debido seguramente al tiempo que había permanecido escondido, la hizo fruncir el ceño junto con una sonrisa de curiosidad.

Con timidez alargó la mano y se hizo con su nuevo regalo.

- Pero ha habido muchos más días luego para dármelo – refunfuñó graciosamente la castaña intentando no romper el ajado envoltorio.

- Ya, pero estaba esperando este – respondió George sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla. Alice se ruborizó y, desesperada con tanta paciencia intrusa en su forma de ser, rasgó el descuidado papel y obtuvo un estuche de piel de dragón rosada. Tan sólo con eso su boca se abrió escandalosamente – Puedes mirar lo que hay dentro – comentó el chico divertido con la cara de la Gryffindor.

Sin dudarlo, abrió el estuche y contempló con incredulidad el brillo plateado de una pulsera sencilla pero hermosa.

- Esto… George¡es preciosa! – exclamó cogiéndola con cuidado para mirarla a la luz de las antorchas.

- ¿Te gusta? No sabía qué regalarte porque… en fin, no sabía qué ibas a responder y tampoco quería presionarte. – explicó rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Claro que me gusta¿Me ayudas a ponérmela? – preguntó con timidez. El pelirrojo sonrió y se acercó a ella cogiendo la pulsera e intentando abrir el broche. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Alise extendió la mano y George le rodeó la muñeca con la fina alhaja.

- Te queda perfecta – opinó con una sonrisa.

Alise notó como sus mejilla enrojecían y bajó la mirada un segundo.

- Bueno, mejor vamos a cambiarnos y nos vemos en la cena. – balbuceó intentando recuperar la compostura. George asintió y, acercándose a ella con suavidad, se despidió con un leve roce de sus labios que dejaron a la castaña en un trance sólo interrumpido cuando el chico la susurró al oído que la veía en media hora.

Cuando Alice emprendió la marcha de nuevo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, su mente divagaba por mil pensamientos. Estaba feliz, pero había algo que empañaba esa alegría y no sabía decir qué era. Levantó su mano y observó la pulsera. Era bonita, mucho, a decir verdad, y estaba segura de que George debía haberse gastado un dineral en ella, y sin embargo… Respiró con profundidad y se obligó a apartar de su mente esos pensamientos. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Era feliz. Sus amigas estaban ahí con ella, Frank la apoyaba, George la quería y ella… le tenía mucho cariño. Tenía claro que no estaba enamorada del pelirrojo pero guardaba un gran porcentaje de esperanzas de que eso ocurriese pronto y, volviendo a mirar el regalo del Ravenclaw, no dudó, por un momento, de que eso se cumpliría. Suspirando y sonriendo llegó frente al retrato de la dama gorda y se preguntó cuánto podría tardar en cambiarse y bajar al gran comedor, eso sí, antes debería pasar a buscar a Frank… siempre bajaban a cenar juntos.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!! Siento... de verdad, haber tardado tanto. Pero es que empecé a trabajar, empezó el curso, mis problemas personales aumentaron y mi inspiración se fue a paseo con ellos... de veras siento haber tardado tanto, pero creo que a partir de ahora será un poko así, porque casi no tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Bueno, este cap tiene mucha chicha, no me diréis que no, así que espero que calme un pokillo vuestra impaciencia xD**

**Los reviews los contestaré en provado a cada uno, por cierto, gracias a todos n.n**

_**SIGUIENTE CAP...**_

_**15. "Caperucita y el lobo: la cita que Sirius pacta con Snape, el problema de Remus y su opinion de no poder enamorarse, Ari en una conversación muy interesante con Regulus... demasiado para un solo cap"**_

**Y bueno, sólo deciros que en este cap ha aparecido la conocida acción de que a Sirius y James les castigasen por acer que una cabeza creciese, jeje, intento adaptarme a la fecha de los sucesos, pero a veces eso no es posibles (lo comprobaréis en el próximo cap)**

**SIn mas, hasta la proxima!**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	16. Caperucita y el lobo

**ANTERIORMENTE...:**_ Remus y Corinne se han besado por un impulso de la morena que el prefecto siguió sin mucho esfuerzo. A la vezz, Ari y Alice presenciaron como Snape se uní a alos mortígos y cómo Regulus le intimidaba, y por ello Ari fue a hablar con Regulus, ignorando a Sirius, que a su vez recibió un castigo junto con James por haberse peleado con Snape y algunos Slytherins más. En el momento de la pelea, Sirius retó a Snape para encontrarse frente al sauce boxeador un día determinado, un día que traerá mucha complicaciones..._

**15. Caperucita y el lobo**

Cuando la cena llegó, Alice ya había hablado a Corinne y Lily de sus novedades con George y les había mostrado la pulsera un centenar de veces, y aunque el comportamiento ausente de Corinne le había resultado extraño, su felicidad no desapareció hasta que, al ir en busca de Frank a su habitación, tuvo que conformarse con unas palabras de disculpa por parte de Remus, que le explicó que el rubio no se encontraba bien y había decidido no bajar a cenar. Según recordaba la castaña, esa era la primera vez que Frank no iba a cenar en los siete años que llevaban en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo había algo más que le preocupaba: Ari. La morena había desaparecido tras la comida y aún no había hecho acto de aparición. Esperaba que su amiga estuviese bien porque, al fin y al cabo, sabía que había ido a hablar con Regulus y eso la despertaba un pequeño resquemor de inseguridad.

Al entrar en el gran comedor, su sorpresa aumentó considerablemente. Sirius, James y Peter eran los únicos de su curso que estaban cenando. No tenía ni idea de qué había sido de sus amigas. Instintivamente miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y se cruzó con la mirada de George, que le sonreía abiertamente. Ruborizada, acudió a sentarse a su mesa y, con un suspiro comenzó a cenar. ¡Parecía mentira que el día que empezaba con George el mundo se pusiese de a cuerdo para fastidiarla! Ni si quiera podía contar con el apoyo de sus amigas… ni de Frank.

- Eh, Charsing, ¿Y las demás? – preguntó James engullendo un trozo de pan de maíz.

- Ni idea, ¿por qué? – respondió con desilusión.

- Porque es la primera vez que te veo cenar sola. – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues ya ves.- contestó con fastidio- Corinne estaba medio perdida, Lily… bueno Lily, es Lily – comentó encogiéndose de hombros - Y a Ari no la veo desde la comida…

- ¿Qué? – James y Alice miraron a Sirius sorprendidos. Su intromisión en la conversación había sido demasiado alterada.

- Que desde la comida no la he visto – repitió enarcando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius miró a James con el ceño fruncido, el cual suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir a cumplir con el castigo – comentó el Capitán levantándose y agarrando de la capa a Sirius para que le acompañase, a lo que el moreno, que había adquirido una seriedad inusitada y parecía ignorar todo lo que a su alrededor pasaba, se resistía. Alice se encogió imperceptiblemente, se sentía demasiado culpable por el castigo, y siguió con la mirada a los dos desganados merodeadores en su caminata hacia la salida del comedor.

Cuando los Gryffindor se perdieron tras el portón, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Regulus no estaba en ella.

--

Ari sintió un escalofrío cuando una tela de araña le rozó la mejilla.

- Re…Regulus, esto no… no estoy muy cómoda aquí – balbuceó la chica levantando la varita para alumbrar el polvoriento pasillo. El moreno se volvió hacia ella y, agarrándola de la muñeca, le bajó la mano.

- Somos intrusos aquí. – susurró - No te sentirías muy cómoda si colocasen un faro en la ventana de tu oscura habitación ¿verdad? – comentó con ironía mientras la luz del _lumus_ alumbraba sus ojos azules desde abajo. Ari asintió tragando saliva y miró a su alrededor, rezando por que Regulus se refiriese a las arañas.

Aún no comprendía qué hacían allí. Ese pasillo, oscuro, sin antorchas, repleto de telarañas y polvo y sin ningún cuadro sobre la fría piedra, estaba a dos pisos bajo el gran comedor, o lo que es lo mismo, a un piso por debajo de las frías mazmorras. No recordaba con exactitud cómo habían accedido a él, sólo sabía que después de entrar a una de las aulas de las mazmorras, apartando un cuadro, se encontraron con esa gruta húmeda que no se daba, precisamente, a conocer con facilidad. Hasta el momento se había contentado con la escueta explicación del joven Black "_aquí nadie nos molestará" _pero tras quince minutos caminando por ese pasillo, sin intercambiar palabra y con escasa luz, esa mínima frase comenzaba a parecerle… insuficiente.

- Oye, Regulus – murmuró esquivando un trozo de piedra que se encontraba tirado en el suelo - ¿A dónde vamos? Ya debe ser la hora de la cena y ni si quiera sabes lo que quiero preguntarte. – El moreno, delante de ella, giró levemente la cabeza y la miró de reojo, pero ignorándola, continuó su camino sin responder. – Eh, te estoy hablando, por lo menos podrías contestarme, ¿no? – Regulus aumentó la velocidad y Ari tuvo que adoptar un ligero trote que no ayudó a que se tranquilizase. - ¡Regulus, escúchame! – exclamó agarrándole del brazo. – Siempre he aceptado tus escasas explicaciones, pero comprenderás que esta vez no estoy de humor – siseó mostrando la impaciencia que había acumulado.

- Quiero enseñarte algo – susurró el Slytherin mirándola con fijeza. Sin más, reanudó su marcha, consiguiendo que la chica resoplase y le siguiese.

Al cabo de otros diez minutos, Regulus se paró sin previo aviso provocando que Ari chocase con él. Levantando su varita, el moreno giró un ladrillo que sobresalía de la pared y lo empujó. Al instante, el rumor de piedra deslizándose a su espalda llamó la atención de Ari, que al darse la vuelta se encontró con un agujero negro de dos metros de altura y uno de ancho.

- Entra – le indicó Regulus empujándola con suavidad de la espalda.

- Mejor ve tú delante…

- Ariadna, confía en mí. – la morena se sobresaltó al sentir el cálido aliento del moreno en su oído, acompañado por el susurro de unas palabras que le aceleraron el pulso sin razón. ¿Dónde había quedado la frialdad Slytherin? Asintiendo, levantó su varita y traspasó la entrada con lentitud.

Una fría estancia, repleta de muebles antiguos pero bien cuidados, se abrió ante ella.

- _Susliatus _– escuchó como susurraba Regulus. Al instante una decena de antorchas se encendieron, alumbrando por completo la sala. No era muy grande, es más, se parecía bastante a la habitación que compartía en la torre de Gryffindor, pero aún así imponía.

- ¿Pero qué…? - su pregunta quedó inconclusa al observar su alrededor, deteniéndose al centrar la mirada en un cuadro frente a ella - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la morena acercándose a la "pintura" que presidía la habitación. El lienzo estaba en blanco.

- No lo sé. Aquí hay muchas cosas de las que no sé nada – explicó. Ari se giró hacia él. El Black se encontraba apoyado con naturalidad sobre un sofá color madreperla y aún así, en ese gesto tan descuidado, se entreveía el habitual torrente de misterio y misticismo que a Ari le ponía los pelos de punta.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? Supongo que eso sí lo sabrás…

- El despacho de Salazar Slytherin – Ari abrió la boca y miró a su alrededor, esta vez con mucho más respeto y atención. – Lo descubrí hace un par de años. Creo que nadie, ni si quiera Dumbledore, conoce su existencia.

- Es increíble… - falfulló la morena acariciando uno de los volúmenes que reposaban con paciencia en la enorme estantería que se abría empotrada contra la pared. - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – preguntó cambiando su comportamiento y mirando al chico con desconfiada curiosidad.

- Ya lo sabrás – Ari bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Verás, hay demasiadas cosas que intento saber sobre ti como para encima sumar una más a la lista. Tengo miedo de que se me olviden, ¿sabes? – ironizó con dureza.

- Entonces será mejor que empecemos, ¿te parece? No podemos confiar demasiado en la memoria de una Gryffindor – comentó Regulus sentándose en el sofá con parsimonia. Ari frunció el ceño con desconfianza hacia el novedoso humor del moreno, haciendo caso omiso al comentario sobre su casa. Finalmente se sentó en el sillón que había frente al ocupado por el Slytherin, tornando su gesto casi a socarrón. El Black era, al fin y al cabo, una serpiente.

Un par de segundos silenciosos divagaron con un baile trémulo entre las pacientes miradas de los dos chicos. Ari, intrusa en aquella habitación pérfida, se mordía el labio inferior, intentando hallar la forma de hacer esa pregunta que tanto le rondaba por la cabeza sin delatarse a sí misma como conocedora de la conversación entre Malfoy y Snape, y a su vez, Regulus, dando sensación de reencarnar al antiguo dueño de la estancia, le sostenía la mirada con un amago de sonrisa que brillaba en sus iris, como burlándose del silencio acobardado de la chica, como sabedor de todo lo que en aquellos momentos se exponía en la mente de la Gryffindor.

- Si crees que mi curiosidad está basada en tus peleas familiares vas mal encaminado – probó Ari finalmente, molesta con aquella mirada que parecía esperar el momento de humillarla comunicándole que lo que tuviese que esconder era algo que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. En realidad su comentario no era más que una forma de palpar el terreno para no pisar una zona falsa. No sabía por donde empezar.

- No suelo apostar todas mis cartas a un solo frente. Te considero mucho más inteligente que una simple pregunta curiosa. – comentó el Slytherin inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sin cambiar el brillo de su mirada. Ari frunció el ceño, volviendo a aguantar la mirada del Black mientras pensaba en su rebuscada respuesta. Decididamente aquel día no estaba para acertijos, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que su sed curiosa se encontraba en todos los frentes, como Regulus los había llamado. Pero… ¿por cuál empezar para no defraudar al conocedor de las respuestas, aquel que la consideraba inteligente y audaz?

- Creo que la mejor forma de comprender una historia es empezar por el principio, las preguntas rebuscadas sólo le quitan emoción y estropean el final – comentó con fingida seguridad. Regulus asintió, como una esfinge a la que le das la respuesta correcta, sonriendo, y Ari suspiró imperceptiblemente. Se había quitado la responsabilidad. Había pasado la bola.

De nuevo el silencio se interpuso entre ambos, como una tregua momentánea que sólo planea un paso maestro. Regulus suspiró y se levantó, dando la espalda a la morena. Ari se preguntó que es lo que el Black estaría pensando. Tímidamente se atrevió a centrar la vista en aquello que el moreno miraba con tanta intensidad, y se descubrió observando el lienzo en blanco.

- Creo que lo primordial es que aceptes con quien hablas – Ari se sobresaltó, volviendo a mirar los iris azules del Slytherin, que, de nuevo, se centraban en ella.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres? – preguntó intentando ganar tiempo para recomponerse. Regulus aguantó su mirada, sin responder, y Ari frunció el ceño. Un brillo perlino, vagabundo entre el miedo, la esperanza y el dolor, coloreaba la mirada oscura del moreno.

- Soy un mortífago.

OoOoOoOoO

- Oh…mierda, ¡mierda! – Lily entreabrió uno de los ojos y miró por encima de la colcha a una desesperada Alice que tan sólo miraba afligida la cajita blanca en donde placía su _Omen Corfloris. _- ¡MIERDA!

- Eso ya lo has dicho… - se escuchó como murmuraba una adormecida Corinne.

- ¡Mi _Omen Corfloris_ está pocho! – exclamó la castaña levantando su apenada mirada y buscando una exclamación de dolor como parte de su bien merecida compasión, sin embargo aquello no ocurrió. Lo único que recibió fue a una Ari que tan sólo se levantó enfurecida, apartando sus mantas de un manotazo, y la cual se dirigió con un murmullo prácticamente inteligible hacia el baño. Corinne, tras esa respuesta tan original, se acurrucó graciosamente en su cama mientras emitía un gruñidito agudo parecido a la risa de un gnomo fanfarrón. Pero Lily, demasiado despierta como para volver a dormir tras aquella confesión, fue la única que se dignó a levantarse, quitarle de las manos la pequeña cajita, y, tocando la planta con el dedo índice, declarar:

- Cierto. – tras aquella palabra Alice estalló en histeria.

- ¿Cómo que cierto? – bramó arrebatándole el bulbo y dejándolo con malos humos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana - ¿Dices "cierto" y ya? ¿Mi historia de amor se pocha y tú sólo dices "cierto"? – inquirió con voz aguda. - ¡Esto es horrible!

- A lo mejor es que como ya ha cumplido su misión, pues se muere – propuso Corinne desperezándose en la cama.

- Pues yo no quiero que se muera, ¿sabes? – informó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

- Y yo tampoco quiero levantarme, pero la vida es cruel. – comentó la morena poniéndose las zapatillas.

- ¿Es qué no os dais cuenta de lo grave de la situación? ¿¡Y si George no es mi verdadero amor!? – exclamó Alice bajo la atenta mirada de Lily, que cuidaba de que la presión de su amiga no se elevase demasiado como para que le explotase una vena.

- Alice, sólo lleváis juntos cinco días. – recordó Lily bostezando – No creo que una planta pueda saber si será tu verdadero amor, pero encima en tan sólo cinco días…

- Nos vemos en historia – Ari salió del baño vestida y dispuesta para ese miércoles que recién amanecía, interrumpiendo la escena que su amiga montaba y la cual estaba siendo apaciguada por Lily. Una vez que la Cazadora cerró la puerta de la habitación tras salir por ella, las otras tres Gryffindors se miraron.

- Eso si que es una situación grave… - comentó Lily refiriéndose a Ari. Alice asintió imperceptiblemente, preguntándose por onceaba vez qué sería lo que Regulus le contó a su amiga como para que ésta hubiese reaccionado así, con ese humor, con esa desgana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Prongs, ¿me puedes pasar la táctica diez, que no la terminé de copiar el último día? – preguntó Sirius repasando las técnicas para el partido contra Slytherin que sería dentro de quince días. Después de la derrota contra Ravenclaw que experimentaron en el último partido, todo el equipo estaba dispuesto a ponerse las pilas para no perder contra las serpientes. Todos menos James, el capitán, que parecía haber perdido la ilusión por el juego, ese que antes representaba casi el noventa por ciento de su vida. Y esa era la razón por la que Gryffindor decaía sin remedio: la falta del mejor Cazador en la historia de Hogwarts. – Prongs… ¡Prongs!

- ¡Sirius, ¿podrías no gritar?! – exclamó Remus, encogido detrás de su libro de historia de la magia.

- No – declaró el moreno echándose el pelo para atrás en un gracioso gesto. – Y la razón es tan sencilla como que debes dejar de esconderte de una vez de lo que sea que te ocurre. – explicó con normalidad - Moony, somos tus amigos. Si confiaste en nosotros para contarnos tu asuntillo mensual, no sé porque no puedes hablarnos de lo que te pasa ahora… no debe ser mucho más grave ¿no? ¿O acaso ahora también eres vampiro?

- Vete a la mierda – escupió Remus recogiendo el par de libros que estaba leyendo y levantándose de la mesa de la sala común que compartía con sus amigos para subir a la habitación. Sirius pestañeó un par de veces sin quitar la vista del lugar en el que antes estaba sentado Remus, y luego miró a James con la boca abierta, esperando una mirada de incomprensión que se acercase a la suya. Sin embargo aquello no ocurrió.

- ¡Prongs! – gritó. James pegó un bote en su silla y le miró con furia.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó el Capitán. Sirius frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza preguntándose qué era lo que habían hecho con su amigo. Pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y por él entraron Ari y Lily. La primera con decisión, sin mirar hacia los lados, como dispuesta a realizar la contienda más importante jamás encomendada, y la segunda con resignación, mirando al suelo, como el pobre escudero del protagonista loco. James y Sirius observaron con atención a las dos muchachas, que sin decir palabra subieron a su habitación – Hoy es día catorce - murmuró James al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

- Lo sé, por eso no me ha extrañado que Remus estuviese de ese humor – comentó Sirius mirando el pergamino en el que había apuntado una táctica de juego copiada de la liga profesional de Quidditch – Seguramente ahora irá a la lechucería y se pondrá a observar el bosque hasta el anochecer… Creo que es masoquista.

- No me refería a eso exactamente. – negó James, mirando a su amigo a la cara por primera vez en la tarde – Hoy es el día que quedaste con Snape. – Sirius frunció el ceño y suspiró, recordando sus palabras. Lo había olvidado por completo y ahora, después de pasada la euforia del momento, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. - ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Nada – resolvió con despreocupación – Improvisaré, como siempre.

- Padfoot, esto ya no es como siempre – dijo James con dureza. Sirius tragó saliva involuntariamente.

- Hoy tenemos entrenamiento hasta las seis. Si a las ocho no ha aparecido, olvidamos la cita. Si lo hace… habrá que terminar con lo prometido – declaró el moreno encogiéndose de hombros en un intento de restarle importancia a sus palabras. Pero en realidad, no era la primera vez que se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de meter a Snape por medio de algo tan complicado, lo más importante a lo que Remus se enfrentaba en su vida.

OOoOOoOo

Remus entró en su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta. Definitivamente aquello se le había salido de las manos. Tenía que hablar con Corinne, no podía permitir que la chica se hiciese ilusiones por su culpa. Con que uno de los dos sufriese ya era suficiente.

Con decisión se fue hasta la ventana que quedaba al lado de su cama y se asomó para respirar una bocanada de aire. A pesar de que sólo se convertía en lobo tres veces al mes y únicamente por las noches (aunque sólo una de ellas se podría considerar conversión en sí) cuando se acercaba el periodo de luna llena no podía evitar sentir cierta necesidad por una vida salvaje, por la naturaleza, e incluso por comer carne poco hecha. Por eso acudía a la lechucería cuando no tenía nada que hacer o cuando algo le preocupaba. Allí hedía a salvajismo, el aire estaba viciado de olores animales y las vistas eran impresionantes, las más cercanas al bosque que había en el castillo. Y por eso se preguntaba si quizás, el que él respondiese al beso de Corinne de aquella manera tan efusiva, tan potente, con tantas ganas y con tal deseo no tendría algo que ver con su estado de ánimo alterado por la cercanía del salvaje hombre lobo.

Bufó y, dejando su varita sobre la mesilla, se empezó a preparar para la conversión de aquella noche, la más fuerte del mes, porque aquel era el único día que habría una luna llena completa. Gimió cuando, al quitarse el pantalón, la pernera del mismo le rozó un corte poco profundo que se había hecho la noche anterior. Sonrió acariciándose la herida. No podía curársela con magia por culpa de la ponzoña de sus propias uñas y no había querido ir a molestar a la señorita Pomfrey. Por mucho que sus amigos hiciesen para evitar que atacase a alguien o que se autolesionase, siempre se les escapaba algo. Ellos hacían tanto por él… Frunció el ceño y se reprochó el haber contestado así a Sirius. En cierta forma el moreno tenía razón…

Cuando estaba poniéndose un jersey viejo, por si acaso se convertía antes de tiempo y no le daba tiempo a desnudarse, vio a través de los cristales de la ventana como Corinne salía de debajo de la copa de un gran árbol que había en la linde del bosque prohibido y se encaminaba con lentitud hacia el castillo. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con Sirius o con sus malos modales se le olvidó y, sin saber con exactitud por qué, se puso con rapidez unas deportivas viejas y salió de la habitación dispuesto a encontrarse con la delegada antes de que ésta llegase al hall de entrada.

Bajó las escaleras de su habitación de dos en dos y salió a la Sala Común, la cual atravesó como una maldición para la sorpresa de James y Sirius, a los que no les dio tiempo ni a preguntar.

Continuó con su carrera hasta llegar a las grandes escaleras del hall, en las que frenó de golpe. Al pie de estas, Corinne subía mirando una carpeta abierta que tenía en las manos, pero, debido seguramente al escándalo que el prefecto había organizado para llegar hasta allí, levantó la mirada con curiosidad y se topó de golpe con un Remus bastante alterado que trataba de recuperar la respiración con rapidez.

El licántropo observó apenado como la delegada miraba hacia atrás, como preguntándose si sería demasiado evidente que huía a causa de él si deshacía su camino. Pero antes de que le diese tiempo a desechar esa idea, el prefecto bajó con un ligero trote hasta llegar a su lado.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pidió con su habitual tono avergonzado, lo cual le hizo a la delegada olvidar por un momento el beso atrevido que habían compartido dos días atrás en la lechucería. Corinne asintió sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. En realidad no comprendía por qué aquella conversación se había retrasado tanto.

Remus agarró la mano de la morena y tiró de ella suavemente pero con presura. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que anocheciese. Corinne le siguió extrañada y nerviosa hasta volver de nuevo a los jardines del colegio.

- Sé… que no es momento ni manera pero necesitaba hablar contigo ya – se excusó Remus observando cómo la delegada le miraba con el ceño fruncido, como extrañada e incluso molesta.

- No te preocupes, yo también quería hablar contigo – contestó la morena, preguntándose por qué el prefecto había perdido aquel brillo almendrado de sus ojos para sustituirlo por una oscuridad opaca. Remus se removió inquieto, sintiendo que su nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos. Podía notar como la luna se acercaba con la noche al acecho.

- Bien… verás, no me gustaría que, bueno, que nuestra relación se viese _estropeada_ por culpa de, del…

- ¿Beso? – interrumpió Corinne con un susurró ahogado.

- Si, bueno, si, del beso – asintió Remus, a pesar de que él se refería a mucho más que un beso. Tragó saliva cuando, a causa de aquel silencio, vio como la cara de la delegada se apagaba – Verás, yo… - bufó. ¿Cómo había podido ir a hablar con ella sin saber lo que le iba a decir? – Mira, no sé que me pasó aquel día, pero me gustaría que no lo mal interpretases. – Corinne respiró hondo, rezando porque no se le cayese la lágrima que luchaba por escapar del nudo de su garganta.

- ¿Malinterpretar? – inquirió con voz aguda a causa de la incredulidad - ¿Qué estúpida podría pensar que un beso como el del otro día podría significar…? – sin poder evitarlo, la voz se le cortó. Durante aquellos dos días había peleado contra su corazón para que no se hiciese ilusiones, pero en aquel momento, su órgano vital se levantó con los brazos en alto. Discretamente, se llevó la manga de la túnica hasta la cara y se limpió dos lágrimas atrevidas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Avergonzada, se giró con rapidez para huir de allí, de la extraña mirada negruzca del causante de todo aquello, pero antes de poder alejarse dos pasos, Remus le agarró de un brazo y le hizo darse la vuelta de nuevo, consiguiendo que, inevitablemente, un torrente de lágrimas resbalase por su cara sin remedio.

El prefecto observó aquello con la culpabilidad presionándole y la irracionalidad de su conversión apuntándole en la cabeza. Sabía que aquello no terminaría como debía, no podría dejar marchar así a la morena por culpa de su arraigado salvajismo nocturno, que seguramente terminaría destrozando toda aquella conversación tan dolorosa. Aguantando el aire se recordó que era mejor así, mucho mejor que ella sufriese ahora y no después, por culpa de esa maldita maldición. Pero las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por las mejillas nacaradas de la delegada le decían que no, que no era mejor, que había que ir más allá, que ella no merecía sufrir por él de ninguna manera.

- Corinne… - susurró levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla – Lo siento, lo siento más de lo que podrías imaginar – confesó observando la confusión de sus ojos – Pero algo entre nosotros es imposible, no podemos estar juntos – explicó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la morena - ¿Acaso estás intentando excusarte con esa estupidez? – inquirió con molestia apartándose de él. – Remus, no te estoy pidiendo nada, no voy a obligarte y muchísimo menos a rogarte. Acepto que tú no sientas nada por mí, pero entonces déjame en paz ¿vale? – espetó con dureza, pero el prefecto volvió a agarrarla del brazo y la atrajo hasta él con más fuerza de la que debía.

- No lo comprendes – masculló entre dientes, a escasos centímetros del rostro de la morena – Yo _no puedo_ estar contigo ni con nadie – murmuró sintiendo como su lobo interno comenzaba a ronronear al percibir el aliento alterado de la morena sobre su boca – Corinne, yo soy…

- ¡Moony! – Remus y Corinne se volvieron con rapidez hacia Peter, que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. La delegada volvió a mirar al prefecto con fastidio cuando éste se separó de ella con velocidad. – Moony… - masculló el Gryffindor entre resoplidos - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Remus miró hacia el cielo, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo el crepúsculo casi había engullido por completo al libertino azulón. Con el ceño fruncido volvió a mirar a Corinne.

- Lo siento – repitió en voz baja.

Sin más, comenzó a correr hacia Peter, que le siguió cuando pasó por su lado. Corinne observó confusa todo aquello y, encogiéndose dentro de su túnica, percibió por primera vez el frío del anochecer. Había algo de todo aquello que le había hecho creer al prefecto para su desgracia, una frase, una mirada: "_Yo no puedo estar contigo ni con nadie_".

OoOOOoOoOo

El entrenamiento de Quidditch pasó con lentitud, afirmando la creencia de que el aburrimiento alarga el tiempo y contradiciendo aquella en la que se jura que temer un momento lo acelera hasta él. Ari brilló con un par de jugadas que no había practicado nunca antes y dejó florecer la frustración que llevaba dentro de sí desde hacía cinco días con un tanto que mandó la _quaffle _fuera del campo. Sirius observó este comportamiento con atención, intentando no elucubrar demasiado sobre las causas del mismo. Sin embargo para él tampoco había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que ese estado de ánimo se alargaba desde el momento en el que desapareció junto a Regulus unos días atrás. Su distracción trajo como consecuencias la lesión de uno de los cazadores, que fue golpeado por la _bludger _que le tocaba golpear a Sirius y a la cual no llegó a tiempo. Sin embargo eso no atrajo la furia de James, como solía ocurrir cuando había un fallo tan garrafal como aquel, sino que, al contrario, el Capitán pareció no inmutarse y continuó con su imberbe vuelo alrededor del campo mientras observaba una zona en concreto de los terrenos del castillo: el sauce boxeador, la zona de la cita con Snape.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, todos los jugadores se dirigieron desganados hacia los vestuarios, con la certeza cada vez más sólida de que aquel año Gryffindor no conseguiría la copa de Quidditch. A la entrada de estos, Sirius esquivó con elegancia la escoba mal colocada de uno de sus compañeros, chocando con Ari en la maniobra, y ganándose la mirada más dura que la Cazadora le había dirigido jamás: una mirada de asco. Confundido, acudió al lado de James, que con una tranquilidad aparentada, guardaba la túnica de Quidditch más limpia jamás vista después de un largo entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué, Prongs, bien el paseíto por las alturas? – se mofó.

- Snape nos está esperando – James levantó la cabeza para centrar sus ojos en Sirius, que había tornado su semblante simpático a uno cargado de culpabilidad. - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Prongs, Moony ya está a salvo con Wormtail en la casa, no hay de qué preocuparse, sólo hay que meterle un poco de miedo en el cuerpo y luego podremos ir a ayudar a Moony y divertirnos hasta caer muertos, como siempre. – le tranquilizó el moreno restándole interés al asunto. Aquello no sólo era arriesgar el secreto de Remus, era enfrentarse de nuevo a aquella verdad tan dolorosa que, después de años esperanzados con la ilusión de que no llegase el momento de afrontarla, les embestía por culpa de sus absurdos juegos infantiles.

Tras cambiarse, dejaron en los vestuarios sus túnicas para, después de la noche que iban a pasar, volver por la mañana y poder cambiarse y asearse a tiempo para el desayuno. Esperaron unos minutos a que todos sus compañeros abandonasen el campo y, esperando unos instantes de silencio mal guardado, ambos partieron hacia el lugar en el que el Slytherin de pelo graso les esperaba.

James se había sumido en un mutismo que Sirius no sabia interpretar. Por una parte sabía leer la furia y el odio que Snape le inspiraba al Capitán en cada paso que les conducía hasta él, y eso le daba miedo, porque no sabía cómo podría reaccionar su amigo al tener en frente de nuevo a ese asesino, pero a la vez la preocupación y el arrepentimiento escapaban en cada respiración, como un martirio escondido tras la fuerte muralla del más fuerte. Sirius sabía que lo que había hecho aquel día en Hosmeade al citar a Snape en una noche tan crucial no estaba bien, pero tenía la seguridad de librarse de la serpiente mucho antes de que la luna alcanzase su mayor altura en el oscuro cielo. Al fin y al cabo era un merodeador, se había salvado de muchas peores.

Cuando llegaron al fin frente al sauce boxeador, Snape ya les miraba con ese odio característico. James cogió aire al lado de Sirius y entrecerró los ojos, como preparándose para la lucha, y Sirius simplemente frunció el ceño, para después asumir de nuevo esa sonrisa petulante que tanto decía de él.

- Muy puntual, _Snivellus_, eso dice mucho de tus ganas por morir – se mofó el Black cruzándose de brazos. Snape cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, con indecisión, pero luego alzó la cabeza y se preparó para responder – No te molestes – se le anticipó Sirius – no voy a ser yo quien te libre del lío en el que te metiste. – pronunció, provocando que a su lado James se removiese con rabia.

- De nuevo demuestras que no eres capaz de cumplir con tu palabra, Black – escupió con rabia – Eres igual que tu hermano, los dos amenazáis creyendo saberlo todo y luego no hacéis nada más – Sirius frunció el ceño confundido. – Sí, él también me amenazó aquella tarde. – comentó con los ojos entrecerrados, abriendo una brecha de curiosidad en el Black.

- ¿Sabes Snape? Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre, solo que tu recién estrenado trato te ha proporcionado una pared en la que apoyarte. Sin embargo eso no cambia el hecho de que seas una rata disfrazada de serpiente – murmuró James entre dientes. – Lo que deberías hacer es ir corriendo a refugiarte en las faldas de alguien como Avery si no quieres terminar mal parado.

Snape frunció el ceño. No le cuadraba el comportamiento de los Gryffindor. Le daban la razón sin ningún impedimento, intentaban terminar con aquello lo antes posible y eso no entraba en su estilo. Había algo más. ¿Por qué aquel día? ¿Por qué ese lugar?

- ¿Qué escondéis? – les preguntó en un susurro de su lengua pérfida – ¿Acaso los famosos merodeadores también tienen secretos? – James apretó los puños y enarcó las cejas.

- Si los tuviésemos no los compartiríamos contigo, _Snivellus, _tranquilo, ya tienes demasiado que ocultar tú solo. – se adelantó Sirius – Y ahora, nos disculpes o no, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. – Sirius levantó la varita y, sin pronunciar palabra, un rayo de luz morada salió de la punta de esta e impactó contra el pecho del Slytherin, que cayó al suelo sin consciencia –Ya ves, Prongs, no había de qué preocuparse. – masculló Sirius con el ceño fruncido, observando aún con confusión como la frase acerca de su hermano vagaba sin rumbo fijo en su mente.

- Bueno, vamos, que Wormtail debe estar esperándonos – murmuró el Cazador mirando por el rabillo del ojo el bulto que era el cuerpo de Snape.

Sin una palabra más, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el sauce boxeador. Sabían que era mejor no comentar nada acerca de aquel suceso. Había sido un error citar allí y en ese momento a Snape, si Remus lo supiese, se sentiría afectado. Todos sabían que su secreto no era ninguna broma con la que jugar.

Cuando llegaron frente al Sauce Boxeador, Sirius se aupó a tiempo de que las ramas comenzasen a revolcarse con intenciones asesinas y embistió con desgana uno de los cogollos bulbosos de aquel gigantesco espécimen. Al instante, cualquier movimiento, ya fuese hecho por medio de ese ser vivo vegetal o a causa del viento, se detuvo, y los dos merodeadores se encaminaron con decisión al hueco de una de las raíces, debajo de la cual había un agujero que, debido a la negrura de su interior y a la escasez de luz, podría haber inquietado hasta al más experimentado mago. Pero no a ellos, que lo conocían como a la palma de su mano, ya que aquel árbol había sido colocado allí a su llegada al colegio precisamente para esconder aquella salida prohibida, para permitirles, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro mirando hacia otro lado, que escapasen cada noche de luna llena a ayudar a su amigo peludo.

Snape, aún tumbado en la hierba húmeda, observó con curiosidad como los dos Gryffindors desaparecían a los pies de aquel árbol que siempre le había caído tan mal. Sin duda, les tenía pillados por los pelos.

OoOoOoOoO

- Aquí, vamos – susurró James incorporándose al llegar a una cueva de mayor amplitud.

- Sería más cómodo que nos transformásemos antes de entrar. – se quejó Sirius – Mira mi túnica, está hecha un desperdicio – bufó sacándosela por la cabeza y dejándola al pie de una de las paredes terrosas. Del mismo modo, se sacó el pantalón, la camiseta y los zapatos y los dejó sobre su túnica. James, ignorándole, terminó de desnudarse y, en un par de segundos, desapareció, cediendo su lugar y materia a un ciervo joven de pelaje castaño brillante. Quieto, observó como su amigo se convertía en un gigantesco perro negro y, confiando en su sentido del olfato, le siguió por el siguiente túnel, más ancho y espacioso, que permitía el paso de su imponente cornamenta.

Ambos corretearon durante un par de minutos hasta que llegaron al final del pasadizo y, con un empujón de James, la puerta de madera corroída que les cerraba el paso cedió con un estruendo. Al instante, el sonido de una respiración presurosa y horripilante se escuchó aproximándose desde el piso de arriba de la Casa de los Gritos. Las maderas del suelo crujían y Sirius, sacando la lengua con una mueca divertida, observó como James agachaba la cabeza enfrentando su cornamenta. A los pocos segundos, un gran lobo marrón oscuro apareció por la puerta. Su boca, entreabierta, mostraba unos colmillos blancos por falta de uso que, aún así, demostraban la fuerza brutal que podían ejercer. Su pelaje se encontraba erizado, alerta, dispuesto a atacar a los nuevos visitantes. Pero eran sus ojos, amarillos, lo que más intimidaba a los dos merodeadores. Denotaban falta de razón, de inteligencia, y con ello, falta de Remus Lupin. Y el hecho de que, después de pasar un rato con él, lograsen tranquilizar a la bestia y convencer a esa actitud monstruosa para que dejase paso a su lado juguetón, era lo único que les provocaba a acudir allí cada noche.

James miró la luna a través de un pequeño hueco entre las maderas que cegaban las ventanas. El astro ya brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

Fue Sirius el primero que se lanzó hacia el irracional hombre-lobo, colándose entre sus patas y subiendo al piso superior con una galopada bestial. James observó atento el comportamiento de su amigo. En ese momento, el lobo solía darse la vuelta y perseguir a Sirius, pero si por alguna razón decidiese ir a por él, se encontraría en un grave peligro. Con alivio, comprobó que Remus caía en la trampa y comenzaba a girar para seguir al perro.

Pero entonces, algo fatal ocurrió. La puerta que había a sus espaldas, por la cual habían accedido desde el pasadizo, había quedado abierta y por ella se asomó la cara desaliñada y sangrante de Severus Snape. Al principio, James no se percató de su presencia, concentrado aún en el comportamiento del hombre-lobo, pero fue eso precisamente, la reacción de Remus, lo que le hizo girarse aterrorizado. El gigantesco lobo alzó el hocico y, con una pequeña inspiración, desvió su mirada con rapidez hacia la puerta del pasadizo. La saliva comenzó a gotear desde sus fauces entre abiertas que, con un movimiento lobuno espectacular, se elevaron hacia el cielo y lanzaron el aullido más estremecedor que los presentes en la casa, y en el mismísimo pueblo de Hosmeade, habían escuchado jamás.

James, presa de un pánico terrible, se giró hacia la puerta y, sin poder preguntarse cómo diablos había llegado Snape allí, corrió hacia ella sin gastar un momento en pararse a observar la cara de horror que había adoptado el Slytherin, el cual, inmóvil, no reaccionó cuando la cornamenta de aquel poderoso ciervo le empujó hacia arriba y le lanzó sobre su lomo. El Capitán resopló cogiendo aire y, mirando hacia atrás, comenzó a cabalgar lo más velozmente posible. Perdió la puerta de vista justo en el momento en el que Sirius aparecía en la sala dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquel lobo que observaba como sus presas escapaban con una mueca agresiva y divertida a la vez, como contando en su irracionalidad los segundos que restaban de ventaja para comenzar la persecución.

Sirius se lanzó a morder una de las patas de su amigo lobuno, sabiendo que aquello acarreaba un elevado porcentaje de suicidio. Con un gruñido, el lobo pateó al animal, que sobrevoló el suelo hasta estamparse ruidosamente contra la pared de madera. En una esquina, Peter, convertido en rata, observó con encogimiento, como el hombre-lobo lanzaba otro aullido y emprendía su marcha a través del pasadizo sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo.

OoOoOoOooOoOo

Tenía que llegar a la pequeña cueva en la que habían dejado su ropa a tiempo para convertirse de nuevo y poder escapar de allí por el pasadizo más pequeño. Si no lo lograba con suficiente tiempo de ventaja, no podría convertirse en humano de nuevo y por lo tanto, quedaría atrapado como un ratón a la espera de su ejecución. Pero en el fondo sabía que aquello era culpa suya. No debería haber permitido aquello. Ahora, si conseguían salvarse, el secreto de Remus quedaría al descubierto, lo cual era muy peligroso para su amigo, y en el caso de que no se salvasen, sabía que el licántropo no resistiría el cargo de conciencia de aquellos asesinatos. Sin embargo, si de algo estaba seguro era de que no moriría. No permitiría que su vida acabase de aquella manera, intentando salvar a aquel asesino que se había buscado por sí mismo todo aquello y más, y que, por lo tanto, la existencia de su amigo se arruinase de una forma tan atroz.

Con el último suspiro, llegó hasta la cueva y lanzó a Snape al suelo mientras se concentraba en recuperar el aliento lo suficiente para poder volver a convertirse. Si no tenía fuerzas no lo lograría. Necesitaba descansar.

Por su parte, Snape se quedó paralizado en el suelo, sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo. No sabía que ocurría allí. ¿Dónde estaban Potter y Black?, ¿Acaso había caído en su trampa, querían matarle enviándole directamente a la _boca del lobo_? No, eran Gryffindors, estúpidos Gryffindors, con su valor y su honestidad, jamás permitirían que nadie muriese a sus manos, ni si quiera él. Sin embargo aún no lograba comprender aquella situación.

En la oscuridad de la cueva, tras recomponerse mínimamente, tanteó su capa y se hizo con la varita, alzándola dispuesto a convocar un _lumos_. Cuando la luz de su varita irrumpió en la estancia, el ciervo salvador se lanzó hacia él y de un bocado le arrebató la vara de la mano y la escupió hacia un lado. Snape comprendió de pronto que no habían escapado aún. Una nueva oleada de terror le recorrió el cuerpo y, de un salto, comenzó a buscar el túnel de salida. Sin embargo, cuando encontró un pasadizo, se preguntó si ese sería realmente el acertado o, por el contrario, se encontraba justo delante de su camino hacia la muerte. Estaba desorientado, no recordaba por dónde había entrado allí ni por qué, sólo quería salir. El terror que sentía se transformó en ira y, enfebrecido, se lanzó hacia el ciervo, que se encontraba en un lado intentando recuperar la respiración y, a golpes, le gritó que le sacase de allí.

James mordió con fuerza una de las manos del Slytherin, que lanzó un alarido agudo. El Gryffindor sabía que a esa altura era demasiado tarde. En el caso de que el lobo hubiese decidido abandonar su persecución, tras el grito de Snape seguro que habría recuperado su antigua determinación. Y de esa manera sólo les quedaban un par de segundos, y por lo tanto, una sola oportunidad. Si en aquel intento fallaba y no lograba convertirse, todas sus fuerzas se agotarían y quedarían recluidos a una muerte sin salida y sin remedio. Con un último pensamiento revitalizador, recordó la sonrisa de Sirius, sus carcajadas estruendosas y sus abrazos comprensivos, casi inexistentes. Con miedo se preguntó si estaría bien y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no le hubiese pasado nada. De nuevo, el gesto ceñudo y la mirada cálida de Remus le recordó que siempre podría hacer todo lo que se propusiese. Y cuando, aguantando la respiración y escuchando los resoplidos histéricos del lobo que se aproximaba con rapidez hacia ellos, se preparaba para lo que se proponía en aquel momento, convertirse, la risa despreocupada y cantarina de Lily le vino a la cabeza, como si fuese aquel día en la Isla, como si la estuviese escuchando en ese momento, y entonces, con una velocidad tremenda, se calló al suelo por no ser capaz de sostener su peso con sus brazos humanos. ¡Lo había conseguido!, ¡Se había convertido sin pensarlo si quiera! Pero no había tiempo para asimilarlo. Al instante, las fauces hambrientas del lobo aparecieron en la cueva y Snape, aunque no era capaz de verlo en aquella oscuridad, supo que estaba allí.

James se incorporó con un salto y, agarrando al Slytherin de la túnica, corrió hacia la otra salida, más pequeña, por la cual no habría podido escapar con su cornamenta y por la que, en definitiva, el lobo no podría perseguirlos. Snape le siguió, sin saber en realidad a quien fiaba su vida, y cuando notó que se escurrían por el pasadizo de huída, tropezó con un agujero que había en el suelo y notó un dolor agudo en su tobillo. Con fastidio se deshizo de la mano de su salvador y se agarró el pie, pero entonces comprendió su error. Aún no habían penetrado lo suficiente en el túnel como para impedir que el hombre-lobo les alcanzase y, de esa manera, las pezuñas y el hocico del monstruoso animal todavía se turnaban a su presa. De pronto, con un golpe certero, la pezuña del hombre-lobo le rasgó la túnica.

- ¡Remus, no! – exclamó James a su espalda. Snape se sobresaltó e, incrédulo, notó como el Gryffindor le agarraba de los hombros y tiraba de él hacia atrás, librándole del peligro.


	17. Ver para creer

**16. Ver para creer**

- Albus, ya se han despertado. – Minerva McGonagall prorrumpió con confianza en el amplio despacho del director. – Están fuera.

- Bien, Minerva. – masculló el director con las yemas de los dedos unidas – Intenta que el señor Lupin continúe durmiendo. – pidió sin apartar la vista de la superficie pulida de su mesa. – Diles que pasen.

Unos segundos después de que la estricta profesora de transformaciones saliese del despacho, tres jóvenes con el pelo desordenado, lleno de arena y barro y con algún que otro corte en la cara, se escurrieron al interior de éste. Severus Snape caminaba con la cabeza gacha y el gesto constreñido de clara molestia. James Potter y Sirius Black habían entrado dentro con una seriedad inusitada en los dos Gryffindors, pero en ella no bailaba el arrepentimiento, sino la madurez y el compromiso, demasiado palpables como para que se tratase de una de sus bromas o chiquilladas habituales. Y por eso precisamente el director suspiró.

- Siéntense – indicó con un gesto de la mano con el cual hizo aparecer tres sillas frente al escritorio. Los tres alumnos obedecieron sin dudarlo. Un par de segundos pasaron imperturbables mientras Dumbledore les observaba con curiosidad. - ¿Y bien? – inquirió rompiendo el armonioso tic-tac de todos aquellos objetos metálicos.

- ¡Lupin es un asqueroso hombre-lobo y ellos son animagos! – exclamó Snape levantando la cabeza por primera vez. Dumbledore le observó hasta que el Slytherin, temiendo haber roto la calma total que desprendían aquellos ojos azules, volvió a agachar la mirada. Sólo en ese momento Dumbledore miró a James y Sirius, que le devolvieron un gesto de disculpa. Ser animagos era algo ilegal en menores de edad y, sólo por haber escondido aquel secreto, los dos Gryffindors se sintieron avergonzados. Habían abusado de la confianza del director.

- Señor Snape, no es necesario faltar al respeto – indicó el mago sin apartar la vista de los dos Gryffindors. El Slytherin levantó la mirada confundido. La penetrante mirada del director continuó fija en James y Sirius, hasta que con su habitual calma interrumpió el silencio que les rodeaba - ¿Sabíais que se necesita un permiso del Ministerio para poder ser animagos? – inquirió, ignorando cualquier comportamiento adolescente.

- Sí – contestó James aguantándole la mirada sin impertinencia.

- ¿Y sabíais que, además, los menores de edad lo tienen prohibido? – continuó Dumbledore sin inmutarse.

- Sí, pero nosotros ya no somos menores de edad – volvió a responder James. El director suspiró.

- Lo sé – respondió esbozando imperceptiblemente una disimulada sonrisa - Señores… lo más grave de esto no es que sea ilegal o que ustedes sean menores de edad o no. – Snape frunció el ceño sin comprender realmente por qué el director no veía lo mismo que él. ¡Un alumno era un licántropo y otros dos eran animagos ilegales! – Lo más grave es que ser animago es algo muy complicado, que no todo el mundo puede conseguir, y que, por lo cual, es peligroso. – prosiguió. Sirius asintió con la cabeza, desvelándose conocedor de aquello – Pero no sólo es peligroso para ustedes, señor Black, sino también para el colegio y para toda la sociedad mágica. – James y Sirius fruncieron el ceño sin llegar a comprender del todo. – Ya estarán al tanto de la gran cantidad de muertes que se están produciendo a manos de una banda organizada por una serie de magos que se hacen llamar _Mortífagos_, los cuales están bajo las órdenes de un mago muy poderoso – Los dos Gryffindors apretaron las mandíbulas, sin poder evitar el recordarse que se encontraban sentados al lado de uno de los integrantes de tal macabra organización, el cual se había encogido en su asiento. Dumbledore enarcó una ceja de divertida indignación ante el evidente gesto de los dos chicos. – Pues el hecho de que ustedes, un par de estudiantes, hayan podido saltarse las leyes de este Ministerio significa que es mucho más débil de lo que imagina la mayoría de la población mágica y que, de la misma manera, cualquiera podría ser partícipe de esa banda y colaborar con ellos usando ese poder que han desarrollado.

-¡Nosotros nunca haríamos algo así! – exclamó Sirius poniéndose en pie. A su lado, James había agarrado a su amigo y le instaba para que volviese a sentarse.

- Señor Black, vuelva a sentarse – indicó Dumbledore. Sirius le obedeció sin abandonar su indignación – No hace falta que me lo digan, sé que ustedes nunca lo harían – corroboró. Suspirando, se puso en pie y, cuando fue a girarse para darles la espalda, les miró con sobresalto y exclamó con la gracia habitual que le caracteriza: – ¡Ah!, No se confundan, yo no tengo el maravilloso poder de la videncia, y no lo sé todo, pero me llevo muy bien con esas magníficas corazonadas de las que habla tanto últimamente _Corazón de bruja_ … aunque las paredes del colegio también ayudan – determinó centrando su vista en el sorprendido Snape. James y Sirius se miraron, preguntándose si el director estaría hablando aún de ellos. – Había guardado la esperanza de que fuesen ustedes dos, señor Black y señor Potter, los que viniesen por su propia voluntad, junto a su amigo el señor Pettegrew, a confesarme su mágica cualidad. De esa manera podríamos haberlo resuelto de mejor forma. Pero ahora me veo obligado a castigarles, por la gran decepción que han causado en mí. – Comunicó mirándoles con una severidad que más parecía una mueca de diversión coartada – Vayan a hablar con Minerva, ella sabrá qué castigo imponerles para que los estudios y el castigo que aún tienen que cumplir no se vean afectados.

- ¿Y ya está? – inquirió Snape con incredulidad - ¿Un castigo porque le han decepcionado? – repitió - ¡Son animagos ilegales que están escondiendo a un hombre-lobo y que, además, han intentado matarme dos veces! – masculló con un odio incrédulo.

- Señor Snape, si me lo permite, yo ejerceré de director del colegio – respondió Dumbledore mirando al Slytherin por encima de sus gafas de media luna. – Vayan a hablar con Minerva – repitió dirigiéndose a los dos Gryffindors. Ambos salieron del despacho con lentitud, preguntándose que haría el director para impedir que la vida de Remus se echase a perder.

OoOoO

Ari se levantó del sofá de la Sala Común y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, confortándose con el sonido de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el pasillo. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban comenzando a prepararse para las vacaciones en casa y ella, por petición de Alice y Lily, no tenía que hacerlo. Tragó saliva y miró hacia los lados. No deseaba encontrarse con nadie, y mucho menos con cualquiera que poseyese el apellido Black. Sabía que Regulus había estado buscándola, varias compañeras le habían informado de ello, entre ellas Alice, que aunque no lo dijese del todo, sí que esperaba impaciente que le relatase lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en la que el Black la llevó al despacho del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin para confesarle que era un mortífago y relatarle una historia que hasta ese día desconocía. Una historia que le hizo aumentar su odio irracional hacia Sirius Black. Por eso, el hecho de que no quisiese encontrarse con ninguno de los dos estaba fundamentado en causas diferentes. Al menor de los hermanos lo rehuía porque aún no había asumido del todo que perteneciese a aquella banda de asesinos, fuese por las razones que fuese, las cuales, eso sí, le ayudaban bastante a guardar en una esquinita de su incredulidad una pequeña porción de perdón. Y al mayor… porque no podría evitar escupirle en la cara si se encontraba frente a él más de dos minutos. Era cierto que no tenía por qué creer a Regulus, tal como él le dijo, pero tampoco encontraba excusa para no hacerlo. El pasado de los dos Black era increíble y, ciertamente, como una vez le dijo el menor, la valentía Gryffindor no era más que la causa de un acto cobarde, inexcusable y totalmente insensible.

Deseando no toparse con nadie conocido, emprendió su camino hacia el hall. Aquel día nevaba, pero aún así deseaba salir a dar un paseo y, quizás, a volar un rato para despejarse. Sin embargo, su plan no salió del todo bien. A los pocos pasos, una voz familiar le hizo detenerse.

- ¡Desaparecidaaaa! – Ari se giró para encontrarse con una Lily cargada de libros, seguramente de algún trabajo voluntario o alguna curiosidad cultural. - ¿Dónde vas?

- A dar un paseo – contestó la morena con desgana. Lily frunció el ceño y suspiró.

- Espero que algún día me puedas contar qué es lo que te pasa – comentó sinceramente la pelirroja. – Sé que tiene que ver con Black, como siempre, pero hay algo más ¿verdad? – Ari se removió con incomodidad y centró la vista en la pared del pasillo que había frente a ella, intentando buscar unas palabras que tranquilizaran la preocupación de su amiga y que no desvelasen la razón verdadera de su comportamiento. – Está bien, no hace falta que contestes. Ya sabes que presionar no es mi estilo – Ari no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar con agradecimiento a su amiga.

- ¿Y tú qué? – inquirió con un novedoso buen humor – ¿Potter te ha hecho algo otra vez?

- No, lo cierto es que lleva unos días algo ausente y me ha dado una tregua… - respondió Lily con un alivio que, muy en el fondo, no era más que intriga.

- Eso está bien… aunque consiga que las serpientes ganen la copa de la casa – se quejó. Lily sonrió - ¿A dónde ibas con todos esos libros?

- Estaba buscando a Remus – informó – Tenemos que buscar la normativa de hace siete años sobre los objetos prohibidos. Queremos quejarnos del aumento exagerado de las prohibiciones – contestó señalando los libros con cansancio. - ¿No le has visto, verdad?

- No… hoy tampoco ha ido a clase – contestó Ari recordando como se había quedado sin pareja en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Sí, lo sé, ni él, ni Potter, ni Black. – coincidió Lily. Ari se tensó al escuchar el último apellido.- Bueno, en ese caso iré a la biblioteca directamente – comentó – Había quedado allí con Corinne. Supuestamente ella estudiaría mientras Remus y yo hacíamos esto, pero ahora supongo que lo tendré que hacer yo todo.

Arí sonrió compadeciéndola y la pelirroja se despidió con un gesto de cabeza. La morena observó cómo su amiga se alejaba cargada con los libros hacia una de las escaleras móviles. Suspiró y continuó con su camino. Por lo menos Lily no la atosigaba…

Bajó por las escaleras principales que conducían al hall, pero a medio camino pensó que sería mejor salir a los terrenos por uno de los patios interiores que había por los pasillos de las clases. Así se aseguraba de no tener malos encontronazos. Por una escalera algo oscura y escondida bajó a la planta baja, justo en el pasillo en el que se encontraban la enfermería y el despacho de MgGonagall. Allí nadie iba por gusto…

Pero se equivocó. Justo cuando torció la esquina, se encontró con James y Sirius, que por suerte le daban la espalda y se dirigían lentamente hacia el despacho de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Supuso que estarían allí por el castigo que estaban cumpliendo desde la excursión a Hosmeade… el comienzo de todo aquello.

Sigilosamente, caminó un par de pasos y abrió la puerta de la enfermería, que quedaba justo a su derecha. Entraría allí hasta que estuviese segura de que ninguno de los dos Gryffindor se encontraba en el pasillo. Definitivamente, era la chica con más suerte del mundo…

Entró y la luz de la amplia estancia le golpeó los ojos. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y preparó una mentira piadosa para decirle a la enfermera Pomfrey. Pero no hizo falta, porque la mujer no se encontraba allí. Con curiosidad, observó la enfermería. El silencio reinaba en la estancia y sólo los pájaros que habitaban en los árboles repletos de nieve que había en el patio interior colindante con la habitación interrumpían aquella paz irreal. De pronto se fijó en que en una de las camas que había al fondo había un biombo que ocultaba a algún alumno. Estaba tumbado, ya que su perfil se recortaba en la blanca loneta del mueble móvil.

A ella no le gustaba cotillear, aunque se consideraba una persona curiosa, y por eso en aquel momento no pudo evitar acercarse en silencio a la cama y asomarse por uno de los lados del biombo para ver quién había allí. Se imaginó que sería algún alumno de primero al que le había caído mal la cena del día anterior, por eso cuando se encontró con la cara de Remus cubierta en algunos lugares por una pomada de color verdoso no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca. El prefecto parecía dormido bajo las impolutas sábanas blancas de la conocida sanidad. Su pelo, mojado, se encontraba por encima de la almohada para que no le incomodase, como si se hubiese lavado la cabeza hacía poco. Sin embargo eso parecía prácticamente imposible por su estado. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que lo que aquel ungüento tapaba era una gran multitud de heridas que no sólo se repartían por su cara, sino por el resto de su cuerpo, lo cual se podía percibir por la humedad que había en algunas zonas de la sabana que le cubría, ya no tan impoluta como le había parecido al principio. Sin apartar la mano que taponaba su boca, se acercó a la cama y observó de cerca el estado del prefecto. Parecía como si se hubiese enfrentado a un gigantesco monstruo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar a causa de la sorpresa, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. Quería preguntarle a alguien qué diablos había ocurrido, qué es lo que le había pasado a su compañero de clase y reciente amigo. Nerviosa, se acercó a la mesilla y agarró el tarro que contenía la asquerosa pomada verde. Una etiqueta esmeralda brillaba en uno de los lados. Sorprendida, leyó el nombre de aquel remedio mágico "_Cicatrizante: Licantropía_". Sus ojos se abrieron con temor. ¿Le había atacado un hombre-lobo?, pero su pregunta desapareció momentáneamente cuando la mano de Remus se levantó y le agarró la suya. Ari emitió un pequeño gritito a la vez que daba un salto. Había estado prácticamente segura de que el castaño estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñó Remus sin soltarla. Ari sintió cómo apretaba el tarro con fuerza. Intentando tranquilizarse lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa sin apartar la vista del prefecto.

- Yo… ¿qué te ha pasado? – inquirió con la voz entrecortada. Remus la miró con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, ya que una parte de la pomada estaba sobre este. Después, con una lentitud casi atemorizada, miró el tarro que la Cazadora acababa de dejar sobre la mesilla. - ¿Te ha atacado un… un…?

- No es lo que crees – murmuró el prefecto incorporándose con esfuerzo y desvelando una gigantesca huella de pomada en su pecho.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? – exclamó Ari ayudándole.

- ¿Dónde están James y Sirius? – inquirió con voz grave mientras se envolvía la sábana alrededor de la cintura.

- Creo que están hablando con McGonagall… Remus, ¿a dónde vas? – Ari observó con incredulidad como el prefecto se ponía en pie a duras penas y recogía de encima de una silla unos pantalones de uniforme nuevos junto con un jersey.

- Ari – Remus se dio la vuelta y la miró con seriedad – No sé qué haces aquí, pero no deberías haberme visto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la morena confusa observando como el castaño se iba tras el biombo y comenzaba a cambiarse - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Remus? ¿Qué significa eso de "_…Licantropía" _y todas esas heridas…? – El prefecto salió cambiado de detrás del biombo y lanzó la sábana hacia la cama con un gesto de dolor en la cara. Ari pudo observar más de cerca cómo la cama y la sábana guardaban huellas de sangre diluida en aquella espesa mezcolanza verde. De nuevo se volvió para mirar a su compañero, que se apoyaba en la cama con cansancio. – No deberías haberte levantado… - murmuró la morena acercándose a él y agarrándole de un brazo con suavidad, a lo que Remus contestó con un gruñido y un gesto brusco.

- Déjame ¿vale? – Ari le miró sorprendida y asustada, lo que hizo que el prefecto suspirase y negase con la cabeza – Lo siento Ariadna… no era mi intención ser tan desagradable. – gruñó aún con ese tono de voz grave tan inusual en él.

Ari asintió en silencio. Había una idea alocada que le había volado por la mente al ver por primera vez la etiqueta de aquel tarro, una idea que de pronto no le parecía tan absurda. La voz, su comportamiento, su estado, su desesperación por irse de allí o quizás simplemente por alejarse de ella y, por último y aún más preocupante, la mención de la licantropía en su cura le hacían plantearse si en realidad el verdadero problema de su amigo no sería que él, en lugar de ser víctima de un ataque, era el atacante… Remus, aún afectado por todo lo que podía haber sucedido la noche anterior y por la proximidad de que su secreto fuese descubierto, se volvió a recomponer y decidió salir de allí cuanto antes para encerrarse en su habitación, donde nadie podría molestarle. Pero entonces, la mirada de Ari y su cara de absoluta sorpresa le hicieron aguantar la respiración.

- Tú… Remus, tú… - susurró la morena mirando la cama, la mesilla y a él indistintamente.

- No, cállate – pidió el castaño acercándose a ella, a lo cual ella reaccionó alejándose. El prefecto sintió en aquel momento cómo algo en su esperanza se rompía.

- ¿Eres un hombre-lobo? – inquirió la Cazadora aún en un susurro. Remus tragó saliva y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que Ari agachase la cabeza con la boca abierta preguntándose cómo aquello era posible. Preguntándose cómo el ser más pacifico y tranquilo del planeta podía convertirse una vez al mes en un monstruo. - ¿Cómo… desde cuándo? – preguntó mirándole aún con ese indiscutible gesto de incredulidad. Remus tragó saliva, sorprendido. No esperaba esa pregunta. Creía que ahora ella le miraría con miedo y se iría corriendo gritando a los cuatro vientos su condición de licántropo, y entonces su vida se arruinaría y le expulsarían del colegio para desesperanza suya, de sus amigos y del director, que se vería obligado por la opinión social; y entonces le asignarían un número de control, le quitarían la varita y le recluirían a una vida de salvajismo atroz que terminaría aceptando a duras penas. Pero aquello no ocurrió. En cambio, Ari le miraba con una incredulidad y una compasión tranquilizadoras que le sanaban al momento todas las heridas que alguna vez las garras del hombre lobo que le poseía bajo la luna le habían producido.

- Desde que tenía apenas tres años – contestó en el mismo tono de confidencia de ella. Ari abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida y entonces suspiró intentando asimilar todo aquello.

- Pero… ¿cómo puedes… cómo has conseguido esconderlo durante tanto tiempo? – inquirió de nuevo. Remus sonrió para su propia incredulidad.

- No ha sido fácil. – no quería desvelar también que sus amigos eran animagos. Lo cierto es que aquello marchaba mucho mejor de lo que creía.

- Y… ¿cómo sucedió? – preguntó la morena acercándose más a él, presa de una gran cantidad de preguntas sin responder.

- Una noche, paseando con mis padres, un hombre-lobo nos atacó. Mi padre murió protegiéndonos, o eso es lo que me contó mi madre, sin embargo yo recibí un mordisco de la _bestia_. – explicó, casi alegre de que la morena se acercase a él sin rastro de temor en la mirada. Ari abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza, horrorizada.

- Debió ser horrible… - murmuró.

- Es horrible – Ari asintió, sintiéndose de pronto estúpida por su afirmación. – ¿No te doy miedo? – preguntó finalmente Remus, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

- ¿Miedo? – repitió Ari con confusión – No, claro que no… Sigues siendo Remus Lupin ¿no? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. El prefecto sonrió.

- ¿Me ayudas a llegar hasta mi habitación? – preguntó el castaño con renovado buen humor.

- Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí y te recuperes… - opinó - ¿Siempre es así? – inquirió observándole tras un momento.

- No… anoche fue un mal día – respondió el prefecto encogiéndose y preguntándose por onceaba vez qué era lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y dónde estarían sus amigos. – Anda, ayúdame.

- Remus… eres un mal prefecto, no me das buen ejemplo – se quejó Ari situándose debajo de su brazo para ayudarle a caminar – Si la señorita Pomfrey se enterase… - Remus se rió, sintiendo como algo entre la Cazadora y él se había convertido en irrompible. Sin duda, su amistad ahora era distinta. – Vas a tener que responder muchas preguntas, querido – comentó la morena mirándole con un enfado fingido que aún así no escondía su preocupación e incredulidad.

- Las que quieras, querida.

OoOoO

- Severus, Slugorn me ha hablado mucho de ti – comentó Dumbledore volviendo a sentarse – Me ha dicho que tienes un potencial muy desarrollado para tu edad. – Snape levantó mínimamente la barbilla con orgullo. – Pero toda inteligencia mal empleada se convierte en estupidez – El pelinegro frunció el ceño con furia. - ¡Oh! No me mal interpretes… - se excusó el director con una increíble sonrisa de alegría – Dicen que un buen consejo sólo es digno de darlo el más sabio, por eso yo no voy a aconsejarte nada – continuó recuperando la seriedad que tan poco le agraciaba – Sin embargo, todo el mundo está capacitado a ayudar. Estoy seguro de que tú no eres estúpido, Severus, y que, por simpatía hacia tu inteligencia, te dejarás echar una mano.

OoOoO

- Por eso quiero tanto a Shally. – murmuró Remus parando una vez más para coger aire – Ella siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme en todo esto. Es una de las pocas personas que conoce la verdad.

Ari se pasó la manga de la túnica por la frente, limpiándose el sudor. Así que Shally, verdaderamente, no tenía nada que ver con el corazón del castaño…

-¿Me preguntas todo esto por…Corinne? – inquirió el prefecto con timidez. Ari enarcó una ceja, sorprendida - ¿Te ha contado algo?

- ¿Algo? – repitió con confusión. Decididamente no sabía ni un cuarto de lo que allí sucedía.

- ¿No te ha contado lo que pasó en la lechucería? – enfatizó Remus con sorpresa, temiendo haber metido la pata también en eso. Creía que Corinne les habría contado a sus amigas todo… su relación era muy estrecha como para que ese tipo de cosas no las hablasen entre ellas.

Arí frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, vamos a darnos prisa antes de que venga alguien y…

- ¿Qué pasó en la lechucería? – preguntó la morena con divertido interés, pasándose el brazo de su amigo por los hombros para ayudarle a caminar.

Remus suspiró. Intentar ocultarle la verdad a la Cazadora era tan difícil como intentar bailar una chirigota en esas condiciones, por eso con una sonrisa que más pretendía ser una bandera blanca, procedió a relatar lo que había ocurrido, ese incidente que no sabía explicar. A medida que le contaba lo sucedido días atrás con la delegada, la sonrisa y la sorpresa de Ari aumentaban.

- ¿Entonces… estáis juntos? – preguntó con la cautela antecesora de cualquier aullido de alegría. Remus frenó de golpe, consiguiendo que la Cazadora hiciese lo mismo, y la miró alarmado.

- ¡No! – exclamó – No… claro que no, ¿Corinne no creerá que ella y yo…? – Ari enarcó una ceja y se alejó unos centímetros para mirarle de frente, como si de una crítica de arte se tratase.

- ¿Tú no quieres nada con ella? – inquirió con incredulidad. Durante toda la narración de los acontecimientos, la morena había estado segura de que una chispa de ilusión se escondía tras la grave voz del prefecto, una ilusión que sin lugar a dudas estaba relacionada con su amiga… con ella y con lo que todo aquello significaba para él.

Sin embargo Remus, ante aquella pregunta tan directa, volvió a apoyarse en el hombro de la chica y comenzó de nuevo a caminar en dirección a la sala común, en absoluto silencio. Ari le siguió, sin querer insistir, porque sabía que aquel no era el punto final de la conversación.

Cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda estaba a escasa distancia de ellos, Remus volvió a pararse y se apoyó tomando aire en el lúgubre muro de piedra. La morena sabía que la respuesta a su pregunta iba a ser contestada en aquel momento, por eso se separó de él y se colocó a su lado, apoyando la espalda y la cabeza sin romper el silencio.

- Cuando me… - Ari le miró, intentando encontrar el sentido de aquellas palabras. – Cuando me transformo, no soy consciente de nada – explicó en un murmullo. La morena tragó saliva.

Los ojos del prefecto, fijos en el suelo, bailaban al brillo de las antorchas que iluminaban aquella zona. La oscuridad ya había rodeado el castillo; y el fuego, como única guía en medio de aquel laberinto de pasillos, resaltaba en la apariencia del castaño el misterio y el dolor que su cuerpo se había esforzado por esculpir durante tantos años de sufrimiento silencioso. Su voz, con aquella gravedad inusual, era sólo la guinda de un pastel que nadie se atrevería a degustar. O por lo menos nadie que no conociese al prefecto tanto como ella. Nadie que no comprendiese, tan sólo con aquella confesión tardía, todo lo que hasta entonces no había tenido sentido en la vida pública del Gryffindor.

- Mi vida, Ari, se divide en dos: trescientos cincuenta y tres días al año soy un adolescente medianamente normal, pero otros doce días soy una bestia. – La morena negó con la cabeza – Es así y no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo.

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la gente que te rodea. – intervino la Cazadora - ¿Por qué no me dices que quieres estar con Corinne, sin excusas?

- Porque no son excusas, son hechos – rebatió con impotencia – No importa lo que yo quiera, sino lo que debo hacer.

- ¿Y quién te ha impuesto esos absurdos deberes? ¿Por qué debes alejarte de Corinne? – volvió a insistir sin comprenderlo.

- ¡Porque soy peligroso para ella! – exclamó separándose con esfuerzo de la pared y situándose frente a la Cazadora. - ¿No lo entiendes? Podría hacerle daño, podría transformarme cualquier día delante de ella y… - el silencio, como un puñal satisfecho, se deslizó con lentitud entre el pecho de los dos Gryffindors, dejándoles sin aliento.

Pensar en que Remus pudiese hacerle daño a alguien era tan… absurdo. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, podría haber mirado al prefecto como a una persona peligrosa o capaz de matar a una mosca. Oírle decir aquello era… como un sacrilegio.

- Pero Remus, - gimió Ari intentando buscar una salida razonable - llevamos siete años juntos y tú nunca…

- Hay muchas cosas de las que nunca os habéis enterado, Ari, demasiadas cosas… Y ayer…

Ari meneó la cabeza, deseando que no le contase nada más; que no le desvelase otro secreto que le pudiese parecer inaudito, increíble. Era egoísta, lo sabía, sabía que preferir la ignorancia a tener que enfrentarse al mundo era un matiz inmaduro de su personalidad, y una injusticia para con Remus. Pero si descubría otro horror cercano a ella del que no era consciente, su seguridad caería. Sirius, Regulus, Remus… parecía que todos escondían un secreto que habían decidido contarle a la vez; y ella se sentía como una estúpida niña que había recurrido a esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama como si así pudiese huir de falsos fantasmas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no eran falsos, y ella no había huido. No, en esta ocasión se había erguido con seguridad en la cima de su vanidad, con una venda en los ojos, rodeada de dolor e inmune a él gracias a su ignorancia.

- Lo siento Remus… necesito pensar – se disculpó mirándole a los ojos. El castaño tragó saliva, creyendo que ahora la morena se alejaría de él y le temería. Que nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra, sólo una mirada cargada de terror. – No, no pienses que te temo, no es así. Yo te quiero mucho, Remus, y tengo que asimilar todo este… dolor – silabeó esforzándose por encontrar una acepción correcta para todo aquello. – Nunca me alejaría de ti por esto – explicó acariciándole un brazo en señal de apoyo – Nunca me permitiría hacer algo así.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por la cara del prefecto y una pequeña lágrima bailó en el filo de sus pestañas.

- Y espero que sepas que yo no soy la única que piensa así.- aclaró la morena – Estoy completamente segura de que Corinne nunca te daría la espalda.

OoOoO

- Creo que voy a pasar de él – masculló la delegada mirando al suelo. Lily enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió la pelirroja con confusión.

- No… por nada…

- Cori… - susurró dándole un golpe con el hombro. La morena la miró con falsa furia, haciendo equilibrismo con uno de los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo. – A ver, llevas unos días decaída, sin hablar de nada, y de pronto me dices que vas a pasar de Remus. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La morena levantó los ojos y los centró en la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga.

- El otro día… nos besamos.

- ¡¿Qué? – Lily se separó de su amiga con la boca abierta en una graciosa mueca de sonrisa e incredulidad. - ¿Cómo?

Corinne le contó con rapidez todo lo que había que contar mientras las dos caminaban con lentitud hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. A cada punto que la delegada hacía para tomar aire y aclarar las cosas en su cabeza, Lily lanzaba una arcada de preguntas cortas que alteraban aún más los nervios de la morena.

- Y ahora… ni nos miramos. – concluyó en un murmullo, parando frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que con una copa en la mano, roncaba burdamente dejando caer la cabeza a un lado.

- ¿Y por qué no hablas con él? – preguntó Lily con un gesto de absurda evidencia.

- Ya he hablado con él, Lily

– Sí, pero las cosas no quedaron del todo claras.

- Claro que sí. Él no quiere saber nada de mí - explicó con sencillez.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Sabía que era absurdo intentar convencerla ella sola. Para eso, esperaría a estar con Ari y Alise y entre las tres ya encontrarían una manera de hacer que la delegada no se escondiese tras sus temores.

- _Calcetines calcinados_ – masculló Corinne mirando a la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Es que no me vais a deja dormir? – se quejó la mujer apartándose a un lado.

OoOoO

- ¿Quieres descansar? Podemos sentarnos un rato – ofreció Ari señalando los sofás de la sala común.

- No, será mejor que suba ya. Muchas gracias por todo. – declaró con sencillez y sinceridad.

- Vamos, no seas tonto, no hay nada que agradecer. Y si me lo permites, te acompañaré arriba. – Remus sonrió. - ¿Qué? Vaaaamos, muévase señor prefecto, no queremos que nadie le vea. – canturreó pasándose el brazo del castaño por encima de los hombros, y de pronto Remus se giró y le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el cabello de la morena. Pero entonces la inconfundible voz de Lily se coló por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Espero que les cuentes todo esto a Ari y a Alice… - Lily y Corinne entraron en la Sala Común con decisión. – Ellas sabrán mucho mejor qué… ¡Auch! ¿Qué haces? ¡muévete!

Ari se separó mínimamente del prefecto, intentando no dejar a la vista las heridas, y se encontró con la incrédula mirada de Corinne fija en ella.

- Cuidado Remus… - susurró girándose entre los brazos del castaño, que dejó de abrazarla y miró con temor a las dos Gryffindors. – Hola, chicas, ¿ya volvéis de la biblioteca?

Una carcajada ahogada por la incredulidad escapó de la garganta de Corinne. Lily miró a Ari con el ceño fruncido, mientras que la delegada sólo tenía dolor y decepción para Remus. De pronto, y sin decir palabra, la morena echó a caminar con rapidez hacia su habitación. Lily se quedó de pie, aún mirando a sus dos compañeros de casa, y, negando con la cabeza, se apresuró a seguir a su amiga.

- ¿Qué…?

- Por las barbas de Merlín… - murmuró Ari. – Vamos, te acompaño arriba y luego… luego tendré que tener una seria charla con esas dos.

* * *

**_Vale, no tengo perdón de Dios, Merlín o Morgana, por eso simplemente espero que hayais disfrutado con este ridículo capítulo. Tengo 7 más escritos así que supongo que me animare a irlos subiendo de a poquitos. Ruego paciencia en mi defensa ^^_**

**_Saludos y besos, Ilisia Brongar_**


	18. Como llover sobre mojado

**17. Como llover sobre mojado**

- Mañana comenzáis con el castigo – los despidió la severa voz de la jefa de su casa a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su despacho.

Los dos Gryffindors se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería.

El silencio se expandía entre ellos, distanciándolos, pero sin llegar a crear un aura incómoda. Estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en sus propios asuntos como para preocuparse por buscar un tema de conversación.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la enfermería, encontraron a la señora Pomfrey refunfuñando mientras movía la varita para recoger la cama que había pertenecido a Remus.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? – preguntó Sirius con un deje de cansancio en la voz.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sois vosotros! – exclamó la joven mujer acercándose a ellos con rapidez – Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí. Pensaba que os lo habíais llevado sin avisar. Ven aquí – ordenó haciendo aparecer una silla bajo un candelabro y señalando a Sirius que se sentase.

El moreno, demasiado harto como para rebatir, se sentó y se levantó la manga del jersey. Una raja profunda se extendía desde el hombro hasta el codo.

- El desinfectante ya ha expirado – comunicó la mujer alumbrando el brazo más de cerca – Ahora dolerá un poco pero para mañana ya estará cerrada. No te quedarán marcas. Es una suerte que pudieses traer el objeto con el que te hiciste la herida para poder crear una poción sanadora sin contraindicaciones.

Sirius asintió apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla a la vez que sentía como un terrible ardor se hacía con su brazo, como si mil cerillas ardiendo estuviesen a dos milímetros de su piel.

James observaba todo aquello sin inmutarse, pensando en qué habría ocurrido si aquella enorme herida hubiese sido producida por un arañazo de Remus…

Había demasiadas cosas en la cabeza del Capitán. El simple hecho de saber que el colegio estaba plagado de asesinos en potencia le hacía tener arcadas y ansias de salir de allí corriendo. Pero además, lo que había ocurrido con Remus, el descuido de Sirius, y toda la implicación de Snape en sus vidas de forma tan repentina le asustaba. Sí, tenía miedo. Era la primera vez que sentía miedo por alguien de aquella forma tan oscura, tan tenebrosa. Sabía que no podría luchar él sólo contra aquello, que ya no se trataba de ninguna broma, que si Snape le contaba a alguien lo de aquella noche, que si se lo contaba a _él, _estarían en grandes problemas. Por eso, pensar en Lily le dolía tanto. Estaba en peligro, la querían a ella. Ella le interesaba. Y no sabía por qué pero… no quería que le pasase nada a la pelirroja. Temía por ella, y temía porque él estaba fuera de todo aquello.

- Ya está. – informó la mujer – Si veis a ese lobo mal criado decirle que venga a verme mañana después de las clases para ver qué tal andan esas heridas.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se despidieron de la mujer. Sirius se miró el brazo, enrojecido, para después caminar en silencio mirando al frente.

- Me equivoqué – masculló, encubriendo su desesperanza con furia.

James le miró por el rabillo del ojo y continuó caminando, esperando a que su amigo continuase con su reconocimiento de culpabilidad.

- Me equivoqué… - repitió el moreno pasándose la mano por el pelo. James asintió suspirando.

- Yo también, fue culpa de los dos – intentó tranquilizarle.

- No… soy yo. Siempre me equivoco – susurró el Black. James enarcó una ceja y miró a Sirius. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sólo hablaba de lo sucedido la noche anterior. – Ahora Simonds ni me mira. Y es normal. Sabe que abandoné a mi hermano y él ha debido contárselo todo porque la quiere. Y para colmo, le doy al nuevo fichaje de la secta de mi familia la noticia de que mi amigo es un hombre lobo… Soy una mierda, una mierda desastrosa…

James inspiró profundamente.

- Venga, Padfoot, no te pongas así – masculló el pelinegro con fastidio – Sabes que lo de tu hermano fue inevitable, tú tenías que salir de aquel infierno de casa, le ofreciste que fuese contigo y él se negó…

- Porque mi madre estaba enferma. Lo hizo por ella. Y yo me fui, dejándole a él con todo el peso y todos los maltratos y… fui un maldito estúpido, un cobarde.

- No, pensaste en ti, en tus ideales.

- Pero no en mi hermano. En la sangre de mi sangre. En lo que más quería. Lo único que merecía la pena en aquella casa.

- Lo hecho, hecho está. – sentenció James pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del moreno. – No te enjuicies. Hiciste lo mejor para ti. ¿Hubieses preferido quedarte allí, ser uno de ellos, sólo por la bruja de tu madre?

- Sólo por el inocente de mi hermano…

James tragó saliva.

- _Calcetines calcinados_ – masculló el Black deshaciéndose cuidadosamente del brazo de su mejor amigo.

El retrato de la Dama gorda se abrió.

- Ni si quiera puedo pensar en lo que habrá pasado… en lo que debe estar pasando perteneciendo a esa banda de asesinos.

Cruzaron la Sala Común en silencio hundidos en sus propios pensamientos. Subieron las escaleras a la vez que trepaban por su culpabilidad y sus problemas y abrieron la puerta de su habitación con el ansia de ocupar sus camas y dormir para apaciguar aquellos sentimientos que embestían contra sus barreras en la vida.

- Cuidado – Sirius frenó de golpe al escuchar el susurro de una chica en el interior de su habitación. Con un movimiento de varita, encendió los candelabros que había sobre las mesillas y descubrió a Ari, junto a la cama de Remus, ayudándole a quitarse la camisa del uniforme. La morena se giró y se encontró con los dos Gryffindors, que la miraban sorprendidos. – Ah, hola.

- James, Sirius – masculló Remus sacando el brazo por debajo del jersey.- Menos mal que llegáis. Tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Ari sopló un mechón que estaba sobre sus ojos y se pasó la manga del jersey por la frente, secándose el sudor.

- Bien, querido, entonces me voy y que terminen ellos de desnudarte – comentó la morena con gracia en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a Peter y Frank. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla al prefecto, que le susurró al oído un "gracias" lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos Gryffindors lo escuchasen.

La morena sonrió y se giró para salir, pasando entre James y Sirius. Y justo en ese momento, con una mirada dolida, el Black le agarró de la mano.

- Tenemos que hablar – murmuró. Pero Ari rechazó la petición dando un tirón a su brazo y alejándose de él con rapidez.

- No me toques – silabeó con dureza.

James y Remus observaron aquello con sorpresa, pero sin recibir explicaciones. Cuando la morena abandonó la habitación, Sirius miró a Remus y enarcó una ceja, pero antes de dejar que el prefecto le diese algún tipo de explicación, gruñó un malencarado "Buenas noches" y se tiró en su cama, haciendo correr los doseles con un movimiento de muñeca.

- Remus, tenemos que hablar… pero mejor te lo explicamos todo mañana – masculló James deshaciéndose de sus zapatos – Es demasiado largo…

oOoOOoOoOo

Lily comprobó la hora en el reloj de la sala de prefectos, corroborando que Remus tampoco llegaría aquella noche. Con un suspiro, miró el tablón de tareas y comprobó, con horror, que aquella noche le tocaba ronda con los Slytherins.

Se atavió con su capa y su varita y emprendió la marcha por los pasillos del tercer piso. Con suerte no coincidiría con ellos. Pero la fortuna de la pelirroja había decidido tomarse un año sabático y, en cuanto torció la primera esquina, se chocó de bruces con el menos deseado: Severus Snape.

- Hola, Lilian – ronroneó el pelinegro en un susurro poco delicado.

- Hola, Severus.

- Veo que hoy haces la ronda sola. – comentó mirando hacia el pasillo que la pelirroja acababa de abandonar – Te felicito, mejor sola que mal acompañada.

La prefecta ignoró el último comentario y suspiró.

- Sí, Remus lleva un par de días sin ir a clase. Supongo que estará enfermo – Snape tragó saliva y sonrió.

- Sí, es una enfermedad muy poco común. – silabeó el Slytherin con malicia. Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido, y el moreno desplegó su pérfida petulancia con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Pero bueno, a mi no me corresponde explicarte que es lo que le sucede al prefecto de Gryffindor una vez al mes… si eres la mitad de inteligente de lo que aparentan tus notas ya lo habrás averiguado. – silabeó con excesiva algarabía.

OOOoOoOoOOO

Lily entró en la habitación con la velocidad de una maldición. Sin pensarlo, se deshizo de la capa a la vez que caminaba hacia la cama de Ari y se arrodilló al lado de su amiga mientras le sacudía el hombro.

- Ari… - susurró.

La morena se retorció bajo las mantas y abrió un ojo en la penumbra de la noche, sólo rota por la luz de una reciente luna menguante.

- ¿Lily?

- Ya lo sé, Ari, ¡ya lo sé! – exclamó la prefecta entre susurros. - ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?

- ¿De qué? – gruñó la Cazadora incorporándose medianamente en la cama.

- He estado en la biblioteca por algo que me dijo Snape… y atando cabos he descubierto cual es la misteriosa enfermedad de Remus – explicó con nerviosismo entre alterados susurros. Ari abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó de golpe. Sin más explicaciones, agarró a la pelirroja de un brazo y la arrastro hasta el baño.

- Lily, escúchame – dijo Ari con seriedad después de cerrar con cerrojo la puerta. – Remus no es peligroso… él me lo ha explicado. Sólo sufre el cambio un par de noches antes… se altera, y sólo la noche de luna llena es el momento en el que se transforma del todo…

- Ariadna – le interrumpió la pelirroja. Ari la miró – ¿De qué hablas?

- No quiero que des de lado a Remus, Lily…

- ¿De lado? – inquirió sin comprender - ¿Por qué? Creo que sería mucho más útil intentar comprenderle… Debe ser horrible.

Ari asintió, orgullosa por su amiga. Y de pronto recordó una frase dicha anteriormente por la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Snape?

oOoOoOoOo

- Me dijo que si era la mitad de inteligente de lo que reflejaban mis notas ya debería saber qué enfermedad te hacía desaparecer una vez al mes… - murmuró la pelirroja mirando al suelo. Remus cogió aire con fuerza.

- Esto es por culpa de Sirius – gruñó el castaño con fuerza. Ari enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese proyecto de mono?

- No lo sé, pero cuando me he despertado él se ha levantado muy nervioso y me ha mirado… nunca me había mirado así. Era culpabilidad… y ahora ya sé por qué. – explicó gravemente mirando al fondo del pasillo. De pronto, su gesto cambió completamente, adoptando una expresión de sincero agradecimiento – Lily, de veras siento que te hayas enterado así… tenía miedo de que no lo entendieses…

- Tranquilo compañero… - le interrumpió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa lo suficientemente sincera como para apaciguar cualquier duda en el castaño.ç

oOOooooooooooOOo

-_Esto que vamos a hablar a continuación es crucial para el futuro, señor Snape, así que espero que opte por utilizar toda la atención e inteligencia que sé que posee. – Dumbledore le miraba como si esperase que algún signo de lo que acababa de decir apareciese frente a él. – Las paredes hablan, los cuadros cuchichean y mi hermano trabaja en Cabeza de Puerco – Snape pegó un sobresalto al escuchar tal confesión – Así que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro. _

_Dumbledore se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Dándole la espalda sacó del bolsillo de su túnica aguamarina una caja que contenía una rana de chocolate, y con rapidez después de abrirla, se la comió. Snape observaba todo esto con incredulidad, sin llegarse a creer que el director de Hogwarts estuviese ante él diciendo que sabía que era un mortífago pero interrumpiendo la charla por un dulce ten-ten pie. _

_ Sé también lo que siente por la señorita Evans, siempre me he regocijado de mi habilidad de observación, aunque esta no se puede comparar a la de la señorita Pomfrey… siempre me preguntaré cómo supo que había comido media caja de grajeas multisabores. – murmuró para sí mismo. Dumbledore tenía un cabello pelirrojo con grandes mechones de canas en predominancia, lo cierto era que había que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que en otro tiempo el director del colegio más prestigioso de magia había tenido la barba y el cabello totalmente rojos. Snape no se fijó en eso, las piernas y el tamborileo de sus propios dedos sobre sus rodillas eran la única señal de que estaba en cuerpo y mente en esa habitación. – Debe usted saber que Voldemort planea asesinar a la señorita Evans para prevenir un mal mayor en el futuro. Ese mal, o bien, según el punto de vista que se utilice, no lo conoce nadie. – comunicó girándose para mirarle por encima de sus gafas de media luna._

_-¿Cómo? – inquirió Snape incorporándose a medio cuerpo. Un vapor helado pareció recorrerle la espina dorsal. No sabía exactamente cómo ni por qué aquella noticia había paralizado su cuerpo del miedo - ¿Qué puede tener una… persona como ella para poder hacer algún mal a…?_

_-¿Voldemort? Ah, esa misma pregunta es la que revuelve sus entrañas a cada hora. Una visión de la difunta Trelawney parecía asegurar que Lilian es la única que posee aquello que le vencerá. – Snape recordó la noticia de la vieja vidente en _El Profeta. _En ese momento comprendió que nada de lo que le pudo pasar a esa mujer podría ser llamado "muerte natural". - Ahora le pregunto, Snape, - El chico volvió la vista al frente, encontrándose con los ojos grises del director - ¿está dispuesto a serme leal en secreto únicamente a mí a cambio de proteger a la mujer que ama?_

Snape se incorporó sobresaltado en la cama. Ese sueño había sido tan real como el momento en el que lo vivió. Unas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente mientras se preguntaba en qué momento había decidido inmiscuirse en una guerra que no le concernía.

OoooooOoooooO

Regulus aspiró el aire frío de la mañana mientras caminaba hacia los invernaderos. Le gustaba esa clase, tan temprano y tan frío...

Miró sin percatarse de ello, como cada mañana, el torreón de Gryffindor, que se recortaba contra el sol naciente aparentando la nobleza y grandiosidad dignas de un león. El Slytherin torció el gesto. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en una única persona: Ariadna. Desde que habían hablado hacía dos días no la había vuelto a ver. Su testimonio había sido absoluto: era un mortífago, mataría a gente, tenía la marca, y algunas noches se reunía con los del resto de su calaña para escuchar crímenes atroces y observar como el resto de ellos se regocijaban de algo así. Pero no él. Regulus volvió a aspirar con fuerza. La mayor parte de su relato se había centrado en Sirius. Le odiaba. Odiaba que ocupase gran parte de su vida como base de sus problemas, como instigador de sus decisiones… y así se lo había hecho saber a ella. Que él le había abandonado en una casa en la que la única salida en la vida era matar, con unas personas que tenían como concepto de abrazo el apretar una soga alrededor del cuello, con una soledad que le había acunado en las noches más frías y más oscuras, en las noches más tenebrosas. Le había contado que su hermano era un cobarde, que había decidido darle la espalda cuando sólo era un niño para salir huyendo a una casa en la que le tratarían de valiente, de león, cuando era una sabandija disfrazada de minino, mucho menos adorable, mucho menos bello. Y ella sólo había palidecido, le había mirado con compasión, con pena, con un ansia de proporcionarle el cariño que siempre le había faltado acunándose en sus pestañas en forma de lágrimas. Regulus había carraspeado cien veces durante aquella confesión. Había apretado los puños otras tantas mientras revivía las escenas más duras. Y ella había seguido ahí, escuchando, sentada, sin apartar la vista.

Tropezó. Miró con molestia un pedazo de roca que sobresalía en el césped y la pateó, sintiendo el dolor correr por sus venas. Daba igual. Se sentía impotente, como tantas otras veces. Sabía que ella no le juzgaría, lo sabía a la perfección. Sabía que odiaba a Sirius de una manera muy próxima a como él lo hacía, pero sin ese principio asesino que tanto le asustaba a la morena. Recordó su cara a la luz del _lumos_ en el pasillo la otra noche, cuando la estampó contra el muro y sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba cuando él le agarró de las muñecas y la miró… con miedo. Miedo a la traición, miedo a perderla también. Porque en ese momento exacto, Regulus Black se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de la única persona que le respetaba, que le apreciaba, y que le trataba con un amor que a él mismo le creaba sospechas. Y el dolor de la pérdida había sido tan fuerte que aún ahora, sentía sus piernas sin fuerza y su corazón… sin color.

óoOoò

Un ruido. De nuevo ese ruido. Un ruido molesto, chirriante y constante. Apartó la cortina de golpe y se encontró con Peter intentando abrir el postigo de su baúl, un postigo oxidado e inamovible. ¿Cuánto haría que el Gryffindor no lo habría?... no le extrañaba, ese cara de rata nunca se cambiaba de ropa.

Volvió a cerrar la cortina y enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Había mucho que pensar, pero nunca se le había dado bien poner en orden su cabeza. Siempre había hecho lo que le apetecía, le parecía bien, correcto y justo en ese orden de importancia, sin pararse a pensar que quizás algo que le parecía bien no fuese justo, o que lo que le parecía justo quizás no le apetecía, o no era correcto, pero le parecía bien… Suspiró produciendo un ruido sordo. La vida le mataba poco a poco. Sonrió ante su pensamiento trascendental, pensando en contárselo a Remus en cuanto se levantase y cambiando de opinión al darse cuenta de que tenía cosas más importantes que hablar con el castaño. Como qué explicación dar ante un descuido tan grande como un Snape en medio de la casa de los gritos en plena luna llena. Tuvo ganas de llorar como un niño que quiere una chuchería y se rió ante esto. También tendría que hablar con James… averiguar qué le pasaba a su amigo o ayudarle en lo que fuese que estuviese planeando desde el día de Cabeza de Puerco, instigarle en los entrenamientos de Quiddicht y darle fuerzas para el día siguiente, en el que tendrían el próximo partido. Y todo eso en un día.

Se levantó suspirando y mirando de mala manera a Peter, que se encogió dentro de su enorme pijama de algodón pelotudo. Después miró hacia la cama de James, en la que no había nadie, y hacia la de Remus, que continuaba con las cortinas cerradas. Bien, uno a uno.

Se quitó el pantalón para ducharse y de pronto un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, una cara, una sonrisa, una cintura, un gesto de soberbia. Ariadna. El moreno arrugó la nariz. También tendría que buscar un lugar para hablar con ella. Aquello llevaba mucho tiempo rondándole la cabeza. Un pensamiento que no dejaba de ser molesto y que se negaba a aceptar por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión. Si la chica conseguía conquistar a su hermano, quizás aún habría salvación para Regulus, quizás, aunque nunca le perdonase, podría saber que estaría a salvo… Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento bondadoso y negó con la cabeza ante una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Adónde había ido a parar…

o O O o O O o

Un beso en los labios le hizo sentirse aún peor. En esos último días la sensación de estar equivocándose iba creciendo en la boca de su estómago. No sabía por qué, y no sabía qué había de malo en probar. Pero aún así, aún a pesar de creer casi con absoluta ceguera que ella sentía algo por George, algo no encajaba, por no hablar del amoratado color de su _Omen Corfloris_…

-Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas hoy – masculló apartándose del chico mientras carraspeaba – ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

-¿Por qué tan tarde? – George la miraba con una media sonrisa que pretendía ser cautivadora pero que a la chica sólo le incrementaba su incomodidad. - ¿No podemos quedar para dar un paseo por el lago después de comer?

Alice miró a su alrededor. Una marabunta de cabezas iban y venían por el gran hall de entrada y entre ellas, si no se equivocaba, creyó entrever la cabellera rubiaja de Frank.

-Eh… sí, sí – asintió sin apartar la vista de su _presa_ – Yo… nos vemos después de comer en el lago – Un rápido beso se materializó en los labios del moreno y desapareció en lo que se tarda en pestañear.

Alice se escabulló entre sus brazos y caminó hacia el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Hacía algunos días que no coincidía con su amigo en las comidas, cosa bastante extraña teniendo en cuenta que llevaban siete años comiendo juntos. De ese modo aceleró el paso atropellando a un par de niños de segundo y accedió al salón para ver con alegría que su amigo estaba, tal y como había supuesto, sentándose en su sitio acostumbrado. Adoptándo un aire de molestia, se encaminó al banco contrario y se sentó frente a él sin mirarle a la cara.

Frank tosió. Bebió zumo de calabaza y tragó con dificultad la media salchicha que había engullido.

-Alice – masculló con incredulidad.

-Perdona, ¿me decías algo? – la nariz de la castaña se encontraba arrugada en una mueca de molestia inconfundible. El rubio sonrió… nunca cambiaría.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Es sábado.

-Es que ahora que tengo novio mi vida ha cambiado un poco… porque tengo novio, ¿sabías? – manifestó dando un golpe con el vaso sobre la mesa.

Frank volvió a beber. Intentaba aparentar que las palabras de la chica no le afectaban, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Esa conversación, que había estado evitando, había llegado, y ahora ahí estaba, bebiendo zumo.

-Sí, ya me lo contaste si mal no recuerdo…Me alegro que os vaya bien – comentó engullendo la otra mitad de la salchicha. Alice abrió la boca. ¿Pero qué narices le pasaba a su mejor amigo?, ¿de dónde salía esa indiferencia y a cuenta de qué? – Las cosas han cambiado mucho últimamente, Remus no habla con nadie, James no hace bobadas y Sirius… desde la noche de tu cumpleaños, cuando él y su hermano pelearon, no hace más que preguntarme por Ariadna. Así que como ves parece que sólo tú y George – silabeó sin poder evitar una nota de desprecio- habéis cambiado para _mejor_…

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que Potter o Black…! – Alice se frenó en seco. - ¿Dices que Sirius pregunta por Ari? – Frank asintió confundido, una miga de tarta de melaza había quedado colgando de su barbilla - ¿Y no sabrás, por casualidad, de qué peleaban Sirius y Regulus? – Frank negó con la cabeza.

Alice se levantó como con un resorte. Algo no iba bien. Ari llevaba unos días que no hablaba a penas, justo desde el día en que habló con el pequeño de los Black. Alice le había insistido para que le contase, pero la morena se había negado, con una banda morada recubriendo la base de sus ojos y una palidez que delataban sus noches sin dormir. Había pensado que se debía a la negativa de Corinne de no hablarla por culpa de sus celos enfermizos, pero ahora se preguntaba si no habría algo más. Si esa atención de Sirius no tenía algo que ver con aquella conversación, si su preocupación no estaría encubierta de miedo o temor por él… o por su amiga. Alice no tenía ni idea de por qué derroteros estaba cavilando su mente, pero algo, algo demasiado negro se estaba cociendo con su mejor amiga y ella… ya estaba cansada de pensar en novios.

Salió del Gran Comedor sin despedirse de su amigo. Estaba harta de estar siempre pendiente de sus cambios de humor. Caminó velozmente cruzando el hall y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Después de cinco minutos llegó resoplando al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Iba a hablar con Black, y le iba a sacar la verdad, le costase lo que le costase.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe mientras Sirius salía del baño enrollado en una toalla. Alice le miró a él directamente.

-¿Ahora qué he hecho? – murmuró en un soplido.

La castaña cruzó la habitación ante la sorpresa de Peter, que continuaba abriendo el baúl. Empujó al moreno del pecho desnudo de vuelta al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Ey, Charsing, si quieres algo sólo hay que pedirlo, preciosa… - comentó con una sonrisa sobresaltada – Aunque no me gustaría enfadar a tu noviecito ni a Frank – Tras aquello cerró la boca. No podía haberla cagado así. Pero Alice no estaba pendiente de las joyas que el moreno tenía para soltar por la boca. Así que simplemente dijo lo que había ido allí a decir.

-¿Qué está pasando con Ari?

Sirius enarcó una ceja y suspiró. Ojalá lo supiese… Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le azotó la cara. No había ninguna manera de saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando entre su hermano y Simonds, pero de alguna forma podía intuir que tenía algo que ver con la condición de mortífago de este. De algún modo deseaba que ella le comprendiese, que le ayudase y que, si hubiese alguna posibilidad, le sacase de esa rueda de vida funesta en la que su familia le había obligado a entrar. Curioso. Confiando su más oscuro secreto a la mayor enemiga de su infancia… sin contar con su prima Bellatrix.

-¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió retirándose el pelo mojado de la frente. Alice frunció el entrecejo. Desde luego Black era atractivo… pero no su tipo. Demasiado orgullo para un solo hombre.

-Me refiero a qué es lo que tú y tu hermano tenéis para que mi amiga se halla visto involucrada hasta el punto de no comer.

El moreno miró a la chica fijamente. Toda aquella marabunta empezaba a cobrar sentido. Su mueca de asco al hablarla, su ignorancia absoluta, su nuevo aspecto demacrado… Lo sabía, su hermano le había contado todo, o mejor dicho, toda su versión de los hechos. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando: la duda entre el deber – anunciar a las autoridades que había un aprendiz de asesino entre ellos- y la amistad. Él mismo había pasado por lo mismo, enfrentándose a James, que le pedía que hiciese lo correcto, y a su corazón que le hacía sentirse culpable por todo aquello, por el hecho de que su hermano pequeño se hubiese convertido antes de tiempo en lo que él debería haber sido.

-Charsing… mira, no sé de qué estás hablando – masculló carraspeando – Pero te voy a dar un consejo: dale a tu amiga una ducha de garbanzos si no quieres que un día de estos no pueda ni con su orgullo y déjame a mí en paz. – Con un movimiento de muñeca empujó por la espalda a la castaña y abrió la puerta – Y ahora, preciosa, si me lo permites me voy a vestir.

-Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, porque sino, Sirius Black, te pienso cortar eso de lo que tanto hablan por los pasillos… - Alice salió del baño y se encontró de frente con Frank, que observaba como su mejor amiga de la cual estaba enamorado, salía del baño delante del que no era su novio, sino su compañero de habitación vestido únicamente con una toalla.

Sirius miró al rubio y se encogió de hombros, cerrando la puerta del baño y dejando atrás la incómoda escena. Simonds sabía que su hermano era un mortífago. Simonds sabía que él había abandonado a su hermano para huir de su familia dejándole sólo. Simonds conocía la mayor de sus preocupaciones y uno de los secretos más grandes del castillo: que entre ellos había seguidores del mayor asesino de la historia.

Simonds sabía demasiado.

oooOOooOooOOooo

-Debes hablar con ella, Ari – Lily perseguía a su amiga por los pasillos resoplando a causa de la velocidad que esta llevaba. – Corinne piensa que tú y Remus tenéis algo y está todo el día tirada por las esquinas creyendo que una de sus mejores amigas la ha traicionado…

-Oye, ya está bien. – La morena frenó de golpe haciendo un aspaviento de rabia con la mano y provocando que su amiga se estrellase contra ella – Ni yo debo hablar con ella, ni debo rendirle explicaciones de mi vida con nadie. Si tan amiga mía es, debería confiar un poco en mi. Estoy hasta las narices de tener que estar continuamente tranquilizando a su lado psicótico y celoso.

Lily suspiró.

-Pero Ari, ya sabes cómo es… - La morena bufó y reanudó su camino hacia la clase de pociones. – A lo mejor debería hablar con Remus. No es maduro que no se lo cuente, al fin y al cabo a nosotras nos lo ha contado y no ha pasado nada…

-¿Es que tan perdida estás en tu papel de bondadosa que no piensas?- inquirió la Cazadora elevando las manos y la mirada al aire. – Remus no tiene deber ni obligación de contar nada, Lily. Es el mayor problema de su vida, es uno de los mayores problemas que nunca antes había oído. La quiere pero, ¿crees que tiene tiempo de ponerse a pensar en las estupideces de una chica falta de madurez y sin nada en lo que preocuparse? Lo siento, Lilian, pero el mundo está lleno de problemas verdaderamente serios como para seguir pensando que todo se mueve alrededor de nuestros miedos e ilusiones. A veces las personas tienen que olvidarse de los asuntos de los demás para ocuparse de los suyos propios… eso mismo es lo que tú deberías hacer.

La morena reanudó su camino pero Lily no la siguió. Se quedó allí, quieta, de pie. El aire que se colaba entre las columnas del corredor le azotaba la mejilla y un mechón pelirrojo bailaba al son del silencio. De pronto algo le golpeó el brazo. Se giró con rapidez y se encontró con una cabellera despeinada y unas gafas que habían resbalado a causa del golpe. Los ojos de James la miraban sorprendidos, como si fuese una aparición en medio de la niebla de la rutina.

-Lo siento… - masculló el moreno recogiendo un papel que se le había caído de la mano. Lily parpadeó. ¿Qué lo sentía?

Sin más el Cazador reanudó su camino, girándose para mirarla un segundo después. La pelirroja cogió aire y se dio la vuelta. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu mayor problema se ha olvidado de ti?

* * *

**_Bien, aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que tan olvidada tengo. La verdad esq cada vez que leo los primero capítulos y veo la cantidad de fallos de argumento, diálogos y narración que tienen, me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro xD _**

**_Espero que esta vez si me dejen comentarios algunas de las 90 personas que sé que la leen cada vez que subo cap... porfa, me hace mucha ilu abrir la bandeja de entrada y ver vuestras opiniones :) _**

**_Besines_**

**_Ilisia Brongar  
_**


	19. A los locos se les da la razón

**18. A los locos se les da la razón**

Los pies de James conjuraban un camino sin que el dueño de los mismos se fijase en él. Pensaba distraído, su mente se perdía por mil mundos de pesadilla y ensueño para volver a la superficie con una bocanada de aire fatuo. Aspirar y espirar… nada más. Caminaba, sí, pero hacía ya bastantes días que el Capitán de Gryffindor, el Premio Anual de Hogwarts, no hacía otra cosa. Seguía la rutina de su ahora anodina vida sin esperar que nada sucediese y, a la vez, aguardando el máximo caos.

Remus y su condición de licántropo paseaban saludándole por un futuro no muy lejano en el que su amigo estaría destinado a la clandestinidad o a vivir como una bestia. Por su culpa. La palabra decisiva para que eso no ocurriese la tenía la maldita serpiente de Snape y, aunque Dumbledore les hubiese hecho creer que todo estaba bien, no podía estar tranquilo. Había algo… ese Slytherin les miraba como si esperase alguna señal de su parte, con una mezcla de regocijo, temor y superioridad que le deshacía los huesos de la espalda. Y eso le traía a la mente una cabellera roja muy singular: Lily. La misma chica a la que había dedicado la vida en molestar ahora le ocupaba los pensamientos de una forma muy distinta. De alguna manera se sentía responsable, encargado de protegerla. Había una extraña atracción que los mortífagos, en especial el dirigente de todos ellos, sentían hacia ella. Una hija de muggles. Y el sibilino Severus Snape, el mismo que la había besado no hacía demasiado, el mismo que sabía el secreto de Remus por su culpa, se había aliado con esos mal nacidos con la intención de llevarles a Lily…

La mojada roca del corredor principal sonaba bajo sus pies. Una mano en el bolsillo volteaba continuamente la pequeña snicht que su primer Capitán de equipo le había regalado, la otra viajaba del bolsillo a su pelo, de su pelo al aire, del aire al muro. Paseaba los dedos por la fría pared sin prestar atención a ello, como todo lo que hacía últimamente. Los entrenamientos estaban cayendo en el más absoluto desastre, la lluvia mojaba su pelo mientras él oteaba un horizonte nuboso sentado en su escoba, y cuando sus compañeros le gritaban desde el campo, ya en el suelo, se daba cuenta de que había pasado una hora y media haciendo nada y día a día todos le iban mirando con creciente ira y decepción. Pero no podía evitarlo. Todo estaba yendo mal. Tenía la continua sensación de haber vivido su vida envuelto en mil finos papeles de mentiras, con un exterior repleto de peligros y terror que le rodeaban desde lugares mucho más cercanos de lo que creía: su ciudad, la familia de su amigo, su colegio, Lily… su Lily.

Comenzó a subir unas escaleras secundarias que rodeaban el torreón de la lavandería. El frío erizaba su piel y la camisa se le pegaba al pecho produciéndole escalofríos. Aceleró el paso y se paró justo cuando se encontró de frente con la gran escultura de un águila imperial con las alas abiertas. El despacho del director. Sin saber exactamente por qué, susurró la contraseña que había escuchado a McGonnagal decir el día anterior esperando que no la hubiesen cambiado y, cuando vio cómo el gran águila giraba y comenzaba a subir descubriendo una escalera, dio un paso al frente. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore.

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius carraspeó la garganta pasándose una mano por el pelo. Ariandna suspiró, enarcó una ceja y le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Remus, luego nos vemos ¿va? – masculló levantándose y evitando al moreno, que se encogió con resignación.

Remus levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo a tiempo para leer la decepción y desesperación en la cara de su compañero de cuarto. Pero estaba molesto, y lo estaba porque habían pasado tres días desde el altercado en la Casa de los Gritos y uno de sus mejores amigos aún no se había acercado a pedirle disculpas, a explicarle nada. Porque ya lo sabía. James había hablado con él la mañana siguiente a su transformación. Había comprendido la situación de su compañero aunque, por alguna razón, notó como este le mentía en el punto de la historia en la que narraba la pelea con Snape en Cabeza de Puerco. Desde ese día había estado esperando a que Sirius se acercase a él, y este no lo había hecho. Así que en ese momento tan tardío lo ignoró.

-Esto… Lunático, quería hablar un momento contigo, si no te importa… - Remus no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escapase por la comisura de sus labios. Sirius pidiendo permiso…qué curioso. El moreno, al no ver desde la espalda de su amigo señal alguna de negación, interpretó el silencio como un sí y se sentó a su lado. –No era mi intención que pasase lo que pasó –susurró agachando la cabeza – No sé cómo se me ocurrió pensar aquello, simplemente sucedió y por eso quería pedirte perdón. Sé lo que significaría que el mundo mágico se enterase de tu pequeño problema peludo, como dice Prongs, y estoy muy arrepentido por ello.

Remus le miró por fin. No podía discutir con el moreno, era imposible. Estaba allí sentado disculpándose y, según creía, era la primera vez que escuchaba al Black pedir perdón. Ahora entendía que hubiese tardado tanto en acercarse, tenía que preparar a su orgullo y a su mente para ese momento. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ante esa muestra de disculpa, Sirius suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Pensaba que nunca me ibas a perdonar…

Una carcajada salió del pecho del castaño.

-El que pensaba que no me ibas a perdonar soy yo… - bromeó Remus. Sirius frunció el ceño mirándole. – Si hubieses visto tu cara cuando viste a Ariadna en la habitación ayudándome a desvestirme… -Sirius adoptó una falsa cara de indignación.

-¡Estabas fraternizando con el enemigo! – protestó. Los dos se rieron hasta que un silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Ambos sabían que no era sólo eso. – Entonces, se lo has contado – preguntó afirmándolo.

-Sí – Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que esa sería la respuesta pero le molestaba que fuese así. – Ariadna me encontró en la enfermería por casualidad y se asustó mucho al pensar que un… monstruo me había atacado. –Sirius bufó – Pero en cuanto vio el cicatrizante contra licantropía y mi reacción ante ello…ató cabos enseguida y, en contra de lo que pensaba, se mostró comprensiva y me ayudó. –Sirius suspiró con intranquilidad. –Sé que te cuesta creer que ella pueda hacer algo así, pero Sirius, es una chica magnífica. Esa guerra de orgullo que os habéis impuesto es absurda.

-¿Te gusta? - Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo había llegado su amigo a esa conclusión y… por qué?

-No, Ari es mi amiga – respondió con seriedad. Sirius le mantuvo la mirada y de pronto, como si un rayo de cordura le hubiese golpeado la nuca, negó con la cabeza y se frotó la frente con la mano. -¿Qué ocurre con ella, Padfoot? Nunca os había visto así…

-Tiene que ver con mi hermano… creo que le ha contado todo.

-¿Qué es un mortífago? –susurró el castaño con incredulidad.

-Sí, y que yo soy el responsable de que eso sea así porque lo abandoné a su suerte…

Ariadna giró en medio del pasillo justo cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus apuntes de Pociones en la biblioteca. Deshizo el camino que acababa de hacer y encumbró las puertas dobles que enmarcaban la habitación más silenciosa del castillo.

Con rapidez y sin fijarse por donde caminaba, se dirigió a la mesa sorteando estanterías y alumnos hasta que, justo cuando iba a llegar a la esquina que la dejaría a la vista ante el castaño y el moreno, se detuvo.

-Padfoot… aún en el caso de que eso fuese así, aún en la circunstancia de que fueses un maldito egoísta que sólo mira por sí mismo hasta el punto de dejar tirado a su hermano, no creo que Ariadna fuese tan ilusa como para creerlo así como así. – masculló el castaño dando un golpecito en la mesa con la pluma – Sólo tienes que fijarte en cómo ha reaccionado con mi…problema.

-No hay comparación, Remus – le interrumpió el moreno negando con la cabeza – ella me odia. Además, tú no has elegido ser así, yo sí.

Ariadna tragó saliva y se acurrucó pegándose aún más a la estantería. ¿Hablaban de ella?

-¿Y cómo has elegido ser?, descríbete – masculló Remus cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

-Un maldito pedante insoportable – Ariadna enarcó una ceja. No podía tener más razón – un desalmado, cobarde y egoísta…

-Quizás no pueda llevarte la contraria en lo de pedante… - Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al son del castaño. – Pero, Sirius, no he conocido a nadie menos cobarde, egoísta y desalmado. Lo has dado todo, incluso algo que querías, para luchar por un ideal que atañe a miles de personas…

-Es una cobardía – contraatacó el moreno - ¿anteponer un ideal a tu familia?

-¿A una familia que es representante de la muerte y la maldad?

-¿A un hermano que sólo me tenía a mí para poder vivir su propia vida? – El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Remus suspiró.

-Ese no es el correcto punto de vista... si no hubieses hecho lo que has hecho por culpa de tu hermano, ¿qué habría pasado? Habrías condenado su vida y la tuya por él; tu vida y tu moral – negó Remus. Ariadna respiró hondo, sintiendo como ella misma daba la razón al castaño y obligándose a reconsiderar de nuevo a Sirius sin tomar en cuenta un odio anterior a la hora de juzgarle. Sí, podía haber sido egoísta y cobarde por una parte pero por otra… aún así no podía olvidar el dolor de los ojos de Regulus mientras le contaba todo.

-Quizás no sea el correcto punto de vista, pero existe… - susurró el moreno.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver en esto Ariadna? – la morena se sobresaltó y dejó de respirar para escuchar más atentamente.

-Si ella sabe todo esto, si ella… me odia por lo que mi hermano le ha contado, quizás pueda ayudarle a… - suspiró y se retiró el pelo hacia atrás – si ella le quisiese quizás podría hacer que él dejase a mi madre de una maldita vez y se apartase de ese mundo de terror y asesinos.

-No puedes situar tu esperanza en ella, Padfoot – se quejó Remus intuyendo lo que el moreno se proponía hacer – Si tu hermano es un …_mortífago_- susurró mirando a su alrededor – no será fácil salir de ahí y podría ser muy peligroso que ella se entrometiese…

Ari se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta bajo su mano, que la había cubierto por la sorpresa.

-Lo sé… no quiero que ella se entrometa es sólo que si… si mi hermano se enamorase de ella quizás lo dejaría todo por…amor – Remus enarcó una ceja, no por lo soñador que había sonado ese plan macabro, sino por lo que le había costado al moreno pronunciarlo. Como con miedo. Como con indecisión. Como con dolor.

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que Ariadna se enamore de tu hermano?, no, mejor dicho ¿Qué quieres que Ariadna enamore a tu hermano para que vea la vida de otra forma?

-Para que tenga algo más importante en lo que pensar… _alguien_ en quien pensar, apoyarse y cuidar que no sea mi madre.

Ari se paró a respirar después de haberse alejado, por alguna extraña razón, corriendo de la biblioteca. Sin sus apuntes.

No sabía qué pensar. Ese Sirius Black no era el que ella conocía. Era otro. Era una persona con su mismo cuerpo, su misma voz, pero con una personalidad totalmente diferente. Había sido capaz de mostrar sentimientos y, aún peor, de hablar de ella como si no la odiase. Y yendo más lejos; había sido capaz de confiar en ella todo lo que más le preocupaba, su hermano y su sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Se le podía tratar por ello como de cobarde o como una persona sumamente valiente?

En ese momento en el que desaceleraba la carrera por el pasillo que desembocaba en las escaleras, decidió que tenía que buscar a Regulus. Tenía que hablar con él de lo que acababa de oír... menos de aquella parte en la que ella le sacaba del mundo del horror mediante el amor.

Por ello se encaminó con decisión hacia las mazmorras. Pero a medio camino de bajada, cuando estaba impacientemente atrapada por una escalera móvil, deseó que esta se detuviese a causa de lo que vio. Avery, aún con alguna venda sobresaliendo por debajo de la capa a causa del potente hechizo que les costó un castigo a los Gryffindors, miraba hacia los lados a la vez que ponía la mano en algún lugar del muro y acto seguido este se desvanecía y el chico pasaba a lo que parecía una habitación oculta. Una cadena le sobresalía entre los dedos cuando bajó la mano. En ese momento a la morena le vino a la cabeza el medallón que Malfoy le había dado a Snape en Cabeza de Puerco. Tragó saliva y observó el alrededor de aquella entrada secreta para poder recordarlo. No sabía por qué ni para qué, pero algo le decía que debía saberlo, que era sumamente importante y que más adelante le haría falta. Un cuadro de un bello unicornio huyendo de un cazador perpetuo le llamó la atención. Si en ese lugar se fraguaba algo malo contra Lily, tenía que hacer algo.

La escalera llegó a su destino y ella bajó, echando una última mirada al pasillo de enfrente. Aún tenía mucho que hablar con Regulus. Demasiado. Temas delicados que no sabía cómo podrían afectarle al Black. Temas como por qué su "señor" quería a Lily; por qué no intentaba reconciliarse con Sirius o por qué confiaba tanto en ella como para contarle algo por lo que podría pasarse el resto de su vida entre las inconmensurables celdas de Azkaban.

En su mente ya se había dibujado la trayectoria que la llevaría a la sala común de los Slytherin.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se habían metido todos sus amigos y qué mosca les había picado en las última semanas. Corinne no habla a Ariadna porque piensa que está enrollada con Remus pero luego se entera de que Remus es un hombre lobo y Ari sólo estaba ayudándole a que nadie lo descubriese y llegase sano a la habitación. Pero además, Ari está rara, como preocupada, demasiado taciturna, y no le quiere decir por qué. A la vez, Alice, Frank y Sirius andan de un lado para otro murmurando cosas que nadie comprende y James…

James sí que estaba extraño con todo el mundo. Para empezar, había dejado de hablarla. De hablarla, de mirarla, de sonreírla… Había dejado de sonreír. Sólo caminaba como un alma en pena de un lado para otro del castillo y se empezaba a rumorear que ese año la copa de Quiddicht no la ganaría Gryffindor.

La pelirroja había decidido que eso no podía seguir así. Tenía que descubrir qué era lo que estaba revolucionando la vida de todos los que la rodeaban y poner de por medio soluciones, como había hecho siempre. Por eso la nombraron Prefecta y Premio Anual.

Bajó de un salto el último escalón de las escaleras del tercer piso y se dispuso a buscar a Corinne para decirle que todo su enfado hacia Ariadna estaba mal enfocado. Quería convencerla de que no había motivos de mantener esa tensión entre amigas pero sin mencionar el pequeño problema de Remus… al fin y al cabo el castaño le había pedido que no se lo contase a nadie, y mucho menos a Corinne.

Pero de pronto todos sus planes se truncaron.

-¡Tienes que encontrarlo!

Al final del pasillo que conducía a las escaleras móviles, Avery gritaba a Snape, seguramente por alguna estúpida chorrada Slytheriana. La pelirroja quiso salir de allí para quitarse del punto de mira de Severus. Últimamente había adoptado una peculiar forma de tratarla, entre respetuosa y zalamera que en ocasiones le ponía de los nervios. Lo mejor en esas circunstancias, y después del desafortunado beso que le dio, era quitarse del medio cuando él andaba por los alrededores. Pero, como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, Avery se giró a mirarla con una rapidez reptiliana y Snape, con mucha más tranquilidad, se fijó en ella directamente. Parecían dos depredadores al son de los movimientos de su presa. Lily tragó saliva fuerte. Su corazón latía desbocado y no sabía exactamente por qué. Algo le inquietaba pero desde luego era algo que no alcanzaba a materializarse en su cabeza.

- Evans – Avery le sonreía desde lo lejos, comenzando a caminar hacia ella. De un modo u otro pudo apreciar como la mueca despectiva de Snape variaba para focalizar un miedo que a la pelirroja le hizo retroceder. - ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Avery alzando las manos. Desde luego aquello sobrepasaba los límites de la cordialidad para un Slytherin. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió mirando de reojo a Snape que parecía querer decirle que saliese corriendo. Instintivamente metió una mano en el bolsillo donde tenía la varita.

- A ningún sitio. Buscaba a Corinne, ¿no la habrás visto por aquí, verdad? – inquirió imitando la simpatía que repentinamente había despertado en el trato del Slytherin.

- ¿A esa loca por las asociaciones? No – masculló enarcando una mueca de asco más común en él. – Pero, ¿por qué no te olvidas de ella y vienes con nosotros a ver un problemita que ha surgido en nuestra casa? Como prefecta estoy segura de que sabrás cómo solucionarlo.

Snape negaba levemente con la cabeza. Y un pánico irracional contaminó a la Gryffindor.

-N…no – tartamudeó caminando hacia atrás con lentitud, haciendo el amago de girarse para irse – Lo cierto es que estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo con algunos asuntos que no pueden esperar…

- ¿Acaso Slytherin tiene menos derecho que otras casas a la atención de los Premios Anuales de Gryffindor? – preguntó adoptando un peligroso tono de alerta.

Lily tragó saliva y volvió a sonreír.

-No es eso…

- Estoy seguro de que como Premio Anual yo también puedo ayudarte a solucionar los _problemas_ que puedan surgir en tu casa, Avery – Los tres se giraron sobresaltados. James les observaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados en el cuadro de un unicornio – Avasallar a una chica, sea o no Premio Anual, no es demasiado decoroso… aunque supongo que esa es la única forma que tú tienes de ligar.

Snape le miraba entrecerrando los ojos, con una mezcla de rabia y alivio. Avery en cambio parecía demasiado molesto por la presencia del moreno.

-¿Estás buscando otro castigo para sacarte un máster en limpieza de retretes, Potter? – gruñó el Slytherin sacando su varita y jugando con ella entre los dedos.

-Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo obtener de chivatos…

Lily cogió aire y caminó hacia James, pasando en medio de los dos Slytherins, con un paso ni lento ni rápido pero con una sensación de nerviosismo en la espalda que le obligó a sonreír hacia el moreno.

-Potter, ¿Dónde narices estabas, eh? – inquirió hasta quedar tan cerca de él que este pudo percibir el miedo en las pupilas de la pelirroja – Se supone que te tocaba a ti hablar con Corinne para la salida de los de primero a Hosmeade...

El moreno sonrió de lado por primera vez desde hacía casi dos semanas y Lily se sorprendió pensando lo bien que le sentaba esa sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pelirroja – susurró separándose de la pared. En ese momento la prefecta se olvidó de que no estaban solos y, esas tres palabras, le hicieron comprender que James no sólo le estaba pidiendo perdón por esa excusa que acababa de inventarse para salir de aquel atolladero, sino que también estaba disculpándose por haberse despreocupado así de todo, incluida ella (aunque fuese para molestarla con estúpidas bromas y comentarios). – Si aún sigues teniendo ese problema en tu casa, búscame. Ahora tengo asuntos que tratar – comentó el Gryffindor colocándose las gafas y girando para irse de allí. Lily, sin pensarlo un segundo, le siguió con un pequeño trote para ponerse a su altura, dejando atrás a dos Slytherins cabreados.

No le hizo falta mirarle para saber que aquella sonrisa ya había desaparecido de su cara, en cambio le agarró de la manga de la camisa del uniforme y le obligó a pararse cuando torcieron la esquina.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter? – masculló. James le miró perplejo y asustado, pensando que ella sabía algo acerca de la condición de mortífago de Snape y del plan que su puesto en esa macabra organización suponía. – He oído que no vas a los entrenamientos y tus notas están bajando. Las… las chicas rumorean que te pasa algo…

James sonrió, aliviado.

-¿Estás preocupada por mi? – Lily abrió la boca y se separó de él.

-¡No! Pero… pero como prefecta de Gryffindor, es mi deber ejercer un pequeño papel de tutora y… y de responsable sobre todos los de mi casa y… y además…

-Estás preocupada por mi – se mofó apoyándose de nuevo en la pared y mirándola con satisfacción. El alivio instantáneo se dibujaba en su cara como un mal maquillaje que hacía que el cansancio y la preocupación se marcasen con más fuerza.

-Y si así fuese, ¿qué? – inquirió la Lily cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared de enfrente. – Mírate, Potter, algo te preocupa, se ve a la legua. Ni tu cara ni tu comportamiento son los de siempre. Y eso está afectando a los de tu alrededor.

-¿A ti también? – preguntó elevando la barbilla.

-Sí.

El silencio se expandió entre los dos. James estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de la pelirroja, que a su vez parecía tranquila y sincera. El moreno carraspeó y se impulsó para separarse de la pared.

-No es nada que a ti te incumba, Evans.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, James! – el Capitán de Gryffindor la miró enarcando una ceja al escuchar su nombre de pila en la boca de la prefecta. – Claro que me incumbe. A mí, a tu equipo, a tus profesores, a tus amigos… Remus está preocupado por ti.

James cogió aire y se acercó a ella para mirarla a los ojos, lo que ocasionó que Lily se pegase más a la pared.

-Escúchame, Evans. –susurró apoyando la palma de su mano en el muro al lado de la cabeza de Lily, por lo que ella se encogió sobre sí misma, sintiendo un extraño revoloteo que recorría su espina dorsal. – Lo que a mí me ocurra o me deje de ocurrir no es algo por lo que tú debas preocuparte. En cambio, lo que sí deberías hacer es mirar a tus espaldas. La vida no es lo que pone en un tablón de reglas. Las reglas al fin y al cabo no siempre las hacen los buenos. Sáltatelas y desconfía de los que están a tu alrededor. De todos. Incluyéndome a mí.

-Estás loco… -susurró negando con la cabeza.

Los ojos chocolate del Premio Anual se mantuvieron un par de segundos más fijos en las esmeraldas de la pelirroja y tras aquello se separó y se alejó por el pasillo hasta perderse en la siguiente esquina. Sin despedirse, sin sonreír, sin mirar atrás.

0o0o0o0o0

Regulus se levantó del sofá de su sala común cuando un chico de primero le dijo que había fuera una Gryffindor que le buscaba. Una sonrisa encumbró su rostro. El que ella le buscase a él era una novedad.

Al salir vio a Ari apoyada en el marco de un cuadro del bosque prohibido. Sus manos se movían nerviosas sobre el bajo de su falda y su labio estaba siendo mordisqueado con ansiedad.

-¿Malas nuevas? – inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo y acercándose a ella.

-Andemos. Los muros tienen orejas – masculló la morena comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al hall.

El moreno no preguntó. Sabía que ella le diría qué le preocupaba. Cuando estuviese preparada.

Ari le condujo a la primera planta y después de eso traspasó las puertas de roble macizo que conducían al exterior. Regulus se situó a su lado observando de reojo como la Gryffindor miraba con firmeza hacia delante.

-He escuchado como Remus y tu hermano hablaban. – enarcó una ceja. Ari no esperó que dijese nada. No era el estilo del Black adelantarse a los acontecimientos. – Hablaban de ti.

El chico se paró de golpe y se quedó mirándola. La Golpeadora cogió aire y se acercó a él, sujetándole la mano. Ante el contacto, el Slytherin se puso tenso. Los ojos verdes pardos de Ari le miraron con calidez, reconfortándole al instante.

-Tu hermano te echa de menos – Regulus tragó y se soltó de la caricia que la Gryffindor le regalaba.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres decirme? – masculló mirando hacia el lago.

- Regulus, es cierto, se siente culpable.

-Es lo menos que podría hacer.

-Quizás… quizás te estás dejando llevar por el dolor y no ves que él también está pasándolo mal.- masculló con suavidad, intentando que el moreno no se ofendiese.

- ¿Mal? – preguntó con brusquedad mirándola de nuevo. El enfado se perfilaba en sus ojos.- ¿Qué mal? Él no tiene que vivir en una casa donde la mayor muestra de cariño es una mirada de orgullo por haber hecho algo que te hará tener pesadillas durante un mes. Él no tiene que sufrir con esto – rápidamente se levantó la manga de la túnica y dejó ver la marca de la serpiente que parecía arder en su piel. Ari cogió aire al verla – Él no tiene que callarse mientras escucha a esos asesinos burlarse de las horribles matanzas que celebran… - terminó gruñendo mientras apretaba los labios.

-¿Y por qué no te fuiste con él? – Regulus la miró con odio.

-¿Has hablado con él de esto? – Ari abrió los ojos con sorpresa. - ¿ahora sois amigos?

-No…no, yo…

-¿Se lo has contado? –gritó acercándose a ella.

-¡NO!

El moreno la miraba a escasos centímetros, respirando con fuerza.

-Le escuché sin querer mientras hablaba con Remus de… de que siente que es un cobarde por haberte dejado solo. – Regulus se separó de ella con curiosidad en los ojos – Remus le decía que habías sido tú el que había elegido quedarse con tu madre y que él había hecho lo correcto alejándose de ese mundo. Entonces tu… tu hermano le… - las palabras que había dicho sobre ella le cruzaron la mente. Usar el amor para sacar de allí a su hermano. Ella no le importaba a él, sólo quería usarla para arreglar lo que había hecho mal…

-¿Qué? – inquirió el moreno con ansiedad.

- Tu hermano le dijo que como hermano mayor debería haber sido él el que tendría que haber decidido quedarse allí.

Regulus se alejó del todo cogiendo aire y mirando al horizonte.

-Y tiene razón… - susurró girándose y volviendo al castillo.

Ari se quedó allí, de pie, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza las expresiones de dolor que teñían las voces de los dos hermanos, una acompañada de odio y la otra de culpabilidad.

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius entró a la habitación tirando sobre su cama una chaqueta y un libro. Desde luego aquel no era el mejor día para estudiar. Remus iba tras él, tocándose la última venda que tenía en el cuerpo, una que tapaba una profunda herida que se había auto infringido a sí mismo tres días atrás. La preocupación de su amigo le dolía pero… no podía hacer nada por disiparla.

En ese momento entró James. Parecía preocupado y nervioso y nada más verles cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándoles.

-Tengo algo que contaros. –Sirius le miró con sorpresa. –A los dos.

Remus suspiró, temiéndose qué sería aquello que el moreno tenía que contarles con tanta seriedad. Quizás era eso que había decidido callarse el día que le explicó lo que había ocurrido en Cabeza de Puerco con los Slytherins.

-Veréis, antes hablé con Dumbledore. - se produjo un silencio mientras se sentaba en su cama. – Es acerca de algo que pasó aquella tarde en Hosmeade. Sirius lo sabe pero tú no, Remus. Habíamos esperado para contártelo y creo que es momento de hacerlo.

-Sabía que había algo que no habíais querido contarme.

-Lo siento, Lunático, yo te lo habría contado pero James me dijo que antes tenía que hacer algo. Supongo que te referías a hablarlo con Dumbledore.

-En realidad cuando te lo dije ni si quiera yo sabía a qué me refería. Sentía que había algo que tenía que hacer y finalmente, al hablar con Dumbledore, creo que he hecho lo correcto.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió en Hosmeade? – preguntó Remus con impaciencia. James miró a Sirius, indicando que se lo contase. Así él podría poner en orden lo que tenía que explicarles.

-Verás- comenzó el Golpeador girándose hacia el licántropo – Nos habíamos enterado de que Charsing y Simonds estaban preparando una poción para dejarnos estériles – Remus enarcó una ceja divertido – Ya sabes… cosas suyas. El caso es que nosotros íbamos a impedirlo, como es lógico. Por eso las seguimos mientras compraban los horribles ingredientes hasta que vimos que entraban en Cabeza de Puerco. Nos escondimos debajo de la capa de James y entramos detrás de ellas para darles el cambiazo de su bolsa por otra nuestra. Entonces entró Malfoy.

-¿Lucius Malfoy? –Preguntó el castaño sorprendido mirando a James.

-Sí, el mismo.- contestó el Premio Anual.

- El tío se sentó en una mesa y poco después entraron Avery y Snape. Avery se fue después de saludar al rubio de bote y pelo graso se sentó con él. Luego ocurrió algo muy raro. Charsing y Simonds salieron fuera para poder escucharles por un agujero que había en la ventana al lado de donde estaban sentados y nosotros nos quedamos escuchando y nos enteramos de que… ¡Malfoy es un mortífago! – Remus abrió los ojos y les miró a los dos sorprendido – pero eso no es lo peor. Al parecer Avery también lo es por no hablar de la mayoría de las serpientes – masculló con asco. – Y resulta que Snape… quería serlo.

-¿Cómo? – Remus abrió las palmas en un gesto de confusión.

-Lo que oyes. Snape quería unirse a ellos y al parecer Malfoy era uno de los jefecillos. Le dijo que un tal "señor" suyo estaba interesado en él porque…

Sirius miró de reojo a James y Remus siguió el camino de su mirada.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó mirando directamente al Capitán.

-Están interesados en Evans.

-¿Estáis locos? – los dos le miraron con seriedad - ¿¡Qué! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Snape?

- Lo primero no lo sabemos, pero lo segundo, al parecer, es porque piensan que la rata de Snape tiene algo con Evans.

-¡Eso es absurdo! Lily sólo mantiene una relación cordial con todo el mundo, incluido él.

-Pero se besaron – apuntó James.

-¡Estaba drogada!

-Pues los malditos estos no lo ven como tú y están dispuestos a usar a Quejicus como cebo.

-Pues lo llevan claro. –se rió Remus.

-No están tan confundidos. – interrumpió James – Seamos sinceros. Evans es ingenua. Demasiado buena, los tres lo sabemos. Si Snape juega bien sus cartas puede conseguir lo que quiera, que no me refiero a conquistarla, pero si a llevarla donde él quiera llevarla.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el castaño con preocupación el la voz.

-Hoy, mientras venía para acá, escuché voces en el segundo piso. Así que me acerqué. Avery estaba presionando a Evans para que le acompañase a no sé dónde. Snape estaba con ellos.

-¿Y dónde irían a llevársela?

-No lo sé. Intentaban persuadirla diciendo que tenían un problema en su casa y ella como Premio Anual podría ayudarles. Al parecer la amabilidad del imbécil de Avery la alertó.

-Menos mal… - susurró Sirius pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Ahora entiendo lo que le hiciste a Avery. Aunque no fue muy inteligente. – James y Sirius le miraron extrañados – Quiero decir, que ellos saben que vosotros lo sabéis.

-Ahí entra lo que Dumbledore y yo hemos hablado. –Remus y Sirius le miraron con atención - Cuando se lo he contado parecía como si ya lo supiese. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Sin embargo me ha dicho que se alegraba de que confiase en él para contárselo. Dice que no tenemos que preocuparnos por Quejicus. Al parecer él ya ha tomado medidas. Pero aún así me ha encargado algo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Remus con impaciencia.

-Que nos entrenemos. Que hagamos una especie de ejército reducido y secreto para combatir con los mortífagos aquí dentro. En el colegio. Para mantenerles a raya y evitar que nadie pueda salir herido.

-¿Un ejército?

-La oposición a los mortífagos… - susurró Sirius ilusionado.

- Dumbledore nos apoyará. Nosotros tenemos que dirigirlo.

* * *

_**Y ahí va, una pequeña continuación...**_

_**me odiais, lo sé**_


	20. El que avisa no es traidor

_**Bueno, de nuevo regreso recordando que nada me pertenece escepto las cuatro petardas protagonistas y que todo lo demás de es JKROWLING. **_

_**Muchos me odiareis por la tardanza. Lo que ocurre es que este fic me es odiado y querido a partes iguales. Odiado porque cuando leo los primeros capítulos, el título, los flashbacks y algún que otro diálogo, me dan ganas de borrarlo todo y mandarlo al carajo. Y querido porque sé que hasta que no lo termine no podré escribir nada nuevo. Así que me he propuesto, dado que he terminado el curso con muy buenas notas y soy libre todo el verano, acabarlo de una maldita vez y poder respirar tranquila. Por lo tanto, la buena nueva es que espero actualizar cada poco esta vez. **_

_**Ojalá lo disfruteis aunque sea un poquito ;)**_

* * *

**19: El que avisa no es traidor**

Sirius, Remus y James bajaron al Gran Comedor para cenar. Hacía ya algunos días que no bajaban juntos, aunque por regla general siempre lo habían hecho. Quizás sería esa vuelta a la rutina o el hecho de haber puesto la sinceridad de por medio, pero los tres caminaban más ligeros, incluido James, que ya no andaba cabizbajo y pensativo, sino que miraba al frente, como dispuesto a llevar a cabo esa misión que se le había encomendado y que le permitía, de algún modo, hacer algo para remediar aquello que tan preocupado le había mantenido. Además, la conversación que había tenido con Lily le había hecho sentirse feliz de algún modo, pero él le quitaba hierro al asunto intentando pensar que esa alegría se debía al hecho de que sus amigos ya conocían todo lo que le había robado el sueño. Al fin y al cabo Lily sólo era alguien a quien molestar... nada más.

Se sentaron en su sitio habitual y se encontraron con Alice, que parecía querer sacar un tema de conversación a Frank de una manera bastante frustrante, por lo que un guiño de desilusión y enfado se posó en su boca haciendo que elevase el labio de arriba con gracia. Al poco tiempo llegó Peter, que les preguntaba dónde habían estado todo el día. Parecía molesto y algo pensativo, y cuando sus amigos pusieron ridículas y humosas excusas, frunció el ceño y adoptó un silencio aún mayor que el habitual. Corinne se sentó sin saludar a penas al lado de Alice, que pareció feliz de poder centrar su atención en otra cosa en lugar de en la incomodidad que se había repantingado entre ella y su mejor amigo, y Lily, que venía con ella, encontró sitio a su lado. En frente de James.

La pelirroja parecía avergonzada. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, lo que, para opinión del Capitán, y de una manera que hasta a él mismo le hizo sacudir la cabeza, le hacían parecer aún más adorable, sencilla y delicada. En ese momento deseó retirar las palabras que aquella tarde le había dicho. Había sido duro pero… una advertencia a tiempo, por confusa que pareciese, era mejor que nada.

-Sirius, he estado pensando en una nueva estrategia para el partido contra Slytherin – todos los que estaban a su alrededor le miraron sorprendidos. Incluida Lily, que recibió como respuesta una sonrisa avasalladora y perfectamente normal.

-Vaya, Prongs, si los Gryffindors no estuviesen perfectamente seguros de que eres totalmente anti-Sly, pensarían que las serpientes – pronunció con un siseo burlón – te habían comprado el partido.

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a reírse, entre aliviados por aquel comentario tan casual y a la vez cierto y alertas por la contestación del Premio Anual.

-Nah… sólo estaba poniendo en orden mis pensamientos – masculló llevándose el tenedor a la boca mientras miraba directamente a Lily, la cual enrojeció aún más, tarea que el moreno creía impensable. Eso le hizo sonreír. Sonrisa que de algún modo se coló en los labios de la chica, sorprendiendo a todo aquel que se hubiese percatado del gesto.

Y una de esas personas fue Remus, que codeó a Sirius. El moreno al principio no sabía a qué se refería su amigo pero, cuando vio a la pelirroja cabizbaja y sonriente enarcó una ceja burlona e, instintivamente, buscó a Ari con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Lo cierto es que hacía ya casi una semana que no coincidía en la cena con ella. No era algo fuera de lo normal. Por regla general ella y sus amigas solían cenar después que ellos, o lo que es mejor, a la hora de cenar. Su apetito voraz, unido al de James, les había llevado a presionar a los elfos domésticos para que tuviesen la cena cuanto antes, llegando en alguna ocasión a abrasarse la boca. Sin embargo aquel día sus amigas estaban allí, pero ella no.

-¿Y Simonds? – inquirió con la boca llena de salchichas –¿Acaso comer con la plebe es rebajarse demasiado para ella?

-No fastidies, Black – quisquilló Alice – Ni si quiera está aquí, ¿a dónde vas a llegar con tal de molestarla?

-Al mismísimo infierno mientras ella me invite, Charsing – contestó parpadeando absurdamente mientras sonreía de una manera boba.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde está – dijo Lily mientras cortaba un filete en pequeños trozos. James miraba su maniobra exasperado mientras se metía medio filete en la boca de una vez.

-Yo tampoco la he visto hoy – informó Alice mirando a Lily con preocupación.

-Bah, estará divagando sobre absurdeces en algún lugar bohemio, como el lago o la clase de adivinación – opinó Corinne sin poder apartar la molestia de la voz. Remus la miró con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Lily.

- Odia la clase de adivinación, Cori – la corrigió Alice sin prestar atención a nada más que no fuese el gesto de ignorancia que Frank acababa de tener hacia George. Para suplir ese gesto miró a su reciente novio y sonrió con cariño… aunque le costó un poco hacerlo.

Sirius escuchó todo aquello sin dar señas de nada más que no fuese indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Remus en la biblioteca. Antes ni si quiera se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de usar a Ari para sacar a su hermano de ese mundo de horror, pero sin embargo, cuanto más lo decía más bien le sonaba, aunque con algo de reticencia… una Simonds y un Black… Sin percatarse a penas miró hacia la mesa de los Slytherins y se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba. Un pequeño ardor de sospecha le hizo mirar con más detenimiento. No, definitivamente no estaba cenando. Lo más seguro es que estuviese con ella. Y sin saber por qué aquello le causó un extraño sentimiento de mal estar y molestia.

Se terminó la cena rápido. En un momento su apetito había parecido disminuir.

-Oye Prongs, tengo que hacer algunas tareas para mañana. Dejé la redacción de Slughorn a medio terminar – masculló levantándose y mirando de nuevo la mesa de los Slytherins.

-¿Había deberes de pociones? – inquirió Alice poniéndose recta. Lily y Corinne suspiraron pero Frank aparentó no haberla oído.

-Vale, Padfoot, ahora nos vemos.

Sirius salió del Gran Comedor con tranquilidad y cuando iba a subir por las escaleras para ir a su sala común, aunque no creía que fuese a terminar la redacción, vio las puertas de entrada aún abiertas y algo le inspiró a salir a caminar. El frío próximo a la navidad le congeló los huesos pero, de algún modo, continuó caminando. Sus pasos le dirigían directamente al sauce boxeador. Aún se sentía incómodo de algún modo por lo pasado allí. Cuando llegó bajo las ramas del gran árbol tocó el nudo bulboso de uno de los troncos inferiores y el inicio de movimiento que el ejemplar comenzaba a poseer se detuvo al instante. Iba a bajar por el pequeño túnel que llevaba a la casa de los gritos cuando lo vio.

Un medallón del tamaño de un huevo brillaba bajo la luz de las estrellas. Era dorado, pero de un dorado envejecido. El moreno lo recogió. El emblema de la casa Slytherin resaltaba en relieve. Estaba frío. Pero no frío como se suele esperar de un objeto metálico tirado en el suelo en mitad de una noche de invierno, sino helado, fantasmalmente helado. Entonces recordó dónde lo había visto antes. En un lugar también frío, en Cabeza de Puerco, en la mano de aquel desgraciado de Malfoy…

-¿Qué narices haces aquí, Black? – el susto al escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto desentonaban con el silencio reinante en los jardines le hizo dar un bote y girarse, escondiendo lo que acababa de encontrar tras su espalda. Ari le miraba con una mueca también de sorpresa. Al parecer ella se había asustado al verle tanto como él.

-Joder, Simonds, tu habilidad de molestarme no tiene límites – gruñó recomponiéndose.

La morena le miraba con curiosidad, centrando sus ojos en la mano que tenía tras la espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Tu cerebro

-Imbécil…

Sirius se fijó en ella. La molestia le otorgaba esa mueca graciosa que siempre se mofaba de producir. Los ojos le brillaban misteriosamente. No había casi luz, exceptuando la que las numerosas ventanas del castillo proporcionaban a su alrededor, como un candelabro inmenso. Sin embargo el verde de sus ojos resaltaba en la noche como si tuviese luz propia. Y estaba helada. A pesar de su orgullo y altivez, no podía disimular el castañear de sus dientes. Lo cual era normal, teniendo en cuenta que sólo iba cubierta por la camisa del uniforme y la capa del mismo, que era lo mismo que ir en mitad del Polo norte sólo con un chubasquero sin forro interior. Por ello había… partes de su cuerpo que parecían más vivas que otras. Al notar cómo el culmen de sus pechos resaltaba en mitad de su torso se obligó a volver a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí fuera caminando? Desde luego Browns tenía razón. Simonds y sus rarezas eran sorprendentes.

-¿Ya has terminado de escanearme? – inquirió la morena.

-¿Escanequé?

-Déjalo… - respondió emprendiendo camino hacia el castillo, cruzándose de brazos para darse calor. En un arranque de hombría, el Black estuvo por quitarse la suave chaqueta que llevaba y ofrecérsela, pero el antiguo odio que compartía con la mestiza le impidió hacerlo. Aunque sí que se colocó a su lado.

- ¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí fuera? – preguntó aparentando indiferencia.

- Nada que te importe.

- Vamos, Simonds, estamos a 23 de Diciembre, ni si quiera tú estás tan loca como para salir aquí sin motivo.

- Sí, lo estoy.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos. El moreno notaba que la Gryffindor estaba esquiva. No le seguía la corriente con alguna conversación ingeniosa que en el fondo les divirtiese. No. Estaba pensativa. Así que simplemente caminó a su lado, volviendo a pensar en el medallón que llevaba en la mano. Recordó que aún tenía la mano en esa posición tan absurda, detrás de la espalda, así que simplemente intentó meterse el colgante en el bolsillo del pantalón. Pero sin demasiado disimulo.

-¿Un medallón gigante? – inquirió la morena con sorna – Tu gusto es sin duda lo más horroroso que he visto de ti. Bueno no, tus maniobras de ligue son aún más vergonzosas.

-Eso sólo es envidia porque no las uso contigo… - silabeó el moreno colocándose frente a ella durante unos segundos y caminando hacia atrás.

Ari le miró con una sonrisa burlona y enarcó una ceja. Volvió a fijarse en el medallón que el moreno miraba, ahora sin esconderse. Un símbolo relucía bajo la escasa luz de las ventanas del castillo, se fijó más detenidamente mientras el Golpeador volvía a colocarse a su misma altura y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Era el símbolo de Slytherin. Un revoltijo de recuerdos y conjeturas le coloreó el iris de los ojos a la vez que cogía aire y se acercaba más al moreno. Un medallón, con el símbolo de Slytherin. Sabía que Sirius lo acababa de encontrar porque lo había visto desde lo lejos agacharse a por él. Además, su precisa mirada de interés hacia el objeto revelaba que también era nuevo para él. ¿Sabría qué era lo que tenía en la mano? ¿Comprendería que poseía la llave hacia la sala donde los malditos iniciados a mortífago elucubraban planes, entre los que se encontraba su mejor amiga?

-¿Lo reconoces? – Ari se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y respondió alejándose del moreno para establecer la distancia adecuada entre los dos. Sirius no la miró, continuó examinando el medallón. Aante su mudo silencio el Gryffindor levantó la cabeza y la miró con sarcasmo. Después elevó el medallón dejándolo colgar de su mano a la altura de los ojos de ambos y lo señaló con un cabeceo. Ari tragó saliva. Entonces él también lo reconocía…

-Simonds, los dos sabemos qué es esto, así que deja de aparentar que eres una mojigata. – Ari le miró a los ojos. –No sé si mi her… si Regulus te lo habrá enseñado, pero si sabes dónde demonios está la entrada a la guarida secreta de esos asesinos, me importa un bledo que seas su ligue o su amiguita del alma, tienes que decir dónde está porque tenemos que pararles los pies.

La morena paró de sopetón tras escuchar las palabras de Black. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¡Un momento! – Sirius se cruzó de brazos con exasperación y ladeó la cabeza – Aún no sé cómo narices sabes lo de esa conversación entre Malfoy y Snape, pero ¿por qué crees que tu hermano me habría de enseñar a mi nada?

-¡Oh, vamos, Simonds! ¿Ya sabes que es un mortífago, no? – una corriente eléctrica sacudió la columna vertebral de la Gryffindor al detectar una horrenda indiferencia en su voz. Pero la palabra "mortífago" era demasiado oscura como para intentar tapar la pena y la culpa que la teñían de negro – Así que ¿por qué no iba a decirte también que planean _coger a tu amiguísima Evans y hacer quién sabe qué con ella_?

Ari cogió aire mientras sentía que su incomprensión y paciencia caían hechas pedazos a sus pies. Eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo.

-¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de humanidad bajo esa capa de arrogante y estúpido guaperas? – gritó acercándose a él con las manos al cielo. La sonrisa de triunfo que este dibujó en su cara le hizo levantar la mano y asestarle una bofetada. – Estamos hablando de gente peligrosa y tu hermano no tiene más remedio que seguirles la corriente, pero no voy a recordarte quién tiene la culpa de eso… - Ahí estaba, un rayo de dolor cruzó la cara del Gryffindor y una puñalada de culpabilidad hizo que la morena retrocediese un paso y borrase la ira para adoptar una careta de desolación.

Pero el dolor de Sirius fue, en apariencia, sólo eso, un rayo, que desapareció al instante dejando una marcada frialdad en su cara.

-Tenemos que saber dónde está ese sitio en el que se reúnen. Nosotros tenemos un plan para acabar con sus tejemanejes, si estás interesada en ayudarnos, averigua dónde está esa entrada secreta y dínoslo.

Acto seguido se giró, emprendiendo la marcha a gran velocidad hacia el castillo. Ari le miraba, tiritando y plantada donde estaba repasó toda la conversación que acababan de tener.

Se dio cuenta de que Sirius, su archienemigo número uno desde que era una niña, contaba con ella para cualquier cosa que fuese importante: su hermano, salvar a Lily, pararle los pies a una banda de locos asesinos… Y sí, ella sabía dónde estaba la entrada a esa cueva de demonios, había visto a Avery aquella tarde trastear por algún piso con un cuadro de un unicornio, pero ¿Por qué Sirius confiaba en ella sabiendo que podría contárselo a Regulus? ¿Qué sentía ella hacia él? _Nada_, odio, un odio que de un tiempo a esta parte se había ido calmando para dar paso al asco y más tarde a la pena. Le odiaba con una pena asquerosa. Y en cambio él quería que ella se enamorase de Regulus para sacarle de ese pozo negro de maldad en el que estaba imbuido en cierta manera por culpa de él y que además le sirviese como topo por el lado de los mortífagos. Ella era una marioneta, una herramienta a sus ojos. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía por Regulus? _Admiración_, desde no hacía mucho le admiraba profundamente por el dolor que guardaba en su interior, por el dolor y la fortaleza con la que se había enfrentado a su vida, y… cariño. Le apreciaba mucho. Siempre le había hecho sonreír y le había conseguido sacar una sonrisa en los peores momentos de su vida. Y quizá ese cariño podría evolucionar a algo más. Quizá ella sí podría llevar a cabo el plan que Sirius había concretado en su cabeza. Quizá podría ayudar a Regulus a tomar la decisión de alejarse del mal camino… ¿pero a costa de qué? Si decidía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y enamorarse de Regulus, no podría engañarle, sacarle información y traspasársela a Sirius, la persona a la que el pequeño Black más odiaba. No podría hacerlo, y eso ponía en peligro la vida de Lily, sería una traición. Pero si no traicionaba a Lily y a sus propios principios, traicionaría a Regulus. ¿Qué estaba por encima de qué? ¿Tener una relación con Regulus y pasarle información a Sirius, entregarse totalmente al Slytherin u olvidarse de Regulus y centrarse en ayudar a salvar a su amiga? Lo más sensato era lo último pero… quería a Regulus, quizás no le amaba, pero le quería. No podía dejarlo a su suerte. Se volvería loco o cometería alguna estupidez si se enteraba de que ella le había dejado para luchar contra él. No quería hacer eso… Entonces, ¿qué? Sólo quedaba una solución: Traicionar a ambos bandos. Enamorarse de un mortífago y luchar para que los atrapen. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Acaso quería suicidar su cordura?...

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su habitación. No sentía los dedos de los pies así que parecía un pato al andar mientras adquiría muecas de dolor. Miró fijamente la torre de Gryffindor, que se alzaba imponente contra el resplandor de la luna. Número uno: Sirius sabía lo de Lily y tenía un plan; número dos: él tenía el medallón y ella creía saber dónde estaba la entrada a ese lugar; número tres: era una traidora en potencia.

- Ahora es cuando me toca demostrar que soy una Gryffindor, ¿no?

**-O-**

- Estoy preocupada por Ari… - masculló Lily mientras se despedía con la mano de Alice, que iba a dar un paseo con George por el castillo antes de dormir.

- Pues a mí me preocupa más no haber encontrado aún un grupo que cante en la noche de Navidad… sólo faltan dos días.

- Cori… estás siendo perversa con ella, sabes que no tiene nada con Remus… - masculló Lily colocándose la chaqueta.

Corinne suspiró.

- Eso no puedes saberlo.

- Creo que debería ser ella la que tendría que estar más enfadada contigo, por desconfiar así y echarle encima todo ese marrón… si tu supieses…- Lily tragó saliva con disimulo mientras Cori la miraba con los ojos abiertos. "Vale, Lilian, la has cagado"

- ¿Si yo supiese qué?

Lily murmuró la contraseña para entrar en su sala común y se encontró con que Remus estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Con una mueca señaló a Corinne que venía detrás dispuesta a sacarle aquel secretillo aunque fuese con un sacacorchos.

- Hola de nuevo, Remus – silabeó Lily con cuidado para que Cori lo escuchase. La morena ya se había percatado del ojimiel mucho antes de esa declaración de la pelirroja. – Yo me voy a dormir, que estoy muerta.

La delegada abrió la boca mirando con incredulidad a su amiga desfilar por las escaleras y acto seguido fue a emprender el camino tras ella.

- Espera – la morena se giró y se encontró con Remus a un par de pasos de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? - inquirió maldiciendo por dentro a su amiga.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así con Ariadna?

Corinne sintió que su ira trepaba con garras puntiagudas por su garganta.

- Oye, Lupin… - el castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido en boca de la delegada – Me da igual lo que sea que tengáis pero lo que ocurra entre Ariadna y yo no tiene que venir a resolverlo su novio ni su lio ni nada de eso. Siempre ha sido lo suficientemente mayorcita como para resolver sus asuntos por sí misma – Remus había ido enarcando las cejas y abriendo la boca hasta llegar a un grado de ridiculez que la morena más tarde recordaría.

- ¿Pe…pero qué dices? – Corinne suspiró y levantó los brazos en señal de exasperación – No, no te pongas así, Corinne Rowns, ¿pero de dónde sacas tú todas esas conclusiones?

- Mira, es tarde, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir. Pasado mañana es la fiesta de Navidad y tengo mucho que preparar aún… - se giró para emprender la marcha un poco avergonzada por la respuesta del castaño. Quizás…

- Sabes que le echas la culpa a Ariadna para que te sea más sencillo – cada palabra del Prefecto se le clavó en el pecho como escarcha afilada. Poco a poco se giró, con una mueca de escepticismo mal compuesta.

- ¿Acaso piensas que estoy enamorada de ti o algo por el estilo? – inquirió regresando por los dos escalones que acababa de subir – Escúchame bien, Remus Lupin, ni mi vida gira en torno a aquel beso, por muy maravilloso que fuera, ni sería tan estúpida como para jugarme mi relación con Ariadna por ti.

Remus suspiró adecuando una media sonrisa de lástima que resquebrajó cualquier pared de autosuficiencia de la morena.

- Escúchate tú, e intenta convencerte de lo contrario. – la mano abierta de la chica voló en una décima de segundo a la cara del castaño. El golpe no fue fuerte, aunque sí lo fue el silencio que llegó después.

- Necesitas un baño de humildad…

El licántropo se quedó allí plantado, observándola subir las escaleras con una tranquilidad sólo aparente y con la mano en la mejilla, palpando, enfermizamente, el lugar donde su mano le había tocado.

**-O-**

- ¡Ari! – la morena se volvió en mitad de la escalera del hall y se encontró con Alice, que subía corriendo.

- Hola, pepinilla

La castaña miró a su amiga y entrecerró los ojos.

- Está bien, morena mía, como presupongo que no me vas a decir qué te pasa, por lo menos podrías decirme de una vez qué vamos a hacer con todo lo de Lily, lo de Regulus y blablablá, porque he estado dejándote a tu bola todo este tiempo pero… querida, hay que hacer algo.

- Lo sé, vamos a unirnos a Black y Potter, al parecer tienen un plan. – dijo mientras continuaba subiendo por las escaleras. Alice se quedó donde estaba con la boca abierta y, un par de segundos después, la alcanzó corriendo.

- Perdona, ¿y qué hay con eso de "odiamos a Black y aborrecemos a Potter"?

- Esto es más importante que eso – contestó la ojiverde. De pronto se paró y se giró hacia su amiga – Verás, Ali, Sirius ha encontrado el medallón que Malfoy le dio a Snape y yo… creo que sé donde está la entrada a esa sala donde esos… esos…

- ¿Ahora es Sirius? – Ari suspiró mirando al techo – Está bien ¿Y Cómo sabes tú eso? – inquirió con los ojos cada vez más abiertos.

- Antes vi a Avery hurgando en un cuadro del cuarto piso mientras le gritaba a Snape algo de que tenía que encontrar una cosa, supongo que se refería al medallón que el _estúpido de Black – _Alice enarcó una ceja incrédula y se preguntó qué hechizo confundus habrían usado con su amiga – había encontrado…

- ¿Y qué plan tienen esos dos? Porque no sé si creer que sea fiable – contestó la castaña iniciando por fin la subida del resto de las escaleras.

- Creo que también está en ello Remus, así que por lo menos podemos asegurar que no será del todo... –Alice la miró y al ver también la duda que ella tenía en la cara de su amiga, se empezó a reír. –Oye, no te rías, esto es serio. – masculló bajando la voz – Por lo que sabemos, los locos esos que salen cada dos por tres en el profeta quieren a nuestra amiga Lily para Merlín sabe qué.

Un silencio se expandió entre ambas amigas mientras caminaban por el silencio de los pasillos. Sólo quedaban diez minutos para el toque de queda pero ambas parecían haberse olvidado de todo lo que cada día durante 7 años se habían pasado evitando.

- ¿Crees… que quieren matarla?

Ari tragó saliva y suspiró.

- Si así fuera, es algo que tenemos que evitar

- ¡Pero habrá que decírselo a alguien, a Dumbledore o… o a alguien!

- Primero tenemos que escuchar lo que sea que esos estúpidos tienen planeado. Seguramente tendremos que poner un poco de cordura a todo lo que ellos piensen.

- ¿Pensar? – Ari miró a Alice y las dos empezaron a reírse. La morena sintió aquel momento como agua bendita que renovaba cada célula de su cuerpo de la preocupación, el miedo y el dolor que todo lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro le producirían. Tenía esa sensación en el cuerpo de ansiedad y nerviosismo que nos recorre cuando va a pasar algo y no sabemos exactamente qué ocurrirá a continuación de ese desastre.

**-O-**

La oscuridad de los pasillos contaminaba a James, que debajo de la capa invisible caminaba observando el Mapa del Merodeador, al que aún le faltaban algunos retoques. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde poder ensayar hechizos sin que nadie los descubriese. El antiguo aula de encantamientos no valía, porque si Lily y sus amigas habían sido capaces de encontrarles ensayando la transformación de Peter el año pasado, este año no podían arriesgarse a que nadie, absolutamente nadie, supiese lo que tramaban. Pero ¿dónde? Había mirado y remirado el mapa cien veces y todas ellas descartaba cada una de las estancias por algún motivo. Cercano a la sala de Slytherin, al despacho de McGonagall, al Gran Comedor, a zonas transitadas… ojalá existiese un lugar que apareciese y desapareciese sólo para ellos, y a ser posible equipado con colchonetas y espacioso para poder moverse con amplitud. De pronto un puntito apareció en el extremo del pasillo hacia donde se dirigía: Lily. Asustado porque no sabría cómo explicarle qué hacía allí se giro y emprendió el camino por donde acababa de venir, entonces reparó en que tenía que encontrar un lugar y que además iba bajo la capa invisible y volvió a girar sobre sí mismo sonriéndose por ser tan estúpido a veces… y de pronto apareció.

James vio una puerta enfrente de él que juraría que antes no estaba. Miró el mapa de nuevo y, efectivamente, ahí no había ninguna puerta. Ilusionado y a la vez cauteloso de que fuese la guarida de los mortífagos, se acercó a ella y asomó una mano espectral por debajo de la capa para girar el modesto pomo. Al instante una amplia y lujosa sala, iluminada por velas y llena de herramientas de entrenamiento, se apareció para él y un grito le hizo saltar en el sitio, provocando que la capa resbalase sobre su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

Lily le miraba apuntándole con la varita, que destellaba con un impresionante lumus.

- ¿Po…Potter? – inquirió con un hilo de voz.

James suspiró y recogió la capa del suelo mientras cerraba la puerta e intentaba memorizar el lugar exacto en el que había aparecido.

- ¿Acaso conoces a algún otro con este porte y atractivo, pelirroja? – Lily enarcó una ceja y dejó de apuntarle con la varita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ya son más de las nueve, deberías estar en la Sala Común – James sonrió.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber qué estaba haciendo?

Al momento, Lily imaginó mil y una situaciones por las que el moreno podría estar allí, debajo de una capa de invisibilidad, abriendo una puerta que daba a una sala iluminada por velas. Morenas, rubias y castañas desfilaron ante su vista en más de una postura erótica y eso, por alguna razón, le molestó.

- En realidad no, me importa bien poco. – masculló dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo central para subir a la torre de Gryffindor.

James suspiró y sonrió aún más ampliamente, muerto de la curiosidad por saber qué es lo que la pelirroja se habría imaginado. Entonces recordó la sala y miró para atrás a tiempo de ver como la puerta desaparecía.

- Y… - comenzó caminando tras ella y volviéndose a mirar la puerta con estupefacción. Lily le miró esperando a lo que iba a decir - ¿Con quién vas a ir pasado mañana al baile?

Lily frunció las cejas y formó un círculo con la boca. La imagen viva de la confusión. James no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojase.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter… - masculló casi en un susurro mirando al suelo.

- Ah… ya lo entiendo. – exclamó el moreno chasqueando los dedos – Lo que no es de mi incumbencia es que no tienes pareja ¿verdad, pelirroja? - Lily subió la cabeza con orgullo y continuó caminando hacia el frente, pero no respondió – Claro, la sinceridad imbuida en la sangre de una Prefecta Premio Anual no te deja mentirme, ¿no es cierto?

- Parece que a ti el ser Premio Anual no te impide saltarte el toque de queda – respondió con genio la Gryffindor.

- ¿Celosa?...

- ¿De qué te saltes el toque de queda?

- No, de la chica con la que he decido saltármelo

- Que yo sepa, en estos momentos sólo estás conmigo – contestó Lily encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a la conversación. James sonrió.

- Cierto…

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Lily observó cómo el moreno se introducía a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda y después se giró sin entrar.

- ¿No entras?

- Tengo que terminar la ronda, Potter – masculló mirando hacia los lados.

- ¿Y no te acompaña Remus? – inquirió observando la desconfianza a los pasillos de la pelirroja. Además el hecho de imaginársela sola en las mazmorras le produjo un escalofrío.

- Él hoy no tiene ronda.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Lily miró al moreno alarmada y sin querer, se volvió a sonrojar. Por suerte, la oscuridad del pasillo le ocultó mínimamente ese gesto.

- Tú no puedes, eres un alumno más que no debe saltarse el toque de queda.

- No, soy un Premio Anual que está acompañando a su compañera de casa a hacer la ronda porque ella no se encontraba del todo bien – determinó con una sonrisa esplendida. Lily sintió como todo el aire de su estómago desaparecía ante esa mueca atractiva y eso le hizo encontrarse mal de verdad. Sobre todo porque la situación de verse acompañada por él le atraía mucho.

- No… mejor hoy lo dejo aquí. – gimió pasando al lado del moreno hacia la Sala Común – hasta mañana… - murmuró cabizbaja subiendo las escaleras.

James enarcó una ceja y sonrió. Las cosas marchaban mejor de lo que creía.

**-O-**

- Por fin – masculló Ari en la habitación al ver aparecer a Lily por la puerta. La morena miró a Alice que respiraba tranquila de una vez. Cada día, la ronda de Lily en solitario se les hacía más insoportable. Sola en el castillo por la noche, donde habitaban mortífagos que querían raptarla… No era un pensamiento tranquilizador.

- Lily, quizás deberías pedirle a Remus que te acompañase igualmente estas noches, sabemos que no te gusta ir sola – sugirió Alice observando la cara de malestar de su compañera.

Lily negó con la cabeza pero no respondió, tan sólo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

- ¿Ha pasado algo hoy, Lily? – inquirió Ari pasando de su cama a la de Lily y sentándose a su lado. – Tienes mala cara.

- No nada…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Había algún alumno fuera de su casa o… no sé – Ari miró a Alice alarmada – alguien te ha hecho algo?

Lily levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y miró a su amiga extrañada. Luego miró a Alice y por último a Corinne que, a pesar de estar tumbada con cara de pocos amigos, observaba la escena con inquietud y confusión.

- ¿Pero qué os pasa? – masculló Lily poniéndose de pie – No ha pasado nada, es más, me he encontrado a Potter, que supongo que tenía una cita con alguna mosquita muerta…

Corinne se incorporó en la cama, más interesada.

- ¿Cómo que supones?

- Si, es que no la vi… sólo vi que abrió una puerta iluminada por velas y que al verme la cerraba corriendo. – Ari sonrió ante la molestia que su compañera destilaba en la voz.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Alice con sorna al darse cuenta también de ese detalle.

- Nada… le traje hasta aquí. – contestó sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿Y nada más?

- No… se ofreció a acompañarme a terminar la ronda para que no fuese sola – Ari y Alice si miraron. Primero porque sabían que eso era raro en James, y segundo porque creían intuir por qué el moreno había resultado tan preocupado por su amiga.

- ¿Que se ofreció a acompañarte? – inquirió Corinne en un hilo de voz. – Vaya, la táctica de ligue de Potter ha evolucionado mucho. – Lily, sin darse cuenta, sonrió mirando al suelo. Corinne enarcó una ceja y miró a sus otras dos amigas que también parecían impresionadas por esa sonrisa – ¿Y… es posible que esté funcionando?

Lily abrió los ojos con alarma y se puso en pie de un salto que originó que se golpease la cabeza con el dossier de la cama. Las tres Gryffindors comenzaron a reírse.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Corinne? – inquirió Lily tocándose la zona donde se había dado un golpe.

- Yo nada… lo dice tu cabeza – y volvieron a reírse, para sonrojo de la prefecta.

- Estáis locas… - masculló con enfado Lily empujando a Ari de su cama y retirando las sabanas. – Potter logrando conquistarme…JA – gimió tocándose de nuevo la cabeza y tapándose hasta el cuello.

Ari guiñó un ojo a Alice y se fue a acostar, mientras sus dos amigas hacían lo mismo también sonrisa en boca. Pero rápidamente sus pensamientos mudaron, pasando a dar coba a su plan con Regulus. Tenía que hacer que confiase más en ella que nunca, conquistarle y… a ser posible, enamorarse de él.

* * *

_**Y ahora, ¿algún review? Venga, y os prometo un James que se ofrezca a acompañaros a casa por la noche ;)**_

_**Ilisia Brongar**_


	21. Cuando menos se piensa, salta la liebre

**20. Cuando menos se piensa, salta la liebre**

Alice caminaba canturreando una canción mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. Unos locos amenazaban con matar a su amiga, las otras dos no se hablaban por un chico y su mejor amigo la ignoraba. Todo lo improbable sucedía junto. Y lo peor… ya se había cansado de George, su mente sólo pensaba, absurdamente, en que Frank no la hacía caso. ¿Qué significaba eso? Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo egoístamente infantiles que eran sus pensamientos. ¿Lo peor? Lo peor era que Ari y ella sabían que los seguidores del asesino en serie de la actualidad estaban persiguiendo a Lily…

Entró en la lechucería y silbó llamando a la lechuza de Ariadna. Su amiga le había pedido que fuese a por su vestido mientras ella trataba de hablar con Corinne. Tenían que arreglarlo para poder explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando con Lily.

Una lechuza negra, con rayas parduzcas al sol, se posó en la viga más baja y cercana a ella. En el pico llevaba una bolsita pequeña a rayas negras y blancas cerrada con un lazo dorado. En la parte de delante, en letras diminutas, se podía leer _Madam Malkin: túnicas para todas las ocasiones_. Según Ari, Madam Malkin había resultado terriblemente afectada por el hecho de que le llevase un vestido comprado en el mundo muggle para que le hiciese algunos retoques y lo cambiase de color sin afectar al tejido, hechizos en los que la bruja costurera era experta. Alice levantó la mano y le pidió a _Hughweel_, que así era como se llamaba el animal, que le diese el pequeño recado.

-Muy bien, bonita – tarareó lanzándole un par de chucherías lechuciles que el animal alcanzó al vuelo y agradeció con un fino piido. – Tu dueña te tiene muy abandonada ¿verdad? Le diré que te haga más caso y se olvide de tanto Black por un tiempo…

Con una sonrisa salió de la lechucería y se encaminó a su sala común. Ese día, a pesar de que era jueves, no había clase. La preparación de la fiesta de aquella noche traía locas a todas las chicas y a más de un chico sin pareja, y los profesores acataban con gracia las órdenes de una Corinne que se había pasado todo el mes a expensas de que todo saliese bien.

Un ruido captó su atención. Provenía del aula más alejada del pasillo, un aula que si no recordaba mal, no había pisado en su vida. Pero… ¿qué hora era? ¿Quién estaría despierto o rondando aulas abandonadas el día de Navidad a esa hora tan endemoniada? Ella lo estaba porque Corinne se había despertado histérica y no dejó a nadie seguir durmiendo y como Ari aprovechó que Lily se fue a hablar con McGonnagal del toque de queda de aquella noche para hablar con Corinne, pues a ella no le quedó más remedio que recorrerse medio castillo para ir a buscar su vestido. Ya se lo podía pagar con creces.

Pero su curiosidad era igual o mayor que la de su gato, que rondaba siempre las esquinas en busca de algún ratoncillo desprevenido. Así que en silencio absoluto se dirigió hacia aquella aula. Cuanto más se acercaba, lo que antes había clasificado de simples ruidos, se iban definiendo más como risas, susurros y grititos absurdos. Emocionada porque iba a encontrar a alguna pareja que lo más seguro es que hubiese pernoctado allí y eso le proporcionaría un día entero de cotilleos con Corinne, giró con delicadeza el pomo y asomó la cabeza. Lo que vio empujó su mandíbula hacia abajo y abrió sus ojos como nunca antes. Frank estaba sobre una chica, tapados los dos con mantas, y al parecer estaba haciéndole las mismas cosquillas que solía hacerle a ella cuando se quedaban hasta tarde comiendo chucherías en la Sala Común… hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sin saber qué hacer, se giró y pegó la espalda contra la pared. ¿Pero quién era esa chica? Con cuidado volvió a asomarse y de nuevo un golpe de calor que le volvió las orejas rojas le hizo pegar la espalda contra la pared y taparse la boca con las manos. ¡Era la estúpida de Rachel! ¿Pero no lo habían dejado? ¡Y por qué no le había contado nada!

-Frankie… - la ira trepó por la cara de Alice, ¡ella era la única que le llamaba así cuando quería hacerle de rabiar! - ¿dejaste tú la puerta abierta cuando fuiste al baño? Juraría que antes estaba cerrada…

-No sé – murmuró Frank con un sonido gutural, como si tuviese la boca contra algo. Un par de risas frenéticas brotaron de la chica. - ¿Quieres que la cierre?... Está bien, voy a cerrarla, pero muy rápido ¿vale? No te muevas de aquí…

Alice abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. El pasillo era demasiado largo como para correr esperando que no la viese si le daba por asomarse y las aulas de alrededor estaban cerradas. ¿Un Alohomora? No, no tenía tiempo. Lo mejor era…

-¿Alice? – la castaña emitió un gritito y pegó un salto girándose hacia el rubio, que la miraba desde el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Frank! – exclamó adoptando una sonrisa exagerada - ¡Qué sorpresa!

-¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió el rubio saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta con sigilo tras él.

-Oh… na…nada – masculló gesticulando con los brazos en señal de caminar – Venía de la lechucería – explicó finalmente levantando el saquito reducido que contenía el vestido de Ariadna – Tenía que… que recoger esto para esta noche.

-La lechucería está al otro lado del pasillo – objetó el Gryffindor cruzando los brazos. - ¿No estarás espiándome?

-¿Qué? – Alice se empezó a reír de forma histérica – No… no, en realidad, bueno en realidad sí que me pregunto qué estás haciendo aquí… pero, no, no te estaba espiando a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Entonces a quién estabas espiando?

-¡A nadie! – exclamó Alice – Yo… volvía de la lechucería cuando… escuché risas – explicó señalando al otro lado del pasillo, tocándose el pelo y después apuntando al aula del que acababa de salir Frank. – Y bueno, pues simplemente…

-Te asomaste a ver quién era – finalizó el rubio negando con la cabeza.

-Exacto – Alice tragó saliva y suspiró – Frank, te juro que no sabía que eras tú y esa… Rebeca o Ridícula...

-Se llama Rachel – exclamó Frank levantando las manos y sonriendo con incredulidad - ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? – inquirió agarrándola de los hombros y separándola de la puerta para que la aludida del interior del aula no les escuchase.

-¿Qué me pasa a mi? – preguntó Alice siendo ella quien se cruzaba esta vez de brazos – Que yo sepa eres tú el que dejó a esa chica de una forma humillante porque "no significaba nada para ti" – Frank negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo y luego la levantó y fijó los ojos en la Gryffindor.

– Oye, mira, tú estás con George ¿cierto? Pues entonces vete a buscarle y rebózate con él como yo y Rachel – Alice abrió la boca alarmada ante las palabras del que hasta ahora era su mejor amigo – O quizás la que debería preguntarse qué está haciendo con George, eres tú.

Alice miró dolida a su amigo y sintió como un par de lágrimas brotaban con miedo a ser descubiertas. Como si de un tanque en su garganta se tratase, tragó con dificultad y respiró hondo. Y justo en ese momento una chispa de arrepentimiento cruzó el rostro de Longbotton, al mismo tiempo que la puerta que acababan de dejar atrás se abría y aparecía Rachel, envuelta en una manta y con los pelos revueltos.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? – inquirió con voz empalagosa - ¡Ah, _Charsing_, eres tú…! Frankie, no tardes por favor – ronroneó sonriendo y mirando directamente a Alice, que bajó la mirada y volvió a coger aire.

- Adiós – susurró girándose y comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Frank se quedó mirándola un instante, sintiendo como su corazón quería romperle las costillas para salir corriendo tras la que había sido durante toda su vida la persona que más deseaba tener a su lado, pero entonces una mano le agarró del brazo y le hizo girarse.

-Vamos, no dejemos que ninguna niña nos arruine la fiesta… - silabeó Rachel jugando con un mechón de pelo del Gryffindor. Y Frank se obligó a hacerle caso.

**-O-**

Sirius, Remus y James se miraban pensativos.

- Es improbable que sea su propia casa, ahí estarían en boca de todos los Slytherins.

- Padfoot, ya hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tiene que estar en el segundo piso, justo donde tú viste aparecer un montón de serpientes de repente sin saber exactamente de dónde. – recordó Remus jugueteando con una pluma.

- Exactamente como la puerta esa que viste la otra noche, Prongs. Estaba equipada con todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento a la lucha. ¿Por qué no podía ser ese el lugar donde se reúnen? – inquirió el Black tumbándose sobre la cama.

- Porque ni estaba en el segundo piso, ni ofrecía ninguna resistencia a ser abierta. – Concretó James echándose el pelo hacia atrás con nerviosismo. – Déjame de nuevo ese maldito amuleto. ¿De verdad piensas que Simonds no va a decirle nada de esto a tu hermano?

Sirius suspiró y se volvió a incorporar.

- No – Remus y James le miraron expectantes – Sé que no va a decirle nada, Evans es su amiga.

Remus asintió y miró el colgante dorado que James examinaba.

- Sólo el estúpido de Quejicus podría ser tan imbécil como para perderlo – comentó Sirius sonriente – y encima no fue a buscarlo.

- Quizás no sabía dónde lo había perdido – insinuó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y los tres se irguieron alarmados. Peter se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta, observando el rápido movimiento que James había hecho para esconder el amuleto.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó el chico cerrando la puerta y acercándose a ellos. Remus, James y Sirius se miraron, preguntándose con la mirada si deberían contárselo. Entonces James asintió, a pesar de la reticencia de Sirius, y miró al moreno, que seguía esperando cada vez más molesto.

- Verás Wormtail, tenemos que hacer algo muy importante, algo que Dumbledore nos ha encargado – explicó sacando el amuleto de detrás de su espalda – Por eso es muy, muy importante que no le digas nada a nadie. – Peter asintió, impaciente. Los otros tres se miraron y, pasado un momento, James se giró y comenzó a explicárselo.

El horror de Peter y el miedo que iban dibujándose en su cara eran inenarrables. Sirius no pudo evitar reír y después tranquilizar a su pequeño amigo con una palmada en la espalda.

- …Así que lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer es impedir que esos asquerosos Slytherins le hagan daño a Lily. – Peter asintió, no del todo convencido.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer eso? Deberíamos decírselo al ministerio…

- Dumbledore me dijo que estaban intentando infiltrarse allí. – negó James – no podemos confiar en ellos.

- Pero ¿¡y qué vamos a hacer nosotros contra unos asesinos! – exclamó el más bajito de los cuatro pasando de uno a otro con rapidez y nerviosismo - ¡Es una locura! No… ¡no puede ser!

Sirius miró a James con una sonrisa extrañada.

- Tranquilízate, Wormtail, tío – dijo Sirius propinándole un par de golpes en la espalda – Somos los Merodeadores de Hogwarts, no tenemos por qué matar a nadie, sólo impedir que cojan a Evans.

- ¿Pero por qué? – inquirió alejándose de ellos – Por qué no mejor dejamos que se la lleven, ¿qué más da? Si nosotros la odiamos, ¿no es cierto?

Remus se levantó y se acercó a su amigo, impidiendo que James, al que ante el comentario de su pequeño amigo las orejas parecían arderle, hiciese alguna locura.

- Peter, tranquilízate, ¿vale? – gruñó Remus – no estás siendo razonable así que si esto te asusta demasiado, está bien, sólo tienes que mantenerte al margen.

Sirius se levantó y recogió su capa, la cual se colgó del hombro.

- Vaya representante de Gryffindor – exclamó riéndose mientras salía por la puerta.

James también se levantó y, con el colgante aún pendiendo de su mano, se encerró en el baño de un portazo.

Remus negó con la cabeza observando al único que aún quedaba allí con él. Peter se había sentado en su cama y se mordía las uñas, muerto de nervios y de miedo.

**-O-**

Corinne rebuscaba por su baúl un pergamino con la lista de canciones que se tocarían aquella noche. Tenía que encontrarla para poder aprobarla y además para poder rehuir la mirada de Ari, que la observaba paciente desde de cama.

- Juraría que la puse por aquí, maldita sea – murmuró, pensando qué hacer si no la encontraba. De lo que estaba segura era de que no quería enfrentarse a esa conversación. Estaba bien que Remus, cuando hablaron la otra noche, le hubiese dado a entender que todo lo que pensaba eran invenciones suyas. Pero ¿y si Ari le reconocía que estaba con él? ¿Desde cuándo eran el prefecto y la Cazadora tan amigos?

- ¿Estás buscando esto? – inquirió la morena de un modo inentendible, sujetando con la boca un coletero mientras con las manos daba forma a su melena. En las pantorrillas tenía un pergamino. – Espero que no des el visto bueno a que sean _Aibhill y las banshees_ las que abran el baile, sería un desastre desastroso.

Corinne carraspeó y recogió la hoja, sentándose en su cama con una pluma. Para agrado de Ari, nada más leer el nombre del grupo, arrugó el labio y lo tachó. De reojo miró a la morena, con su coleta ya hecha y sonriente, y sin poderlo evitar se echó a reír con ella. Eso le dio pie a Ari para levantarse y sentarse a su lado.

- Cori, yo no tengo nada con Remus – masculló con delicadeza. La delegada dejó de reír y suspiró. – Tan sólo estaba dándole un abrazo porque no había tenido un buen día. Somos amigos, nada más.

Corinne se giró para mirar a la ojiverde, que la observaba fijamente. Estaba diciendo la verdad, y ella la creía firmemente, lo cual era un alivio para ambas.

- Lo siento, no sé que me pasó. – gimió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Está bien, no pasa nada – Ari la abrazó, sonriendo, mientras la chica de pelo rizado suspiraba avergonzada. – Por cierto, ya me contó Remus lo que pasó entre vosotros… - jugueteó la Cazadora mientras se separaban. Corinne abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Te lo contó? – preguntó, sin poder creérselo.

- Sí, justo antes de ese fatídico abrazo – Ari se cruzó de piernas, mirando de frente a la morena – tienes que insistir, Cori, enserio. Estoy segura de que él te quiere, pero tiene algunos problemas… y le da miedo inmiscuirte en ellos – finalizó, contenta de haber salido tan bien del paso.

- ¿Te los ha contado? – inquirió con curiosidad y alegría al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

- Bueno… no, la verdad es que no. Es muy reservado con sus cosas… ya sabes – Cori pareció satisfecha con aquello y dejó la lista sobre su cama, sonriendo ampliamente y dejando ver sus relucientes dientes.

- Ari… nunca me habían besado así – la Cazadora se rió de alegría, feliz de poder volver a contar con su amiga. Pero al instante se puso sería. Era el momento de hablarle de Lily.

- Cori, tengo que decirte algo – la delegada se giró para mirarla, con el ceño fruncido.

Ari se puso de pie y suspiró, con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya sabes todo lo que viene últimamente en los periódicos. Las muertes y el tal asesino ese que está creando una secta de seguidores que reniegan de los mestizos e hijos de muggles – Cori asintió, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. Estaba totalmente perdida en lo que su amiga le estaba contando, no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba a salir. Sólo esperaba que no le dijese que Remus tenía algo que ver con ellos y que ese era su gran problema… - Pues verás, resulta que aquí en Hogwarts hay un grupo que se han declarado seguidores de ese loco y tienen un plan que nos concierne a nosotras, sobre todo a Lily.

- ¿Qué? – Corinne sonrió con confusión, pensado que su amiga le estaba gastando una broma.

- El día que Alise y yo fuimos a Hosmeade, entramos en cabeza de puerco porque la amiga quería hablar conmigo sobre… Frank – mintió – y no quería que nadie nos oyese. – Corinne asintió, atenta – Ese mismo día entraron allí Malfoy, Snape y Avery – ambas torcieron el labio con repugnancia – y hablaron acerca de ese grupo de asesinos. Parece ser que Malfoy es uno de los cabecillas y hablaban de un tal "señor" y qué se yo – Corinne tenía la boca abierta – el caso es que estaban allí porque Snape quería formar parte de esa banda de locos y el "señor" del que Malfoy hablaba continuamente estaba interesado en él porque… porque quieren a Lily.

- ¿¡Qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Y… por qué Snape? – gimió Corinne, empezando a asustarse.

- No lo sé… el caso es que deben pensar que Snape tiene algún poder sobre ella y por eso le querían dentro.

- ¿Y Snape aceptó?

- Sí – Corinne abrió aún más los ojos, sabedora de que Snape había tenido alguna vez una relación de cordialidad con la prefecta pelirroja – Y por ser miembro, le dieron una especie de amuleto con el símbolo de Slytherin, y el otro día, vi a Avery utilizándolo para abrir una especie de cuadro en el segundo piso que daba a una habitación donde supongo que se reúnen. – Corinne abrió aún más la boca, tarea que a Ari le parecía imposible – Además, el día del cumpleaños de Lily, cuando me puse borracha y me escapé de la habitación de Black para dar un paseo por el castillo, terminé en el segundo piso, justo donde Sirius y Regulus se pelearon ¿recuerdas? – Corinne asintió – Bien, pues Sirius dijo algo así como "¿por qué no le explicas qué hacen todos esos Slytherins en este pasillo y de donde han salido de repente?"

- ¡Se habían reunido! Y … ¿BLACK LO SABE? – preguntó horrorizada, pensando que lo sabía y no había hecho nada para impedirlo – Pero Ari, tenemos que contárselo a Dumbledore, tenemos… tenemos que hablarlo con alguien que pueda hacer algo.

- No, no podemos, porque… Potter, Black y Remus tienen un plan – resolvió, decidiendo en el último minuto no hablarle de Regulus – resulta que ellos también escucharon esa conversación entre Malfoy y Snape de alguna manera y el otro día, Black encontró uno de los amuletos, como el que Avery tenía y el que le dieron a Snape.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? – preguntó con incredulidad

- Estaba dando un paseo por los jardines y de pronto le vi a lo lejos. Me quedé observándole cuando vi que se agachaba y lo recogía. Ahí es cuando me acerqué a él y me explicó que también sabía acerca de los amuletos y de la conversación de Malfoy con Snape, y que además también sabía que yo y Alise lo sabíamos. Entonces me dijo que tenían un plan y que si queríamos ayudarles, fuésemos a hablar con ellos.

Corinne se puso de pie y suspiró peinándose el pelo hacia atrás.

- Esto es muy grave, Ari, sigo pensando que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore

- Primero tenemos que hablar con ellos, que nos expliquen qué han pensado. Luego ya veremos qué hacer.

**-O-**

Sirius daba traspiés mentales a más velocidad cada vez. Había decidido no ir con nadie al baile porque tenía un plan para aquella noche. Si tenía el medallón, sólo había que encontrar la puerta a esa cámara en la que los Slytherins se escondían, y como no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre su paradero en dos días, sólo tenía aquella noche, en la que todas las serpientes estarían concentradas en el Gran Comedor, para buscar minuciosamente por el segundo piso. Pero a la vez, no quería moverse de la fiesta. La elección a lo que le había plantado a Ariadna le carcomía la cabeza. ¿Y si la chica decidía no ayudarles? ¿Y si para ella, Regulus era demasiado importante y no quería traicionar su confianza? Borró aquello de su cabeza sonriendo a un par de chicas de cuarto que pasaban por su lado. Todo lo que iban a hacer era por Lily, ¿cómo iba a dejarla de lado, precisamente ella, su mejor amiga?

- Black – con un sobresaltó se giró, quedando justo en frente de la que ocupaba sus pensamientos justo en aquel momento – Tenemos que hablar – masculló acercándose a él mientras le miraba a los ojos. El pelinegro se quedó un momento sin respiración, observando impresionado el verdor de los ojos de la morena.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – se recuperó cogiendo aire y pasándose la mano por el pelo, consiguiendo ese toque sensual que le caracterizaba. Ari chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos.

- No, cuando el ocupado señorito quiera – comentó con sorna.

Sirius miró preocupado a su alrededor. Últimamente se sentía incómodo estando cerca de ella pero por otro lado sus pensamientos giraban como en un bucle alrededor de la morena, como el bucle que había formado su larga coleta, bailando lentamente sobre su espalda…

- Ven – masculló comenzando a andar hacia el final del pasillo. Subió unas escaleras que conducían a una entreplanta donde los elfos guardaban accesorios de aseo, como escobas o trapos, y muebles viejos.

Mirando a su alrededor, el Golpeador se fijó en una puerta, con decisión caminó hacia allí y, haciéndole un caballeroso aspaviento burlesco, la dejó entrar en primer lugar.

- Guau, tus conquistas deben de sentirse alagadas cuando las traes aquí – comentó Ari limpiándose las manos de polvo después de haberlas apoyado en un viejo sofá.

- Al grano, Simonds, no tengo todo el día para jugar contigo.

Ari se tomó su tiempo para limpiar el sofá sin magia, lo que ponía de los nervios al Gryffindor, y posteriormente se sentó, cruzando las piernas y mirándole con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Háblame sobre tu plan – comenzó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sirius sintió un tremendo calor al fijarse en su cuello, y al recordar su olor aquella noche en que la morena había estado tan borracha sobre su cama. Carraspeó

- No pensarás que te lo voy a contar sin saber si vas a ir a chivárselo a mi hermano ¿verdad? – Ari se puso seria de inmediato

- No voy a hablar contigo de Regulus, Black, por muchas esperanzas que guardes sobre ello. – masculló recostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá y mirando a su alrededor.

Sirius cogió aire.

- Te lo voy a contar sólo si me prometes que vas a formar parte del plan, que no vas a contárselo a nadie y que vas a intentar colaborar en todo lo que se proponga

- Primero, yo estoy hablando aquí ahora, pero tanto Alise, como Corinne también formarán parte del plan, así que no me va a quedar más remedio que contárselo

- A Regulus… - Ari se incorporó con un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros y dispuesta a marcharse, cuando Sirius la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a mirarle – Escúchame – La morena se sorprendió por la seriedad y la súplica que aquella palabra escondían – mi hermano no puede, bajo ningún concepto, saber nada de esto. Nada – Ari tragó saliva. Sirius estaba muy cerca y la miraba fijamente. Aquello no era un juego, como ambos ya sabían, y ella comprendió que el moreno, por mucho que quisiese sacar a su hermano de aquella banda de asesinos, no podía fiarse de él

- Eso ya lo sé, Black, Lily es mi mejor amiga, nunca la pondría en peligro – susurró, sin intentar soltarse del agarre al que el Gryffindor la tenía sometida. Sirius aflojó su presa, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de soltarla.

Un instante de silencio, que a ambos les pareció eterno, se extendió rodeándoles. De pronto Ari se sintió a gusto, en ese aura que ambos habían formado para ayudar a Lily; y Sirius supo que nunca iba, con ninguna otra persona, a latirle así de rápido el corazón.

- Ahora háblame de vuestro plan – interrumpió Ari aún en un susurro. Sirius cogió aire y la soltó, girándose para no mirarla. Por suerte no había mucha luz allí y ella no podría notar el arrebol de sus mejillas.

- James fue a hablar con Dumbledore – Ari enarcó las cejas, sorprendida y volviéndose a sentar en el sofá – Al parecer el viejo ya sabía todo lo que nosotros sabemos y lo único que le pidió fue que le ayudásemos a vigilar a Evans. Al parecer no podemos confiar en nadie, ni si quiera en el Ministerio.

- Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros si se proponen utilizar la fuerza? – Sirius volvió a mirarla, esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara que a la morena le puso los pelos de punta al recorrerle un escalofrió por la columna.

- Tenemos que entrenarnos.

Después de que Sirius le explicase mejor aquello que él, James y Remus habían pensado, Ariadna se había quedado excesivamente callada, limitándose a levantarse cuando el moreno decidió que era hora de volver a la sala común. Sin embargo, podía notar que el chico estaba más liberado, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima al asegurarse de que se iban a unir a ellos.

De este modo, la chica caminaba por los corredores del castillo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con Sirius al lado, feliz tal y como ella sospechaba por saber que la morena no iba a traicionarles y a la vez nervioso, aunque esto ella ni se lo olía, por lo agradable que se sentía últimamente estando a su lado.

- Black, creo que sé donde se reúnen – masculló dando una patadita al suelo, como restándole importancia. Ahora que conocía el plan y que sabía que había sido idea de Dumbledore, sentía que todo estaba mejor y que, de algún modo, podía confesar a Sirius lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, todos sus pensamientos tenían que ver de algún modo con él.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho… mi hermano? – inquirió levantando la cabeza y mirando al horizonte.

- No, vi a Avery – respondió.

Continuaron caminando, en silencio, hasta llegar casi al retrato de la dama gorda. Las chicas de sexto y séptimo ya entraban y salían nerviosas, porque sólo quedaban un par de horas para el baile.

- Esta noche – susurró Sirius agarrándola del brazo y acercándose a su oído. Ari cogió aire impresionada por la calidez y cercanía del trato del chico. Aún así, sus palabras no adquirían ningún sentido para ella, por lo que le miró extrañada – Esta noche, aprovechando que todo el mundo estará pendiente del baile, iremos todos a buscar la sala.

Ari tragó saliva y se alejó mínimamente de él para mirarle a los ojos

- Tu hermano me iba a llevar al baile – masculló, sin saber si aquello que habían planeado hacía tanto seguiría en pie después de su charla en los jardines. Sirius frunció el ceño con seriedad

- Entonces intenta escabullirte de algún modo. Esta es una buena oportunidad para andar por Hogwarts sin que nadie nos observe.

Sin más, se giró y entró en la sala común, dejando a la morena preguntándose si lo más correcto para intentar enamorar a Regulus sería escabullirse de él para fugarse a elucubrar planes a su espalda con su enemigo-hermano.

* * *

_**Bien! aquí un capitulitito (debido a su diminutez) para ir avanzando. El siguiente será largote, no lo he terminado de escribir pero espero tenerlo el lunes o el martes de la proxima semana. **_

_**Haciendo un resumen por todos los frentes. Alise se está mosqueando con Frank cada vez más, pero ya se sale de los mosqueos de simple amistad... a la vez parece que el castaño se ha propuesto seguir con su vida... veamos si lo consige (jeje) Corinne parece que ha recapacitado de su tontería después de la leche que le pegó a Remus (pobre...) y quizás ahora se proponga madurar y enfrentarse a sus problemas sin buscar escapatorias más sencillas. Ari... esta tiene un lio que no puede con él. Sirius le ha descargao encima todo lo que le preocupa, confiando en que la morena pueda ayudarle a vencer a los mortífagos del colegio y que además enamore a su hermano para ¿sacarle la vena romántica?... que fé tiene ¿no? xD y además parece que ultimamente la chica le está causando... buenos sentimientos por decir algo. Sin embargo ella tiene en la cabeza a Regulus, con el que recordemos está peleada pero a la vez planea ir al baile ¿accederá el Slytherin?. Y por último Lily y James... estos son arena de otro costal. Recordemos que la vieja Trelawney ha muerto "de muerte natural", que Snape tuvo una pequeña charla con Dumbledore y que este ha pedido a James que cree un pequeño ejército que proteja a Lily. Es ahora cuando de verdad empieza la historia de Lily y James, así que atentos ^^**_

_**¿Próximo cap? Fiesta de Navidad, (que sé que no existe pero ya veréis por qué muajajaja) entrada a la sala de los mortífagos slytherianos y algún que otro lío de entrehoras. No os descuideis de los Omen Corfloris! son importantes y reaparecerán ;)**_

_**Bueno, dejo de daros la plasta, agradezco mucho a Moflerín (creo que era así xD) por tu review y espero que os compadezcais de esta escritora fracasada y dejéis alguno más ^^ (aunque los primeros caps merecen la horca)**_

_**Saludos gigantes yyy que algún día Sirius os agarre del brazo y os pege a él para pediros algo ;)**_

_**Ilisia Brongar!**_


	22. En Navidad, maldiciones y besos

_Recomendación musical: My medicine - the pretty reckless_

* * *

**21. En Navidad, maldiciones y besos**

- Entonces, mientras tú te quedas con ella, Alice y yo nos iremos con ellos al segundo piso – concluyó Ari colocándose el final del panty sobre la pantorrilla y abrochándola con el ligero para que no resbalase durante la noche.

- Pero no tardareis demasiado ¿no? – susurró mirando hacia el baño, donde Lily se estaba maquillando – ya sabes cómo es cuando hay fiestas, que se pone hiperactiva y es incontrolable.

Ari sonrió. Esperaba no tardar demasiado, al fin y al cabo sólo tenían que mirar la zona y a ser posible entrar en la sala para hacerse una idea de qué hacían esos majaretas.

- Mierda – Alice entró en la habitación suspirando con su vestido envuelto en una percha – Casi no llega. Mi madre creía que la fiesta era mañana y por más que le he dicho que una fiesta de Navidad se celebra en Navidad, no me hacía caso…

- ¿Has quedado con George al final? – inquirió Cori - ¿Ya sabes cómo librarte de él para ir a eso?

Alice miró a la morena de reojo con cara de mala leche, colocando el vestido sobre la cama y sentándose para quitarse las zapatillas y empezar a vestirse.

- ¿Librarme de él? – suspiró con burla – Eso es imposible. Parece un calamar pegado a mí

Corinne y Ari se rieron mirándose, intuyendo que ese comentario escondía algo más que el estrés de su amiga por el baile.

- ¿Sabíais que Frank ha vuelto con la estúpida de Rachel? – preguntó, intentando quitarle importancia.

Ari se puso en pie, mirando en el espejo la silueta de su cadera, que el bodi y los pantis con los ligueros le hacían parecer más esbelta.

- ¿La del tren? – preguntó Corinne. Miró de reojo el momento de coquetería que su amiga estaba teniendo, aguantando una sonrisa – Oye, Ari, ¿te has propuesto volver loca a los Blacks?

- Sí, esa misma – respondió, ignorando el cojinazo que Ari le había mandado a Corinne.

- ¿No te has preguntado si quizás lo ha hecho para intentar olvidarse de que tú estás con George?

Alice levantó una ceja mientras abría la funda de su vestido.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso, eh? – inquirió negando con la cabeza.

Corinne miró a Ari, que intentaba enfundarse su vestido por la cabeza, y esbozó una mueca de conformismo ante el comentario de su amiga y su inocencia.

- No seas burra, espera que te ayudo – masculló intentando aliviar la tensión del momento.

La morena medio vestida resopló cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía lograr encontrar la entrada para su cabeza entre tanta tela y accedió a dejarse ayudar por su recién recuperada amiga. Desde luego, con lo avispada que era Alise para las relaciones de los otros, y lo lerda que estaba siendo con Frank…

- Pues no sé, pepinilla, quizás simplemente le gusta la chica esa – finalizó Ari sabiendo que lo mejor era acabar la conversación ahí mientras veía como Corinne colocaba su vestido y le ayudaba a ponérselo.

- Si tú le hubieses visto en el tren el primer día no dirías eso…

La puerta del baño se abrió, y una Lily guapísima entró en la habitación. Había peinado su pelo, que caía en cascada hasta su cintura, y recogido un par de mechones trenzados que había colocado como una corona alrededor de su cabeza. Parecía una estatua griega recién salida de las manos de un escultor. En la cara no había utilizado demasiado maquillaje, sólo un poco de sombra clara en los ojos y un perfilador que llamaba increíblemente la atención sobre el verde de sus ojos.

- Guau, Lily, estás guapísima – comentó Ari apuntando con la varita hacia el cierre mágico de su vestido, que inmediatamente desapareció, adaptándose a su figura como un guante. Lily sonrió.

- Y tú pareces una tigresa preparada para cazar. – Corinne miraba divertida a sus amigas. Comparando los vestidos, el de Ariadna era el más sorprendente y llamativo. Alice vestiría una sencilla túnica azul cielo, con mangas de vuelo y ajustada a su cintura; Lily iba a enguantarse en un precioso vestido de gasa verde que hacía resaltar sus ojos y pelo, con una graciosa floritura de nudos en la espalda, parcialmente al aire, que le daban el aspecto de una diosa griega; y ella misma había decidido no llamar demasiado la atención con un vestido otoñal, mezcla de marrones y naranjas, gasas y satén, que realzaban su pecho y escondían las curvas de más que podrían perfilarse en su estómago y piernas. Pero la Cazadora… parecía decidida a llamar la atención a todo el castillo y, con aquel vestido lo iba a lograr.

- Creo que vamos a dejar a amigos y enemigos, muertos – bromeó Alice con un canturreo comenzando a desvestirse.

**-O-**

Sirius se colocaba el cuello de su túnica, el cual le molestaba un poco sobre su piel recién afeitada.

- Macho… hoy cualquier nena se va a rendir a nuestros pies – comentó tomando distancia y admirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

- Padfoot… eres insoportable

James caminaba en calcetines y calzoncillos buscando su pantalón, mientras Remus se colocaba la túnica sobre la camisa blanca y los pantalones. Sirius se rió mirando a su amigo en camisa y paños menores recorrerse la habitación.

- Deberías plantearte ir así. Te ahorrarías el trabajo de bajarte los pantalones – se burló entre risas. Peter, que acababa de salir del baño le acompañó la gracia.

- No tenemos tiempo para estupideces – contestó enfadado – Hemos quedado con Simonds y Charsing dentro de una hora y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo vamos a conseguir librarnos de ir al baile. McGonagall va a pasar lista y si no estamos mandará buscarnos – Remus miró a Sirius, esperando que este tuviese una respuesta para ese pequeño problema.

Pero el moreno se encogió de hombros sonriendo y recogió el amuleto de Slytherin de su mesilla, para metérselo por la cabeza y guardarlo bajo la túnica.

- Te preocupas demasiado, Prongs… - murmuró volviendo a mirarse en el espejo.

- Ouf, por fin – Remus cogió aire ante la imagen de sus dos amigos, uno admirándose a sí mismo y el otro secándose el sudor de la frente después de haber encontrado sus pantalones bajo el montón de trastos que ocupaba su cama desde hacía ya una semana.

- Bueno, voy a ir bajando para disfrutar del desfile de monadas que va a comenzar dentro de, exactamente, diez minutos – dijo Sirius mirando el reloj de la habitación, que marcaba las ocho menos diez. – Acordaos de que tenemos que lograr pasar desapercibidos, aunque seguramente demasiada gente nos echará en falta cuando no estemos…

Tras ese egocéntrico comentario al que sus compañeros estaban ya acostumbrados, salió de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que entraba un Frank ya vestido que lucía un tremendo beso rojo en el cuello.

-Algunos ya han empezado a disfrutar la noche… - murmuró Remus dando un codazo a James.

**-O-**

Las cuatro se miraron en el espejo. Estaban guapísimas. Ari había recogido su melena en un moño descuidado que le daba una apariencia salvaje junto a la sombra negra de sus ojos, cuyo verdor resaltaba con fuerza. Corinne, que había conseguido vestirse a tiempo, lucía alta gracias a unos enormes tacones dorados a juego con una pequeña cartera de mano y los detalles del vestido y se había perfilado los imposibles rizos que normalmente lucía. Alice transmitía tranquilidad en el azul de su túnica, con el pelo recogido grácilmente y los ojos decorados de suave lavanda. Lily lucía espectacular, con el vestido verde al son de sus grandes ojos y la melena roja cayéndole por la espalda con suaves ondas.

-Necesitamos una foto… - murmuró Alice

-He contratado un fotógrafo – Ari, Lily y Alice miraron a Corinne sonrientes. Su amiga siempre pensaba en todo.

Lily volvió al baño a retocarse el maquillaje, echarse perfume y terminar de ajustarse el vestido. Corinne y Alice se quedarían un rato más.

-Yo voy a ir bajando a buscar a Regulus, tengo que hablar con él un momento antes del baile – Alice asomó la cabeza sonriente y la miró de arriba abajo - ¿qué?

-Ese Slytherin va a tener que recogerse la mandíbula con un cinturón después de verte- Ari hizo una mueca burlona y salió de la habitación. Las chicas que había en el pasillo, desde primero hasta sexto la miraron impresionadas. Algunas le decían que estaba guapísima y otras simplemente la observaban con envidia.

La verdad es que la morena no se caracterizaba por ser atrevida vistiendo, quizás los colores de su ropa llamaban la atención pero no por dejar ver más de lo que tapaban. Sin embargo, aquella noche quería impresionar a Regulus. Quería empezar a demostrarle al chico que significaba para ella algo más que simple amistad, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella pretendía que ocurriese en no demasiado tiempo. Era posible, observó sujetándose la falda para no tropezar al bajar las escaleras, que al estar esforzándose tanto para llamar la atención del Black, algo dentro de ella estuviese cambiando para bien, sino, ¿de dónde venía esa excitación por verle?

Cuando empezó a bajar, se sujetó la falda aún mejor y agarró bien el bolsito de fiesta negro que llevaba en la mano.

"Ariadna, no te caigas"

**-O-**

Sirius tenía un vaso de ponche en la mano. Los más jóvenes de Gryffindor, que no estaban autorizados para ir a la fiesta, habían decidido celebrar las navidades por su cuenta y habían montado un pequeño jolgorio en la Sala Común. Todos los chicos se congregaban ansiosos al final de la escalera, pendientes de que bajasen las chicas arregladas para ir a la fiesta. Ya habían sido varias las que habían aparecido para más tarde desaparecer rojas de la vergüenza por los atrevidos piropos que les lanzaban y por eso el Golpeador había perdido el interés y simplemente se sentaba pensando en el plan de aquella noche. Pero cuando todo el mundo se calló y un murmullo general se extendió por la habitación, su curiosidad regresó y observó hacia el lugar en el que todas las miradas se fijaban con una ceja alzada.

La zona de la escalera que quedaba a su vista estaba vacía, y justo cuando fue a girar la cabeza de nuevo para volver a su ponche, unas piernas esbeltas y brillantes a causa de las medias que vestían aparecieron calzando unos zapatos negros de alto tacón. El Gryffindor entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose quién tendría esas piernas tan largas y por qué él no las había visto antes, y justo en ese momento, cuando un chico se adelantó para ofrecerle la mano a esa monada y ella se agachó con una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento, el moreno abrió los ojos, enarcó una ceja con incredulidad y plasmó una media sonrisa en su cara que le dio un toque de graciosa sorpresa y admiración bajo un manto enorme de petulancia.

Ari bajó el último escalón entre piropos de los más pequeños y miradas impresionadas de los más mayores. La chica tenía la cabeza baja y, sonriente, se abría paso sujetándose la larga falda, provocando algún que otro bufido a su paso; por ello la volvió a dejar caer. El traje era negro hasta los pies, ajustándose en su cadera, cintura y pecho, sin mangas, simplemente con una gargantilla de tela negra que daba comienzo a un escote afilado como la punta de una flecha. La Cazadora disfrutaba de unas buenas curvas, y por eso el inicio de sus pechos resaltaba firmemente en aquella singular abertura. Por detrás, la espalda quedaba al descubierto con un triángulo redondeado como el del escote pero mucho más grande, abriéndose hasta los costados y bajando hasta el final de la curvatura de su columna.

Sirius observó atónito el brillante pelo de la morena, sus ojos, verdes como dos esmeraldas, sus brazos, tan cálidos, hasta llegar al impresionante escote que lucía y sentir como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, impidiéndole apartar la vista de allí y lográndolo tan sólo para observar el resto de su figura: su delgada cintura, sus caderas y, justo cuando la chica se giró para sonreír a un chico de su clase, su esbelta espalda, desnuda ante las miradas de todos aquellos hambrientos leones. Sintió, por un momento, la tentación de acercarse a ella y apartarla de allí por miedo a que la devorasen en ese momento… pero entonces dudaba que no fuese él mismo el que la devorase fuera de miradas. Volver a tocarla… como no hacía mucho había logrado sujetándole el brazo. Estaba seguro de que su piel sería suave y tersa y de que olería como un bocado de cielo. Un trago de aire le abrió los pulmones, acompañado por una pequeña carcajada de incredulidad mientras se obligaba a darse la vuelta al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pensando y, sobre todo, hacia quien se dirigían sus calurosos pensamientos. Regresó con dificultad a la profundidad de su ponche, sintiendo como la tensión de su cuerpo comenzaba a calmarse al perderla de vista y obligándose a dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero entonces…

-Black – Sirius tragó saliva y se giró, echándose el pelo hacia atrás en una divertida mueca de sensualidad y nerviosismo que a Ari no le pasó desapercibida. La graciosa sonrisa de lado de la morena (una copia tan parecida a las suyas) y sus hombros desnudos le hicieron agachar la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, pero entonces se encontró con su escote, cálido, redondeado y profundo, y levantó la vista con rapidez y casi asustado. Ariadna no pudo evitar reírse con picardía. – Vaya, gracias – murmuró mirándole a los ojos.

- Simonds… -comentó, fingiendo no haberla visto antes. – Quién te ha visto y quién te ve – Ari se sonrojó y miró al suelo sonriendo, lo cual impresionó gratamente al moreno, que sonrió con maldad e ironía. – Te recuerdo que vamos a la caza de unos asesinos, pero si tu plan es seducirlos, podrías habérmelo dicho antes, me habría implantado unos globos y te habría acompañado… - chasqueó la lengua mirándola de arriba abajo e intentando disimular su cada vez más creciente impresión por la imagen de la chica, la miró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza – Exagerado, en mi opinión

Ari enarcó una ceja y tensó su mandíbula, deseando hundirle un ojo en la cuenca.

- Curioso… tu entrepierna no opina lo mismo – silabeó acercándose a su oído y alejándose con una deliciosa sonrisa en la cara. – Dentro de una hora en el hall – dijo, caminando hacia la salida de la Sala Común con lentitud, dejando al moreno mirando hacia el lugar donde hacía un segundo estaba la boca maliciosa de la Gryffindor. Nervioso perdido tragaba saliva, sin saber si darse un tortazo en la cara o una ducha fría.

-¿Padfoot? – inquirió James acercándose a su lado. El joven se sobresaltó, mirando a su amigo como una aparición. – ¿Ese bombón era Simonds? – preguntó con incredulidad y cejas alzadas.

-No… – masculló intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que ahí había gato encerrado y mirando cómo el retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerraba tras la salida de la Cazadora.

**-O-**

Regulus bufaba cada vez que algún alumno de séptimo pasaba por la sala común de Slytherin y miraba a los que no podían acudir al baile por ser de cursos inferiores con superioridad. ¿No se daban cuenta de que le importaba un comino ese dichoso baile? O eso es lo que había pretendido creer desde que hacía tres días había discutido con Ariadna. Dado que no había vuelto a hablar con la morena, imaginó que esta no querría verle hasta pasado un tiempo, y mucho menos querría ir al baile acompañada por él. Por eso, cuando un niño de once años se le acercó con cautela y le dio un pequeño pergamino doblado sobre sí mismo ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que podría ser de ella.

Sin embargo, al abrirlo y ver la definida letra, delicada y a la vez firme, escrita con tinta negra y firmada con una A mayúscula que le pedía que saliese al pasillo, el corazón le dio un vuelco y miró hacia la entrada de la sala común con incredulidad. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió hacia allí, y al salir, su habitual seriedad desapareció. Tuvo que tragar para eliminar la saliva que se le había acumulado de pronto en la boca. Una amplia sonrisa de la morena logró que abandonase su adusta postura y le sonriese a cambio con algo parecido a… ¿vergüenza?

-Vaya, ¡si sabes sonreír! Pensaba que se te había olvidado – silabeó la Gryffindor con gracia acercándose a él. Lo cierto era que su altura era superior a la altura media, pero no tanto como para dejar pequeño al Black, ni si quiera con aquellos zapatos del demonio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en su familia se presumía de altura. Por ello, cuando estuvo frente a él se vio obligada a mirar ligeramente hacia arriba y, de un modo bastante confuso para ella, se encontró imaginando que el que estaba a un paso de ella, con una sonrisa tan sincera, era Sirius.

- Estás preciosa – masculló el moreno con la voz más grave de lo habitual, carraspeando y girándose para mirar a la entrada de su sala común con disimulo, como si acabase de preguntarle por su desayuno.

- Gracias – susurró Ari girando la cabeza y entornando los ojos – No sé si preguntarte por ese look que luces… ¿no sabes que tienes que llevarme a una fiesta? – Regulus miró sus pantalones, elegantes pero desgastados por el uso diario, y su camisa blanca con el escudo de Slytherin en la pechera. Enarcando una ceja la miró con gesto adusto.

- Pensé que no querrías ir conmigo… después de lo del otro día

Ari enarboló una sonrisa de medio lado que desarmó la indiferencia del pequeño de los Black.

-Hoy es Navidad, Regulus… ¿con quién querría estar sino es contigo? – el moreno frunció los labios disimulando una sonrisa – Vamos a celebrar esta noche juntos – pidió adelantando la mano y metiéndola en el bolsillo del pantalón del Black para encontrarse con la suya. Regulus la miró enarcando las cejas y sonriendo de medio lado. En aquel momento Ari fue capaz de ver más que nunca el parentesco que le unía a Sirius.

- Espérame un minuto, ahora salgo. – gruñó con gracia girándose y entrando de nuevo en su sala común.

Ari suspiró y se giró, apoyándose en la pared del corredor. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?... "_Céntrate Ariadna. Regulus Black, Regulus Black. Saca al ensayo de mono de feria de tu cabeza. Deja de pensar ya en Sirius Black"_

**-O-**

Alise miraba el interior de su copa con la parte izquierda del labio superior elevada. Odiaba el ponche. Corinne lo sabía y aún así había encargado montones de ponche para esa noche. Prefería el champán que tomó una vez en Navidades en casa de Ariadna. Las burbujas le habían cosquilleado el paladar, provocando un regusto amargo que al cabo del tiempo se convirtió en risas.

Un beso en el hombro hizo que se girase con rapidez, para encontrarse con un sonriente George. Al otro lado del Gran Comedor pudo ver a Frank, que la miraba haciendo oídos sordos a la charla de Rachel. Bajando la mirada cogió aire y se decidió a ignorar a su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo. Lo que le había dicho esa mañana cerca de la lechucería le había dolido mucho y no pensaba darle la razón en cuanto a George. Quizás no estaba enamorada de él, pero lo cierto es que el chico le gustaba.

-Te estuve esperando en la puerta, pero al ver que no aparecías supuse que ya estarías dentro – comentó el Ravenclaw tras dar un sorbo a su ponche.

-Corinne, ya sabes, se empeñó en que la ayudase con los últimos retoques – masculló encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió el muchacho acariciándole suavemente la barbilla obligándola a que le mirase. Alise sonrió, de un modo tan impersonal y frío que daba la sensación de estar encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, sólo que estoy preocupada por Ari y por Corinne… pero no es nada demasiado importante – George asintió sonriendo y agachó la cabeza para darle un beso. Ella lo aceptó, y se obligó a pensar que no era tan malo, es más, lo cierto es que le gustaba. Un poco más aliviada por ello le correspondió con entusiasmo, ante lo que el chico se separó y emitió una pequeña carcajada.

- Me encanta que me beses – susurró en su oído. Alise cogió aire y cerró los ojos para no ver a Frank, que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras les miraba.

- Y a mí… - masculló, sin saber exactamente de qué estaban hablando.

Más cerca del escenario, Lily iba de un lado para otro siguiendo a Corinne. La morena no paraba quieta ni un segundo, y ahora que la gente había empezado a bajar al gran comedor, su nerviosismo había aumentado hasta límites insospechados.

- Ya vale Corinne, has estado mucho tiempo preparando esta fiesta, ¿por qué no simplemente la disfrutas? – inquirió Lily agarrando el brazo de su amiga para impedir que regañase a un chico que había tirado un vaso de ponche al suelo.

- ¿Sinceramente? – Lily frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros – Por Remus.

- ¿Qué?

Corinne cogió aire y cerró los ojos. Se había precipitado. Pensaba contarle a Lily su discusión con Remus como distracción ante la inminente desaparición de sus amigas junto con los cavernícolas de la habitación de al lado, pero la agonía que tenía en el pecho al pensar en ver a Lupin con alguna chica o, simplemente verle en su túnica de gala y… arg, la estaba matando.

- Mira, tengo que ir un momento a hablar con los músicos. Luego te lo cuento, ¿vale?

Lily, con las cejas enarcadas, se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia la puerta, dispuesta a localizar a cualquiera de sus amigas, pero justo en aquel momento, una cabellera negra y grasienta se asomó por la puerta embutida en una túnica de gala algo remendada. Snape la miraba con sus ojos aguileños bajo el marco de entrada al Gran Comedor. Algo en su expresión hizo que la prefecta se encogiese sobre sí misma, no por miedo, sino por una mala sensación que le recorrió la columna, como si algo fuese a pasar. Y entonces, ese aviso tan extraño e intranquilizador de James se le pasó por la cabeza: _no te fíes de nadie, ni si quiera de mí_.

Aunque hacía ya bastante que el Slytherin le había pedido que saliese con él y ella no le había contestado, dándole a entender que estaba pensándoselo, lo cierto era que eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. En algún momento de su pasado, el chico había mantenido una cierta relación de cordialidad con ella, llegando a considerarle casi un buen candidato a ser su amigo, como Regulus y Ari, pero desde que la besó estando bajo los efectos de la inviraíz y la dejó sola en el bosque, para de pronto pedirle que fuese su novia, la inmadurez y absurdez de sus actos le hicieron recular en esa precipitada valoración. Por ello, y porque además no sentía nada más cercano a _amor_ o por lo menos atracción por él, su respuesta a esa pregunta era un denostado "NO". Pero se le daba tan mal eso de dar calabazas, exceptuando al estúpido de Potter, que había preferido huir cobardemente del chico a enfrentarse a esa situación. Pero hoy… ¿cómo iba a huir de él hoy? Estarían encerrados en esa enorme sala durante cuatro o cinco horas, en las que no conseguiría mantenerse huidiza, quizás si las dos primeras, pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo más?

Pero un paso lento aunque firme del Slytherin hacia ella le hizo entrar en pánico momentáneamente. Por Merlín… tenía que encontrar alguna manera de hacerle retroceder o impedirle acercarse a ella sin que fuese demasiado evidente… Lo que no sabía era que a unos diez metros de distancia, Alise se había percatado de la situación, y sabiendo que Snape era el topo de los malditos cobardes slytherianos que pretendían raptar a su amiga, había decicido acercarse a ella inmediatamente. Sin embargo, en ese momento aparecieron por la puerta tres chicos que en cualquier otro momento ella habría detestado, pero por los que en ese instante a punto estuvo de dar gracias al cielo. James, como atraído por la desesperación de la castaña, la miró, y esta, con un gesto de la cabeza, señaló a su amiga y al ya demasiado próximo Snape. El moreno cogió aire y se encaminó con rapidez hacia allí.

Antes de que Snape pudiese darse cuenta, sintió como James le adelantaba por la derecha y se plantaba justo frente a Lily.

- Evans… - masculló agarrándola del brazo delicadamente y alejándola hasta la mesa donde algunos aperitivos descansaban.

- Pero… ¿qué haces? – inquirió soltándose del agarre al que la tenía sometida sin poder ocultar el alivio de su voz. Nunca en la vida Potter había sido tan oportuno.

- Venga, no vas a decirme que estabas esperando a que Quejicus se acercase a ti con ese pelo grasiento… - Lily se giró a la vez que el moreno para mirar al Slytherin, que se había quedado parado justo donde le habían dejado, apretando los puños y con los ojos entrecerrados por la ira. – Mírale, sólo le falta tirarse a patalear al suelo…

- ¿Y desde cuándo has decidido convertirte en mi salvador? El Potter que conozco se habría sentado en una silla a reírse de mí – combatió la pelirroja agarrando una mosca de jengibre y metiéndosela en la boca. James observó sus labios moverse al ritmo de las mascadas cuando de pronto su lengua se asomó tímidamente acariciándose el labio inferior. Cogiendo aire la miró a los ojos y sonrió con burla, intentado alejar esos labios y esa lengua de su cabeza.

- Desde que me he dado cuenta de que me resulta más divertido reírme de Snivellus…

Lily enarcó las cejas y volvió a mirar disimuladamente al Slytherin que había decidido apartarse a un lado, pero continuaba mirándola como a expensas de que se quedase sola. Oh, Morgana… ¿tendría que pasarse toda la noche con Potter para que el chico la dejase en paz?

- Sería más conveniente que le dieses calabazas de una vez, y si lo haces frente a todo séptimo, a lo mejor se da por vencido de una vez – masculló James antes de beber de su copa de ponche, con la otra mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón y mirando por encima del vaso a Snape, que fruncía los labios enrojeciéndose cada vez más. James estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento explotaría.

- Que yo sepa, contigo lo he hecho mil veces y no ha funcionado ninguna de ellas, ¿quién me asegura que Snape no sea la mitad de cabezota que tú? – El moreno se carcajeó ante la acertada respuesta de la chica, y ella le miró de reojo. Tenía que reconocer que la fama de James estaba justamente merecida. Tenía un atractivo detrás de esa apariencia despistada que resaltaba por encima de su persona. Además, esa mirada pícara y esa túnica le hacían parecer mayor. Si tenía en cuenta que encima el moreno le sacaba sus buenos cuatro o cinco centímetros aún estando calzada con esos zapatos (claro que la altura de la pelirroja tampoco era algo desmesurado) el chico era físicamente perfecto para ella. Sin embargo, toda su personalidad y sinvergüencería estropeaban esos atributos que sus padres le habían concedido al nacer.

James enarboló una media sonrisa al darse cuenta del casi imperceptible escrutinio al que la pelirroja le tenía sometido. A él no le hacía falta mirarla. Podía sentir el verde esmeralda de sus ojos sobre él, la suavidad de la piel de sus brazos y su nada atrevido escote por el aroma dulzón del perfume de la chica, y las curvas que cada día había ido desarrollando bajo ese vestido de gasa verdoso que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus extremidades. No le hacía falta mirarla para saber que su inocencia, delicadez e inteligencia eran una mezcla mortal para cualquiera que se fijase en ella. Cualquiera un poco inteligente sabía que James Potter siempre había estado detrás de Lilian Evans, pero que ante las negativas y renuencias de la chica por el comportamiento del Gryffindor, este había escondido su atención hacia ella detrás de bromas que sólo conseguían afianzarla aún más en su opinión sobre él, pero que por lo menos le mantenían cerca de ella y enterado de cualquier paso que la chica diese. Hasta ese momento el moreno lo había sentido un juego útil y divertido, porque lo cierto era que ver enfadada a la pelirroja le encantaba, con esos colores que hacían juego con su pelo y que le resaltaban aún más el verde de los ojos, y porque además no tenía en mente conquistarla seriamente en ese momento de su juventud. Pero lo cierto era que últimamente esas ganas de fastidiarla habían desaparecido, y había llegado a darse cuenta de que hacerla sonreír, como había hecho en la comida aquella vez, le resultaba más atractivo que hacerla enfadar. Y eso es lo que pretendía aquella noche

- Y dime, Evans, ¿sigues preocupada por mí? – inquirió mirándola con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión de niño bueno que provocó en Lily una pequeña sonrisa que eliminó con un carraspeo de garganta.

- Nunca he estado preocupada por ti, Potter – James enarcó una ceja y la miró por encima de las gafas – Ni si quiera te atrevas a dudarlo – se defendió con el índice en alto.

James cogió aire y se llevó la mano que no sostenía el vaso al pecho.

- Voy a tener que darte un curso acelerado de cómo mentir al estilo Potter – Lily le miró apartando la vista de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar una pareja de Ravenclaw. Casi imperceptiblemente sonrió y se llevó su copa a la boca. – ¿Te das cuenta de que llevamos cinco minutos hablando y aún no me has roto los tímpanos con un grito? – inquirió sonriendo mientras la miraba.- Vamos avanzando. Ya nos veo casados y con tres churumbeles. Deberíamos ir eligiendo nombres. Eso sí, me niego a ponerles algo que tenga que ver con estrellas o constelaciones, con los nombres horribles de los Black ya tenemos suficiente - silabeó con gracia acercándose a ella - Pero no le digas nada a Sirius, o sino me capará y adiós a nuestros planes de futuro - le susurró con confidencia. En ese momento Lily ya no pudo aguantar más. El moreno le arrancó una carcajada de incredulidad que le provocó a reír con ella.

- Potter, no tienes remedio – masculló negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de él e iba hacia donde Alise, mientras George hablaba con un compañero de su casa, la miraba con una ceja enarcada y la boca entreabierta por la escena que el capitán de Gryffindor y su amiga acababan de representar. Le había dado tanta vergüenza que el moreno lograse hacerla reír con ese comentario tan absurdo que sólo se le ocurrió alejarse de allí esforzándose por devolver a sus mejillas su color original.

James observó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos cómo la pelirroja llegaba hacía dónde Alice la esperaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y una media sonrisa pilla en la boca.

-Prongs, Prongs… - James se giró para encontrarse a Sirius y Remus detrás de él – Mira, tienes algo en el pecho – James frunció el ceño y miró hacia su túnica. Al no ver nada volvió a mirar a Sirius – ¿No lo ves? Yo lo veo perfectamente, ¿Y tú lunático? – Remus negaba con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía – Además se mueve. Hace algo así "Evans, Evans, Evans" – articuló dibujando un corazón con los dedos y poniéndoselo sobre el pecho mientras lo movía al ritmo de latidos que iban acompañados por el nombre de la chica. Remus se carcajeó ante la indignación que se dibujó en la cara de James mientras este golpeaba en el brazo a Sirius. – Venga, ¡sólo te ha faltado cantarle una serenata!

- Eso de cantar va más contigo, Padfoot, todos los de la habitación somos testigos de ello cada vez que te duchas – contraatacó James sonriendo.

- Ay… se nos está enamorando, Lunático - masculló negando con la cabeza y llevándose la mano al pecho – nuestro niño se está haciendo mayor…

James volvió a golpearle mientras Remus volvía a reír. Pero en ese momento, cuando parecía que nadie más iba a entrar por las puertas del Gran Comedor, Ari y Regulus aparecieron, la primera agarrada al brazo del segundo, que lucía lozano y contento, elegante en ese traje y esa túnica de gala nueva, con la cabeza alta y el pelo peinado dándole un aspecto casual y juvenil. Remus miró a Sirius, que tenía la boca fruncida hacia un lado y los ojos entrecerrados. Nadie podía decir que esos dos no eran hermanos, y más vestidos de aquel modo casi idéntico.

-Jum… - James miró a Remus haciendo una mueca con la cara hacia Sirius – Parece que el plan ese tuyo de que Simonds enamorase a Regulus está funcionando ¿no? – inquirió el moreno a expensas de la respuesta de su amigo. Después de aquella charla de Sirius con Remus en la biblioteca, este le había contado a James todo lo que el Black tenía pensado. Ambos sospechaban que algo le estaba pasando a su amigo, porque este siempre había pensado que la morena no era capaz de nada más que no fuese peinarse el pelo, pero ahora, sin embargo, todos sus planes tenían que ver con ella.

- Nah… supongo que es el ligue de turno de la mosquita muerta – masculló el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia el reloj que colgaba sobre las puertas del gran comedor – Falta media hora para ir a eso, Prongs, ¿listo?

James cogió aire y miró hacia Lily que hablaba con George y Alise animadamente.

-Sí…

**-O-**

- Así que me querías abandonar en Navidad, ¿eh? – silabeó Ari aceptando una copa de Regulus le tendía

- Pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo. – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Y como no hace falta venir con pareja, supuse que vendrías sola.

Ari sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se miraba los zapatos. Tras un breve silencio levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa sensual y juguetona bailándole en la boca.

-Y si yo no hubiese ido a buscarte… ¿qué habrías hecho?

Regulus se quedó estático. Paralizado mientras observaba la suave curvatura de su cuello, libre de la melena. Reconocía esa sonrisa. Reconocía esa voz susurrante y atildada, esa forma de hacer bailar la copa en sus manos. Reconocía la casual pose de sus brazos, plegados alrededor de su pecho, y su postura, delicada e invitadora. Pero sobre todo, reconocía la mirada tentadora de la morena, fija y profunda en él por primera vez. Había visto ese juego seductor que parecía acompasado por una orquesta peligrosa y silenciosa multitud de veces desde su mesa de la biblioteca, mientras la Gryffindor tonteaba con cualquier chico; lo había visto desde los pasillos o las gradas del campo de Quidditch mientras ligaba con sus compañeros de equipo. Se jactaba de conocerla como a la palma de su mano, de saber que era una forma cruel y motivadora de divertirse cuando todo a su alrededor le producía sopor. Sabía que siempre había conquistado así a sus presas, como él las llamaba, sin mayor intención de pasar un rato divertido. Y entonces ¿por qué estaba usándola con él? El Slytherin sabía que Ari nunca se había permitido ningún acercamiento entre ambos que no tuviese un aspecto totalmente amistoso, y eso que él se había despertado de golpe varias noches tras un sueño poco inocente en el que la morena era la protagonista. Regulus Black no era un experto en lo que a vida amorosa se refiere, pero era lo suficientemente experimentado como para saber cómo actuar en una situación de ese calibre. Normalmente sonreía, se giraba y huía de la chica que pretendiese ampliar su lista de conquistas con un Black, pero con Ariadna no podía hacer eso. No podía simplemente huir y lo cierto era que tampoco quería hacerlo. Sin embargo sería estúpido si no reconocía que la morena llevaba mucho tiempo rondándole por la cabeza, sobre todo después de que su corazón se parase momentáneamente al pensar en la posibilidad de que le estuviese espiando, de que hubiese hablado con su hermano decidiendo creerle a él. Era evidente que la chica no pasaba desapercibida para su corazón, y sería absurdo negárselo a sí mismo. Pero lo que no era absurdo era obligarse a verla de forma amistosa, tal y como había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Y más desde que la morena le confesó aquella noche de borrachera que su estúpido hermano olía exactamente como su baño. Regulus sabía que Ari utilizaba el hechizo que él le enseñó para hacer que el agua del baño oliese a aquello que más le gustaba. El baño del Slytherin olía a ella, vergonzosamente como pudo comprobar un día, y el de ella… a Sirius. No había querido ni pensar en lo que eso significaba. Pero quizás hubiese cambiado. Quizás desde que le confesó lo que el cretino del mayor de los Black había hecho ese olor había cambiado. Quizás sólo sentía desprecio por su hermano, tal y como venían sintiéndolo hasta el momento.

Ari continuaba mirándole fijamente. Y Regulus ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí quieto, perdido en su mirada. No sabía si habían pasado dos segundos o dos horas, pero era consciente de que tenía que contestarla. Cortar la conversación de raíz y dejarle claro que no le gustaba esa pantomima, o seguirle el juego, con la posibilidad de acabar bien… o muy, _muy_ _mal_.

- Tenía planeada una velada exquisita con las hermanas Pettyfer… - silabeó levantando la cabeza y obligándose a apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de Ariadna. La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se imaginaba cualquier respuesta menos esa

- En ese caso, eres libre de irte si te estás perdiendo una noche grandiosa – ironizó con diversión intentando ponerse seria sin conseguirlo.

Regulus volvió a mirarla con acritud pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos azules.

- Bah… ¿Para qué necesito dos Pettyfer teniendo una Simonds? – inquirió enarcando una ceja y encogiéndose de hombros.

Ari se rió. Una carcajada bailarina salió de sus labios y Regulus pensó que podía morir en ese momento.

- No conocía tu lado seductor – exclamó la morena con sorpresa y la risa aún pendiendo de su lengua.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo – contestó bebiendo de su copa. Ari torció la cabeza. Ese Regulus parecía otro. En realidad le recordaba enormemente a…

Sirius cabeceó parcamente desde el otro lado del salón, señalándole el reloj. Una antipática seriedad se instaló en la cara de la Gryffindor. Ese maldito pedante siempre tenía que estropearlo todo. A regañadientes se fijó en la hora. Sólo quedaban quince minutos para su _cita_ con el deber. Y de veras que nunca le había molestado tanto dejar una conversación a medias.

- Oye, Regulus – farfulló con desgana. – Estos zapatos son peores de lo que pensaba. Voy a ir a cambiármelos por algo un poco más cómodo y vuelvo enseguida, ¿vale?

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, no hace falta. Alise va a lo mismo. Subimos juntas y bajamos en un momento – comentó viendo cómo Alise salía por la puerta y la esperaba fuera. Regulus asintió con la cabeza, perdido de pronto su lado juguetón y divertido. La morena se impulsó levemente hacia arriba y le dio un suave beso, más parecido a una caricia imperceptible, en la comisura de los labios. El Slytherin la miraba fijamente cuando se separó de él, serio esta vez, como haciéndola ver que si aquello era un juego no estaba por la labor de divertirla. Ari sonrió – Es un aval, para que no te sientas tentado por las Pettyfer. – susurró.

Sin esperar una respuesta y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, se giró y se encaminó con paso lento hacia la puerta. No sabía por qué pero le hubiese gustado que la detuviese, que la agarrase del brazo y le dijese que no fuese a traicionarle, que confiase en él; entonces ella le pediría que le contase todo lo que supiese de ese plan en el que Lily era una ficha maestra, y podría olvidarse de secretos, traiciones y hermanos mayores. Pero el moreno no lo hizo, y desde la puerta, al girarse levemente, le vio mirándola por encima de la copa de ponche.

- Por fin, pensé que no saldrías hasta hacerle un hombre sobre la mesa de los canapés – gruñó Sirius desde el muro del hall en el que estaba apoyado. Ari le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a ese?

-Para tu información, hace mucho que tu hermano se convirtió en un hombre – Sirius se puso rígido sin abandonar su pose desganada.

- Tengamos la fiesta en paz – bufó James. – Lily… digo Evans – Alise enarcó una ceja – No tardará en notar que no estamos. Tenemos que actuar con rapidez, sigilo y eficacia.

- ¿Cuándo te nombramos cabecilla de todo esto, Potter? – inquirió Alise cruzándose de brazos. El moreno la ignoró.

- Vamos a encontrarnos en las cocinas dentro de quince minutos, saldremos por tandas… – Ari suspiró y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie les miraba.

- ¿No sería mejor hablar de todo esto en otro lugar?

- Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podrás irte a besuquear por ahí con _tu_ asesino – escupió Sirius con rabia mirando hacia el techo

Ari cogió aire dispuesta a enfrentarse a un ataque tan directo hacia Regulus pero Remus lo impidió.

- Vale, stop, no estoy dispuesto a escuchar eso – replicó – Sirius, tú eres el primero en ir a las cocinas. Prongs, tú el segundo, con un margen de cinco minutos, más o menos. Alise, luego tú. Luego iré yo. Y por último tú, Ari, así nos aseguramos de que Padfoot y tú estéis juntos lo menos posible. Si a las nueve y diez, como mucho, falta alguno de nosotros, los que estemos allí iremos a… ¿dónde era, Ari?

- Sí, dínoslo ya que está claro que si alguien falta lo más seguro es que seas…

- Allí estaré, Remus. No creo que sea conveniente decirlo aquí – susurró mirando fijamente y con todo el odio que le era posible al Black, que le devolvía la mueca por haber sido interrumpido.

- Bien, asunto arreglado

Alise se giró junto a Remus y James para ir de vuelta al Gran Comedor. Ari la frenó agarrándola del brazo y la guió con decisión y sin esperar a quedarse a solas con Sirius hacia los lavabos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Si entras, te será imposible volver a separarte de George. Además, Regulus piensa que hemos ido a cambiarnos los zapatos, así que no podemos volver a entrar a los tres minutos sin habernos cambiado.

- Siempre me metes en tus líos – se quejó la castaña sentándose sobre el poyete que había frente a los lavabos. – Oye, ¿qué ha pasado con Regulus? Os veía muy… muy amigos. – finalizó sin saber qué expresión utilizar. Pero Ari la entendió de inmediato.

- He pensado que quizás Regulus sea el chico perfecto para…

- Esas cosas no se piensan Ari, además, ¿qué arpías le pasaba a Black? Ese chico cada vez está más loco.

Ari suspiró dándole la razón a su amiga. No podía contarle que Sirius había pensado en ella como la mejor forma de rescatar a su hermano de los mortífagos y que ella había aceptado ese plan convencida de que podría enamorarse de su amigo partiendo de la atracción que el pequeño de los Blacks siempre le produjo. Pero es que, aún contándole todo aquello, seguía sin tener sentido el comportamiento de Sirius. Vale que el moreno no sabía que ella había escuchado sus ideas, pero aunque no las hubiese escuchado, si ella empezaba a salir con Regulus, él debería sentirse contento y tranquilo, ¿no?

- Ya sabes, Black es anormal – gruñó.

- Sí, sí, pero no me has dicho nada de Regulus. ¿De verdad de gusta?

- Siempre me ha atraído…

- Ari, si Regulus es tu amigo, yo no haría nada de eso. Puedes arriesgarte a perder su amistad para siempre. Es como si yo me liase con Frank. Ya nunca podría volver a ser mi amigo como antes… - masculló mirando al suelo. La morena se fijó en ella por el rabillo del ojo dejando por una vez de espiar el hall por la rendija que había dejado abierta.

- ¿Acaso has pensado alguna vez en liarte con…

- ¡No! – la cortó Alise alarmada – Era sólo un ejemplo

- Ya… - Ari volvió a su vigilancia, y justo en aquel momento vio cómo la puerta del Gran Comedor se abría, y Lily salía por ella resoplando. La morena abrió los ojos desde su posición de espía e hizo un gesto a Alise con la mano para que se acercase – Lily está en el hall… - susurró. Alise bufó

- Esta tía es más complicada de proteger…

Las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse y James salió algo nervioso hacia afuera. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a la pelirroja apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Mirando hacia el baño se encontró con las dos Gryffindors y se encogió de hombros. Ari y Alise le hicieron señas apuntando hacia Lily y James les hizo una gesto apaciguador mientras se dirigía hacia la prefecta y Premio Anual de Gryffindor.

**-O-**

- Potter, no estoy de humor para tus juegos – silabeó parcamente la pelirroja sin abrir los ojos.

- Vaya, qué control tienes sobre mi olor corporal – Por fin Lily le miró con expresión confundida.

- No ha sido por tu olor, imbécil. Te he visto venir detrás de mí

- Vale, pelirroja. Pensé que habíamos hecho una tregua… - Lily suspiró y se incorporó del muro.

- Ya te he dicho que no estoy de humor – gruñó alejándose hacia las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A la Sala Común. Yo ya he tenido demasiadas Navidades por este año

James observó cómo la pelirroja comenzaba a subir parándose dos veces para quitarse los zapatos. Si alguna vez había pensado que era preciosa estando enfadada, o riéndose, debía reconocer que la chica estaba preciosa de cualquier forma, hasta cansada y derrotada. En ese momento más que nunca, tuvo un impulso de protección que le provocó un escalofrío.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?, ¿Ir a las cocinas donde Sirius le estaba esperando o irse detrás de Lily para asegurarse de que llegaba bien a la Sala Común? Sin saber qué hacer miró hacia el baño y se encontró con Alise y Ari, que le hacían exagerados gestos indicándole que siguiese a su amiga y no la dejase sola. Incluso le pareció ver que Alise se pasaba el dedo por el cuello, dándole a entender que le mataría si no lo hacía. Cogiendo aire, corrió hacia las escaleras y se plantó sin dificultad al lado de la pelirroja.

Lily le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Sin Sirius, la fiesta no tiene sentido – se excusó encogiéndose de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos.

**-O-**

Ari cogió aire y suspiró. Maldita sea… justo en ese momento Lily decidía irse sola por el castillo. Qué poca intuición de peligro tenía su amiga…

-¿Y Corinne? – inquirió Alise con molestia – Sólo tenía que entretenerla, no era tan difícil.

- Venga Pep, te toca. – masculló empujándola de la espalda y haciéndose la misma pregunta que su amiga.- Recuerda, las cocinas, no te vayas de nuevo a la puerta de la enfermería por equivocación.

- Eso sólo me pasó una vez, e iba despistada.

- Y ¿cuándo no vas despistada tú si puede saberse?

- Qué ataque tan gratuito… - se quejó exageradamente la castaña saliendo al hall. Ari observó a su amiga dirigirse rápidamente hacia el pasillo por el que hacía diez minutos había desaparecido Sirius. Bien, ahora tenía que esperar a ver a Remus salir.

Y eso hizo. Esperó, y esperó, y por más que siguió esperando no vio al licántropo salir en ningún momento. Hubo un instante en el que pensó que era él, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo era Frank, que iba al baño de chicos. Habían pasado ya casi once minutos, y faltaban sólo cuatro para que fuesen las nueve y diez. Tenía que irse ya si no quería llegar tarde.

Mirando hacia el Gran Comedor por última vez, decidió que era su turno. Sin ella no sabrían dónde estaba esa maldita sala, y aunque sólo estuviesen Black, Alise y ella por lo menos podrían intentar hacer algo…

**-O-**

Remus suspiraba cada vez más deprisa. No sabía cómo narices había pasado, pero ahí estaba Corinne, hecha una furia en el cuarto que había detrás de la mesa de los profesores, donde la morena había estado planeando esa noche durante meses. Lo único que sabía era que una chica de Hufflepuf se había acercado a él por su espalda, le había golpeado suavemente el hombro, y al girarse, le había besado. Había sido un beso rápido, que casi pareció más un bofetón, y luego la chica se había alejado corriendo y riéndose hacia donde un grupo de amigas la esperaban con sonrisas pícaras. En ese instante había entendido que sólo había sido un juego, alguna estúpida apuesta, de esas que se hacen las noches de fiesta. Sin darle mayor importancia y con James y Peter a su lado riéndose de él, continuó a expensas del reloj. Vio cómo Lily salía del Gran Comedor por culpa de Snape, que llevaba toda la noche detrás de ella y obligó a James a olvidarse de los cinco minutos para ir a buscarla, adelantándose así a que a Quejicus se le ocurriese ir tras ella. Tras eso y preocupado se puso a buscar a Corinne, que según le había comentado Ari esa tarde, sería la encargada de entretener a Lily. Y lo que vio no le gustó demasiado.

Muchas chicas le miraban desde los rincones del Gran Comedor, cuchicheando y sonriendo. El prefecto vio a la que le había besado, creía que se llamaba Esther Ribadou, colorada, rodeada de un montón de gente que parecía preguntarle cosas. Y en ese momento la encontró. Corinne se dirigía presurosa hacia la sala-almacén que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Antes de entrar se giró y le miró iracunda, y entonces cerró la puerta de un portazo. Los murmullos parecieron apagarse de repente y la gente se giró hacia el lugar por el que la delegada había desaparecido, pero al ver que no había nada más interesante que el beso entre Remus y la Hufflepuf, volvieron a los cuchicheos.

Remus miró el reloj y vio que le faltaban aún algunos minutos para salir y dirigirse hacia las cocinas, así que fue con rapidez escapando de las miradas mal disimuladas de sus compañeros de año a la puerta tras la que se parapetaba la morena y, sacando con disimulo la varita por debajo de su túnica, susurró un _alohomora_ y entró dentro. Corinne le miró con sorpresa, para mutar su expresión a desdén y rencor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió mirando al suelo que había al lado de sus piernas. Estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas estiradas en el suelo, cruzadas entre sí.

- Me pareció verte entrar, y pensé que podía preguntarte qué te pasaba – Remus se acercó un paso a la chica, pero esta le frenó poniéndose en pie con rapidez y adelantando un brazo.

- No te acerques – exclamó – quédate donde estás, date la vuelta y vete a besar Huffys y a buscar asesinos. ¿No se supone que ese era el plan para hoy? Corinne se queda con Lily haciendo de niñera para que vosotros vayáis por ahí besuqueándoos y… - se entrecortó buscando la palabra que necesitaba - y riéndoos de mí.

Remus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Riéndonos de ti?... – repitió confundido – Mira, no sé de qué estás hablando, esa chica se me acercó por detrás y me besó – explicó nervioso- Debe haber sido una apuesta o algo así

-Oh, no, tranquilo – se burló – no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo lo nuestro no _puede _ser ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que tú me dijiste "_Corinne, lo siento, lo nuestro es imposible"_ Así que no te preocupes. Entiendo que lo tuyo con esa tal Esther sí que es totalmente posible.

Remus cogió aire perdiendo la paciencia.

- Estás pasándote de la raya, Corinne – exclamó con seriedad y algo de enfado – Primero Ari y ahora esta chica que ni si quiera conozco. Yo no tengo nada con nadie, ni quiero tenerlo. Y no porque no me gustes ni nada de eso, sino porque me es imposible ¿vale? Y me da igual que no lo entiendas – La morena se cruzó de brazos frunciendo los labios, y Remus no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una niña mal criada, con los carrillos rojos por el enfado y los ojos chispeando por la indignación, y aún así, le resultaba adorable.

- Ya sé que te da igual que no lo entienda… y claro que no te gusto, ahora no intentes venderme la escoba – gimió acercándose a la mesa y mirando un reloj que allí había. – Deberías marcharte. Te estarán esperando los demás – finiquitó mirándole de nuevo y señalando la puerta con la cabeza. Remus cogió aire con impaciencia.

- No creo, no desde que Lily salió del Gran Comedor, esa Lily de la cual tú tenías que _hacer de niñera_.- repitió imitando la voz de la delegada. Corinne abrió la boca con sorpresa.

- ¿Y la habéis dejado sola con Snape persiguiéndola?

- No, traquila, James está con ella – Corinne enarcó una ceja.

- Oh… qué tranquilidad – se burló.

- Pues desde luego más tranquilidad que si se queda contigo, que por un beso de nada casi te olvidas de respirar.

Corinne cerró los puños y le miró de forma asesina.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan… Black? – preguntó casi gritando – Pensé que eras diferente a los demás, que eras… sencillo, humilde. Que se podía confiar en ti y que no te reirías jamás de nadie. Y ahí estás, parado frente a mí, burlándote de que… de que esté enamorada de ti, con tus razones incomprensibles que ni si quiera crees que deba saber, porque tú ni si quiera piensas que yo merezca la pena como para darme explicaciones después de besarme de la forma en que nos besamos – soltó con rapidez sin pararse a mirarle - ¿Pues sabes qué, Remus Lupin? Puedes irte tranquilo y dejar de aparentar que te importo. Ya me ocuparé yo sola de olvidarme de la gran decepción que has resultado ser.

Remus no se fijó en cómo la morena iba hacia la puerta y la abría, invitándole con una mano a salir con la furia escapando de sus ojos. No se fijó en cómo un par de lágrimas de impotencia bailaban en las pestañas de la delegada, odiándose por haberle dicho que le quería y que estaba enamorada de él. Sólo se quedó escuchando tres palabras que navegaban por su cabeza: "_enamorada de ti". _El licántropo deseó que la tierra le tragase. Que aquello no fuese cierto. Porque no podía serlo, ¿verdad?

- Repite lo que has dicho – susurró de espaldas a la puerta, donde Corinne esperaba temblando a que se marchase.

- Ya lo has oído, Lupin, ya sabes que es cierto lo que llevabas toda la semana pensando ¿contento? – gimió la chica sin poder evitar que su voz temblase.

- No me llames Lupin

Corinne cogió aire y cerró los ojos, intentando adoptar una tranquilidad que no sentía. Era cierto. Estaba enamorada de él. Siempre se había encaprichado con mucha rapidez de los chicos pero… nunca había sentido eso. Nunca había sentido que su corazón se partiría si él se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación. Que no podría respirar más si le veía junto a otra persona que no le haría ni la mitad de feliz que ella. Que sus ojos se secarían de lágrimas si se enteraba de que algo malo le pasaba. ¿Qué podía ser eso si no era amor?

- Está bien, Remus – masculló sin fuerza esta vez – Si lo que quieres que te repita es que estoy enamorada de ti, ya lo he hecho. Ahora puedes marcharte a alardear con tus amigos.

Pero eso no fue lo que el castaño hizo. Remus no se giró para salir por la puerta. De lo poco que Corinne pudo darse cuenta fue de que la puerta había sido casi arrancada de sus manos y cerrada con fuerza a su lado. De que el chico la empujaba sin demasiada delicadeza contra la pared y se pegaba a ella, manteniendo entre sus bocas una separación de centímetros.

- Di que no – pidió con desesperación el castaño – Dime que me has mentido. Dime que no es cierto, que no estás enamorada de mí – rogó.

Pero Corinne levantó aún más la cabeza, y con orgullo y rabia susurró.

- Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, Remus Lupin.

**-O-**

No era capaz de ver demasiado bien detrás de aquella esquina. Allí no había aulas ni despachos. Era un pasillo que casi no se utilizaba. Por eso la iluminación era tan pobre.

Alise cogió aire pensando en lo que Ari le haría cuando se enterase de por qué no había ido a las cocinas. Pero es que no había podido evitarlo. Vale que llevaba toda la noche intentando no pensar en él. Olvidarse de la chica que le hablaba al oído, de las sonrisas que enarbolaba cuando la escuchaba. Vale que se había obligado a pensar en George como el amor de su vida. Pero toda una vida de cotilleos era más fuerte. Por eso en cuanto vio a Rachel esperando en una esquina después de haberse equivocado en un pasillo y haber tenido que dar un rodeo para llegar a donde Sirius la esperaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría esa allí y a quién, por su nerviosismo, estaba esperando. Tras pensárselo un momento, se ocultó detrás de la esquina y decidió esperar a ver quién venía. Seguro que no tardaba demasiado y le daba tiempo a llegar a las cocinas… si recordaba cómo ir.

Tras diez minutos de espera, unos pasos al otro lado del corredor donde Rachel estaba esperando hicieron que la castaña se pegase a la pared y afinase el oído.

- Pensé que no vendrías – escuchó que susurraba Rachel.

- Había ido al baño un momento – Alise entrecerró los ojos al escuchar con claridad la voz de su _mejor amigo_.

- ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

- A algún sitio donde podamos estar solos sin que nadie… nos moleste

Alise apretó los puños ¿Sin que nadie les molestase? Eso es lo que pensaba de ella, que era una molestia. Pues que estuviese tranquilo, porque no pensaba volver a serlo nunca más… o quizás sí.

Decidida y mirando al frente, giró la esquina y comenzó a andar. Tanto Frank como Rachel guardaron silencio sobresaltados, mirándola con precaución. Pero Alise iba aparentemente inmersa en un tarareo armonioso, directa a pasar de largo, haciéndose ver, eso sí, pero sin decir ni mu.

- ¿Alise? – inquirió Frank

La castaña se giró fingiendo un gesto de sorpresa

- Pero…¿qué hacéis aquí? – Alise se apartó un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre sus ojos y sonrió con cinismo.

- Pues hemos venido a escaparnos – gruñó Rachel mirándola con desconfianza.

- Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría, Longbotton – Frank enarcó una ceja. Alise nunca le llamaba así – Estás hecho todo un rompe reglas – silabeó con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos. – Bueno pues yo me voy… que también me _esperan_ – susurró guiñándole un ojo a la chica, que cada vez estaba más seria.

- ¿Vas sola? – Tanto Rachel como Alise le miraron sorprendidas, una con indignación y la otra con burla.

- No, voy con mi amigo invisible – se regodeó señalando a su derecha, donde no había nada – _Amigo invisible_, te presento a mi otro _amigo invisible_ – Frank bufó negando con la cabeza – Oh, vamos, no te comportes como un niño, sabes de sobra que es cierto. Eso de _"mejor solo que mal acompañado"_ es una verdad como este castillo.

- Alise, este no es momento para discutir sobre bobadas – ladró el chico torciendo la cabeza pidiéndole que parase.

- Yo no estoy discutiendo, Frank – Alise abandonó finalmente su tono de burla y le miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. – Estoy tratando de que te des cuenta de que te has olvidado de mí. Ha sido empezar a salir otra vez con _esta_ y olvidar que _yo_ soy tu mejor amiga.

Rachel suspiró y pareció dejar salir todo el odio que sentía por la castaña.

- Mira, _Charming_ – Alise abrió las aletas de la nariz y se agarró la falda de la túnica – Deja de intentar engañarnos y reconoce de una maldita vez que no soportas ver a Frank conmigo – Alise levantó el labio en señal de confusión e indignación. – Sí, sí, te he calado. Pero ya has perdido tu oportunidad. No quisiste darte cuenta de la maravilla de chico que había a tu lado, cuando todo el mundo es capaz de verlo – La castaña se carcajeó con nerviosismo mirando al techo – Así que deja de decir que es él el culpable sólo porque te estás muriendo de celos. Vete con tu novio y déjanos en paz.

- Rachel…

- ¿Eso es lo que tú piensas también? – preguntó Alise sintiendo cómo la ira trepaba por sus venas y se le instalaba en las sienes. Frank la miró sin decir nada - ¿Crees que estoy celosa?

El rubiajo negó con la cabeza sonriendo y mirando a un lado.

- ¿Piensas que estoy así de enfadada sólo porque tengo celos? – volvió a preguntar levantando la voz – Pues déjame que te diga algo, _Frankie_ – silabeó con retintín – Estás muy equivocado si piensas eso. Muy, muy equivocado.

Mirándole con decepción cogió aire y emprendió su camino hacia el final del pasillo, taconeando presurosamente sobre el suelo de piedra, nerviosa por no poder echar a correr o ponerse a gritar de la rabia. Esa bruja le estaba metiendo estupideces en la cabeza y le estaba apartando de ella. Torció la esquina, caminando por un pasillo aún más oscuro y sin saber exactamente a dónde estaba yendo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a otra esquina donde había un pasillo algo más iluminado, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban corriendo a su espalda. Al principio pensó que sería Frank pero de pronto se asustó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en un castillo en el que dormían mortífagos y decidió que de algún modo tenía que encontrar las escaleras móviles que llevaban al hall. Comenzando a respirar deprisa empezó a trotar agarrándose la falda de la túnica y haciendo más ruido del que quisiera con los zapatos. De una patada se deshizo del zapato derecho, que fue a parar detrás de una columna, y rápidamente se agachó sin parar de andar y tiró el otro zapato al otro lado del pasillo, sin fijarse esta vez en el lugar al que había ido a caer. En ese momento escuchó los pasos más cerca y aumentó el ritmo de la marcha. Se quedaba sin aliento. Eso le pasaba por no hacer deporte. Se empezó a reír estúpidamente por lo absurdo de sus pensamientos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los pasos tras ella habían parado hacía un rato. Cogiendo aire fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta quedarse quieta y descalza a un lado del pasillo, apoyándose con una mano en el muro de un corredor que estaba segura que no había visto en su vida.

_Siete años viviendo aquí y aún no eres capaz de encontrar las escaleras_, se riñó mentalmente agudizando el oído. Si, las pisadas habían desaparecido. Estaba sola. Suspirando y mirando hacia atrás reemprendió su camino andando, sintiendo la congelada piedra bajo sus pies. Se maldijo por haber tirado los zapatos en su histerismo, pero tenía claro que no pensaba volver a por ellos, por lo menos esa noche.

Al tranquilizarse recordó el episodio que había vivido minutos atrás. Volvió a sentir cómo sus brazos se quedaban rígidos por las ganas de romper algo y cómo el frió se hacía con ella por haber perdido el calor ganado en la carrera. No pensaba volver a hablarle. Si quería algo de ella ya podía ir a buscarla porque estaba tan molesta, decepcionada y frustrada por la situación que podría pegarle si se ponía estúpido, y ni hablar si su _noviecita_ le dirigía la palabra...

Mirando al suelo y perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el eco de pasos volvía a sonar, pero esta vez por delante de ella. Cuando quiso reaccionar ya estaban casi encima y, asustada, se giró para repasar sus opciones de huída, sin embargo al volver a mirar al frente, un cuerpo se estrelló con ella tirándola al suelo y cayéndole encima, esparciendo por el suelo algo que hizo un ruido tremendo.

- ¡Auch! – gimió con los ojos cerrados y agarrándose la cabeza. De pronto sintió miedo, mucho miedo por quien fuese que se mantenía quieto sobre ella y, apretando los párpados, se cubrió la cara con las manos.

A lo mejor era un maldito asesino de esos que iba por el castillo con armas o cachivaches para sus planes macabros y ahora que ella le había descubierto iba a matarla… ¡Por Merlín! No debería haberse quedado cotilleando. Ya se lo decía Lily siempre: "_la curiosidad mató al gato"_, pero nada, y ahora iba a morir sólo por tonta.

- ¡Alise! ¿Estás bien?

La castaña entreabrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz masculina y miró por el hueco que formaban sus manos. Frank la miraba con preocupación muy cerca, sobre ella.

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces, Longbotton? – exclamó empujándole para poder sentarse – Por poco no me matas del susto – masculló acariciándose el codo en el que se había golpeado al caer – Ya sé que estoy muy enfadada pero si pretendías que me diese un golpe tan grande en la cabeza como para que olvidase todas las burradas que tu novia ha soltado por la boca, lo llevas crudo.

Frank la miraba sonriendo por el aspecto de la chica. La carrera le había deshecho el peinado, dejándole la apariencia de una niña, colorada por el esfuerzo y con cara de enfado. Aún no le había mirado, pero podía adivinar que se debía a que no sabía qué hacer tras esa algarabía de maldiciones que había soltado por la boca. Y también podía adivinar la picardía de su mirada, el fruncir de su boca por el enfado y la tensión que se acumularía entre sus cejas al mirarle con reprobación.

- ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche callado como un bobo?

Alise se levantó con esfuerzo a causa del vestido, y una vez de pie se dio a la tarea de sacudirlo e intentar hacer desaparecer las arrugas. En ese momento, al mirar al suelo, vio sus zapatos tirados en él. Eso debía ser lo que había hecho tanto ruido al caer.

- Los encontré en el pasillo – masculló Frank poniéndose también en pie y señalando el corredor que Alise había dejado atrás en su carrera.

- ¿Eras tú el que corría detrás de mí?

- Claro, ¿quién iba a ser sino? - la chica se quedó mirándole sin saber qué decir. No podría contarle exactamente qué fue lo que pensó: "_Creía que eran unos asesinos que me estaban persiguiendo para matarme"_

- No lo sé, pero podías haberme llamado o algo, me diste un susto de muerte…

- No quería que nos oyesen.

Frank continuó observándola mientras se calzaba los zapatos apoyada contra el muro. Alise no era una chica exactamente guapa. No tenía una tez que pareciese nata ni unos ojos que llamasen a la obnubilación. Era delgada, pero sin curvas que la hiciesen atractiva de un modo sensual. Y su pelo no era del color del trigo al sol ni ninguna de las cursiladas que el chico había leído en algunos de los libros y revistas que su amiga acostumbraba a leer. Alise era una muchacha sencilla, torpe, egoísta en ocasiones pero tremendamente inocente en otras, y desde luego, con un corazón enorme. No sabía si era aquello lo que le había enamorado hacía ya dos años, si fue la complicidad que compartían, el tremendo sentido del humor que desprendía o esa picardía que sólo ella sabía manejar. Pero lo cierto era que Frank Longbotton había imaginado cientos de veces que él era el hombre perfecto para ella y que juntos podrían hacer grandes cosas porque, al fin y al cabo, nadie les entendía como lo hacían ellos. Sin embargo en algún momento de aquel curso, las cosas se habían torcido. Alise se había escurrido entre sus manos como agua y había sido testigo de cómo otro demostraba lo que él, para bien o para mal, no se había atrevido a demostrar jamás. Y para intentar superarlo, olvidarla y alejarla de su cabeza de ese modo tan poco fraternal, se había dado a la tarea de culparla de todo, de hacerla responsable de ese enamoramiento que tantos problemas le estaba trayendo a su cordura y de la maldita inocencia que tenía hacia él. Porque si Frank estuviese enamorado de cualquier otra, Alise no habría tardado ni diez segundos en descubrirlo. Por eso había veces que hasta pensaba que la chica se hacía la tonta. Y el enfado, la rabia y la impotencia que todo aquello le había causado, le habían empujado a buscar el alivio en otra persona. Y sólo aquella noche se había dado cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido. Porque él nunca, jamás, podría amar a otra persona como la amaba a ella. Y si tenía que estar sólo el resto de su vida viendo como su amiga era feliz con otro, entonces así sería. Se acabó el engañarse a sí mismo.

Alise cogió aire y se estiró echándose un mechón de pelo hacia atrás con un soplido. Con desconfianza, miró al que hasta entonces era su mejor amigo y se cruzó de brazos.

- Gracias por los zapatos, ¿algo más?

Frank tragó saliva ante el enfado de la castaña. Ella nunca le había tratado así. Cuando se enfadaban era mortífera con su humor negro, pero ahora estaba seria, seria y disgustada. No había nada en el mundo que le hubiese dolido más que la decepción en sus ojos.

- Tenía que hablar contigo

- Pues lo siento, pero ahora soy yo la que no tiene tiempo ni ganas de hablar – contestó decidida a marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Aquello no le gustaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento por la forma en la que Frank se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y miraba al suelo como pensando qué decir.

Pero cuando comenzó a caminar, su amigo le agarró del brazo. Alise se giró para mirarle, y lo que vio derrumbó toda la decisión que había utilizado para marcharse.

- Por favor, Alise, es importante.

La castaña apartó la mirada de los ojos suplicantes del rubiajo y carraspeó.

- Está bien, pero vayamos a otro sitio para que no nos vean.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían. Finalmente, y tras varios minutos en escrupuloso silencio, encontraron una puerta que parecía que llevaba cerrada mucho tiempo, y tras un pequeño empujón de Frank para conseguir que los goznes respondiesen, pasaron a lo que parecía una habitación antiguamente utilizada como sala de reuniones, ya que una enorme mesa y varias sillas alrededor cubiertas de polvo les saludaron desde la oscuridad.

_- Lumos_ – susurró Fran pasando dentro. Alise levantó el labio con asco al ver una gran telaraña en una esquina. – Ven, siéntate, ya he limpiado esta silla.

La castaña se sentó con aprensión donde su amigo señalaba. El chico tomo asiento a su lado y el silencio les contaminó.

Alise estaba ansiosa. Deseaba marcharse porque algo le decía que eso no le iba a gustar. Que lo que fuese que su mejor amigo le iba a decir sería como un martillazo mucho más grande que todo lo que Rachel, por su enorme boca de pez globo, había soltado hacía un rato.

Frank sentía cómo sus dedos se iban congelando ante el miedo de perderla. Le iba a contar todo, desde el principio hasta el final, porque ella merecía saberlo, porque la confianza había sido siempre la base de su amistad, y porque ya no podía suportarlo más. Sabía que era injusto dejarle sobre las manos todo el peso de aquella situación. Liberar sobre ella la carga de tomar una decisión: no volver a hablarle nunca más por haberla ocultado aquello durante años o seguir como siempre. De todas formas él se moriría día a día viéndola junto a George o cualquier otro. Porque lo que tenía claro era que no iba a volver a separarse de ella nunca más, aun si aquello terminaba por volverle loco.

- Alise, acabo de dejar a Rachel – la castaña respiró hondo.

- ¿Otra vez? – inquirió malvadamente de forma involuntaria.

- Sí

La luz blanquecina que salía de la varita del chico producía una sensación incómoda para Alise, que sentía cómo su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. La oscuridad se expandía alrededor de ambos como si estuviesen en un enorme pozo sin paredes, eterno en su longitud. Lo único real en aquel momento eran ellos, el silencio y el miedo ante lo que pudiese pasar.

- ¿Por qué? - se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

- Por ti

Todos los miedos de la Gryffindor se abrieron paso en canal contra su pecho. Todas aquellas ideas absurdas que alguna vez se le habían pasado por la cabeza cuando su amigo pronunciaba con retintín el nombre de los chicos que le gustaban, cuando miraba de manera asesina y de reojo a George sin que nadie pareciese notarlo, cuando releía esa carta que le regaló por su cumpleaños. Todos esos presentimientos que los años de amistad con el chico le habían ayudado a desarrollar y que se había obligado a acallar con miedo e incredulidad rugieron con fuerza al creerse ganadores. Creerse, se decía, porque era imposible. Frank era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y no podía sentir nada hacia ella ¿cierto?

- ¿Por mi? – repitió con voz temblorosa.

- Sí, Alise, por ti.

El chico levantó la mirada finalmente para enfrentarse a ella y obligarla a entender que aquello que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza era cierto. La castaña abrió los ojos y miró al suelo, repitiéndose que aquello era una broma, que era mentira, que su casi hermano se estaba riendo de ella por la escenita que habían montado antes, para vengarse.

- ¿Te refieres a que la has dejado porque nos llevamos mal? – preguntó cuidadosamente y deseando que le dijese que sí. Pero ambos sabían que aquello no iba a pasar. La chica sabía que ese espejismo no iba a valer para ocultar nada.

- No. Me refiero a que la he dejado porque no era ella a la que quería

Alise guardó silencio un instante pidiéndose mentalmente que no hiciese la pregunta. Que se despertase de ese mal sueño y se riese en voz alta, despertando a Ari que le tiraría un cojín a la cabeza y bajando a desayunar como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero su ya demasiado desarrollado sentido de cotilla volvió a traicionarla y antes de darse cuenta ya había hablado.

- ¿Y a quién quieres?

Frank fijó la mirada en los ojos de la chica y se centró en grabar en su mente cada pequeño rasgo de la chica, cada peca, cada mechón de pelo, porque en ese instante estaba preciosa y algo le decía que haría falta mucho tiempo para volver a verla igual.

- A ti

** -O-**

El aire era frío en el corredor desde el que se accedía a las cocinas. Sirius sabía que tras el cuadro del frutero, el calor de los fogones sería asfixiante, sobre todo aquella noche en la que el trabajo era extra para los pobres elfos domésticos, pero casi lo prefería a estar allí parado, bajo la capa invisible de James que había escondido aquella tarde detrás de una columna, esperando a que llegase alguien. Ya eran casi las nueve y cuarto y por allí no había aparecido nadie. Ni si quiera James, que se supone que era el más interesado en todo aquello. Y lo peor, era que sin Simonds no tenía a dónde ir, porque sólo la chica sabía el lugar en el que los Slytherins se reunían. Maldita sea…

Los candelabros que brillaban en el pasillo titilaban en las paredes, enfocando sombras que danzaban contra las piedras del castillo. Sirius cogió aire con impaciencia. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que ninguno hubiese llegado aún? A lo mejor McGonagall les había pillado y no habían podido ir…

De pronto, un taconeo firme y presuroso le llegó desde el final del corredor. Se arrebujó aún más bajo la capa invisible, esforzándose por ocultarse ante la posible aparición de algún profesor. En ese momento, Ari torció la esquina que daba al pasillo en el que él se encontraba, agarrándose la falda del vestido para poder andar con mayor facilidad, y mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Sirius esperó que los demás apareciesen detrás de ella por algún motivo estúpido, pero nadie iba tras la chica. Y ella, al mirar hacia el cuadro del frutero y no ver a su amiga ni al Black, soltó la falda y bufó.

-Genial… - murmuró la chica.

Frunciendo los labios caminó con aire derrotista mientras chascaba la lengua hacia el mismo cuadro frente al que el moreno esperaba. No sabía por qué permanecía aún allí parado, estático como una de las estatuas del pasillo, con los ojos fijos en ella, en la arruga que se había formado en su frente, en el contoneo obligado de sus caderas a causa de los zapatos, en los mechones que fluían con descuido alrededor de su cara, acariciando su cuello. Algo en todo aquello le ponía de mal humor. Quizás era aquel mejunje que se había echado en las pestañas y que le profundizaba el verdor de los ojos, o el imperceptible colorete que bailaba, mezcla de maquillaje y enfado por estar allí sola, sobre sus mejillas. O quizás era el hecho de que se había puesto así de… _provocativa_ sólo por su hermano. En realidad no pensaba ahondar más en esa sensación. Lo único claro en todo aquello era que la chica le fastidiaba. Y mucho. Sobre todo aquella noche.

La morena giró y apoyó la espalda en la pared al lado del cuadro, mirándose los pies y maldiciendo. Maldiciendo a los zapatos, que parecían tener una tirria especial a sus dedos meñiques, maldiciendo a Lily por haber salido del Gran Comedor sola en aquel momento, maldiciendo a Corinne por no haber cumplido su parte del trato, a Remus por no haber aparecido, a Alise por haberse desintegrado y a Sirius, sobre todo a Sirius, por esa asquerosa mirada de superioridad y esos humos ofendidos que se traía aquella noche. Pero no iba a volver a preguntarse qué narices le pasaba. Ya sabía que era deficiente mental de nacimiento…

Justo cuando había decidido que era hora de volver con Regulus – que por lo menos le hacía sonreír con su dulce timidez – algo le agarró del antebrazo, propinándole un tirón que casi provoca que se torciese el tobillo a causa de los zapatos, y antes de poder siquiera decir "_auch"_ se vio con la boca tapada con una mano fuerte y cubierta con una capa que le resultaba familiar. Todo el pavor que podría haber sentido por ese asalto surgido de la nada en un castillo encubierto de asesinos se esfumó, dando paso a una ira que le impulsó a querer soltase del agarre a como diera lugar, sobre todo cuando el conocido olor de su baño se coló por sus fosas nasales… nunca más volvería a utilizar ese estúpido hechizo de sales de baño, estaba claro que no funcionaba del todo bien.

-Cállate y mira – susurró una voz grave en su oído, demasiado cerca para su gusto, mientras apartaba la mano de su boca y señalaba hacia delante. – Hace la ronda cada quince minutos.

Al final del pasillo, justo en el lado contrario por el que ella había aparecido, Filch caminaba patizambo, seguido por un gato al que le faltaba un ojo. Ari cogió aire y se pegó involuntariamente al mayor de los Black que, también involuntariamente, llenó su pecho y se mordió el labio. Definitivamente esa noche la morena le estaba resultando un fastidio insoportable.

-Se nos ven los pies – susurró con voz entrecortada la Gryffindor. Sirius carraspeó por lo bajo y se agachó un poco, rozando su nariz por el cuello de la chica y sintiendo como sus pulmones se abrían ante el aroma fresco y a la vez dulce, tan femenino, que escurría por la piel de Ari. Estuvo a punto de empujarla y mandarla al carajo, pero entonces la chica se agachó con él, casi sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

- Maldita sea, Simonds – masculló por lo bajo agarrándose con rapidez a la cadera de la chica, a punto de caerse. Con un resoplido apoyó la espalda en la pared e intentó soltarla, pero se dio cuenta de que estar en esa posición sin tocarse iba a ser casi imposible.

- Estate quieto, nos vamos a caer – le regañó aún más bajo la chica, rozando el pelo que tenía arrebuñado en su descuidado moño por la mandíbula del Golpeador. Sirius cogió aire, contando hasta diez. Esa noche no quería discutir con ella ni divertirse enfadándola, sólo quería perderla de vista, porque era físicamente insoportable tenerla cerca. De lo mucho que la odiaba… _claro_

El gato se paró cerca de ellos olisqueando, ante lo que Ari se pegó aún más al chico, que pensaba que era imposible tenerla más cerca. Su espalda estaba totalmente pegada a su pecho, por lo que dio gracias al cielo por tener una túnica que separase esa parte del cuerpo de la morena, totalmente al aire por ese escotado vestido, de sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que sentiría urticaria si le tocaba. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza su cadera, temiendo que fuese por el mismo camino que su espalda pegada a su pecho, mientras que ella se sujetaba con fuerza de sus antebrazos. Era la postura más rara que Sirius había experimentado con una chica, y por mucho que tuviese ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared, su mente sucia no pudo evitar imaginar que sería una postura interesante para otro tipo de menesteres.

- Maldita sea… - repitió alzando la cabeza y mirando al techo a través de la tela. Y entonces Ari giró la cabeza por primera vez con el ceño fruncido y le miró alzando los ojos y entrecerrando sus pestañas.

- No te hagas ilusiones Black, eso sólo pasaría en tus sueños o en mis pesadillas – dijo cuando el gato continuó andando al ver un pequeño ratoncillo doblando la esquina del pasillo.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y apretó la mandíbula con furia.

Finalmente Filch, que iba distraído siguiendo a su gato y era demasiado sordo como para escuchar murmullos que salían de la nada, desapareció y Ari se despegó con rapidez del moreno, que quedó recluido bajo la capa, continuando invisible. Le dolían las pantorrillas por haber estado en esa postura medio sentada. Y aunque, en el fondo, agradecía que el chico la hubiese agarrado con firmeza, odiaba haber tenido que compartir aquella cercanía con él. Tenía que darse prisa. Ahora lo único que importaba era entrar a aquella sala y volver con Regulus.

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Sirius con fastidio doblando la capa y poniéndosela bajo el brazo.

- No preguntes… vamos a darnos prisa

- ¿Qué no pregunte? – inquirió con incredulidad – perdona, pero llevo esperando casi veinte minutos y nadie ha aparecido… y encima vas y llegas tú con ese… disfraz – escupió señalándola de arriba abajo – y me dices que no pregunte.

Ari cogió aire y se echó a andar hacia las escaleras secundarias que subían al segundo piso por un torreón que hacía mucho que no se utilizaba. Sirius volvió a contar hasta diez y la siguió. La morena se agarró la falda, maldiciendo por la incomodidad de ese vestido, y comenzó a subir. El chico cerró los ojos ante las torneadas piernas de la Gryffindor. Estaba claro que se había echado un hechizo o algo. Ariadna Simonds era fea, hortera, y… de pequeña había tenido mofletes enormes. Esas piernas suaves, con esos gemelos que se movían al compás de sus pasos y ese… culo. Esa no era la asquerosa Ariadna Simonds que él conocía. Y eso le produjo aún más fastidio. No la aguantaba, ni a su nueva voz cantarina y seductora, ni a sus nuevas tetas que parecían llamarle y se le hacían imposibles de no mirar, ni a sus piernas, ni a su pelo, ni… prefería a la antigua Simonds, esa que vestía cada año de un color más horrendo y que se peinaba con ocasionales coletas. Esa que por toda sensualidad tenía un carácter que le sacaba carcajadas y unas tácticas de ligue que, aunque muy comentadas en los vestuarios masculinos, gracias a Merlín, él nunca había visto más que de lejos. Esa tan fácil de molestar y joder. Esa que sólo le animaba a idear bromas insufribles, y no pensamientos en los que los vestidos y las túnicas salían volando. Odiaba a esa Ariadna que había surgido de la nada y que le miraba desde la cima de la escalera con los brazos cruzados. Y se lo iba a hacer saber.

- Tienes el medallón, ¿no? – resopló la morena mirándose las uñas.

- No, Simonds… se lo he devuelto a Snape – se burló pasando a su lado y caminando directo hacia las siguientes escaleras. Ari cogió aire torciendo la mandíbula y le siguió.

- Deberíamos ponernos otra vez la capa por si hay alguien en el segundo piso haciendo guardia o algo así – silabeó la morena intentando contenerse.

Sirius se giró y la miró desde arriba. ¿Pero qué demonios había visto su hermano en ella? No era más que una insufrible marimandona. Intentando hacer caso omiso a su escote, miró a la pared y masculló de forma burlona.

- Siento tanto ser irresistible para ti… pero, lamento decirte que tu oportunidad para restregarte contra mí ha pasado. Céntrate, ¿ah? – la regañó con gracia enarbolando una sonrisa altanera que le hacía aparentar ser más sexy de lo que Ari hubiese creído posible. Ante ese pensamiento en el que las palabras "sexy" y "Black" aparecían juntas, se mordió un labio y subió un escalón hasta colocarse directamente frente a él, eso sí, teniendo que mirar hacia arriba, algo que la molestaba sobre manera.

- ¿Hay algo que te molesta, Black? – inquirió entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de medio lado. Sabía cuánto le fastidiaba aquello - ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que te tiemblen las manos cada vez que me miras?

Sirius cogió aire espantado. Y se carcajeó con nerviosismo e incredulidad.

- Si me tiemblan las manos es de asco, Simonds – escupió girándose y emprendiendo el camino hacia el final de la escalera.

- La capa – repitió la morena sin moverse del sitio. Sirius se giró echando chispas por los ojos. – Vamos, ni si quiera tú eres tan estúpido como para arriesgarte a que nos vean – refunfuñó molesta.

Sirius fue consciente de que un aire helado trepaba por la escalera de caracol, algo totalmente normal en ese castillo. Fue consciente de que ese frío de Diciembre ponía la piel de la chica en guardia, de que se abrazaba con las manos por el frío, y no por el enfado, y de que se mordía los labios con nerviosismo.

_Céntrate tú, Sirius, joder. Vais a ir a la guarida de los ídolos de tu madre y estás tan pancho pensando en escotes, mejillas, caderas y ojos. Olvídate de ese espantapájaros y ponte serio_.

A regañadientes cogió la capa de nuevo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Ari apretó las mandíbulas. Si pensaba que no podía ser más sexy se había equivocado. Se acercó a él y le dejó hacer.

- Tenemos que ir agachados – recordó Sirius – Y sin hacer ruido – remarcó – Esos zapatos están fuera de esto – finalizó señalándolos.

Ari sabía que tenía razón, y ya lo había pensado ella antes, pero le daba tanta rabia ceder ante él…

- Pero que conste que lo hago porque me duelen los pies, no porque tú me lo digas – contestó sentándose en el escalón frente a Sirius y desabrochándose la pulsera que le ataba los tobillos. El moreno tragó saliva de nuevo, ya casi acostumbrado a hacerlo, y se separó de la chica, cuya cabeza estaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

- No sé por qué narices te pones esas cosas – gruñó mirando hacia el pie de la escalera para asegurarse de que no venía nadie.

- Cállate – le pidió dejando los zapatos a un lado y poniéndose en pie. Sirius sonrió de medio lado sin poder contenerse. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo pequeña que era la morena a su lado. Siempre la había visto tan poderosa sobre la escoba, o con sus palabras, que nunca se había fijado de que le sacaba casi una cabeza. Y en ese momento, solos y en la casi penumbra, con ese vestido que le marcaba cada curva y ese peinado que dejaba al aire una zona tan vital como lo era su cuello, no pudo evitar pensar que la chica era demasiado frágil. Pero a la vez, demasiado fuerte. – Deja de mirarme así – refunfuñó mirando hacia el final de la escalera. Sirius sonrió aún más – Vamos, no tengo toda la noche

Sirius volvió a sentir cómo la ira subía por su garganta y le arañaba por dentro. Claro, tenía que volver corriendo al lado de su hermano para Merlín sabía qué. No quería recordar lo que le había dicho en el hall acerca de la virilidad del Black menor, pero ¿sería cierto? Su plan de que Ari enamorase a su hermano parecía haber sido oído por los dioses y eso, por algún motivo, le molestaba. _Mucho._

- Seguro que Reg debe estar enfurruñado esperándote. – paladeó orgulloso con una media sonrisa - ¿Qué le has dicho para escaparte? Bueno, aunque seguro que ya está acostumbrado a que te escapes de vez en cuando con unos y otros… eso es muy Simonds, desde luego – Ari negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

- ¿Aún sigues atascado en ese argumento tan… vacío? Madura Black

Sirius se carcajeó

- Cierto. Olvidé que eres tan _santa_ como una niña de primero – Ari le miró sobre su hombro, pegado al de él para evitar que la capa les dejase al descubierto los pies.

- Si eso es lo que crees, pregúntaselo a tu hermano – silabeó con suficiencia. Fue totalmente capaz de notar el cambio en la cara del moreno ante esa posibilidad. Un cambio que giró hacia la ira y la frustración.

En silencio llegaron al segundo piso y caminaron por el pasillo. Sirius se dejaba guiar por la chica, que estaba muy segura de que el lugar en el que había visto a Avery discutir con Snape estaba cercano al sitio donde se reunían.

- Estamos yendo hacia la escalera – informó el Black.

- Lo sé. Les vi hablando allí mientras bajaba al hall.

- No puede ser.

Ari frenó en seco y le miró chasqueando la lengua.

- No pueden reunirse cerca de la escalera porque todo el mundo podría verles y, además, aquella noche, cuando tú ibas como una cuba, yo les vi aparecer cerca del torreón de astronomía.

Ari frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Lo cierto era que su seguridad estaba basada en supuestos. Pero no había nada que le asegurase que estaba en lo cierto.

- Pero vi a Avery trastear con un medallón como el que tú encontraste en un cuadro con un unicornio. ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo sino? – Sirius se mordió el interior del labio inferior pensativo. Dándose cuenta de que se había erguido en el camino, volvió a agacharse y la miró.- Bueno probemos el sitio ese que dices y si no es, buscamos en otro.

- Pero… – Sirius enarcó una ceja ante la voz suplicante de la morena – Regulus me espera.

- Tú sabrás qué es más importante, si la vida de tu amiga o un polvo – gruñó Sirius echándose a andar de nuevo. Ari le siguió para no salirse de la capa. La sorpresa estaba dibujada en su cara y, tras un momento en el que intentó asimilar sus palabras se decidió a mandarlo todo a la mierda y cantarle las cuarenta. Pero justo en ese instante, vieron cómo Avery torcía la esquina y pasaba al lado de ellos tarareando una canción que ninguno conocía. Parecía extrañamente contento, como si algo hubiese salido bien. Ari sintió cómo un escalofrío le trepaba por la espalda e instintivamente miró a Sirius, que seguía los pasos del Slytherin apretando la mandíbula.

- Vamos

Sirius comenzó un trote que ella siguió a duras penas. El suelo de piedra del castillo picoteaba con frialdad sobre la palma de sus pies, ocasionándole un dolor que lejos estaba de llamarle la atención. Tenían que aprovechar ahora para entrar. Algo le decía que esa maldita sala estaba vacía, aunque era posible que dentro hubiese más serpientes. El moreno torció la esquina y se encontraron de frente con las escaleras, tras un pasillo corto y bien iluminado. Sirius miró a los lados. No había nadie.

- Es ese cuadro – masculló Ari señalando el óleo en el que un unicornio descansaba bajo un árbol. Sirius se acercó con decisión hasta él, repitiéndose lo absurdo que era que estuviese tan a la vista de todo el castillo.

La morena se sentía como un pelele detrás del Black, pero lo cierto era que encontraba un extraño halo de seguridad siguiendo sus pasos. Se pararon frente al cuadro y observaron el marco y la pintura en él. Aparentemente no había nada que indicase que el medallón podría incrustarse en algún lugar.

- ¿Se abre? – inquirió la morena trasteando cerca de él para no salirse de la capa. Sirius la miró enarcando una ceja – El medallón. ¿Se abre o hace algo?

El moreno frunció el ceño ante su pregunta. No se le había ocurrido pensarlo. Abriéndose la túnica dejó a la vista una pequeña porción de su pecho, al tener los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Ari dejó de respirar cuando su olor corporal le llegó en oleada hacia la nariz. Era como estar dándose un baño… y esos pequeños pelos que jugueteaban lentamente con la cadena dorada del medallón le inducían a imaginarse una escena que había soñado millones de veces pero que siempre se obligaba a borrar de su mente. Una escena en la que su cabeza estuviese apoyada en unos pectorales, jugueteando con el bello del pecho de su pareja y escuchando latir su corazón. Y no pudo evitar imaginar que ese cuerpo pertenecía a Sirius. Elevó un labio con asco ante la imagen. Su cerebro se confundía. En todo caso era a Regulus al que imaginaba acariciando, se convenció mentalmente. Sí, a Regulus Black, no a Sirius, jamás a Sirius. Decidida, se concentró en mirar el colgante que el moreno sostenía en sus manos.

Le daba vueltas como buscando una pestaña o un mecanismo que les diese alguna pista. Pero a simple vista no había nada.

-Déjame ver – masculló Ari intentando quitárselo de las manos. El moreno se quejó cuando una de las tallas de decoración de la joya le pichó en la yema del dedo, y justo en ese momento la serpiente que se perfilaba en la cara del medallón abrió la boca y sacó una bífida lengua que lamió la pequeña gota de sangre que caía del dedo del Cazador. Inmediatamente, el medallón comenzó a brillar con intermitencia y casi imperceptiblemente, a la vez que un sonido agudo y chirriante iba aumentando su volumen. Ambos se miraron asustados. Cualquiera podría escuchar aquello.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que el unicornio había dejado de dormir, y como hastiado y dado por vencido, se incorporó de su improvisado catre y miró alrededor buscando el origen de ese sonido. Ari fue rápida y levantó la capa, dejando asomar su cara por debajo. El unicornio se dirigió hacia ella a paso lento y cojeando levemente. Al llegar casi al marco del cuadro, se giró y levantó la pata de la cual cojeaba. En el casco, tallado con precisión, estaba una réplica de la cara del medallón, pero con el relieve del revés. La morena estiró la mano hacia Sirius, que se quitó la cadena del cuello y le pasó el colgante. Ari sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque en cierto modo le asustaba lo que podría pasar. Con la mano temblorosa fue a posar el medallón sobre el casco del unicornio, pero en el último momento titubeó. La mano de Sirius se posó sobre la suya, ocasionándole un escalofrío y empujándola hacia el cuadro; logrando que, al hacer contacto el metal con la pintura, el casco del unicornio se tornase rojo, como ardiendo. El animal bufó disgustado. En ese momento echó a andar hacia los árboles y se giró para mirarles. Sirius intuyó lo que había que hacer. En la casa de su familia hubo una vez un cuadro parecido. Había que hacer una ofrenda de sangre a un anillo que siempre llevaba su abuela y de ese modo se podía entrar en el cuadro, que te conducía a la cámara mortuoria de los Black. Después de que algunos de sus tíos se hiciesen traidores a la causa de su abuela, esta hizo retirar el cuadro de allí y llevarlo a otro lugar que Sirius no conocía.

- Está bien – susurró alargando la mano y viendo como ésta se mimetizaba con el fondo del cuadro. Ari contuvo el aliento, observando como el moreno se introducía poco a poco en la pintura. Alzando una pierna, se quedó con medio cuerpo dentro y la miró - ¿Vienes o te quedas? – inquirió. Ari miró alrededor y tragó saliva.

- La duda ofende, Black – contestó con una seguridad que no sentía, siguiendo al Gryffindor a donde quisiera que aquello les llevase.

Una vez en el cuadro, el unicornio les miró con temor. La chica estuvo tentada de acercarse a él y apaciguarlo. A saber qué burradas les daba a los asesinos esos por hacerle, pero Sirius, intuyendo sus movimientos, la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia delante.

-Cualquiera que mire ahora el cuadro nos verá, así que más vale que lleguemos a donde sea que tengamos que llegar antes de que nos pillen.

Ari le siguió, preguntándose cómo es que sabía tanto del funcionamiento de todo aquello.

Una rama del paisaje le pinchó un pie. Maldiciendo al Black y sus ideas fue cojeando hasta un árbol y se apoyó en él. Una pequeña rajita estropeaba sus medias y bajo ellas, la sangre manchada de marrón por la arena dibujaba un corte más aparatoso de lo que era.

-¿Y ahora qué narices te pasa? – bufó el moreno acercándose a ella con los brazos en la cadera.

- Nada – masculló levantándose la falda y sacando la varita del ligero negro que llevaba. Sirius cogió aire y se giró. Algo no estaba bien con su cuerpo. Y lo cierto era que el escote abundante de la morena, sus pantorrillas y su suave cuello al aire no le ayudaban para nada.

- Por Morgana, no seas tan descarada Simonds – le espetó mirando hacia la parte de atrás de los árboles, donde el cielo del paisaje se veía dibujado sobre una pared con una puerta de madera oculta tras las ramas.

- Según comentan por ahí… pensé que te gustaban las chicas así – comentó la morena apoyando el pie en el suelo tras un sencillo hechizo de curación.

- Según comentan las mejores nenas del colegio, monada, y siento decirte que tú no estás entre ellas – respondió acercándose a la puerta.

- Y doy gracias a Dios por ello todos los días – susurró la chica molesta por la actitud de macho dominante del Black.

Sirius se paró frente a las puertas de madera y miró el pomo dorado que resaltaba sobre ellas.

- ¿Esperamos algo? – inquirió Ari después de un par de segundos en silencio.

- Estoy pensando, Simonds, sé que no estás familiarizada con ello pero te informo que se necesita silencio

Bufando, la morena le empujó con el hombro y agarró el pomo.

No ocurrió nada.

- A veces hay que ser… más impulsivo. Te informo que para eso se necesita valentía, Black – contraatacó girando la sencilla manija y entreabriendo la puerta.

La oscuridad que manaba de aquel lugar parecía contaminar todo lo que tocaba. Sonriendo divertido el Gryffindor se cruzó de brazos.

- Adelante, señora Valentía, las mujeres primero – se burló acercándose a su oreja y sintiendo la piel de gallina de la morena.

Ari le miró con fastidio y abrió aún más la puerta. Nada se hacía visible en aquella nube de oscuridad. Un frio glacial la empujó hacia atrás, obligándola a apoyarse sobre el moreno, que se rio mordazmente por lo bajo. Frunciendo el ceño, se irguió y caminó hacia la oscuridad.

Sirius contuvo el aliento cuando la vio desaparecer por la puerta, obligándose a creer que nada malo le había pasado. Lo cierto era que la morena tenía un par de… narices.

- ¿Vienes o te quedas? – se burló la morena desde dentro. Sirius tomó aire aliviado y la siguió.

La oscuridad no era más que una capa que trataba de espantar a entrometidos. Y lo cierto era que lo hacía muy bien. Los dos pasos que tardó Sirius en atravesarla le hicieron creer que había entrado en el mundo de los muertos. Extrañas formas deambulaban a su alrededor. Luces lejanas intentaban distraerle. Haciendo caso omiso traspasó esa bruma y dio con la morena, que le miraba con petulancia.

Ignorando su orgullosa altivez, miró alrededor. Estaban en una sala con una gran mesa en el centro. Una veintena de sillas se apiñaban a su alrededor. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura, con humedad goteando en el suelo. La atmósfera habría sido agobiante si allí imperase el calor, pero, como era de esperarse, era el frío el que se calaba en sus huesos y les hacía arrebujarse contra sí mismos. La luz era muy tenue, lamiendo a pinceladas las rocas desiguales del suelo y la pared, y tenía un color verdoso, que aumentaba aún más la sensación de frío y soledad que por sí misma la sala provocaba. Sirius se fijó en que Ari caminaba despacio alrededor de la mesa, abrazándose los brazos y con los dedos de los pies doblados asomando tímidamente por el bajo del vestido. El moreno estuvo tentado de ofrecerle la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba bajo el brazo para que ganase algo de calor, pero la decisión y sorpresa que bailaban en su cara le detuvieron. Su mirada estaba fija en algo al final de la habitación. Era un cuadro con el lienzo vacío y un gran marco dorado rodeándolo. Dos antorchas verdosas aumentaban la intimidación que producía en su vacua soledad. Parecía el centro de atención de aquella habitación y Sirius se preguntó de quién sería el retrato.

- No puede ser… - escuchó que murmuraba Ari frente al lienzo.

Sirius se acercó a ella y observó la pintura en silencio, preguntándose qué era lo que la morena había visto como para resultar tan sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó finalmente

- Es… - la duda bailó en sus labios, haciendo que se mordiese un lateral de los mismos y logrando que el aire que el mayor de los Black respiraba se volviese pesado en su pecho. – Es el retrato de Salazar Slytherin

Sirius volvió a mirar el cuadro con el ceño fruncido, buscando la razón por la que la chica había llegado a aquella extraña conclusión.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es igual a…

- ¿A qué?

- A otro suyo que hay en el castillo

Sirius la miró fijamente. Su perfil se recortaba contra las danzantes llamas. De esa forma percibía perfectamente la longitud de sus pestañas y la diminuta apertura de su boca, húmeda por sus mordisqueos. Sólo se le ocurría un lugar en el cual el cuadro del creador de la casa Slytherin pudiera estar, y ese era la sala común de las serpientes. Pero, ¿cómo había entrado allí? Se suponía que nadie podía entrar en la sala común de otra casa que no fuese la suya. Y eso le llevó a pensar en el motivo que la había llevado allí. Su hermano. ¿Sería verdad que ellos…? Una llamarada de ira ascendió por su espalda, frunciéndole el ceño y los labios.

- ¿Dónde? – inquirió con agresividad. Ari le miró con extrañeza - ¿En la sala común de estos… asesinos?

La morena soltó una pequeña carcajada de incredulidad, mirándole hacia arriba con molestia.

- No me mires así – bufó el moreno levantando las manos. Sentía cómo su sangre se iba espesando con cada latido. En realidad le daba igual dónde lo hubiese visto o por qué. Era el solo imaginar lo que podría haber pasado entre ella y su hermano y… le carcomía por dentro. Se repetía mentalmente que era por el hecho de que Regulus hubiese estado con una de las más guarras del colegio, pero realmente sabía que eso no era así. Que Ari no era para nada una guarra y que le sorprendió gratamente el saber que aún era virgen. Además, se recordó qué era exactamente lo que había planeado para su hermano: que la Gryffindor le enamorase. Pero aún así la molestia le crispaba y entonces se dio cuenta de por qué. Porque no podía ni si quiera imaginar a la chica con su hermano… o con cualquier otro. Aparentando las mandíbulas se negó a aceptarlo. Él la odiaba, y eso no era más que una fantasía morbosa de su mente enferma. – El cuadro sólo puede estar en la sala común de Slytherin. ¿Cómo narices has entrado tu ahí?

Ari sonrió de medio lado confundida.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Black? – le increpó – Y si así fuese, ¿qué? Sería mejor para nuestros planes el que yo pudiese entrar allí cuando quisiese ¿no?

Sirius cogió aire y lo soltó con brusquedad. La morena notaba como la furia brillaba en sus ojos grisáceos y algo le dijo que aquella reacción no era normal. ¿Qué más le daba a él dónde lo hubiese visto?

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – preguntó finalmente con suavidad y sospecha.

- ¿A mí? A mí me la suda con quien quieras restregarte, Simonds, con quién y dónde quieras hacerlo me da igual – barbotó con malicia. Ari abrió los ojos y se alejó un paso para verle con mayor claridad. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba diciendo? Eso mismo se preguntaba Sirius cuando repasó mentalmente sus palabras.

- Así que es por eso… - susurró negando con la cabeza y mirando al suelo. – Estás celoso

- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

- Oh… no intentes negarlo – masculló mordiéndose los labios con delicia – Es eso lo que hace que estés con este humor de perros: tienes celos. Vaya, vaya, Black, quién lo diría…

- ¿Por qué iba a tener celos de ti? – preguntó con brusquedad – No eres más que una hortera buscona que no sabe encajar una Quaffle en su sitio sin despistar al Guardían con artimañas de zorra…

- Todos tus argumentos tienen que ver siempre con lo mismo, ¿te das cuenta? – Sirius la miró apretando las mandíbulas – Pero no lo entiendo… se suponía que tú querías que Regulus y yo estuviésemos juntos ¿no es así?

Sirius se sorprendió. Eso era algo que había confiado únicamente a sus dos mejores amigos. El que ella lo supiese le ocasionó un pesado nudo en el estómago, y algo parecido a… alivio. Quizás ella estaba haciendo eso con su hermano sólo para seguir esa idea alocada que tuvo. Quizás… Se acercó un paso hacia ella, torciendo la cabeza.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa gilipollez? – Ari volvió a sonreír con malicia ante el vocabulario del moreno. Estaba nervioso.

- De ti mismo – Sirius enarcó una ceja – Te escuché hablarlo con Remus en la biblioteca.

- No sabía que también eras una cotilla – masculló desordenándose el pelo. – Entonces, ¿es eso lo que estás haciendo con mi hermano? - Ari sintió que algo había cambiado. Sirius había dejado atrás esa pose de defensa para, como un perro asustado, acercarse poco a poco a la mano que se le tendía.

- Sí – confesó. En realidad quería decirle que no. Que ella estaba con su hermano porque le daba la gana, no porque él quisiese. Pero algo en la mirada suplicante del moreno, que cada vez estaba más cerca, le empujó a decir la verdad. Asustada de algún modo por aquello reculó hacia atrás. Tenía los pies congelados con el rocío extraño que escurría por las paredes y se acumulaba en el suelo. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando vio al chico sumido en sus pensamientos. No sabía qué era lo que su mente maquinaba, pero como intentando aparentar que estaba examinando el resto de la sala, dio otro paso atrás mirando hacia el techo, el cual, por cierto, era tan alto que casi no se veía.

- Así que… estás jugando con él – afirmó finalmente el Golpeador señalándola con un dedo y dando un paso hacia ella de forma acusatoria.

- No – Sirius torció la cabeza interrogativo – Es cierto que tú fuiste el que me empujaste a pensar que yo podría ayudar a Regulus, pero no estoy jugando con él. Le quiero. Y estoy segura de que… con el tiempo – dijo de forma atropellada como intentando creerse sus propias palabras – Ese cariño podría llegar a algo más. Es un chico maravilloso, no sé qué podría ir mal.

Sirius enarboló una sonrisa de medio lado que Ari sintió en cada poro de su piel. Tragando saliva por haber confesado sus planes a su mayor enemigo, dio otro paso atrás, sobresaltándose al notar el frío muro en su espalda desnuda.

- Estás loca – masculló el moreno finalmente mirando a su alrededor, como si acabase de darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaban.

- Pensé que ya lo sabías – susurró la chica apoyando las manos en la pared y separándose ligeramente de esta y de su frialdad, lo que le empujó a acercarse a él – al fin y al cabo tú tienes en gran parte la culpa.

Sirius sabía que se refería a la forma en la que le trataba, que enloquecería hasta al más cuerdo. Sabía que no había un doble sentido en sus palabras ni nada que pudiese hacerle pensar que la morena… Sin embargo algo en su tono de voz susurrante y aterciopelado, en sus labios medio colorados por el resto del carmín que se había puesto al principio de la noche, en sus pómulos, altaneros y desafiantes, y en la piel de su pecho, erizada por el frío, obligaron a cada defensa que se había impuesto aquella noche contra ella a desplomarse. Ni si quiera los años de peleas, bromas insoportables o batallas sin acabar consiguieron que dejase de verla como a una niñata para centrarse en la mujer que tenía delante. Esa que, aun sabiendo el tipo de animal en el que se podría convertir su hermano, había aceptado el quedarse a su lado e incluso enamorarse de él. Y algo en su pecho le maldijo por haber ideado ese plan macabro. Algo, que siempre había conseguido acallar por la diversión que su mal genio le proporcionaba, saltó ganador y le apuntó de frente con la verdad. Ariadna no era nada de lo que él se decía. Remus tenía razón y, por muy mandona que fuese, deslenguada y sinvergüenza, la morena era la única que ocupaba sus pensamientos día a día, aunque fuese para pensar cómo enloquecerla.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacía y obligando a su razón, que le chillaba que aquello era un error garrafal, a agazaparse en una esquina, dio un paso hacia delante, pegándose completamente a ella, que le miró asustada, la agarró de la cintura, tocando con los dedos su espalda helada, la atrajo contra él y la besó.

Ari intentó separarse. Intentó empujarle y gritarle que estaba loco y que jamás en toda su existencia podría pensar en tener nada con él. Lo intentó de veras los primeros segundos. Pero el trabajo eficiente y doblegador de los labios del moreno la fue paralizando. Sus manos daban calor a la espalda de la chica y ella, con los puños sobre su pecho medio descubierto bajo la túnica y la camisa, se descubrió disfrutando de aquellas caricias, de la fuerza y protección que el chico le regalaba. Después de haber luchado por escapar, se quedó inmóvil frente a ese beso.

Sirius no podía creer que estuviese probando aquella boca que le había dicho tantas barbaridades, y de la que fue capaz de entrever, por primera vez, la suavidad que también tenía y nunca le había dejado ver. Con desvergüenza y sin escrúpulos, le mordió el labio inferior, recordando cómo ella lo hacía siempre que sonreía o se ponía nerviosa. Quería que reaccionase, que dejase de estar tensa y que respondiese como sólo ella sabía. Había escuchado historias de lo desenvuelta que era con los chicos, historias que lograban que se endureciera, para su disgusto. Quería que le golpease, que le mordiese o que le devorase la boca, pero no que se quedase paralizada. Y tras ese mordisco, Ari, incrédula de lo que el moreno acababa de hacer, reaccionó.

Con ímpetu levantó las manos y le agarró la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo del chico. Atrevida, le mordió como respuesta el labio y paseó su lengua sobre la marca que le había dejado. Sirius sintió que enloquecía cada parte de su cuerpo, logrando que le doliese la entrepierna contra el cierre del pantalón. Con fuerza arrastró sus manos por la espalda de la chica hacia abajo, agarrándola del trasero e impulsándola hacia arriba, pegándose más, sintiendo como sus pechos se aplastaban contra él. Un pequeño gemido fue arrancado de la garganta de la morena, logrando que él se carcajease contra sus labios. Con el orgullo herido, le empujó contra la mesa, intentando alejarle de ella, pero él fue más rápido y la agarró de la mano, logrando que le siguiese y se pegase a él. Una pequeña lucha se inició entre ambos, en la que los dos querían quedar sobre el otro, finalmente Sirius la sujetó de la cintura y la giró, apoyándola contra la mesa y abalanzándose sobre ella. Ari no pudo evitar emitir otro gemido por la pericia de la boca del moreno sobre su cuello. Jamás en su vida había estado tan dispuesta a lo que fuese. La adrenalina y el calor bombeaban en sus labios, cuello, entrepierna y pies… era más de lo que podía soportar. Tomando la iniciativa, le atrajo contra su boca, logrando que el chico le acariciase las piernas subiéndole el vestido al paso de sus manos. Libre al fin del encierro de la tela, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras una batalla se iniciaba entre sus bocas. Pudo sentir la dureza del moreno contra su cadera, lo que le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía poderosa. Bajando la boca por su mandíbula, la recorrió con la lengua para después mordisqueársela subiendo hasta su oreja.

Sirius cerró los ojos soltando aire y la pegó a él mientras con la otra mano acariciaba sus pantorrillas, topándose con los ligueros y sintiendo cómo sus pies se entrelazaban en su espalda. Por muchas chicas que hubiese conocido, a las que había llevado al punto de entregarse como regalos a él, jamás en su vida había sentido que explotaría allí mismo si ella se separaba en ese momento. Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era un terrible error. Que después de aquello nada podría volver a ser igual y que su hermano la estaba esperando abajo, pero su aliento contra su oído alejó todos esos pensamientos haciendo que agarrase las manos de la chica y la pegase con fuerza contra la mesa. El pecho de Ari subía y bajaba, sus ojos fijos en la locura que el moreno transmitía con su respiración y hambre por ella. Sabía que, de algún modo, estaba esperando que diese el paso para el cual no habría marcha atrás, y de algún modo se sintió asustada por el ansia se sentía por él. Su poder sobre ella y la fuerza que aplicaba sobre sus muñecas presionándola contra la mesa alejaron cualquier frío que anteriormente podía haber sentido en aquel lugar. Mordiéndose el labio a la vez que cogía aire se decidió. Porque ya no podía seguir fingiendo que le daba igual lo que el moreno pensase, hiciese o dejase de hacer. Porque era cierto que ella, como una masoquista, había seguido cada locura del chico en un enfrentamiento que no tendría final. Por ello, y porque sentía que moriría si la soltaba y si alejaba de ella, se medio incorporó y se hizo con sus labios, que le respondieron con un gruñido, soltándole las manos y tumbándose sobre ella.

Cuando pensaban que todo estaba decidido y que allí nadie iba a salir igual que había entrado, unas risas macabras al otro lado de la puerta hicieron que Ari empujase a Sirius. Pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado besando su escote como para darse cuenta, por lo que la morena volvió a empujarle. Esta vez la miró con fastidio.

- Alguien viene – masculló entrecortadamente bajando al suelo y colocándose la falda. Sirius se agachó para coger la capa de invisibilidad y con rapidez los cubrió a ambos, empujando a la chica hacia una esquina en penumbras.

La puerta se abrió, y de entre la bruma negruzca aparecieron una decena de figuras que caminaban con escándalo alrededor de la mesa. Ari se pegó al moreno cuando un chico de Slytherin que conocía de vista pasó demasiado cerca de ella.

- Sentaos – Avery estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, con una sonrisa juguetona. Justo detrás de él, la puerta seguía abierta, y por ella, Regulus apareció en silencio y se sentó al lado del que acababa de hablar. – He recibido noticias de fuera. Esta noche ha sucedido algo bueno para nosotros.

Sirius llamó la atención de la chica, que se sobresaltó y miró hacia el lugar al que el moreno señalaba. Snape se encontraba al final de la mesa, entre dos chicos de sexto de Slytherin, mirando atentamente a Avery. Ari sintió que su sangre hervía.

- Malfoy ha conseguido encontrar la casa de los Evans – Ari se puso rígida, mientras Sirius le agarraba por la cintura desde atrás. – Sólo estaban el señor y la señora Evans, pero ha sido suficiente.

- ¿Le han dicho algo sobre la sangre sucia? – inquirió una chica de séptimo que estaba dando la espalda a la esquina donde Sirius y Ari escuchaban. Ninguno de los dos tuvo si quiera que preguntarse a quién se referían.

- Sí. – contestó Avery – pero esa información no es de nuestra incumbencia. – contestó. El silencio se expandió en la habitación. Sirius sentía como la chica respiraba entrecortadamente, y él mismo apretaba sus mandíbulas aguantando la respiración.

Sabía lo que iban a decir. Lo sabía porque lo había escuchado millones de veces en su casa. Y por eso quería taparle los oídos a Ari, ahorrarle lo que iban a festejar. Casi sin darse cuenta miró a su hermano. Regulus estaba mirándose las manos con indiferencia. Él también sabía lo que Avery iba a comunicar allí y, de un modo irracional, le odió por no enfrentarse a ellos, aún sabiendo que sería una muerte segura. Con fuerza, atrajo a la morena contra él pegándola a su pecho.

- Después del interrogatorio en el que el señor Evans se puso algo ofensivo… – los presentes en la sala se rieron con mordacidad.

- Simonds, no escuches – susurró en su oído. La chica sintió que sus ojos se aguaban mirando directamente al pequeño de los Black, que había levantado la cabeza y miraba con seriedad a Avery.

- …Malfoy ha practicado dos _Avadas_ como castigo – Ari se tapó la boca acallando un sollozo. El resto de los oyentes volvió a reírse. Tanto Sirius como ella tenían la vista fija en Regulus, que volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia la mesa con indiferencia. – Me han dicho que cuando la hija mayor entró en casa y les encontró, casi estallaron los cristales con el grito que pegó – comentó con diversión. Todos le secundaron riéndose y palmeando la mesa.

- Ahora será más sencillo llegar hasta Lilian Evans. No tendrá lugar al que volver… - canturreó fingiéndose desconsolado – Por eso tenemos que estar todos atentos. Hosmeade, sus rondas nocturnas, cualquier momento en el que esté sola va a ser apropiado para llegar hasta ella. Severus – Snape miró a Avery con pavor en los ojos – tú serás el encargado principal de atraerla. Hemos visto que esta noche no has tenido mucho éxito en ello. El señor no tiene paciencia con esas cosas así que más te vale que la próxima vez no suceda lo mismo. – Snape asintió con la cabeza mientras tragaba. Ari podía adivinar el miedo en sus ojos.

- Bien, mis nuevos caballeros de Walpurgis, es hora de honrar al señor – todos los presentes se remangaron camisas y túnicas y dejaron a la vista una marca con una calavera en su antebrazo. – ¡Adelante!

Con sus varitas, tocaron la marca. Ari podía ver cómo esta se retorcía en sus carnes y cómo la mayoría de ellos aguantaban muecas de dolor. Regulus tardó un instante más que los demás en hacerlo, pero su cara no demostró dolor ni nada parecido al arrepentimiento.

Tras unos segundos, la marca paró de vibrar, volviendo a su estado original.

-Ahora, volvamos a la fiesta y celebremos el éxito – bramó Avery con fanatismo. Todos se pusieron en pie y se alejaron hacia las paredes. Ari sintió a Sirius agarrarla con fuerza cuando uno de los chicos que había frente a ellos se colocó casi a su lado. Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo fundiéndose con la pared. Regulus fue el último en marcharse. Con los ojos entrecerrados miró a su alrededor.

- Lo siento... - masculló a la nada. Tras un instante de duda, se alejó hasta el muro y también desapareció.

Volvían a estar solos.

* * *

_**Vale, me retrasé pero es que mi novio me regaló un viaje y me fue imposible acabarlo antes de irme. Veis que es largito! 31 páginas de word... así que no puede haber quejas. **_

_**Además han pasado muchas cosas, pero advierto que en el siguiente van a pasar muchísimas más. Estamos entrando en el ecuador de la historia (¿qué? ¿aún?) si, queridas, aun falta bastante, pero bueno, espero terminar este verano y ser libre al fin.**_

_**Supongo que el lunes que viene, si no vuelvo a irme de parranda por ahí, tendré el siguiente cap. Pobre Lily, pobre Remus, pobre Alise y... afortunada Ari xD **_

_**Sin más me despido, y pido reviews aunque sé que nadie me hará caso u.u**_

_**Besos enormees**_

_**Ilisia Brongar**_


	23. Egoismo y cobardía

**22. Egoísmos y cobardías**

Alise estaba sentada en un rincón oculto entre el lago y el castillo. Descalza, sus pies acariciaban la hierba, que comenzaba a helarse a causa de la cercanía de la media noche. Sabía que no debía estar allí, pero a la vez, no soportaría encontrarse en ningún otro lugar.

Había sido el peor día de su vida. Jamás imaginó que sus ojos pudiesen ver algo tan morboso y horrible como lo que había presenciado a lo largo de aquella jornada. Y si tuviese que decir en qué momento había empezado todo, no sabría, porque los acontecimientos viajaban con rapidez por su mente, sin pararse en nada excepto en las escenas más perversas y dolorosas.

Recordaba haber estado perdida en el castillo, con ampollas en los pies, mirando fijamente unos ojos que en aquel momento le resultaban lejanos, cuando de pronto la puerta de ese cuarto ruinoso se abrió, y por ella apareció Sirius, con un pergamino usado en la mano que más tarde pudo comprobar que era un mapa, resoplando por la carrera que parecía haberse dado hasta allí. La mirada asustada y compungida del chico provocó que su corazón se encogiese. Que un sudor frío comenzase a resbalarle por la nuca, mientras el latido de su corazón se interrumpía abruptamente.

-Ha pasado algo con Evans… - masculló el moreno con voz entrecortada. Un velo congelado resbaló por su columna, provocando que se incorporase con rapidez y le preguntase a gritos donde estaba su amiga. – En la sala común.

Alise no recordaba con claridad cómo había logrado salir de allí y encontrar las escaleras que conducían a su torre, cómo había conseguido ignorar el dolor de sus pies, que ahora lucían desmadejados, con heridas, sobre la apaciguadora hierba. Sabía que en algún momento se había encontrado con Corinne, que al descubrir que la fiesta había sido cancelada a causa de algo relacionado con Lily, había corrido igual que ella hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejando a Remus a manos del gran comedor. Ambas se habían mirado con espanto. Cori tenía los ojos brillantes y la barbilla le temblaba de miedo. Ninguna quería pensar en lo que podía haber pasado, pero la posibilidad de que la pelirroja hubiese sido atacada les rozó, provocando que, como mil cuchillos despedazando su piel, el miedo les atenazase el alma. Pero en lugar de pararse y apartarse a un lado temblorosas, continuaron su carrera, esta vez con Sirius y Frank detrás de ellas, en silencio.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era el retrato de la dama gorda retirándose con pesar para hacerles llegar los gemidos desmenuzados de la pelirroja. Alise reconoció el miedo paralizándola, pidiéndole que no entrase. Pero cuando Cori la miró y le cogió de la mano, supo que tenía que hacerlo.

La sala común siempre había sido un lugar alegre. Había sido uno de los lugares en los que más momentos felices habían vivido. Sin embargo, toda ella, decorada con los usuales rojos y dorados de los leones, nunca le pareció más oscura y tenebrosa. Lily estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Ari la sujetaba en un estrecho abrazo, en silencio, pero con dos lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. James estaba en un rincón, con la mirada perdida y la mandíbula apretada. Parecía a punto de explotar, de salir de allí y romper el cielo con su impotencia. Dumbledore estaba sentado en un sofá orejero, mirando el fuego con parsimonia, y a los chicos les sorprendió descubrir que, aunque serio, parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Corinne se giró hacia Sirius, y le interrogó con la mirada. Alise sabía que aquello había ocurrido, que el moreno les había comunicado con susurros ahogados lo que el ministerio de magia había encontrado hacía un par de horas en la casa de Lily. Pero en realidad no era capaz de recordarlo. No era capaz de recordar nada más que el pavor y la ansiedad que la contaminaron en ese momento.

Todo lo que hasta entonces había parecido un juego macabro, que prometía emocionantes aventuras, cayó ante ella con realismo. Unos asesinos perseguían a su amiga y habían matado a sus padres, y se suponía que ellos, un puñado de niños con recién estrenada mayoría de edad, tenían que pararlos. Y la incoherencia, la incredulidad y la impotencia recorrieron su piel. Era imposible. Recordaba haber sentido odio hacia Dumbledore, hacia su impasividad. En realidad recordaba multitud de sensaciones y sentimientos, pero era incapaz de ponerles hechos a todos ellos, de ordenar todo lo que había pasado a partir de ese momento.

Aquella noche sólo persistía en su memoria en forma de sollozos ahogados, de gritos casuales de agonía y de almohadas mojadas. Sabía que tanto Ari, como Corinne y ella se habían pasado la noche en vela cuidando de su amiga, compartiendo miradas de complicidad y pavor. Que cuando Lily había caído rendida, desahogando el dolor de su alma en el sueño, las tres habían permanecido despiertas y en silencio, tumbadas en sus camas. Por la mañana fueron a Hogsmeade acompañadas por McGonagall y Hagrid, que se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo enorme de lunares naranjas. En cualquier otro momento se habría reído de la estampa, pero en ese sus ojos se aguaron. Un translador las llevó hasta una pradera enorme, rodeada de tumbas de muggles esparcidas como por casualidad. Recordaba el verdor, el negro de la ropa de los presentes, las gafas de Dumbledore, que les estaba esperando allí, y sobre todo, recordaba los chillidos martilleantes de Petunia hacía Lily, la impotencia y furia que ello le produjo, la mirada asesina de Ari hacia la hija mayor de los Evans cuando gritaba a su hermana que todo había pasado por su culpa, que sus padres habían muerto a causa de ese mundo del infierno en el que estaba metida. Su novio, ese tal Vernon Dursley, del tamaño de un elefante petulante y antipático, la sujetaba con prepotencia. La castaña estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y convertirles en gusanos, pero la mano de Corinne la detuvo.

Después no recordaba mucho más, las imágenes se sucedían con rapidez ante sus ojos, y sólo el dolor y la incredulidad de todo aquello persistían en su interior. Y el egoísmo. Y la cobardía. Porque había escapado de la habitación en cuanto Ari ayudó a Lily a entrar en la ducha y Corinne se perdió ensimismada en los jardines del colegio, apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Había huido, sintiéndose miserable por ello pero incapaz de soportarlo más. Y lo hacía porque sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así. Que no tenía derecho a dolerse por sí misma cuando Lily estaba enfrentándose a la muerte de sus padres. Y que nunca tendría ese derecho, ni ella, ni Ari, ni Corinne, porque ellas podían haber intuido que algo así pasase y lo mantuvieron oculto, con la vaga ilusión de que ejercían algún tipo de control sobre todo aquello. Porque sentía que traicionaba a Lily cada vez que la pelirroja dejaba caer una lágrima. Pero Ari les había dicho que no podían decirle ahora lo que estaba pasando, porque su amiga estaba muy mal, y sabían que la Premio Anual de Hogwarts se sentiría responsable por la muerte de sus padres, y eso no podían permitirlo. Sin embargo, la sensación de culpabilidad por no haber intentado poner medidas contra algo así, el dolor que se aferraba a su pecho cada vez que veía a su amiga tan deshecha y el saber que todos sus problemas eran nimiedades al lado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior hacían que su autoestima cayese, y nunca había sentido de un modo tan certero que era mala persona por preocuparse únicamente por lo que ella sentía. Por eso había huido a ese rincón del castillo, por eso sentía que estaba podrida de egoísmo por dentro. Pero ella siempre había sido así, egoísta, y aunque se había creído valiente, lloró al darse cuenta de que no lo era, y eso le hizo sentirse peor de nuevo.

Unos pasos detrás de ella le alertaron. Giró para ver quién se acercaba por la orilla del lago hacia la estrecha senda que se dibujaba entre este y el castillo. Frank la miraba desde la distancia de forma calculadora, como entreviendo la cantidad de dolor que la castaña estaba manejando. Eso reavivó su ira. El pensar que el rubio había complicado todo hasta extremos insospechados y que, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, ya ni si quiera tenía sus hombros para compadecerse a sí misma. Todo ello la hizo olvidarse de nuevo de sus pies dormidos a causa del frío y del nudo pesado que tenía instalado en el estómago y que le había impedido comer en todo el día. Mordiéndose el labio inferior volvió a mirar hacia el lago, erguida y rígida.

El rubiajo se sentó a su lado y la miró.

- Sabía que estarías aquí…

- Vete

- Alise, sé que lo que te dije…

- ¡Vete! – repitió girándose hacia él y apoyando las manos en el suelo, que se cerraron en sendos puños, arrancando la hierba. – No tienes derecho a estar aquí ¡Vete! – gritó.

- Alise…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó poniéndose las manos en los oídos – ¡Me has traicionado! Eras mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, ¡y lo has estropeado todo! - Frank dejó de respirar a causa del horror y apartó su mirada. Alise sintió que algo se rompía nuevamente en su pecho, pero le dio igual.

Sabía que estaba actuando de nuevo de un modo que más tarde le produciría espanto, pero es que no podía enfrentarse ahora a esa marabunta de sentimientos que su amigo había creado de la nada. No podía enfrentarse a la hipotética posibilidad que le presentaba el futuro con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Y sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, a llorar y culpar a Frank por algo que en el fondo ella ya intuía pero que se había negado con pavor. Y sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir dolor, porque Lily era la única que había perdido algo de verdad. Pero simplemente no podía, y era más sencillo ceder ante su infantilismo que enfrentarse a ello con madurez.

- No quiero volver a verte – masculló con el orgullo arañando las paredes de su garganta, destruyendo su corazón y rompiéndola por dentro. Se fue a levantar, pero entonces el chico agarró su mano y la acercó a él con rapidez, rodeándola en un abrazo que apaciguó toda su ansiedad y descontrol, y entonces se permitió llorar, con la calidez del cuerpo de Frank rodeándola.

Y lloró por Lily, por sus padres. Lloró por George, por Frank, pero sobre todo lloró por sí misma, por la pérdida de su vida tal y como la conocía hasta entonces, y de nuevo volvió a darse asco, y una arcada de autocompasión subió por su estómago y la obligó a separarse de su _mejor amigo_. Mirándole a los ojos, pero con estos demasiado empañados con sus lágrimas como para ver al chico con claridad, se giró y corrió. Corrió por la orilla del lago con los pies desnudos, ateridos por el frío y volviendo a sangrar a causa de sus antiguas heridas. Corrió sin ver a penas, porque las lagrimas, la rabia y el odio hacia sí misma se lo impedían. Y siguió corriendo, hasta que Frank la perdió de vista, y miró el lugar en el que había estado sentada.

Ahora, sólo podía esperar.

**-O-**

Ari sostenía a Lily de la cintura mientras la pelirroja salía de la bañera rodeada de una toalla gigante y tiritando como una niña. Estaba preocupada, y mucho, por su amiga. No había dicho palabra desde que paró de sollozar la noche anterior, ni en el entierro, cuando la bruja de su hermana gritaba estupideces, ni cuando llegaron, ni ahora.

Ni si quiera había dicho nada cuando James la había cogido en brazos la noche anterior del suelo de la Sala Común y la había subido con ternura a su habitación, siendo acompañado por ella y por Alise. Ni si quiera se inmutó cuando el chico la acostó en su cama y dejó sus zapatos a los pies de la misma. O cuando se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla. Lily ni si quiera le miró cuando éste la arropó y se levantó sin dejar de mirarla. Pero Ari si había sido capaz de entrever la verdad en todo aquello. De darse cuenta de que el estúpido niñato de James Potter había abandonado su fanatismo por molestar a Lily para adoptar el papel de protector. Y sabía, de un modo bastante confuso, que a partir de ese momento, el moreno no se apartaría de ella jamás.

Ayudó a la pelirroja a sentarse en el baño, mientras le peinaba el pelo con cuidado y tarareaba una canción, intentando apartar todo pensamiento de su mente. Pero era inútil. La ira rebosaba por cada poro de su piel al recordar lo que había escuchado en aquella sala la noche anterior. Al ver a Regulus sentado entre aquellos asesinos, escuchando impasible sus palabras macabras y sus risas burbujeantes. Sentía indignación e impotencia por el Black, por saber que él podía haber hecho algo y no lo hizo, ni si quiera le advirtió poniéndola sobre aviso. Se dio cuenta de que no había pensado con claridad todo ese mundo en el que Regulus estaba envuelto. Al fin y al cabo, sus principios estaban por debajo de su familia y ¿quién sabría qué más quedaría por debajo de su madre? Quizá ella. Volvió a apretar las mandíbulas, a coger aire y a seguir tarareando una canción que hablaba de un amanecer nuevo, de una tarde con flores y sonrisas. En ese momento no podía pensar en eso. Regulus debía ser la última de sus preocupaciones.

Sin querer, el peine se enganchó en un nudo del pelo de Lily, ocasionándole un tirón.

- Lo siento – masculló la morena, disculpándose por algo más que aquel inoportuno tirón de pelo.

Lily levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en ella por primera vez desde que su amiga entró la noche anterior en la sala común y sintió que se derrumbaba, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. Podía ver lo que pensaba. Podía ver que creía que estaba ausente, que no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero no era así. Lo era, lo era más que nunca. Había sido consciente de los chillidos de su hermana, del odio y la rabia que guardaba hacía ella; de las lágrimas de McGonagall cuando Dumbledore le comunicó la fatídica noticia; de los puños cerrados de James cuando entró en la sala común acompañado por Ari, de la presión que ejercían sus mandíbulas cuando la morena se abalanzó sobre ella para sujetarla en un abrazo que ni si quiera sintió, porque su alma estaba demasiado herida como para notar el analgésico amor de su amiga. Había sido consciente de todo lo que ocurría, aunque habría preferido no serlo, ignorarlo, ignorar que sus padres habían muerto, que ya no tendría a donde ir cuando le entregasen su título, que ya no vería la mirada orgullosa de su padre, ni sentiría el cálido abrazo de su madre nunca más. Desde luego que había sido consciente de todo, demasiado consciente.

Y se sentía irritable, irascible, aunque sabía que no tenía sentido ni motivo para mostrarse así ante sus amigas. Pero es que sentía que no tenían derecho a intentar entenderla, porque nunca lo harían. Ellas jamás sabrían lo que era perder a sus padres de ese modo, y aunque no les desearía nunca algo así, las envidiaba, de un modo extraño y ajeno a ella misma. Y un algo en su cabeza le pedía que por una vez cediese ante los placeres más mundanos, que por una vez cejase su empeño en ser responsable y olvidase todo el horror y las heridas con pequeños regalos que siempre se había negado. Que se olvidase de ser la más madura, por lo menos durante un tiempo, porque al fin y al cabo la madurez era lo único que le quedaría durante el resto de su vida.

Automáticamente, como un mísero calmante que le ayudaba a dejar de pensar, le vino a la mente la cara sonriente de James cuando le había arrebatado los zapatos de la mano la noche anterior, al entrar en la sala común y no dejarla subir a dormir. Antes de que el infierno se desatara. Podía ver esa grajea multisabor, que por años de experiencia ambos sabían que sabría a algo desagradable, bailar atrapada entre sus dientes, con la amenaza de ser comida si no se quedaba un rato con él. Recordaba un diente torcido casi imperceptiblemente, que de algún modo agregaba perfección a la figura del moreno, una chispa de alegría bailando en los ojos del Capitán, rogándola que se quedase con él. Casi lo había conseguido, casi había conseguido que su cabeza le diese un respiro y le permitiese disfrutar por una vez junto a ese sátiro sinvergüenza cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron en la sala común y le pidieron al chico que saliese. La cara de miedo que se había dibujado en el semblante juguetón del moreno le había hecho volver a la realidad, a esa realidad tan irreal en la que se encontraba.

Algo en todo aquello, en la cara de James, en los ojos de Ari, en la figura de Dumbledore… algo en las miradas que intercambiaban sus amigas le hacían pensar que todos los demás estaban esperando algo así. Que no les había pillado por sorpresa. No había querido pensar en ello, es más, ni si quiera se lo había planteado con seriedad hasta aquel momento, porque, ¿qué iban a esconder? ¿En qué mundo sin sentido Dumbledore, sus amigas y James podrían compartir algo así como un secreto que estuviese relacionado con la muerte de sus padres?...

- ¿Por qué a ellos? – Ari paró de peinarla durante un instante, para luego continuar con su trabajo

- No lo sé, Lily, quizá fue… una maldita casualidad – masculló, sintiéndose terriblemente miserable por mentirla. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? "Es porque quieren atraparte Lily, no sé para qué ni por qué" Era lo que faltaba para hundir a su amiga en la miseria.

- No, no fue una casualidad…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirió con un pequeño nerviosismo agarrado en su estómago.

- Porque si hubiese sido una casualidad se habrían comportado con ellos como con el resto de los muggles a los que atacan: les habrían destrozado, se habrían divertido jugando con ellos.- Lily tragó saliva - Pero mis padres estaban… como dormidos, exhaustos…

- ¿Entonces por qué iban a haber ido a por ellos?

- No lo sé, pero yo, como dice Petunia, era la única que les unía al mundo mágico de algún modo… -susurró asustada.

- Ni se te ocurra plantearte lo que tu hermana ha dicho, Lily, tú no tienes la culpa de nada

- Lo sé… pero sé que hay algo, sé que algo se me escapa – masculló mientras sentía que su amiga volvía a peinarla.

- Cuando las autoridades mágicas lo descubran, te lo dirán. Tranquila, no pienses en eso – susurró Ari colocándose frente a su amiga y sonriéndola.

Lily agachó la cabeza y asintió. No quería preguntarle directamente si había algo que le estaba ocultando porque no le apetecía que pensase que estaba loca si no había nada de nada. Pero si acaso lo hubiera, lo averiguaría. De algún modo.

**-O-**

Remus miró a Frank por el rabillo del ojo, y el rubio le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros antes de agacharse para recoger una revista del suelo. El prefecto cogió aire en el silencio de la habitación mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared que había en la cabecera de su cama, intentando no mirar a James. Este estaba jugando con la pequeña snicht que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo, taciturno y con el ceño fruncido, ignorando a sus compañeros con un silencio agresivo. Desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño llegaba el sonido de agua cayendo desde hacía ya bastante rato, un derroche al que Sirius ya les tenía acostumbrados, pero por primera vez, ese era el único sonido que les llegaba, sin cantos desafinados ni burdos y sin carcajadas entrecortadas cuando una rima graciosa aparecía de la nada. Todo en aquella habitación era silencioso hasta doler los oídos, incluso Peter, tumbado boca abajo en la cama y mirando a la nada transmitía esa sensación de desazón.

El agua de la ducha se cortó y al instante Sirius apareció por la puerta del baño restregándose la cabeza con una toalla. Su mirada estaba centrada en James, y al ver que este continuaba en la misma postura que antes de entrar él en la ducha, miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido y la preocupación dibujada en su cara.

Pero no pudo hacer mucho más, puesto que casi al instante, Peeves apareció por una pared que lindaba con la habitación de las chicas de cuarto, dejando a su paso chillidos histéricos que todos ignoraron. James se incorporó con rapidez mirando al poltergeis.

- Dumby ha llegadoooo – canturreó el fantasma volando en círculos por la habitación.

- ¿Ha entrado ya al castillo? - preguntó James con ansiedad

- Oh, oh… - Peeves alargó la mano hacia el moreno y este chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla y sacó una bolsa con bombas fétidas que le lanzó al fantasma. Este las agarró con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Y bien?

- Está entrando, ¡ahora! – exclamó lanzando uno de los proyectiles al suelo de la habitación. Al instante esta comenzó a oler a huevo podrido y Peeves desapareció de nuevo por la misma pared, ocasionando de nuevo un coro de gritos femeninos aumentados por lo que seguramente sería otra bomba fétida.

- Joder… - masculló James poniéndose una camisa sobre la camiseta de tirantes y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Remus miró a Sirius con los ojos abiertos y este comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones con rapidez. Agarrando los zapatos y con la camisa a medio abrochar, salió detrás de su amigo.

- ¡Espera Prongs!

James se giró mirando hacia la puerta, desde donde Remus les miraba con aprensión.

- Estate atento por si baja Lily o… alguna de estas – masculló el capitán hacia el prefecto.

- Tranquilo James, estoy seguro de que ella está bien – el moreno asintió poco convencido y continuó bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común. Esta se encontraba inusualmente vacía, incluso para ser Navidades, y los pocos estudiantes que había en ella estaba callados, mirando asustados hacia la rápida aparición del capitán de Gryffindor. Sirius le siguió resoplando, intentando calzarse sin dejar de seguirle y abrochándose la camisa por el camino.

- Prongs… - James continuó andando, haciendo caso omiso a su amigo, que le seguía. – Prongs… ¡James!

El moreno se giró resoplando y miró a su amigo.

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirió llegando a su altura – Vas hacia el despacho de Dumbledore como si fueses a batirte en duelo con él.

- Me prometió que la cuidaría – Sirius miró con seriedad a su amigo. – Me lo prometió, Padfoot, y ahora sus padres están muertos sin haber podido defenderse.

- Prongs…

- No, me debe una explicación

Sirius cogió aire y emprendió el camino al lado de su amigo, esta vez con más tranquilidad.

- Esa Evans te ha tocado dentro de verdad, ¿eh?

James miró a su amigo y negó con la cabeza

- Ya no se trata solo de eso, Padfoot, ya no se trata de nada de lo de antes. La única cosa que importa es que esos cabrones de Walpurgis o mortífagos o como se hagan llamar ahora, han matado a los padres de Lily, y no van a parar ahí. Si lo que visteis tú y Simonds en esa sala es cierto, quiere decir que de verdad están reclutando un ejército, y tú y yo sabemos muy bien cuál es su objetivo, y no me refiero a Evans.

Sirius miró al suelo en silencio. Claro que sabía cuál era el objetivo de esos… se lo llevaban repitiendo continuamente desde que nació, y le costó mucho esfuerzo aplicar la lógica y convencerse de que su familia no estaba en lo cierto. Mil veces le había hablado su abuela de la importancia de la sangre, de la importancia de vengar a los magos muertos en las hogueras hacía siglos a manos de los muggles ignorantes y asustados por su poder. Le habían inculcado la creencia de que era superior a todos aquellos sin varita, que tenía derecho sobre sus vidas y que estos no merecían ser tratados como personas, porque eran inferiores. Había visto como esta creencia dejaba de ser una conversación de sobremesa para convertirse en un culto a manos de un poderoso mago que nadie conocía en persona pero todos sabían que existía por las noticias de los periódicos y la radio. Había visto a sus tíos y primos desaparecer bajo el yugo de ese hombre, que requería de ellos cuando quisiese, y de pronto se había visto convertido en un futuro cómplice de todo aquello. Pero las muertes fueron demasiado. Había sido visto el reparo en la cara de su madre al ver cómo sus tíos y primos celebraban esas fatídicas noticas que se anunciaban en la prensa con horror, había visto el miedo en sus ojos cuando toda la familia repudió a su tío Alphard al negarse este a aceptar el pensamiento de sus padres y hermanos, cuando su prima Andrómeda tuvo que huir de la casa de su familia por temor a ser herida por su propia hermana, y por último había sido testigo de cómo su madre asentía ante ese infierno, de cómo se acobardaba y simplemente se dejaba convencer de que todos tenían razón, y de cómo, finalmente, pretendió que sus propios hijos se hiciesen partícipes de aquello. Claro que sabía cuál era el objetivo de esos malnacidos: instaurar una dictadura mágica que controlase el mundo y convirtiese a los muggles en esclavos de los magos.

Caminaron hasta llegar frente a la estatua del águila y Sirius miró a James y a su determinación. Por algún motivo, esta comenzó a girar y unas escaleras aparecieron tras ella. Ambos subieron sin pensárselo y llegaron frente a la puerta de madera maciza que les llevaría ante el director. James fue el primero en traspasarla.

- Buenos días – masculló el director de espaldas a ellos, mirando por la ventana. El reflejo de esta sólo les permitía vislumbrar la silueta del hombre, pero esto fue suficiente para que Sirius se diese cuenta del enorme peso que soportaban sus hombros. – Supongo que viene a por algún tipo de explicación, señor Potter, ¿o me equivoco?

- No

- Bueno… - Dumbledore se giró y quedó frente a ellos con su, siempre presente, sonrisa en la cara – Siéntense – indicó haciendo aparecer dos sillas mullidas frente a los chicos. Sirius se sentó, pero James continuó de pie – Puede sentarse, Potter, esta no va a ser una conversación... ligera.

James aceptó el ofrecimiento del director con cierto reparo, y cuando se sentó, permaneció rígido, al contrario de Sirius, que se había acomodado sin ninguna vergüenza.

Después de aquello, el silencio se expandió en la estancia. James miraba al suelo y Dumbledore le miraba a él directamente. Sirius golpeaba rítmicamente sus dedos en el apoyabrazos de la butaca, a expensas de que aquello empezase.

- Me dijo que la protegería, que haría lo que estuviese en su mano para mantener su mundo seguro

- He hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para que así fuese, James, pero no ha sido tan sencillo como pensaba…

- ¿Sencillo? – repitió el moreno levantando la cabeza y mirando a su director por primera vez a la cara – Unos asesinos entraron en su casa sin ninguna resistencia de por medio y les mataron, seguramente con multitud de _cruciatus_ que acabaron por matarles, ¿y dice que hizo todo lo que pudo?

Dumbledore se levantó suspirando y caminó hacia un reposadero de madera en el que una joven ave irisada con colores carmín le recibió con un piido de cariño.

- La profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwitch y Poppy, junto conmigo, protegimos la casa de extraños y maldiciones con todo nuestro armamento después del encuentro del señorito Snape con Malfoy. – Sirius miró a James con los ojos entrecerrados, recriminándole su poco tacto – Pensamos que estaban a salvo, y pedí a un par de buenos amigos aurores que estuviesen atentos de la familia Evans… pero el día de Navidad todo el mundo estaba de celebración, nadie pensó que nada malo pudiese pasar – Los ojos azules del director se fijaron en los dos chicos y por primera vez sintieron toda la culpabilidad que en ellos residía – Se hicieron pasar por alguien conocido. Nuevos vecinos presentándose a la comunidad, ya sabéis, simpáticas costumbres muggles que nadie piensa que puedan resultar peligrosas… pero lo son. Los señores Evans hicieron gala de su simpatía y educación y les dejaron pasar. A partir de ese momento, no tenían ninguna defensa.

- ¿Y por qué? – inquirió James sin comprender - ¿Por qué fueron a por ellos? Con tantos locos de su banda como hay en el colegio, ¿por qué no supieron que Lily no estaría allí?

- Su objetivo no era Evans… - Dumbledore y James miraron a Sirius, que carraspeó y se incorporó en la silla – Querían acabar con cualquier posibilidad que ella tuviese para ser protegida… Querían que quedase indefensa, sin ningún lugar al que volver

James soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones guardaban y miró al viejo profesor, que le devolvió una sonrisa apacible.

- Si no hubiese sido tan prepotente al creer que podría protegerles solo, les habría dicho lo que ocurría, les habría entregado un chivatoscopio… nunca confié demasiado en esos chismes pero seguramente a ellos les habría bastado – confesó el profesor volviendo a sentarse y colocando las yemas de sus dedos enfrentadas – Supongo que ya no puedo hacer nada más que intentar expiar mis errores de otra forma. Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda y toda la que vosotros podáis reunir. – Sirius suspiró y se restregó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué necesita que hagamos?

- Como bien pudo ver, señor Black, están formando un increíble ejército que defiende sus pensamientos oligárquicos y anticuados, un ejército que presenta una gran amenaza, y que si sigue creciendo, podría conseguir lo que se propone. – James y Sirius le escuchaban con atención – Por ello les voy a pedir dos cosas, que no van a ser sencillas, pero que espero que puedan desempeñar sin grandes inconvenientes.

- Ay, madre… - gruñó Sirius apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y acercándose más al director, que le sonrió con simpatía.

- En primer lugar, deben vigilar a la señorita Evans con gran cuidado, sin descuidarla un momento. Sería de gran gravedad que consiguiesen atraparla…

- ¿Usted sabe para qué la quieren?

Dumbledore miró a un sorprendido James y amplió su sonrisa

- No, pero lo sospecho – El moreno iba a hablar cuando el hombre le interrumpió – Cada cosa a su tiempo, James, las prisas no son buenas para nada. Lo importante es que esté vigilada. Pidan ayuda a sus amigas, estoy seguro de que son jovencitas de fiar. Es importante que Evans no sepa nada de esto, por lo menos de momento. No queremos exponerla a un peligro que ni si quiera nosotros mismos conocemos. – James y Sirius asintieron – Lo segundo tiene que ver con lo que ya una vez les pedí. Tenemos que hacer frente a ese ejército que están creando, y para ello, nosotros necesitamos también uno. El problema es saber en quién confiar, ¿no es así? – Dumbledore sonrió y alargó la mano, para que el gran ave que había a un extremo del despacho volase hasta él. El hombre le dio una chuchería y se levantó. Se tomó su tiempo para abrir los grandes ventanales que había tras su escritorio y finalmente, el animal, al que el director llamó cariñosamente Fawkes, salió volando y se perdió en el cielo. Dumbledore se giró y les miró, con seriedad esta vez – Ustedes serán los responsables de elegir a las personas que deben ayudarles, confío en que elegirán bien – Sirius se carcajeó con incredulidad y James frunció el ceño – A la hora de entrenarse, será la profesora McGonagall la que les ayudará en esa tarea, pero en gran parte deberán ser ustedes los que se enfrenten a ello con perseverancia.

- ¿Pero no sería mejor que Lily lo supiese para evitar a los Slytherins y poder entrenarse ella también?

- Todo a su tiempo, James – repitió el profesor – La señorita Evans lo sabrá, pero no ahora. Ahora, tiene que superar otras batallas. Y no os fieis de las otras casas, nunca se sabe lo que las apariencias ocultan.

**-O-**

Ariadna iba caminando por el corredor de camino a las escaleras. Había conseguido que Lily se quedase con Corinne para poder ir a que la señora Pomfrey le diese la poción para dormir sin sueños que su amiga necesitaba y para acercarse a las cocinas a pedir a los elfos que subiesen también la cena de las cuatro a la habitación. McGonagall había decidido que estuviesen un par de días sin bajar a comer, principalmente Lily, y ellas para hacerla compañía. De ese modo no tendría que enfrentarse a los chismorreos y preguntas incómodas de la gente y podría recuperarse un poco para reanudar su vida con normalidad. Ari estaba de acuerdo. Después de lo que había escuchado en aquella sala en boca de sus "compañeros" de Slytherin, no podría soportar verles al lado de su amiga como si nada, siendo ellos los asesinos de sus padres. Y de esta forma, además, también podría evitar a Regulus. No se quitaba de la cabeza su semblante adusto y conformista de la noche anterior ante los vitores de sus camaradas, y tampoco podía olvidar ese "lo siento", susurrado a la nada que el moreno había aguardado a decir cuando todos los demás abandonaron la sala. Era como si supiese que ella estaba allí, y de algún modo, algo le hacía creer que así era.

Había intentado no pensar demasiado en él. Incluso, cuando eso era inevitable, había intentado ponerse en su situación. Pero nada de eso hacía que sus niveles de ira se rebajasen. Se sentía tremendamente traicionada y dolida, se sentía expuesta a que cualquiera hiciese con ella lo que quisiese. Por suerte, sus padres y los de sus otras dos amigas podían defenderse con magia. Hacer algo para protegerse. No estaban indefensos como los padres de Lily… simplemente pensar eso le retorcía de rabia.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al descansillo del segundo piso, un ruido a su derecha hizo que se girase. Apoyado en una columna estaba Regulus, con sus zapatos en la mano, esos que la noche anterior se había quitado en las escaleras para no hacer ruido.

- Creo que ayer se te olvidaron – dijo con seriedad levantando la mano para que los cogiese.

Ari se acercó despacio y, cuando se hallaba a una distancia prudente, alargó la mano y los cogió. Cuando fue a girarse, sin embargo, Regulus le agarró de la muñeca, impidiendo que se marchase. La chica le miró a los ojos y él se sorprendió por la frialdad que transmitía su mirada.

- Sé donde estuviste ayer – confesó en un susurro, acercándose más a ella.

- Lo sé - de nuevo volvió a intentar irse, pero él continuaba sujetándole la mano, obligándola a quedarse allí.

- ¿He de creer que esta vez tampoco estabas espiándome?

Ari bufó, dando un manotazo para que la soltase.

- Ahora veo que la petulancia es un caso perdido para los Blacks… no todo se reduce a ti, Regulus – el dolor y la ira de sus palabras revolvieron la ansiedad que ambos acumulaban en el estómago desde la noche anterior. El nerviosismo se hizo palpable cuando el chico comprendió que aquello no sería sencillo de remediar y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que nada volvería a ser igual entre ambos.

- Lo siento… - susurró recortando la distancia hasta ella de nuevo, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba.

- No seas hipócrita – escupió con dureza. Regulus sintió como una punzaba obligaba a su corazón a detenerse un segundo, para después reanudar su labor con más velocidad.

- No lo sabía, Ariadna

- ¿Y qué habría cambiado el que lo supieses? Es una más, una hija de muggles. No habría cambiado nada

- Pensaba que entendías en qué situación me encuentro – se defendió con seriedad, sin dejar que una sola pizca del pavor que iba expandiéndose por su cuerpo saliese a la luz.

- Sí, lo entiendo – confesó volviendo a apartarse de él – Entiendo que no tienes narices para hacer lo que quieres

- ¿Narices? – repitió casi para sí mismo.

- ¿Ya les has dicho que mi padre es muggle? Seguro que les interesará saberlo – le interrumpió mordazmente.

- No puedo marcharme, Ari, me matarían – exclamó en voz baja con confusión, sin saber exactamente cómo defenderse ante los ataques sarcásticos de la que, hasta entonces, había sido la única en la que había confiado todos sus sueños y pesadillas.

- ¡Si puedes! – gritó, invitando al silencio a que se expandiese entre ambos por unos segundos – Tu hermano lo hizo – le reprendió con lentitud y seriedad, alejándose un paso.

Regulus apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos. Se llenó los pulmones de aire mientras sentía que este, en lugar de darle la vida, le abrasaba por dentro. A los pocos segundos volvió a mirarla, con repugnancia y decepción dibujadas en cada arruga de su crispado rostro. La morena podía ver el dolor que le había producido como si de una mancha se tratase, y le dolía, sentía que el pecho iba a explotarle por el daño que había ocasionado a su amigo, pero es que no podía acallar una verdad que había estando vagando por su cabeza durante algún tiempo, una verdad que el propio Regulus se negaba. Sin decir nada, vio como el chico se giraba y emprendía la marcha hacia las escaleras para bajar a las mazmorras. Su aire derrotista la derritió por dentro, pero a la vez la enfureció.

- No tienes derecho a enfadarte, Regulus – comentó elevando la voz - Yo no he matado a nadie

El chico continuó caminando, sintiendo como con aquel último comentario cada pedazo de su corazón se helaba, se rompía y finalmente caía al fondo de un profundo precipicio que dudaba, pudiese volver a remontar algún día.

Ari se sintió miserable al instante de haber dicho aquello, pero por mucho que le doliese, era cierto. La única persona capaz de poder reprochar algo allí era ella, por mucho que le costase aceptarlo.

Observó como el pequeño de los Blacks se perdía bajando por las escaleras, sin mirar atrás. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Iría por las escaleras de caracol del extremo del pasillo. Tendría que dar un rodeo pero así se quitaría esa sensación absurda de tener que andar detrás de Regulus después de lo que había pasado.

Había golpeado a su mejor amigo en cada espina que este tenía guardada en el corazón: su incapacidad para hacer su libre albedrío, su culpabilidad por cada muerte que ocurría a su alrededor y su hermano. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le había impulsado a sacar a Sirius al coladero, pero lo cierto era que se había posicionado de su lado. Había preferido a Sirius ante Regulus. De pronto le vinieron a la cabeza los ojos grises del Black en la oscuridad de aquella sala macabra detrás del cuadro del unicornio, sus manos agarrándola de la cintura e imponiendo su superioridad sobre ella para besarla. Nunca había sentido que podría hacer lo que fuese en un momento dado pudiendo olvidarse de su moral y sus prejuicios. No había pensado demasiado en aquello. Al igual que se había obligado a olvidarse de Regulus, también se había obligado a que Sirius Black desapareciese de su cabeza. Y lo había conseguido. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para regodearse en su culpabilidad por besar a su peor enemigo, ya había tenido suficiente con la culpabilidad de saber que estaba ocultando cosas de vital importancia a Lily. Pero lo cierto era que su subconsciente había salido a la luz defendiendo a Sirius y poniéndolo de ejemplo ante su hermano… No quería ni si quiera pensar que quizá podía deberse a una extraña debilidad hacia él que ni ella misma conocía. No, había sido su moral la que hablaba, su lógica, no su bajo vientre, se dijo.

- ¡Simonds!

Pegó un respingo y se giró alarmada. James y Sirius caminaban hacia ella, el primero con rapidez y el segundo con su chulería característica: manos en los bolsillos, pelo despeinado – y algo húmedo – y la camisa por fuera del pantalón. Sin embargo pudo notar una diferencia, su sonrisa. Estaba serio y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

La morena se obligó a centrarse en el primero de ambos, que ya estaba casi a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal está Lily? – no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que se refirió a su amiga por su nombre y con una calidez extraña en la voz. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba claro que se preocupaba por ella.

- Supongo… que todo lo bien que puedes estar cuando asesinan a tus padres – comentó encogiéndose de hombros. James asintió, con las mandíbulas apretadas.

- No os hemos visto hoy en el Gran Comedor – continuó intentando tranquilizarse

- Pensamos que sería mejor que Lily se tomase esto con tranquilidad, lejos de chismorreos. McGonagall creyó que era buena idea y nos dio permiso para comer en la habitación – James asintió, mostrándose conforme. Ari desvió con languidez los ojos hacia Sirius y se sorprendió al notar como este seguía mirándola fijamente.

La chica miró a James cogiendo aire. Quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes, alejarse de cualquier Black por una temporada y volver a su habitación. Se fijó en que el Capitán de Gryffindor parecía indeciso en preguntar algo. Era gracioso observar un tímido colorete de vergüenza en la cara de James Potter, siempre había pensado que eso no existía en el organismo del chico. No le costó entender qué era lo que le ocurría.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, iba a hablar con la señora Pomfrey para que me diese poción para dormir sin sueños y… con los elfos sobre la cena – explicó. James asintió y pudo notar como, por primera vez, Sirius apartaba la mirada de ella para fijarse en los zapatos que llevaba en la mano. - ¿Por qué no me acompañáis y… hablamos de lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

Le dolió en el alma tener que decir aquello, porque las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, lejos de Sirius y su escrutadora mirada, la recorrían como un calambre, pero sabía que Potter no estaba tranquilo, al igual que ella, y lo entendía. Tenían que aclarar cuáles iban a ser sus posiciones en todo aquello, que se había complicado demasiado.

Continuaron su camino hacia la escalera de caracol del extremo y comenzaron a bajar en silencio.

- Se nos ha ido de las manos – comentó Ari en un murmullo.

- A nosotros no, Simonds

- Pensábamos que podríamos controlarlo, yo… nunca me plantee que pudiese pasar algo así. Me siento miserable cuando estoy con Lily sabiendo todo lo que sé

- No podemos decirle nada ahora, ¿vale? – le pidió James poniéndose casi a su lado en la estrecha escalera – Ahora es cuando más protegida tiene que estar. Tenemos que hacer un plan para tenerla siempre controlada

- Eso va a ser muy difícil – se quejó – Lily es… muy independiente. No para quieta un segundo y le gusta estar sola de vez en cuando

- Pues va a tener que dejar de ser así – la cortó Sirius a sus espaldas. Ari tragó saliva por la gravedad de su voz, pero continuó andando sin mirarle.

- Podemos turnarnos de forma que… no sospeche nada. – dijo James – Ni si quiera hace falta que estemos con ella, con tenerla vigilada basta.

Ari asintió, aunque no le gustaba demasiado ese plan de vigilar a su amiga las veinticuatro horas del día. Si fuese ella sentiría que su intimidad se había esfumado y, si Lily llegase a sospecharlo, se enfadaría mucho, y con razón.

- ¿Y si Severus se acerca a ella? Se conocen desde que eran pequeños. – explicó. James chasqueó la lengua con molestia – Es así, Potter, por mucho que te moleste. Ahora están alejados pero en algún momento ella querrá que eso acabe y él… él hará lo posible por que eso sea así. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Snivellus está controlado, Simonds.

La chica miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido, pero se negó a preguntarle nada. No quería iniciar ningún tipo de conversación con él.

- ¿Y las rondas? – inquirió con impotencia – Cada semana le toca con un prefecto. Cuando le toque con Remus no habrá problema, pero, cuando no sea así ¿qué?

- Tenemos medios para estar tranquilos en esa situación

- ¿A sí? – preguntó con molestia frenando la marcha y mirando a James a la cara - ¿Y qué medios son esos en los que se supone que tengo que confiar la vida de mi amiga?

- Pues…

- Prongs… - gruñó Sirius como advertencia. Ari le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, retándole a que dijese algo, pero él sólo miraba a su amigo.

- La capa invisible ya la conoce – explicó encogiéndose de hombros al mirar al moreno. – Y luego tenemos otras armas de total confianza que servirán para tener a Lily controlada.

Ari paseó la mirada entre ambos, con los brazos cruzados y la desconfianza a flor de piel.

- Confía en nosotros, Simonds… - le pidió James – Yo… nunca dejaría que le pasase nada.

La morena asintió, creyendo esa afirmación como si ella misma la hubiese dicho, y reanudó el paso.

- Lily no saldrá hasta dentro de un par de días, seguramente – explicó – No come nada, y lo que le obligamos a comer le sienta mal – James suspiró – Además… hoy sólo me ha hablado para decirme algo que… me dejó un poco sorprendida. – James la miró esperando a que siguiese – Me dijo que sabía que sus padres no habían muerto por casualidad, que por algún motivo habían ido a por ellos y que era consciente de que ella era la única que les unía a este mundo – Paró un segundo cuando llegaron al sótano – Lily no va a quedarse quieta esperando a que las autoridades la informen. Ella va a moverse por su cuenta para investigar, y no parará hasta conseguirlo.

La conversación no se alargó demasiado después de aquello, que les dejó a todos un regusto amargo en la boca, obligándoles a guardar silencio. James comentó que aquella mañana, los Slytherins que se habían quedado en Navidades en el castillo habían faltado a desayunar, cosa que no les extrañó demasiado. Seguramente estaban celebrando su macabra conquista.

- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces si Lily quiere irse sola por ahí? – inquirió Ari finalmente con las pociones para dormir sin sueños que la señorita Pomfrey les había dado en las manos.

- Avísanos a nosotros - dijo el Premio Anual - Y Simonds, es importante que encontréis un momento para que hablemos todos sobre algo... que Dumbledore nos ha pedido - la chica frunció el ceño - Tenemos que hacer planes y tiene que ser cuanto antes. Cuando podáis, avisadnos.

La morena asintió y no dijo nada más. James parecía demasiado seguro de lo que decía y ella estaba cansada de pensar en conspiraciones y secretos.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la sala común cuando Sirius carraspeó. Ari había intentado ignorar su presencia, pero no lo había conseguido del todo. James se giró y miró a su amigo.

- Prongs, tengo algo que hablar con Simonds – el moreno enarcó una ceja y Ari suspiró mirando al techo. Perfecto – Vamos, vete, luego te cuento – insistió empujando a su amigo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Cuando James desapareció detrás del cuadro, Sirius miró a la chica, que estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Y bien?

- James está muy preocupado – dijo titubeando – Se… siente responsable de lo que ha pasado

- Todos nos sentimos así – el moreno volvió a carraspear ante la seriedad en la voz de la cazadora. – Ve al grano, Black

Sirius miró a la chica con fastidio. Ahora recordaba por qué le caía tan mal esa condenada.

- ¿Has hablado con Regulus?

Ari suspiró y se separó de la pared acercándose a él.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia – Sirius apretó la mandíbula – Mira, dejemos algo claro – masculló la chica mirando hacia el suelo y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. – Pasase lo que pasase ayer, tu y yo no somos amigos, así que abandona esa pose de _principito comprensivo_ – silabeó sin terminar de mirarle a la cara – Si lo que quieres saber es si Regulus sabe algo de todo esto, la respuesta es "no". Sabe que yo estuve ayer en la sala, pero no tiene ni idea de que tú estuvieses también.

- ¿Piensa que le estabas espiando? – inquirió con una sonrisa escondida entre los dientes. La chica le miró sorprendida - ¿Sabes? Si sigues empeñada en conquistarle, haciéndole creer que le espiabas vas jodidamente mal, Simonds – Ari entrecerró los ojos – Y tranquila, ni muerto querría ser tu _principito comprensivo_ – se burló- y mucho menos después de haber visto lo que tienes que ofrecer…

Dicho esto, se giró y entró en la sala común con chulería, dejando a la morena atrás, apretando los tarros con las pociones que llevaba en las manos.

- Pues no pensabas lo mismo cuando intentabas arrancarme el vestido – le gritó. El moreno levantó la mano y le enseñó el dedo corazón, sin girarse para mirarla - Imbécil – masculló

** -O-**

La noche había caído en Hogwarts hacía ya algunas horas. El gigantesco reloj del colegio acababa de tocar diez campanadas y, aunque solían acostarse bastante más tarde, todas las chicas de séptimo año de Gryffindor habían caído dormidas casi al instante de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Todas menos Lily. La pelirroja no había tomado las pociones para dormir aún, porque quería pasar algún tiempo sola consigo misma sin que nadie la mirase con ojos preocupados. Por eso, espero a que sus amigas conciliasen su buen merecido sueño y se levantó cuidadosamente. Abrió el baúl después de aplicarle un hechizo insonorizador y recogió unos cuantos paquetes medio desenvueltos de su interior. Después de eso salió de la habitación, descalza para no hacer ruido, y en su pijama de gatitos. Bajó a la sala común y se sentó frente a la chimenea después de reavivarla.

Cogió aire y agarró el primer paquete. Eran sus regalos de Navidad, los que había recibido la mañana anterior. Entre ellos estaba el regalo de sus padres y su hermana. Miró el paquete más grande. En el interior del papel de regalo medio roto había una caja de medio tamaño. Ella ya sabía qué había en su interior, lo había visto apresuradamente antes de tener que ponerse a ayudar a Corinne con todo lo de la fiesta, pero ahora quería mirarlo con más detenimiento, sabiendo que lo que tenía entre manos era la última cosa que sus padres le habían dado.

Abrió la caja y descubrió en su interior un álbum de fotos. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a verlo. A su madre siempre le habían encantado las fotografías y la verdad es que a ella también. Recordaba el día que le regaló una cámara mágica y su cara de sorpresa y felicidad. A partir de aquel día, las fotos sin movimiento se reducían a los marcos que todo el mundo podía ver cuando iba de visita, por eso no se extrañó cuando, pasadas las fotos de sus primeros años de vida, empezó a haber fotos de ellos en movimiento, abrazándose, gastándose bromas… había una especialmente importante para ella. Fue del día que su padre cumplía 47 años. Ese verano habían ido de vacaciones a México. En la foto, tanto ella como su hermana estaban abrazando a su padre con una gran sonrisa, y de vez en cuando se miraban y compartían tímidas carcajadas. Era uno de los últimos recuerdos felices que guardaba con sus padres y su hermana. Al final del álbum había una carta abierta que ya había leído. La cogió con las manos temblorosas. Sabía lo que decía. Se la había escrito su madre, deseándole suerte en sus exámenes, unas felices vacaciones y diciéndole que su foto de graduación completaría ese álbum y comenzaría otro, el de la Lilian mujer. Muchos besos rojos de su hermana y saludos de su padre finalizaban el escrito. Lily sintió como las lágrimas volvían a nacer en sus ojos y caían irremediablemente por su cara. Nunca más les vería. Nunca verían ese álbum terminado, ni empezado el siguiente. La habían abandonado en el momento más importante de su vida…

Miró la última foto. Era una con su hermana recién graduada en la escuela superior. Las dos estaban sonrientes, aunque Lily le quitase la orla de la mano para ponérsela y Petunia arrugase la nariz como solía hacer. No pudo evitar reírse entre lágrimas. Hubo un momento en que habían estado muy unidas. De niñas iban juntas a todas partes, no había quien las separase. Hasta que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Entendía a Petunia perfectamente, por eso siempre había dejado que se saliese con la suya, y por eso no había dicho nada esa mañana en el entierro, cuando sus oídos sangraban por dentro con cada grito de su hermana.

Un ruido a las espaldas hizo que se girase. James estaba parado a los pies de la escalera, con el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta interior algo arrugada. En una mano llevaba un pergamino viejo y en la otra la varita, con un lumus apuntando al pergamino.

Lily se giró y se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez. El chico caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado, en silencio. Observó el álbum de fotos en las manos de la pelirroja y miró hacia el fuego con el ceño fruncido.

- No hace falta que te escondas, Evans, tienes derecho a echarles de menos – masculló sin mirarla a la cara.

Todavía… no he llegado a extrañarles – susurró después de darse cuenta de que limpiarse las lágrimas era un trabajo inútil - Es como si mi cabeza se negase a aceptar que cuando acabe el curso, ellos ya no estarán para recogerme en la estación - La chica continuaba con la vista fija en la foto que compartía con su hermana. Hubo un instante de silencio en el que James se quedó sin saber qué decir, porque, de un modo extraño, entendía lo que sentía, aunque sabía que jamás la comprendería del todo.

- No deberías estar aquí sola…

- Es lo único que quiero – masculló sorbiéndose la nariz – Quiero alejarme de esa habitación y… estar sola

James la miró y se levantó del sofá, entendiendo lo que la chica quería decir.

- No – exclamó la chica agarrándole del brazo – No te vayas – susurró. El moreno observó sus ojos, que le rogaban que se quedase.

- Pensé que habías dicho que querías estar sola

- Sí, pero me refería a que quería… poder llorar sin esconderme

El chico volvió a sentarse y la miró a los ojos.

- No deberías tener que esconderte de nadie para llorar la muerte de tus padres, Lily

La pelirroja sintió cómo el nudo que había estado escondiendo en su garganta todo el día estallaba, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. James ni si quiera se lo pensó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, intentando protegerla, hacerle ver que no estaba sola y nunca lo estaría. Lily escondió la cara en su pecho y se agarró de su camiseta con fuerza. El moreno la estrechaba, intentando sostenerla, apretando su cuerpo entre sus brazos y besándole la frente. Algo en su interior estaba temblando de ira y dolor, porque casi podía sentir ese abrasador lloro de la pelirroja por la muerte de sus padres en su propia alma.

No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado cuando apartó los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos del fuego y miró a Lily, que seguía abrazándole pero sólo porque él la mantenía agarrada. Se había dormido, agotada por todo lo vivido aquel día. El álbum había escurrido hasta el suelo y continuaba abierto por la última fotografía, junto al mapa del merodeador. James se acomodó en el sofá, con la chica a su lado, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Invocó una de las mantas que había apiladas en una silla al lado de la entrada y la extendió sobre ellos. Volvió a mirar a Lily, que dormía con las mejillas aún humedas. Se las secó con los pulgares y después apoyó la cara en su cabeza, quedándose él también dormido, compartiendo su calor con ese cuerpo que parecía haberlo perdido todo en una noche.

* * *

_**JOUJOUJOU, parezco casi Papá Noel, poco más y vengo una vez al año xD. Veamos, no me disculpo porque se que no me vais a perdonar, pero es que la escasez de reviews no ayuda, ¿sabeis?. He estado viajando, trabajando en otra cosilla que se me ocurrió y pidiendo becas a diestro y siniestro para seguir estudiando, así que en cierto modo tengo excusa (mentira)**_

_**Veis que las cosas empiezan a moverse. Este cap me ha costado bastante, porque aunque se me da mejor el drama que otra cosa, no tenía ganas de ver a Lily triste y a Regulus marchándose así... Sirius y Ari vuelven a lo de siempre, aunqueee... jeje nosotros sabemos que no van a poderrrr y bueno, ahora empieza a haber cosas interesantes por fin, espero que os guste y que la parte aburrida acabe.**_

_**Besazos enormes,**_

_**Ilisia Brongar**_


	24. Engañarte a tí mismo

**23. Engañarte a ti mismo**

_Sentía sus manos recorrerla, intentando apartar cualquier barrera que pudiese estar separándoles. Ella aún estaba demasiado confusa como para reaccionar, pero intentaba seguir sus movimientos sin éxito, porque el prefecto parecía ansioso, demasiado ansioso para su gusto. Entonces notó como sus dientes acariciaban la fina piel de su cuello. Había sido una caricia lenta y cuidadosa entre la marabunta de impetuosa pasión. Corinne sintió que sus huesos se deshacían, que la sangre había parado un instante para al momento volver a su trabajo habitual con nerviosismo. Con las piernas temblando, le agarró de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla de frente. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era a su lado. Observó sus ojos. De nuevo tenían ese extraño brillo negruzco que ocultaba el bello color miel habitual. La morena se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Podía sentir como su respiración, acelerada, aumentaba con su cercanía. Con languidez, volvió a mirarle, y entonces le besó. Rozó su boca como intentando recordar para siempre lo que se sentía. Le acarició con cuidado y saboreó su sabor. Estaba cansada de ese ímpetu del chico, quería degustarle, reconocerle con su cuerpo y que él aprendiese a reconocerla a ella. Paladeaba con lentitud cada curva de sus labios, sin profundizar el beso. Remus se agarró finalmente a su cintura y la pegó a él con cuidado. Poco a poco, fueron aumentando la intensidad de las caricias, pero sin prisa. Hubo un momento en el que Corinne se separó de él y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, acariciándole el pelo con ternura. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese brillo miel que parecía derretir el alma…_

Despertó conteniendo el aliento. En el exterior, el cielo empezaba a clarear. Se incorporó lentamente sobre su cama y se restregó la cara con las manos. Era imposible. No podría olvidarse nunca de aquello, y a no ser que zanjasen lo que pasó, sería como una canción metida en su cabeza, volviendo eternamente a repetirse.

Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido y fue al baño. Entre penumbras, se miró al espejo. Ladeó la cabeza y apartó su melena rizada. Ahí estaba, la marca que le recordaba que aquello había ocurrido de verdad. Suspiró y apoyó las manos en el lavabo. Qué iba a pasar ahora…

Cuando volvió a salir del baño, parecía que el cielo se había iluminado aún más. Podía ver los bultos en las camas de sus amigas, arrebuñadas entre las mantas, todos menos…

**-O-**

James entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió movimiento a su lado. En realidad, el movimiento estaba sobre él, se dijo, cuando vio a Sirius con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa en la boca mirándole desde arriba, con una Corinne con la boca abierta a su lado.

El moreno giró la cabeza sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Una cabellera roja se desparramaba sobre su pecho, emitiendo destellos cobrizos por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Podía ver su nariz, y sus pestañas, inmóviles sobre las pecosas mejillas. Al respirar, emitía un suave ronquido que pasaba casi desapercibido, pero no para él, que estaba tan cerca. De algún modo, habían acabado tumbados, acurrucados bajo la manta y uno casi encima del otro.

- Vaya, Prongs, creo que es la primera vez que duermes con una chica de un modo tan… fraternal ¡Auch!

- Cállate, Black – susurró Corinne dándole un codazo – Lily está durmiendo y parece muy a gusto

Sirius se fijó en Lily con un gracioso puchero, que rápidamente se transformó en sonrisa al mirar a James.

- ¿La has encontrado?

La voz de Ari apareció bajando las escaleras. La morena corría descalza mientras se abrochaba los vaqueros, con una camiseta de tirantes y, presumiblemente, sin ropa interior bajo esta.

- Shhh – exclamó de nuevo la delegada hacia su amiga – Está dormida

La Cazadora carraspeó y cruzó los brazos, tapándose el pecho lo mejor que pudo ante la mirada burlona de Sirius.

James iba sintiendo como el sopor desaparecía poco a poco de su cuerpo, y el entumecimiento del hombro donde la cabeza de Lily estaba apoyada aparecía. Volvió a mirarla. Podría quedarse eternamente contando las pecas de su nariz si no fuese porque había un circo alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – inquirió con la voz ronca

- Las ocho y media

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacéis despiertos ya? – exclamó molesto.

- Me levanté para ir al baño y no vi a Lily, así que me asusté y fui a vuestra habitación a preguntar. Sirius dijo que tú tampoco estabas y bajamos a buscaros

- ¿Y qué se supone que iba a hacer Evans en nuestra habitación?

- Esa sería una buena pregunta si no te encontrases en esta situación, Prongs – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa bailándole en la boca.

De pronto todos pararon de susurrar. Lily estaba ronroneando suavemente a la vez que intentaba desperezarse en el diminuto hueco del sofá que James no estaba ocupando. Cuando notó que algo se interponía en su camino, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la cara del chico a escasos centímetros suya. Asustada, contuvo el aire y se incorporó con rapidez. Ari, Corinne y Sirius la miraban con una sonrisa medio escondida en la boca. Su imagen no era para menos. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados a causa del sueño y el pelo alborotado. La parte de arriba de su pijama de gatitos estaba retorcida de forma extraña y se le podía ver el ombligo a la perfección.

- Hola… - ronroneó Sirius mirándola de forma acusatoria.

Lily comenzó a intentar incorporarse con prisa y un gran rubor tiñéndole las mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, apoyó la mano en la entrepierna de James, que profirió un aullido de dolor y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

- ¡Oh!... – exclamó la pelirroja tapándose la boca y logrando poner los pies en el suelo – Oh… lo, lo siento, yo… - miró a sus amigas, que sonreían divertidas – ¿Qué hora es? – masculló recogiendo el álbum de fotos del suelo y los demás paquetes de la mesa frente al sofá – Esto… voy al baño. Sí, eso, voy al baño…

Murmuró de forma poco concisa dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de las chicas y desapareciendo por ellas. Ari y Corinne se miraron de reojo y luego se centraron en James.

- A mí no me miréis – exclamó poniéndose en pie y yendo a su habitación. Sirius le siguió sonriendo, después de recoger el mapa del merodeador del suelo.

La delegada miró a su amiga, que sonreía por primera vez desde hacía dos días. Se encogió de hombros y comentó:

- No hay mal que por bien no venga…

**-O-**

El castillo había estado sumido en un silencio acrílico desde que la noticia del asesinato de los padres de Lily se reveló a la mañana siguiente de la noche de Navidad por boca del mismísimo Dumbledore en el desayuno. La gente intentaba que aquello les afectase como todas las demás noticias del periódico, pero no lo conseguían, porque esto estaba más cerca, les empezaba a tocar uno a uno.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche, y los estudiantes que habían pasado las vacaciones en su casa estaban regresando poco a poco al castillo. Los chismorreos volvieron a surgir ante la curiosidad de los recién llegados, algo demasiado morboso para los que habían estado allí desde el principio.

Alise miraba por la ventana del gran comedor con parsimonia, la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano y la barrilla de chocolate que estaba comiéndose golpeando la mesa con la otra. Afuera, la nieva brillaba con fuerza. Aquel era un jueves soleado, y aunque frío, los alumnos aprovecharon para salir a jugar con la nieve y hacer guerras entre ellos. La chica suspiró. Eso solían hacerlo ellas cuando volvían de Navidades… qué lejos quedaba ahora.

- ¿Vas a comprarte una moto, Black? – inquirió Corinne a su lado mirando al chico, que un par de asientos hacia la derecha, miraba una revista demasiado usada.

El moreno levantó la cabeza sonriendo. Alise no entendía como ese pedazo de estúpido podía sonreír así de bien.

- Sí, me quiero comprar una en cuanto salga de este zulo – el moreno frunció el ceño y miró a Corinne sorprendida - ¿cómo sabes tú lo que es una moto?

- El padre de Ari tiene una – comentó encogiéndose de hombros – Ari a veces la coge en verano para venir a mi casa

Sirius se fijó en su archienemiga con los ojos entrecerrados. Ari levantó la vista de sus tostadas y le miró. Estaba muy desmejorada. Tenía unas leves ojeras bajo los ojos que intentaba ocultar con el flequillo, demasiado largo para el gusto de sus amigas, que insistían en cortárselo. La ropa que llevaba estaba arrugada y en la mano guardaba un pequeño colgante en forma de búho con el que jugueteaba continuamente, distraída del mundo. Alise suspiró de nuevo y volvió a mirar a la nieve.

- ¿Y Lily?

Todos parecían haberse acostumbrado ya al cambio que James había hecho con la chica. Nada de Evans o pelirroja, ahora era Lily y siempre estaba presente en su boca.

- Está con McGonagall, hablando de la especialidad que hará el próximo año.

James abrió los ojos mínimamente

- McGonagall nos ha prometido que la traerá aquí directamente.

Alise giró la cabeza hacia la puerta por casualidad, justo cuando Regulus entraba en la gran sala para desayunar. De reojo, miró a Ari, que también se había percatado de la aparición del pequeño de los Blacks.

- Ari, ¿me acompañas a… la enfermería para ver si la señora Pomfrey me da algo para el dolor de cabeza?

- Estoy desayunando – gruñó la morena con confusión y la boca llena mirando a su amiga, que se había puesto de pie.

- Creo que ya has comido suficiente… crema de pistachos – masculló con cara de asco mirando la tostada verde que la chica sujetaba. – Vamos

Ari miró a Corinne con el labio superior elevado, ante lo que la delegada sólo se encogió de hombros. Dejó su tostada de malos modos sobre el plato y se levantó, estirando los brazos hacia atrás. Pudo ver cómo Sirius se tragaba un comentario mordaz acerca de aquello y, fastidiada por la presencia del chico en todos los aspectos de su vida, se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, donde su amiga la esperaba.

- ¿Qué narices te pasa? – Alise la miraba con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara – tenía hambre, ¿sabes?

- No digas bobadas, Pis, era la tercera

- Ya, pero estoy en fase de desarrollo…

- Espero que no te desarrolles más o sino al estirarte nos sacarás un ojo. Estaría bien que usases sujetadores con algo más de consistencia en lugar de una absurda telita

Ari se rió y la dio un codazo

- ¿En serio te duele la cabeza?

- No, pero quería sacarte de allí

La morena se paró en medio del Hall, a un par de pasos de la escalera. Alise subió un par de escalones y se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero hablar contigo de la noche de Navidad

Ari bufó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar para terminarse su verdosa tostada.

- ¡Pis! – la morena se giró cuando su amiga la agarró del brazo – Tenemos que hablar. No puedes seguir así, como si… tú fueses la culpable de todo.

- No tiene nada que ver con Lily…

- Tiene que ver con Regulus, y si no te hablas con él es por Lily, créeme, lo entiendo, pero quizás… deberías reflexionar sobre ello. – Ari enarcó una ceja – Con alguien objetivo – contraatacó

La chica cogió aire

- No hay nada que pensar, Alise – masculló – Me equivoqué con él

- No, no te equivocaste con él – la contradijo – mira, vamos a dar un paseo, ya sabes… lo que pasa en este castillo con los secretos - Gruñó mirando el cuadro de una mujer con rizos exagerados que entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de la chica.

Ambas amigas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrieron, se cegaron con el brillo perlino de la nieve, que las saludaba con fervor. A un lado y otro se escuchaban risas de los alumnos de primero y segundo, que iban de allí para acá jugando empapados hasta la coronilla. Era como si hubiesen salido del infierno para entrar en el cielo, pero con el peso de todo lo malo aún en el pecho.

- Ari, no te equivocaste con Regulus – susurró la castaña agarrando el brazo de su amiga con complicidad – Tú sabías lo que ocurría, él te lo dijo

- Él me dijo que pertenecía a esa banda y que no quería pertenecer más, no que le fuese tan indiferente todo lo que hiciesen

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, eh? - exclamo la chica - ¿Qué se pusiese en pie y se liase a puñetazos o, aún mejor, que se pusiese a llorar?

Ari guardó silencio, mirando hacia el suelo

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no podía hacer nada, Ari, y… bueno, te aseguro que no es santo de mi devoción pero cuando ves que una amiga se equivoca… tienes que decirlo.

- Pero Alise, él… es uno de los que hizo esto, de los responsables de que Lily esté así

- No, él no, Ari – Alise paró de andar y se colocó en frente de su amiga – Él… sólo estaba en el lugar y el momento equivocados. No la otra noche, sino durante toda su vida. – la morena suspiró y miró hacia el lago – se suponía que eso era lo que te hacía sentirte tan mal por él. Tú misma me dijiste que era una víctima de las circunstancias

- Pero ahora es diferente…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque los asesinos que le tienen cogido por los huevos han matado a alguien que conoces?

- Estoy siendo egoísta e irracional, ¿verdad? – masculló la chica mirando a su amiga

- No, estás siendo humana, Ari, pero también eres lista, así que no estaría mal que fueses a hablar con él

La morena sonrió y se mordió un labio

- Y no me seas cobarde, ¡que eres una Gryffindor!

Ari se rió y se agachó para coger una bola de nieve. Antes de que Alise pudiese reaccionar, tenía la cara mojada y congelada. Aún sorprendida por el ataque de su amiga, se agachó y le devolvió el golpe. La morena lo esquivó con una carcajada.

- Oye, me parece genial que me des un sermón de moralidad, pero ¿y tú qué?

- ¿Yo qué de qué?

- ¿Qué hay con Frank? – Alise bufó lanzándole otra bola que le golpeó la pierna

- No hay nada, Pis, ese chico está muy loco

- ¿Loco? – exclamó la chica con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, simplemente nuestra amistad es… algo imposible

- ¿Por qué está enamorado de ti?

Alise frenó la guerra en seco y miró a su amiga, respirando con dificultad y con las mejillas coloradas.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Ari se apartó el flequillo de los ojos.

- Es evidente, Pe, Frank lleva colado por ti desde hace mucho tiempo

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Yo y todo el que tuviese ojos

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No era asunto mío…

- ¡Pero soy tu amiga!

- ¿Se te confesó?

La castaña bufó y se tiró al suelo, comenzando a mover las manos y los pies hasta formar la silueta de un ángel en la nieve. Finalmente se quedó allí tumbada, espatarrada y mirando al cielo.

- Sí… - Ari se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, agarrándose las piernas con los brazos.

Sabía que aquello era complicado para su amiga, que Frank había sido siempre como su hermano, pero también era cierto que cuando el chico se interesaba por alguna otra, su amiga encendía un piloto de mala leche continua. Aquello no podía ser simplemente amistad, y si lo era, Alise era definitivamente una enferma posesiva.

- Dejó a Rachel y me siguió, por eso no pude ir a las cocinas… bueno en realidad me perdí pero igualmente él no me habría dejado llegar – Ari se balanceó de atrás hacia delante mirando hacia el lago – Me dijo que yo era la razón por la que la dejaba, porque me quería a mí – susurró

- ¿Y tú… qué sientes?

- ¿Qué qué siento? – repitió confundida incorporándose sobre los codos.

- Sí, ¿qué sientes por él?

- Ari, ¡es mi mejor amigo! – exclamó con incredulidad.

- Bueno, ¿y qué? – Alise abrió los ojos con exageración y terminó de sentarse

- ¿Cómo que y qué?

Ari sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Hacía tanto que Alise no la veía sonreír así, de esa manera tan fraternal y sincera, como si fuese su hermana mayor y nunca pudiesen hacerle nada malo, que algo de ese frío que hacía una semana se había instalado en su interior, pareció derretirse.

- Alise, enamorarte de tu mejor amigo no debería suponer un problema, al revés, si ambos os correspondéis… sería como si os tocase la lotería

- ¡Pero yo no estoy enamorada de Frank, Pis, por Merlín!

- Ah, bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces estás jodida – finalizó con sencillez la morena, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

- No me mires así

- ¿Así como?

- Como si… supieses algo

- ¿Qué iba a saber yo? ¿Acaso hay algo que debería saber…?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces?

Alise bufó y se levantó

- No hay quien hable contigo – masculló cogiendo una bola de nieve y lanzándosela a la cabeza.

Ari comenzó a reírse mientras veía a su amiga marcharse con decisión hacia el castillo. Si había algo que nunca cambiaría, sería ella.

**-O-**

El pasillo se iba ensanchando a medida que se acercaba a las escaleras. James estaba cansado de deambular, así que sacó el mapa del merodeador y se fijó en el despacho de McGonagall, esperando encontrar un pequeño punto llamado Lilian Evans. Pero para su sorpresa, en el despacho de la subdirectora no había nadie. Sin casi darse cuenta buscó el nombre de la profesora, esperando encontrar a su lado a la pelirroja, pero tras hallar a la mujer andando hacia el Gran Comedor, pudo ver que a su alrededor no había nadie más. Un pequeño vértigo se instaló en su pecho, desapareciendo al instante al ver que en la Sala Común de Gryffindor había una persona sentada en el sofá. La Premio Anual de Hogwarts.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, pero Lily no se percató de ello hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado, frente a la chimenea. De reojo, pudo ver que se trataba de James. Al momento sintió un calor enorme y pudo notar cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban. No hacía demasiado habían estado allí solos, en ese mismo sofá…

- ¿Qué tal te fue con McGonagall?

Lily tragó saliva y le miró. Su sonrisa era algo perenne en su cara, como los ojos o la nariz. No cabía concebir a un James Potter sin sonrisa. Pudo ver de nuevo ese diente medianamente torcido y ese mechón de pelo que siempre se le caía sobre el ojo derecho. Cogió aire y volvió a mirar a la chimenea.

- Bien…

James se fijó en la mesa. Sobre ella, había un montón de folletos sobre las diferentes carreras de especialización mágica. Se imaginaba el sermón de su jefa de casa, intentando ser comprensiva con la chica por su reciente accidente pero agobiándola más si cabía.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – la pelirroja dio un cabezazo intentando apartarse un mechón de la cara y volvió a mirarle. Cogió aire y, finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea

El chico se inclinó hacia delante y se hizo con un folleto que estaba apartado de los demás.

_- Derecho y política mágica_ –leyó - ¿te interesa?

- A mi padre le gustaba… decía que yo tenía que llegar a Primer Ministro – comentó con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. – Tenía más fe en mí que yo misma.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me veo al cargo de un país, yo soy más bien de las que hacen cosas sin que nadie se entere

James sonrió y dejó el folleto de nuevo sobre la mesa

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que te gusta a ti?

Lily cogió aire y miró hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas bailaban haciendo crepitar la madera que las daba de comer.

- Supongo que… la investigación – James asintió con la cabeza – Algo relacionado con los animales o algo así, la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro – reconoció cuando vio la confusión en la cara del chico

- Pensaba que tenías fobia a los animales

- ¡No! – exclamó divertida – Tengo fobia a las aves

- Es verdad… recuerdo el numerito que montaste en primero con la entrega del correo. Ahora siempre te vas antes de que entren las lechuzas

- Nunca había visto a tantos pájaros juntos… - se excusó mirando al suelo con una sonrisa. James no podía dejar de mirarla. Había algo en su piel que brillaba y sus labios eran como…

- ¿Y por qué ese miedo irracional?

- Mi hermana tenía un periquito cuando éramos pequeñas. Una vez se le escapó y al pájaro sólo se le ocurrió posarse en mi cabeza – explicó con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos – Esa fue la primera vez que hice magia.

- Si quieres dedicarte a algo relacionado con los animales, deberías enfrentarte a ese miedo… - comentó restregándose las manos

- No sé cómo, es un caso perdido, Ari y Alise lo han intentado todo.

- Déjamelo a mí – la chica levantó la cabeza y le miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡Eh! Un poco de confianza… no voy a hacerte nada que te haga gritar – Lily sonrió sorprendida por la actitud del chico. Estaba siendo demasiado amable y eso la hacía sentirse incómoda. Era como si él se compadeciese de ella

- ¿Y qué es lo que harás tú? – inquirió intentando cambiar de tema

- Pues tenía pensado estudiar _Filología Muggle _ y _Cultura mágica_ – Lily le miró sorprendida –Nunca lo habrías imaginado ¿verdad?

- Pues lo cierto es que no

- ¿Qué creías que querría estudiar?

- Pensaba que te presentarías a las pruebas de algún equipo de Quidditch o de modelo de alguna revista de moda, posando con las túnicas del momento…

James la golpeó suavemente en el hombro, provocando una risa cantarina que le trajo a la mente aquella excursión en busca de inviraíces.

- No, en serio, daba por hecho que harías algo con un poco más de acción

- Sí… no estaría mal – silabeó mirando al fuego – mi madre quería que fuese auror y mi padre que fuese abogado del Ministerio, como él, pero a mi siempre me interesó más todo lo muggle. Cuando Sirius viene a mi casa en verano solemos irnos de paseo por ciudades muggles para observar. Me chifla todas esas cosas que hacen

- ¿El qué?

- Por ejemplo, ¿Cómo conseguís mantener el helado tan frío dentro de esa caja de metal y cristal de la heladería? – Lily comenzó a reírse – En serio, nosotros usamos hechizos permanentes de conservación, pero ¿y vosotros?

- Se llama congelador, James, funciona mediante electricidad

- ¿Ves? Eso jamás podríamos hacerlo nosotros – comentó – En mi opinión, vosotros sois los magos – Lily siguió riéndose, regalando alegría a los oídos del chico, que sentía cómo su cuerpo se despertaba.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicarías?

- Bueno, a algo relacionado con las dos culturas, a intentar que la gente comprenda que no sois tan diferentes a nosotros, que habláis, estudiáis y trabajáis. Creo que algún día, el mundo mágico estará preparado para salir a la luz y convivir con el muggle sin barreras, pero para eso tenemos que concienciarnos

- Eso es muy interesante, James – reconoció la chica mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, impresionada. El chico se sintió alagado y pudo notar que al escuchar el nombre en sus labios este parecía sonar mejor.

- Entonces ¿estudiarás _Biología de la flora y la fauna mágica_?

Lily suspiró de nuevo y miró el folleto de _Derecho y Política mágica_ que había en la mesa. James siguió su mirada y comprendió.

- Lily, tus padres no te tuvieron para que les hicieses sentir orgullosos o felices, te tuvieron para que tú fueses feliz – la chica tragó saliva – si lo que quieres es estudiar e investigar sobre las criaturas mágicas, entonces hazlo

Ella le miró y sonrió.

- Creo que tienes razón… - masculló – Aunque McGonagall me matará por esto

- ¡Que le den a McGonagall!

- ¡Potter!

- ¿Qué? Seguro que ella no sabe lo que es un chisme de esos para hacer helados

- Congelador

- Eso, seguro que no lo sabe

Lily volvió a reírse. Últimamente sólo lo hacía cuando el chico estaba con ella. Había algo en su persona que la hacía sentirse aligerada y feliz y, aunque seguía pensando que se comportaba así por pena hacia ella, no podía evitar agarrarse a él para sentirse mejor… y que pasase lo que Dios o Merlín quisiesen.

**-O-**

Corinne sujetaba una puma con la boca mientras apoyaba la mochila en su pierna. Rebuscaba en su interior intentando encontrar el pergamino con el listado de alumnos de tercero que irían a Hosmeade.

De pronto, escuchó unas voces que susurraban al otro lado del pasillo, por donde la escalera de caracol del extremo este del castillo subía a las plantas superiores. Una extraña sensación de estar espiando se instaló en ella y, casi sin quererlo, se escondió a un lado del pasillo, tras un recodo de la pared. Al poco tiempo aparecieron en ese piso Avery y Crabbe, que, haciendo ondear sus capas, siguieron subiendo hacia el segundo piso. La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer dos Slytherins allí arriba si aún ni si quiera habían empezado las clases? Cogió aire y miró a su alrededor. Dejaría lo de entregar el pergamino a McGonagall para luego, ahora… tenía que ver qué narices planeaban esos dos.

Se colgó la mochila de un hombro, guardó la pluma en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la varita, que mantuvo pegada a su pierna intentando no llamar la atención si alguien la veía. Se asomó a las escaleras y comprobó que ambos chicos ya habían desaparecido de estas, por lo que su destino estaba en la segunda planta y no más arriba. Cogió aire y comenzó a subir. Seguramente sería más inteligente avisar a alguien, decirle a Potter lo que pasaba, pero entonces quizás sería demasiado tarde y les perdería. Se aclaró la garganta y se asomó al descansillo de la segunda planta. No había nadie a la vista, pero era capaz de escuchar ruidos al doblar la esquina. No podía quedarse allí, en mitad de la escalera, si esos cabrones estuviesen reuniéndose de nuevo, alguno más podría subir por allí y pillarla. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y encontró una puerta entornada, seguramente de algún armario de cachivaches de Slugorn o Filch. Miró hacia la esquina tras la que se suponía que estaban Avery y Crabbe, y tras infundirse ánimos, corrió de puntillas hacia esa habitación. Allí podría pensar con tranquilidad qué hacer, sin miedo a que la pillasen.

Cuando cruzó la puerta comprobó que había estado en lo cierto. Era un cuarto lleno de multitud de objetos sin ninguna relación entre ellos. Plumas rotas en unas cajas, botes para pociones llenos de polvo en otras, trastos de limpieza que ensuciarían más de lo que limpiarían y un montón más de cosas inútiles. Si alguien quisiese ponerse a recopilar cosas viejas en ese castillo se haría rico… Cogió aire de nuevo y se centró en lo que la ocupaba. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y la lanzó un sencillo hechizo que pudiese engañar a alguien con intenciones de mirar dentro.

**-O-**

Remus entró en la sala Común y se encontró a James y Lily riéndose, enarcó una ceja divertido y se acercó a ellos.

- James, ¿tienes el pergamino? – inquirió con las manos en los bolsillo mirando amistosamente a Lily. La pelirroja le sonrió sonrojada y agachó la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Claro, toma – respondió el moreno con alegría, alcanzándole el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Voy arriba a distraerme un rato, luego nos vemos en la cena

Caminó a las escaleras y subió a su habitación, no podía decir que no se sentía feliz por sus amigos. Esto era algo que tenía que haber pasado hacía mucho, era una pena que se hubiese necesitado algo tan horrible para que ocurriese.

Cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama sobre las mantas recién estiradas por los elfos. Bufó y miró al techo. Aún sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando estaba solo, consciente del secreto que guardaba y de que no podría guardarlo mucho más si seguía así. Lo cierto era que aquella noche no creyó que nada de eso pasase, pensaba haberse convencido de que Corinne no era para él, ni ahora ni nunca, pero cuando escuchó en esos labios tan jugosos que estaba enamorada de él… cuando se lo repitió, con ese ímpetu saliendo de un cuerpo tan pequeño, tan frágil, sin acobardarse, no pudo más, no pudo y quiso volver a saborearla, aún sabiendo que era un error fatal. Y luego ella le dio más de lo que pensaba, le dio calidez, amabilidad, cariño y ternura. A él, que se sentía un monstruo la mayor parte del tiempo. A él que creyó que nunca podría sentir algo así. Y entonces, además de acelerar cada célula de su cuerpo, las derritió, y le dejó agotado, queriendo más y sabiendo que no podría tenerlo.

Abrió el mapa con desazón, esperando entretenerse un rato buscando a la gente y viendo donde estaba cada uno. Además, si le apetecía, podía ponerse a estudiar la posición y la magia del pasadizo que usaban esos asquerosos Slytherins, de modo que pudiesen tenerlo controlado siempre. Desplegó el pergamino y dijo la frase que le permitía ver las dependencias del castillo y a sus habitantes.

Con mirada lánguida, dejó vagar sus ojos por el plano en busca de un nombre. Era ya casi una costumbre para él, buscar su nombre, e imaginar lo que seguramente estaría haciendo. Paseó la mirada por los lugares donde solía encontrarla con más frecuencia: su habitación, donde sólo estaba Ari, el Gran Comedor, la biblioteca y, por si las moscas, el despacho de McGonagall. No consiguió encontrarla en ninguno de esos sitios, por lo que se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, donde había más luz. No estaba preocupado, porque ella no podría estar en ningún lugar fuera del castillo, así que tarde o temprano la encontraría entre la marabunta de puntos con nombres. Y así fue. La localizó en un punto difuso del segundo piso, en un pequeño cuarto en medio del pasillo. Frunció el ceño. Estaba sola. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención. Alecto Carrow y su hermano Amycus caminaban hacia las escaleras principales, lugar donde, si no recordaba mal, Sirius le había dicho que estaba el cuadro del unicornio. Les siguió con el corazón acelerado y pudo comprobar cómo, tras un instante parados en un lugar inexacto, desaparecieron. Cogió aire y se levantó. Corinne estaba aún allí, detrás de una puerta, en lo que seguramente sería un armario escobero. Por la escalera de caracol aparecían dos nuevos Slytherins. Dobló el mapa y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese, pero principalmente a ir a por la chica.

- Creo que has comido demasiadas berenjenas, Peter, tienes la cara amoratada – Remus se apartó cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron en la habitación Sirius, Peter y Frank.

- Por cierto, tu cama aún huele a bomba fétida

- Es ese maldito Pevees, cuando le pille…

- No puedes pillar a un fantasma – comentó Sirius tirándose en su cama

- Padfoot… - susurró el prefecto acercándose a su amigo con nerviosismo. El moreno enarcó una ceja y se sentó, esperando que continuase – Mira – extendió de nuevo el pergamino y le señaló el segundo piso. Sirius frunció el entrecejo y observó con detenimiento.

- Es Rowns ¿y qué?

- Mira a su derecha

Sirius cogió aire y volvió a mirar. Entonces lo vio. Los hermanos Lestrange estaban justo donde debía estar el cuadro que daba entrada a su sala secreta. El moreno miró a su amigo

- No son los primeros que entran

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Frank mordiendo una manzana

- Frank, hay algo que debemos contarte, pero ahora no podemos. – explicó Sirius levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta – Busca a Charsing, dile que venga a la sala común ya – El castaño fue a replicar, pero Sirius ya estaba andando hacia la puerta.

- Lunático el medallón está en mi mesilla. Lleva contigo a Wormtail al segundo piso, que entre en la sala – Remus abrió la boca para protestar – Es el más pequeño de nosotros – explicó abriendo los ojos, intentando que entendiese.

- ¿A dónde vas tú?

- A avisar a James y a Simonds, tenemos que enterarnos de lo que pasa, así que más vale que abras las orejas – gruñó mirando a Peter, que boqueaba asustado.

Cuando el moreno estaba saliendo por la puerta, Remus le paró agarrándole del brazo.

- Ari está en su habitación, déjame el mapa a mí – Sirius asintió y le dio el pergamino, para al instante salir disparado escaleras abajo. James y Lily seguían allí, en silencio, mirando folletos sobre las distintas carreras mágicas.

- Prongs – le llamó apoyándose en la pared como si no ocurriese nada. James suspiró y se levantó con parsimonia, acercándose a él con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Qué, no has tenido suficiente con decirle a Lily que tenía las mejillas más rojas que el pelo? No me habla desde entonces

- Escucha – le interrumpió acercándose – Están reuniéndose de nuevo – el chico se estiró, apretando las mandíbulas – Tienes que quedarte con ella, Prongs, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

James asintió y miró a Lily con disimulo.

- Estará bien, te lo prometo – susurró Sirius girándose hacia las escaleras de las chicas – A_ccio escoba - _masculló, apuntando hacia su habitación. Al poco tiempo apareció volando por las escaleras de los chicos una escoba despeluchada que fue a parar a la mano del moreno. Lily se giró y le miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué haces, Black? Sabes que no puedes volar dentro del castillo

- Es un asunto de vida o muerte, pelirroja – comentó con una sonrisa simpática.

Seguidamente, se subió en la escoba y voló escaleras arriba. Pudo notar cómo el ambiente cambiaba a su alrededor, enrareciéndose, así que aceleró de un modo suicida y saltó al llegar al descansillo, agarrando la escoba, que continuaba por el impulso. Pudo ver cómo las escaleras temblaban y finalmente volvían a estar en reposo. _Ja, McGonagall, toma defensas de mierda_

Carraspeó y apoyó la escoba en la pared. El descansillo estaba a oscuras, así que fue mirando puerta por puerta hasta encontrar aquella en la que ponía "7º curso". Se mojó los labios y golpeó suavemente la madera. No hubo respuesta. Suspiró y volvió a golpearla. Nada.

- Me cag'üen la… - tomó el pomo y lo giró, abriendo la puerta y entrando dentro.

La habitación estaba muy iluminada por la nieve que había en los alfeizares de las ventanas, por lo que entrecerró los ojos. Pasó con cuidado y cerró la puerta tras él. Las camas estaban hechas y no parecía haber nadie cerca. Gruñó y se giró para irse, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y un silbido salió del interior de este, acompañado por el vaho característico de un baño caliente.

Ari salió enrollada en una toalla blanca, descalza, mientras se sacudía el pelo con una más pequeña, intentando quitar la humedad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía a gusto mientras arrugaba los labios para silbar. Sirius tragó saliva. Miró a la puerta de reojo, calibrando el tiempo necesario para escapar de allí sin ser visto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era inútil, que las vergüenzas y las chiquilladas quedaban fuera de aquello porque se trataba de algo mucho más importante que su odio mutuo. Se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó. Ari levantó la cabeza con parsimonia, pensando que sería alguna de sus compañeras, y al verle ahí, con la camisa mal remetida en el pantalón, las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada de aburrimiento, pegó los brazos a cada lado intentando sujetar aún más la toalla y abrió la boca, dispuesta a chillar hasta que la oyesen los inquilinos de las mazmorras.

- Ahórratelo, Simonds, no vengo a verte las piernas – La morena cogió aire y dejó la toalla pequeña con la que se secaba la cabeza en la cama. Se giró y le miró de frente

- Oh, en ese caso siéntate y charlemos mientras me visto… - exclamó con sarcasmo - ¿qué coño haces en mi habitación? – la voz le temblaba, haciéndole comprender que si no contestaba pronto posiblemente no saldría de allí con vida.

- Se están reuniendo de nuevo

Ari abrió la boca, relajando los hombros.

- Es el momento perfecto para que vayamos a su sala común a examinar el cuadro de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes. No habrá casi nadie y podremos escondernos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James

- ¿De donde has sacado eso de que el cuadro está en su sala común?

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y miró alrededor con impaciencia. Cuando volvió a mirarla, la chica estaba cruzada de brazos y le miraba inquisitivamente. El pelo aún estaba muy mojado, por lo que unas cuantas gotas de agua bajaban con lentitud por su cuello, acumulándose en el pequeño hueco de la clavícula para descender después hacia el pecho, desapareciendo finalmente en el canalillo de su escote. El moreno volvió a carraspear.

- Pensaba que eso había quedado claro la otra noche

- No, Black, eso fue lo que tú te inventaste, pero yo nunca te dije que fuese así

Sirius enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca

- El cuadro está en el despacho de Salazar Stlytherin, en un pasadizo de las mazmorras.

El moreno cerró la boca y la miró impresionado. Nunca había escuchado la existencia de semejante lugar, y eso que él se jactaba de conocer el castillo como a la palma de su mano; y además, eso significaba que se había equivocado y ella nunca había entrado en la sala común de las serpientes… bueno eso no quería decir que no hubiese pasado lo que pensó cuando supuso que eso era así, pero era una especie de alivio saber que… bueno, daba igual.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – inquirió con molestia

- No me preguntaste, tú y tu única neurona disteis por hecho que estaba en la sala común, y de pequeña me enseñaron que los burros son tercos y no merece la pena dialogar con ellos…

- Podíamos haber ido antes

- ¿Para qué quieres ir allí?

- Para averiguar si podemos hacer algo para utilizar el cuadro como una especie de ventana a esa sala.

- ¿Cómo un espejo espía?

- ¿Qué?

Ari cogió aire y miró a su alrededor.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa. – Sirius se rió con incredulidad. La chica se acercó a la cama que había en el extremo de la habitación y se agachó para abrir el baúl que había a los pies de esta. Sirius entrecerró los ojos, pensando cómo era posible que la toalla aguantase todo aquello sin caerse, y acallando a su mente cuando le comentó lo delicioso que sería que eso ocurriese…

Ari sacó unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta de tirantes, junto con un jersey de algodón que dejó sobre la cama. Volvió a agacharse y entonces miró al chico.

- ¿Te importa? – inquirió con fastidio

Sirius suspiró y se giró, apoyando las manos en el poyete de la ventana y mirando hacia el exterior. Podía escuchar cómo la chica se movía detrás de él, cómo sus pies descalzos se apoyaban en el suelo con un chasquido casi inaudible en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero no en esa, no en esa en la que sabía que ella estaba a su espalda desnuda y mojada… Escuchó cómo cogió aire y caminó hacia el baño. Sirius se giró y vio las toallas sobre la cama. El jersey de algodón seguía ahí. Ari regresó al instante, cepillándose el pelo y con la camiseta de tirantes humedecida por el agua que resbalaba de algunos mechones.

- No tenemos todo el día, ¿sabes?

La chica le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y continuó peinándose. Se agachó y se puso un par de calcetines, para luego calzarse unos botines bajos con rapidez. Se giró y cogió el jersey, que remangó y se metió por la cabeza. El cuello era muy holgado, por lo que le caía por un hombro con gracia. Con una mano se removió el pelo, que quedó alborotado, y caminó hacia la puerta.

- No tenemos todo el día ¿sabes? – se burló, mirándole con diversión y desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Sirius bufó y la siguió. Ella ya bajaba por las escaleras en un trote rápido, por lo que el chico agarró su escoba y bajó como había subido, sin poder evitar golpearse la coronilla con el perfil del techo.

En la sala común ya no había nadie. Los alumnos más pequeños jugaban en los terrenos y los demás estaban en el Gran Comedor aprovechando las últimas horas de vacaciones. James y Lily habían desaparecido, pero no se preocupó. Su amigo no se separaría de la pelirroja ni un instante, sacaría excusas de cualquier lado para conseguirlo. Ari le esperaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda, mirándole de mala gana.

- No eres nada agradable por las mañanas, Simonds, eso te va a restar puntos con el imbécil que se quiera casar contigo

La morena bufó y salió de la habitación con la barbilla alta. Él sonrió. Por lo menos no había perdido la diversión de enfadarla…

**-O-**

Remus caminaba con prisa por el pasillo de la tercera planta, intentando llegar cuanto antes a la escalera de caracol que le dejaría cerca del armario en el que Corinne se escondía.

- Lunático… ¿crees que me matarían si me descubriesen? – inquirió Peter con voz titilante, restregándose las manos

- Ni si quiera se les va a pasar por la cabeza que una rata pueda estar espiándoles – repitió el prefecto mirando a su amigo levemente y devolviendo la mirada con rapidez hacia el mapa del merodeador, que mostraba el pasillo desierto por el momento.

- Pero son asesinos, Remus, imagínate que les da por hacerme algo para divertirse…

- No te preocupes – el castaño se paró de golpe, consiguiendo que su diminuto y torpe amigo chocase con él – sólo conviértete en rata y escóndete en un rincón. Padfoot dice que es una sala muy oscura, con recovecos, no deberían verte.

Peter tragó saliva y emprendió la marcha detrás del castaño. No le gustaba aquello. Evans ni si quiera le caía bien. Era compasiva y siempre le miraba con pena, como si él necesitase que ella le defendiese. Además, él siempre había sido cobarde cuando la empresa no le interesaba, cualidad por la cual, quizás, sus amigos le dejaban siempre de lado. Porque no era tonto. Peter podía ver cómo ellos le aceptaban porque no les quedaba más remedio, porque Remus le tenía pena, a Sirius le hacía gracia y James se había encariñado con esa faceta suya de perrito faldero. En realidad estaba solo, siempre lo había estado. Y ahora ellos pretendían usarle, que arriesgase su vida, en una tarea que podría matarle, sólo por un capricho amoroso de James. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, refrescando las grietas que se habían formado en estos a causa de su respiración acelerada. Pero quizás esto podría servir para que le tomasen en serio de una vez. Si veían su valentía y predisposición para hacerlo podrían acercarle a ellos, y no había nada que más quisiese que sentirse parte del _club_ _merodeador_ en serio, y no sólo para distraer hombres lobo, espiar a asesinos y ser el centro de las burlas. Sí, les iba a demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer.

Comenzaron a bajar por la escalera de caracol en un rápido trote. Peter tragó saliva y frenó de golpe cuando Remus paró para escuchar. El mapa no mostraba a nadie cerca de allí. Parecía que todos los que debían estar en aquella sala ya habían entrado, pero aún así Remus era muy cuidadoso, y prefería confiar en sus sentidos cuando algo le daba mala espina.

- ¿Por qué no hemos traído la capa de invisibilidad? – preguntó elevando el labio superior

- Sirius la necesitaba

- ¿Acaso va a hacer algo más peligroso que meterse en la guarida de unos asesinos? – inquirió con sarcasmo

- No lo sé, lo que me ha dicho cuando se ha ido lo has oído tú también

Remus volvió a emprender la marcha, llegando finalmente al pasillo del segundo piso. Estaban en un lugar alejado de la zona de aulas, un recoveco que Peter no conocía. Siguió al delegado, que caminó con rapidez hacia una puerta pequeña y desgastada, cerrada posiblemente desde hacía veinte años. Pero antes de llegar, la puerta se abrió y mostró a una Corinne con los ojos abiertos como platos que miraba a Remus con incredulidad. Parecía algo asustada y nerviosa y rápidamente se acercó a su amigo y le agarró de un brazo, empujándole al interior de la habitación. Peter les siguió molesto, intentando darse por invitado.

- Remus, se han reunido de nuevo, están todos ahí, he visto llegar a Avery con Crabbe, a los Carrow y los Lestrange y a un par de chicas que…

- Tranquila, ¿estás bien? – la chica asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Parecía afectada por todo aquello.

Peter chasqueó la lengua con aburrimiento y se fijó en la sala. Debía haber sido hechizada de algún modo, porque las paredes permitían ver de forma difusa los pasillos que la rodeaban, entre ellos el del cuadro del unicornio. Peter carraspeó y agarró a Remus de la manga de su jersey, interrumpiendo la tierna escena que ambos Gryffindor compartían, mirándose melosamente e intentando recomponerse.

- Mira, Lunático – exclamó en un susurró señalando el pasillo por el que ellos acababan de llegar. Snape había aparecido por la escalera de caracol y caminaba desgarbadamente hacia el pasillo del cuadro.

- ¿Por qué va solo?

- No deben estar muy contentos con él, su misión era atraer a Lily y ha conseguido todo lo contrario – susurró el prefecto

El chico miró un reloj que llevaba en la muñeca de aspecto destartalado, con un par de abolladuras y algunos arañazos en el cristal. Luego miró con fastidio a su alrededor, y se apoyó en la pared. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Regulus apareció por el pasillo principal, caminando con tranquilidad, ambas manos en los bolsillos y un par de mechones de pelo negro escondiéndole parcialmente los ojos. Ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras que desde el interior de la sala no pudieron escuchar. Snape parecía molesto, y Regulus le miraba con asco. El Black sacó un medallón igual al que Sirius había encontrado y ambos entraron en la sala.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? – inquirió Corinne con el ceño fruncido

Remus negó con la cabeza, con mirada resignada.

- Bueno, Peter, es tu turno

El delegado miró el mapa tras haces un _lumus_. Corinne se acercó a él y observó el pergamino.

- ¡Eh!, es un mapa del castillo

- No parece que haya nadie cerca, así que vamos, conviértete y sal. Espera al lado del cuadro a ver si viene alguno más y luego entra con ellos.

- ¿Y si no viene nadie?

- No te preocupes, déjame eso a mí

Corinne observó con repugnancia cómo el paliducho y gordinflón chico estiraba los rasgos de su cara con esfuerzo y reducía su tamaño, hasta convertirse en una gorda rata con una gran cola. Con diversión, pensó que si ella encontrase esa rata en su habitación, no dudaría un segundo en pensar que era él. Lo cierto era que casi podía ver esos dientes torcidos en su boca diminuta y ese pelo raído y fino, muy parecido al que Peter tenía en su forma real.

- Vamos – susurró Remus abriendo la puerta con cuidado. Peter se asomó despacio y finalmente echó a correr hacia el pasillo del cuadro. Corinne pudo ver cómo se agazapaba en un hueco de la pared de tal forma que sólo el brillo de sus ojillos negros se hacía visible desde allí.

- ¿Crees que vendrá alguien más?

- No lo sé, pero espero que sí

Ambos observaban el mapa en silencio, esperando ver aparecer algún punto en esa planta que llevase un nombre conocido por su crueldad y estupidez.

El chico podía oler el aroma que desprendía la melena rizada de Corinne. Era un aroma afrutado, seguramente de su champú. Tragó saliva, intentando concentrarse en el mapa. Pero no podía evitar observarla de reojo, esos labios que se mordía con nerviosismo y ese hueco en su garganta que se hundía cada vez que cogía aire. La chica no llevaba un jersey escotado, pero tenía curvas voluptuosas, por lo que su silueta era fácil de apreciar aún en aquella semi-penumbra. Remus cogió aire, maldiciéndose al instante cuando todo su cuerpo se contaminó de aquel aroma suave.

- Ahí

Remus se sorprendió con su susurro. Miró el mapa y pudo ver dos puntos caminando desde un pasillo lateral.

- ¿Quién es Jugson? – inquirió el chico

- No suele salir mucho de su sala. Repitió séptimo – respondió ella en un susurro – Es realmente escalofriante

Un cosquilleo subió por la nuca del chico al sentir ese comentario tan cerca de él, como acariciándole.

- Vaya… Wilkes me caía bien

Remus no contestó, se quedó callado observando cómo ambos chicos avanzaban hacia el pasillo que quedaba a su derecha. Llegó un momento en que levantaron la vista del mapa y observaron como avanzaban frente a ellos, uno muy alto alto y delgado, hasta el punto de parecer un cadáver y el otro con cara simpática, pero un gesto de prepotencia instalado en la boca, mirando de reojo a su compañero. No hablaban, simplemente caminaban uno al lado del otro. Al llegar frente al cuadro, tanto Remus como Corinne se fijaron en el huequito en el que Peter se escondía. Podían entrever su nariz olfateando con rapidez, y sus ojos mirando con astucia a los dos chicos. El más bajito sacó un medallón y descubrió la entrada al cuadro.

- Mierda…

Ese entró primero. El más alto observó a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano en el bolsillo, agarrando lo que seguramente sería su varita.

- Venga – masculló Corinne a su lado

- Vamos, Peter, ahora

Cuando parecía que al Gryffindor no le daría tiempo a ir tras el misterioso Slytherin, la rata apareció corriendo y se situó detrás de su pie derecho. Corinne y Remus cogieron aire y observaron con ansiedad. Peter se movía con rapidez sin perderse un movimiento y adaptándose perfectamente a cada uno de sus pasos. Después de un par de segundos, ambos, tanto la rata como el larguirucho, desaparecieron tras el cuadro.

- Eso ha sido… escalofriante – masculló la chica – Ya no me fiaré de ninguna rata

- ¿Acaso lo has hecho alguna vez? – inquirió el prefecto divertido

- La verdad es que no – reconoció encogiéndose de hombros

Ambos se quedaron observando el cuadro, y echando un vistazo al mapa de vez en cuando, por si aparecía alguno más. Remus no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su amigo, pero parecía que el mundo real estaba a mil años luz de allí, de ese cuarto azulado por el hechizo que la chica había echado en las paredes. Parecía que por más que se esforzase, sus sentidos sólo estaban por la labor de percibirla a ella, de hacerle ver que lo único que realmente le interesaba era esa piel morena, ese brillo dorado de sus brazos, esos rizos morenos, ese aroma que le volvía loco. Carraspeó y frunció el ceño, intentando mostrarse interesado por ese jodido cuadro y ese maldito mapa. Pero no pasaba nada, no aparecía ni un fantasma. Y empezaba a sentirse realmente estúpido e incómodo al estar allí callado, parado, sin hacer ni decir nada. Porque la verdad era que ambos sabían que tenían algo que tratar. Algo que acabar o dar por terminado. Pero era más fácil así, como si no hubiese pasado…

¿Por qué tenía que tener esa mala suerte? Su vida no había sido fácil nunca, pero nunca se había planteado este aspecto en concreto hasta que no la conoció a ella de forma más intima el año pasado. Su mente siempre iba por el dónde viviría, el cómo le aceptaría la gente si se enteraba, el qué podría pasar si un día perdía el control… pero cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que jamás podría completar su vida junto a alguien fue aquel primer día en el expreso, cuando la vio. Desde ese momento sólo la veía a ella, en frente, mirándole con esos ojos marrones y esa boca diminuta. Aquello empeoró desde ese beso lleno de energía y fogosidad que compartieron en la lechucería, porque desde entonces no podía apartarla de su mente cuando su cuerpo iba despertándose a la luna llena, a los instintos del animal. Pero ahora las cosas eran más difíciles. Desde la fiesta de Navidad sólo la sentía a ella, su olor, su voz, sus labios, sus manos acariciándole el pelo y enseñándole a comportarse con cuidado, con ternura. Lo erótico de su mente había dejado paso a todo lo que tenerla podría significar, a lo que podría disfrutar estando a su lado. Y no sólo se reducía a esas tres o cuatro fatídicas noches al mes, sino a todos los días, todas las horas, cada minuto y segundo de su día a día.

Cogió aire y miró al techo. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que apartarla de él por las buenas o las malas, porque sino… sino todo iba a ir peor, y al final se volvería loco, y ella también, porque no entendería nada, y pensaría que sólo la quería para pasar unas cuantas horas de alegría.

- Corinne…

- No digas nada – susurró ella sin apartar la vista del pasillo frente a ellos

Remus frunció el entrecejo y permaneció en silencio, mirándola. La chica giró la cabeza y le miró de una forma que le partió el corazón.

- No hace falta que lo digas – repitió – ya sé que tú y yo no vamos a estar juntos – su voz era grave y seria, como habiendo aceptado un destino que para nada se le hacía sencillo pero contra el que no se sentía capaz de luchar.

- Pero quiero… quiero que lo entiendas - Le miró y sonrió con una mueca que no le llegó a los ojos - Quiero que comprendas que esto no es lo que yo quiero, pero que no tengo otra opción

La chica asintió y volvió a mirar al pasillo, abrazándose a sí misma disimuladamente.

- No es sencillo, Corinne… tú, no lo comprendes pero créeme cuando te digo que nada me gustaría más que estar con…

- Para – le interrumpió – no sigas. No sé qué secreto es ese que no te permite hacer lo que quieres. Por eso prefiero no saber qué quieres en realidad. Es más fácil aceptar que simplemente no soy lo que buscas.

Remus le agarró de los brazos y la giró, poniéndola frente a él. Sus ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros, compartiendo la mirada en aquella luz mortecina. El chico los cerró y apoyó la frente en su cabeza, logrando sorprenderla por la gran cantidad de derrotismo que demostró con ese gesto.

- Pero es que tú eres precisamente lo que más me gustaría tener – susurró, acariciándole un rizo que colocó tras su oreja – Tú eres la persona que querría tener a mi lado… si pudiese. El problema es que yo no busco nada, Corinne, porque no tengo permitido tener lo que ambos queremos. Yo… nunca podría hacerte feliz.

La chica sintió como un nudo en su garganta le hacía cada vez más difícil el respirar, cómo su cuerpo le pedía que le abrazase y no le dejase marchar jamás, cómo su cabeza le pedía que le creyese, que intentase entender… lo incomprensible. ¿Qué podría haber tan malo como para que no pudiesen estar juntos? Él ya le había dejado claro que no era otra persona, entonces ¿qué?

- Explícamelo, Remus – le pidió levantándole la cara con ambas manos en sus mejillas - ¿qué ocurre? Puedes confiar en mí

El chico cogió aire y se separó de ella, dándole la espalda

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió acercándose a él - ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que no pudiese entenderlo? Yo… te quiero, Remus. No creo que nada pudiese hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Él sintió como sus manos le acariciaban un brazo. Su corazón estaba crecido, enorme ante sus palabras. Se sentiría pletórico si no fuese porque su cabeza le pedía que fuese razonable. Ya no era sólo por él, por el miedo a que no lo aceptase, sino por ella, por el peligro de poder hacerla daño. Porque si algo le pasase por su culpa, el jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se giró y la miró. Quería recordarla en ese momento, con esa mirada que sólo era para él, durante el resto de sus días. Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Corinne cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hacia sus dedos.

- Me da miedo – susurró bajando la mano hacia su cuello

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no sé cómo vas a reaccionar

La chica le miró con intriga. Remus cogió aire y fue a apartar la mano de su garganta, cuando ella levantó las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Era tan pequeña su mano, no creía haber visto nunca una mano tan pequeña.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas que te demuestre lo que significas para mí? – inquirió levantando un brazo y apartándole un mechón castaño que tenía en la frente – Si no me crees cuando te lo digo, entonces déjame que te lo demuestre estando a tu lado en lo bueno y lo malo. Sea lo que sea, será preferible a estar lejos de ti

- ¿Por qué yo? – Corinne sonrió - ¿Desde cuándo? Yo no he hecho nada para que tú… sientas esto por mí

- Lo dices como si fuese un suplicio

- En cierto modo lo es. Sería más sencillo si yo fuese el único que sufriese

- No tiene por qué sufrir nadie, Remus

El prefecto cogió aire y agarró la barbilla de la chica, levantándole la cabeza hasta poder ver sus enormes ojos justo frente a él.

- Prométeme que no me mirarás… como si fuese un monstruo – Corinne frunció el entrecejo

- Tú jamás podrías ser un monstruo – respondió con confusión – no conozco a nadie menos parecido a algo monstruoso

- Tú… - Remus se separó de ella y volvió a coger aire – tú no me conoces

Corinne volvió a acercarse a él y ahora fue ella la que le agarró de la barbilla, haciéndole encorvarse mínimamente.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada – susurró – Puedes esperar, decírmelo cuando lo sientas. Yo seguiré aquí, dispuesta a aceptar lo que sea que pase

El chico respiró hondo, sintiéndose mínimamente aliviado. Podía sentir sus finos dedos, congelados por el frío que aguardaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes, sobre su cara, sosteniéndole. Se agachó un poco más y dejó sus labios a escasos centímetros de la boca de la morena. Y es que no podía mantenerse por más tiempo separado de esas caricias amables y cálidas. Corinne se impulsó hacia arriba y le besó, con cuidado y mimo, intentando transmitir en un roce ligero todo el amor que sentía y la tranquilidad que él necesitaba para confiar en ella, ahora o cuando fuese.

- Dame tiempo para pensar en esto, ¿vale? – le pidió acariciándole la mejilla.

- El que necesites…

Corinne estaba encerrada en esos ojos azucarados que la miraban desde arriba, con el miedo y la incertidumbre escrita en ellos. Ahora entendía que ella no tenía nada que ver con la decisión del chico de mantenerla al margen. Que se trataba de algo mucho más complicado. Y eso en cierto sentido la aliviaba, pero en otro… la preocupaba demasiado.

**-O-**

- Pongo mi vida por testigo de que no dejaré que te caigas – juró con una mano en el corazón y semblante burlón.

- No sé en qué momento accedí a esto…

- En el momento en el que pensaste "¡_uh! Me encantaría agarrarme a esa cintura de mil dioses_" – comentó con voz aguda. Lily le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja enarcada. – Pero siento decirte que se te ha fastidiado el plan, nena, porque tú iras delante

- ¿Yo? – inquirió sorprendida – Nunca he llevado una escoba con nadie detrás

- No te preocupes por eso, mira – alargó el brazo y le agarró la mano, tirando hacia él para ponerla sobre la escoba.

Tras ponerse justo tras ella, estiró los brazos y le dio a la escoba la orden para que se elevase, quedando entre las piernas de ambos. James agarró el mástil, rodeando el cuerpo de la chica para manejar el vuelo.

- Eres más listo de lo que pensaba … - comentó divertida notando separarse sus pies del suelo y los brazos del chico sujetándola con firmeza.

- Soy James Potter… ¿qué esperabas?

Ari sonrió mirando por la ventana del primer piso, desde donde podía ver a su amiga volando ligeramente por los terrenos abrazada por James.

Sirius llegó a su lado tras recuperar la capa invisible de detrás de una estatua donde la escondía y se apoyó en el alfeizar.

- Parece que al final Jaime lo ha conseguido

La chica cogió aire y le miró. Tenía los ojos grises fijos en el exterior, luciendo un extraño aura de divinidad por el reflejo de la blancura de la nieve.

- Se supone que tenemos prisa, Black, así que déjate de gilipolleces y vamos

Apretó los puños y la siguió. Una ves que llegaron al hall, tomaron las escaleras para ir hacia las mazmorras.

- ¿Sabes? No debería confiar en ti, al fin y al cabo no eres más que una chiflada, a saber lo que querrás hacer conmigo y mi cuerpo de infarto – comentó con ligereza detrás de la chica, que caminaba por un corredor frío y oscuro, con multitud de sombras reflejándose en las paredes de piedra.

Ari bufó y le ignoró, repitiéndose mentalmente mil veces que aquello era un bien mayor y que merecía la pena sufrirle si eso significaba ayudar a Lily.

- Eres realmente aburrida, Simonds, antes por lo menos me hacías gracia

- No soy un payaso para divertirte, así que cierra la boca

Sirius sonrió y se fijó en su culo, que se movía ligeramente hacia los lados al caminar. La melena húmeda bailaba alrededor de su cintura, con ondulaciones hipnóticas. La verdad es que esa jodida tenía un buen trasero, se dijo frunciendo el ceño. Levantó la mirada alzando las cejas ante sus pensamientos y se obligó a no volver por aquellos argumentos que le habían hecho perder la razón una semana atrás. ¿Y qué si estaba más buena que el pan? Era una maldita prepotente… demasiado parecida a él, y no podía volver a caer en la misma trampa por nada del mundo, eso se lo juraba a sí mismo. Pero si tenía que reconocer algo, era que en cierto modo, necesitaba a la morena. Su vida había pasado de forma más ligera gracias a las broncas con ella y las divertidas trifulcas que se traían. Pasaba los días pensando cómo fastidiarla y más de una vez le habían castigado por ir demasiado lejos en sus bromas. Lo había pensado bien y se había convencido de que lo mejor de todo era seguir haciéndole la puñeta, con la esperanza de que ella quisiese que las cosas fuesen como antes. Sino… bueno, sino se buscaría otra cosa en la que entretenerse. Sólo eso, entretenimiento.

Ari intentaba recordar exactamente el lugar en el que Regulus había susurrado aquella palabra. Sabía que estaba en un aula entre dos armaduras, y que justo en frente había un cuadro, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que las mazmorras estaban repletas de armaduras y que las pinturas colgaban de un lado y otro sin ton ni son. El decorador no se había esmerado demasiado…

Se paró y miró a su alrededor. Estaba segura de que era por allí, no muy lejos. Tenía un buen sentido de orientación y, partiendo de la sala común de las serpientes, recordaba haber torcido dos veces a la derecha, haber pasado frente a una escalofriante estatua de un ahorcado y luego haber seguido todo recto hasta la supuesta aula que escondía la entrada secreta. Así que no debía estar muy lejos, porque había visto esa estatua ya dos veces.

- Bueno, sí, esto es una buena forma de conocer las mazmorras, pero se supone que están reunidos y algún día se _desreunirán_, así que estaría bien darse prisa.

- Era por aquí… - susurró Ari caminando un par de pasos hacia atrás

- Perfecto

- ¿Por qué no cierras el pico, Black? – exclamó alzando las manos ante él – No ayudas en nada portándote como un jodido gilipollas

- Ah… - gimió el chico mirando al techo – Hacía demasiado que no me insultabas… pensaba que había dejado de caerte mal

- No sueñes – bufó dándole la espalda y caminando hacia dos armaduras que tenían un cuadro pequeño frente a ellas. Juraría que el cuadro era más grande la vez anterior, pero por probar, no perdía nada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué buscamos?

Ari le ignoró, mirando la puerta mohosa que quedaba entre las dos armaduras. Torció la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué miras? – inquirió el moreno situándose a su lado. Repitió los gestos de la chica y elevó el labio a la vez que giraba la cabeza para mirarla. Ella estaba concentrada, con la varita apoyada en la barbilla y los labios fruncidos. – Empiezas a darme miedo

- Ojalá… - la puerta por la que había entrado aquella vez con Regulus no estaba tan desmejorada, o por lo menos eso le pareció a ella. Alargó la mano con la varita y empujó la madera con un ligero toque. Un chirrido estruendoso logró que ambos se sobresaltasen, mientras la puerta cedía hacia el interior.

- Qué acogedor…

La chica entró dentro con la varita en alto, iluminando la sala con un _lumus_. Frente a ella había un gran cuadro de una bella mujer.

_- Parsel_ – susurró, conteniendo una sonrisa de alivio.

Un pequeño temblor comenzó bajo los pies de Sirius, que se echó un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ari amplió su sonrisa y esperó un momento a que una entrada oscura se abriese frente a ella al apartarse la pintura. La chica comenzó a caminar sin hacerse esperar, bajando el _lumus _hacia sus pies. Sirius pudo ver cómo su silueta se perfilaba en azul por la luz mágica, contra la oscuridad de aquel angosto pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Sacó su varita y se apresuró a llegar junto a ella. Nada más entrar, la estrecha entrada desapareció, dejándolos atrapados en aquel pasillo estrecho, lleno de telarañas y pequeños ruiditos que le hacían sospechar que allí vivían más ratas que en todo Londres.

- Ahora, ¿a dónde tenemos que ir?

- Tenemos que buscar un ladrillo suelto

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

- Tu hermano me lo enseñó

- ¿Y cómo cojones lo sabe él?

Ari giró para mirarle divertida. Lo cierto era que nunca se lo había planteado, pero era realmente increíble pensar que el chico pudiese haberlo descubierto casualmente. Y si no era así, entonces alguien se lo había dicho. ¿Significaba eso que aquella sala la conocían más personas? Un escalofrió le trepó por la columna. ¿Y si alguien les encontraba? O peor, ¿y si alguien estaba dentro?

Sirius carraspeó, bajando la vista hacia el suelo. Podría jurar que sus pies estaban enterrados en polvo. La verdad es que aquello no debía conocerlo demasiada gente. Volvió a mirar a la chica, que se fijaba en las paredes con atención. Le había sonreído. Sí, lo había visto, se había girado y le había sonreído. Ella nunca le había sonreído, a no ser que fuese para reírse de él. No, no, no, su relación no era una relación de sonrisas, era una relación de peleas. Y en las peleas no se sonríe.

- ¡Aquí! – masculló la chica frenando de golpe. Sirius se chocó con ella, agarrándola de la cintura para evitar caerse y que ella se cayera. Luego se dio cuenta de que habría estado bien verla en el suelo rodeada de polvo y telarañas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. - ¿Qué demonios haces? – masculló apartándole de un manotazo

- Deberías ponerte luces de freno, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? – Ari entrecerró los ojos – No me mires así, un día va a pasar una desgracia y no será mi culpa.

- La única desgracia podría ser tener tus zarpas sobre mí, y eso acaba de pasar

- No sólo ahora… - comentó de modo sugerente

La chica le miró boqueando como un pez, y rápidamente apartó la vista para adelantar la mano hacia el ladrillo y girarlo. Era como si estuviese anclado en mantequilla. Ni si quiera sonó ningún ruido parecido al rozamiento. Sirius sonreía con socarronería. Ah… ese tema era su talón de Aquiles, y él lo aprovecharía.

Un enorme agujero negro se abrió a las espaldas del chico, que trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio y apuntó hacia él con la varita, como preparándose para defenderse de algo invisible.

Ari le adelantó, golpeándole el hombro al hacerlo, y se introdujo en la oscuridad sin dudar. Sirius miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué podría ser peor que ese agujero, y finalmente la siguió.

La morena acababa de encender las antorchas que decoraban la amplia sala, emitiendo un destello verde titilante que aumentaba la sensación de frialdad. Sirius se fijó en las paredes, repletas de estanterías, y en el enorme cuadro que colgaba vacío sobre la chimenea, detrás del escritorio de caoba.

- Este tío sí que sabía cómo montárselo… ¿Dónde crees que estamos, aún bajo el lago?

- No creo, seguramente estemos bajo el bosque prohibido

- Ugh… - masculló encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Había recorrido ese bosque una noche al mes durante cuatro años, y podía jurar que no había nada bueno ni sobre la tierra, ni bajo ella. Esa sala era la prueba irrefutable de ello.

Ari se acercó al cuadro y encendió la chimenea con un sencillo hechizo no oral. Después se abrazó los brazos para protegerse de la humedad y el frío que aún quedaba en la sala y miró el retrato. No parecía haber nada particular en él. El marco era de metal macizo, muy oscuro por el paso del tiempo, y el lienzo simplemente mostraba un fondo beis vacío. Alzó las manos y lo rozó, intentando encontrar algo que le hiciese sospechar que había algo extraño en él. Después de un rato examinándolo, realizando un par de conjuros reveladores, se dio por vencida, y simplemente lo observó en silencio.

- ¿Dónde crees que estará?

- Seguramente en la casa de algún chiflado descendiente suyo

- ¿Tú crees? – inquirió la chica mirándole con el ceño fruncido – He pensado que debe estar en el castillo

- ¿Por qué? – Sirius caminaba por la sala examinando las estanterías y los volúmenes que en ellas había.

- Porque ya hemos encontrado dos, quizás es cierto que el otro está en su sala común y que allí es donde suele estar siempre

- No creo… ¿Le preguntaste a mi hermano por el cuadro?

- Sí, dijo que no sabía nada

- Ahí está – dijo levantando una mano sin mirarla, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo – Si no te dijo nada es que no lo sabe, y además, a mí tampoco me lo comentó nunca

La chica pudo atisbar una pequeña huella de tristeza en el comentario del chico, pero su mente cavilaba sobre sus palabras. Aun sabiendo que su hermano era partícipe de esa banda de asesinos de la que él había renegado, confiaba en él de algún modo, como si le conociese demasiado bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Regulus nunca miente – comentó con sencillez – De pequeños mi madre siempre nos pillaba cuando hacíamos alguna trastada, porque era tan mal mentiroso que en cuanto le preguntaba, no podía evitar decírselo. – recordó divertido – ella siempre fue su punto débil…

Ari le miró torciendo la cabeza. El chico estaba observando uno de los libros de la estantería que había al otro lado de la sala. Un tomo verde oscuro demasiado estropeado comparándolo con el resto, que ya de por sí estaban destrozados por el paso del tiempo. Sirius lo giraba en sus manos, intentando leer el desgastado título de su portada. Finalmente, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para advertirle de que no lo abriese puesto que no sabían qué tipo de lectura solía frecuentar el creador de Hogwarts más oscuro de todos, el chico lo abrió, logrando que la puerta, o mejor dicho, el hueco negro por el que habían entrado, desapareciese. Sirius levantó la cabeza asustado y cerró el libro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Oh… mierda – masculló la chica acercándose a la pared y pasando la mano sobre cada ladrillo que encontraba – Oh… joder, Black, esta vez sí que vas a conseguir que me cabree como no encontremos pronto una solución a esto.

- Tranquila – silabeó con desconfianza - el tío Salazar tenía que salir de aquí – tartamudeó - ¿no?

**-O-**

Habían llegado a un pequeño páramo sin árboles, con una hierba fina marrón recubierta de nieve medio derretida. Lily se estremeció dentro de su pequeño abrigo y se arrebuñó en la bufanda que Ari le había prestado hacía casi dos años. El cielo estaba ya oscuro, y cuando pisó aquel suelo congelado, tuvo la sensación de estar en un lugar mágico, más de lo que cualquier sitio de aquel castillo podría serlo.

- Mira – le pidió James señalando hacia delante. Detrás de una pequeña porción del bosque prohibido que caía por la ladera como lava negra, un Hogwarts nevado resplandecía como un enorme candelabro en medio de la oscuridad. El lago reflejaba las luces de las torres y la pequeña cabaña del guardabosque titilaba al fondo, casi imperceptible. Lily quedó impresionada. Parecía una estampa de postal. – Es increíble ¿verdad?

- Sí… - masculló, con los ojos abiertos y sin perderse un detalle de las vistas – Pero, ¿no es peligroso? Y seguramente esto no esté bien, estamos en el bosque prohibido

- No hay peligro, estamos en un claro elevado, y además, ¿y qué si está prohibido? Vamos Evans, ¡desmelénate!

Lily le miró con una sonrisa sorprendida y emitió una suave carcajada. James pensaba que aquello era inmejorable. Ese era un lugar que había descubierto por casualidad un día en sus escapadas mensuales con Sirius, Remus y Peter. Nunca había llevado a nadie allí, era como su remanso de paz particular y más en aquellas noches, en las que el silencio, tan sólo acompañado por la melodía del viento, vaciaba su cabeza y le dejaba respirar tranquilo. Ver allí a la pelirroja, con esos ojos verdes resplandeciendo con el reflejo del castillo, enormes y felices por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, era como un tesoro, un tesoro que no pensaba dejar escapar.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hacia el centro del claro, donde la escoba descansaba en el suelo – Tienes que ver esto

Lily le siguió divertida, esperando cualquier locura del intrépido mago. Pero aun así, lo que hizo la tomó por sorpresa. El chico se tumbó y se colocó boca arriba en el suelo. Entonces la miró y, sonriendo, palmeó a su lado.

- No, Potter, ¡está nevado! Vamos a coger frío

- No te quejes tanto, Lily, venga, túmbate conmigo y ya verás cómo te va a gustar lo que voy a enseñarte.

Suspiró y se agachó, tendiéndose en el suelo y mirándole con resignación.

- Mira – repitió en un susurro, elevando una mano y señalando hacia arriba. Lily siguió la dirección de su dedo y quedó paralizada con la belleza que veía. Las estrellas parecían estar danzando en su parpadear en un baile único, en el que las luces celestes se acompasaban para hacer parecer al cielo una enorme cúpula sin fondo. La chica nunca había visto un cielo tan oscuro y brillante a la vez, con tantas estrellas de diferentes tonalidades.

- Oh, Dios mío… - susurró impresionada

- No hay un lugar en el mundo en el que se vean las estrellas como aquí, parece cosa de magia – masculló el chico con los ojos centrados en el cielo.

Y era cierto. Lily jamás había visto algo así, ni si quiera de niña, cuando iba con sus padres de acampada. Cogió aire profundamente, aprovechando la pureza del ambiente, y sintió como sus pulmones se congelaban y el dolor que su pecho guardaba en ese trocito marchito de su corazón se entumecía, dejándola sentirse libre del yugo de la muerte después de tanto tiempo estando atrapada en el _para_ _siempre_ _sin ellos_.

- Ojalá pudiese olvidarme del mundo por un rato… - susurró, dejando escapar una oleada de vaho al aire.

James la miró. Se la veía tan frágil, con su tez pálida en la oscuridad y ese brillo nacarado de tristeza en los ojos…

- Pues hazlo

La chica frunció el ceño extrañada, sin apartar la mirada del cielo

- Lily, vamos a imaginar que estamos perdidos en una isla en mitad del universo. Que no existe nada, solamente tú, yo y las estrellas

- Estás loco, Potter

- ¡Enserio!

- ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

El chico comenzó a reptar, pegando su brazo con el costado del de ella. Lily se rió. Parecía un gusano amorfo moviéndose así. Sólo él conseguía hacerla reír en las situaciones más al límite, incluso en ese momento, en el que sentía cómo sus labios empezaban a hincharse por el frío.

- Mira, una vez me contaron que las estrellas pueden enseñarnos lo que va a pasar

- ¿Ah, sí? – inquirió la chica con escepticismo

- Sí, fíjate – le dijo levantando la mano al cielo y señalando una estrella que brillaba más que las demás – Esa es la estrella polar. Si seguimos la estrella polar, que es lo que se supone que hay que hacer cuando alguien se pierde – aclaró. Lily se dejó escapar una breve risa floral que provocó un escalofrío en el chico, como si toda la nieve de alrededor no fuese lo suficientemente fría para estremecerle. No, ese poder sólo lo tenía ella… - Si la seguimos – repitió, bajando levemente la mano para señalar un cúmulo de estrellas más pequeñas y titilantes – podemos ver a los novios

- ¿Qué?

- Si – insistió ante las risas de la pelirroja – mira, son dos novios bailando. Ella lleva hasta una flor en el pelo y tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo rojo _rojo_ – remarcó - como el fuego

- Seguro que él tiene gafas – se burló ella

- ¡Claro! ¿no lo ves? – Lily se reía cada vez con más ganas – En serio, mira, está ahí, sólo hay que tener fe

- Sí, Potter, mucha fe…

- Y luego, más abajo – continuó bajando aún más la mano – hay dos niños pequeños, de momento – aclaró, Lily sonrió mirando al lugar donde él señalaba. Un pequeño grupito de estrellas brillaban con fuerza y un extraño aura rojizo - Eso es que la pareja va a ser muy feliz y tendrá una gran familia. La niña será pelirroja, aunque tendrá los ojos marrones, pero el mayor, ah, el mayor sacará el porte masculino del padre y los ojos verdes de la madre… serán guapísimos, porque con unos padres así, no les quedará más remedio.

Lily le miró, con un sentimiento de bienestar enorme recorriéndole el cuerpo, aun teniendo las manos congeladas y los pies a punto de tener que ser amputados.

- ¿De dónde has salido tú, James Potter? – inquirió con curiosidad, mirándole atentamente.

James se fijó en ella y centró sus ojos en esas esmeraldas que la chica tenía. Parecían relucir en aquella noche tan oscura, como si fuesen una más de las estrellas que decoraban el cielo nocturno.

- He estado detrás de ti todo este tiempo – respondió con ligereza. Lily sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo cierto que era aquello.

La chica se giró y quedó apoyada sobre el codo, mirándole directamente. James la observaba en silencio, sintiendo todo su cuerpo revolverse bajo el aroma que la rodeaba. Algún mechón pelirrojo le rozaba la mejilla a causa de la helada brisa que corría en aquel claro, y cada vez que eso ocurría, sentía como su corazón iba resquebrajándose poco a poco, quedando en carne viva frente a ella.

- Creo que me equivoqué

- ¿Con qué? – inquirió él frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Contigo… - susurró

James tragó saliva. Podía notar como la chica iba acercándose ligeramente hacia él, cómo adelantaba la mano y le agarraba suavemente la pechera, intentando alcanzarle. Entonces, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios y acariciarle, el chico carraspeó.

- Lily, no… no quiero que esto pase ahora que tú estás…

La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendida y sonriente a la vez

- Eh… se supone que íbamos a olvidarnos del mundo ¿no?

Y entonces ocurrió. Ocurrió eso que mil veces se había imaginado, algunas en la oscuridad de su habitación, después de haberla visto sonriendo a alguien en el pasillo o haber logrado que le gritase alguna burrada, y otras con sus amigos, mientras estos se reían de él y sus fantasías. Pero la verdad era que James Potter, el que podía tener a cualquier chica del castillo, sólo había soñado con tenerla a ella. Y ahora que estaba pasando, sentía que nada podría ser mejor, aunque tenía las orejas tan frías que estaba seguro de que podrían romperse en mil pedazos de un golpe.

Los labios de la chica le acariciaban ligeramente, casi sin tomar contacto. James pensaba que moriría si aquello seguía así, por eso se incorporó y le agarró de la cara, logrando que ella se estremeciese por el frío de sus dedos y se acercase aún más, profundizando el beso. Lily pensó que su pecho explotaría en ese momento. Alguna vez se había sentido atraída por algún chico, había estado pendiente de él y de sus miradas, pero luego cuando finalmente conseguía estar con él, nada era lo esperado y lo que más quería era perderle de vista. Con James… no era así. Su estómago parecía una centrifugadora de la cantidad de mariposas que sentía y podría jurar que se le había formado una gran bola de calor en el pecho que automáticamente derritió todo el hielo que había ido acumulando en su cuerpo, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Jamás pensó sentir algo así, y mucho menos con él.

- James… - susurró separándose y mirándole con miedo. Miedo porque no quería sentir eso en ese momento, no quería sentirlo por él ni por nadie, porque no se sentía con el derecho de sentirse tan bien después de la muerte de sus padres

- Shh, déjame que te enseñe hasta qué punto eres capaz de olvidarte del mundo – masculló, rodeándola con sus brazos, intentando darle calor y memorizar esa sensación de tenerla consigo.

Y Lily aprendió que con James, el mundo no era más que una pequeña pelota llena de pinchazos que hay que aprender a reparar. Lo aprendió mientras perdía la cuenta de las veces que se prometió parar después de un beso que conseguía marearla, de las veces que se dijo que eso no volvería a ocurrir cuando un escalofrío trepaba por su espalda. Pero no podía mentirse a sí misma. No podía negar que ese era el momento más especial de su nueva vida, esa vida en la que creyó que la soledad iría de la mano con el destino. Por eso, quizás sólo por eso, o tal vez por las mariposas que revoloteaban alocadamente en su estómago, juró no volver a prohibirse nada que la hiciese feliz. Porque total… ¿a quién quería engañar?

* * *

_**Valeeeee, aquí estoy! Me ha costado acabar aquí el capítulo, porque tenía pensado hacerlo mucho más largo, pero luego me dije "actualiza ya, mujer" y eso he hecho. **_

_**Tengo una noticia horrorosa. Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia yo tenía... 15 años? el caso es que llené un cuaderno de notas, de escenas que me enamoraban, que me hacían reír y llorar y blablabla. El caso es que el otro día recuperé ese cuaderno de la marabunta de cosas olvidadas, intentando recordar un detalle que estaba difuso en mi cabeza. Y entonces leí el argumento y, oh Dios, que horror, era tan increíblemente increíble, desde un punto de vista desagradable, que me propuse reinventarlo. A parte de que ya habeis visto que hay muchas cosas que me pasé por la torera y ahora no sé como arreglar (como la relación Lily-Snape) lo que mi cabeza planeó años atrás mientras en mi clase daban matemáticas era una locura, por eso me metí al diccionario . org, me informé de todo bien, me eché als manos a la cabeza cuando comprobé algunos fallazos de argumento y, voilà! mi cabeza me pidió que hiciese algo que os va a disgustar mucho. Tengo que dividir la historia en dos. Antes y después de Hogwarts. Siento que si no hago eso, nada va a tener sentido y, desgraciadamente... tengo que terminar esto de un modo más legible a como lo empecé. **_

_**Espero que podáis entenderlo y que no suponga para vosotros algo imposible de aceptar para seguir leyéndome (si alguien lo hace ;)) Por eso, ahora si que puedo informar que para acabar la primera parte no queda NADA, nada de nada, quizás un par de capítulos o tres, y luego abriré otra historia y seguiré allí. Será algo más corto (Espero que muchísimo más) y mucho más oscuro y dramático. Vuelvo a pedir perdón por la locura que me ha dado por hacer, pero mientras voy en el tren hacia la universidad y el trabajo, mi cabeza me habla desde los personajes de la historia y me pide que haga las cosas bien por una vez. **_

_**Por esto, además, he pensado en cambiar el título y el resumencillo del principio de la historia. Siento que sino no tendría sentido el argumento. Las cosas no cambiarán demasiado en cuanto al por qué de ese títulos, pero creo que es mejor reducirlo simplemente a "Por ti", sin nada más.  
**_

_** Bueno, y ahora, muchas gracias por los reviews! enserio, no sabéis qué alegría cuando abro mi bandeja de entrada y veo vuestros comentarios. Espero seguir recibiéndolos y que nadie se descuelgue. Además, creo que en este capítulo hay chicha amorosa, así que supongo que también será mas jugosito. **_

_**Sin más biblia que escribir, me despido hasta prontito**_

_**Ilisia Brongar**_


	25. Lo complicado

_Canciones que me han inspirado en este capítulo_: **My Medicine - The Pretty Reckless** ( http: / www .youtube. com/ watch? v=uUD3 DUVgAMA )** The Cave - Mumford&Sons** ( http:/ ww . com /watch? v=sJcvLyoAAnk&ob =av3n )** Little Lion Man - Mumford&Sons** ( http: /ww .co m/wa tch?v=lL Jf9qJHR3E )

**24. Lo complicado**

- A ver, déjame a mí

- Claro, ahora ve de listo, cuando eres el responsable de que llevemos aquí cuatro horas

- Simonds, me estás estresando – exclamó el chico cogiéndola de los brazos - ¿Por qué no te sientas un poquito y te quedas tranquilita, eh? Calladita y esas cosas…

- Es que eres más inútil de lo que pensaba…

La chica siguió divagando mientras el moreno resoplaba y miraba por onceaba vez cada libro de la estantería. Todos los demás eran normales, excepto cuando gruñían, sangraban o dejaban escapar un humo blanquecino al abrirlos. El caso es que ninguno tuvo el efecto deseado por los chicos: que la puerta apareciese de nuevo. Y Sirius estaba empezando a sospechar que la Gryffindor se estaba poniendo algo así como… histérica.

- Y encima me dice que le deje a él… Al mongolo con tupé amorfo

Sirius apretó la mandíbula y contó hasta diez. En otra situación aquello habría sido realmente divertido, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo salir de allí, y eso, en cierto modo, le preocupaba.

- Ya verás como no podamos salir de aquí nunca jamás – susurró echándose el pelo hacia atrás y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá – Me quedaré aquí encerrada con él y moriré de hambre y desesperación

- Nunca creí que fueses tan condenadamente exagerada

- ¿Exagerada? – repitió ella con incredulidad – Eres insoportable

- Claro, ni que para mí fuese un regalo caído del cielo estar en esta sala oscura, tirando a tenebrosa, encerrado con una loca que no es capaz de controlar su diarrea verbal

Ari cogió aire y le miró con disgusto.

- Creo que tienes un esguince cerebral, deberías mirártelo… - masculló arrebujándose en su sitio.

Sirius emitió una carcajada de incredulidad y observó a la chica tumbarse sobre el sofá, acurrucándose con la cabeza hacia la chimenea.

- Eso, duérmete un rato… deja descansar a la humanidad – masculló agachándose para mirar bajo el escritorio, intentando encontrar algún tipo de palanca o pestaña que les pudiese ayudar.

- Te estoy oyendo

- Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía – se burló con voz aguda.

Ari miraba el fuego intentando tranquilizarse e imbuirse en el calor que este transmitía. Nunca había soportado sentirse encerrada, sin ninguna vía de escape. Y mucho menos allí, que ni si quiera había ventanas por las que tomar el aire…

- Oh, Merlín… ¿Y si se nos acaba el oxígeno? – exclamó incorporándose

- Teniendo en cuenta lo que hablas, no me extrañaría…

- Black, enserio, esta habitación no tiene ningún tipo de ventana, respiradero o algo parecido – argumentó mirando a su alrededor – Y el oxígeno se acabará en algún momento…

La chica empezó a sentir cómo su pecho, de pronto, no conseguía llenarse y comenzó a darse cuenta de que no podía respirar. Se llevó una mano al corazón, asustada, y apartó el cuello del jersey, que parecía estar estrangulándola. Y si encima, pensó con terror, alguien más conociese la sala y les encontrasen allí sin poder escapar… Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y podía notar cómo una terrible presión se instalaba en sus sienes. Iban a morir.

Sirius la observó levantarse y quitarse el jersey, quedando únicamente con una camiseta fina. Lo cierto era que aunque la chimenea estaba encendida, hacía frío allí dentro. Ari caminó trastabillando hacia el fuego y lo apagó.

- ¿Qué coño haces?

- El fuego quema el oxígeno

- Simonds, es fuego mágico…

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quema oxígeno? – inquirió la chica comenzando a hiperventilar

- Bueno, no…

- Entonces tenemos que curarnos en salud

Sirius frunció el ceño divertido. La morena estaba comenzando a ponerse realmente nerviosa, con las manos abanicándose e intentando respirar pausadamente. Además era evidente que estaba siendo muy pesimista, por la enorme apertura que experimentaban sus ojos cada vez que algo extraño pasaba por su cabeza.

Sirius suspiró y se arremangó la camisa, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

- A ver, tranquilízate, que no creo que el tío este se fabricase una tumba de la que no poder salir ¿no?

- Pero ¿y si es una contraseña en parsel? O... ¡y si se trata de un hechizo que no conocemos!

- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan jodidamente negativa? – exclamó agarrándole las manos y pegándoselas a las pantorrillas – Mírame – le ordenó. La chica le miró asustada – Respira con tranquilidad – Ella intentaba rehuir su mirada, intuyendo que era en gran parte una de las razones de su nerviosismo – Simonds, por una jodida vez, haz lo que te digo

Ari entrecerró los ojos y le miró con odio. Cuando terminó de cerrarlos del todo respiró hondo. Podía sentir sus manos, calientes, en sus brazos, rodeándolos con fuerza e intentando serenarla. Era algo extraño para Ari, no podía entender por qué pero fue como un calmante para ella el sentirle allí, aunque su cabeza le decía que toda la culpa de esa situación era de él. Poco a poco su piel se fue calentando, su corazón acompasándose con su respiración, y entonces volvió a abrir los ojos. Sirius la observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado que casi arruina toda su tranquilidad recién conseguida. Ari carraspeó.

- Black…

- ¿Si?

- Aparta tus zarpas de mí

El chico suspiró y se recostó sobre el sofá, pasándose la mano por el pelo

- Eres una desagradecida, Simonds, si llego a saberlo, dejo que explotes con tus paranoias

Ella bufó y miró hacia la chimenea. Ahora podía empezar a darse cuenta del frío que hacía allí dentro, sin el confortante calor del fuego y con esa luz tan mortecina.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – masculló para sí misma

- Lo mejor será seguir buscando o esperar a que… venga alguien

Le miró mordiéndose un labio. Esperaba que eso no sucediera… porque lo más seguro sería que ese alguien fuese Regulus y, si ese fuese el caso, sí que sería imposible arreglar las cosas con el pequeño de los Black.

Sirius se fijó en el gesto de la chica y alzó una ceja con molestia.

- Mira, dejemos una cosa clara. Ni tú quieres que mi hermano nos pille aquí a los dos, ni yo tampoco. Así que más nos vale buscar una solución

- ¿Por qué tú no quieres que tu hermano nos vea juntos?

El chico la miró sorprendido y soltó una carcajada al aire

- ¿No es evidente?

- ¿El qué?

Ari le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una pose defensiva.

- Tú quieres que mi hermano se… _enamore_ de ti o algo así – masculló apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá con tranquilidad – Y yo no quiero entrometerme en tus planes de conquistadora

- Tienes más cara que espalda, Black – exclamó ella dando un salto y sentándose frente a él con enfado – Se supone que estoy haciendo esto porque a ti se te ocurrió esta maravillosa idea, así que no te excluyas de eso de "que se _enamore_ de ti", porque tú fuiste el primero en pensarlo.

- Nunca creí que mis ideas te calasen tan hondo… – paladeó con mofa

Ella bufó y miró al techo sonriendo con incredulidad.

- Eres un estúpido – le increpó – los dos sabemos por qué hago esto

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – inquirió interesado, en un susurró suave y aterciopelado que activó todas las alarmas de la chica.

- Por tu hermano, para que pueda salir de toda esta mierda – respondió con tranquilidad

- Pero no le quieres…

- Sí le quiero – le interrumpió. Sirius enarcó una ceja y torció la cabeza – No estoy enamorada de él pero quiero mucho a tu hermano y haría lo que fuese para ayudarle

- Jugando con sus sentimientos – afirmó el moreno adoptando una media sonrisa perturbadora

- No… - barboteó – No juego con él

- ¿Ah, no? – se burló el chico mirando a la chimenea – Mira, nena, yo soy un maestro en jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, así que no me vengas con cuentos

Ari tomó aire con fuerza y apretó los puños

- No me compares contigo – gruñó

- Eres tú sola la que lo hace

Sirius se fijó en el rictus de enfado, orgullo y rabia que la chica estaba adoptando. Aunque le encantaría hacer eso por mero gusto, lo cierto era que todo este lío era una locura. Y sí, la idea fue suya, pero nunca pensó que pudiese suceder así. Jamás creyó que, aún en el caso de decírselo a ella misma, la chica haría lo que él había pensado, porque hasta él mismo sabía que era una locura que traía más riesgo para ella que para él.

- Vamos, Simonds, piénsalo – exclamó con despreocupación, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa - ¿qué ganas tú con esto? – la morena le miró entrecerrando los ojos. No entendía a dónde quería ir a parar el chico – Aun cuando mi hermano realmente se enamorase de ti – silabeó con guasa - ¿quién te asegura que dejaría esa manada de estúpidos sólo por eso? – Ari fue a responder, pero Sirius se le adelantó – Y peor aún, si realmente dejase esa cosa, ¿qué te quedaría a ti?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Realmente crees que os dejarían marcharos como si nada? - Ella le miró sin cambiar el gesto de ninguna manera, intentando dar sentido a las palabras del chico y a su razonamiento - ¿Crees que podríais vivir a gusto y tranquilos como una pareja feliz?

- Yo no…

- Empezando por el hecho de que tú ni si quiera sientes algo por él, ¿arriesgarías toda tu vida estando al lado de alguien a quien no quieres? – Ari se pasó la lengua por los labios, intentando coger aire y darse un segundo para pensar en todo aquello – Y yendo más allá… ¿no has pensado que os seguirían hasta acabar con vosotros? ¿Qué tendríais que estar toda la vida huyendo?

- Cállate… - susurró mirando al suelo

- La vida se convertiría en un infierno en el que un grupo de asesinos os perseguirían porque Regulus sabría demasiado como para dejarle con vida – Ari le miró de nuevo, boqueando sin saber qué decir – Pensé que tras la muerte de los padres de Evans, habrías pensado que esta gente no deja un cabo suelto. No van a daros la mano y dejaros ir, Simonds, os darán caza.

- ¡Basta! – gritó dando un golpe con las manos en el sofá. Sirius la miró con tranquilidad y una máscara de seriedad en la cara - ¿Qué más te da a ti, eh? Tú ni si quiera te preocupaste por él cuando te fuiste

- Es mi hermano pequeño, Simonds, y aunque él me repudiase por irme de allí, yo aún…

- ¿Y yo? – insistió interrumpiéndole – A mí me odias ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida o deje de hacer?

La pregunta se expandió por la habitación creando un eco incómodo en sus oídos. Ari respiraba entrecortadamente por los gritos que acababa de proferir y los nervios que se estaban removiendo en su interior ante el silencio del chico. E, increíblemente para la morena, los ojos grises del muchacho cayeron lentamente hacia el suelo, apartando la mirada de ella y poniendo una barrera ante esa pregunta. No sabía qué pensar de aquello. De esa conversación, de ese gesto que decía más que cualquier palabra, de esa mirada con un deje de preocupación que claramente le había dicho que dejase todo eso por su bien, para no desperdiciar su vida. Ari no entendía qué era lo que él pretendía decirle, lo que pretendía que intuyese de todo aquello. Lo único que sabía era que estaba frente a ella, callado por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Black? – insistió con esperanza de que le dijese cualquier burrada o se riese de ella por la pregunta. Pero nada de eso pasó. Sirius cogió aire y se levantó, acercándose al cuadro y mirándolo detenidamente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó, girándose para mirarla. Apoyó la espalda en el lienzo y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué me da igual lo que te pase?

Ari bajó los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Él notaba su corazón latir con fuerza, impulsando la sangre a cada célula para darle fuerzas a continuar. Total, ya era hora de serse sincero a sí mismo y reconocer que, por mucho que quisiese, ella había tocado algo dentro de él, porque le era imposible dejar de pensarla, aunque fuese para ver cómo hacerle la vida imposible. No, no la odiaba. Simplemente prefería decirse que lo hacía, pero no era para nada así.

- ¿Quieres que te diga que por mí puedes morirte? – Ella le miró – ¿Sabes? Es fácil decir esas cosas porque es divertido verte enfadada, dando gritos con esa voz insoportable e inventando insultos absurdos, pero no es cierto, yo no soy un monstruo, Simonds, y jamás querría que te pasase nada malo... ni a ti ni a nadie.

- Black…

- Esto no quiere decir que de pronto seamos amigos – aclaró él echándose el pelo hacia atrás – Tú y yo no somos amigos. Simplemente nos llevamos mejor fingiendo que nos odiamos que fingiendo que nos llevamos bien y, la verdad, prefiero que las cosas sigan como siempre.

Ella le miraba con seriedad, sentada en ese sofá frío con brillo de nieve, sin poder acomodarse porque la rigidez de su cuerpo se lo impedía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hacía un momento estaban insultándose y odiándose y ahora… ahora él la estaba diciendo que no quería que nada le pasase.

- Y si esto no quiere decir que somos amigos – repitió ella - ¿Qué quiere decir?

Sirius sonrió de lado y la observó con mirada felina. Casi podía jurar que esos ojos grises estaban mirándola por dentro, observando sus miedos, sus dudas y su nerviosismo con respecto a la otra noche. El chico se impulsó para separarse del cuadro y caminó con chulería hacia el sofá que había frente a ella. Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, se sentó, y apoyado en las rodillas, lo más cerca posible de ella, susurró:

-Yo jamás seré tu amigo, Simonds

Ari tragó saliva y la notó deslizarse garganta abajo. Su mirada estaba fija en los ojos grises del chico, que la observaban con picardía, picardía que poco a poco se convertía en seriedad.

Era más consciente que nunca de todo lo que había a su alrededor, en contacto suya. El suave susurro de su pelo al moverse, el delicado roce de la ropa sobre su piel. Podría jurar que si se paraba a contarlo, sería capaz de decir cuántos latidos de su corazón se sucedían por cada respiración del chico. Incluso, era capaz de sentir el roce del sujetador contra sus pechos y una intensa sensación de nerviosismo acumulada en el bajo vientre. Y lo único que no era capaz de percibir eran las manos fuertes del moreno sobre sus muslos, acariciándolos hacia arriba y subiéndola el vestido como la otra noche; sus labios expertos saboreando la piel de su cuello y aplicando el vao de su caliente respiración sobre las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Sirius vio cómo ella se pasaba la lengua por los labios, nerviosa. Había una tensión palpable entre ambos, casi como una cuerda que los ataba y que parecía ir acortándose poco a poco. El moreno se levantó y esquivó una pequeña mesa que había entre ambos sofás, sin apartar los ojos de los labios de la chica, del verdor de sus iris, que parecía expandirse y envolverlo todo a su alrededor ayudado por las antorchas verdosas. Observaba acercándose lentamente a ella cómo sus manos retorcían con nerviosismo el jersey que se había quitado no hacía mucho, cómo a cada pequeño paso que daba para acercarse, la chica elevaba la cabeza para seguir mirándole, como si no quisiese perderle de vista ni un solo segundo. La tensión era ahora tan evidente, que Sirius podría jurar que había pasado a convertirse en otra cosa, algo que impulsaba su sangre en fuertes corrientes de calor por todo su cuerpo, que le hacía ansiarla como si fuese una manzana en medio de un día sin comer. Y no entendía por qué. No entendía en qué momento esas ganas de molestarla y esas nauseas que le daban cada vez que la veía coquetear, habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados para de pronto, convertirse en una lujuria que no podía controlar.

Finalmente se quedó parado de pie frente a ella, mirando hacia abajo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ari le observaba con la boca entreabierta, lo que le dejaba entrever un brillo de humedad sobre sus labios que provocó que cogiese aire con fuerza. Tragó saliva para intentar calmar los impulsos que vibraban en cada célula de su cuerpo, y alargó la mano, haciéndose con un mechón de pelo moreno que le caía al lado de la cara.

- No te soporto ¿sabías?

Y Ari ya no pudo más. Se puso en pie con rapidez y le agarró de la pechera, haciéndose con sus labios y saboreándole con fervor. Sirius respondió de inmediato, sujetándole la cabeza con una mano, enredando los dedos en su pelo y pegándola a él. La chica no entendía nada, no sabía qué estaba pasando, solo era capaz de sentir sus labios, sus manos, su pecho. Tenía que ponerse de puntillas para besarle, intentando mantener la cabeza a la misma altura que la de él. No soportaba sentirse inferior. El moreno bajó la mano y la agarró de la cintura, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, apoyándose en el sofá y provocando que ella se apoyase sobre él. Las manos viajaban con rapidez, como si de una furiosa batalla se tratase, y los labios besaban todo pedazo de piel al descubierto. Sirius comenzó poco a poco a recostarse sobre el sofá, atrayéndola hacia él y logrando que quedase sobre su cuerpo. Entonces ella le miró. Sus ojos verdes le observaban con astucia, como retándole a seguir. Sirius sonrió de lado, torció la cabeza y volvió a recoger con dos dedos el mechón de pelo que ahora rozaba su pecho. La chica le apartó la mano con un gesto brusco y se la presionó contra el brazo del sofá, sobre su cabeza.

- Yo tampoco te soporto

Sirius apretó las mandíbulas cuando sintió como un tirón en su entrepierna lograba que su pantalón se tensase. Esa maldita sabía cómo ponerle duro. Con rabia, la agarró del pelo de nuevo y la obligó a besarle con brutalidad. Ari comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, terminando por romperle algunos botones. En un rápido gesto colocó las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura, quedando sentada sobre él. Su respiración era entrecortada. Podía sentir un mordisco que el chico le había propinado como escarmiento en el labio y de reojo vio cómo su camiseta enseñaba más de lo que escondía.

- Esto no va a volver a pasar, Black, nunca

Él sonrió, burlándose de ella. Ari se apoyó sobre su pecho y le apretó.

- Júramelo – le pidió con los dientes apretados – Júrame que a partir de mañana no volverá a pasar

Sirius agarró sus brazos, en los cuales se apoyaba, y los subió hacia arriba, dejando su boca a escasos centímetros de la de él.

- Típico de las mujeres, pensando siempre en el futuro

Con un movimiento brusco la besó de nuevo, logrando que respondiese restregándose contra él. Sirius agarró su trasero y lo pegó contra su entrepierna, pero Ari se apartó, respirando con dificultad, y dejándole claro que no iba a suceder eso que él estaba pensando. Sirius sonrió de lado, en cierto modo divertido por ese extraño reparo de la chica. Sin embargo, eso hizo que se pusiese aún más duro, algo que había creído imposible.

- Nunca pensé que pudiese odiarte aún más – comentó burlón subiéndole la camiseta

Ari le dejaba hacer. Dejaba que sus manos acariciasen su estómago, que vibraba bajo su toque. Le dejó que bajase los tirantes de la camiseta y que finalmente se incorporase y le mordiese un hombro, obligándola a recostarse sobre él para poder besarle el cuello. Era como estar en un lugar prohibido y a la vez delicioso. Cada caricia del moreno en su piel se sentía como si mil hormigas caminasen sobre ella, como si su estómago estuviese presenciando una orquesta de fuegos artificiales. No podía evitar respirar con fuerza, casi jadeando. Jamás había sentido algo así, y eso que había saboreado muchas bocas. Sirius le hacía querer más, olvidarse del mundo y de sus normas para disfrutar de todo lo que el chico prometía.

Al cabo de no mucho rato, la ropa colgaba con descuido de sus hombros y brazos, descubriendo más de lo que tapaba, y los labios, las manos y el roce de un cuerpo contra otro dominaban sus mentes hasta el punto de hacerles olvidar quienes eran. Y la noche aún era larga, mucho, cuando ella se encontró debajo de él, observando las gotas de sudor que le corrían por el pecho, una extraña marca amoratada en su cuello y esos labios que la llevaban a la perdición, rojos por los besos que le habían dado. Con una mano puesta en su pecho le paró, logrando que la mirase directamente a los ojos.

-No, no quiero hacerlo – le pidió con la voz ronca.

Sirius tragó saliva y asintió, los ojos fijos en ella. Con cuidado, se movió tumbándose a su lado en el sofá. Ari le observaba esperando alguna burla por su parte, pero eso no sucedió. El chico cogió aire y, mirándola, agarró un par de mechones de su pelo y se los apartó de la cara. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, sintiéndose el uno al otro.

-Como su majestad desee – susurró el chico mirándola a los ojos, con intención de inferir algo de sarcasmo en la voz, pero sin poder evitar una mirada de respeto.

Ari dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad y agradecimiento que rápidamente se coló en los labios del chico. La morena se giró abrumada, sin saber bien cómo tomarse todo aquello. Quedó dándole la espalda, logrando que un escalofrío subiese por su columna cuando notó el enorme bulto en los pantalones del muchacho. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar, como casi ocurrió la otra noche.

Ahora que de pronto toda esa fogosidad había desaparecido, sin llevarse con ella la tensión y las ganas del uno por el otro, se dio cuenta del ambiente tan frío que había en la habitación. Se arrebuñó sobre sí misma, rodeándose para darse calor. Entonces un brazo fuerte la abrazó, apretándola contra él y agarrándole las manos, que ella desplazó hacia su pecho. Ari se acercó aún más al cuerpo de Sirius, quedando completamente pegada a él y después de un par de minutos en los que ambos esperaron a que esa tensión desapareciese, fueron quedándose dormidos.

Pegados el uno al otro, medio desnudos, en un abrazo que, a partir de ese momento, inició una cuenta atrás imparable.

**-O-**

No la encontraba. No había manera. Había mirado en la sala común, había preguntado a las chicas si había alguien en la habitación de séptimo, había ido al Gran Comedor, a la enfermería, hasta a la biblioteca. Y nada, no estaba por ninguna parte. Por eso al final, pensó que quizás había salido a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, aunque ya había pasado el toque de queda y hacía un frío horrible que se te colaba en los huesos.

En eso estaba, caminando hacia el lago, cuando pudo ver una luz titilante en los invernaderos. Era raro, ya que el profesor de herbología había pedido un permiso para irse del colegio por Navidades y llevaba casi dos semanas fuera. Si no se equivocaba, hasta el comienzo de las clases no le verían. Diciéndose a sí mismo que por probar no perdía nada, caminó hasta allí con esfuerzo, dejando unas huellas profundas en la nieve. A su lado, otras, quizás un poco más pequeñas, caminaban en la misma dirección. Frank frunció el ceño. Era extraño que hubiese alguien allí a esas horas, pero lo era más aún que fuese Alise. Y si era ella… ¿qué? La última vez había salido corriendo de su lado. Pero ahora era por fuerzas mayores. Remus parecía muy serio cuando le había pedido varias veces que la buscase y la llevase a la sala común. Sabía que había algo que escondían, pero eso era tan común entre sus compañeros de cuarto, que no llegó a preocuparse. Hasta ahora. Porque, por primera vez, su amiga también estaba involucrada, y por lo que había entendido, Simonds y Brown también.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta del invernadero, y con sumo cuidado, giró el pomo rojizo y se asomó al interior.

Alise tenía la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar un vaho blanquecino que, junto a los cristales empañados, lograban que pareciese reluciente en esa semioscuridad. En la mano sujetaba su pequeño _Omen Corfloris_. Este había recuperado el color y aspecto más o menos saludable que tenía cuando se lo encontró en el bolsillo de su pantalón unos meses atrás. Y no era tonta. Había observado el proceso de la planta desde que empezó a salir con George, Frank le confesó que la quería y entonces dejó a su, por aquel entonces, novio. Esta había sufrido un gran cambio desde entonces. Había pasado de estar medio mustia, como a punto de morir, a estar exuberante y, ahora, de nuevo como al principio. Y no entendía por qué. Era incomprensible para ella que Frank tuviese algo que ver en todo eso. Quizás Lily tenía razón cuando decía que era imposible que una planta predijese tu futuro emocional, pensó, por eso se decidió a ir al invernadero y observar los bulbos de sus amigas. Y allí estaba, parada y medio en shock justo frente a los tres especímenes.

El de Corinne había sido verde-azulado, con la apariencia misma de un corazón humano. Alise recordaba que cuando lo encontraron tenía un pequeño tallo del que partían algunas hojillas verdosas. Ahora eso no era así. De la planta de su amiga crecía una rama enorme, fuerte, con muchas hojas y tallitos a su alrededor. Estaba plagada de capullos de los que parecía iban a salir unos frutos azules como el cielo en verano. En la base, el bulbo con aspecto de corazón latía con fuerza, pareciendo que a cada segundo impulsaba hacia arriba esa gigantesca rama. Sin embargo, Alise podía notar cómo algunas hojas habían muerto antes de nacer, y permanecían colgando con un color amoratado. Pero todo esto no era nada comparado con el cambio de la de Ari.

Su amiga no le había permitido verlo demasiado porque Alise se había reído del aspecto que este tenía. Era el más grande de los cuatro. La morena lo había estado sujetando con las dos manos y parecía que pesaba mucho. Lo poco que recordaba era que era gris. De un gris como el humo de los puros que algunos magos fumaban en el Caldero Chorreante. No tenía un aspecto nada sano, casi más parecía predecir una muerte prematura. Pero ahora… el bulbo mantenía su tamaño, y esos latidos de corazón que parecían una rana croando, pero su color era negro. Absolutamente negro. De una oscuridad tal, que a la chica le parecía una joya enorme. A ambos lados, parecían querer crecer un par de ramitas tímidas, que no se atrevían a salir. A cada rato que le miraba, este parecía aumentar su negrura de un modo que le parecía imposible.

De pronto, un ruido le llamó la atención. La chica se giró con rapidez, escondiendo su pequeño ejemplar tras la espalda. Frank estaba dado la vuelta, cerrando la puerta. Alise notó como su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho. Nunca había sentido algo así al verle. Siempre se había alegrado mucho y una sonrisa impostora se le había colado en la boca. Pero ahora… ahora empezaba a pensar que quizás aquello no era solo por la amistad que habían compartido.

- Te estaba buscando

Alise abrió los ojos. Pero no por sus palabras, sino por algo que a su espalda estaba latiendo con fuerza. Lentamente, echó las manos hacia delante y observó ensimismada lo que había allí.

Su pequeño bulbo latía acelerado, volviendo los colores cada vez más vivos, hasta tornarlos a un naranja dorado precioso. Y de pronto no era tan pequeño, parecía crecer alocadamente con cada latido descontrolado. Levantó la mirada y se fijó en su amigo, que también observaba la planta, con el ceño fruncido y un brillo de incomprensión en los ojos. La chica sonrió, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Frank la miró con seriedad, casi con recelo, pensando que se reía de él. Alise volvió a reírse, esta vez más alto, logrando que su planta casi sufriese una taquicardia y que de pronto pesase demasiado como para tenerla en la mano. Con cuidado, la dejó en una maceta transparente como las que contenían las plantas de sus amigas y se giró hacia el chico de nuevo. - ¿Por qué te ríes? – inquirió esta vez divertido, cuando vio que la chica le miraba con alegría.

- De nada, Frankie, de nada…

Se acercó a él sonriendo, con el susurro aun bailándole en la boca, y, tras una caricia en la cara de su amigo, se puso de puntillas y le besó. Suavemente, casi como si de un roce casual se tratase. Pero ambos sabían que eso tenía de todo menos casualidad, por eso el chico le agarró de la cara antes de dejarla separarse, por si acaso de pronto se arrepentía, y la besó con toda la pasión y el amor que su corazón guardaba desde hacía años. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Alise. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan equivocada? Nunca, al besar a alguien, había sentido que su pecho explotaría. Que un nudo enorme, mezcla de carcajadas contenidas y llanto de felicidad, se creaba en su garganta. Se separó mínimamente de él, fijándose en sus ojos, que la observaban con miedo. De reojo, miró la maceta donde su _Omen Corfloris_ descansaba. Había adquirido un tono rosáceo precioso, y de la base, una pequeña raíz dorada estaba creciendo con rapidez. Alise sonrió y miró de nuevo al chico.

- Lo siento – susurró con una sonrisa de disculpa, aupándose de nuevo y volviendo a besarle con suavidad, pero esta vez dejando bien claro que lo hacía con algo diferente a la amistad. Frank sonrió plenamente, y la agarró de la cintura, acercándola a él y dándole un abrazo enorme.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Alise – murmuró contra su cuello. – Vamos, aquí hace frío, y, aunque no me gustaría nada interrumpir este momento, Remus me ha dicho que era urgente que fueses a la Sala Común.

Alise frunció el ceño con preocupación y asintió.

- Vale. Pero no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Longbotton – ronroneó con burla.

- Jamás me libraría de ti de ningún modo, _Charming…_

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, dejando allí el bulbo de la chica, que parecía tranquilo en su nuevo bienestar. Y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que, a su lado, uno más pequeño y rojizo de pronto adquiría el color llamativo de la sangre, y, con una ternura y pasividad increíbles, mostraba un pequeño brote que, poco a poco, nacía de su interior como si siempre hubiese tenido que ser así.

**-O-**

Remus se deshizo de su camisa y sus zapatos y se tumbó en la cama, mirando el techo. Peter acababa de terminar de contarle lo que había escuchado, y la verdad es que le daba miedo. Mucho.

Una reunión en la que Lily debía estar presente. Un relato morboso sobre la muerte de sus padres. Una mención desgastada y tosca de la cantidad de preguntas que les obligaron a responder antes de matarles. Según el chico, cuando tuviesen que asistir a esa reunión, los medallones de Slytherin brillarían. Eso, de algún modo, les daba ventaja, aunque… no sabía qué ocurriría allí esa noche, ni si serían capaces de hacer algo contra ellos.

**-O-**

Hacía un par de horas que había amanecido, y aunque hacía rato que estaban despiertas, ninguna de las tres chicas se había levantado aún. No olvidaban que tan sólo en tres días las clases volverían a empezar y todo volvería a ser como antes… o casi.

Corinne miró de nuevo la cama de Ari, que estaba vacía y perfectamente estirada. La chica no había ido a dormir aquella noche, y por lo que sabía, Sirius tampoco había aparecido cuando todos subieron a sus habitaciones después de no encontrarles en el mapa. Sabía que debería estar preocupada, que ellos habían ido a hacer algo que Remus consideraba peligroso por la voz que había puesto Sirius al decirle que se marchaba, pero por algún motivo no conseguía estarlo más de lo normal. Quizás se debiese a ese retortijón de ilusión que bailaba de vez en cuando en su estómago y que le impulsaba a querer proferir un pequeño gritito de alegría. Y eso que su conversación con el prefecto de la tarde anterior no había sido muy satisfactoria. Hubiese preferido que el chico se arrodillase y le declarase su amor, pero el reconocer que la quería y que nada tenían que ver con ella los problemas que él tuviese… le habían relajado un poco. Aunque en realidad todo aquello le asustaba mucho si lo pensaba detenidamente. Pero ¿y qué si disfrutaba un poco de la aparente buena noticia antes de hundir hasta la cabeza en una depresión ante la que ella no podía hacer nada?

- ¿Cori?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve

- ¿Ari aún no ha vuelto?

La chica guardó silencio y miró al techo con el brazo bajo la cabeza.

- No

Alise suspiró y se giró hacia ella, tapada con la manta hasta los hombros.

- ¿Crees que estará bien? – susurró mirándola.

- No lo sé, pero estaba con Black, y es el mejor en defensa, así que…

- ¿Y si no aparece antes de la comida?

- Tenemos que ir a buscarla aparezca o no, Alise, no es un juego.

- Creo que sé quién puede saber dónde está…

- ¿De qué habláis? – gruñó Lily asomando la cabeza de debajo de las mantas, con unos cuantos mechones pelirrojos sobre su roja nariz. Un estornudo terminó de restar la poca seriedad que sus palabras podrían haber tenido, si es que la tenían…

- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? – inquirió Corinne – Mírate, tienes un gripazo de caballo

- Y… ¿Ari? – masculló la chica sentándose en la cama y esquivando el tema

- Debe… estar por ahí con alguno, ya la conoces

La chica se desperezó con el ceño fruncido

- Qué raro… normalmente avisa

- Le pillaría de improviso – comentó Alise restándole importancia y caminando hacia el baño.

Corinne miró a su amiga con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿Qué tal con Potter?

Lily cogió aire y se levantó, calzándose y caminando hacia su baúl, con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

- Supongo que… mejor de lo que pensé jamás

**-O-**

- ¡Black!

Regulus miró por el rabillo del ojo sin terminar de girarse. Había ido precisamente allí para estar solo, y nunca creyó que alguien como ella pudiese encontrarle. Alise caminaba y trotaba a ratos acercándose a él rápidamente. Suspiró y se arrebuñó en la bufanda verde, mientras volvía la vista de nuevo hacia el paisaje dibujado frente a él a través de la ventana.

- Black… - repitió la chica cuando estaba a un par de pasos de él – necesito tu ayuda

El chico chasqueó la lengua y la miró con una ceja enarcada

- Tú dirás, Charsing

- Ari no aparece

Regulus frunció el entrecejo y se giró hacia ella.

- Ayer se fue a eso de la una de la tarde y no ha vuelto

- ¿A dónde se fue? – su voz sonaba extrañamente grave, tanto que Alise sintió un escalofrió y se retorció con las manos en los bolsillos. Aquella mañana hacía un frío horroroso.

- No lo sé… - balbuceó – Lo último que sé es que estaba dándose un baño y…

- ¿Fue sola?

Alise boqueó y le miró con indecisión.

- ¿Fue sola? – repitió acercándose con insistencia

- Creo que fue con tu hermano

Regulus apretó los dientes y miró por la ventana de nuevo

- Sa…sabían que habían vuelto allí, a la sala del segundo piso – el moreno la miró con incredulidad – Oye, es una larga historia, y yo no soy la más indicada para contártela, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

Los ojos azules del muchacho se perdieron en la nada. Parecía sopesar con mucho cuidado su respuesta, como si pudiese perder mucho diciendo que sí. Pero ella lo entendía. Entendía que no quisiese arriesgarse a nada que fuese a herirle, y le admiraba por ello, pero en otro momento. Ahora tenían que encontrar a su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

**-O-**

Ari se desperezó y al instante volvió a su posición anterior, temblando de frío. No recordaba haber estado tan congelada en su vida. Tiritando, se levantó y se puso la camiseta y el jersey. Qué estupidez dormir casi desnuda allí, ya vería al día siguiente, cuando no pudiese ni hablar por el catarro. De reojo miró al sofá. Sirius aún dormía, con la camisa desabrochada. Ari se mordió un labio y cerró los ojos. Jamás se perdonaría aquello.

Descalza, y aún sin pantalones, caminó de puntillas hacia la chimenea y la encendió. Se entretuvo un par de minutos calentándose las manos y entonces terminó de vestirse.

Volvió a mirarle. Era algo extraño. No le caía bien. Sentía como un odio ancestral por él y a la vez… cogió la capa invisible del otro sofá y se la echó por encima. Ni frío para él ni vistas tentadoras para ella.

Se restregó las manos y volvió junto a la chimenea. ¿Qué se supone que había significado lo de la noche anterior? Ella no tenía pensado cambiar nada de lo que había planeado en su cabeza. Era cierto que esa mezcla de repugnancia y diversión del mayor de los Black la confundía y podía obligarla a hacer cosas absurdas como esta, pero jamás podría hacerla cambiar de opinión con un calentón fugaz y un _dormir juntos abrazados_. No. Regulus Black seguía siendo el único Black amigo suyo y por el que haría lo que fuese. Y eso seguiría siendo así siempre.

Con las manos dentro de las mangas del jersey miró a su alrededor. El lienzo en blanco seguía allí, inconcluso desde su insipidez. La chica cogió aire y volvió a acercarse a él. Tanto por ver ese cuadro y no habían conseguido nada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ari se giró con rapidez. Delante del hueco de la puerta nuevamente abierto estaba Regulus, con su acostumbrada postura tranquila, ambas manos en los bolsillos, y mirada atenta y calculadora. La chica sonrió con alivio y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, aprovechando para mirar de reojo el sofá. Nada a la vista.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - susurró a su oído – en serio, lo siento, Regulus, yo… estaba asustada y confundida por lo de los padres de Lily y…

- Me comparaste con mi herm…

- Sh… - siseó la chica poniéndole un dedo en la boca – Me equivoqué. Fui cruel y egoísta y… me arrepiento. Mucho - masculló mirándole a los ojos.

El moreno la observaba impasible, pero un brillo nacarado en sus ojos le dio la suficiente esperanza a la chica como para sonreír aliviada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió intentado ignorar esa deliciosa mueca que le derretía, levantando la mirada y mirando a su alrededor. Según Charsing le había dicho, Ari se había ido con su hermano y ninguno de los dos había vuelto…

- Regulus… verás…

- ¿Dónde está?

Ari frunció el ceño y se separó mínimamente de él, para verle mejor.

- ¿El qué?

- Sirius

La chica entreabrió la boca para coger aire y negó con confusión.

- Tu amiga Charsing me ha dicho que os fuisteis juntos y que ninguno de los dos volvió

Ella volvió a sonreír intentando tranquilizarse, pero con una apariencia y postura que no hizo dudar al moreno de su veracidad.

- ¿Acaso crees que le iba a enseñar este sitio? – inquirió en un hilo de voz – Es nuestro secreto – remarcó – No sé dónde fue, discutimos y nos separamos en el hall…

Regulus cogió aire y elevó la barbilla, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué buscabas aquí?

- Vi que en la sala… del segundo piso había un retrato igual a este – explicó, girándose hacia el lienzo – También vacío. Por eso vine aquí a ver si quizás averiguaba algo.

- Averiguar…

- No te estoy espiando, Regulus – le tranquilizó mirándole de nuevo – Estoy intentando salvar a mi amiga

El chico cogió aire y asintió.

- Yo te lo diré todo, no hace falta que intentes nada más haciendo locuras… podrían haberte matado si te hubiesen encontrado allí…

- ¿Y qué habrías hecho tú? – inquirió la morena con voz juguetona, contenta porque se preocupase por ella.

- Supongo… que nos habrían matado a los dos – Ari abrió los ojos con sorpresa, viendo como el chico se pasaba la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

- Regulus… - La chica no sabía qué pensar. Sirius estaba allí, bajo la capa invisible, seguramente escuchándolo todo, y su hermano acababa de decirle que ella era tan importante para él como para morir por su causa. Era el momento. Tenía que decidir si seguir con su plan de estar con el pequeño de los Black como doble espía y novia sincera a la vez, intentar quererle de verdad y darle una razón para que escapase de ese mundo… De reojo observó el sofá. Seguramente sería una locura y una hipocresía hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario, y es más, era lo que quería.

Se acercó al moreno, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules, y, cuando estaba a un par de centímetros suya, susurró:

- Perdóname

Y en un lento y sencillo movimiento, se aupó y le besó. Con tranquilidad y sin prisa. Sin fogosidad ni pasión, sino como una caricia con la que trataba de hacerle comprender que de verdad le quería, que le apreciaba mucho, y que no podría soportar que nada malo le pasase... El chico reaccionó agarrándole de la cintura y acercándola a él, como si llevase esperando aquello demasiado tiempo.

Desde el sofá, Sirius tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Había escuchado ese susurro, esa disculpa que sin ninguna duda iba para él, pero aun así no podía perdonarla por lo que estaba haciendo ¿qué narices se creía al jugar así con ellos, liándose con él una noche y con su hermano a la mañana siguiente? Se supone que por lo menos a él le apreciaba, que le quería lo suficiente como para no traicionarle. Pero no. Era una maldita cerda, sin principios ni valores, que pretendía favorecerse a Regulus y a él a la vez a costa de una magnífica excusa. Pues no lo iba a tolerar. Ah, no. Iba a vigilarla de cerca con su hermano, muy de cerca, asegurándose de que no lo empeoraba todo decepcionándole o haciéndole daño, pero eso sí, sin volver a tocarla, porque, aunque la noche anterior le había pedido que aquello no se volviese a repetir, Sirius había dado por supuesto que eso se repetiría, muchas veces, para desatar esa tensión que ambos generaban al estar juntos en la misma habitación. Pero ahora ella había decidido, aún a pesar de las advertencias que le había hecho la noche anterior. Había tomado la decisión de amargarse la vida para siempre, y eso… era una completa y jodida estupidez. A pesar de que la idea inicial fuese suya.

**-O-**

Alise entró en la sala común con Remus y Ari, que acababa de unírseles en el hall. Dentro estaba Peter con Frank, que aún seguía impactado por todo lo que sus compañeros de cuarto le habían contado aquella noche. Por una parte se sentía enfadado ante su total ignorancia del mundo que le rodeaba, pero por otro entendía que hubiesen querido mantenerlo en secreto. Habían quedado allí para subir a la habitación de los chicos y ponerse todos al día de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Alise se acercó con una sonrisa tímida al lugar en el que Frank estaba sentado y se apoyó sobre el reposabrazos de la butaca. El chico la miró y le tomó la mano. Alise se fijó en su amiga, que la observaba con incredulidad y diversión.

- ¿Y James y… Corinne? – Ari volvió a mirar a su amiga ante el rubor que nació en las mejillas del hombre lobo cuando dijo el nombre de la delegada, y Alise emitió una suave carcajada.

- Ha dicho que ahora venía. – Respondió Peter con una rana de chocolate en la boca – Ha ido con Corinne a dejar a Lily en el despacho de Slughorn, que daba una comida o algo así…

En ese momento el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y por él apareció Sirius, con una mueca de seriedad y la chaqueta mal colocada. En su cuello destacaba un gran chupetón

- Vaya, Padfoot, no tienes buena cara - se burló Remus. El moreno le miró de reojo con agresividad y se apoyó en la pared, frente al lugar en el que Ari se había sentado. Su amigo sonrió aún más y miró el reloj de la sala.

- ¿Hay alguien en la torre? – inquirió Alise

- Se supone que no, pero mejor no arriesgarnos. Además, en nuestra habitación no hay cuadros

- ¿Os creeis tan importantes como para pensar que vamos a emplear nuestro tiempo en escuchar vuestras niñadas? – una mujer rolliza que estaba sirviendo a una mesa de hombres empelucados les miró con hastío desde el cuadro sobre la chimenea.

Frank abrió la boca y miró a Remus, que enarcó las cejas con diversión. La puerta de la sala común volvió a abrirse, y James entró con cara de malas pulgas, seguido por una Corinne risueña.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ese maldito Slughorn es un viejo verde – Corinne se carcajeó adelantándole y poniéndose al lado de Ari

- Bueno, ya estamos todos, así que vamos – dijo Remus mirando a la morena. Esta sonrió y emprendió la marcha hacia la habitación de los chicos. El prefecto carraspeó y la siguió.

Ari se levantó detrás de Alise y Frank, que iban dados de la mano, y miró de reojo al mayor de los Blacks, que la observaba con los brazos cruzados y un rictus de rabia y asco en la boca. La chica cogió aire y desapareció por las escaleras, con Peter detrás de ella.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Padfoot? – inquirió James con una ceja enarcada

- Por un momento se me olvidó lo mucho que la odio…

Ya en la habitación, todos tomaron asiento en las camas, Ari lo más lejos posible de Sirius, para evitar otra de sus miradas asesinas. Lo cierto es que, de algún modo, le daba pena. Le daba pena volver a estar a disgusto con el chico, sobre todo después de haber visto que la noche anterior se había preocupado por ella y la había respetado. Pero la vida era así, y si no podía tolerar sus decisiones - de las que, por cierto, él era en cierta parte responsable – entonces era mejor volver a esa relación de enemigos íntimos.

- Empieza, Peter – le pidió James

Y el chico comenzó a hablar, con pausas y tartamudeos, con interrupciones, en gran parte de Alise, aterrada por lo que escuchaba. Les contó todo lo que había escuchado. Que era momento de seguir con el plan, de acabar lo habían empezado, de hacerse definitivamente con Lily y de llevar a cabo… el sacrificio.

- ¿Qué coño significa eso de "sacrificio"? – inquirió Ari alterada

- Ahora ya sabemos para que la quieren, Simonds – respondió James con tranquilidad mirándola, como si durante toda la noche hubiese estado rumiando aquella noticia y tragándosela a duras penas.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- De eso no dijeron nada – intervino Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero sí hablaron de una fecha, ¿no, Wormtail? – dijo Remus

- Sí, dijeron que tendría lugar el 30 de abril por la noche

- Faltan casi cuatro meses… - susurró Alise sin comprender

- ¿Por qué ese día? – inquirió Ari

- No lo sabemos, pero eso es algo que tenemos que averiguar – respondió James incorporándose y restregándose la frente con cansancio – Además, ahora sí que tenemos que entrenarnos para lo que sea que pueda pasar

- ¿Qué? ¿Habláis de una batalla? – preguntó Frank

- Si queremos impedir lo que sea que vayan a hacer esa noche, tenemos que estar preparados – le explicó Alise a su ahora novio con dulzura – Dumbledore nos pidió que nos entrenásemos para ello

- ¿Y dónde se supone que será ese…_sacrificio_? – escupió Sirius mirando al suelo. Ari se mordió un labio y dirigió la vista hacia afuera, observando las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido.

- Hablaron de un claro o algo así… - masculló Peter restregándose las manos

- Entonces tiene que ser en un bosque

- Sí, ¿pero en cuál?

Ari entrecerró los ojos y miró a Remus con sorpresa

- El bosque prohibido – susurró. Sus compañeros la miraron extrañados – Sí, si van a ir los de Slytherin no puede ser muy lejos, tiene que ser en un lugar al que puedan escapar y volver sin problema. Además, es un territorio de nadie, ¿no? Es cierto que el castillo tiene pactada una tregua por la cual ningún animal puede entrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts ni nosotros en el bosque, pero supongo que a ese tal "señor" le dará igual todo eso. Al fin y al cabo… es el mayor asesino desde Grindenwald.

Todos se quedaron callados, en silencio.

- Bueno, pero si así fuese… el bosque es grande ¿cómo sabremos a dónde ir? – inquirió Corinne con la voz temblorosa

- Dijeron que avisarían a través de los medallones

- ¿Cómo es posible? – exclamó Frank con incomprensión – Si el medallón se le perdió a Snape, entonces deberían saber ya que seguramente alguien lo tenga, ¿no? Sería una estupidez avisar por ahí.

Sirius miró a James, que sopesaba lo que el chico acababa de decir.

- Tiene razón, Prongs…

- Entonces tendremos que buscar otra forma de saberlo… quizás sea una trampa o… algo. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder la oportunidad.

- Vale, pongámonos en marcha – dijo Remus dando una palmada – Hay que entrenarse, buscar información acerca de la noche del 30 de abril para ver si sucede algo importante e intentar enterarnos de dónde ocurre eso.

- Supongo que no hace falta que nos esforcemos demasiado, Simonds está de noviecita con Regulus, le será sencillo sonsacarle información – Todos miraron a Sirius sorprendidos, y luego pasaron a observar a la chica, que le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Tu hermano es…? – inquirió Frank. Alise le agarró de la mano y asintió.

- ¿Es eso verdad, Ari? – preguntó Corinne sorprendida - ¿Puedes preguntárselo a él?

La chica cogió aire profundamente y asintió

- Pero no puedo asegurar que le pueda preguntar todo. – masculló mirando a sus amigos - No quiero… que desconfíe de mí

- Como si de verdad te importase – silabeó Sirius con rabia. James se acercó a su amigo y le agarró del brazo, ante lo que Sirius dio un manotazo, deshaciéndose de su agarre. – Decidid lo que queráis, a mí me da igual… - gruñó saliendo por la puerta.

Ari tomó aire y miró a James

- Sé un lugar donde podemos entrenar. Es un aula vieja de la torre de astronomía

- Allí ya no damos clase… - murmuró Remus sopesando la idea

- Nadie sube a esa torre desde hace mucho, quitando alguna parejita acaramelada – argumentó la chica – Creo que es el sitio más seguro que podemos encontrar

- Además, con un par de hechizos será fácil ocultarlo

- Vale, entonces iremos allí… ¿todas las tardes?

- Es mejor por las noches – dijo Alise – Por Lily

- Pero si se despierta y no nos ve será peor

- Podemos hacerlo por turnos – arguyó Frank – De cuatro en cuatro, así nunca estará sola

- Buena idea – James tomó aire – Peter, Corinne, Remus y yo por la noche, a partir de las… once. El resto por la tarde, sobre las cuatro

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir por la noche sin que nos pillen?

- Tranquila por eso, no hay problema. - le sonrió el prefecto. Corinne le devolvió la sonrisa, logrando que todos apartasen las miradas.

- Ari, tú encárgate de preguntarle a Regulus, por favor – le pidió James

- Vale… pero no aseguro nada

Corinne se levantó y miró a Remus con una sonrisa paciente

- Entonces, mientras, buscaremos información en la biblioteca.

**-O-**

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo pasó a una velocidad que a los chicos les parecía apabullante. Entre los entrenamientos, tan duros que ninguno de ellos pasó una sola noche más con insomnio, las tardes en la biblioteca y el mantener bajo control a Lily, los días iban transcurriendo uno tras otro casi sin diferencia. Entre ellos las cosas se hicieron más llevaderas. Ya todos sospechaban que James y Lily mantenían una relación que no se atrevían a hacer pública y Alise y Frank llevaron su amistad a un noviazgo divertido y alegre, que a todos les sonsacaba una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Corinne y Remus se mantenían algo distantes, sobre todo por la determinación de la chica de darle tiempo, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas entre Sirius y Ari. Eran la cuerda que tensaba cualquier situación en la que ambos estuviesen en la misma habitación. Al principio la chica intentaba ignorar sus comentarios, sintiéndose de algún modo culpable, hasta que se cansó y comenzó a contraatacarle. Entonces todo se fue al carajo, tanto que Peter tuvo que cambiarle el turno de entrenamiento a su amigo después de que la chica le lanzase un hechizo con demasiada fuerza.

Entretanto, Lily se mantenía al margen, pero no tanto como a ellos les gustaría. Había comenzado a indagar, a hacer preguntas y a sospechar. Ari se había preguntado varias veces si no sería mejor decírselo, de ese modo sería más sencillo mantenerla a salvo y además podría entrenarse a su vez. Pero James renegaba de ello. No quería preocuparla ni hacerla sentir mal. Pero las ausencias de sus amigas por las tardes, la insistencia de Remus de acompañarla en cada ronda, aunque no le tocase, e incluso de James de ir a cualquier sitio con ella la agobiaban. Ya había discutido varias veces con el Capitán por ello, ya que no entendía ese afán del chico de estar pegado a ella a toda hora.

Y entre toda esa marabunta de cosas por hacer ya estaban a principios de Abril. Ari había quedado con Regulus ese domingo para pasar el día. Su relación había avanzado a paso lento, con pequeñas trabas de desconfianza que iban superando poco a poco, con caricias lentas y besos profundos, pero sin nada más. Al principio a Ari le había costado mucho ese tipo de acercamiento con el que hasta hace poco era su mejor amigo, pero luego, de algún modo, comenzó a gustarle. Sus besos tímidos y serios, sus sonrisas oscuras y tan difíciles de ganarse. Llevaban un par de semanas sin problemas, con sonrisas, arrumacos y mucha complicidad, por eso la chica se animó preguntarle sobre el lugar del sacrificio de un modo sencillo, sin rodeos, esperando que no se lo tomase a mal.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – inquirió el chico con los ojos entrecerrados, acariciándole el pelo. Ari tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, mirándole hacia arriba.

- Es algo que Peter escuchó la noche que me quedé encerrada aquí

- ¿El amigo estúpido de mi hermano? – inquirió divertido

Ari le golpeó en el hombro con una sonrisa de incredulidad

- No sabía que fueses tan cruel

- ¿Y por qué están ellos metidos en esto? – le preguntó sin comprender

- James está medio saliendo con Lily… supongo que el amor es así

- ¿No se supone que Evans le odiaba?

La chica se carcajeó, incorporándose para sentarse frente a él

- ¡Estás hecho un cotilla!

Regulus levantó las manos sonriendo.

- Bueno, dime… ¿dónde se supone que va a ser esa… reunión clandestina? – insistió juguetonamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Regulus le cogió la mano y jugueteó con sus dedos - Tú sólo encárgate de vigilar a tu amiga y todo irá bien

- Bueno pero si por algún casual la cogiesen, ¿dónde la llevarían?

- ¿No estarás pensando en ir allí? – le preguntó alejándose de ella y mirándola con seriedad

- Reg… si la cogen...

- Prométeme que no irás bajo ningún concepto – Ari torció la cabeza con el ceño fruncido – Prométemelo, Ariadna

- No puedo prometerte eso – respondió cruzándose de brazos

El chico bufó y se levantó del sofá

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a prometerte algo así? – exclamó la chica – Lily es mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana, no… podría quedarme al margen

- Es demasiado peligroso – masculló el chico con molestia – No sabes de lo que son capaces, te matarían antes de que fueses consciente de ello

Ari se levantó y se situó a su espalda, abrazándole

- Si a mí me pasase algo, ¿irías a por mí?

El chico se giró y la miró, chascando la lengua, sabiendo a donde quería ir a parar

- Es mi decisión, yo necesito ayudarla, sino… me moriría de la impotencia si algo le pasase

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Ariadna, ya sabes que estoy intentando buscar un modo de dejar todo esto atrás, de huir de ellos, pero tengo que hacerlo sin que se den cuenta, si… tú entras en escena, me vas a obligar a actuar y eso sería muy peligroso para los dos

- No lo hagas entonces – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – No hagas nada

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder mantenerme al margen?

- ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a poder mantener al margen yo?

El chico suspiró y se dio la vuelta

- Lo siento, Ariadna, pero no voy a decirte nada

La chica abrió los ojos y sonrió con incredulidad

- ¡Pero me dijiste que me lo dirías todo!

- Excepto lo que pueda ponerte en peligro

Ari caminó por la sala con la ira plasmada en los ojos

- ¡Yo soy la que decide lo que hacer con mi vida! – exclamó mirándole. Regulus la observó y apartó la mirada hacia la chimenea – Así solo vas a conseguir que intente averiguarlo por mí misma – silabeó, girándose y caminando hacia la salida

El chico la observó marcharse y se sentó, llevándose una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo mantenerla a salvo si todas sus decisiones contenían un peligro mortal... hasta la de estar con él?

Ariadna salió del pasillo del pasadizo de las mazmorras, y caminó furibunda por estas, de camino hacia el hall, dispuesta a subir a su habitación a descargar la ira que la recorría. Pensaba que conseguiría sonsacárselo, que lograría que se lo dijese, al fin y al cabo habían hablado mucho del tema, de lo infeliz que él se sentía con todo aquello, de sus planes si consiguiese dejarlo atrás. Pero no, si él no estaba de acuerdo no había nada que hacer. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se encontró con las puertas del castillo de frente. Casi sin mirarlas, se giró y emprendió la subida hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Sólo había subido un par de escalones cuando se chocó con alguien. Una chica la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Susurró que lo sentía y continuó subiendo. Entonces, cuando había llegado a la cima de la escalera y giraba a la izquierda para seguir hacia la torre, algo le llamó la atención en la entrada del gran comedor. Sirius estaba con una chica, sonriéndola y agarrándola de la cintura. Ella, una muchacha rubia de Ravenclaw, tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. De pronto se aupó y le dio un beso rápido, con total espontaneidad y confianza. Ari tomó aire y apartó la mirada, girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Pero la curiosidad y algo así como rabia trepando por su pecho le obligaron a volver a mirar. Sirius estaba acariciándole el pelo mientras le susurraba algo y, con una sonrisa, la besó. La chica sonrió y se giró, caminando hacia el gran comedor. En un movimiento rápido, el moreno alargó la mano y le dio un pequeño azote en el trasero, ante lo que la rubia se giró con descaro y le guiñó un ojo. Ari apretaba las mandíbulas con la vista fija en esa sinvergüenza y cuando desvió los ojos hacia el moreno, se sorprendió con sus ojos grises sobre ella, entrecerrados y una media sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca. Con un bufido se giró y continuó subiendo hacia su habitación. Por ella, como si se ponían a follar allí en medio.

**-O-**

- Corinne, yo sólo encuentro fechas que hablan de muertes de magos importantes, de descubrimientos de pociones y hechizos y de un montón de cosas aburridas más… nada interesante – masculló Alise con pucheros, apoyando la mejilla en una mano.

La ignoró, tal y como había hecho las últimas veinte veces que su amiga se había quejado. Porque la verdad era que tenía razón. Habían leído casi toda la biblioteca, todo lo relacionado con fechas importantes, y nada. Nada de nada. Ya se había planteado varias veces la posibilidad de que hubiesen escogido esa noche por pura casualidad, por nada en particular, pero James insistía en que tenía que ser por algo, que no podía ser tan sencillo. Y por eso allí estaban, mirando y remirando libros, sin conseguir nada.

- Vaya, en adivinación deben poneros muchos deberes – Corinne levantó la vista hacia Lily, que las sonreía abrazando un libro. James estaba detrás de ella, como un guardaespaldas, ojeando una estantería – Creo que es la tercera vez que os encuentro aquí esta semana, y sólo estamos a jueves.

- Sí… y eso que el profesor ni si quiera es vidente… - se burló Alise, pasando una página del libro que tenía delante.

- ¿Y qué buscáis?

- Una fecha – Corinne y James miraron a la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos

- ¿Qué fecha?

- Eh… - Corinne se mordió el labio y James se giró, negando con la cabeza y mirando al techo – El día 30 de abril

- Mmmm… ¿30 de abril? – masculló la chica con los ojos entrecerrados mirando hacia la nada - ¿Por la noche?

Corinne se estiró en la silla y miró a James.

- Sí… - comentó Alise como si se aburriese del tema – Se supone que es importante

- Claro que lo es – comentó Lily encogiéndose de hombros – Es la noche de Walpurgis – dijo como si fuese evidente – Aquí no es muy conocida, porque solemos celebrar Halloween, pero en los países del norte de Europa (Noruega, Alemania, Rusia…) es muy famosa – Explicó. Ante las caras de desconcierto de sus amigas, Lily se carcajeó - ¿Nunca lo habíais escuchado? – preguntó – Creo que hasta los asesinos estos que ahora se llaman _mortífagos_ antes eran llamados Caballeros de Walpurgis – Alise abrió la boca y miró a Corinne, que tragó saliva y miró a Lily con una sonrisa

- Eres increíble, Lily, como una biblioteca andante

- No es para tanto, en realidad lo conozco por una película que vi hace años…

- ¿En las _peculicas_ esas también hablan de magia? – preguntó James como una excusa para ponerse a su lado y mirar a Corinne con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

Lily se rió

- Películas, James – le corrigió – Y sí, son como cuentos de ficción para los muggles.

- ¿Y qué pasa en la noche de Walpurgis? – preguntó Corinne cogiendo un pergamino, como si fuese a tomar apuntes para un trabajo.

- Bueno, es la noche que está contraria en el año a Halloween. En esos países se pensaba que esa noche el poder de los vivos se acentuaba al máximo, al contrario que en Halloween, que ocurre con los muertos. Por eso, los brujos se juntaban en bosques y hacían sacrificios porque pensaban que así tendrían la fuerza necesaria para hacer hechizos poderosos… en realidad no sé mucho más. ¿Por qué se supone que necesitáis esto para adivinación?

Alise cogió aire y la miró, con una sonrisa falsa en la boca.

-Ni idea – masculló poniéndose en pie – Pero creo que es suficiente…

* * *

**_Bueeeeno, capítulo aburrido. No me ha gustado nada, por eso he tardado tanto, aparte de estar a tope con la uni... el próximo espero que no tarde tanto. _**

**_Muchísimas gracias a los anónimos y no anónimos que me dejaron reviews, en serio, ¡qué alegría! supongo que sólo aquellos que escriben saben a lo que me refiero. Venga, animaros, casi 300 personas leyeron el último capítulo, no tardáis nada en decirme lo que pensais! (soy pesada, lo se, pero me queda nada para los 100 reviews!)_**

**_Bueno, sin mas, y esperando que la canción os haya gustado, sobre todo en la escena de Sirius y Ari, jusjus, me despido, besos enormes!_**


	26. La Traición

**25. La traición  
**

Ari apoyó la mano en su frente y se dejó escurrir hasta el suelo, mientras observaba a Peter repetir el hechizo tropecientas veces contra una madeja de lana, sin ningún resultado. A un metro de ella estaban Alise y Frank, cuchicheando en voz baja y riéndose cada dos por tres. Vaya entrenamiento de mierda.

- Pettegrew, así lo único que vas a conseguir es que la varita salga disparada – gruñó echándose el pelo hacia atrás

- No me queda nada para conseguirlo, lo noto, está a punto – masculló el chico entre dientes, repitiendo el movimiento y consiguiendo que su destinatario soltase un poco de humo por el extremo del ovillo.

Ari suspiró y miró de reojo a su amiga, que, apoyada la espalda en el pecho del chico, sonreía mirándole la mano. Sí, estaba feliz por ella, se alegraba mucho de que estuviesen bien y blablablá, pero su paciencia… tenía un límite.

- Alise… ¿ya te sale el hechizo?

- Sí, Pis

- ¿Y los paralizadores?

- Sí

- ¿De verdad?

La chica la miró con una sonrisa de felicidad que a Ari le puso los pelos de punta.

- Sí, Ari, de verdad

- Bueno, pues quedaros aquí con… Peter y ayudadle

La morena se levantó con esfuerzo y se sacudió los pantalones

- ¿Dónde vas? – inquirió Frank, achuchando a Alise, que se quejó con una risita aguda.

- Tengo que hacer cosas – murmuró, saliendo del aula y comenzando a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. No pensaba perder más tiempo haciendo el inútil.

Cuando estaba a los pies de la torre de astronomía, justo en el séptimo piso, una voz la sobresaltó a sus espaldas.

- Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, Potter

- ¿Desde cuando vuelvo a ser Potter?

- Desde que no soy capaz de respirar sin que me preguntes si estoy bien ¿pero qué narices te pasa?

La morena se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que la pareja apareciese torciendo la esquina. Como intuía, Lily iba delante, sujetando un libro con la mochila colgando de un hombro, mientras James la seguía a trompicones.

- Si yo sólo me preocupo por ti…

- Teniendo en cuenta que toda la vida me has estado hechizando con pústulas llenas de pus, infiltrando pociones vomitivas en mis desayunos y poniéndome nerviosa con bromitas hasta lograr caídas vergonzosas, permíteme que lo dude

- Ah… el rencor, qué mal defecto

La pelirroja se giró y le otorgó una mirada de profundo odio, ante la cual Ari no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

- Desprendéis amor…

James sonrió a la chica, pero Lily sólo entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Por esto? – inquirió señalando al chico – Por esto sólo pueden sentirse… ganas de estrangular algo

- Vamos, Lily, sabes que me adoras – fanfarroneó agarrándola de la cintura y tirando hacia él

- ¡Suéltame!

James se rio y la chica no pudo evitar una media sonrisilla bajo su careta de enfado. Ari aprovechó ese momento para mirarle a él y señalarle que podía marcharse sin problema, porque ella se quedaría con su amiga si era necesario.

- Bueno, si tanto te quejas de mi compañía, me voy… - comentó el chico caminando de espaldas – Dentro de poco te veré llorando a mis pies, pelirroja, y pidiéndome que vuelva a ir detrás de ti… soy una adicción, ya verás.

Lily suspiró y rodó los ojos, girándose hacia su amiga, que levantó las manos sonriendo.

- A mí no me mires

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia su torre común, entre conversaciones banales que hacía mucho que no compartían.

- ¿Y qué tal con Regulus?

Ari cogió aire y se encogió de hombros

- Estamos enfadados, pero ya sabes, se nos pasará – farfulló – Además, él ahora está ocupado con la salida a Hosmeade de los de segundo y yo tengo que hacer muchos trabajos

- Siempre lo dejas todo a última hora… - la regañó - ¿Qué tal con el trabajo de adivinación?

Ari frunció el ceño y la miró extrañada

- Sí, Alise y Corinne estaban haciéndolo el otro día en la biblioteca y parecía que les corría prisa

Ari sonrió con confusión y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Seguramente sus amigas se habían inventado alguna chorrada para ocultar la verdadera razón de su presencia en la biblioteca, pero como para saber lo que le habían contado.

- Bien – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Ya sabes cómo es Portus, no tiene ni idea de adivinación y nos manda trabajos chorra que luego ni se lee…

Lily observó a su amiga de reojo. Estaba mintiendo. No sabía por qué ni para qué, pero la estaba mintiendo, y lo sabía porque la conocía muy bien, tanto que era capaz de darse cuenta de que cuando Ari balanceaba las manos de atrás hacia delante, o miraba al horizonte, era porque estaba soltando una mentira gigantesca.

- Sí… - masculló mirando al suelo – La verdad es que no entiendo por qué os pidió un trabajo sobre los magos más importantes de la historia.

Ari cogió aire y se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- Ya ves… seguro que ni él lo entiende – bromeó.

Lily sonrió acompañando su broma, pero dándose cuenta de la enorme mentira que su amiga le estaba contando. No había ningún trabajo, sus amigas iban y venían a algún lugar del que no hablaban, excusándose con que tenían que pensar o dar un paseo, y James no la dejaba en paz, como si fuese un guardaespaldas que la estuviese protegiendo de algo. Estaba claro que algo tramaban… y ella lo iba a descubrir.

**-O-**

Snape se mordía el labio con impaciencia. Sabía lo que Avery iba a decirle esa misma noche, cuando al entrar de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, Lily ni le mirase. Sabía cómo iban a burlarse quedamente todos los Slytherins que conocían aquel asunto, y cómo aquello le traería un sinfín de problemas a la larga y a la corta. Si Voldemort se enterase de aquello sería todo un mazazo para su plan, puesto que la parte activa, es decir, que Lily estuviese presencialmente en el bosque esa noche, la noche de Walpurgis, era cosa suya, un encargo especial de Avery para contentar a su señor. Pero, además del ridículo social y del peligro que fallar a Voldemort conllevaba, estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore le vigilaba desde cerca. Y no había nada que pudiese hacer a parte de quedarse allí quieto, observándola hacer su vida, ajena a lo que la rodeaba, y con sus jodidas amigas pululado a su alrededor todo el tiempo; y el sentimiento de impotencia y presura iba poco a poco adueñándose de él.

Regulus pasó por su lado y carraspeó, sacándole de su absorta mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea, ante lo que Snape arrugó el labio.

- ¿Aún no has conseguido nada de Evans, Severus? - Inquirió el pequeño de los Blacks cogiendo el Profeta de una silla y sentándose en el sofá grande de la sala común. Un esbozo de sonrisa divertida bailaba en la comisura de su boca. Snape no contestó, volvió a mirar al fuego ignorando la pregunta sarcástica del moreno. – Te dije que te mantuvieses alejado – comentó en voz baja, fija la mirada en el periódico.

- ¿A ti qué más te da?

- Lo que van a hacerle a esa chica no va a ser una pequeña broma de mal gusto… - respondió mirándole de reojo con un deje de asco reflejado en la boca – Van a hacer verdaderas atrocidades con ella y tú serás el responsable de lo que le pase

- Quizás el que no sabe dónde se ha metido eres tú, Black – contra atacó – Parece que tu novia está ablandándote.

Regulus sonrió de lado y alargó la mano dejando el periódico sobre el sofá. Sin ningún pudor miró a Snape, que se atragantó con su recién ganada valentía.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas sido tan imbécil de meterte voluntariamente en algo que algunos tenemos que acatar sin opción – comentó el moreno con dejadez. – Por cierto, Avery me ha pedido que te pregunte si ya hay algo concreto con lo de Evans… supongo que no hay nada que pueda decirle. – Finalizó levantándose y caminando hacia la salida de la sala común.

- ¡Black! – le frenó el chico – No te metas, ya hablo yo con él.

El Regulus enarcó una ceja divertido y asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaría nada estar en el lugar de su compañero de casa.

**-O-**

- Lily, ¿te falta mucho?

- No, id bajando, yo voy ahora cuando termine – gritó la chica desde el baño. Sus amigas cogieron aire mirándose con complicidad y salieron de la habitación

- ¿Quién se queda esperándola? – preguntó Alise

- Yo misma, ¿nos vemos en el comedor?

Ari y Alise se marcharon, quedando Corinne sola sentada en el sofá. La mayoría de alumnos ya habían bajado a comer, y ellas como siempre eran las últimas. La morena miraba sus manos distraída, pensando en mil millones de cosas que aún tenía que investigar acerca de esa maldita noche. Estaba preocupada, por ella, por su amiga y por todo el colegio. Lo que allí se estaba cociendo no era cualquier tontería. Estaban hablando de personas que asesinaban, torturaban y secuestraban, y, que encima, tenían en el punto de mira a gente a la que ella quería muchísimo. No sabía cómo iban a solucionar todo aquello, pero estaba claro que algo tenían que hacer. Por el momento habían conseguido averiguar que la noche de Walpurgis era una tradición antiquísima en los países del norte que hoy en día sólo se practicaba en algunos pueblos pequeños, pero que prácticamente era ignorada por la mayoría de la población. Esa noche, en origen, había surgido a manos de una bruja muy importante, que buscaba conseguir el mayor poder posible para acabar con una epidemia de peste que estaba asolando a los pueblos y ciudades. La mujer descubrió que el día que los muertos tenían menos poder era la noche opuesta en el año a Halloween. Esa noche la energía del mundo se concentraba en los vivos, que normalmente la ignoraban. A partir de aquella vez, cuando la peste fue casi exterminada, todos los brujos de las naciones norteñas se unían para dar las gracias al poder de la tierra por ayudarles. Poco a poco, en esas reuniones, se hizo tradición el hacer conjuros para conseguir metas que el poder normal de un grupo de brujos no podía conseguir, excepto aquella noche. Como en todos los lugares, comenzaron a surgir personas con intenciones nada claras, con sueños ocultos y deseos oscuros. De esa forma, la noche de Walpurgis terminó por ser una noche maldita, en la que todo lo malo podía suceder.

Alise y ella habían comprendido rápidamente que lo que sea que eso malhechores quisiesen conseguir de su amiga creían poder conseguirlo esa noche. Habían hablado de ello con Ari y los chicos y todos habían tomado la decisión de descubrir qué es lo que se proponían; de ese modo podrían evitar que lo hiciesen en cualquier otro momento si era posible. Ahora sólo faltaba descubrir el lugar de esa reunión. Ari era la encargada de ello, pero hasta el momento no parecía que su insistencia sobre Regulus diese fruto. Se les acababa el tiempo y la impaciencia iba apoderándose de ellos. Los nervios socavaban su vida diaria y las peleas empezaban a surgir por doquier. Corinne estaba tan cansada de todo aquello que deseaba que esa noche pasase de una vez por todas.

- Ey

La morena se giró y vio tras ella a Remus y a Sirius, que bajaban charlando. El primero la miraba sonriendo.

- Hola, ¿vais a comer?

- Sí, ¿tú ya has comido?

- No, estoy esperando a Lily – masculló bajando la voz. Sirius se rio mirando las escaleras.

- Lunático, voy a irme a hablar con… ya sabes – gruñó guiñándole un ojo – Nos vemos abajo

Remus asintió y se quedó allí con la morena. Sin decir nada se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Nada… cosas de Sirius

- Ah, chicas

- No, nada que ver con eso

- ¿Entonces?

El chico la miró dubitativo.

- ¿No tendrá que ver con…? - con un gesto señaló hacia arriba, donde estaba la habitación de las chicas.

Remus cogió aire y carraspeó, incómodo.

- Remus…

- Sirius me ha dicho que esta noche ha quedado con… un amigo para que le muestre el lugar donde se hará… ya sabes

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Lo sabe Ari?

- Mmm… no, no lo sabe. Sirius no quiere que se entere, ya sabes, cosas suyas

- Pero se enfadará. Ha discutido con Regulus por ello y está preocupada por si no lo consigue. Deberíamos decírselo.

- Sirius me ha prohibido que se lo diga

- Pero a mi no ¿verdad?

- Corinne…

- No, Remus. Esto ya no es una tontería, estamos hablando de los asesinos de los padres de Lily

- ¡Sh! – ambos miraron hacia las escaleras, temiendo que la pelirroja estuviese allí. Por suerte, no había nadie

- ¿Y quién es ese amigo de Black?

- Un centauro del bosque prohibido

- ¿Un centauro?

- Es una larga historia…

- ¿Y cómo sabe él eso?

- Vive allí, dice que una tarde encontró a Snape en el bosque, haciendo unas marcas en unos árboles muy antiguos. Al parecer Avery estaba con él, dándole indicaciones.

- Malditos… espera. Hablemos mejor en tu habitación, Lily puede bajar en cualquier momento. Dame un segundo.

Corinne se levantó y subió las escaleras, intentando despejar la mente. Cuando entró en su cuarto, se encontró a Lily sentada sobre la cama, cepillándose el pelo.

- ¿Aún estás así? – inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, me queda un rato, os he dicho que me esperaseis en el comedor.

- Ya… bueno no tengo mucha hambre. No tardes mucho, voy a pedirle una cosa a Remus. Avísame cuando bajes ¿vale?

- Claro…

La morena se marchó.

Lily, con la oreja apoyada en la puerta, escuchó cómo ambos se alejaban cuchicheando, y respiró hondo. Con una mano en el corazón, abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver si había alguien. La sala común estaba vacía, así que bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido y una vez frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda sintió que sus nervios iban desmoronándose. Salió de allí con las manos agarrotadas.

Lo había escuchado. Había escuchado cómo su amiga hablaba acerca de un bosque, de una reunión… y de la muerte de sus padres. Le había faltado demasiado poco para abrir la puerta y bajar para deshacer cualquier tipo de secretismo, pero la sorpresa, la incredulidad y el miedo la habían dejado paralizada, y escuchar que Corinne se lo estaba ocultando deliberadamente había provocado que una rabia ajena a ella misma le impulsase a fingir que no sabía nada. Pero sí lo sabía. Sabía que sus amigos conocían a los que habían acabado con su familia, con su futuro junto a ellos, con su vida. Y no se lo habían dicho. Ahora todo cobraba sentido en su cabeza. Los secretos, la falta de privacidad, que James se portase así con ella… quizá sólo lo hacía por compasión. Quizá ni si quiera sentía nada de lo que le había hecho creer. Mil millones de dudas caían en cascada frente a ella. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabían? ¿Conocía ella a esos asesinos? ¿Qué reunión era esa de la que hablaban? Y sobre todo… ¿qué pintaban Snape y Avery en todo aquello?

Demasiado furiosa y nerviosa como para ir a comer y fingir frente a sus amigas, bajó corriendo hacia las mazmorras y se encerró en una clase. Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer a partir de aquel momento. Hablaría con Severus, se enteraría de todo lo que estaba pasando y, finalmente, aclararía las cosas con sus _amigas._

**-O-**

- ¿Y Lily? – inquirió James en el comedor, mirando a su alrededor.

- Corinne se quedó esperándola. Estaba en el baño

- Sí, pero están tardando demasiado – gruño Ari.

Jame se giró hacia el otro lado del comedor. El ver a toda la mesa de Slytherin presente allí, comiendo, le tranquilizó lo suficiente para no levantarse e ir a buscarla inmediatamente.

- ¿Seguro que Corinne está con ella?

- Sí, Potter, deja la histeria

Alise siguió comiendo, mientras Ari y James miraban a la puerta unos instantes. En aquel momento entró Remus, seguido con presura por Corinne. James suspiró llamándose tonto mentalmente, para al instante ponerse alerta. No venía con ellos.

- Lily no está – exclamó la morena cuando llegó a la mesa. Ari y James se levantaron con rapidez.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Le dije que estaría con Remus en su habitación, que me avisase cuando estuviese lista… pero no lo hizo.

- ¿La dejaste sola? – espetó James con la cara contraída de miedo e indignación.

- James, no es culpa de Corinne- tranquilizó Remus, cogiendo el aire que la carrera le había arrebatado.

- Ni si quiera tiene una razón para no avisarme… ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- Hay que ir a buscarla – razonó Alise – Voy a avisar a Frank, que está en la biblioteca. Ya de paso miro a ver si está allí

- Yo voy a buscarla en el baño de los prefectos – Remus se levantó – ¿vienes conmigo? – inquirió hacia Corinne, que se mordía el labio nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde está Black? A lo mejor está con él

- No, Sirius… había quedado

- ¿Ari, por qué no vas a ver si Regulus sabe algo de ella?

- ¿Y qué iba a saber él? – preguntó molesta, mirando a su amiga Corinne

- Ari, él está dentro de todo eso, mejor que él no puede saberlo nadie

- Me lo habría dicho

- También pensabas que te diría el lugar donde se reunirán ¿no? – todos se giraron a mirar a Peter, que engullía de pie un trozo de pastel de melaza. – Era un apunte…

- Venga – Apremió Remus, rompiendo el incómodo momento. Él y Corinne se alejaron con rapidez, desapareciendo por la puerta en unos instantes.

Ari se quedó en la mesa indecisa, mientras observaba sus manos.

- ¿Dónde vas a ir tú? – preguntó mirando a Peter

- Donde James diga – Ari miró al moreno, que continuaba con la vista fija en la mesa

- Tú ve a ver si la ves por los despachos de los profesores… yo me quedaré por aquí, por si viene al comedor, e iré a echar un vistazo por los jardines. A lo mejor… ha ido a dar una vuelta.

La chica asintió y se puso en pie.

- Bueno yo… buscaré por las mazmorras - Murmuró, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, de donde Snape acababa de irse y donde Regulus terminaba su postre con indiferencia.

**-O-**

Lily caminaba con las piernas tensas dentro de un aula vieja y llena de cachivaches rotos. Una vez la habían castigado allí con James reparando algunas probetas y calderos… qué diferente situación. La otra vez también había estado enfadada, pero daría lo que fuese por ser ese el enfado que ahora mismo la provocaba nauseas.

Sus amigas… las que habían estado con ella llorando a sus padres, con las que había compartido sus miedos y dudas acerca de su asesinato, habían sabido todo ese tiempo quién les había matado. Y no dudaba un segundo acerca de que James también lo supiese. Todas esas tardes detrás de ella, sentado en la biblioteca observándola… todo había sido una mentira.

Rechinó los dientes con impotencia, notando cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Si por ella fuese se iría ahora mismo de aquel lugar. ¿Pero a dónde iba a ir? No tenía ya una casa donde sus padres pudiesen consolarla, donde su madre la abrazase susurrándola que todo iría bien. Ahora tenía un lugar repleto de recuerdos muertos, donde su hermana esperaba cualquier oportunidad para reprocharle todo aquello. No. No tenía ningún lugar al que ir.

Unos pasos en el pasillo de la mazmorra llamaron su atención. Lentamente se acercó y observó por la rendija que había dejado oportunamente abierta cómo Snape caminaba con las manos en los bolsillo, cabizbajo, pensativo y algo preocupado.

- Severus

El chico se sobresaltó. Automáticamente miró a su alrededor, seguramente preguntándose dónde estarían las amigas de la pelirroja, malditamente acompañada en todo momento. Sorprendido, comprobó que estaba sola, y frunció el ceño.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Por supuesto… - masculló contrariado. En su interior todo su cuerpo saltaba de alegría por aquella extraordinaria situación, pero dentro de su cabeza, una pequeña vocecilla lloraba, porque aquello podía significar que sería el culpable de lo que sea que le fuesen a hacer… A ella, a la única chica de aquel lugar que le había tratado como su fuese una persona, y no como a un animal. A la mejor persona que había conocido jamás, a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

El chico siguió a la pelirroja al interior del aula. Lily parecía nerviosa, un par de ojeras marrones de preocupación le provocaron nauseas por todo lo que había prometido hacerla, por lo que veía que la estaban haciendo. Todo era culpa suya, por prestarse a aquella atrocidad. Seguramente había discutido con sus amigas por algo, aunque no sabía en qué momento su persona podría tener algo que aportar a aquello.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – inquirió observando la espalda de la chica, su melena roja algo enmarañada y descuidada.

- ¿Qué va a ocurrir en el bosque prohibido, Severus?- Snape sintió como un par de gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su nuca.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Lilian…

- Lo he escuchado, a Corinne y a Remus. – le interrumpió. El moreno frunció el entrecejo y se preparó para prestar atención. Quizás podía planear algo de un modo tal que él saliese indemne. – Saben quién mató a mis padres – El chico sintió en aquel momento todo el peso de la pena y el dolor que la chica estaba soportando. Se dio cuenta del tremendo sentimiento de traición que teñía su voz y se preguntó por qué sus amigos no le habrían contado lo que fuese que sabían, por qué habían cometido ese error tan absurdo del que él se podría aprovechar. Y de nuevo un puñal de hielo comenzó a clavarse con fuerza por su espalda. Era una mala persona, malísima persona. Siempre había pensado que lo de James y Sirius era insuperable, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta del mal tan horroroso que había producido a la chica por la que, de un modo u otro, había comenzado todo aquello. – Dicen que… te vieron, Severus. – Lily levantó en aquel momento la cabeza y se giró para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con determinación y su mirada, siempre dulce y temerosa de hacer daño a alguien, en ese momento no dudaba en lo más mínimo – En el bosque prohibido, para _algo_ que supuestamente va a ocurrir allí.

Snape sabía que ahora era su turno. Sabía que mentirla provocaría otra cascada de arrepentimiento en su interior, que las noches volverían a estar plagadas de insomnio y que quizás lograría que ella jamás le perdonase, si es que no lo había conseguido ya.

- Verás, Lilian, no sé lo que tus amigos te han ocultado. Ni si quiera tenía constancia de que ellas estuviesen metidas en todo _eso_ – comentó con sobriedad, pronunciando el evento como si no tuviese nada que ver con él. Y se preparó para dar la estocada que podría apartarla finalmente de la persona que más daño le había hecho durante esos siete años en Hogwarts – Una noche de luna llena seguí a Potter hacia la casa de los gritos. Al parecer Lupin…

- Eso ya lo sé – le cortó tajante

- Bien, Black me citó allí y me aturdió con la finalidad de que no pudiese llegar. Pero lo conseguí, y lo que escuché… he intentando acercarme a ti, y ahora comprendo por qué siempre ibas tan acompañada. Supongo que tus amigas, conscientes de todo ello…

- Severus, qué oíste – masculló entre dientes. No quería escuchar las posibles deducciones del chico, sólo quería saber la verdad.

- Avery estaba con ellos. Al parecer habían encerrado a Lupin en algún lugar, porque no estaba allí. Potter le estaba pidiendo que buscase un lugar en el bosque donde poder… - Snape hizo una pausa que iba destinada a darse fuerzas para aquello que se había propuesto hacer, pero Lily lo interpretó como una duda por miedo a herirla.

- Continúa, Severus, no vas a asustarme – El chico la miró y adoró la dureza de su boca, contraída para repeler las arcadas de dolor, y el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, evitando quizás las lágrimas. El pequeño susurro del puñal clavándose en su espalda que le pedía que no hiciese aquello elevó su voz a un grito y le ordenó que parase con aquello, que confesase la verdad y esperase sumiso el posible perdón, pero su cobardía pudo con todo aquello y continuó con su historia para no dormir.

- Llevar a cabo una colecta de adeptos. – Lily marcó aun más las arrugas de su entrecejo – Verás, no puedo decirte a qué se referían exactamente, pero como pude conseguí convencer a Avery de que me hiciese partícipe de todo aquello. Ambos sabemos que Avery no es un santo, pero parecía en cierta forma asustado, así que me aproveché y conseguí que me contase lo poco que sabe – cogió aire – Potter y sus amigos, entre ellos Black, el que supuestamente huyó de su casa para evitar el racismo hacia los _impuros de sangre_, saben quién mató a tus padres, Lilian, fue ese asesino del que tanto habla el Profeta, y parece ser que ese asesino tiene un grupo de siervos, por decirlo de algún modo, que le ayudan en sus fechorías, entre ellos la mayor parte de los Blacks, ya sabes, sus primas y tíos… - Snape observaba a Lily asustado. La chica se había puesto blanca, hasta tal punto que parecía que iba a caerse – Lilian, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sigue

- Bueno… - dudó el chico – este mes, en el bosque, van a marcar a más personas para que se unan a ellos. Yo he hecho que Avery creyese que iba a ser uno de ellos, por ello me llevó al bosque con él para preparar el lugar con unas cuantas maldiciones de detección y repelentes.

- Pero Corinne… hablaba con Remus como si quisiesen evitarlo de algún modo

- Quizás Lupin no sabe nada, o si lo sabe está intentando impedirlo, por eso no estaba en la casa de los gritos aquella noche – improvisó con rapidez.

Lily comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Todo aquello parecía demasiado rockambolesco. Conocía a sus amigas, y no entendía por qué le habían podido ocultar lo que sabían, pero dudaba mucho que fuese por una maldad innata en ellas que le habían conseguido ocultar durante tanto tiempo. Es más, si como Snape decía, los Blacks estaban metidos en todo aquello, puede ser que eso fuese lo que había impulsado a Ari a salir con Regulus… Todo lo que en ese momento pudiese pensar era elucubrar demasiado sin pruebas, pero ciertamente dudaba demasiado en que James pudiese estar envuelto en todo aquello. No, era… Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba asegurarse de que aquello era cierto.

- ¿Tú podrías llevarme allí, al bosque, esa noche? – inquirió Lily mirándole con esperanza.

El chico contuvo el aire en su pecho, asustado y sorprendido por aquello. Era la oportunidad perfecta pero… lo que eso conllevaba era demasiado peligroso. A no ser que consiguiese quedar bien ante él llevándola, y de algún modo lograse mantenerla a salvo…

- Por favor, Severus – rogó la chica apartándose una lágrima con furia – Necesito saber qué está pasando

- Claro, por su puesto…. Yo te llevaré – masculló como un autómata, preguntándose internamente durante cuánto tiempo se arrepentiría por aquello.

**-O-**

James corría por el jardín, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho, como animándole a ir más rápido. Miraba hacia todos los lugares esperanzado y temeroso, con un sudor ardiente empapando su camiseta. El sol brillaba en lo alto con timidez. Abril estaba trayendo el buen tiempo, y las pocas nubes que se esparcían por el azulón celeste del cielo no amenazaban con lluvias. Sin embargo el chico era ajeno a todo aquello, porque en su interior una gran tormenta sin orquesta ni banda sonora, sólo con el sonido sordo de su corazón latiendo, le decía que algo no estaba bien. Tenía que haberla esperando en la sala común, como siempre, pero Alice le convenció para que la dejase respirar y…

No había ni rastro de la pelirroja. Preguntaba a cada persona que veía y todos le miraban extrañados, como si ese terror que infundían sus ojos estuviese fuera de lugar. Entonces vio en el lago a Sirius. Estaba con la chica esa con la que últimamente malgastaba el tiempo. Se apresuró a acercarse a ellos y en cuanto estuvo a su altura y Sirius le miró a los ojos, el moreno se levantó y se despidió de la chica con dejadez.

- ¿Qué pasa, James?

- Lily – jadeó – no la encontramos.

Ambos caminaron con rapidez hacia el castillo y, cuando subían por la escalera que les llevaba al acceso de las distintas torres, vieron a Snape andando con rapidez hacia la lechucería. Sirius se temió lo peor cuando vio cómo James hinchaba las aletas de la nariz y comenzaba a caminar hacia el Slytherin.

- Prongs… ¿dónde vas? Oye, amigo, ¿qué vas a hacer? Mira, dudo que ese imbécil sepa algo…. – Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Snape se giró con el ceño fruncido a mirar de dónde provenían aquellos pasos y rumores, y sonrió mínimamente cuando descubrió de quién se trataba.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? – inquirió James con fiereza. Y el chico, para sorpresa de ambos, sonrió y continuó caminando hacia la lechucería. James cogió aire y le agarró por la capa, poniéndole inmediatamente la varita en la garganta - ¿Dón-de-es-tá?

Entonces Sirius frunció el ceño con asco cuando vio para quién estaba dirigida la carta que el chico llevaba en la mano: "_Petunia Evans, número 19 de Abbey Street, Londres"_. Eso, y la fina caligrafía temblorosa, dejaban bien claro de quién era esa carta.

- ¿Qué coño llevas ahí, Snivellus? – gruñó el Black arrebatándole la carta. Snape no opuso gran resistencia a que se la quitase

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – gritó aún más enfurecido James, comprendiendo que el Slytherin sabía perfectamente dónde estaba Lily. Pero Snape sólo sonrió.

- James… -masculló Sirius. El chico cogió la carta que su amigo le tendía y le dejó a cargo de Snape.

"_Querida Petunia:_

_Tenías razón. Todo ha sido por mi culpa. Papá y mamá han muerto por culpa de un asesino que quiere algo de mí. Quiero que sepas que estaré siempre en deuda contigo. No tardaré mucho en marcharme de este colegio y no volver a tener ninguna vinculación con la magia, pero hasta entonces me gustaría saber si puedo regresar a casa contigo. Mis amigas… no son lo que pensaba y ya no hay nadie aquí en quien pueda confiar. _

_Por favor, hermana, perdóname. _

_Saludos y abrazos, _

_Lilian Evans"_

-¿Qué coño has hecho, Severus, QUÉ LE HAS CONTADO? – gruñó James arremetiendo contra él de nuevo.

- Yo no he hecho nada, Potter – escupió el chico – Sois vosotros los que la habéis mentido y de los que no quiere saber nada ahora. Te creía un poco más inteligente, pero veo que ni teniéndola en la palma de la mano has sabido hacerla tuya. Mala suerte, ahora es mi turno. – silabeó extendiendo la mano. James le dio la carta sabiendo que no hacía nada impidiéndole que la mandase, puesto que además era cosa de Lily, y observó cómo el chico se alejaba con la barbilla bien alta en dirección a la lechuceria.

**-O-**

Corinne se tapaba la boca con un par de lágrimas rezumando de sus ojos mientras Alise miraba al suelo negando con la cabeza.

- Teníamos que habérselo dicho

Ari tragaba saliva mirando por la ventana de la sala común. No había conseguido hablar con Regulus porque no había encontrado al chico, pero en cuanto entró en la torre común y vio a todos sus amigos allí, en silencio, se temió lo peor. Y por lo menos no había pasado eso, pero había pasado algo lo suficientemente malo para que lo siguiente estuviese por venir. Lily se creía engañada y ahora… no había forma de que confiase en ellos.

- Evans no puede ser tan estúpida para creer que… lo que sea que Snape le ha contado – comentó Sirius mirando a Ari, que le devolvió la mirada en silencio.

- Seguramente nos escuchó – intervino Remus – cuando estábamos hablando Corinne y yo aquí, seguramente nos oyó

El silencio volvió a rodearles, hasta que la sala común se abrió y por ella entró McGonagall.

- Buenas noches. Rowns, Evans me ha pedido que le dé sus cosas – masculló la mujer con preocupación mirando a todos los presentes - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Dónde está profesora? – inquirió James levantándose

- No quiere veros, a ninguno, y me ha pedido que no os diga nada – explicó la mujer con el ceño fruncido – Dado que siempre ha sido una buena alumna y que lo ha pasado tan mal últimamente, su petición me pareció imposible de ser denegada. No se puede obligar a una persona a que esté dónde y con quién no quiere estar.

- Yo bajaré sus cosas, profesora – gruñó Alise.

A partir de ese momento discurrieron un par de días en los que ninguno hablaba demasiado. Corinne confió a Ari, con la cual tenía una relación algo distante después de lo ocurrido, quizás por ser la morena la que había pedido que no dijesen nada a Lily sobre la muerte de sus padres o quizás por la culpabilidad de haber sido la que había descuidado a la pelirroja, lo que Remus le dijo acerca de la reunión de Sirius con el centauro, por lo que Ari estuvo pendiente de las entradas y salidas del Black, que tuvo que anular su cita con el semihombre debido a lo ocurrido con Lily. En ocasiones veían la cabellera de Lily en los pasillos, pero en cuanto trataban de llegar a ella aparecía Snape o la chica desaparecía por algún recoveco del castillo. Todos estaban desesperados por hablar con ella y explicarle lo sucedido, pero no había forma de dar con la pelirroja, que parecía que había dejado de acudir a clase y sólo asistía a tutorías personales con los distintos profesores.

La dinámica era la misma hasta que un día Ari fue por fin interceptada por el que hasta ese momento era su pareja. Parecía que la discusión no iba a tener nunca final, más desde que ella sabía que la cuadrilla de turno estaba encargándose de Lily. Por eso cuando Regulus la estrechó contra una pared y la besó, demostrando así cuánto la echaba de menos, Ari sintió por primera vez lo extraño que resultaba para ella besar a su mejor amigo. Era casi un acto reflejo, algo que hacía por costumbre. No le resultaba desagradable, puesto que era imposible negar que le quería de algún modo, que le tenía cariño y, desde luego, que Regulus besaba bien y era realmente apuesto, pero tampoco despertaba en ella ningún sentimiento o sensación de descontrol, de perder los papeles. Ningún hormigueo en el estómago. Ningún indicio de que una marea insaciable estaba alzando olas hacia su deseo, como le pasaba con…

- Perdóname…

Ari cogió aire y se separó de él.

- He estado pensando y creo que no tengo derecho a ocultarte nada. He seguido a Severus hasta el lugar en el que creo que está escondida. Creo que son unos antiguos aposentos de algún profesor o conserje. Están en la tercera planta, junto a los baños de mujeres.

La morena miró al suelo. Su amiga llevaba mucho tiempo ya sin hablarles. No estaba segura del todo pero podría asegurar que jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin saber de ella desde que se conocieron. Tenía que hacer algo. Explicarle la verdad. Quizá nada volviera a ser como antes, pero la chica debía saber que lo habían hecho para protegerla, que había sido idea suya y que James no se merecía ser tratado así. Ninguno en realidad merecía no poder dormir por la preocupación de no saber dónde y con quién se encontraba la pelirroja.

- Regulus…

- Lo siento. Siento haber sido tan egoísta, pero no podría soportar que nada te pasase – susurró el moreno acariciándole la cara. Ariadna se sorprendió por la dulzura de su gesto, por el temblor de su voz. Jamás creyó poder ver a ese joven chico callado y con mirada rubicunda hablar así a alguien. Y eso le hacía sentirse más culpable aún. Porque no le amaba. No desde luego de la forma en la que él parecía hacerlo. Ella le quería. Mucho. Era muy importante en su vida pero algo fallaba, y le daba rabia, porque todo sería tan fácil si pudiese luchar y darle lo mismo que él estaba dispuesto a darle a ella…

- Esta noche iré al bosque prohibido. – Regulus frunció el ceño – Remus me ha dicho que tu hermano ha quedado allí con alguien para que le muestre dónde va a tener lugar la reunión.

- Yo puedo…

- No – Ari se sorprendió a sí misma con la decisión de su voz – No puedo hacerte responsable de nada de lo que suceda. Tú tienes que preocuparte por ti, preocuparte por hallar la forma de alejarte de ellos. Yo sólo soy un estorbo. Además, la decisión ya está tomada – anunció al ver que el chico no se daba por vencido – Iré allí y así podremos planear el modo en el que interrumpiremos esa noche

- No debes hacer eso, Ariadna, sería demasiado peligroso, ellos…

- Acabas de pedirme perdón por intentar mantenerme al margen

- Una cosa es no mantenerte al margen y otra dejar que te mates por una imprudencia

- Remus y tu hermano estarán conmigo, tranquilo, no me pasará nada

- Quizás hoy no, pero ¿y mañana? ¿Y pasado? – masculló agarrándola la cara. Ari no había sido consciente jamás de lo alto que era el chico, aun teniendo un año menos que ella. Siempre había creído que ella gozaba de una buena estatura pero ahora se sentía pequeña y frágil – Si te pierdo a ti también nada tendría sentido…

Ari cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe. Un nudo enorme se había formado en su garganta en el momento en el que las palabras del joven frenaron sus pensamientos, que galopaban imaginando que el que estaba frente a ella, a tan sólo un dedo de distancia, era Sirius y no Regulus, que el que la decía que se mantuviese a salvo era el mayor de los hermanos… No sabía qué le pasaba, pero desde que sus amigas andaban tan cabizbajas y el moreno sólo se dejaba ver con pensamientos oscuros royendo su semblante juvenil y despreocupado pensar en él era algo que se le hacía más frecuente. Pensar en cómo besaba en ocasiones a la chica de turno con la que ahora se encontraba, imaginar que era a ella a quien se lo hacía… estaba volviéndose loca.

- Si no lo hago enloqueceré – contestó, sin estar segura de qué era exactamente lo que el chico había dicho – Si dejo a Lily sola jamás me lo perdonaré, no podré.

- Te protegeré, juro que no dejaré que nada te pase

Ari se puso de puntillas y le besó con ligereza

- Nos vemos mañana, tengo cosas que hacer

**-O-**

- Está bien, iremos a buscarla

- Tenéis que intentar que os crea, haced lo posible por…

- Ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer – interrumpió Corinne mirando al suelo. Cogiendo aire miró a su amiga. No la culpaba, pero no podía evitar descargar en ella la furia que la sobrecogía al saber que Lily estaba ahora en más peligro que antes sólo por haberle ocultado las cosas.

Sirius bajó al trote las escaleras que daban a la sala común. Llevaba en la mano la capa de invisibilidad y un pergamino arrugado que Ari supuso que sería ese mapa magnífico que utilizaban para ver quién andaba cerca. Levantó la vista momentáneamente y se frenó al verla frente a él. Carraspeó y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda sin decir nada.

- Remus estará al llegar, será mejor que subas a por la capa si no quieres congelarte. Aún hace frío aunque la primavera esté cerca

Ari sabía que Alise tenía razón pero algo atenazaba su pecho. Quería creer que era la desesperanza que la contaminaba día a día por Lily, o quizás el hecho de que estaba nerviosa por la salida de aquella noche, pero en realidad tenía mucho que ver con la mirada penetrante que Sirius le había lanzado. Parecía sorprendido de verla allí, como si no pudiese creer que aún existiese. Seguramente se había olvidado de ella, preocupado en otras cosas más importantes, tal y como ella debería hacer, pero le resultaba imposible. Cuanto peor se encontraba en su soledad, enredada en las mantas cada noche, mirando el dosel descorrido de la vacía cama de Lily, más pensaba en él, en cómo sus brazos la habían apretado contra su pecho en aquel frío sofá, en cómo sus labios parecían ansiosos por bebérsela entera, en cómo la dureza de su entrepierna se había apretado contra su abdomen, dejándola entrever el deseo que sentía hacia ella.

Corinne carraspeó mirándola, con una ceja levantada.

- Me voy… - masculló, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba.

**-O-**

Alise miró a ambos lados del pasillo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Corinne. La chica examinó los alrededores de los baños femeninos. En aquella planta sólo había aulas, lo cual las extrañaba, puesto que parecía imposible que hubiese por allí algunas habitaciones. Tras abrir las puertas más cercanas, que como habían creído daban paso a unas cuantas aulas vacías, se metieron en el baño a esperar.

- Algún día tendrá que salir – gruño Alice asomándola la cabeza por la puerta mientras masticaba un par de calderos de gominola.

- No sé cómo puedes comer… yo no tengo apetito desde que pasó todo esto

- Yo nunca pierdo el apetito

- ¡Sh!

Al otro lado del pasillo James se acercaba lentamente, como si no quisiese hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Lo sabe? – susurró Corinne. Alise se encogió de hombros

James tomó aire visiblemente, y después giró el pico de la estatua de una lechuza en vuelo que había a un lado de la pared. Una puerta se abrió

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete

- Tengo que hablar contigo Lily

- ¡Fuera de aquí, no quiero verte!

- Pero tienes que escucharme, todo es un mal entendido, no puedes creer que yo…

- Tú lo sabías todo ¿verdad? Sabías quién mató a mis padres, incluso sabías que lo iban a hacer

- ¡No! – exclamó James desde el alfeizar de la puerta. Entonces Lily le empujó, haciéndole salir. Corinne y Alise pudieron verla entonces. Estaba demacrada, totalmente desmejorada. Parecía que hacía días que no se peinaba, y seguramente así fuese. Llevaba una falta de tablillas arrugada y tenía la mejilla manchada de tinta. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo sólo quería mantenerte a salvo, quería...

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó la chica golpeándole en el pecho – ¡No te creo! – sollozó

- Sí lo haces – contra atacó el chico agarrándola los brazos – Sabes que yo jamás podría haberte hecho algo así porque te amo, Lily, lo hice todo _por ti_, porque te quiero, porque no podía verte sufrir y quedarme sentado esperando. Todo era un plan para cogerles, para acabar con ellos…

Lily seguía sollozando y a Alise casi se le escapa un gemido de angustia al observar la escena. Era tal la impotencia que las palabras de James destilaban que Corinne y ella se agarraban con fuerza, deseando que su amiga le creyese.

- Pues, sea cierto o no, ya no puedo creerte – susurró la chica mirando hacia el suelo – Ahora sólo puedo hacer las cosas solas, por mi misma, porque es en mí en la única persona en la que confío.

- Eso sólo te pondrá en peligro. Sólo lograrás que te maten

- Que así sea entonces…

Con un portazo cerró el cuadro que daba lugar a la entrada a su habitación. James se quedó desolado frente al mismo. Entonces gritó y dio un puñetazo a la pared. Corinne podía ver cómo la sangre corría por sus nudillos.

- ¡No voy a permitir que te maten, Lilian, nunca permitiré que te pase nada, aunque de ese modo tenga que morir yo! – gritó. Entonces se giró y caminó con decisión al lugar por el que había venido.

Alise miró a Corinne, que tenía el ceño fruncido en una mueca de angustia y pena

- Creo que nosotras no podremos hacer nada más, Cori

**-O-**

Ari llegó a la linde del bosque prohibido acompañada por Remus, que parecía un tanto nervioso. Seguramente, pensaba la chica, tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba _traicionando_ al ya de por sí traidor de su amigo, pero, siendo un poco mala, en ese momento le importaba bien poco. Sólo quería saber dónde tendría lugar esa maldita reunión y empezar a pensar cómo podía hacer que Lily no llegase a la misma.

Pasada la primera línea de árboles, y cuando el cielo empezaba a hacerse menos visible por lo tupido de las copas de aquellos centenarios habitantes del bosque, estuvo a punto de agarrar a Remus y pegar un grito de niña pequeña. A su lado, por la derecha, un perro negro se acercaba correteando con la lengua fuera. Seguramente fuese uno de los perros que Hagrid cuidaba de vez en cuando, aunque ese tenía un aspecto algo dejado, como de perro vagabundo. El animal se acercó a ella y se puso a olisquearla, retrocedió momentáneamente cuando la chica alzó la mano para acariciarle, pero luego se dejó tocar sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Te gustan los perros?

- Oh, sí, en la casa de mi abuelo tenemos dos perros enormes, muy cariñosos – contestó con dejadez arrodillándose y rascando las orejas al sabueso, que movía la cola disimuladamente. Remus rio alto, sobresaltándolos a ambos

- Parece que tú también le gustas a él

El perro entonces ladró hacia el castaño y gruñó, comenzando a corretear hacia el interior del bosque. Ari suspiró.

-¿Y el estúpido de Black?

- Supongo que nos encontraremos con él más adelante… - masculló rascándose la barba incipiente que le cubría la barbilla.

Ari siguió al perro, y a los diez metros se sorprendió al verle tumbado al lado de un enorme centauro, que les miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Lupin – saludó con un gesto de la cabeza

- Hola, Fastius – contestó el chico – Esta es Ariadna Simonds, una buena amiga que va a acompañarnos. Es de total confianza

- Encantado, señorita Simonds

- ¿Ese perro es tuyo? – inquirió la chica sonriendo al ver cómo el sabueso mordisqueaba el carjac donde Fastius guardaba las flechas y que había apoyado en el suelo. El centauro levantó las cejas y miró al perro, que gruñía graciosamente con la panza hacia arriba, y entonces devolvió la mirada, algo interrogante y divertida, hacia Remus.

- De total confianza… entiendo – masculló girándose – Démonos prisa, el lugar no está cerca y pronto anochecerá. No es un sitio seguro para andar por la noche, ni si quiera acompañados por un centauro y… un perro – comentó jocoso.

Ari miró a Remus confusa, mientras este se rascaba la cabeza

-Ya sabes… son cosas de centauros.

Remus observaba divertido cómo Sirius, en su forma perruna, caminaba sin perder de vista a la chica. Seguramente estaría odiándole por haberla llevado hasta allí, pero el chico tenía que olvidar esa rencilla con la morena si quería que todo saliese bien. Atravesaron varias hileras más de árboles que cada vez estaban más juntos, entonces pasaron por debajo de un pequeño puente formado por un viejo árbol caído.

-¿Y Black? – masculló Ari extrañada de que el moreno no estuviese ya allí molestándola. El caso era que, de algún modo u otro, quería verle, aunque fuese para iniciar una de sus peleas.

- Tranquila, estará por ahí

- Como siempre, faltando a su deber… - El perro la golpeó en la pierna al pasar a su lado y ella se tambaleó mínimamente – Maldito perro… cualquiera diría que le está defendiendo – Remus rio.

Siguieron andando, demasiado para el gusto de la morena, que comenzaba a sentirse fatigada, cuando de pronto el centauro se paró

-Es aquí – anunció – No podemos traspasar la hilera que da comienzo al claro, seguramente lo hayan protegido de algún modo con esas marcas que estaban haciendo cuando los vi.

- Estudiemos el terreno para no estar en desventaja. Cualquier escondrijo o amasijo de árboles podría sernos de ayuda.

El perro comenzó a corretear de acá para allá, mientras ella y Remus observaban los alrededores ayudados por Fastius. Después de un rato, y cuando el centauro anunció que era hora de marcharse, habían inspeccionado el alrededor del bosque hasta casi conocerlo de memoria. Encontraron un par de lugares que podrían serles de ayuda en la emboscada y dejaron un par de marcas desde los lugares en los que podrían divisar toda la explanada y el lugar en el que se esconderían los demás, incluso se situaron de uno en uno en esos lugares para comprobar si podrían ser divisados con facilidad.

-Uff… estoy cansada – masculló Ari de camino al castillo

- ¿Has solucionado algo con Regulus? – Ari enarcó una ceja y le miró

- Vaya señorito prefecto, no sabía yo que tenías una faceta cotilla

- Corinne me lo comentó

Ari siguió caminando, observando como el perro se mantenía cerca y caminaba delante de ellos haciendo zig-zag, como abriéndoles el paso.

-Hoy ha venido a hablar conmigo – comentó esquivando una rama – me ha pedido perdón por no haberme ayudado, aunque luego casi me ha prohibido que viniese aquí el día de la reunión

- Se preocupa por ti, es normal

- No, coarta mi libertad, cree que soy… un perro al que puede controlar – El perro delante de ella gruñó y Remus sonrió

- No debería molestarte tanto, seguro que tú también harías lo mismo por él si pudieses hacerlo. Es lo que se hace cuando se quiere a alguien. Yo lo haría si Corinne y yo…

Ari le miró de reojo, observando cómo el castaño miraba al suelo en silencio, fingiendo esquivar plantas y raíces.

-El problema es que me asusta el modo en el que él parece quererme

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es como si estuviese realmente enamorado de mí, como si fuese a morir si algo me pasase

- Eso es lo que se supone que debe sentir ¿no?

- Sí, pero…

- Tú no sientes lo mismo – Ari le miró

- Yo le quiero, juro que así es, pero hay algo que falla. No le quiero como te quiero a ti, de un modo fraternal, pero tampoco le quiero como… como se supone que debería hacerlo

- Date tiempo, quizás sólo necesites conocerle un poco más

- No… las cosas no funcionan así. No soy una experta en eso, pero sé que el amor te quita el aliento desde el primer momento. Al amor no le hace falta tiempo.

**-O-**

Sirius reposaba en su cama con un brazo tras la cabeza. Habían estado intentando animar a James sin conseguirlo, pero el moreno les había terminado gritando que le dejasen en paz. Y ahora ya no tenía ninguna excusa para no pensar en ella. Remus le había jodido bien llevándola allí. Al fin y al cabo había estado rehuyéndola desde que supo que estaba con Regulus, aunque eso sólo había hecho que pensase aún más en ella.

-No está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿sabías? – le sobresaltó Remus.

- Cállate, lunático, no estoy de humor.

- No le quiere, está con él sólo _por ti_.

- No digas estupideces y duerme, parece que el paseo por el bosque te ha trastornado

- Sabes que tengo razón, pero el hecho de que la tuviese sería demasiado complicado, ¿verdad?

- Ni si quiera sé de qué estás hablando

- Está bien, allá tú, pero sabes de sobra que no es a ese Black al que ella quiere

Sirius siguió observando el techo, deseando hundirle el puño en la cara a su amigo. Sí, es cierto que todo sería más sencillo si lo que decía no fuese cierto, pero la verdad es que se había prometido que no le importaría más, no desde que le usó como a un juguete en una noche aburrida. No desde que después le dejó y se fue con su hermano. Tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia eso. No sabía si odiarla o agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo. Era más sencillo cuando creía odiarla simplemente, pero si así fuese no tendría problemas en dejar de pensar en ella, en olvidar la curva de su cadera y el lunar que tenía bajo la barbilla, la forma en la que gemía intentando acallarse y el cómo le besaba, casi como si no supiese hacerlo aunque él sabía que no era así, casi como si todo la superase. No, si la odiase no usaría a cada chica que se pusiese frente a él como un escudo humano y físico, como un desahogo que le dejaba insatisfecho. Es más, si la odiase, casi preferiría que estuviese con su hermano, quizás así conseguiría de él lo que él no había conseguido: sacarle de aquel nido de malnacidos. Pero no la odiaba, por más que lo intentase no era así, y por eso, de un modo irracional, la maldecía por haberle hecho eso y a la vez… a la vez se lo agradecía.

**-O-**

La noche había llegado. Llevaban demasiados días preparándose para ella, consultando libros de maldiciones, hechizos y pociones que Corinne y Remus se habían hartado de cocinar. Habían repasado los planes miles de veces, y otras mil y una habían discutido sobre las mejores opciones. Habían tratado de buscar una manera de raptar a Lily, por decirlo de algún modo, para mantenerla a salvo, y habían renunciado a ella cuando descubrieron por Regulus que la pelirroja iría custodiada directamente por los matones desde el castillo. Sirius propuso incluso iniciar una batalla en los pasillos, pero Remus supo que aquello no saldría bien en cuando Lily se revelase a favor de ir con las serpientes. Finalmente, con el silencio de James y sus órdenes metidas en la cabeza, resolvieron que lo mejor sería acampar allí desde la tarde, para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Hechizos desilusionadores, capa de invisibilidad y hechizos de protección preparados, se habían acurrucado en los lugares antes supervisados por Ari, Remus y el _perro negro _y habían utilizado algunos hechizos amplificadores para poder escuchar mejor lo que fuese que ocurriese en el centro del claro.

A las cinco de la tarde aparecieron algunos personajes de dudosa reputación. Pasearon alrededor del claro con la intención de ver si había algo o alguien merodeando por allí, pero no debieron tomarlo demasiado en serio, puesto que ninguno de ellos pudo percibir lo más mínimo de los chicos. Frank casi entra en shock cuando Alise estuvo a punto de estornudar, pero James fue más rápido y le tapó la boca y la nariz. Al otro lado del claro Sirius se agazapaba observando como Ari miraba hacia el castillo con ansiedad. Remus y Corinne flanqueaban el otro lado de la explanada. Habían discutido sobre ello, puesto que Corinne aseguraba que no necesitaba que nadie la protegiese, pero Remus se había negado a alejarse de ella, aunque la morena había estado a punto de estallar de la indignación. Ari pensó que eso exactamente era lo que Regulus habría tratado de hacer por ella si hubiese estado allí, y de algún modo se sintió triste por no poder corresponder ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, Sirius no había mostrado la más mínima intención de mantenerse cerca de ella… no sabía por qué le dolía tanto que eso fuese así.

Entonces sucedió. Los hombres comenzaron a murmurar hechizos que los chicos esperaron que no les afectasen. Como Fastius había dicho, los auras mágicos se extendían a través de la primera hilera del claro, por lo que ellos nos sufrirían ningún tipo de consecuencia. Ya habían tomado precauciones para no quedarse excluidos. Corinne había encontrado un hechizo inhibidor que anularía los efectos de cualquier hechizo protector sin que ellos lo supiesen. Y cuando todo estaba listo, dentro del círculo trazado por esos magos tenebrosos comenzó a aparecerse gente, envuelta en un humo negro que hacía parecer la escena como algo totalmente fuera de control.


End file.
